


Dancer Adjusting Her Shoulder Strap

by adathoroughgood2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Auror Partners, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Post Hogwarts AU, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 170,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adathoroughgood2018/pseuds/adathoroughgood2018
Summary: ‘Well it doesn’t make any difference whether or not Malfoy wants a torrid love affair because he can’t have one on his own.’‘Oh please. Are you trying to insinuate that if he rocked up to you with that face and that body, and said hey Granger let’s do something my Father will never hear about, you would walk away?!’‘I am not going to have a torrid love affair with Malfoy!’‘We’ll see.’ Ginny said knowingly.---Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry's dropped a bombshell on everyone. Draco Malfoy's been recruited as his Auror Partner and 'he's not as bad as he used to be'. But if he's Harry's problem, why does it constantly seem to fall to Hermione to babysit that bloody ferret? And just how much babysitting is going to be expected of her?





	1. The Truce

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at fan fic so please go easy on me! All characters etc obv belong to our queen JK x

**The Truce**

 

Harry laid the round of drinks on the table and folded his arms, looking down at Hermione, Ginny and Ron like the Prefect he never was. ‘Right, now remember everyone. This is a truce. He’s still Malfoy but I’m working with him 24/7 now, so if you could just try to be civil it’d make things a lot easier.’

‘Oh Harry relax. Come on down from your high horse.’ Ginny pulled him down next to her.

‘I’m sure we can all be civil.’ Hermione nodded, trying to hide her misgivings. _This is going to be a bloody weird evening. Trust Harry to think he can just will everyone together and fix it. Classic._

‘I can’t believe you’re making us have a drink with that ferret _._ ’ Ron grimaced, speaking for all three of them. ‘How is it possible that your judgement at 11 years old was better than your judgement right now?’

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and put on his best Senior Auror voice. ‘Ron. We’re all older and wiser now. No one will be calling anyone names, understood?’

‘I won’t if he doesn’t.’ Ron shrugged.

‘We know this is important to you Harry, so obviously we’ll _all_ behave.’ Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

‘ _Thank you_ Hermione. It is actually pretty important to me. We’ve spent quite a lot time working on this case in Romania, and I know none of you believe me but he’s.. Not as bad as he used to be. So just, don’t make things awkward.’

‘There _is_ such a thing as being too bloody friendly.’ Ron muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. ‘Oh for Salazar’s sake both of you. It’s one drink. I’m sure we’ll all survive.’

Hermione tried not to think of the 101 reasons why this was incredibly likely to go wrong, and plastered a smile across her face. ‘Ginny’s right, relax. We’re all adults here.’

Harry, Ron and Gin took in her expression and all laughed.

‘You’ve always been a terrible liar.’ Harry said, adjusting his glasses.

_Yep this is going to be a bloody weird evening._

 

It had been a bloody weird few weeks actually, ever since Harry had gathered them all in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place and told them with a grim expression that the Ministry had finally stopped pussy-footing around and his long-awaited Auror partner had finally been recruited.

 _Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron had sat and gaped in disbelief, staying pretty much the same way in the weeks that followed. Harry seemed to take it surprisingly well, shrugging and saying sometimes you were thrown into things with people you might not choose but you still had to get the job done.

They were all worried. As the one living with him, Hermione spent a lot of time at breakfast and in the evenings when they were sat watching a film trying to coax him into his old ways - _come on Harry, let’s just hatch a plan and fix it._ But this time he wouldn’t be drawn into approaching this like something he needed to fix. He’d taken to rolling his eyes, telling her it wasn’t worth the effort, then sloping off to make more tea.

It was beyond bizarre.

He’d spent all of sixth year obsessing about just how evil Malfoy was, not to think of all their enmity in the preceding five years, and now he was going to be working alongside him and he just didn’t care?! Hermione knew they’d all grown up but it just wasn’t in Harry’s nature to be calmly accepting of a situation. She’d spent _years_ trying to instil some sense of respect for authority into him and it had literally never taken hold.  

Except for now? She wasn’t buying it, something was going on. It didn’t sound like he’d even tried to negotiate with Kingsley and get Malfoy palmed off on someone else. She’d tried to talk to him about it at dinner a couple of times before his new partner started but he’d brushed it off, parroting the talk of forgiveness and unity she had spent their final year of Hogwarts banging into the younger years after the war. It was weird.

Now after almost a month of working together, Harry was saying that actually maybe Malfoy wasn’t as bad as he used to be and maybe they should give him a chance.

 _What a load of bollocks._ Hermione couldn’t believe it and she knew the others felt the same. None of them were happy with Malfoy being his partner in the field - Hermione had even tried asking for a transfer so she could cover the spot, but she’d been told in no uncertain terms that she would need 6 months intensive training they weren’t in a position to offer and if she moved departments now, all of the work she’d done on the House Elf Rights and Regulations Bill would be for nothing, as it ‘wasn’t a department priority, let alone a Ministry priority’. The Ministry did have a particularly special way of making your work feel valued.

As soon as Harry got wind of her plan, he’d made her promise not to try moving.

‘Things are alright. I mean, don’t get me wrong I’d love to work with you Hermione, but being an Auror has never been something you’ve wanted to do. And if Malfoy’s going to do something I don’t think you’ll be in a position to help whilst you’re in training and we’re both out in the field. And even if you could just transfer over automatically, you can’t stop now with the bill, it’s just the last few hurdles now isn’t it? The last few posho heads to bash together? I won’t let you give up on it! And anyway, I think things are going to be okay with Malfoy. He’s a pretty impressive wizard, when he’s actually working and not telling people about how he’s a pretty impressive wizard.’

That didn’t make her feel any better. Harry didn’t have a great track record for reading people, or for self-protection.

She had tried to persuade herself that Malfoy must’ve changed, to even be allowed through the Ministry doors. He couldn’t still be the same pointy faced mean little ferret that had terrorised her school years, or the awful twisted teenage pawn of the Dark Lord. Could he? She had seen him around the Ministry on and off over the last few years, after his early release from Azkaban. She wasn’t sure what he had actually been _doing_ \- it didn’t seem anyone knew, although the _Daily Prophet_ obviously had its own lurid suspicions. They hadn’t really needed to cross paths so it had been pretty easy to avoid him, she didn’t have time to waste on Draco Malfoy.

_Until now apparently._

Harry clearly wasn’t sure he’d impressed the nature of the evening upon them. ‘I mean, he’s still an arrogant supercilious bastard but in some ways he does seem to have changed for the better. And I think we should try to give him a chance.’  

‘Who’s an arrogant supercilious bastard Potter?’ Malfoy seemed to have come out of the shadows from nowhere, and stood smirking at Harry’s elbow. Everyone around the table jumped guiltily.

‘Well, you.’ Harry said, frankly. ‘I’ve got you a drink. Obviously no need for introductions.’ He motioned around the table with a slightly abashed smile.

Malfoy seemed to consider him for a long minute, then he smiled. _He smiled._ A perfectly standard smile. Not a sneer. _Malfoy is capable of smiling. Who knew?_

‘I won’t take arrogance or bastard - it’s not arrogance if it’s well-founded, and for all their flaws my parents were sticklers for marital tradition. But you can probably have supercilious. Thanks for the drink. Good evening Weasel. Weaslette. Granger.’ He gave each of them a nod and sat down.

‘Ferret.’ Ron matched his nod. Harry’s mouth twitched.

Hermione watched Malfoy sit, intrigued. When was the last time she’d seen him this up close? Maybe in potions when they were 16? He looked similar, but there was something that was different about him. Still the lean build of a Seeker with that shock of platinum hair but, what was it?

Less nervous anger. He had been wired with that at school. Now he seemed more at ease with himself - and if the rumours were true he was apparently not only silver-haired these days but silver-tongued too, his obnoxious goading teenage conversational style having matured into something fluid and smooth.

_If you were looking at him objectively, you could say he’s looking good. Attractive even._

_What am I thinking?! It is bloody impossible to look at Malfoy objectively._

_Is he a Legilimens?_ She felt her face heat as their eyes met and she looked away and picked up her pint.

‘Malfoy. How did you wheedle your way into the Aurors?’ Ginny asked bluntly.

‘Ginny.’ Harry muttered.

‘I don’t wheedle.’ Malfoy said evenly.

‘Bollocks!’ Ginny said. ‘You’re as wheedly as they come-’

Harry was looking pleadingly at Hermione, so she cut in quickly.

‘How have you been Malfoy?’

‘Fine thanks Granger. You? Freed all the house elves yet?’

Oh trust him to get straight to the thing she was feeling most sensitive about.

‘Not yet. You see there are these Pureblood families who seem to take great delight in making things difficult.’ She said tersely.

She was surprised he had the decency to look apologetic. ‘Ah, yes. I’ve been following your white paper’s progress and saw you’d hit some, er snags. I’m sorry, must be frustrating.’

Hermione stared at him in shock, saying nothing. _Was that empathy from Malfoy?_

He smirked at her silence, clearly pleased to have surprised her. She bristled at the familiar smirk, so self-satisfied. _Not a totally reformed character then._

He took a sip of the firewhiskey Harry had brought him and grimaced. ‘What the hell is this Potter? Paint stripper? Tastes awful.’

_Definitely not a totally reformed character._

‘I thought you were supposed to be charming these days Malfoy. A true gent.’ Ginny said pointedly.

‘Yes that was rude of me. But it was also honest. Seriously Potter, this is burning my throat.’

‘I think that’s just what firewhiskey does Malfoy.’ Harry said with gritted teeth. This was not going well. ‘Maybe we should do something, make this less intense. How about a game?’

‘A game?’ Malfoy and Hermione echoed incredulously. He caught her eye and grinned at their united dismay. She sat once more staring in shock at him. The Malfoy she knew did not smile at sharing sentiments with _Mudbloods_.

‘You do realise what you’re letting yourself in for here-’ Ron began, motioning to his sister.    

‘Oh,  I know!’ On cue Ginny leant forwards, cutting in. ‘Let’s play Never Have I Ever!’

‘What. Ginny _no_. We’re not 13.’ Hermione frowned.

‘Never Ever What?’ Ron asked.

‘It’s a Muggle game. You go round in the circle and say ‘never have I ever’ then something you’ve never done, and if anyone else has done it, they have to drink. For example, I might say never have I ever got with anyone in the Room of Requirement, and Harry would have to drink.’ Ginny smiled. Harry rolled his eyes.

‘Seems pretty straightforward. I’m sure even you will start to pick it up as we go along Weasel.’ Malfoy said, leaning back to avoid the light punch Harry went to land on his arm.

‘Why is that people brought up by Muggles always fall back on physical violence?’ He muttered.

‘This is a truce remember Malfoy?’ Harry said meaningfully. _Ah, so Malfoy got a pep talk as well._

Hermione pulled a face. ‘This is lame.’

‘This is enforced fun.’ Ginny said cheerily. ‘Besides, if Malfoy is going to be out in the field watching Harry’s back, I want to know all I can about what he’s been up to.’

‘Thanks.’ Malfoy said drily.

Ginny smiled brightly at everyone. ‘I’ll start us off. Never have I ever been to Azkaban.’

Malfoy sighed and took a sip of his firewhiskey. ‘I see how this is going to be.’

The truce clearly wasn’t going as planned. Harry winced and tried to throw him a bone.  ‘Never have I ever fallen off a broom.’

Ginny groaned at what she thought was a waste of a go. ‘Oh come on Harry, there’s no point doing one that no one’s-’

‘Granger? Really?’ She was interrupted by Malfoy crowing, as he glimpsed Hermione trying to drink as subtly as possible. _Oh fuck._ She flushed red, narrowed her eyes across the table and snapped, ‘It was one time.’

‘Sorry, I forgot..’ Harry said weakly.

Ginny was clapping her hands with delight. ‘See! This is fun! All this new stuff we’re going to learn about each other! Now come on Hermione, you have to tell us the story.’

‘Oh this _is_ fun.’ Malfoy smirked.

‘There isn’t really a story.’ Hermione scowled. She was greeted with a chorus of pleas, and eventually crossed her arms and said as quickly as possible, ‘It was in our final year. Harry was trying to distract me from N.E.W.Ts - I don’t know why I even agreed to it, my head was all over the place that year. Okay?’

‘And?’ Ginny prompted. Harry was concentrating on his pint, trying not to smile.

‘A pigeon came out of nowhere, flew at my hair, and I fell off.’ Hermione snapped.

‘Was he trying to nest?’ Malfoy asked calmly, prompting Ron and Ginny to cackle. _Traitors._

‘Oh shut up Malfoy.’ She wasn’t sure he heard over Ron and Ginny.

When Ginny finally collected herself she motioned to Malfoy. ‘You next. And don’t forget we’re supposed to be finding out salacious stuff.’

‘Merlin you Gryffindors are ridiculous - just because you’re all so conspicuous about what you’re thinking, it doesn’t mean everyone else is. The whole point of a salacious secret is that you’re unlikely to confess to it in the open - for example during a drinking game. If you really want to find out the _salacious_ stuff, I don’t think this is best method.’

‘This is a stupid game.’ Hermione tried to concede without sounding like she agreed.

‘It sounds to me like someone just can’t think of a good enough question.’ Ginny pressed.

‘I’m going to get the next round. Everyone on the same?’ Ron said, pushing his chair back to stand but Malfoy beat him to it:

‘Don’t worry Weasel. I’ll get the rest of the drinks tonight.’

‘Oh.’ Ron gave him a suspicious look. ‘That’s generous.’

‘Oh for Godric’s sake Ron, he’s not going to poison any drinks.’ Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘Of course not. He’s doing it so he doesn’t have to drink any more of the firewhiskey that would be in our price range.’

Malfoy surprised her with a short laugh before leaving the table.

Harry flicked her arm. _‘Hermione.’_

‘What?!’

‘How many times do I need to remind everyone that this is supposed to be a bloody truce?’

‘Sorry. I am trying. It’s just so hard when he looks the same.’ She pulled a face.

‘I don’t think he does. He’s much better looking now.’ Ginny offered.

‘What?’ Ron and Harry spluttered together.

Ginny shrugged. ‘He looks good! I mean, he always looked good - but all the evidence suggests he’s only going to get better with age.’

‘Like a fine wine?’ Hermione teased.

Ginny laughed. ‘Oh come on Hermione - that jawline!’

Harry and Ron both looked keen to interrogate Ginny further but Malfoy had re-appeared with 5 clean glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey that probably cost more than a month’s wages.

‘I wasn’t drinking firewhiskey.’ Hermione said quickly.

He smirked. ‘Rude. Trust me, this is better than the dishwater you were just drinking. It’s actually pretty good stuff because the malt-’  

‘I know it’s good firewhiskey. I just fancied ale tonight.. Nothing I love more than a mansplaining wizard.’ Hermione cut him off, rolling her eyes.

‘Mansplaining.’ Malfoy echoed. _Hah. Of course you don’t know what it is, you massive knob._

‘It’s a Muggle word.’ Ron told him, clearly delighted to know something he didn’t.

‘Which is ridiculous because it’s a pretty widespread phenomenon in the Wizarding world too.’ Hermione snapped.

Ginny nodded in agreement. ‘Bloody hell, the amount of time I’ve had wizards fucking _banging on_ to me about Quidditch rules. Mate, I know, I spend 40 hours a week playing professionally.’

‘So it’s when a man explains something to a woman, and is being a condescending twat about it.’ Ron explained to Malfoy. ‘Probably every other thing that comes out of your mouth, Ferret.’

‘I rarely keep company that I have to explain things to.’ The blonde replied drily.

‘Is that because no one wants to be kept in your company, Ferret?’ Ron responded. Harry put his hands on either side of his temples and groaned. Before Malfoy had a chance to reply he cut in.

‘Hermione, are you happy to drink the firewhiskey that you don’t need explaining? Or shall we get you an ale?’

 _It does actually look like good firewhiskey. Maybe this isn’t my hill to die on._ ‘Oh don’t worry, I’ll drink it. Thanks Malfoy.’

‘Well that was quick.’ The corners of Malfoy’s mouth twitched. ‘I distinctly remember how stubborn you were at school. Have you learnt the error of your ways then, Granger?’

‘No.’ Ron laughed. ‘She’s still just as bad.’

‘Me?! Pot - kettle - black!’ Hermione spluttered.

‘Oh you were all as bad as each other. Bloody Gryffindors.’ Malfoy said cheerfully.

‘Malfoy. Remember your audience.’ Harry muttered.

‘You know it does sometimes make me wonder that Hogwarts sorted us into houses so we would be closest to people with the same flaws. Like surely everyone would’ve been more well-rounded if we’d had to mix more?’ Ron mused.

‘We were all pretty tribal.’ Malfoy poured everyone a drink and slid each glass smoothly across the table to its recipient.

‘Maybe we wouldn’t have been at each other’s throats if we’d had to share a common room?’ Ron said thoughtfully, before pulling a face at the thought.

Malfoy matched his expression. ‘Not sure sharing a common room with you would’ve improved much of Hogwarts life Weasel, but I see what you mean. Maybe if they’d just sprinkled some Hufflepuffs here and there in the other houses we would’ve all got along better?’

Ron laughed. ‘Thank Merlin no Hufflepuffs were sent to the dungeons, poor sods - you would’ve eaten them alive!’

 _Is this actually happening?_ Hermione glanced at Harry and Ginny and saw they were just as shocked as she was. _Ron and Malfoy. Talking without any wands drawn. Are they joking with each other?!_

‘Oh I don’t know, Daphne Greengrass probably would’ve taken them under her wing.’

Ron gave a low whistle. ‘Daphne Greengrass, I’d forgotten about her. Do you see much of them from school?’

‘Not really. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but some people feel I’m a bit of a bad influence. I see a bit of Pansy, probably speak to Theo the most - Death Eater Dads, shared experiences etc etc.’ Malfoy smiled wryly.

‘I didn’t know you were even friends with him at school.’

‘I could say the same for you and Susan Bones.’

 _Are Malfoy and Ron actually about to discuss Ron’s love life?! What. The. Fuck._ Hermione sipped her firewhiskey, trying to work out what the hell was going on.

Ron went red. ‘I wasn’t really.’

‘Love came later?’ Malfoy asked sardonically.

‘Pretty much. Yes.’ Ron nodded.

Malfoy looked shocked at his honesty. ‘Bloody hell Weasel. I was expecting a bit more bluster.’

‘Well Ferret, looks like you don’t know me that well at all.’ Ron grinned.

‘So you’re all loved up with Susan Bones. And you two are still going strong.’ Malfoy nodded to Harry and Ginny. The end of his sentence hung in the air as he fixed Hermione with his grey eyes but said nothing.

_Oh fuck off Malfoy, my love life is none of your business._

Harry and Ron nodded, oblivious. Ginny, however, caught the tension in the air and narrowed her eyes at him. ‘What about you then Malfoy? Any witches waiting at home?’

He didn’t look at her, keeping his eyes on Hermione. ‘Oh no, I’m a quite unattached.’

_Why is he still staring? Fuck off Malfoy._

‘Quite unattached is a novel way of saying I’m a lonely wanker who still lives with my mum.’ Ron observed lightly. Malfoy finally took his gaze from Hermione to grimace at Ron.

‘What a poet you are, Weasel. I’ll have you know I don’t live at the Manor anymore. Just a flat. _Without_ my mother.’

‘So just a lonely wanker.’ Ron said agreeably, leaning across Malfoy to fill everyone’s glasses.

_This is going to be a long night._

 


	2. Revelations

**Revelations**

 

Monday had been awful. It was well after seven but Hermione was still sat in her office, staring at the reports coming back from interviews with freed House Elves. The letters of around 30 influential Wizarding families were next to her, untouched, even though she knew she needed to go through their complaints and concerns thoroughly if she was going to work solutions into this damn bill. The hardest thing she’d learnt over the last few years was just how unavoidable compromise was - it seeped everywhere, pushing her to abandon principles in order to get legislation through. Maybe that was why Slytherins did so well in government - they didn’t think twice before shifting their position and gliding towards success. _Why does everything have to be so difficult?_

It probably didn’t help that she was potentially still a bit hungover from Saturday. It had not been one drink with Malfoy - it had turned into two bottles of firewhiskey between the five of them, four more hours in the Leakey and she’d woken up feeling like a shell of a person.

She couldn’t figure out what she thought about the evening. It was still just so weird - Harry seemed oddly completely fine with Malfoy, almost friendly. _Why?!_ She couldn’t work out how to untangle that - they seemed almost comfortable in each other’s presence. She knew they’d been working together closely, but only for a month. She’d spent the whole of Sunday observing him suspiciously as he pottered around in his pyjamas, but she couldn’t work it out.

Ron and Ginny were still wary but both admitted they’d thought Malfoy was funny. Hermione’s verdict was out. On one hand he hadn’t spent the whole night throwing insults around the table, but he was still so fucking _irritating._ She could tell he was winding her up on purpose but she couldn’t help rising to it.

She wasn’t used to being the least enthusiastic or open one of the four - _am I being unfair or blinkered?_ _Should I be giving him more of a chance? Surely not?! It’s Malfoy. I’ll be polite but I don’t need to be his friend._

‘So. How did I do?’ A voice broke her train of thought and she looked up, frustrated.

‘What?’

‘Good evening to you too Granger.’ Malfoy was leaning on the door frame with a smirk. _What the hell is he doing here?_ She flushed, caught off-guard at his sudden materialisation when she’d spent the whole day trying to figure out what she thought of him. _And what business does he even have with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? It’s practically a backwater down here._

‘What are _you_ doing here?’ She snapped. _Ah there goes being polite to him then._

‘Rude. I could ask the same of you.’

‘It’s my office.’ She grit her teeth and turned her attention back to the paper.

‘It’s also gone half 7. Everyone else on this floor has already left.’

‘And when will you be leaving?’

In answer he crossed the office and sat on the edge of her desk. She snatched some of the papers up just in time and glared.

‘Seriously Malfoy, what’s this all about?’

‘I want the verdict on the other night. How did I get on? Charm Weasel enough? I know you and Potter must have talked about it yesterday, I want the debrief.’

‘Bloody hell Malfoy, I’m doing actual work here.’

‘Bloody hell Granger, the actual working day is done.’

Were his grey eyes twinkling at her?! Hermione tore her eyes away.

‘If you’re so desperate to know, why don’t you just ask Harry?’ _Since you’re now such awfully good friends._

‘We both know he’d try to be nice about it, just wanting us to all get along. Saint Potter. I want the truth, which I imagine you’d be only too happy to supply. Come on, it’s an open invitation to lay the insults on thick over a drink.’

She said nothing, trying to block his voice out so she could focus on the words that swam before her on the page. ‘Oh piss off Malfoy. I’m busy, you self-centred egomaniac.’

‘Granger. This isn’t over a drink yet, hold fire. I’ve had a shitty day and a drink with a pretty witch might help me forget some of its horrors.’

 _Did he just call me a pretty witch? Is this a roundabout way of getting me to go for a drink with him?_ She looked at him suspiciously and then almost laughed at herself. It was _Malfoy_. The normal rules didn’t apply - this prat definitely wasn’t looking for anything with a Muggleborn. He just wanted to talk about himself and what everyone had thought of his supposed reformation.  

‘For the record, _that’s_ wheedling.’ She said sharply.

He looked at her thoughtfully.

‘If it’s because you don’t want to be seen in public with a Malfoy, then I understand. We could go to a Muggle pub or bar, I know some great ones.’

‘It’s nothing to do with that. I hadn’t even thought of that!’ She was stunned. _Where to even begin with unpacking that?! Malfoy knew ‘some great’ Muggle pubs? He thinks I’d be ashamed to be seen in public with him? I don’t care about that crap._

‘Where were you thinking?’ She was intrigued. _Is Malfoy going to suggest a Wetherspoons? Harry would love that, Wizarding aristocracy inadvertently going to a Wetherspoons._

‘Ronnie Scott’s?’ He said casually. _Damn. That isn’t funny. A jazz bar isn’t a hilarious mistake, it’s smooth as fuck._ ‘Or we could find an actual pub? What about The Salisbury? It’s not far.’ He added, watching her face closely.  

‘I don’t think I’ve been there..’ She said uncertainly, looking down at the paper.

‘Oh leave it. You’ll be back here in 12 hours and nothing you do between then and now is going to make a difference.’ He flicked his wand lazily and she felt her scarf start to wind itself around her neck. She frowned.

‘I didn’t say I’d come.’

‘You want to though.’ His wand moved again and her coat sleeves started to nudge at her hands.  

‘Well there’s an unsubstantiated assumption.’

‘Aren’t all assumptions unsubstantiated, by their very nature?’

She scowled and let the coat sleeves slide over her arms. ‘Fine. One drink. It’s a Monday.’

‘It’s a Monday.’ He agreed solemnly, standing up and offering her his arm.

She made a frustrated noise and pushed past him to wait in the doorway, indicating for him to move so she could lock the door. He followed her out with a crooked smile which her hands itched to slap off his face. _This is going to be awful. It better not become a regular occurrence - I’ll have to talk to Harry._ _Malfoy is his auror partner, not my problem._

 

\---

 

Malfoy laid four amber-filled glasses on the table in front of her.

‘Malfoy I said _one_ drink.’

‘Oh no one can just have one drink. Cheers.’ He held his drink out to clink hers. She pursed her lips and he rolled his eyes. ‘If you’re really that worried just have one and I’ll have three.’

‘Fine.’ Hair of the dog. She took a sip and felt the warmth travel down her throat and curl in her stomach. It did taste good. ‘Thank you.’

‘You look like you need it after today.’ He said with a half-smile. _Oh Merlin, that crooked half a smile, the way it creeps up the left side of his mouth. It’s so much better than that awful sneer he used to wear at school. If it was any other face, I’d probably be melting. But this is Malfoy. Am I fluttering over Malfoy?!_ She looked away quickly, taking in the pub.

‘I don’t want to talk about work. So, you come into Muggle London these days?’

‘For a couple of years now. Let’s just say, when I got out of Azkaban, people at the Leaky weren’t exactly throwing their arms open to me.’ He grimaced.

‘That’s not fair. You did your time.’ She said carefully. He was watching her closely for every reaction and his scrutiny made her feel uncomfortable.

‘Sadly not what everyone thinks.’ He knocked back his drink and started the second one. ‘In fact, this is the first time I’ve been for a drink with a witch in years.’

‘Really?’ She wasn’t sure if she could believe that.

‘People tend to avoid former Death Eaters Granger.’ He said drily. ‘And the ones that don’t want to avoid you are usually the ones it’s best _you_ avoid.’

‘So you come to Muggle pubs with Muggle women?’

‘Yes.’ He said simply.

She stared. ‘ _You_ date Muggles?’  

‘Oh don’t be ridiculous Granger, I don’t _date_ anyone.’

‘Oh.’ She blushed, trying to push the thought of what he did apparently do with Muggles from her mind.

‘But if you’re alluding to all that bigoted crap about bloodlines then you can rest easy. I’m not the same person I was seven years ago.’

‘Oh okay.’ She drained her glass. ‘But _how_? Sorry Malfoy but you were an absolute wanker at school, I find it hard to believe you had some kind of epiphany and now you’re a reformed character.’

‘That’s fair enough. I had quite a lot of time to think in Azkaban. I’m not a reformed character, the _Prophet_ ’s right about that, but I realised that all of that pent up hate was.. Poisonous. Don’t get me wrong, when I started my sentence I was in a pretty dark place, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what Potter said at my trial, what you said, hell even what the Weasel said. The Golden Trio got under my bloody skin.’ He pushed the other drink towards her with a raised eyebrow and smirked when she raised it unthinkingly and took a sip.

‘How did you get out early?’

‘You don’t know?’ He looked shocked.

‘Should I?’

‘I thought you would’ve. Merlin, Shacklebolt did do a thorough job.’

‘Why, what happened?’

‘I shouldn’t really tell you, I don’t want to get thrown back in.’

‘Oh come on Malfoy.’

‘Promise you won’t tell anyone?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘You have my word.’

‘I should really make you take an Unbreakable Vow.’ He was grinning now.

‘Oh shut up, I’m not a Slytherin - you can trust me.’

‘Well that was unnecessary.’

‘ _Malfoy_.’

‘Okay if you’re so honourable, see how long you can keep this in. Potter campaigned for my release.’

‘ _What?!_ No.’

‘Maybe he wouldn’t have if he’d known it would end up with us working together a few years down the line, but too late for that now!’

‘I don’t believe you. Harry would’ve told me.’ _Wouldn’t he?!_

‘He wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, it was a condition of my release.’

 _Convenient._ ‘This is a load of bollocks.’

‘It’s not!’

‘It must be.’ She hissed. ‘Why would he do it? He hated you Malfoy.’

‘And I hated him. Well, until Askaban.’

‘Oh so you had some time to think and then came over all remorseful?’

‘Something like that yes.’ He looked annoyed. ‘Look Granger, I’ve had a lot of exceptions made for me. I must be the first wizard in British history to be offered an Auror role without having any NEWTs to my name - a pretty big exception. They don’t normally throw underage wizards into Azkaban, but lucky me, that was another pretty big exception. I think the Ministry felt bad, because yet another exception was to the no visitor policy, when Potter asked to see me every so often. To be fair, that one was less for me than it was because he’s the Ministry’s Wonder Boy. He’d come every few months, looking noble and so fucking _earnest_ and we would sit and have the most insanely awkward conversations. After a while our chats got a bit less awkward and he would tell me what was going on in the Wizarding world and we’d play Chess. Which, for the record, he is appalling at. Utterly useless - for someone who spent years trying to untangle my various machinations, he has absolutely no appreciation for the importance of strategic thinking. Then this one time, he comes in and says Hey Malfoy I’ve been made a Senior Auror now, and the next thing I know I’ve been released. Shacklebolt told me that Potter had been badgering him about it for years, and they were going to give me a chance to prove myself, under strict surveillance at the Manor. He told me I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone - the few people at the Ministry who knew thought it would be best to keep Saint Potter’s reputation untarnished. They guessed not many people would be able to understand his motivations, the Chosen One begging for a Death Eater’s release.’

‘This is absolutely ludicrous. I don’t believe a word.’

‘Ask Potter.’

‘I will.’ Hermione snapped.

‘Don’t shoot the messenger Granger.’ He raised his hands in mock surrender.

She couldn’t help it. She felt angry and confused. _Why would Harry campaign for Malfoy’s release? It doesn’t make any bloody sense._ And the bit that made the least sense was that he hadn’t told her about it. _I thought he told me everything._ Especially if it was a project. He’d come to her for advice and they’d work it out together. Sometimes they’d involve Ron, but all three of them knew that it was Harry and Hermione that would see something through to a successful end. The Department of Magical Games and Sports involved a different breed of political maneuvering to Magical Law Enforcement and Regulation & Control of Magical Creatures. Ron had good insights sometimes, he always had done, but he just didn’t have to deal with the same shit as Harry and Hermione.  

_How and why did Harry start something like this without talking to me about it?!_

‘Is this where our evening ends? Do you need to rush off and pummel Potter?’ She’d forgotten Malfoy was still here.

She stared at him for a long while. _Is he telling the truth? It’s entirely possible that he’s lying, winding me up to drive a rift between two best friends. But, why would he? We aren’t at school anymore._ Argh, she couldn’t think.

‘Not yet. I don’t know what I think.’

‘Excellent. I’ll go get us some more drinks.’ He disappeared, leaving her sat at the table brooding. _If this has been happening ever since Malfoy was in Azkaban, it was happening in our last year at Hogwarts AND for the whole time I’ve been living with him since we came to London. How have I not noticed?! Yes I buried myself in helping rebuild the castle, in NEWTs prep, both probably ways of escaping facing up to the horrors of the war, but I would’ve noticed Harry running off to see Malfoy at Azkaban wouldn’t I! And even if I didn’t at Hogwarts, how the hell did I not notice in all the years since?!_

_Why hasn’t he told me?!_

‘I’m sure he would’ve told you if he thought the Ministry would let him.’ Malfoy said quietly, returning and handing her a new drink.

‘Since when has Harry cared about what the Ministry has ordered him to do?!’

Malfoy shrugged. ‘Since he wanted to be an Auror but only just managed to scrape the NEWTs needed to get in? In any other year, he wouldn’t have made it into training… Although maybe even the Auror Office would’ve made an exception for the Chosen One. It’s probably reasonable that spending your seventh year running around saving the Wizarding World would take toil on your NEWTs. Present company excepted, of course.’

‘I just don’t think he wouldn’t tell me.’

‘Believe what you like Granger. I don’t care if you think I’m lying.’

‘It’s not _you l_ ying that bothers me. I expect that.’

‘Ouch!’ He laughed. ‘Honestly, if you want to go home and find him, I wouldn’t mind. We could finish this another evening.’

‘I don’t want to see him right now.’ She said in a small voice.

‘Shit Granger, I’m sorry. If I knew you didn’t know I wouldn’t have said anything about it. I know it’s impossible for you to believe considering the prick I was in school, but I actually don’t want to cause trouble.’

‘I don’t really want to talk about it Malfoy.’

‘Okay, moving on from Potter then.’ There was a pause whilst he evidently tried to think of something to say that wasn’t Harry or work related. Hermione felt too miserable to spark conversation so didn’t bother helping him.

‘Why did you and the Weasel break up?’

 _Why has he alighted on that?!_ ‘Oh god that was years ago. I’m not sure if we were even really a thing. When the war ended nothing really started, so I can’t even say it fizzled out.’ She shrugged awkwardly. ‘It’s for the best really. We would’ve driven each other mad in a relationship, and he’s happy with Susan.’

‘Interesting.’

‘Not really. Why did you and Pansy break up?’ She shot back, feeling childish.

‘Ah well. You see I was pretending to myself that I was going to kill Dumbledore so she wasn’t really my biggest priority when I was last in Hogwarts. Kind of a cockblock, that mission.’ He said cheerfully.

Despite herself, Hermione felt a smile twitch on her lips. ‘What about Astoria Greengrass? Wasn’t your mother trying to sort out some kind of arranged marriage whilst you were in Azkaban?’

‘Ah yes. The former Death Eater in prison thing kind of floored her attempts to line someone up. All in all, the Dark Lord was a real scourge on my love life.’

‘How inconsiderate.’

‘Yes, inconsiderate. That was him in a nutshell.’ Malfoy said drily.

Hermione laughed and picked up the last full glass on the table.

‘So, after you left Azkaban you had no wife lined up, and only ‘strict surveillance’ at the Manor ahead of you?’

‘Pretty much. Not a lot to do under house arrest really.’

‘How long did that go on for?’

‘Three years.’

‘Three years?!’

‘They relaxed it a bit towards the end. I was tinkering around with potions, allowed to use the Floo to specific places.’

‘What kind of places?’

‘I was doing some work for St Mungo’s, in a kind of unpaid freelance capacity. So I was allowed to come and go from there, and sometimes to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.’ He said vaguely.

‘Why?’

‘Well the potions I was making were useful for them.’

‘What potions?’

‘Medical ones for St Mungo’s. And a few err, different ones for the Ministry.’

‘What type of potions?’

‘Merlin Granger, what’s this inquisition all about?’

‘I’m just interested.’ She huffed.

He rolled his eyes. ‘They were experiments, you wouldn’t know the names, I made them up - some of them worked and have been useful so far I think. Some of them didn’t.’

‘You successfully created potions the Ministry actually used?!’ She tried not to sound incredulous.

‘You don’t have the patent on intelligence Granger.’

‘I wasn’t saying that!’ She blushed and he laughed at her mortified expression.

‘And then what happened? How did you become an Auror? I wouldn’t have thought you’d be interested in that.’

‘Well they asked me.’

‘What?’

‘I think they thought I’d proven myself with the potions and the general you know, reformation of character. My house arrest at the Manor had ended about two years before, I’d passed all my probation meetings with flying colours and on balance they seemed to think I’d sufficiently kept myself out of trouble. I don’t want to sound smug, but it probably also helped that I am a pretty impressive wizard.’ He winked at her.

‘That does sound smug.’

‘They said they could use my talents, particularly my intimate knowledge of dark magic, and they had an opening coming up in a few months if I wanted to start the training.’

‘I can’t believe they scouted you like that! I can’t believe you said yes!’

‘You better believe it Granger. In my defence, when I said yes, I didn’t know that opening was alongside Potter, and I was bored out of my mind in the Manor.’

‘I see. Not so bored now then?’

‘Granger, anything would be better than sitting in that prison with nothing to do all day but wait for afternoon tea with my dear mother.’ His lips were turning up into that half-smile again, and she couldn’t get used to it as an expression on his face. ‘What?’

 _Ah bugger._ She tore her stare from his mouth, and blinked like an owl.

‘You’re smiling.’

His smile twisted into a grin. ‘Ah so this is why they call you the Brightest Witch of Her Age? Because of your unparalleled observation skills? You are too. Quick. By. Half.’

‘It’s just I don’t think I’d ever seen you smile until Saturday night. It’s weird on your face.’

‘A smile is weird on my face?’ He repeated. ‘Do you even realise how rude you sound Granger?’

‘I’m just being honest!’

‘Ah, every Gryffindor’s excuse for being shamelessly insulting.’

‘Isn’t this evening supposed to be all about me insulting you over a drink?’

‘Touche.’

‘And now it’s become over four drinks. Shit, it’s really late. I need to get going..’ She leapt from the stool and was forced to grab the table with both hands for balance. _How strong were those drinks? Maybe I shouldn’t apparate._

‘You shouldn’t apparate.’ He was watching her with a smirk.

She frowned.

‘I’ll walk you.’ He offered, standing up smoothly and offering her his arm.

She laughed in his face and pushed his arm aside. ‘Thanks Malfoy, but I think I’ll be fine.’

‘How are you getting back to Grimmauld Place then?’ He grit his teeth and followed her out of the pub.

‘Oh it’s not far, I’ll get the tube.’

‘On your own?’

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing again. ‘You can pretend to know this city all you like, you’re still a prat who doesn’t know the first thing about Muggle London. Of _course_ I’ll be getting the tube on my own.’    

‘I know some things about Muggle London.’ He sniffed. ‘Why don’t we just go back to the Leaky, and you can Floo? Or do you not want to be seen with me at all in Wizarding London?’

‘You give yourself far too much importance in my considerations. I like the walk from the tube station.’

‘You like the walk.’ He echoed flatly.

‘Yes Malfoy, walking is actually a thing that lots of people enjoy. There are whole groups of people dedicated to walking, ramblers! They wander through the countryside in sensible footwear because they like rambling!’

‘ _You’re_ rambling.’

‘Good night Malfoy.’

‘It doesn’t seem right, me not making sure you get home okay.’ He said stubbornly.

‘What kind of old-fashioned bullshit is that? You’re not my chaperone. This is a drink after work on a Monday night. In the twenty-first century. I will be fine, you patronising wanker.’  

‘Because you’re not at all the kind of person who runs into trouble.’ For the first time that evening, his face resembled his old sneer.

‘Oh my god I do not have to have this conversation with you. This is beyond bizarre. _Good night._ ’ She said firmly, turning away and starting to walk away.  

‘Hey Granger.’ He called.

Exasperated, she spun on her heel, hands on hips.

‘What?’

‘Thanks for the company.’

Floored, she opened and closed her mouth before finally snapping, ‘Thanks for the drinks.’

Then he disapparated and she realised belatedly that they hadn’t even discussed the verdict of the group on his Saturday night debut. _Ah fuck. Hopefully he’ll lose interest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and get a new chapter up every few days - would love to hear what you think so far!


	3. Apology Tea

**Apology Tea**

 

‘Hermione?’

She looked up from her toast irritably. Her head felt kind of heavy again _(why is this becoming my new habit?!)_ and she didn’t want to go into the office and face those bloody letters from Pureblood families that still hadn’t been touched.

‘Where were you last night?’ She asked grumpily.

‘Ginny and Ron’s.’ Harry didn’t look like he’d slept. ‘Hermione, we need to talk.’

‘Yes we do.. How do _you_ know that?’

‘Malfoy told me.’

‘That _rat_.’

‘Hermione, please. Can I sit?’ He was holding out a mug of tea as a peace offering.

‘It’s your damn living room, of course you can.’ She snapped.

He passed her the tea and sat down on the other side of the sofa. _Damn him, it’s the perfect shade - the perfect length of brewing, the perfect amount of milk. Apology tea._ He was watching her with a nervous expression.

‘God Hermione, there’s nothing I hate more than pissing you off.’

‘Pissing Ginny off?’ She suggested.

‘Not really. I mean, it’s not great. But you’re always angry at such reasonable things. It’s much harder when I know what I’ve done isn’t exactly ideal.’

‘I just don’t understand.’

He took a deep breath. ‘I get that. I think it came from that moment in front of the Wizengamot, when they sentenced him, even though after our testimonies they really shouldn’t have. I hated him, don’t get me wrong Hermione. He was a bloody idiot - hateful, bigoted, childish. But at the same time, I’d realised by then he’d never been _evil_. He could never kill Dumbledore. He didn’t betray us when we were dragged to Malfoy Manor, and I don’t think for a minute he enjoyed watching Bellatrix torture you. I still think he would’ve done something if Lucius hadn’t gone over to him. Malfoy just doesn’t have that shit in him. I was being honest in my testimony, I stand by everything I said that day - and I think you do too. I don’t think I’ll ever forget how he looked at me when I caught his eye as they led him away. He just looked empty. It seemed so unjust, that this stupid kid was being used as a scapegoat by these supposedly mighty wizards. I was happy to see Lucius thrown into Azkaban, but throwing Malfoy in too? It was overkill.’

‘I remember you saying all of this at the time.’ Hermione said quietly.

‘Yes, and I remember you agreeing.’

‘I’m not angry that you felt bad and wanted to do something to help! I’m angry that you didn’t tell me! Do you realise how betrayed that makes me feel?! And don’t give me some bullshit about not being allowed to say, because I know you don’t give a flying fuck about that kind of Ministry order.’

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

‘You’re right. Obviously. You’re always right - of course you should be angry at me for that. For what it’s worth, I didn’t really set out with a plan to get his sentence shortened.’

‘Oh how very unlike you to set out armed only with emotions and literally no strategic plan.’  

‘I’d argue emotion is the best thing to have in your armoury.’ He risked a small smile, knowing she hated fighting with him as much as he hated upsetting her.

‘I’m still annoyed Harry. What happened?’ She wasn’t going to let him get off that easily.

‘Well, by the time we were back at Hogwarts, helping with the rebuilding and starting to get life back on track, I couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy, where he was and whether I could’ve said anything at that bloody trial to prevent it. Ron was doing this great job at rallying everyone as Head Boy, keeping spirits up. You were being an absolute tour de force in assisting McGonagall with getting Hogwarts back to how it had been, and when you weren’t, you were at the library prepping for NEWTs. Both of you had your place and I couldn’t focus on anything.’

‘We all dealt with it in our own way. Not very effectively, with hindsight.’ She admitted.

‘Yeah. I guess I just got kind of locked onto this idea that I should go and see Malfoy. To be honest I don’t think it was really that noble - a large part of it was wanting him to absolve me of playing any part in him being in Azkaban. Sirius didn’t tell me much about what it’s like in there but what he did say, Merlin it made me scared for Malfoy..’

‘So you did what exactly?’

‘I hassled Kingsley to let me see him. He didn’t put up much resistance, he felt just as uneasy about someone underage being in there, even if they were a Malfoy. So I went along, and that year we had a series of the most terrible conversations I think I’ve ever experienced. It was weird - we still hated each other, but I think we both realised that we respected each other. When I started training as a Junior Auror, I carried on visiting. By then, things had kind of thawed. I mean, we weren’t friends but I kept him updated on what was going on outside, how his mother was, just a bit of what he was missing really. He’s got a pretty brilliant mind, when he isn’t putting it to scheming, so talking to him was always actually interesting. And that whole time, I kept thinking it was just _awful_ that he was still there. And I had to do something about it.’

‘Of course you did.’

‘I tried to talk to Kingsley but as a Junior Auror there was no way I could get someone’s sentence shortened.’

‘So is this why you were so keen to power through?! You went from Junior Auror to Auror then Senior Auror at such a speed-’

‘Bloody hell Hermione! No I wasn’t motivated by freeing Malfoy to rise through the ranks! You might find it hard to believe, but I’m actually pretty good at being an Auror - it seems my teenage years put me in good stead to do that particular line of work. Malfoy was just something in the background that I thought about whenever I’d been to visit him. I’d bring it up with Kingsley every so often, and he’d put me off. Until I became a Senior Auror, when he said he’d have to start taking me seriously. In the end, using my testimony as a character witness and a lack of precedent for his original conviction, we were able to transmute the sentence and get him moved into just house arrest. I went over to see him a bit less regularly once he was at the Manor; I’d done what I wanted to do, but by then I’d kind of got used to speaking to him. I gather most of his Pureblood friends had melted away, scared of association with his family name, and by that point it was a bit of a habit.. Once the house arrest ended, us seeing each other petered out a bit but we’d still meet up every so often and play chess. I thought that was last of it, until I was told about the appointment of my new partner.’

Hermione sat in silence trying to take it all in. _This has been happening under my nose for seven years. How did I not notice?! Am I an awful friend?_

‘Why didn’t you talk to me about it?’ She said slowly, almost guessing what his answer would be.

‘I don’t know. It just felt like something I had to do on my own.’

‘Oh my god Harry. _When_ are you going to stop doing that?!’ She couldn’t help but laugh, torn between frustration and amazement.   

‘That’s exactly what Ginny said.’ He said sheepishly.

‘Ginny knows?’

‘As of last night. It was kind of hard not to give her an explanation when Malfoy just Flooed into her living room as we were about to go to bed, said ‘thought I’d find you here when you weren’t at home, Hermione knows about you and Azkaban’, then hopped back into the fireplace. Bloody ferret. Thank fuck Ron wasn’t in. I didn’t get any sleep. Gin’s still mad.’

‘Well, that’s fair enough. I’m still mad too.’  

‘I’m sorry Hermione. It’s not good enough to say I needed to do it on my own, or that I was worried about distracting you when you had so much going on in your own life, but that was how I felt. I didn’t want to burden anyone else with it. Getting Malfoy out of Azkaban was hardly the clear cut business of hunting down Horcruxes.’

‘Ah yes, that clear cut business.’

‘You know what I mean. Morally clear cut - black and white. There was a lot of grey in shortening that sentence, ethical muddy waters.’  

‘You still should’ve given me the choice to be involved Harry.’

‘I know. I really am sorry.’

She sighed. _As if I could ever really stay mad at you._

‘I know you are.’

He looked up with delighted surprise and grabbed her hand.

‘Thank you.’

‘How could I stay angry when you make such good tea and articulate your stupid decision making process so well?’

He laughed.

‘Seriously though, Harry. You know you can come to me with stuff? With anything? At whatever stage?’

He chewed his lip. ‘Thanks Hermione.’

She knew that look.

‘Spit it out Harry, what else do you have to say?’

‘Well, I do have another small problem that I could use your advice on.’

‘Yes?’

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a tiny black jewellery box.

‘How the fuck do I go about giving this to Ginny, when she’s still so mad?’

She crossed the space on the sofa between them and threw her arms around him in a hug.

‘Oh my god Harry! About bloody time!’

‘I don’t think she’s going to say yes.’ He said doubtfully into her hair. ‘She’s _really_ angry.’

‘Well, you were an absolute idiot.’

‘I was. I could murder Malfoy for popping up like that.’

She punched his arm fondly. ‘Ten points from Gryffindor - you can’t blame Malfoy for this mess, it’s all on you.’

‘But I had it all planned for next weekend and if he had just bloody waited one more week she’d already be stuck with me.’

‘Of course, next weekend’s when you go to the Lake District right?’

‘Yeah. We’re going to fly to the top of Scafell Pike and when we get there, I’ll ask her.’

She grabbed his hand fondly. ‘Oh Harry. I’m sure you’ll win her back round before you head off, just be honest. And stop acting like you need to do everything alone when you’re about to invite someone to share their life with you.’

He smiled sheepishly. ‘Yeah I guess you’re right.’

‘I’ll go and see her after work if you like.’

‘Ah Hermione, do you think we’ll ever get to a stage where I don’t need you going in after me to clean up the mess?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Let’s hope so. Are you in for dinner any nights this week?’

‘I think I’m working late on this Romania case with Malfoy for the next few days so probably not, but I’ll see you at that Ministry thing on Friday won’t I?’

‘Urgh.’ She grimaced. The Ministry Fundraiser on Friday, she’d forgotten about that. She hated going to these stupid black tie events, paraded around as a war hero to try and squeeze some more galleons out of wealthy wizarding families and companies, and it was even worse that it was going to impinge on the weekend. _Why do I say yes to Kingsley?_

‘Yes I guess I am. What time are you getting there? I don’t want to arrive alone again.’

‘Let’s go together. I don’t think Ron’s going so shall I just come to your office at 7.30?’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Is it too soon to ask another favour?’ He said quickly.

‘Depends what it is.’ _We both know I’m going to say yes._

‘Can Malfoy come too?’

 _Urgh._ ‘Harry _really_?’

‘As a Senior Auror he’s been strong-armed into going too, and it’s going to be his first fundraiser as a Ministry employee. I think it would be good to show a joint front. God knows who from the _Prophet_ will be there waiting to pounce.’

_What was it Malfoy called him? Saint Potter? Why does he have to insist on being so bloody saintly to that ferret?!_

‘Fine. But I’m not spending any more time alone with him, you’re his babysitter, not me.’


	4. Degas

**Degas**

 

After that rocky start to the week, Hermione was pleased to be able to power through Wednesday, Thursday and Friday relatively undisturbed, save for Ron coming in to ‘have a cuppa’ at 3 every day (read: eat all of the biscuits she kept for visitors).

As promised to Harry, she’d had a drink with Ginny on Tuesday and although her best friend was pretty pissed off, Hermione thought she’d done pretty good work at cooling her down considering.

Work was a different story. This bloody Bill was going to be the death of her. She’d stayed late on Wednesday and Thursday, despite an Owl on Thursday night from Harry saying he’d cracked the Romania case with Malfoy early and did she want to come back for dinner with Ginny? She’d wanted nothing more than to go home, this Bill wasn’t going to get done by anyone else so she’d stayed.

The clock on Friday evening must have slowed down. It was 6.45 but she couldn’t face copying up the transcripts of any more House Elf interviews - she’d been so naive when she started, there was so much grey that she’d never anticipated. Trying to cobble together some kind of union for the Elves was proving much harder than she’d thought, and the opposing lobby had a seemingly unlimited source of cash. Where it was coming from, she couldn’t quite work out. _Probably the bloody Malfoys._

She started at the page before her. _Nope, I can’t do any more of this. 45 minutes until Harry gets here. Maybe I’ll just start getting ready._ She threw the document she was working on into the bottom drawer of her desk and started to get changed.

She was struggling to do the last bit of the zip up at the back when the door opened at the same time as someone knocked on it.

‘Good evening.’ Malfoy’s face appeared around her door.

Hermione jumped. _Well thank fuck I didn’t finish work and instead got changed early. Literally twenty seconds earlier and I would’ve been naked. Naked, in front of Malfoy. Argh._ She still couldn’t reach the zip but she’d be damned before she asked him for help.

‘You’re supposed to knock _before_ coming in. I could’ve been changing.’

He smiled wolfishly, crossed the room and threw himself into her chair.

‘Don’t put your feet on my desk!’ Hermione snapped, as he did exactly that, pulling his tie off, freeing the top few buttons of his collar and folding his arms behind his head. She tried not to stare at his neck and the sharp angle of his jaw.

‘You’re really early. Harry said you’d be here at half past.’

‘I like watching women get ready. There’s something soothing about that flurry of activity, the way you all act when no one’s watching: the dip of your head into a makeup bag, the face you pull when applying lipstick to the top bow of your lip - something vulnerable and beautiful about it.’ He mused.

 _The way ‘you all’ act? Sexist wanker._ Hermione bristled at the sweeping generalisations, thrown carelessly across the office with the air of someone who had watched many different women get ready.

‘Bloody voyeur. Draco Malfoy - a real modern Degas.’ She muttered under her breath.

‘Day Gar?’ He echoed.

‘You don’t know Degas? I thought you Purebloods were supposed to be cultured.’ _Hah._

‘I presume this is something Muggle. What’s a Day Gar?’

‘Oh he’s only one of the most influential artists of the late nineteenth century.’

‘Have you got any of his works to show me then?’

‘No Malfoy, I do not just have a Degas floating around in my office, you utter twat.’

He smirked and lit a cigarette with the end of his wand. ‘Touchy.’

‘You can’t smoke in here.’ She hissed.

‘Don’t let me stop you getting ready.’ He took a long drag and waved his wand lazily. Slow bewitching jazz filled the room.

‘You know Ella Fitzgerald?’ She couldn’t hide her surprise.

‘I’m full of surprises Granger.’ He could not have looked more smug. _That bastard._ ‘Now why would I be a modern Degas? I don’t paint.’

‘He was famous for painting women - usually dancers or people combing their hair or just out of the bath - in moments where they didn’t seem aware of being watched. It was controversial at the time, because they were such intimate scenes. His work is quite beautiful. You should go and see some.’

‘Sounds like my cup of tea. Maybe you could take me to see some?’

‘Hah. No.’

‘Oh come on Granger, it’d be fun.’

‘Literally no chance. I am not your babysitter. I’m sure you can find some on your own in big bad Muggle London.’

He shrugged, his whole body casual but his eyes focused sharply on her, glittering silver. ‘We’ll see.’

 _Was that a threat?!_ She decided to ignore him and carry on getting ready, but it was hard not to feel those eyes on her. Determined not to let him know how much it bothered her she powered on, trying not to let her hand shake as she applied her lipstick. When she finally turned back to him, hands on hips, he was still watching her dreamily from the desk chair.

‘Merlin that was just lovely.’ He practically purred.

‘Oh fuck off Malfoy.’

 _He is literally the original fuckboy. What is all of this?! What game is he playing?!_ Hermione didn’t play games and this was not only irritating, but deeply disconcerting.

‘I’m being honest. You’re beautiful.’

‘Forgive me if I doubt your sincerity.’ She snapped, rattled, smoothing the fabric nervously over her thighs. It was a floor length velvet dress, a deep grey blue; cobalt gunmetal. Close fitting with a slit up one leg, and a high boat neck and long sleeves. She wasn’t sure if it was entirely work appropriate, but there were literally _no_ work appropriate black tie dresses anywhere - this was the best she could do.

_He literally could not be any more obvious in looking me up and down. What the fuck is this? He couldn’t have tried harder to make me feel shit about myself as a teenager._

He pouted and stood. ‘Once again, your manners let you down Granger.’

He stepped around the desk towards her and she almost tripped backwards away from him, before catching herself. _Stand your ground._

He noticed and grinned. ‘Not to worry Granger, I’m just getting changed.’ Then he placed the tip of his wand to his shoulder and transfigured his clothes into perfectly fitted dress robes. _Smug bastard._

‘You know, you could ask me for help with that zip.’ He took another step closer.

‘I don’t need your help.’

‘It looks like you can’t reach it. Here let me.’ He spun her around by the shoulders and zipped the final bit of the dress up, dipping his head so she could feel his breath on the back of her exposed neck. She shivered. _Oh fuck_.

The soft chuckle behind her ear suggested he’d noticed that too.

Then he grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face him, thankfully taking a step back at the same time so they weren’t nose to nose.

‘Drink?’ He plucked a glass off the table and offered it to her.

‘Where did that come from?’ She spluttered, pulling her hand out of his.

‘Magic.’ He smirked.

‘Thanks.’ She took a big gulp, trying to hide how shaken she felt. _I am doing a bad job. He can tell and he is loving it. Where the fuck is Harry?_

On cue, there was a knock at the door and _at fucking last_ a messy head of black hair poked around the door.

‘Malfoy! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.’ Harry frowned, looking worriedly at Hermione.

‘I finished up early.’ His Auror partner shrugged. ‘Drink?’

‘Please.’ Harry grabbed the offered glass and downed it in one. ‘God I hate these fundraisers.’

‘You two with your Muggle blasphemy. So sweet.’

‘Is it possible for you to dial down just how irritating you are?’ Hermione hissed.

‘ _Hermione._ ’ Harry reproached. Malfoy looked delighted and refilled the Chosen One’s glass.

Hermione knocked back the rest of her drink and grimaced. ‘I’m not going to have to talk to you tonight am I?’

‘Depends on who you’re charming for money. If you’re going to try my dear mother I’d recommend having me there by your side.’

‘I think I’ll be steering clear of Narcissa Malfoy for funds to be spent on House Elves, but thanks for the advice.’ She said coldly.

Harry jabbed her in the ribs. _‘Be nice.’_ He mouthed as Malfoy topped up her glass.

_But he’s an arsehole._

‘I am.’ She hissed back.

Malfoy’s smile couldn’t have been wider, soaking in the room’s tension happily. ‘This is the first Ministry fundraiser I’ve been to as an employee. What’s it like?’

‘Awful.’ Harry and Hermione said together, pulling faces.

‘What?! It’ll be fun. Let’s each do a circuit of the donors, get something in the bag, then relax for the rest of the evening and drink.’

‘I’ve never had a strategy before.’ Harry said slowly, thinking it over.

‘Potter, that is literally no surprise to me. Granger, I assume you’ve had a game plan in the past? How does this measure up?’

‘Yours plan sounds reasonable.’ Hermione said tightly. _Of course I have not had a game plan in the past. I try not to think about these bloody awful events at all - before, during or after._

\----

 

It was just as bad as she had remembered. Every year she thought she must’ve over exaggerated, it couldn’t be _that_ bad. But she was always proven wrong. There were only so many hours you could spend trying to persuade influential Wizarding families to donate to the cause you were working towards. It was all so distasteful, this blatant lobbying and scouting for funds. Being treated like the most important person in the room, or having to treat someone else like the most important person in the room, depending on who you were talking to.

 _Almost done my circuit of the room._ She glanced around, trying to ascertain how the others were doing. She spotted Malfoy first. He was in his element, charming influential people effortlessly and working the crowd as if he’d been doing it since he could walk. Which of course, he had been. _He was born to do this kind of mindless shit._ She watched him closely, intrigued. It was sort of his debut as a Ministry employee. She was surprised at how warmly people responded to him - Harry hadn’t been wrong when he’d said the Malfoys had been social pariahs since the war. She was also surprised Narcissa had come along at all - it was interesting watching her glide around the room on her own, held at a distance by most people but seeming not to care as she made small talk with the Ministry officials who were keeping her husband locked in Azkaban. If she was bothered, she didn’t let on. As far as Hermione could tell, her son hadn’t spoken to her all evening - he seemed to be focused on striking out on his own.

_Intriguing._

Harry was harder to spot, and once her eyes found him she had trouble not laughing. He looked like her - the picture of awkwardness. His bow tie was askew, his arms folded tightly, his hair ruffled from running his hands through it all evening. He was currently laughing feebly at an old Warloch’s joke, but kept tapping his foot and looking around. He caught her eye and flashed her a tired smile. They were used to being wheeled out by Ministry at events like this, but it didn’t make it any easier.

Who hadn’t she spoken to? Well Mrs Malfoy obviously. The Batruvians and the Smyths too. Urgh. Maybe she’d just cut her loop short. That conversation with Adelina Zabini had to count for at least three other potential donors.

She made a beeline for the bar.

‘Double gin and tonic please.’

The young wizard on the other side of the bar grinned widely. ‘Of course Miss Granger. Could do you a triple if you need it?’

She laughed. _Am I that obvious?_ ‘Yes actually, please do. I’ve seen you working at these before, what’s your name?’

‘Carl. I was a few years below you at Hogwarts, fairly sure my brother Wayne was in your year - Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins?’

‘Oh yes. Friends with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan wasn’t he?’

He nodded and she smiled warmly at him, glad for the slightly familiar face. _An ally._ _Maybe I’ll just stay here._

But the reprieve was short lived. As he handed her the drink she felt a hand at her other elbow. ‘You’re cheating Granger. You haven’t finished your circuit.’ A low voice drawled into her ear.

‘I _can’t._ ’ She could hear the whine in her own voice but she couldn’t help it. ‘I’m shit at this.’

‘Merlin’s ballsack, hold the front page of the _Prophet_. We’ve found something Hermione Granger is shit at.’

 _Everything you say makes me want to scream. You are SO fucking annoying._ ‘How do you know I haven’t finished my loop?’

‘I’ve been watching you. Like you’ve been watching me.’ He said evenly.

To hide the blush spreading across her face she added a splash of tonic to the triple gin and knocked the drink back, slamming the glass on the counter. _Argh argh argh why did I do that?_ She shuddered at the bitterness, the pure alcohol, of the almost straight gin.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. ‘If you carry on like that Granger, Potter and I are going to struggle to keep up.’

‘Please kindly fuck off Malfoy. I am tired.’

‘Then maybe we should just leave?’ He was wearing that bloody crooked smile.

Carl behind the bar started drying glasses with obsessive concentration, his eyes wide.

‘Let’s escape Granger.’ Malfoy whispered.

‘I am not escaping anywhere with _you_. Now fuck. Off. Malfoy.’

‘You’re foul today.’ He said cheerfully.

‘Only to people who deserve it.’

‘I see. Are you negging me Granger? That’s the right term, isn’t it? Negging?’

‘No I am not bloody negging you! I just don’t like you.’

‘This is brutal Granger. Absolutely savage. Shall we take it outside? We’ll have another gin and tonic, and a firewhiskey, the best single malt you have please.’ He threw a couple of galleons onto the bar and Carl gaped at them, before hurriedly handing over the drinks.

‘Granger?’ Malfoy handed her the drink, offered his arm and lowered his voice. ‘You can’t very well storm out, I’ve done an excellent job at winning over the room.’

 _God you are infuriating._ She took his arm, gritting her teeth, and let him lead her out onto the empty balcony. Muggle London stretched out below, a sea of twinkling lights against the inky night.  

‘You have me outside. Now what do you want Malfoy?’

‘Yes that’s confirmed it - I had this suspicion that you didn’t win the war with your charm.’ He tilted his head to the side, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

‘I’m not going to dignify that with a response.’

He continued looking her over, and then finally said, ‘I meant what I said earlier you know. You look really good.’

‘Is that my cue to fall into your bed?’ She folded her arms.

He laughed. ‘I wouldn’t argue. But if I was actively pursuing you with that in mind, trust me - you’d know.’

‘You are so infuriating.’

‘Watch out, there’s a thin line between love and hate.’ He smirked.

‘I have literally _never_ found that to be the case.’ She said stubbornly.

‘Oh really?’ He stepped so close their noses were almost touching. She could practically taste the firewhiskey on his lips. His bow tie was hanging undone around his neck, the first few shirt buttons unfastened and she could have traced his collarbone with her tongue.

‘Take me to see some Degas Granger.’

Her chest was so tight she could barely breathe. His eyes were smiling even though his soft lips were twisted scornfully, and her body ached for his touch.

‘I will not.’ She muttered.

‘Come on Granger, take me. How will I cope in the big bad Muggle city without you? Take me.’

 _Take me._ She avoided his eyes but looking at his mouth was just as bad. His lips looked so soft.

‘Granger? Say yes.’

 _Is this what it’s like to be hypnotised?_ He was just so close.

‘Fine. Yes.’

_Did I just say yes?!_

_Holy shit. I can never be alone and drunk with this guy._

_Holy shit. I am currently alone and drunk with this guy._

‘Draco?’ A silken voice broke the moment and Hermione sprang away, out of reach.

It was Narcissa Malfoy. If she had any feelings about what she’d seen, her beautiful pale face didn’t betray them. _I cannot believe I feel thankful for Narcissa Malfoy right now_.

‘I thought you had left without saying hello.’

‘Mother.’ Draco crossed the open space and kissed both of her cheeks. ‘You know I would never do that.’

‘You looked wonderful out there tonight darling. A real Malfoy.’

‘Thanks.’ He grinned. ‘Oh, you know Hermione Granger?’ He waved Hermione over. ‘Hermione Granger, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is Hermione Granger.’

 _Yes I know who your fucking mother is, Malfoy. She was in the same bloody room when your lunatic aunt was torturing me._ ‘Yes I know. Good evening Mrs Malfoy.’

‘Miss Granger.’ Narcissa bowed her head, having the grace to look slightly ashamed. ‘There’s nothing I can say except I am truly sorry for the circumstances we last saw each other under.’

Not trusting herself to reply properly, Hermione nodded tightly. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I think I can see someone I’m supposed to speak to inside. Good evening.’

She would’ve literally run away if Malfoy hadn’t grabbed her arm. ‘Hey Granger.’

‘Yes?’

‘I won’t forget about Degas. Have a good night.’

Then he let go and linked arms with his mother.

Hermione said nothing and left the balcony as quickly as humanly possible. _What the actual fuck._ She scanned the room desperately trying to catch sight of her best friend. How dare he leave her on her own with Malfoy _again. This feels dangerously like a running theme._ _He isn’t here. The bastard must have gone and left me already._ She marched over to the Fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

‘12 Grimmauld Place.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments so far :) Will try not to leave too long between updates! x


	5. Fascinating

**Fascinating**

 

‘Malfoy is un-fucking-believable. You have to keep him under control.’

‘Keep him under control?’ Harry looked up mildly from his book as Hermione stormed into the living room through the fireplace.  

‘He won’t leave me alone.’

‘I _have_ been told he’s incorrigible.’  

‘Are you fucking laughing Harry Potter?!’

‘No! … Of course not!’ He grinned. ‘Maybe a bit.’

‘He is an absolute prick. An arrogant, obnoxious know-it-all wanker. And he’s your problem, not mine.’

‘Methinks the lady doth protest too much?’

‘Seriously Harry, shut up.’ Hermione glared. ‘And it’s the other way around - the lady doth protest too much, methinks. If you’re going to quote Shakespeare, do it right.’  

‘Oh Hermione, just give him a chance. He’s okay when you get to know him. Even Ron thinks he might be alright.’

‘What?! Ron hates Malfoy.’

‘Yeah well it seems Ron is being more mature than some of us these days.’ Harry folded his arms pointedly.

‘So you want us to become a little gang? You, me, Ron, Ginny and _Malfoy?!_ ’

‘No.’ He fidgeted with his glasses.

‘Oh my god, you actually do!’

‘I don’t want us to become a little gang. We’re 25, not 12. Some of us are acting that way.’ He frowned at her.

‘You snuck off without me. You left me at his bloody mercy!’

‘Oh give over Hermione.’ Harry said affably. ‘You were looking very cosy on the balcony with Malfoy and I’d done my round of donors, so I just came home. If anyone was left in anyone else’s mercy, I left Malfoy in yours.’

‘Oh because he’s such a precious little petal.’

‘No, you’re just bloody fierce! I don’t know anyone else less likely to let themselves be pushed around.’

‘Hermione? Is everything okay?’ Ginny appeared in the doorframe, tying a dressing gown and yawning.

‘No. Your idiot boyfriend left me alone with Malfoy both _before_ and _during_ the fundraiser and if it starts becoming a regular occurrence I think I may go mad.’

‘I see. Cup of tea?’

‘Gin!’ _This is a big deal! Have my back!_

‘Sorry I’m still asleep. So you were alone with Malfoy? Is it really a problem? He’s funny and clever, yesterday I could not stop laughing when he was-’

‘Yesterday?’ Hermione cut in sharply.

Harry winced. ‘Ah yes, Malfoy came over so we could carry on working on the case, and when we finished early I suggested he just stay for dinner. Gin came over and err, well you know, I owled you but you couldn’t get away?’

‘Malfoy had dinner here? Yesterday?’

‘Why are we so focused on the yesterday part of this?’ Ginny mumbled sleepily, climbing into Harry’s lap.  

‘I can’t believe this! He actually _is_ wheedling his way into our friendship group and-’

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘Hermione, he’s not wheedling. _I_ asked him to come back so we could check a book in my office, and _I_ suggested he stay for food.’

‘Because you want to be his friend.’ _And you’re making the rest of us be his friend too._

Harry sighed. ‘We are both being civil to each other so we can do our jobs.’

‘You don’t have to hang out with him all of the hours under the sun to do your job.’

‘Look I get what you’re saying Hermione.’ Ginny said. _Finally._ ‘It’s Malfoy. Obviously I have some reservations. But after yesterday even Ron was saying-’

 _What._ ‘Ron was here yesterday too?! You threw a cosy little dinner party with Ron and Malfoy?!’

Harry groaned and Ginny laughed.

‘Are you trying to replace me with Malfoy?!’

‘Hermione.’ Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching his face up. ‘Ron just popped by and ended up staying as well. It was all very casual.’

‘It sounds all very friendly.’

‘Well okay, yes. It did become a bit friendly. We ended up spending a lot of the evening laughing.’

_Do I feel jealous? Is that what this is?_

‘Hermione, seriously what’s going on? We all think Malfoy was a dick in school, no one’s arguing with that. Not even him. But he seems to be trying to be a better person and I would’ve thought you of all people would be supportive of that.’

_Damn you Harry Potter, using my own good nature against me._

‘He.. baits me. He winds me up. Just for fun. It’s driving me mad.’ She said eventually.

‘Is he being mean?’ Ginny looked suddenly alert.

‘No, not really. Just.. infuriating.’

‘Interesting. Yesterday he said he finds you, I quote, _fascinating_. He’s fascinated by you, you’re infuriated by him. Sounds like a recipe for something explosive..?’ She raised an eyebrow.

Harry was trying not to smile. ‘He does seem to be getting under your skin.’

‘I am so sick of people laughing at me. You two are wankers. I’m going to bed.’ She huffed.

‘Oh no Hermione, come on, stay down here for a cup of tea.’ Ginny caught her hand.

‘No thanks Gin, I’m not in the mood.’

‘Ah but we’re heading off early tomorrow so we probably won’t see you - maybe we could hang out next week? Wednesday?’

 _Of course, this weekend._ Hermione softened slightly and smiled, remembering Harry’s plan for their time in the Lakes.

‘That sounds good.’

‘And you’ll be at the picnic next Saturday?’ Ginny pressed.

‘Definitely. I have some reading to do. Is George coming?’ The last few times they’d gone George had come with them so he, Ginny, Harry and Ron could play a hotchpotch two-a-side game of something which vaguely resembled Quidditch whilst Hermione sat and read.

‘Er need to check, probably.’ Harry said vaguely.

‘Well see you after the weekend then.’ She pulled them both into a hug, squeezing Harry’s hand. ‘Sorry about before, I was just flustered. Have a good time. Take lots of photos.’  

They shushed her apology and both assured her they would return with a plethora of photographs to share.

‘What are you going to do with the weekend whilst we’re gone?’ Ginny asked.

‘Oh I don’t know, it’s quite nice not having plans for once. Relax, get some life admin done, read. Nothing too crazy.’

 _Famous last words._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, more soon! :) thanks so much for all the feedback so far! x


	6. Obnoxious Owl

**Obnoxious Owl**

 

Hermione looked around groggily. What was that tapping? Why was it so light already? Why did her head hurt this much?

 _Ah shit._ There was an eagle owl at her window, hammering with its beak impatiently. It was half fucking 11 on a Saturday morning and she’d only just woken up. The bloody fundraiser was last night and there had been all that firewhiskey and gin.

‘Go away.’ She mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head.

The owl was not going to let up. It started to draw its talons down the glass. A horrible nails-on-a-blackboard screech filled the room. _Bastard owl._ Glaring, she heaved herself out of bed and pulled down the sash window.

Whose owl even was this?

She frowned as it landed on her bed, keeping the rolled parchment tightly between its beak.

‘Well come on then.’ She held out her hand. The owl did fuck all. In fact, she could have sworn it raised an eyebrow challengingly.

_Owls._

She wandered downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed some bread and headed back up to her room. It was a bit old, the bottom of the bag, but Pigwidgeon never cared about that sort of thing.

‘Morning Miss Granger.’ Kreacher apparated into the kitchen, making her jump. ‘That bread is stale.’

‘Oh it’s not that bad is it?’

Kreacher raised an eyebrow. It always seemed as though he was just about tolerating her and Harry. ‘If Miss Granger wants to eat nasty old bread who is Kreacher to stop her?’

‘It’s for an owl.’

‘Oh. Well. They have no taste. It’ll eat it - better than worms.’ Kreacher sniffed.

‘What are your plans today?’

Kreacher frowned. He didn’t like it when she tried to make small talk. ‘Going to see Winky.’

Ever since Harry had freed him, the elf had drifted in and out of Grimmauld Place - Hermione wasn’t sure where he spent most of his time, but he popped back in every so often. Usually to change his pillowcase and check Harry hadn’t burnt the house down.

‘Good day.’ He gave a funny little habitual bow and with a crack he was gone again.

She took the bread back upstairs and laid it on her bed next to the owl.

‘Can I have that now?’

The owl turned its head away and lifted its beak. _This owl has literally turned its nose up at my bread._ She stared. _Who the fuck would have such an obnoxious owl?_

_Ah._

_Of course he’d have a fucking obnoxious owl._

‘Give me that!’ She snapped, trying to pull the parchment from the owl’s beak. The owl flapped its wings and she jumped back, startled. He settled his wings and fixed her with his big yellow eyes. _This is what an owl looks like when it’s smug. Even his fucking owl can do smug._

‘I don’t know what you want! What are you after?’ She pleaded. The owl turned its back to her, clearly seeing her as a peasant. ‘A bit of sourdough crumpet?’ She asked hopefully.

It swivelled its head to her, marginally interested.

_Of course that’s what you want. Fucking pretentious owl, only deigning to sample the most expensive crumpets Co-op sell._

She sighed, and headed back to the kitchen. By the time she’d defrosted a crumpet in the toaster and brought it back up to her room, she wondered if the owl would’ve left.

Of course it hadn’t. It was still stood on her bed, acting as if it owned the place.

‘Here you go. Now give me that.’ She held out her hand, and the owl finally dropped the parchment and started to tear at the crumpet.

 

 

_Granger._

_I know you don’t have any plans today and Potter is away. Let’s see some Degas. Where should I meet you?_

_Draco._

_Argh_. No way was she seeing him today. She grabbed her quill.

 

 

_Dear Malfoy,_

_You don’t know my plans, I’m busy._

_Hermione._

_Ps. Your owl is horrid._

 

She rolled the parchment and passed it to the owl, seized for a small second with the fear that he would know what she’d written. She wasn’t convinced he hadn’t - he was glaring at her as he left half the crumpet on the bed and headed for the window.

She made a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table, pondering how to spend the day. Before she could begin to make a plan, the owl appeared again, swooping into the kitchen from the hallway (presumably making his way in through the bedroom window she’d left open without bothering to knock). She barely moved for the next hour or so, whilst the owl flew in and out with messages, managing to look even more haughty with every return flight.

 

_Granger._

_Oh come on. Potter and Ginny are away and I know for a fact the Weasel is hanging out with the Bones family for Bones Snr’s 60th. Are you planning to just stay in that dingy little house all day reading?_

_You promised._

_Draco._

_Ps. Lay off Poll. All he wants is to be shown some respect._

 

_Dear Malfoy,_

~~_Fuck off._~~ _I don’t have to explain my movements to you, and I’m not your fucking babysitter. If you’re so keen to go and look at some art, you can do it alone._

_And I did not promise - I was coerced._

_Hermione._

_Ps. You called your owl Polly?!_

 

_Granger._

_Let’s not beat around the bush - you were not coerced, you were overawed by my magnetic charm and pure sex appeal. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. If you don’t tell me where you want to meet, I will go ahead and Floo right into your living room. Don’t pretend the thought isn’t giving you thrills._

_Draco._

_Ps. Don’t be obtuse. His name is Pollux. My family like stars._

 

_You’re a wanker. Do NOT Floo here. I swear I will push you straight back into the fireplace._

 

_Granger._

_Are you being rude because you’re hungover or because you’re feeling foolish at quite how much you couldn’t tear your eyes off me last night?_

_You know as a witch you really don’t need to threaten physical violence. How many times do I need to remind both you and Potter that you can use magic..?_

_See you in half an hour?_

_Draco._

 

_Fine. I swear to God if you put a foot near the Floo I will hex you like you’ve never been hexed before._

 

_Granger._

_I know for a fact that underneath that fiery exterior you’re itching to educate me in Muggle ways. Think about how much you’ll be able to lord it over me, rabbiting on about something I don’t know about. I’m a quick learner - it’ll be much more fulfilling than trying to teach Potter and Weasel anything. I was second in my year at Hogwarts, you know._

_Hex me like I’ve never been hexed before? Sounds dirty._

_See you in twenty._

_Draco._

 

Hermione sighed. He wasn’t going to drop this, she could tell. Maybe she could just march him through the National Gallery then leave it there and get on with the rest of her day. She didn’t want him here. It was bad enough having his owl floating around the place, it’d be even worse to have Malfoy himself here, poking around her things.

 

_Malfoy._

_Fine, I’ll meet you in Covent Garden in half an hour. Don’t be late._

_Hermione._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (those sourdough crumpets are so good, owl's got taste) x


	7. Mills, Boon & the Upstart Crow

**Mills, Boon & the Upstart Crow**

 

It was only when she reached Covent Garden she realised she hadn’t specified actually where to meet. Maybe he’d go to the market.  _ If not, ah well at least I tried and then I’ll just head home guilt-free.  _

She turned the corner and spotted him immediately, that white blonde hair instantly recognisable.

_ Ah bugger. No such luck. _

He was leant against one of the pillars at the front of the church, eyes narrowed and focused closely on the street performer in the square. She tried not to notice how good he looked in Muggle clothes and, pushing down lingering trepidation, headed over. 

‘Malfoy.’

‘Do we not regulate this?’ He didn’t move his gaze from the performer, and she realised every muscle in his body was stiff with nervous energy. 

‘What?’

‘This. It’s broad daylight in the middle of Muggle London.’ 

She turned around and noticed it was a magician performing in front of them. ‘Oh Malfoy.’ She laughed. ‘Have you never seen a street performer before?’

‘What?’ He still hadn’t looked at her.  _ After all of your pestering last night, today you’re more interested in a bloody magician than me. Not that I want you to be interested in me. But argh. Whiplash.  _

‘It’s only Muggle magic, simmer down.’ 

‘Muggle magic? Seems like a contradiction in terms.’

‘Well that’s what it is.’

‘So he’s not a Wizard?’

‘Wouldn’t think so.’ She shrugged. 

‘It is fucking weird that  _ that  _ is allowed.’ He sniffed, looking annoyed. 

She laughed again. 

He scowled. ‘If you’re teaching me about Muggle things you’re off to a shitty start. Tutors aren’t supposed to cackle at their pupils.’

She rolled her eyes and started to walk in the direction of Charing Cross Road. 

‘Don’t try and twist this into something more long-term than it was ever meant to be. This isn’t the start of me benevolently teaching you about Muggle things because you’re ignorant. If you want to learn, educate yourself. This is a one-off. I am humouring you because I know you’re a relentless wanker who will keep haranguing me if I don’t. And I like the National Gallery.’ 

‘You’ve been before then?’ 

‘Of course I’ve been before! It’s the National Gallery!’ 

‘This is exactly what I’m talking about - how would you have felt if everything you asked at Hogwarts was met with sneers of derision because it was a world you didn’t know everything about already?’ He said with mock despair. 

‘Are you fucking  _ kidding _ ?’ 

He bit his lip and grinned. ‘Oh yes. Well I meant by the teachers, not by  _ me _ .’ 

_ You are fucking unbelievable.   _

She folded her arms as she walked and said nothing, biting her tongue.  _ Just get this over with quickly. Show him the paintings and then you can get on with your day. _

She could feel him watching her closely as they weaved through the crowds. 

‘Granger.’ He grabbed her elbow from behind and pulled her to the side of the pavement, by the entrance of a small alley. ‘About that.’

‘What?’ 

‘About me. At school.’ He looked at her searchingly. ‘I was a complete dick. I was cruel, and hurtful, and the way I behaved towards you was... Well, it was inexcusable. I’m sorry.’ 

She stared at him. 

_ Are you genuinely sorry? Could I even tell the difference if you were lying?  _ She realised with a chill that she probably couldn’t. She’d only be able to see what he let her. And she had no way of knowing it was the truth. 

He didn’t say anything more but stared right back. She noticed idly that there were flecks of blue in his grey eyes.  _ Did Draco Malfoy just apologise for being a bully? The boy who made me cry, who made me feel worthless. How do I respond to that? How am I supposed to respond to that? Should I believe him? If I believe him, should I feel different? I feel the same.  _

‘I deserved that slap. I deserved a dozen more slaps from you actually.’ The corners of his mouth were twisting into a smirk. 

‘Yes a dozen missed opportunities.’ She said drily. 

‘Look Granger. I’m not expecting you to forgive me, or forget it. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. I know you think I’m the same, and as you know I’m the first to say I’m hardly a changed man, but I have grown up a bit. I’m not going to pull your hair.’ 

_ You’re Malfoy. You’ve been nothing but awful to me since the day we met up until about a week ago.  _ She frowned at him, trying to work him out.  _ You may not be the snotty racist child I first met, or the shadowy doomed shell of a wizard I last saw properly seven years ago, but what have you grown up into? All I know is that you’re a devious, irritating, adversarial flirt.  _

_ I don’t trust you.  _

‘Hmm.’ She said finally. 

‘I like your hair these days.’

‘Oh fuck off.’ 

‘See usually I love it when you’re riled but this time that wasn’t actually my intention.’ He said cheerfully. 

‘I don’t trust you.’ She blurted out. 

‘Bit rude. But fair enough.’ He shrugged, apparently unfazed. 

_ Shouldn’t you be annoyed if you’ve just laid out all of these heartfelt emotions and I’ve stamped on them? Unless you don’t mean them at all? _

‘I mean, that was all very nice but you’re not known for being up for sharing your emotions...’

He grinned. ‘Trying to figure me out Granger? That’ll drive you mad. Best take me at face value.’ 

_ That is literally the last thing I’ll be doing. _

‘I think you’re just playing with me. As usual. Come on, let’s get going.’ 

He laughed and looped his arm through hers. ‘You’re so suspicious, I love it.’ 

‘I think most people go for trust over suspicion.’ She glared. 

‘I’m not most people. I’m a Malfoy.’  

‘I don’t know if you’ve ever mentioned that in the whole time I’ve known you.’

‘You’re so spiky around me Granger, it’s so fun. Let’s go see Degas and argue some more. Do you know any Muggle history you’d like to teach me about this area whilst we walk?’

She couldn’t help herself. ‘Well you see that road there? It leads to Charing Cross, which gets its name because it was the site of an Eleanor cross. The Muggle King, Edward I had 12 stone monuments built on the spots the body of his wife, Queen Eleanor, had been rested after she died.’

‘Why?’

‘Because he loved her. They were famously close.’

‘Ah, the age of chivalric romance?’

‘Well Edward I is what, thirteenth century? So I guess it was. They sound rather sweet actually - apparently on Easter Monday every year, Edward would let Eleanor’s ladies trap him in his bed and then he’d pay them a ransom so he could go to his wife’s bedroom on the first day after Lent.’

‘Weird way to get your kicks.’ 

‘It’s romantic.’ 

‘Of  _ course  _ you’re a romantic. It’s all those Muggle romance books you’ve read isn’t it?’

‘You don’t know a fucking thing about Muggle genres so don’t pretend you do. You wouldn’t know Mills and Boon from Shakespeare if the Upstart Crow himself came and smacked you in the face with an anthology of his tragedies.’

‘Well what would you recommend I start with then?’ 

‘There are thousands of Muggle classics! I can’t just pluck them off the top of my head!’

‘No need to get shirty just because you can’t remember any titles Granger.’ 

_ Wanker.  _ She threw open her bag in frustration and started to rummage around. 

‘Here! Start with this.’ She thrust  _ Pride & Prejudice  _ into his hands. ‘You have to actually read it. I want to know what you think.’ 

He grinned widely and nodded. ‘Step two of my Muggle education. I look forward to meeting up so we can discuss my take on it.’ 

She stopped in her tracks and glared.  _ How did that happen? I expressly said I wasn’t going to be his fucking Muggle tutor. And here I am setting bloody reading tasks. Did he manipulate me into that?  _ She tried to replay the conversation back in her mind, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from his smug smile. 

_ He did it on fucking purpose, I know he did.  _

‘Granger, much as I hate to interrupt your current emotional turmoil, the light up there is green which I think means we need to cross.’ 

_ He definitely did it on fucking purpose.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys! you are making me blush with all of your incredibly nice comments, thank you so much for the support and feedback! sorry it's only a short one - longer chapters on their way x


	8. Silentium

**Silentium**

 

‘Come on Granger, tell me more Muggle history.’

‘I am not your fucking Muggle Studies teacher.’ She snapped. She had been trying to ignore him stonily, but it hadn’t worked very well.

‘Who’s on the column?’ He jerked his head to the centre of Trafalgar Square as they waited for the final traffic light before the National Gallery.

‘Nelson.’ She said reflexively. _Oh for fuck’s sake Hermione! Shut up! This isn’t leading to any bloody house points._  

She glared as he laughed. ‘You truly can’t help it, can you? It’s like a compulsion.’

‘I am not in the mood Malfoy.’

‘I like it.’

‘Still not in the mood.’

‘I’m being serious! I like it. Fuck knows why you were put in Gryffindor though, you always should’ve been in one of the smart houses.’

‘Oh how strange that Draco Malfoy, having spoken to me for circa one fucking week, has not reached the same conclusion as the bloody Sorting Hat, whose only purpose is to see the truth of people’s character.’

‘I’m very observant. Now tell me about Nelson.’

‘I will not. Find a fucking library.’

‘You know if you’re a bit nicer to me, maybe I’ll take you to the library at Malfoy Manor one day.’

‘I have absolutely no desire to visit Malfoy Manor again.’

‘Yes yes but the library, Granger. It’s a cathedral for books. I’d say the range and quality of reading material there pushes the Hogwarts Library into a solid second place.’

‘Yes well you would.’

‘I know you want to see it.’ _Of course I do._

‘I do not.’

‘You’re a shitty liar.’

‘Green man!’ She cried, darting across the road just before the traffic started to move again.

When she got to the other side she realised he hadn’t moved as quickly and was still on the other side of the road, wearing a sulky expression and scowling at the black cabs suspiciously.

_Wizards and cars. Always entertaining._

She folded her arms and watched him, smiling slightly at how annoyed he looked at being left behind.

When the lights finally changed and he made his way over she couldn’t resist asking, ‘So Malfoy, were those your lightning fast seeker reflexes? No wonder Harry wiped the floor with you.’

‘No one has ever wiped the floor with me in anything Granger.’ He said haughtily.

‘Except maybe me in every lesson at school?’

For a moment he looked genuinely annoyed, then he laughed and shook his head. ‘You have no idea how much shit I took from my father for that.’

‘Oh?’

‘Obviously. Although with hindsight it was probably mildly good for me at that age to discover I wasn’t brilliant at _everything._ ’

‘Sorry, are you saying that without my shining academic record there’s a real possibility you could’ve turned out even more arrogant than you already are?’

‘Of course. I’m a Malfoy remember?’ He flashed her a crooked grin.

 _Ah that grin._ She shifted her gaze quickly and held her arms out to the building ahead. ‘Prat. Well, welcome to The National Gallery. They’ve actually got part of the Burrell collection of Degas’ work in a small exhibition currently, so we might as well just go straight there.’

He reached one of his arms out to catch her left hand. ‘Come on then Granger, wow me.’

 

\---

 

‘Wow.’ He whispered as they weaved through the rooms to the gallery where the temporary Burrell collection was on display. ‘It is really fucking weird that none of them move.’

‘Now you know how I feel when confronted with Wizarding paintings. It is really fucking weird that someone can be dead but also talking inside a painting.’

‘I’ve never really thought about that.’

‘Malfoy.’ She brought them to an abrupt stop outside the gallery room and suddenly realised they were still holding hands. _What is his game?!_ She drew her hand away and he smiled mockingly. ‘Much as I’ve loved this incessant _chatter_ , I think perhaps we should look at these paintings at our own pace.’

He shrugged. ‘Fine.’

‘Separately.’ She emphasised.

He rolled his eyes. ‘Oh calm down, I can handle being on my own. I won’t hex anyone.’

‘You’re the one who insisted on an escort!’

‘Are you my _escort_ Granger?’

 _Argh._ ‘Are you twelve?’ She hissed, then gestured between their bodies with irritation. ‘ _This._ This is why we’re looking at Degas separately.’

‘Such a martyr Granger. Go on then, ladies first.’ He bowed ironically.

She pushed past him.

_I shouldn’t be rising to him. Why am I rising to him? I know he’s doing it on purpose. Harry was right, he does get under my skin._

_What does that mean?!_

_And what the fuck does it mean that he’s apparently ‘fascinated’ by me?_

_What a load of bollocks. What an utter idiot._

_An idiot I will now ignore._

She noticed he’d gone to the other side of the room, and was staring at a painting with an almost earnest expression.

_How can he possibly look so innocent when I’ve just spent the last half an hour ready to push him into the traffic because he is so fucking annoying?_

_Ignore him ignore him._

She wandered round the three rooms, trying to soaking in the work. She wasn’t really ignoring Malfoy - honestly, she was keenly aware the whole time of where he was in each room.

 _So I can avoid him_ . _Obviously._

But around an hour later, when she’d looked at each piece in the collection, she realised she wasn’t just aware of him in each room, she was trying to surreptitiously spot him.

_Is it so I can avoid him?_

He was currently stood in front of a beautiful pastel sketch in blues and yellows of a woman lifting her arms to her shoulder, drawn from behind. Her favourite.

_What does he think of it? Why has he been stood there for so long?_

She realised she was itching to know what he thought, and her feet had started towards him without a conscious directive from her brain.

He had his hands jammed in the pockets of the Muggle jacket he was wearing and was stood directly in front of the sketch, face completely blank.

She reached his elbow and just stopped herself from resting a hand on his arm.

 _What the hell is going on in my head?!_  

‘I like this one best. Dancer adjusting her shoulder strap.’ He said thoughtfully without looking away from it.

She stared at him.

_That’s my favourite. Not yours. Your favourite should be something more ostentatious, something that screams luxury or extravagance._

‘I like the way it’s completely stripped back. Just that pastel.’ He looked at it wistfully.

‘It’s my favourite.’ She mumbled, adding a hasty ‘too’ to the end of her sentence after hearing how possessive it sounded.

He nodded. ‘I think that’s probably one of the first things we’ve agreed on Granger.’

‘Hmm.’

He finally looked away from the wall and turned to her. ‘I’m done. Are you done? Want to get a cup of tea somewhere? This place has a cafe?’

‘Oh I’d rather just get a takeaway from somewhere and sit outside, it’s so sunny. St James’s Park is near.’ _What am I saying? This isn’t the plan. The plan is to leave now and enjoy the rest of my day in peace. Far far far away from Draco Malfoy._

‘Well let’s do that then.’

 

\---

 

They kicked off their shoes and threw themselves down on the grass. He raised a condescending eyebrow at her mismatched socks and leant back on his elbows.

‘Nice socks.’

‘I don’t have time to match socks.’

‘It’s not about time Granger, it’s about priorities.’

‘Fine. Matching socks is not one of my priorities. And don’t pretend to me that you match your own socks - presumably some poor elf is somewhere matching up endless mountains of black boring socks.’

‘Black cashmere socks.’ He corrected.

‘Cashmere socks? You’re ridiculous.’

‘I just want to be comfortable. There’s no crime in an everyday luxury. If you tried them you’d never look back.’

‘Not the top of my to-do list to be honest.’

‘Just because you seem to have a chip on your shoulder about sock quality, don’t try and shame the rest of us.’

‘The rest of you. I’m pretty certain I don’t know anyone else who wears cashmere socks.’

He looked thoughtful. ‘McGonagall?’

‘No chance! Her socks will be made of something warm and sensible. Nice sturdy wool.’

He was closer than he needed to be, but she couldn’t bring herself to shuffle away, and a part of her thought he was mulling that over as he watched her closely with a cryptic expression.

Then he stretched his legs out and nudged her foot with one of his own impeccably clad feet. She jumped at his touch and he grinned.

‘Sorry, accident.’ He smirked.

_Clearly not. Why the fuck did I have to jump so obviously?_

She looked down at the tea in her hands, avoiding his eyes. _Why am I here? How did this happen? Did I say yes at any point? Did I say no? Argh._

‘You know what you were saying earlier about it being weird people can still talk in a painting even though they’re dead?’ He cut into her scrambled thoughts.

‘Voice down Malfoy.’

‘Oh no one’s near, they can’t hear us.’ He waved her concern away with a hand. ‘I was thinking about what you said. And from the outside it probably is a bit odd. But I’ve actually learnt some pretty interesting stuff from long-dead relatives on canvases.’

‘Blood supremacy?’

‘Slightly too close to the bone.’

‘Sorry.’ She mumbled.

He laughed. ‘Merlin you’re too sweet. I was _joking_.’

She glared and shoved his shoulder.

He continued, eyes lit. ‘You were being catty but yes, obviously some of them bang on about blood purity. That’s not all though - there’s more to the Malfoys than meets the eye.’

‘Oh _really?_ ’

‘Of course there is! We can trace my family line back to beyond William the Conqueror - those portraits know a lot of forgotten magic, not all of it dark.’

‘Not all of it dark.’ She scoffed, mockingly. ‘Such a bad boy Malfoy, where’s your skateboard?’

‘My what?’

‘Ah forget it. Come on then, forgotten magic?’

‘Yes. Well before Hogwarts how do you think magic was passed down and taught?’

She realised with a jolt that hadn’t actually been covered in _Hogwarts: A History._ ‘Presumably some was written down and some was oral tradition?’

He nodded. ‘Exactly - wealthy Wizarding families had scrolls, poorer ones passed things on with word of mouth. I don’t know how Muggle-borns fared really, none of our family portraits were very forthcoming with that.’

‘Shocking.’

He ignored her. ‘Anyway the point is - lots of magic that was passed down in oral tradition has been lost, particularly the more obscure stuff.’

‘That’s so... sad.’ _Lost magic. Lost knowledge._

‘Oh Granger.’ He was smiling at her. ‘Your whole body literally just sagged with that thought.’

‘Stop beating around the bush. What did the paintings tell you?’

‘How to do things like this.’ He whispered leaning forwards to grab her hand, _‘Silentium.’_

The air around them thickened and everything suddenly felt very quiet. She was distinctly aware of the sound of the breeze in a way she never had been in central London.

‘Look around.’

She did and realised why it was so quiet. Everyone was frozen, as if someone had pressed pause.

‘Malfoy, what is this?’ She could feel herself filling with dread.

‘It’s some kind of pausing charm. As far as I can tell it only works on Wizards and Muggles, not the weather or elves or anything. The longest it’s lasted for me is about three minutes. Weird isn’t it?’ He stopped talking, noticing how shaken she looked. ‘ _Vade._ ’

Everyone around them snapped back into action and she felt a weight lift from her chest. ‘That was really weird. It was so wide-reaching... And wandless?’

‘Yes. The old witch that taught me said it was used for escaping, which makes sense - she told me it lasted for about a minute and a half, but like I said, I’ve seen it last for longer. I’ve been trying to find out more about it in some of the old books in the Malfoy library, but they’re pretty unhelpful.’

‘Was that the only forgotten magic you were shown?’

‘There are other spells, but none that have the same kind of potential.’

‘Potential?’ _What kind of devious schemes are you hatching with that spell, and why are you telling me?_

‘Of course - it’s one of the things I’ve been talking to Potter and Shacklebolt about.’

_What._

‘What?’

‘Well imagine the advantage a pausing spell would give Aurors, or Healers - anyone in those jobs where split seconds can mean the difference between life and death. The trouble is you need to be touching the other people you want to keep unpaused, and that’s not really that practical out in the field. What did you think I was thinking of using it for?’

She squirmed under his gaze, only too aware that guilt was written across her face. ‘How many people know about it?’

‘Me. Potter. Shacklebolt. And you now.’

‘Oh. Not many.’

‘Wouldn’t want it to fall in the wrong hands.’ He said ironically. _He knows what I was thinking._

She blushed, feeling awkward. ‘Well why did you show me?’

‘I don’t know.’ He looked thoughtful. ‘You like learning things. I wasn’t sure if you knew there was this whole branch of magic out there not many people know exists, and I thought you’d be interested.’

‘I am.’

‘I can show you some more.’ He said it casually but his body looked tense.

‘I’d like that.’ She said before she’d registered what words were coming out of her mouth. _What am I saying? Of course I want to know more, but do I want to spend more time with Malfoy to know more?_

He grinned, clearly reading her inner turmoil and laid fully back on the grass. _Pretty relaxed now he’s got what he wanted, prat._ ‘So, you’ve been living with Potter since Hogwarts then?’

‘Yes.’

‘How’s that? I bet he’s messy.’

Despite herself she smiled and laid back on the grass too. ‘I always know where he’s been because there’s a trail of devastation in his wake.’

‘Are you talking about his habits in the house, or just general approach to life?’

She laughed.

‘And what’s it like living with Walburga? Presumably she’s still on the wall?’

‘How do you know about her?’

‘Granger, Walburga was my mother’s aunt - she spent a fair bit of time in that house when she was growing up.’

‘Of course. I always forget that you’re related to the Black family.’

‘Really?’ He snorted. ‘You forget that I’m related to the noble and most ancient house of Black? You do know their family motto?’

‘Toujours pur.’ Hermione said quietly.

‘Exactly. Right up the Malfoy family’s street - the most eligible, unhinged Purebloods in town back in the day.’

‘Right. I guess I just associate the Black family with Sirius. Or Tonks.’

‘They’re the exception not the rule. My grandfather Cygnus was much more on brand.’ He grimaced.

She nodded, not sure what to say.

‘Well? How’s living with Walburga? Isn’t it a bit… distracting?’

‘Well I don’t. Harry got her portrait painted over.’ She said awkwardly, now only too aware this was his great aunt.

‘What?!’

‘Well he couldn’t get it down so he just had it painted over. It’s Tonks and Remus now.’

She sneaked a look at his face and was surprised to see he was looking amused. ‘I can’t imagine she went easily. Wasn’t there quite a bit of nasty magic throw the painter’s way?’

‘I think it was fine once they had covered her with a few layers of white.’

‘I can’t believe Potter painted over that old hag. Why hasn’t anyone thought of doing that before?’ He laughed and she sighed with relief, suddenly realising how tense she’d been.

‘Considering doing the same for any members of the Malfoy family?’ She teased.

He frowned slightly. ‘Well none of them are stuck to the wall. We’ve already taken down the vile ones. I can’t whitewash my family’s past Granger. There may be some gruesome characters and disgusting prejudices there, but they’re my family. I can’t change where I came from.’

 _Oh shit. I’ve crossed a line._ ‘Of course.’ She said quietly, annoyed with herself for making him clam up.

_You idiot. He’s just spent the last half an hour telling you about this secret magic his relatives in paintings have shown him, and then you’ve gone and suggested he should paint over them. Of course he’s going to take offense at that. This is Malfoy. Not the same Malfoy as the one from school, but a Malfoy nonetheless. Insulting family is a no no._

They lay on the grass in silence until she couldn’t bear it anymore.

‘Malfoy, I didn’t mean it, I should’ve thought before I-’

‘It’s fine.’ He said briskly, cutting her off. He stood abruptly and put his hands in his pockets. ‘Well, thanks for showing me Degas, you were - _of course_ \- right, I liked his work a lot. I’ll see you soon I’m sure. Are you okay getting home?’

‘Yes of course I am but is this done then? I’m just-’

‘I’ve disturbed your plans for long enough. Have a good evening.’ He gave her a nod.

‘No wait Malfoy-’ She began, but he’d already Disapparated away, leaving her staring forlornly at the spot he’d been in, feeling foolish and guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really love reading what you're thinking of the story so far, thanks for the feedback you lovely bunch! x


	9. Jelly Babies & Madame Malkin's Finest Merino Wool

**Jelly Babies & Madame Malkin’s Finest Merino Wool **

 

She felt so torn. It was gnawing away at her. It had been gnawing away at her since yesterday, and the more she thought about the conversation the more irritated she felt.

_I didn’t mean to upset him._

_But why should I feel bad? He made me feel horrible for years. I should not feel bad for one throwaway comment when he was a wanker for years, and is still fucking irritating._

_Argh but I do feel a tiny bit bad. Maybe I should apologise._

_He didn’t give me a chance to apologise! He just got all sulky and left. Twat._

_I did basically insult his entire family._

_Well his entire family probably have all been dicks. If he was upset by it, we could’ve just talked things through - he doesn’t have to act like such a child._

_True._

_Urgh none of this is very me._

She wasn’t used to feeling like this. She always knew what to do, what the best course of action to take was. But what was the best course of action here?!

She did feel bad that something she said had upset someone. But that someone was Malfoy and he was massively overreacting. She also found his double standards pretty infuriating - she said one thing that touched a raw nerve and he just took off, after hours of trying to wind her up. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_  

Her mind had been turning it over for roughly 28 hours now, and she still couldn’t decide on how to handle it. Should she just ignore him and draw a line under this whole weird week, or apologise for upsetting him but call him out on acting like a spoilt child?

She knew what she was leaning towards, but was it just stupid to think she could try and educate Malfoy, of all people, about what was acceptable way to behave towards other humans? Surely he was a lost cause on that front?

But then, she had never believed in lost causes.

_Hmmm._

She sat down at the fireplace, threw in some powder and Floo-called Ron.

‘Ron? Are you in?’

‘Hang on!’ He bellowed from elsewhere in the flat. She could hear crashing around in his room before he emerged, buttoning his shirt.

‘Oh god sorry, is Susan here-’

He laughed. ‘Not yet, I just had Quidditch but she’ll be here soon - it’s her dad’s birthday remember?’

‘Oh of course, the weekend of celebrations. You left?’

‘Well I was needed on the team.’ He said, slightly defensively.

‘Ronald.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘Ah it’s fine, he doesn’t mind. I’m going back.’ Ron waved his hand at her and opened a packet of chocolate digestives. ‘You alright?’

‘I forgot you were busy this weekend - sorry, I’ll let you get on.’

He caught her tone and looked at her closely. ‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing’s up.’

‘ _Hermione_.’

‘Urgh it’s just stupid.’

‘You’re never stupid. What’s going on?’

‘I can’t even believe it’s thrown me really.’

‘I’m on tenterhooks over here.’

‘I was rude to Malfoy.’

‘Oh.’ He laughed. ‘Is that bad? In my experience he always deserves it.’

‘Well that’s the thing. I jokingly suggested he paint over his relative’s portraits.’

‘Huh. That doesn’t sound that awful... I’m guessing he took it as an insult to his _entire_ family? He’s such a drama queen.’

‘True.’

‘So you’re feeling.. What, bad? You definitely shouldn’t feel bad. He might not be throwing racial slurs around any more, but he’s hardly whiter than white is he?’

‘I don’t know what I’m feeling! Part of me feels a bit mean about upsetting him, but then I’m also pretty annoyed that he just flounced away - if he’s so sensitive about his family maybe we should discuss it as adults.’

‘Of course he’s sensitive about his family. He’s always been a highly strung prat when it comes to family. Blah blah blah I’m a Malfoy, did you know I’m a Malfoy, my father will hear about this, etc etc.’ Ron rolled his eyes.

She smiled. ‘True.’

‘Well maybe you should point out that he’s massively overreacting, especially considering all of the shit he put you through at school? Merlin knows I’m a better person because of the times you pulled me up on stuff.’

‘But that’s the thing. It’s not my responsibility to correct his behaviour. He’s a fucking adult.’

‘Good point. Hmm. Tricky. What do you want to do?’

‘Obviously I want to talk to him about it. But do you think it would be better for me to just leave it? I could just walk away and avoid the hassle.’

‘Well you don’t _have_ to talk to him about it, but if you _want_ to then maybe you should? I don’t think he’s going away anytime soon.’

‘Argh.’ Hermione groaned.

‘And even if by some weird working of fate he stopped working with Harry, the way he was talking about you last week doesn’t make me think that would be the end of your run ins.’

‘What was he saying?!’

‘He finds you _fascinating_ apparently.’ Ron wrinkled his nose.

‘People keep telling me that. What does it even mean?!’

‘Probably that he wants to get underneath your robes, so watch out.’ Ron grinned.  

‘Don’t be crass Ronald.’

He shrugged. ‘Well it’s hardly like you’d let him is it? So no problem.’

‘Yeah no problem.’ She muttered, feeling bewildering conflicted.

_He’s a wanker. I don’t want him anywhere near my robes._

_I mean he’s a good looking wanker. But as soon as he opens his mouth he ruins it._

_If he was less of a twat would I..?_

_What am I thinking?! It’s Malfoy!_

He looked at his watch. ‘Ah, I think Susan’s going to be coming through the Floo anytime about now.’

‘Ah shit sorry, I’m probably blocking her out. I’ll get going.’

‘Just talk to him. And if he’s a prick, hex him. No one will mind.’

She laughed. ‘I’ll bear that in mind. Thanks Ron. Don’t suppose you actually know where he lives so I can get this over with?’

‘Ah see _this_ is why you need to get an owl.’

‘I don’t want an owl. I’ve managed without one just fine for years.’

‘But an owl would be able to find him. I don’t know where he lives. Why would I know?! I think he’s alright, but he’s not _my_ new best friend.’

‘He’s not mine!’

‘I meant Harry not you.’ Ron grinned. ‘Sorry, I’ve got no idea where he lives.’

‘Ah. I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow.’

Ron looked thoughtful. ‘Why don’t you just ask Kreacher? I bet he knows. That sod knows everything.’

‘That’s a good idea.’

‘Always the tone of surprise.’

She smiled at him. ‘Have a good time this afternoon.’

‘I will. Hope it goes okay with the ferret.’

 

\---

 

Kreacher was looking at her with a bored expression. ‘Well Miss Granger, what was it you needed Kreacher for?’

‘I just wondered if you knew where Draco Malfoy lived?’

‘Of course. Kreacher knows Tootsy.’

‘Tootsy?’

‘His elf.’

‘Ah.’

‘So did Miss Granger want to know where young Mister Malfoy lives, or just confirm with Kreacher that Kreacher knows?’

_So much sass._

‘Would you be happy to tell me?’

Kreacher narrowed his eyes. ‘Are you sending an owl? The owl from yesterday?’

‘Oh no, that was.. Not my owl.’

‘So why does Miss Granger want to know?’

‘Is this the Spanish Inquisition?’

‘Kreacher is not a Wizard so Kreacher knows about the Spanish Inquisition. Not a laughing matter.’

‘Of course not…’ She looked down, chastised. ‘I don’t know where to Floo to.’

‘You want to visit young Mister Malfoy.’ Kreacher narrowed his eyes. ‘Is he expecting you?’

‘No.’ She confessed.  

‘Well. If Mister Malfoy does not know to expect you, his wards won’t let you in via Floo.’ He spoke very slowly as if talking to an idiot.

‘Ah. Of course.’ _Why didn’t I think of that? What’s wrong with me at the moment?_

‘Kreacher will Side-Apparate you.’ He said with a dramatic sigh.

‘Oh, are you sure?’

‘Come along Miss Granger.’ He rolled his eyes impatiently.

‘Thank you Kreacher.’ She mumbled, taking his arm.

‘As soon as we arrive Kreacher is leaving - Tootsy is very.. Excitable.’

‘Fine. Oh one second.’ She looked around the kitchen frantically and grabbed an unopened bag of jelly babies Harry had left on the side. Kreacher looked at questioningly.  

‘A peace offering. For Malfoy’s sweet tooth.’  

‘Ah Miss Granger has displeased Mister Malfoy then. A _great surprise_ to Kreacher. Most unlike Miss Granger to upset ancient Wizarding families. Perhaps Miss Granger should watch she says around Wizards more.’

‘Alright Kreacher.’ She grit her teeth and bit her tongue. _Most unlike Kreacher to act as an agency of the fucking patriarchy._

He held his arm out again and with a crack the kitchen of Grimmauld Place had twisted away from them.

‘Kreacher!’ A squeal greeted them before it felt like they were fully in another room.

Kreacher groaned. ‘Tootsy.’

‘Oh it is just wonderful to have visitors!’

‘Tootsy is more enthusiastic than even Dobby.’ Kreacher muttered sourly.

‘Kreacher is too kind. To be mentioned in the same sentence as that hero is too much for Tootsy.’ The little elf’s eyes were shining. She was wearing an electric blue dress and a knitted Lucozade orange hat, a flash of colour completely at odds with the room they stood in, which was all beautiful high ceilings, light oak and white. _Shouldn’t it be green and black? This is like the inside of a luxe Scandi Airbnb..._

‘And who has Kreacher brought with him to visit? It cannot be! The most marvellous Miss Hermione Granger!’ Tootsy rushed forward and took her hand.

‘ _Most marvellous._ Kreacher could think of other epithets.’

‘Oh but it is such a honour for Tootsy to meet Miss Hermione Granger!’ Tootsy was bobbing up and down in repeated curtseys, still holding Hermione’s hand.

‘Oh please - call me Hermione. And you don’t need to do that. Please Tootsy, you really don’t need to do that.’

The elf allowed herself two more curtseys then straightened up.

‘Miss Hermione! You are so kind. So kind as well as brave, and clever and determined. The best of qualities. Qualities Tootsy tries hard to emulate.’

Kreacher snorted. ‘Kreacher is leaving. Goodbye.’

‘Oh no Kreacher, stay!’ Tootsy cried.

‘No no, Kreacher must be getting on. Terribly busy.’ _Liar._

‘Thanks for the err, lift Kreacher.’ Hermione said, trying to draw her hand from Tootsy’s vice-like grip. Kreacher watched for a moment, highly amused, then gave his funny bow to them both and cracked away.

Hermione looked around. It was a beautiful room, so peaceful and calm, with a large window at the end.

‘Is Malf-Draco in?’

‘Oh no.’ Tootsy shook her head. ‘It is Sunday afternoon - Master Draco is at the Manor having tea with Mistress Narcissa.’

‘Oh.’

‘But he will be back soon, Tootsy is sure.’ The elf said quickly.

‘How soon do you think?’

‘Oh very soon. Would Miss Hermione like a cup of tea whilst waiting? Or a pot? Tootsy could brew a whole pot!’

‘Oh no thank you Tootsy, I’m okay.’

‘Tootsy would love to stay and talk more with Miss Hermione but Winky needs all hands on deck for the end of term feast.’ Tootsy looked torn.

‘You’re going to Hogwarts?’

‘Oh yes, Tootsy is a free Elf - free to go wherever she likes!’

‘But you call Malfoy _Master_ Draco?’

‘Well of course, that’s what he’s always been called.’ Tootsy looked bewildered and Hermione felt guilty.

‘Ah right. Well, I won’t keep you. Hopefully see you soon.’

‘Oh yes, Tootsy very much hopes to see Miss Granger very soon!’ The elf bobbed yet another curtsey, beamed and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione looked around the room. This was not the room she would’ve imagined for Malfoy.

 _It’s too light._ She wandered to the bookshelf, trailing her hand across the spines. _Some of these are quite good… I didn’t know Borage Sunkin had another book out, how did I miss that?_ She drew it off the shelf and read the back before replacing it. She’d always loved being in rooms when the people who owned them weren’t with her - there was always so much you could tell about someone from the bits of life they collected. She was surprised by how homely the flat seemed - she would’ve guessed he’d have something as pristine as his appearance, but there were little pieces of personality dotted around the room: a solitary Quidditch glove, a flowering but slightly lopsided Asphodel plant leant towards the window, a photo of Theo Nott ruffling Malfoy’s hair whilst both of them grinned.

 _Pride and Prejudice_ was on the sofa next to a half drunk cup of cold tea. Despite how she was feeling, it did make her smile slightly to think of him sat here reading a Muggle book.  

_Wait. Is that Witch Weekly? Why does Malfoy read that trash?!_

The magazine lay open on the coffee table. She leant across despite herself and was met with a full-page glossy photo of herself, Harry and Malfoy from Friday night, about to enter the fundraiser. The moment caught Malfoy’s eyes flickering to look at her for slightly too long and smiling appreciatively before smoothing his features into a politician’s smirk and surveying the room before them. She was horrified to see herself glance at him up and down, drinking him in head to toe before visibly steeling herself and taking a deep breath. Harry stood next to her, completely oblivious, hands in pockets. _Prize Auror material that boy._

 

**_RETURN OF THE PRODIGAL SON?_ **

**_Young Draco Malfoy’s debut in Wizarding Society on Friday after seven long years set hearts aflutter both in and outside the Ministry walls_ **

 

_Yes ladies, the time so many of us have secretly been waiting for has finally come. The young Wizard who for so many years was Britain’s most eligible bachelor until his family’s spectacular fall from grace during the Second War, is back in Wizarding Society with a bang. At a Ministry Fundraiser, his first night out in an official capacity since joining everyone’s favourite lionheart The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice as a Senior Auror, Draco Malfoy had witches swooning all evening._

 

_It’s a real turn around for despicable, dashing Draco, whose rivalry with heroic, handsome Harry at Hogwarts was legendary. A source close to the Chosen One at school told Witch Weekly, “For a couple of years there it felt like Draco and Harry only had eyes for each other, the amount of time they’d put into getting one up on the other was almost obsessive and definitely borderline homoerotic”. Since the war the young Malfoy heir has been an elusive figure, spending a spell in Azkaban then staying under house arrest at his family home after an unexpected, unprecedented early release._

 

_Things look very different now - Friday night’s debut at the Ministry event marks the start of a chapter we aren’t the only witches looking forward to watching unfold. The two childhood enemies are reunited and by all accounts are getting along famously as they whirl around Britain and Europe, rooting out Neo-Death Eaters and illicit magic, throwing light into the darkest of corners. And what a pair they look [see left] in their dress robes - the ebony-haired scruffy dreamboat and immaculate blonde bombshell._

 

_We’re not the only ones to notice. Harry might have had his wits about him when he was fending off a certain snaky noseless baddie a few years back, but we hope he hasn’t lost his touch now he’s a Senior Auror - he didn’t seem to have a clue about the sparks flying between his best friend and old arch nemesis!_

 

_The chemistry between Draco and our very own Hermione Granger, The-Girl-Who-Kept-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-Alive, was unmistakable, and they spent the whole night unable to keep their eyes off each other. Who could blame them? The irony of the Wizarding World’s number one Pureblood Bad Boy unable to resist that saucy Muggle-born in her floor-length velvet dress is almost as delicious as the pair look together. We heard they even snuck out to the balcony to cuddle closer together away from prying eyes - remember you heard it here first!_

 

_We’re finalising the shortlist for the Most Charming Smile Awards as our quills scribble, but if the young Malfoy heir keeps flashing that grin at a certain War Heroine we all know and love, he might even knock the delectable Blaise Zabini from his previously untouchable top spot!_

 

‘Granger?!’

She jumped and looked up. Malfoy was standing by the fireplace, schooling a weary harassed expression into something blank and unreadable.

‘How did you get past my wards?’ His voice was sharp.

 _Oh that’s how you want to play this is it?_ She took a deep breath and reminded herself to be calm.

‘Kreacher Side-Apparated me.’

‘An elf?’

‘Yes he knows Tootsy. Sorry if it was rude to barge in.’

‘It was.’ He narrowed his eyes. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘We need to talk about yesterday Malfoy.’

‘So you got an elf to break you into my flat?’

‘Well, I hadn’t really thought of it as breaking in, I was expecting you to be here.’

He didn’t respond and just stared at her.

 _He’s acting like I killed his fucking owl. Why is he such a child?_ She tilted her chin upwards and stared back, defiant.

It felt like hours went by as they stood frozen on opposite sides of the room.

Then one corner of his mouth twitched, and he said softly, ‘I was going to say, if you were coming by just to surreptitiously read _Witch Weekly_ then maybe you should care less what other people think of you.’

‘Malfoy. We’re not okay. We need to talk about this properly.’

‘Why?’ He frowned. ‘It’s fine.’

‘It’s not fine.’

‘I don’t think I’m following you.’

‘I’m sorry that I said something that upset you yesterday. I didn’t mean to offend you-’

‘Apology accepted. Now-’

‘I’m not done!’

He pursed his lips. ‘Okay okay. Go on then.’ _He definitely knows yesterday wasn’t okay. He wouldn’t be so fucking keen to move on if not._

She took a deep breath. ‘I’m sorry that I upset you yesterday. But it was rude of you to just leave.’

‘Wait are _you_ annoyed at _me_?!’ He looked confused, but she knew he couldn’t be. He was nothing if not an excellent reader of people - that was how he able to manipulate her so effectively yesterday after all.

‘Will you stop interrupting?’ She snapped.

He opened his mouth then appeared to think better of it and closed it again.

‘You spent all morning purposefully winding me up, but then you couldn’t handle it when I responded in kind later on. If teasing about family is not okay then fine, I know that now, but a more adult way to deal with it would’ve been to explain that to me so we could move past it. You’re not a child - you can’t just sulk and run away.’

There was a long silence whilst he stared at her.

‘Well?’ She prompted.

‘This is exactly what I’ve just been told repeatedly for the last two hours by my mother.’ He said finally. She could detect what sounded suspiciously like a petulant undertone to his voice.

_I fucking knew he knew it wasn’t okay._

‘Well if two very different women have made the same point, don’t you think there’s some merit to it?’

He sighed and studied her face for a long time. When he finally spoke the petulance was gone.

‘Okay. I accept your apology Granger, and I’m sorry about the way I reacted. I can be a bit sensitive when it comes to family stuff - but it has been made very clear to me this afternoon that I should have spoken to you about it not just left. Especially after you put up with me all morning.’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘I want to believe you mean that, but I’m not sure if that’s you apologising, or your Mother? I’m serious Malfoy, if we are going to spend any time together in the future I will not put up with any more double standards.’

‘So we might spend some time together in the future?’

‘That depends very much on what you say next.’

He pulled something out of his pocket, walked over and held it out to her.

‘I’m sorry Granger. I’m sorry for the way I behaved yesterday, and I’m sorry for the way I handled it just now.’

He looked genuinely apologetic. _But that’s the whole fucking problem isn’t it? I can never fucking tell if he’s actually telling the truth whatever he says or however he looks because he’s such a bloody snake. Hmmm._

‘I am trying to be a better person but sometimes I’m not very good at it - this probably won’t be the last time I fuck up, but I’ll try to limit how many times follow. Will you take these as a peace offering?’

_Well that at least is probably all true, he’s bound to do something fucking annoying again soon._

She looked down and tried not to smile. It was a packet of unopened red socks. The paper packet informed her they were Madame Malkin’s ‘Finest Merino Wool’.

‘Gryffindor red.’ She said.

‘Yes.’

‘Not cashmere though?’

‘No.’ He looked slightly pained. ‘I didn’t want to buy you cashmere in case you thought I was trying to enforce something on you that you’d made quite clear you didn’t want yesterday. I thought Merino wool was a happy medium.’

_See you can be thoughtful._

‘Well? Will you take them?’

It occurred to her that taking the socks might signify something. _But what?_

‘I brought you a peace offering too.’ She said evasively, holding out the jelly babies.

‘What are they?’ He took them with his free hand and looked at them, mystified.

‘Jelly babies.’

‘Muggle sweets are-’ He paused, clearly catching himself before saying something offensive. ‘Unusual.’ He finished.

‘There are more Muggle sweets in the UK than chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts beans so they’re not really that unusual at all.’ She said evenly.

‘True. Thank you Granger.’ He nodded slowly. She had the impression he wanted to say more but was holding back.

_Good. Engage your brain before you say something offensive, and then don’t say it._

‘Well will you take these? I can’t open this packet one-handed.’

_Ah to hell with whatever the socks may signify. It is quite sweet of him._

‘Thank you Malfoy.’ She took them and he smiled at her, opened the jelly babies and popped one in his mouth.

‘These aren’t bad. Fruity.’

‘Glad you like them.’

‘So we’re okay now?’

‘I suppose so.’ _What does it mean for Malfoy and me to ‘be okay’?_

‘In that case - if you don’t have plans this evening you should come with me.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘So you _are_ free?’

‘Well where are you going?’

‘That’s not really a socially acceptable way of confirming you’re free Granger but fine. I’m meeting Theo for a drink. Come?’

‘I don’t know, it’s a Sunday.’

‘Granger, I probably owe you a drink for yesterday. Come for just one.’

‘Just one?’

‘One drink.’ He nodded solemnly.

‘Not like last time it was one drink. Tonight it’s actually going to be one drink.’

‘Of course, of course.’ He was still nodding but there was a glint in his eyes that put her on edge.

_It’s just one drink._

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron-bashing in Dramione always make me sad, he was my first literary love - there will be none here! 
> 
> Had fun writing Kreacher (such a sass queen), hope you like it! :)


	10. It Was Not One Drink

**It Was Not One Drink**

 

It was not one drink.

She hadn’t been impressed with Malfoy’s suggestion to come to The White Wyvern, but when he reminded her of the reception they were likely to get in the Leaky after _Witch Weekly_ ’s feature, Knockturn Alley suddenly hadn’t seemed _so_ terrible.

Theo was already there when they arrived and was apparently completely unsurprised by Hermione’s presence.

‘Stopped being such an utter cock then Draco?’ He asked cheerfully.

Malfoy scowled at his friend briefly. ‘Granger, you might remember Theo from school? Try not to pay too much attention to anything he says.’  

Theo grinned at her. ‘Evening, Granger. How are you? Not spending too much time with this bastard I hope?’

‘Not if I can help it.’ She smiled back, trying to remember Theo from school. She knew _of_ him but that was about it really. He was just as tall and skinny as back then, but there was a carefree expression on his tanned face that she couldn’t recall. ‘You can call me Hermione you know - now we’re not at school and in opposing houses.’

‘You’ve never said that to me.’ Malfoy muttered. _Well you’ve been, what was it? An utter cock, Draco Malfoy._

‘I don’t think our houses were ever _meant_ to be in opposition.’ Theo shook his head and laughed. He had a lovely infectious laugh, and Hermione found herself laughing too. _Theo Nott, why am I only just meeting you now?_

‘What is everyone drinking? My friend Slatejaw here tells me the 57 Elf-made wine is divine.’ Theo appeared to know the barman fairly well - in fact, he seemed to know all of the shady characters in the pub fairly well, which intrigued Hermione. She had sensed from Malfoy that Theo was keen to distance himself from his father’s reputation and he couldn’t have been more affable really. Yet, here he was in Knockturn, chatting to - or maybe it would be accurate to say chatting at - numerous dubious fellow patrons like they were old friends.

Malfoy let a handful of galleons fall onto the bar. ‘I’ll join you with the wine mate, it’s on me. Granger, do you want a glass or would you rather have something else?’

She smiled at how carefully he highlighted the one glass. _On your best behaviour Malfoy?_

‘I’ll join you with the wine if that’s alright.’

‘Excellent! A bottle of the 57 Slatejaw please!’ Theo leant across the bar, plucked three glasses from the overhead rack, took the bottle with a deep bow to the barman and led them to a table in the corner as if they were in his living room.

It put her at ease, watching someone so assured in what was presumably his natural habitat. Even the perpetual undercurrent of tension between her and Malfoy felt softer, although she couldn’t tell whether that was because of the conversation earlier or because Theo’s comfortable presence was keeping her from feeling on edge.

‘So. You’ve lent Draco a Muggle book? He won’t stop going on about it - oh Theo it’s so ironic, I had no idea it would be so funny, Mr Darcy is such a cock blah blah.’ His impression of Malfoy was hilariously canny - he even curled his lip when talking about the romantic hero.

Hermione giggled as Theo passed her a glass of wine and turned to the blonde beside her, who was rolling his eyes.

‘I had no idea you were enjoying it so much Malfoy.’

‘It’s good. I reckon I’ll be finished by Tuesday if you want to meet up and hear my opinion in full.’

‘You will not.’

‘I’m a quick reader.’

‘Not if you’re reading it properly.’

‘Just because you spent such a large proportion of your formative years with absolute clowns who barely knew what a book was, let alone picked one up, it doesn’t mean nobody else is capable of reading at a reasonable pace.’

‘Those are my best friends-’

‘Merlin, as much as it’s truly thrilling listening to all of this play out, don’t you think it’s a bit exclusive to keep going on about some private book club you’ve set up together when we’re here as a trio.’ Theo’s eyes had been bouncing between them.  

‘We have not set up a private book club.’ She said quickly. Both of them smirked - _bloody Slytherins_ \- and she decided it was best to move on. ‘What have you been up to since Hogwarts?’

‘I’m a cursebreaker.’ Theo’s tone was off-hand but he looked slightly smug. _Of course you’re a cursebreaker. You ooze charismatic, confident, cool._

‘Stop being so obnoxious.’ Draco rolled his eyes.

‘What!’

‘Saying it like that. _I’m a cursebreaker._ You’re such a twat.’

‘Don’t be jealous because my job is cooler than yours, and my game is consequently far better than yours.’ Theo grinned.

‘You’re the worst. Making out like you’re some kind of Indiana Jones just to impress witches.’

‘You know who Indiana Jones is?’ She stared at Malfoy. _Why would you know that?!_

‘I do know _some_ Muggle stuff Granger.’ He was half-smiling, about as successful as Theo had been in hiding his smugness.

‘Who’s being obnoxious now Draco?’ Theo refilled their glasses.

She couldn’t think of anything to say to Malfoy whilst she processed his awareness of the twentieth century’s most rock and roll archaeologist. So she turned back to his friend and asked him more about curse breaking.

The conversation flowed evenly between the three of them and before long, they’d almost finished the bottle of wine and she had that warm hazy feeling of drinking wine late in the evening near an open fire.

_This is actually really pleasant. I am out with Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy, and I am enjoying myself._

She let their chatter wash over her slightly, finding she preferred Malfoy much more when he was this version of himself. It was that lack of nervous energy she’d noticed in the Leaky last weekend - here with Theo, it was completely gone. He was laughing and mocking his friend and being mocked in return graciously, and she found herself laughing with them both and feeling oddly glad that she’d come.

Theo’s voice broke her train of thought.  

‘Hey look it’s Blaise. Blaise! Mate!’ Theo was waving over possibly the most good looking man Hermione had seen in her life. _Bloody hell Blaise Zabini grew up._

‘Theo, Draco.’

‘Blaise.’ Malfoy said smoothly, sliding his arm across the back of Hermione’s chair. She bit her lip to stop the laugh that was rising up. _What the fuck was that? Are you staking out your territory Malfoy?_

‘Boys, it’s been too long. You need to come out to Tuscany soon - don’t worry Draco, we’ve still got the parasols from last time. And is this the one and only Hermione Granger? _Here?_ ’

‘Hi Zabini.’

‘Oh come, please, call me Blaise. Now why have these rotters brought you here, of all places?’ He smiled warmly and sat down opposite, fixing her with the full force of his beautiful face. ‘If you didn’t want to be disturbed you could’ve just gone to a Muggle bar.’ Being faced with such startling facial symmetry was almost overwhelming and Hermione couldn’t think of any way to respond.

‘True, but a Muggle bar isn’t my spiritual home is it?’ Theo stepped in to save her.

‘There are some very good new cocktail bars only a short walk from the Leaky.’

‘You’ve been to Muggle cocktail bars?’ Hermione was intrigued. _What is it with these Pureblood Slytherins tonight? Everyone’s full of surprises._

‘Of course. I only care about getting the best - I don’t get hung up on anything that might get in the way of that, unlike these two idealogues.’

Hermione felt Malfoy’s grip on the back of her chair tighten slightly.

‘I resent that!’ Theo cried good naturedly. ‘I’m my own man Blaisey, the apple hasn’t only fallen far from the tree - it’s rolled out the fucking orchard. I can branch out if the occasion necessitates. I could try a Muggle cocktail bar, but no one will ever take me.’

‘I’ve found it can work out quite well not arriving with a companion.’ Blaise smirked, winking at Hermione suggestively. The atmosphere around their little table felt very heavy. She laughed, slightly nervous. _Why do I feel a bit off balance?_

‘Oh well of course you have.’ Theo scoffed, folding his arms.

‘Pretty sure Draco can vouch for the potential of my methods too.’ She realised Blaise was watching her face closely as he spoke. _Is he trying to see if he’s pissing me off with an allusion to Malfoy picking up Muggles? Interesting._

‘I can vouch for those methods too.’ She offered breezily, trying to hide how unsettled she felt.

Blaise’s eyes widened slightly and he smiled seductively. ‘Well if Hermione _Granger_ thinks it’s a sensible strategy, I say you’d be a fool not to try it Theo.’

‘As long as it doesn’t involve a car, I’m game. Fucking hate cars.’

‘Fair.’ Blaise nodded. ‘Hey do you remember when Potter and Weasley flew in a car to school?’

‘Yes. Idiots. They could’ve gotten themselves killed.’ She said crisply.

‘Why did you ever hang around with them Hermione?’ He leant across the table and despite herself, she felt her body leaning in slightly too. ‘You were always legions above them.’

‘They’re my best friends, I don’t expect you to understand when you’ve never spent any time with them.’ _Unless of course one of them has secretly befriended you at some point in the last seven years..._

‘I’d expect no less from Hogwart’s most honourable lioness. I was just always wondering about you. Quite a few of us were intrigued by you at school - I used to watch you across the Great Hall and wonder what you were like with just your friends in the common room.’

_What a load of bollocks._

‘You would never have wanted to hang around with me then. Muggle-born remember?’ She said.

‘I only care about getting the best, remember?’

_Oh bloody hell._

She suddenly realised how close their faces were across the table, and straightened herself up.

‘So what do you do these days again Hermione? Magical Creatures isn’t it?’ Theo jumped in and threw her a lifeline. _God bless you Theo Nott._

‘Yeah, I’m working on some House Elf legislation, and drafting a white paper on piloting integration of Werewolves into society.’

Theo gave a low whistle. ‘Sounds tricky. Want to stay there?’

‘I’d like to get those two in motion, achieve something meaningful. But after that I’ll move I think.’

‘I didn’t know that.’ Malfoy said suddenly from behind her.

‘Oh sorry, am I not fitting in with your 2D characterisation of me?’

‘That’s not what I meant.’ He muttered.

‘Where do you want to go onto Hermione?’ Blaise cut in silkily, asking with what appeared to be a great level of interest.

‘Well I guess what I’m ultimately most interested in is public policy in MLE. You know, making the laws Aurors get sent off to reinforce.’

‘Being an Auror involves a little bit more than that, but fine.’ Malfoy sniffed.

‘That sounds fascinating Hermione. We need more people like you at the top, developing policy, driving the Wizarding world forwards to a progressive future.’ _What a load of bollocks._ Blaise’s voice was low and she felt herself leaning back in to hear.

_Presumably his intention._

Beside her, Malfoy shifted slightly closer so the arm that had been on her chair was practically draped across her shoulders and then casually rested his other hand on her right knee under the table.

A shot of electricity ran to her lap and she sat straight up sharply.

_What the actual fuck._

She stared at him and he smiled rakishly back with a glint in his eye.

_What game is he using me to play with Blaise?_

_How dare he use me to play some fucking game with Blaise._

She heard Theo laugh and glanced up. He was rocking back on his chair and grinning.  

‘Watch it Draco, if you keep smiling at Hermione like that in public you’ll knock Blaise here off top spot for Most Charming Smile.’

‘I’m quaking in my boots.’ Blaise was watching them closely with one eyebrow raised.

She could feel herself blushing and decided to shift the topic. ‘Why does everyone secretly read _Witch Weekly_ anyway?’

‘The horoscopes are pretty good.’ Theo said unapologetically.

‘I find having an insight into the mindset of the everyday witch pretty useful.’ Blaise smirked.

‘Right.’ Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Malfoy inquiringly.

‘Oh that wasn’t my copy you saw in the flat earlier.’ His eyes flickered to Blaise and he looked slightly smug. _What is he insinuating about me being in his flat? What is going on between those two?_

‘My dear mother owled it to me this morning.’ He finished airily.

‘What?’

‘Along with a message specifically asking if I’d seen the double page spread about my, what was it? My return to Wizarding society at the side of everyone’s favourite lionheart and war heroine?’

Whilst speaking he began tracing circles on her knee with his thumb. She shivered and he licked his bottom lip, eyes dark and fixed on hers.

_Holy shit. What crossfire have I been caught in here?_

‘Ah.’ She managed to choke out. She was trying to work out what the repercussions were of Narcissa Malfoy highlighting that bloody article ahead of what had apparently been a two hour bollocking for her son, but her brain was too foggy and focused on his hand beneath the table.

_If he dares trying to move that hand in any kind of upwards direction I will fucking slap him._

‘Sunday tea in the Malfoy household must’ve been interesting today then.’ Blaise’s eyes were flickering between the two of them.  

‘Tea with my mother is certainly never boring.’ Malfoy said vaguely, still stroking her knee absentmindedly with his thumb. She had never felt more acutely aware of her right leg before, and was torn between wanting to hex him and lean closer.

_Fuck._

_Rein it in Hermione, it’s Malfoy remember. Malfoy. Malfoy!_

_So why haven’t you pushed his hand away and told him where to go already?_

_Argh._

‘I’m going to get some more drinks. Theo, help me carry them?’ She stood abruptly. He let his hand trail off her leg slowly. _Make more of a fucking performance of it then Malfoy, you utter twat. Not sure the hags in the corner saw that._

Theo had clearly been enjoying the whole thing and looked a bit disappointed. ‘Of course, after you.’

As soon as they had got to the bar she cornered him. ‘What the fuck is going on with those two?’

‘What?’

‘Are they enemies? Friends? Rivals? What the fuck was all of that?’

‘They’re friends.’ He looked confused.

‘That didn’t seem very friendly?’

Theo shrugged. ‘They’ve always been like that. Especially around a pretty witch. Surely you haven’t missed that they’re both fairly competitive.’

‘I knew it. I knew they were fucking peacocking. How pathetic.’

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. ‘Ah poor thing, finding yourself in this pit of snakes.’

‘Can I swap seats with you?’

He threw his head back and laughed even harder. ‘Sorry, you want to risk being next to Zabini?’  

‘Would that be worse? Could that be worse?’

‘Oh come off it, you might have been caught off-guard but you definitely aren’t opposed to a bit of physical contact from young Mr Malfoy.’

_Urgh he’s right._

‘Oh shut up.’

‘’I wish you could’ve seen the slightly panicked look in his eyes when you were leaning across the table to Blaise. Priceless. You should come for a drink with us more often.’

She realised she liked Theo. Where Malfoy could be _fucking irritating,_ Theo was funny. Where Malfoy could be _fucking slippery_ , Theo was charming. Where Malfoy could be, frankly, _fucking rude and manipulative_ , Theo was friendly.  

So why didn’t her stomach flip when Theo’s clear blue eyes met hers? Why didn’t she jump when their hands accidentally brushed as he passed her another drink? Why didn’t she find herself craving the touch of his thumb on her knee?

_Ah shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun... ;) 
> 
> Guys, seriously - thank you so much for all of the supportive comments, really love to hear what you're thinking about it so far :) x


	11. Snakey Senses Tingling

**Snakey Senses Tingling**

 

‘Hermione Granger, have you been out on a Sunday night?’

‘Ginny... Weasley?’ Hermione said tentatively, stepping out of the fireplace.

‘I think you mean Potter!’ Ginny shrieked, throwing her arms around Hermione’s neck. The two of them stood in front of the fireplace, whooping, hugging and dancing all at once.

‘Well not quite yet.’ Ron said from behind them with a wide grin, his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

‘Not in that long.’ Ginny stuck out her tongue.

‘Yeah bloody hell, _September._ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was a shotgun wedding.’ Ron laughed, ducking the hex Ginny threw his way.  

‘This September? As in, month after next?’ Hermione asked.

‘Why wait?’ Harry said softly, looking at Ginny as if he could never tear his eyes away.  

‘And it ties in nicely with Quidditch season - if we don’t go now we’ll have to wait for aaaages. And Mum will like the challenge.’ Ginny supplied the logistical detail Harry had inevitably overlooked.

Hermione reached out to grab Harry and Ron’s hands, and pulled them both into the dancing hug she and Ginny hadn’t broken from.

‘This September! You’re actually getting married this September!’ She felt like her heart would split with how happy she was for them.

The four of them stayed that way for a while, jumping and chanting, celebrating practically on top of the fireplace until Hermione started to flag.

‘Let me - catch my breath - not as fit as you three - oh _God_ I really shouldn’t be this out of breath..’

‘If you want to remedy that I’d love to take you out on a broom.’ Ginny had a slightly wicked glint in her eye and Hermione shook her head firmly.

‘I love you. But not that much.’

‘Do you love me enough to be my Witch of Honour?’

Hermione’s breath caught slightly in her throat and she stopped grinning and turned serious.

‘Oh Ginny, I’d love to.’

‘Hah!’ Ginny cried, turning to Harry with a triumphant smile.

‘Oh fine.’ Harry said with a good natured smile. ‘You win.’

 _Hang on, what..?_ She raised a confused eyebrow at them.

‘They’ve been arguing over whether you should be Gin’s Witch of Honour or whether Harry could buck tradition and cast you as his Best Wizard, you know on account of the fact he’s only really still here because of you. It seems _I’m_ just some kind of spare part.’ Ron was pretending to frown.

‘Oh give over Ron, you’ll take whatever role we give you.’ Ginny shoved his shoulder. ‘Anyway, we’ve got to set the tone of the marriage with these kind of decisions, so it’s only really wise for me to get my way. Harry, Ron’s all yours.’ Ginny grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes.  

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione cut in, beaming.

‘Guys! I’ll be privileged to play any part you’ll let me. Tell me everything - start to finish.’

They all threw themselves down in a heap onto the nearby sofa and she cross-examined her best friends on exactly how everything had played out, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all the right points and demanding to see the photos they’d taken. They chattered excitedly until the clock on the wall struck midnight in an ominous way and all four of them stared at it.

‘Ah. We should probably get to bed.’ Hermione said slowly, knowing she’d be the only one to start the regrettable but inevitable evacuation of the sofa.

Ginny pulled a face but nodded. ‘Are you in on Wednesday night? We were thinking of having Teddy over for dinner.’

‘Oh nice, yes I’ll make sure I leave work on time.’

‘Or at least nearish to on time.’ Harry suggested with a knowing smile.

‘Ron? You around?’ Ginny turned to her brother.

‘No.’ He scowled. ‘I’ve got that bloody Ministry event.’

‘Oh shame.’ Ginny said, not looking remotely bothered on his behalf. 'Maybe we could invite Malfoy instead?'

'Hey that is not a valid swap-' Ron began as Hermione cried out a strangled 'No!' at the same time. 

Three pairs of eyes swivelled to her with interest. 

'Well well Hermione Granger, why ever would you feel so strongly about it?' Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

_Oh shit. Why did you not engage your brain before speaking? Shit shit shit, Ginny's never going to drop this._

'Well.. Teddy is his cousin isn't he? Shouldn't we find out if they've ever actually met before we go inviting him along and confusing Teddy?' Harry said evenly, watching Hermione closely.  _Thank you, thank you, lovely wonderful Harry Potter, the best of best friends._

'Good point. Not this time then. Maybe you can talk to him about whether he knows Teddy or not when you have your next inevitable run in Hermione?' Ginny's eyes were fixed on Hermione's. 

'I'll ask him tomorrow morning.' Harry said quickly.  _Lovely wonderful marvellous Harry Potter, thank fuck for you._

'Just to point out, inviting Malfoy because I'm busy is  _not a valid alternative.'_ Ron said loudly, pushing himself off the sofa and turning to his sister. ‘I presume you’re staying here instead of coming back to the flat?’

Ginny reluctantly tore her eyes from Hermione's face to shake her head. ‘Oh nah, I don’t have to go into practice until tomorrow afternoon, I’m not having my lie in disturbed by my dear fiance getting up for work.’ Ginny patted said-fiance’s arm and held her hands out for Ron to pull her up.

‘Fine by me, I don’t want a hex because I’m not getting ready quietly enough.’ Harry pulled a face.

‘You bloody deserved it that time!’ Ginny laughed.

‘There must be some kind of law against hexing your husband.’ He said hopefully.

‘Merlin I hope not. Hermione? Heard of one?’

‘Nope!’ Hermione said cheerfully as Ginny playfully aimed her wand at Harry and then blew the tip as if it were a smoking gun.

‘Better watch yourself then, Potter.’ She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder, squeezed Hermione’s arm then threw some Floo powder into the fireplace.

‘Night guys.’ Ron shook his head with a smile and followed her through the Floo.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, smiling widely.

_God I am so happy for you. You deserve this. Happiness and love and family._

‘Harry I-’ She began to vocalise it.

‘Hermione, what have you been up to?’ He cut in, fixing her with his ‘I’m-a-shit-hot-Auror-and-I-sense-something-suspicious’ grin.  

‘Err what do you mean?’

‘Out late on a Sunday?’ He was looking at her with intense interest.

‘I can do what I like with my Sunday evenings, Harry Potter.’

‘Of course. I guess I’ll get the full story when I get into my office tomorrow morning anyway.’

_HOW. How would he know Malfoy was involved with tonight?!_

‘Sorry?’

‘My snakey senses are tingling.’

‘Snakey senses.’ She scoffed.

‘They always tingle for a reason...’

‘You’ve been reading _Witch Weekly_ haven’t you?!’

‘Ginny picked a copy up on our way back.’ He grinned. ‘Good recipes in this week’s. One feature in particular did catch my eye..’

‘Didn’t catch your eye at the time.’ She muttered.

‘Hey! My powers of deduction were a bit dampened last week because of that bloody Romania case. Now I’m back with a fresh perspective. So what’s going on? Do I need to start following you around in my cloak?’

‘Ha bloody ha.. Except oh wait, it’s _not_ funny because you have previous form for that.’

‘Only with Malfoy. Although I guess that doesn’t help you out much in this instance..’

‘Oh my god!’

‘You might as well tell me what’s going on - Ginny will get it out of you sooner and later. Especially after your little freak out about Wednesday there.’

‘What if I tell her in confidence?’

He spluttered with laughter at the thought of Ginny keeping something that juicy from him. ‘Oh Hermione come _on_.’

‘Fine! I went for a drink with Malfoy and Theo Nott. Theo’s nice.’ She caved.

‘Theo’s nice? Only Theo? What’s Malfoy? Not being a dick is he?’

 _Malfoy._ He hadn’t touched her again earlier but his arm had stayed across the back of her chair and bewildering, she’d found herself wishing he’d put his hand back on her leg. If she’d stayed for too much longer, she knew she would’ve ended up leaning into his slim body. _Or, more likely/worryingly, wrapping my right leg around his left and running the tip of my shoe down the side of his fucking calf. Just to feel some part of him again._

_Arghh._

That had been the signal to leave.

‘He’s... a mixed bag.’ She said carefully.

‘Interesting...’

‘Don’t try to play your Auror mind games on me. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.’

Harry laughed and caught her hand. ‘Sorry. No Auror mind games. Just wanted to make sure you were okay, I know he was winding you up on Friday.’

 _God, Friday._ That felt so long ago now.

She shrugged. ‘Well he has been a wanker but he’s also been okay. He bought me some socks.’

‘He bought you _socks_? Why?’

‘They’re red.’ She pulled them out of her pocket.

Harry grinned widely, turning the packet over in his hands. ‘Do you reckon he thinks you’re a house elf?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one for now - man alive i love writing ginny, i think she's my favourite. 
> 
> thanks for all of the lovely comments about theo and blaise - the last chapter definitely won't be our only run in with them! :) x


	12. An Introduction to Greasy Spoons

**An Introduction to Greasy Spoons**

 

It was pushing five to nine but she was still scribbling furiously in the margins, rewording and rehashing the dry text of the Werewolf integration white paper, trying to get as many new measures - dressed up as old measures or minor legal alterations - into the body of the document as possible.  _ It shouldn’t feel like I have to sneak positive change into legislation _ .

Part of her knew she should leave and drop some food off at Harry’s desk to make sure he ate. He’d sloped back through the Floo last night after eleven, grim-faced and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, the polar opposite to twenty-four hours before when he’d been jumping around the exact same room celebrating his engagement. When she asked what had happened he’d simply asked how the Werewolf paper was coming along and when it was likely she’d be coming over to MLE. She was worried by that - he normally only said it as a joke, never with the blunt sincerity of last night. All he was able to tell her was the Romania case wasn’t finished after all - she didn’t have clearance for anything more than that. 

_ I should go and make sure he’s had some dinner. If I go now I might be able to get to the canteen before they close.. Maybe they’ll have jacket potatoes left.  _

Her thoughts were broken by three smart raps at her office door. 

‘Come in-’ She began as the door swung open and she was greeted by Malfoy’s crooked smile. 

_ You.  _

She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Sunday evening for the past two days, his hand resting on her knee and his  _ bloody  _ thumb tracing those  _ bloody  _ circles. 

_ What game is he playing with me? Why?  _

‘Knock knock, book club time.’ He said cheerfully. 

‘This is not a fucking thing Malfoy.’ 

‘You were the one setting me a specific feedback task.’ 

‘I am not going to a bar with you.’ 

‘Fine. You haven’t eaten have you? Ginny just came and dragged Potter out of the office to go get some food, and I  _ knew _ I’d find you here still. What about a cafe?’

_ Ginny? When did Ginny become Ginny to you?  _

‘I don’t think we’ll find many cafes open now.’ 

‘I was trying to think of somewhere that wasn’t a bar.’ He said flatly, as if a switch had flicked somewhere inside him. ‘Spend some time with me Granger. I’ve had the shittiest last two days and I need you to take my mind off them.’ 

‘Romania?’

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. ‘How much has Potter told you?’ 

‘Practically nothing. Just that the case has been reopened.’ 

‘You could say that.’ He sat down heavily in the chair opposite her desk, leant his elbows on his knees and fixed her with an impassive expression. 

She  _ almost  _ felt slightly sorry for him. He was working on whatever it was Harry was working on, and he must be feeling the pressure - even if it wasn’t written all over his face in the same way. 

‘I guess we might be able to get a cup of tea in a greasy spoon somewhere.’

‘Greasy spoon?’ 

‘Oh I  _ have  _ to introduce you to the world of greasy spoons. They’re very you.’ 

‘I detect irony.’ 

‘Oh get over yourself Malfoy, greasy spoons are great. Now we’re talking about it, I could inhale a plate of fish fingers, baked beans and fried slice actually.’ 

‘Fried  _ slice _ ? Of what?’

‘Bread, obviously.’

‘Obviously?’

‘You’re such a snob.’

‘I am.’ He nodded, standing and transfiguring his clothes into something passably Muggle. She laughed and shook her head. 

‘What? This is fine isn’t it?’ He frowned. 

‘Oh no, sorry, yes very Muggle. It’s just, I thought you’d argue the snob thing. Even if only slightly.’ 

‘Those of us donning cashmere socks can’t refute that label.’ His grey eyes were warm and she couldn’t stop staring into them for a brief moment, before remembering herself and looking away with a small smile. 

_ Oh my god, pull yourself together Hermione Granger.  _

 

\---

 

‘Well, welcome to Alfie’s. Your introduction to greasy spoons. Are you eating?’ She led him to the counter, ignoring his reflex to take a seat.  _ They don’t come and take your order here, you prat.  _

‘Are you?’

‘Yes. I’ll get the fish breakfast please, with a cup of builders tea. Come on Malfoy, my treat.’ 

‘Err..’ He scanned the sign above them, looking perplexed. 

‘English breakfast?’ She suggested, mouthing sorry to the patient man behind the counter, presumably the eponymous Alfie.  

‘Err yes, alright. That sounds good. Thank you.’ His voice sounded especially cut-glass amongst the formica table tops and copies of  _ The Mirror. _

‘Cup of tea?’

‘Yes please.’ 

‘Great, so an English breakfast and another tea as well please. Thank you.’ She paid and took the steaming cups of tea, nodding at the table in the far corner to Malfoy. He stalked over to it and started to fiddle with the condiments, looking delightfully incongruous studying a slightly encrusted bottle of Ketchup with his pale aristocratic features. 

‘So this is a greasy spoon.’ He said, looking around. 

‘It is. Shocking that your father never brought you to one.’ 

He smiled faintly. ‘Yes, not really my father’s scene.’ 

‘Have you been to see him much?’

He visibly balked. ‘Fuck Granger, straight in there with the hard-hitting questions. I haven’t even had any tea yet.’ 

‘Oh shit. Sorry.’  _ Argh, you know family makes him clam up, what are you doing? _ ‘You don’t have to say. Let’s talk about something else.’ She pushed his tea across the table. 

He took a sip and slammed it back down, clearly having burnt his tongue. 

‘Urgh! ... It’s not my day.’ He muttered darkly, putting a finger cautiously on the tip of his tongue and frowning. 

She watched him, not sure what to do. A worryingly large part of her wanted to reach across the table and smooth the crease between his eyebrows. 

_ No. Stop that. This is Malfoy. You need to stop it - even if all that knee business on Sunday does suggest he finds you physically attractive, or at least wants you to think he does, or wants Blaise Zabini to think you think he does (none of which are the same thing), that is solely to do with sex. It is not to do with smoothing furrowed brows. So just, don’t.  _

He glanced up, caught her gaze and looked at her quizzically for a moment. Her cheeks burnt traitorously, which seemed to make him slightly happier. 

He fixed her with his eyes for a long moment before speaking. 

‘No. I haven’t been to see him. I haven’t seen him for seven years.’

_ Wow.  _

‘Oh, I see.’

‘You’re obviously not allowed to see other inmates at Azkaban, and after I got out, I just - I couldn’t go back, Granger.’

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  _ Why did I start this?  _

‘Not because of some moral opposition.’ He said quickly. ‘I won’t even bother trying to pretend that to you. I don’t agree with a lot of things he drilled into me when I was growing up, but I wouldn’t, I couldn’t,  _ abandon _ him. He’s still my father.. My mother goes to see him every other month, which is as much as he’s allowed… I should go with her. I really should. I’m just too.. I can’t go back there Granger.’ He shuddered, looking slightly desperate but also angry that he was even saying the words aloud. 

‘That must be hard.’ She said softly. 

‘Is it bad to love someone you know is a bit of an awful person?’ His voice cracked. 

_ Oh shit I am not ready for this.  _

‘He’s your father.’ She said carefully.  _  I should say something else, what should I say? I’m sorry your dad was a Death Eater? I’m sorry he’s in Azkaban? I’m sorry you were in Azkaban? Urgh no, all wrong wrong wrong.  _

In her moment of indecision, their food arrived and he shook his head, as if snapping out of a dream. She watched his face shift into something unreadable again, the emotion draining out of it as he sat up tall.  

‘Salazar’s rod, enough of that. We’re here so you can distract me from my shitty day, not so I can make both of us feel awful.’ 

_ Can we leave it at that? Should we leave it at that?! Surely we should talk more about this now he’s opened up?  _

He ducked her gaze and started to saw at his bacon vigorously before staring at the fried bread on her plate. 

' _That_ is presumably fried slice.’ 

_ Okay Malfoy I get it. We are moving on from your father.  _ She wanted to probe him more, push him gently in the way she had to push Harry and Ron to discuss something they found difficult, but she suddenly remembered he wasn’t Harry or Ron, and he looked determined to say nothing more on the topic.  _ I should respect that.  _

She sighed and picked up her knife and fork. ‘Yep. You can try some if you want.’ 

He wrinkled his nose. ‘No thanks.’ 

‘Your loss. And I wasn’t aware that I was here to distract you. I thought we were here to talk about the book.’ 

‘Oh yes!’ He leant down and pulled the paperback out of his bag, clearly glad to have a prop to move the conversation on. ‘So. Quite a few messages in here. Can’t quite help wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me?’ 

‘What?’ 

She reeled at the abrupt change in tone.  _ Whiplash again, how can you shift from one set of emotions to another so quickly? Why can’t you just act as you’re feeling? This cannot be emotionally healthy.  _

‘ _ What? _ ’ He repeated mockingly, flicking through the pages for a particular passage. ‘Right.  _ From the very beginning, from the first moment I may almost say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners impressing me wit the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feeling of others, were such as to form the ground-work of disapprobation, on which succeeding events have built so immoveable a dislike.  _ That’s how you feel about me, yes? I’m Mr Darcy. You’re obviously Elizabeth Bennet.’

‘I was not sending you any messages. You are not Mr Darcy. I just had it in my bag.’

‘Too much of a coincidence Granger. It’s clear to me that we both need to learn a lesson from this - Mr Darcy had to overcome his pride and just tell her how he actually felt, and Elizabeth needed to overcome the prejudice she had built up against him.’ 

‘Couldn’t you say it could be the other way round? Mr Darcy is pretty prejudiced against Elizabeth’s background, and her pride makes her stick to that hasty first impression.’ 

He looked thoughtful. ‘Yes, I suppose it works both ways. Also still works as an analogy for us.’

‘I really didn’t give it to you to convey any messages.’ 

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to sweep you off your feet so we can have a joint wedding with Potter and Ginny?’

She almost choked on her tea. ‘Fuck off Malfoy.’

He laughed. 

‘Ginny is no Jane anyway, so it doesn’t work.’ She said quickly. 

‘Oh of course not, I was thinking of Potter as Jane. Ginny is definitely Mr Bingley, lots more fun.’ 

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘I’m not - it works! It works so well!’

‘You don’t brood enough these days to be Mr Darcy. And I don’t fancy him anyway.’

‘What does that mean?’ He said with a delighted smile. 

_ Ah fuck. No no, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I fancy you - I’m not 12. I don’t fancy people. Argh. Why are you always tying me in knots?  _

‘I can’t be Elizabeth Bennet if I don’t actually have a soft spot for Mr Darcy deep down.’  _ Phew. Nicely turned around.  _

‘Harsh Granger! How could you not?! A much misunderstood man.’

‘He’s never been my favourite Austen hero.’ 

‘Oh come on, how on earth could you resist that confession? What is it he says?  _ My feelings will not be repressed, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you _ ?’

‘Oh yes well everyone likes that bit. I just like other characters more on the whole.’

‘Well who is your favourite Austen hero then?’

‘Henry Tilney.’ She said, slightly too quickly. 

‘Henry who?’

‘Tilney. From  _ Northanger Abbey _ .’

‘What’s he like?’

‘Well. He teases but is funny and kind. He doesn’t have any of the toxic masculinity so many others of Austen’s heroes struggle with, he isn’t an elitist wanker. He’s nice to Catherine, he’s witty and he’s clever.  _ And  _ he says excellence is fairly divided between the sexes which is well..’

‘Catnip to you?’

’Fuck off Malfoy.’

‘He sounds great. Interesting. Witty, clever, funny, a tease. In fact, what he really sounds is familiar.’ He arched an eyebrow at her across the table. 

_ Oh my god will you stop.  _

‘Also not an elitist wanker, zero toxic masculinity,  _ kind _ . Earnest, progressive,  _ straightforward _ .’ She intoned.  _ You are not Henry Tilney.  _

He waved her words away, laughing. ‘Yes yes, what a charmer. Where can I find him again?’

‘ _ Northanger Abbey.’ _

‘Maybe I need to read that one too then. Sounds like there might be even more interesting parallels.’ He was grinning widely. ‘Did you bring me another one?’

‘Maybe.’  _ Yes of course I bloody did. I packed it in my bag on Sunday night. But being prepared on the off-chance you’d pop up demanding to talk about books isn’t some kind of sign. I don’t want you thinking I’ve been spending the past two days fucking mooning over you. Because I haven’t. Not mooning. Not really.    _

‘Don’t try and be coy Granger, I know you did. But you didn’t actually need to - I went to a bookshop. Is this one any good?’

He bent back down to his bag and held up the exact paperback she’d packed for him in her own bag. 

_ What? _

‘How did you..’ 

‘Will you ever stop underestimating me? I went to a Muggle bookshop _ ,  _ said I’d enjoyed  _ Pride & Prejudice  _ but wouldn’t mind more grit this time round, and this is what they suggested. Have you read it? Know if it’s any good?’

_ You? In a Waterstones? I can’t even..  _

‘Of course I’ve read it.’ She started rummaging around in her bag and held up her copy of  _ Wuthering Heights _ . He flashed her a lopsided smile, realising why she had been thrown by his book reveal, and nudged her foot with his own gently under the table. 

‘Well would you look at that, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on the same page. Do you think I’ll like it?’ 

She cemented her shoes to the floor to stop herself from jumping, and held his gaze firmly as he ran one foot experimentally across the inside of her left ankle. The skin underneath her tights felt like it was humming with electricity. She tried her best to ignore it. 

_ Do your worst Malfoy, go on. Footsy in a greasy spoon, I’m ready.  _

He smirked as though he had read her mind. ‘Well? What did you make of it? Am I going to enjoy it?’

‘Well what did you enjoy about  _ Pride & Prejudice _ ?’ 

His foot stilled, one of his ankles coming to rest between hers. ‘It’s really funny - so dry and scathing. I liked the curve balls - I for one did not see Wickham coming - and the sneaky way everyone was foiling each other. Also Lydia is hilarious.’

‘Interesting.’  _ If you’re going to start a game of seductive ankle rubbing don’t just fucking stop half a minute in.  _

He leant across the table, but kept his feet beneath the table frozen between hers. ‘So, do you think I’ll like this one then?’ 

‘ _ Wuthering Heights  _ is.. well it’s more serious than Austen - Bronte isn’t poking fun at her characters in the same way. It’s pretty dark actually. But I think you’ll appreciate it.’ 

_ In the same way that I would appreciate you fucking following through. What is it Malfoy? Do you want this or not?  _

He nodded, turning the book over in his hands and flicking through the pages. She watched him, blonde head bent over the book thoughtfully, and felt acutely aware of the way his ankle was still pressing against hers. 

_ How the fuck can his ankle be driving me to this much distraction? I am not a randy 16 year old, WHAT IS GOING ON?  _

‘Are you doing anything tomorrow?’ 

The words were out of her mouth before her brain could even begin to process saying them. 

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _

‘I don’t think so, why?’ His foot  _ finally  _ started to move slowly up the inside of her left lower calf. As it slid upwards heat started to curl low in her lap.  _ Shit shit shit.  _

‘Harry and Ginny are having Teddy Lupin over for dinner, and I wondered if you wanted to come too.’ 

_ WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? Why are you still talking?! His foot should not be having this effect on you. It’s a fucking foot.  _

‘I mean you don’t have to, obviously, I don’t know if you’ve even met Teddy, Ginny mentioned it on Sunday night and I hadn’t even thought before about how you are cousins so maybe it would be too-’  _ Ohmygod stop babbling.  _

‘I haven’t met Teddy, but I’d like to.’ He whispered, wearing that crooked smile. ‘You know, this is the first time you’ve invited me anywhere, Granger.’ 

‘Don’t read anything into it.’ She whispered back, desperately trying to ignore the way the hairs on her arms were standing on end. 

He leant closer across the table and her body echoed his, moving in without her permission to do so. His straight nose was so close. His soft, slightly smiling lips were so close. He was all just so close. 

A lock of blonde hair had fallen across his forehead and she almost had to sit on her left hand to stop herself from reaching out to push it out of his eyes. 

His eyes, which looked searchingly into hers, were all warm grey and glittering with possibilities. She stared back, frozen. 

_ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Are we about to kiss in an almost empty greasy spoon, stone cold sober over a cup of tea? Do I want to kiss Malfoy? Does he want to kiss me?! What are we doing?!  _

She pushed her chair back and stood quickly, wincing at the way it scraped across the lino. His foot dropped from her calf and he leant back on his chair with a knowing smile. 

‘Calling it a night Granger?’

‘It’s late. I think we should be heading off. Or at least I’m going to be heading off. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess?’ She grabbed her bag and jacket, and started to back away, stumbling into the table behind and jumping at the touch of cold metal through her tights against the back of her legs. 

He stood in one smooth movement, whirling his jacket over his shoulders and tucking in his chair neatly.  _ Bloody Pureblood upbringing. He always looks so fluid when he moves.  _

‘Good idea. Looking forward to tomorrow Granger, shall we sneak off to an alleyway and Apparate?’

‘I think I’ll just get the bus thanks.’ 

_ There is no fucking way I am sneaking off to any alleyways with you when my head is like this. Fuck, who knows what I’d do.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloody hell guys! no one ever told me that you'd all be so incredibly encouraging and nice, thank you so much for all of the love :) x


	13. Show Offs

**Show Offs**

 

‘Is Miss Weasley absolutely sure she would not like Kreacher to handle that pan?’ 

Ginny was vigorously scrubbing bechamel sauce out of a pan with a wire brush in a way that was making Kreacher visibly wince. 

‘Oh no don’t be silly Kreacher, I’m perfectly capable. Are _ you _ absolutely sure you won’t stay and eat with us? We’re having lasagne.’ She said in a sing-song voice. 

Kreacher stared at her like she was mad. ‘Kreacher has many other social appointments to attend to tonight, most unfortunately.’ 

‘Well that’s a shame. Malfoy’s coming you know, so the dinner party calibre is significantly lifted if that sways you.’ 

‘Oh really? So you made up with young Mister Malfoy then, Miss Granger?’ Kreacher turned to Hermione. 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake Kreacher you massive stirrer.  _

‘Made up with him?’ Ginny echoed. 

‘Oh yes, Kreacher had to Apparate Miss Granger to Mister Malfoy’s flat only on Sunday so she could make amends for however she had gravely offended him.’

‘Oh  _ really _ ?’ Ginny looked delighted. 

‘Indeed. She stole Mr Potter’s sweets to take as a peace offering.’ He said sniffily. 

Ginny laughed. ‘Well you have to explain to me what in Merlin’s name is going on with Malfoy now Hermione.’

‘Although this is sure to be a  _ fascinating  _ tale, Kreacher will now be heading onwards. Goodbye.’ He bowed and with a crack was gone, leaving Hermione glaring at the spot he’d vacated. 

‘There’s nothing to tell. Nothing’s happened!’ 

‘But you invited him tonight?’

‘That was your suggestion!’

‘Well, we all know you’re a sucker for blondes. Gilderoy Lockhart remember?’ Ginny grinned wickedly. 

Hermione groaned. ‘You weren’t even there. And I was  _ twelve _ for God’s sake.’ 

‘Hermione, you know I find out everything eventually.’ 

‘Gossip.’ 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘It wasn’t a compliment.’ 

Ginny stuck her tongue out. ‘Are you as infatuated with Malfoy as you were with that twit Gilderoy?’

‘Gin this isn’t a thing... Anyway, Viktor had brown hair!’ 

‘Oh yeah and we all know what incredible chemistry you had with Krum.’ Ginny rolled her eyes. 

‘Don’t be so mean! I fancied Viktor!’

‘Oh yes, in a sweet fourteen year old way. Not the same as wanting him to throw you up against a wall is it?’

_ Arghhh.  _

‘Oh my god Ginny stop!’ 

‘You’re blushing!’

‘I am not!’

‘You want Malfoy to throw you up against a wall, I knew it!’

‘I am not responding to that.  _ Throw me up against a wall -  _ do you moonlight as a writer for  _ Witch Weekly _ ?’

‘If you’ve never experienced it, you’re missing out.’

‘Urgh no please stop, Harry is basically my brother.’ 

Ginny cackled and was about to say something more when there was the sound of someone coming in through the Floo next door. 

‘Teddy?’ Hermione stuck her head around the door. ‘We’re in the kitchen!’

‘We’ll discuss this in more depth later on.’ Ginny said threateningly as Teddy tore into the kitchen, all blue scruffy hair and scabby knees, and threw his arms around Hermione. 

‘Hey H.’

‘Hey, how’s things?’ She hugged him closer.

‘Yeah, they’re good. Beat Victoire at chess  _ three times  _ this morning thanks to that move Ron taught me last week. She was so annoyed.’ He broke free from her arms in the unfazed way eight year olds do and pushed himself up onto the kitchen table. 

‘Alright Ginny? Going to smash Puddlemere United next weekend?’ 

‘Obviously.’ 

‘I heard they’re getting Wood out of reserves and on as Keeper.’ 

‘Well excellent, I know Wood’s flaws almost as well as my own. It’ll be a doddle.’ 

Teddy grinned at her. ‘You’re amazing.’

‘Ah Teddy, I wish I could have you around at all times. Such a little flatterer.’ 

‘I am  _ not _ little.’ 

‘If you weren’t little, would I be able to do this?!’ Ginny cried, grabbing him and swinging him around in a circle so his legs whirled around. 

Teddy whooped and Hermione laughed, jumping out of the way, and admiring as she always did just how boisterous Ginny was with him. She had no doubt Teddy saw Gin as the fun one, but she didn’t mind when she thought about how he’d come and seek her out later on when he was sleepy. 

‘Tiny little Teddy, light as a feather! Tiny tiny tiny!’ Ginny was chanting, whilst he spluttered that he wasn’t between laughs. 

She eventually put him down and he made a big show of being dizzy, bumping into their legs playfully. 

‘What a little drama queen.’ Ginny teased.  

‘I am not little because I’m going to Hogwarts in  _ only three years _ !’ He said triumphantly. 

‘So soon! What house do you reckon you’ll be in, Tiny?’ 

He looked thoughtful, and Hermione watched as his hair started to turn golden. ‘Hufflepuff.’ 

‘Hufflepuff?! Are you sure? Not Gryffindor?’ Ginny pressed. 

Hermione whipped her with the tea towel. ‘Hufflepuffs are lovely Teddy, good choice.’ 

‘That was cool! Will you teach me to do that?’ He motioned to the tea towel with a grin. 

A small part of Hermione knew teaching him would be something she’d regret in future years but she couldn’t refuse that smile anything. 

‘Of course, grab a tea towel. Right, it’s best if the tip is a little bit wet so dip it in the washing up bowl, yes just like that - and then take the other corner and twirl it round like this, yes exactly - and then pull it back and - flick!’ 

He successfully flicked her leg and then Ginny’s. 

‘A natural.’ Ginny said drily. ‘Now where are those two, they said they’d be here half an hour ago-’ 

She was cut off by the sound of the Floo roaring next door and quick as anything, Teddy re-dipped his tea towel and whirled into the living room. 

‘Harry!’ He yelled. 

‘About time. I’m starving.’ Ginny folded her arms as Hermione drew the lasagne out of the oven. ‘Look at how crispy that cheese is.’ Ginny cooed over her shoulder before turning to the kitchen door to yell, ‘Harry, Malfoy - wash your hands we’re eating immediately!’   

Hermione laughed and set it on the table just in time to see Harry coming in through the kitchen door with Teddy thrown over his shoulder. ‘Who taught this little fiend how to whip people with tea towels?’ Despite his cheery voice his hair was up on end from running his hands through it continuously and behind his glasses she could see dark shadows under his eyes.  _ He just looks so tired.  _

‘That would be Hermione. Obviously. It involved teaching.’ Ginny went over and kissed his cheek. ‘How was your day?’ 

‘Awful.’ Harry muttered. Ginny stroked his cheek and Hermione looked away, her attention caught by the person entering the kitchen cautiously behind Harry. 

Malfoy didn’t look quite as weary as Harry, but there was a tightness around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. Even his usually perfect hair looked slightly ruffled, but as he came through the door frame he was smoothing it down nervously. 

_ Why is he nervous? Is he nervous about me? Am I nervous about him?  _

_ Of course he’s not nervous about you, you massive narcissist. He’s probably worried about meeting Teddy for the first time.  _

Teddy must have clocked him at the same time, because he suddenly piped up, still upside down over Harry’s shoulder. 

_ ‘ _ You’re Draco Malfoy.’ 

_ ‘ _ I am. You’re Teddy Lupin. I think we’re cousins.’

‘We’re related?’ Teddy’s mop of hair started to morph to silvery blonde. 

‘You look like a tiny Malfoy Ted.’ Harry set him down next to Malfoy and shook his head. 

‘How horrifying, hey Hermione? Or is it a lovely glimpse of a potential future?’ Ginny whispered loudly as she laid plates on the table. 

_ Ginevra Weasley you absolute scumbag.  _

‘I am presiding over dishing this out so you’d do well to shut the hell up.’ Hermione hissed at her. 

Ginny laughed and ushered the others over. 

‘You’re an Metamorphmagus.’ Malfoy commented, sounding impressed.

‘I am. Look!’ Teddy grinned, encouraged by Malfoy’s tone, his hair shifting to mirror Harry’s, dishevelled black hair his favourite aside from bright blue. 

‘Ha, that’s really cool.’ 

‘Thanks! So if we’re cousins how come I’ve never met you? Are you friends with Harry?’ Teddy jumped into his favourite seat next to Harry’s.

‘Err.. My mother is your Grandmother’s sister and I don’t think they get on.’ Malfoy said stiffly. Hermione felt something she couldn’t identify twinge in her stomach. It felt worryingly similar to the urge she’d had the night before to smooth the crease between his eyebrows.  _ Oh no you don’t.  _ She pushed it down and handed Teddy a plate of food.  

He mumbled his thanks without looking away from his new-found relative, fascinated. ‘Your mum is my Granny’s sister? How old  _ are _ you?’  

Malfoy’s awkwardness cracked and he laughed. ‘I’m only the same age as Harry.. Hello you, thanks, this looks really good.’ He took the plate offered by Hermione and smiled at her, letting his fingers brush hers under the plate as he took it. 

‘Hello yourself, you’re welcome.’ She tried not to blush or smile too much or do  _ any other fucking thing that would set Ginny Weasley off.  _

Ginny wiggled an eyebrow at her and Hermione mimed tipping half of the portion of lasagne she’d been about to put on Ginny’s plate back into the dish. 

‘Hey no! I’m being good!’ Ginny cried. 

Harry’s eyes flickered between the two of them and he raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure of what was going on but not in a rush to find out. 

‘Hmmm.’ Hermione put the full wodge on Ginny’s plate and passed it to her with narrowed eyes. 

She glanced at Malfoy but he was looking at Teddy with open interest. ‘So how old are you? Nearly at Hogwarts?’

‘Yes! Nearly.’ Teddy beamed and stuck his tongue out at Ginny. ‘I’m 8.’

‘Nice. Bet you can’t wait. Looking forward to school Quidditch?’

‘Yes! I LOVE Quidditch! Do you like Quidditch? Harry was a Seeker for Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts.’

‘Oh yes, I used to play opposite him as Slytherin’s Seeker.’ 

‘And you’re friends?!’ Teddy said incredulously. 

Harry and Malfoy shared a small smile. 

‘Err.. we are now. You should come to mine some time - we can fly round Kensington Gardens when it gets dark.’

‘Malfoy, that sounds like it’s probably in opposition to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.’ Harry said evenly. 

‘Don’t be so boring Potter.’

‘You go flying in London when it’s dark?’ Teddy asked, wide-eyed. 

‘Well it’s only a park so it’s not like any Muggles see.’

‘ _ Malfoy. _ ’ Harry sighed. 

‘I want to do that!’ Teddy cried enthusiastically. Harry rolled his eyes. 

‘Have you got a broom with you?’ Malfoy asked Teddy.  

‘ _ Malfoy. _ ’ Harry repeated. 

‘Oh come on Potter, it’s basically dusk out there, we could go to Regents Park - it’s not far. I’m sure between us we can conjure up a pretty good Disillusionment charm. What do you do when you’re playing Quidditch on the heath?’

‘Well… We use Muggle repelling charms and fine, a Disillusionment charm. But we also go somewhere secluded and we don’t show off like you inevitably will.’

‘Are you a show off Draco?’ Teddy asked. 

Malfoy smiled at him. ‘I have been called one from time to time.’ 

‘I’m a show off too.’ Teddy whispered, turning his hair neon green. 

‘The best people are.’ Malfoy whispered back. 

Hermione felt her heart skip watching him with Teddy.  _ STOP. None of that. You do not feel this way just because you’re watching Malfoy interact with Teddy. No no no. You don’t even like him! Right? _

‘Really?’ Teddy was leaning across the table and she noticed absently that his left sleeve was in his food. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to interrupt wherever this was going. 

‘Of course. These are your favourite people aren’t they?’ Malfoy waved his hand to denote everyone around the table and Teddy nodded vigorously. 

‘All show offs. Every single one of them.’

Harry laughed and Hermione felt herself smile.  _ That probably is a tiny bit true in lots of different ways.  _

‘The Weas-Ron is the only one that’s not probably.’ Malfoy finished. 

‘I dispute that Malfoy.’ Ginny said loudly. 

‘Professional Quidditch player disputes that.’ He scoffed. 

She opened her mouth, closed it then smiled and opened it again to say, ‘You know, I have spare brooms here we could take.’ 

‘ _ Ginny. _ ’ Harry groaned. 

‘Oh come on, it’ll be fine. I’ll go. Malfoy will be there. He’s a pretty decent wizard, you’ve said so yourself-’

‘Have you now Potter?’ Malfoy smirked. 

‘Please Harry.’ Teddy tugged at his sleeve. 

Harry sighed and looked to Hermione. ‘What do you think?’

Three other pairs of eyes followed his to focus on her pleadingly.  _ Oh well I’m not being the bad guy here.  _

She shrugged. ‘You won’t get me on a broom but if you want to go and you make sure it’s a decent Disillusionment charm then I don’t have a problem with it.’

Teddy whooped, jumping up from his chair. Malfoy was smiling at her over the top of his cousin’s head in a way that made her feel hot. 

‘Finish your dinner first!’ She said quickly to Teddy, who slumped back down. 

‘Well I’ll stay here and clear up. You cooked. And I’m shattered.’ Harry said with the air of someone giving up on a lost cause. She looked at him with concern. Harry never turned down the chance to hang out with Teddy or get on his broom. 

This Romania case must be bad. 

 

\---

 

Harry was stood at the window, drumming his fingers on the side of his mug of tea, clearly distracted. 

Hermione watched him from the sofa with concern for about three minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore. 

‘Is there  _ anything  _ you can tell me about this case? I’m worried about you.’

‘Me?’ He repeated blankly. 

‘It’s like you’re not fully here. All through dinner you were just thinking, I could hear your brain ticking things over. You don’t have to figure stuff out on your own, remember?’

‘Argh but when it’s work I probably do.. You don’t have clearance for this. If only you were already in MLE then we might be able to fudge it..’

‘You don’t  _ need  _ me to do this.’ She reminded him, shaking her head. It would never cease to amaze her that the boy who saved the Wizarding world forgot that he had done.  

‘But I  _ want _ to work with you again. And this is bloody difficult, so it would be great timing.’ He gave her a self-deprecating smile. ‘How long is that Werewolf paper going to take?’

‘I don’t know.’ She said truthfully. 

He shook his head. ‘Sorry, I’m not trying to guilt trip you into making career decisions.’

‘I want to be at MLE, you’re not forcing my hand. There are just things I need to get through first.’ 

‘I can understand that.’ 

‘Although.. If you really did think it would make a difference - maybe we could ask Kingsley and Gawain if I could be seconded over for this case, and then I’ll go back to finish the paper and the House Elf bill, and then move when I’m fully ready?’

He looked up. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’ She said slowly, thinking it through. ‘I could just be coming over as extra resource, to be used however you see fit, in the Auror office. And then when the case is sorted, I’ll sort out my projects and come over to MLE for the policy side of things, instead of Auror casework.’ 

‘Hermione. Are you sure? This would be a big deal, I don’t want to influence you.’

‘Harry Potter. You’ve been influencing me ever since that troll in first year - it’s called being friends. If you think I can help, I want to help.’

‘I don’t think Gawain is in for the rest of this week, and if last time I tried to do something effective quickly is anything to go by, I need to go through him before talking to Kingsley about it.’ Harry frowned, thinking. He’d had a couple of run-ins with Head Auror Gawain Robards due to his, what had the report said? _ ‘Flagrant disregard for hierarchy and Ministry process’.  _ Hermione privately felt that was probably always a fair accusation to level at Harry,  _ I mean look at everything you have ever done in the entire time I have known you _ , but it was probably best not to vocalise that at the moment. 

‘Okay, so next week?’

‘Next week. As long as you’re sure?’

‘If you ask me if I’m sure one more time I am going to-’

‘Draco is AMAZING!’ Teddy’s voice interrupted them, as he raced into the living room and threw himself onto Hermione’s lap. 

‘I mean that’s because we didn’t even have a Quaffle out. He just likes going fast.’ Ginny grumbled good-naturedly, shoving Malfoy’s arm as they followed Teddy through the door. 

Malfoy was looking smug. 

_ And fucking fit in that long sleeved t-shirt he changed into before heading out to fly.  _

_ Argh no, delete that thought. You do not think those thoughts about Malfoy. Remember?   _

‘Hear that Potter? Granger? Amazing.’ He reiterated with a smirk very reminiscent of his twelve year old self, settling down next to Hermione on the sofa.  

‘Teddy, trust me you do not need to inflate Malfoy’s ego any further. It’s fine to say he was okay.’ Harry laughed, throwing a cushion at his Auror partner. 

‘I went on Draco’s broom for a bit and we went so fast together H! So fast!’ Teddy said excitedly to Hermione. 

‘That sounds reckless.’ Hermione raised her eyebrows at Malfoy. 

‘Reckless?’ He scoffed. ‘Oh please Granger. Have you met me? I have a spotless record for self-preservation. Reckless is Potter’s style.’ His thigh pressed against hers - it could have been innocent, an accidental brush as he shifted in his seat. 

_ But I know there is no such fucking thing as innocent with Draco Malfoy. Everything is deliberate.  _

She felt something tighten in her core and she instinctively pulled Teddy closer as a barrier. He smirked and let his leg shift away from hers, and she immediately mourned its loss.

_ Argh _ . 

She could see Ginny watching them with interest so she started talking to Teddy quietly about the flying, tuning out the easy chatter of the other three. He started off recounting it all enthusiastically, but it was pretty clear quickly he was flagging, and he eventually trailed off and fell asleep, curled on her lap, all blue hair and awkward sharp elbows.  _ He’s so small. But his own little person.  _ She pushed his hair out of his eyes and he mumbled something in his sleep and wriggled closer. 

The room felt soft and quiet around her. She looked up and realised Ginny and Harry had moved into the kitchen and pushed the door to. 

‘Suits you Granger.’ Malfoy whispered, his lips twisting sardonically.  _ God he is so close. Why does he keep being so close?  _

‘Fuck off Malfoy.’ She whispered back, blushing and hating herself for it.

‘Oh give over Granger, don’t pretend you weren’t watching me over dinner with Teddy and feeling all warm and fluffy inside.’ 

‘You’re ruining it right now.’ 

‘Are you impressed at how good I am with children?’

‘No. It comes as literally no surprise because you so often act like a child yourself.’ 

He laughed. ‘That is so unfair when I’ve been on my best behaviour all evening.’

‘ _ This _ is your best behaviour? Jesus, Malfoy.’

‘So much Muggle blasphemy. All the time. Does your Mother know you speak like this?’

Hermione froze slightly at the mention of her mum.  _ He doesn’t know, he’d have no reason to know.  _ ‘Okay then, how are you so good with children?’ She said, hoping he wouldn’t notice how obviously she wanted to move the conversation on. 

His eyes narrowed slightly and she knew he’d noticed. But instead of saying something he just smiled wryly, and she was grateful. 

‘Oh it’s easy Granger. I just think to myself, what would Lucius do? And then I do the opposite.’ He said, relatively cheerfully.   

_ Fuck that’s pretty dark. _

‘What was he like when you were growing up?’ 

‘Oh, you know, I always wanted to impress him and I still love him because he’ll never not be my father, but fuck me, he is  _ cold _ . Flying with my father? Not a thing. Bedtime stories? Not a thing. Curling up on the sofa at the end of the day?’ He nodded down to Teddy. ‘Most certainly not a thing. Passive aggression? Go ahead. Constant belittling and a general overbearing attitude? Crack on. Whacking the fruit of your fucking loins with a blood cane? Knock yourself out.’ 

‘He  _ whacked _ you with that thing?!’

He looked slightly sheepish. ‘Well I might have been a little bit dramatic. He didn’t  _ whack _ me, just used it for physical emphasis a little more pointedly than was comfortable.’ 

‘That still all sounds pretty miserable Malfoy.’ 

‘Ahh.’ He shrugged. ‘I was fine. I had my mother, and Theo. And later on, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. It’s just a useful benchmark for how not to behave as an adult around children. What are your parents like?’ 

_ Present tense. Use the present tense. They are still alive. They’re well. They just don’t know you like they used to.  _

‘Granger?’ 

‘Oh god.’ She whispered helplessly, and to her horror she began to cry. 

He looked alarmed but didn’t say anything immediately, instead passing her handkerchief and laying his hand on her forearm gently. 

‘Sorry. We don’t have to talk about them.’ He said softly. 

‘I Obliviated them. Before we went on the run.’

‘You  _ Obliviated  _ them?’

‘Yep, wiped every trace of myself from their memories, gave them new identities and sent them off to Australia so they’d be safe.’ 

‘Wow Granger, that is so... Brave. And thorough.’ 

‘It was stupid. Memory charms are dangerous, St Mungo’s have tried to do what they can and although some memories are back they’ll never be the same.’ 

‘It was not stupid.’ He said sharply. ‘He murdered people above the dining table I grew up eating off - he wouldn’t have blinked before killing your parents. You did the right thing.’ 

He looked like he was about to say something more but at that moment Harry walked back in and halted in the doorway mid-sentence at the sight of them. 

‘I was thinking we should get Teddy back-’ 

His eyes flickered between the two of them with concern. 

‘Is everything..  _ okay _ out here?’

‘I was just telling Malfoy about my parents.’ Hermione mumbled, wiping her eyes hurriedly and handing him back the soggy handkerchief. 

_ That was probably a bit gross of me. Should I have offered to wash it? Is that what you’re supposed to do when someone offers you one of those? I don’t think I know anyone who has cloth handkerchiefs.. At least I wasn’t snotty. That would’ve been grim. Not that I care about being grim or gross around Malfoy, because it’s only Malfoy. Doesn’t bother me at all. Not at all.  _

Harry looked surprised. ‘Oh wow. God sorry, I just charged in here and - do you want me to go back?’

She laughed shakily. ‘You’re ridiculous. It’s obviously fine. Teddy’s out cold.’

‘I’m pretty shattered too actually.’ Malfoy said, slowly standing. ‘I should probably head off.’ 

_ Oh.  _ Hermione felt something small knot in her throat. 

_ Oh stop it. You are not disappointed that Draco Malfoy is leaving. You are categorically not disappointed.  _

‘Granger, thank you for the delicious lasagne. Have a good evening.’ He nodded his head to her, all politeness. 

‘Good night Malfoy.’ She mumbled, caught off-guard by the courtesy. 

_ That’s not what we do. You’re not fucking polite. Does that mean something? Last night it was like you were about to jump me in a greasy spoon, tonight it’s like you’re backing off. You were barely here. Why are you blowing hot and cold?  _

_ But then why am I making this about me? It’s nice that he wanted to spend time with Teddy. It’s good that they bonded together over flying. I would’ve been angry if he hadn’t tried. And he couldn’t have tried harder, really.  _

_ The real question is probably why is this all bothering me so much? _

_ Another question would be, why does he have to look that good in just a t-shirt for God’s sake?  _

She watched him head to the kitchen to say goodnight to Ginny, trying not to notice the way his back muscles moved underneath that t-shirt as he walked. 

‘Happy to relinquish this tiny little toerag?’ Harry asked, drawing her attention as he bent down and scooped Teddy up. She could feel her face blushing furiously and she prayed he wouldn’t notice. 

He might not have done if Malfoy hadn’t walked back in the room, told him he’d see him tomorrow and then paused in front of the fireplace to turn back to Hermione. 

‘Hey Granger, I reckon I’ll be done with  _ Wuthering Heights  _ on Friday if you want to go for a drink and talk it through?’ 

‘You will not! It’s 272 pages long! You cannot actually be reading it properly.’

‘This again.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘When we discuss it on Friday you’ll realise once more that although you continually underestimate me in pretty much every single respect, your mistrust is misplaced this time.’

‘Well how I do I know you’re not just going on Sparknotes?’

‘Sparknotes?’ He echoed. 

Harry laughed. ‘Hermione, you can’t seriously tell me you think Malfoy knows what Sparknotes is. He doesn’t even know what the internet is, let alone how to use it.’

‘Of course I know what the internet is.’ Malfoy said haughtily. Harry raised his eyebrows and shot Hermione a disbelieving glance that made her giggle slightly. 

‘What can it be used for then Malfoy?’ She asked. 

He waved a hand airly. ‘Oh, you know... In fact, I won’t stay to be tested by you two, of all people. I look forward to proving you wrong on Friday Granger. Don’t go crashing into any tables between now and then.’

_ Oh so he hasn’t forgotten last night then.  _ Her face burned with the memory of escaping just how close he had been twenty-four hours ago. 

He smirked at her, threw the Floo powder over his shoulder like the  _ slick smooth wanker _ he was, then spun on his heel and disappeared.  

Harry didn’t follow. 

He stared at her, Teddy still in his arms, a smile starting to spread across his face. 

‘Did Malfoy just ask you out? Like on a  _ date?’ _

‘No, it’s just this bloody book club he keeps insisting we have.’

‘Reeeally? Is that what you’re telling yourself? Because that sounded a lot like a date to me. And I don’t know if you know, but I am a Senior Auror these days. My 9-5 every day consists of rooting out things that people want to keep hidden. So…?’

_ Well that’s seriously worrying then because it’s taken you this fucking long to figure something out.  _

‘Seriously Harry, enough hypothesising.’

‘You know how you confirm a hypothesis right?’

There was a glint in his green eyes that made Hermione feel distinctly uneasy. ‘How?’ She said warily. 

He grinned. ‘By conducting an experiment, of course.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> treating you to two chapters in one day because it is so bloody cold in london at the moment that i have spent most of it sat in one spot, chain-drinking vats of tea (haha, i am so lucky i don't live in a country that actually experiences extreme temperatures).
> 
> i think i can speak for everyone when i say although most of us came here for dramione, we've stayed for kreacher. amirite? x


	14. Would You Stop Me If I Tried To Kiss You?

**Would You Stop Me If I Tried To Kiss You?**

 

Hermione stared idly at the minute hand on the clock that hung on her wall. Today had been a good day. Her meeting with the Warlocks about the House Elf bill had gone surprisingly well and she’d even been able to get two of them to commit to looking over the Werewolf white paper, despite having shown no interest in magical creatures up to this point. Success. 

Really, after a day like today, she probably could go home closer to 5 than 9. 

And yet. 

There was the clock, telling her it was quarter past 7.

Tick tock tick tock. 

_ I am not staring at my clock because I’m wondering when/if Malfoy will come by about that bar. I am not. It is perfectly ordinary to want to know the time. Perfectly ordinary.  _

Technically she had finished everything that needing doing urgently this week. Technically she could’ve gone home. Technically anything she did at this desk now was just a bonus ahead of Monday. 

That’s all she was doing, getting ahead for Monday. 

_ Not waiting for anything. Or anyone. Not at all.  _

She stared back down at the pages. The words swam in front of her and she closed her eyes, pushed her chair back slightly and then, pushing off from the desk, let it spin her round and round. Giggling to herself, she flicked her wand so it span around five more times. 

It was only when it finally slowed down and came to a halt that she realised she wasn’t alone anymore. 

‘ _ Granger? _ ’ Malfoy was staring at her incredulously from the doorway. ‘Are you drunk?’

She laughed, trying to focus on him whilst the room whirled slightly. ‘No, just fun. Never had any fun Malfoy?’

He cocked his head to the side and grinned that crooked smile that would’ve made her knees wobble if she was standing. ‘I like this version of you. How have I not seen this before?’ 

‘Hmm a real mystery. Maybe it’s something to do with the fact we’ve only been on speaking terms for roughly two weeks and before that you spent your time making my school days a living hell?’

‘Ah yes, possibly. How very bright you are. Were you waiting for me?’

‘No.’ She said quickly. 

‘You were, weren’t you? Spinning on your chair to pass the time until your knight in shining armour arrived to sweep you off your feet?’ 

‘Oh Malfoy,  _ please _ . I always spin on my chair. I was not waiting for you. And I have never, not once, needed a knight in shining armour.’ 

He laughed and leant on the doorframe casually. 

‘So you’re not ready to leave then?’ 

‘I could leave if I wanted to.’ She shrugged, trying not to smile. 

‘I’ve finished the book you know. Like I said I would. Want my feedback?’

‘Not one bit.’

‘Want my company then?’

‘Not in the slightest.’ She knew she was smiling openly now. 

‘You’re such a shitty liar, I don’t know why you bother.’

She childishly pulled a face at him and he choked out a surprised laugh. ‘Are you actually Ginny Weasley post-Polyjuice?’

She threw a paperweight at him and,  _ infuriatingly _ , he caught it before it did any damage to his  _ perfectly straight nose _ . 

‘Ah hello Granger, physical violence. It is indeed you.’ He smirked. ‘Now. It’s a Friday, let’s go to this Muggle blues bar I know and discuss gothic literature.’

‘I’m not dressed for a normal bar, I had to go and talk to a committee of Warlocks earlier.’ She plucked at the sleeve of her robes and wrinkled her nose. 

‘I did think that for once you looked like a member of the Wizarding world when I saw you. Very unusual for you not to be looking sultry in some slinky little Muggle number... What a real shame that you can’t change those robes in some way - oh no wait! What’s that I hear? Your head of house was a transfiguration teacher and you were an insufferable teacher’s pet? How very fortunate.’ 

_ Slinky little Muggle number. Malfoy thinks I look alluring in slinkle little Muggle numbers. Or is he being sarcastic?  _ She stared at him for a moment before trying to shrug it off. 

‘Fine. I will come for one drink. One drink only.’ 

‘Well that confirms it. It’s definitely you Granger. One drink is your fucking catch phrase.’

\---

 

‘This looks suspiciously like a third drink.’ She said as he slid the pint across the table to her. 

He didn’t bother answering and just leant back in his chair, fixing her with that intense look that made her feel slightly nervous. The table was incredibly small, the bar was incredibly busy and she was trying not to blush incredibly beetroot each time their knees bumped under the table. 

‘I actually do have to go after this one, I’m having dinner with Ginny.’ She reiterated for the third time. 

‘After 9?’

‘She has a charity game until late.’ 

‘I think the live music is starting again soon. So you know, might be worth staying.’ He said smoothly. 

‘Nice try. Another time.’ 

‘Another time? Are you asking me on a date Granger?’ 

She rolled her eyes and tried not to jump when he leant forwards suddenly across the too small table.  _ Always invading my personal space.  _

‘Well? Are you? Because we both know I’d probably say yes immediately.’

‘I am not encouraging you in this ridiculous line of conversation Draco Malfoy.’ 

‘Oh I love it when you say my full name.  _ Draco Malfoy.  _ Say it again.’ He purred. 

She kicked him under the table and he laughed. 

‘You are such an idiot.’

‘You know I’m not. Part of the reason you keep hanging around with me is because you like that I’m clever.’ He said smugly. 

‘I have never said I think you’ve clever. You’re a good bullshitter and that’s not the same thing.’ 

‘Was that meant to be an insult? Do you know me at all?’ He asked, inspecting his fingernails casually. 

‘Being able to talk the talk isn’t the same as actually seeing something through Malfoy.’ She said stubbornly. ‘For example, there’s just no way you were able to take in  _ Wuthering Heights  _ properly that fast. Unless you didn’t do anything else. Did you sleep?’

‘Of course I did other things.’ He scoffed. ‘I have hobbies. I am incredibly busy and important.’ 

‘Self important.’ She muttered. 

He smiled genuinely and she tried not to notice just how  _ nice  _ his face looked when it wasn’t smirking. 

‘What are these hobbies then? Quidditch?’

‘Well, just flying really. People don’t generally fall over themselves to invite former Death Eaters to a five aside game on a Sunday morning. And I potter around a bit with potions and spells-’

‘Oh yes, those potions that you were making for the Ministry before? You still make things?’ She was interested, despite herself. 

‘I still experiment.’ He said evasively. 

_ Suspicious.  _

‘Does that mean it’s illegal?’

‘As if I would do something illegal, Auror remember?’

‘Hah. Presumably Harry doesn’t know?’

‘Ah Saint Potter, always trying to spoil my fun. He doesn’t care when it’s something we can use out in the field-’

‘For example?’ She leant forward on her chair, unable to hide her interest. 

‘Well, you know Probity Probes, those things that people can use to detect concealment charms-’

‘Yes I know full well what a Probity Probe is Malfoy, you mansplaining prat.’ 

He didn’t bat an eyelid. ‘Yes well, I’ve been tinkering with a potion that  _ should  _ leave you untraceable by a Probity Probe, or any other kind of concealment detector, once you drink it. Handy for field work, yes?’

‘How does that work?’

‘From the way it’s brewed, fairly similar in theory to a Girding potion - instead of giving extra endurance, it kind of doubles up the concealment already being used so even stronger Secrecy Sensors and things can’t detect it.’ 

‘That does sound useful for Aurors.’ She conceded. 

‘Is that you being impressed with my creativity and flair at potions?’

‘Don’t push your luck Malfoy.’ 

_ Obviously it’s a yes. You know it’s a yes. I’ve never been able to resist learning - hardly a surprise that I like that you still like it too.  _

‘I’ll take that as a yes then. Not that my kind creations for colleagues make Potter any less suspicious of what I’m brewing in my own damn time.’ 

‘Don’t you think as an MLE employee you probably shouldn’t be doing anything illegal?’

‘I am not aware anything I do is illegal.’ He said with a smirk. 

‘So you fly; read Muggle novels; tinker around with potions, illegal and otherwise; have Sunday afternoon tea with your mother; harass me roughly four times a week.’ She ticked them off on her fingers. ‘Goodness.  _ So  _ incredibly busy and important.’

‘And spells! You forgot my spellwork!’ 

‘Oh gosh Malfoy, is there literally no end to both your astonishing talents and your astonishing capacity to show off?’

‘No.’ He grinned. 

She wanted to smile back, but the reference to his spellwork sent a small shiver down her spine. 

‘Are you still experimenting with Silentium?’ She asked uneasily. 

He looked at her closely. ‘Amongst other things. Why?’

‘It made me uncomfortable.’ She confessed. ‘It was kind of  _ heavy _ ?’

‘I know what you mean. It’s like the air gets thicker? And it’s pretty unpleasant being around people who have literally frozen.’

‘It’s not light magic, is it?’

‘No. But it’s not dark magic either. I think it kind of predates that. That’s why it feels so.. Visceral?’

‘Hmm.’ She mumbled, not sure what to say. 

_ I don’t think you should mess around with something like that.  _

He was staring at her and she didn’t want to meet his eye. She kept looking down at her pint instead, and sensing her discomfort, he decided to move on. 

‘So, Teddy’s great.’ 

‘Yes. He is.’ She nodded, looking up again and smiling slightly. 

He looked pleased to have coaxed her out of awkwardness. ‘He’s going to be a great Quidditch player. Completely fearless.’  

‘Is that what it takes then?’

‘Well maybe something a bit more - I mean you’re one of the most fearless people I know, but you weren’t up there weaving in and out of the Bludgers.’ 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

He edged even closer. ‘I bet I could get you on a broom. And you’d enjoy it.’ 

‘What a shame you won’t ever get the chance.’

‘Would you put money on that?’ The way his eyes were twinkling made her feel distinctly uneasy.  _ Why does it feel like he knows something I don’t? _

‘The way you’re saying it makes me think I should say no, even though I’m fairly certain I’d need to be Imperiused before going anywhere near a broom with you.’

‘Charming!’ 

‘Honest.’ 

‘Oh yeah, because honesty is such a badge of honour.’

‘Well yes, it is exactly that.’ 

_ You are insufferable. Why do you make my chest feel tight when you are literally one of the most contrary people I know?  _

‘Oh Granger, so sweet, so pure.’ 

‘If you continue to patronise me I will hex you through that stage.’ 

‘Risky. Lots of Muggles around.’ 

‘I think all the risks involved are risks I would be willing to take to see that expression wiped off your smug face.’  

He laughed and somehow managed to get even closer. 

‘Maybe you could shut me up some other way?’ 

_ Our noses are almost touching.  _

_ He is flirting.  _

_ I am crumbling.  _

_ Why is he so pretty?  _

For the second time that week, she found her scrambled brain trying to work out if she wanted to kiss him. She would barely need to lean forwards to catch his lips on hers, and they looked so soft and she was pretty certain he was going to be a good kisser and-

‘Good evening ladies and gents! Everyone on their feet, come on, get up and dance for us!’ The band had taken their place back on the stage, and there was a rush of activity around them as people jostled to get to the small dance floor. 

Her head whirled. 

Malfoy pushed his chair back and held out his hand. 

‘Dance with me?’

‘Is there even space to dance?’

‘Not really.’ He said cheerfully. ‘We’d have to get up close and personal. Is that a problem?’

_ YES.  _

‘Fine. I will dance for a couple of songs and then I really have to leave.’

‘Blah blah blah, I thought  _ you  _ were being fun tonight.’

‘I see  _ you’re _ being obnoxious tonight.’

‘Don’t you find it charming?’

‘I think you know I find it fucking irritating Malfoy.’

‘And yet here you are. Once again.’ He said in a dangerously soft voice. 

_ Gahhhh.  _

‘Fine, let’s dance then.’ She said abruptly, pushing back her chair.

He moved smoothly to his feet, grabbed her hand and led her away from the table, smiling flirtatiously over his shoulder whilst her stomach rolled and she tried to pretend his holding her hand was the most normal thing in the world. 

_ Last time you dragged me like this across a room was when we went out onto the balcony at that Ministry fundraiser.  _ It seemed like an age ago, but it had only been, what, last week?! What was it she had thought then? 

_ Holy shit. I can never be alone and drunk with this guy.  _

_ Yes, that was it.  _

_ Ah.  _

_ Hmm..  _

_ Ho hum.  _

_ But I’m not drunk am I? A bit tipsy maybe, but not drunk. It’ll be fine.  _

_ I am alone though.  _

_ Pretty unlikely Narcissa Malfoy is going to pop up in a grotty Soho bar and save me.  _

_ Do I want saving?  _

She couldn’t stop looking at the sinewy way his shoulders moved, just visible beneath the cotton of his black top as he walked slightly ahead of her. 

_ When did he get so tall? Was he this tall in school?  _

_ Oh dear.   _

_ It’s Malfoy, remember? Fucking Malfoy. Get it under control.  _

‘Not sure how much dancing we’re going to be able to get done here.’ He stopped walking and she smacked straight into his back. 

‘Not looking where you’re going Granger?’ He turned to face her. 

_ Looking too much at where I was going.  _

She blushed and shrugged. 

He looked intrigued. 

This wasn’t really a dance floor - it was just a space of floor not filled with tiny tables, and it was packed with people bumping into each as they bopped along to the band. 

He stepped closer with a deliberateness that she swore made the air between them crackle. 

He was so close. 

_ Again.  _

He dipped his head to hers, their noses almost touching. 

_ His nose is so straight.  _

_ It’s so unfair that’s he’s so good looking when he’s such a wanker.  _

_ His jawline is so sharp.  _

_ It is actually so fucking unfair that he’s so good looking when he’s such a wanker.  _

_ His lips look so soft.  _

_ Is he going to kiss me?! Am I going to kiss him?! _

She stared at him, and he stared back, fixing her with darkened grey eyes. Without her brain’s permission, her gaze dropped to his lips and although she tried to drag her eyes back up as quickly as possible, his eyes were laughing by the time she met them again. 

He laid one hand on her waist, almost experimentally, and used the other to push a stray curl off her face, his fingertips light on her cheekbone. 

‘Granger.’ He said softly. 

Her skin felt like it was burning under his touch. 

_ Shit shit shit.  _

Her body was leaning into his, traitorously. 

_ What am I doing? What am I doing?  _

He leant over so she could feel his breath on her ear. 

She shivered. 

‘Would you stop me if I tried to kiss you?’ He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek! will try not to leave you on tenterhooks for too long, next chapter coming v soon! 
> 
> thanks as always for your incredibly nice comments, you have me grinning ear to ear :) x


	15. Headstrong Fools

**Headstrong Fools**

 

‘Would you stop me if I tried to kiss you?’ He whispered.

_I want to kiss you._

_You’re Draco Malfoy but I want to kiss you. I want to feel what your lips are like under mine, and it has been driving me mad._

_You’re fucking Draco Malfoy, and I still kind of hate you but mostly I just want to kiss you._

‘No.’ She whispered back.

He pulled back so his eyes could flicker across her face, his lips slightly parted with disbelief and starting to curl into a smile.

Then bewilderingly, instead of kissing her, he _fucking smirked_ and said, ‘That’s very good to know.’

_What the fuck._

She stared at him for a long moment before spinning on her heel.

_I must not hit him. I must not hit him. I must not hit him._

‘ _Granger.’_ He caught her hand and pulled her back, probably harder than he’d intended to because she ended up smacking into his chest and glaring up at him, furious.

‘I was just savouring the moment you headstrong fool.’ He muttered.

She opened her mouth to tell him _he_ was the headstrong fool, and he wasn’t savouring the moment, he was being _fucking insufferable and smug,_ but all of a sudden his mouth crashed into hers and his lips were as soft as she’d imagined but hard and fierce all at the same time, and she felt her body go slack against his just as his tongue slipped in between her lips.

What took her most by surprise was how open his kiss was: she’d spent so much time trying to work out what was going on in his head, there was a refreshing simplicity to the raw need she could feel radiating from that kiss.

She mirrored his urgency, and his hands slipped to her hips, pulling her closer as they both sank deeper into the kiss.

_Fuck. I am kissing Draco Malfoy and it feels fucking amazing._

She pulled his bottom lip gently with her teeth, and a live wire ran from her lips to her lap as his fingers tightened on her hips and a soft groan escaped the back of his throat.  

She realised with a jolt that Ginny was right.

_I want Malfoy to throw me up against the wall._

_Oh shit._

Then just as suddenly as he’d started it, he pulled back, his breath a bit ragged.

‘I should let you get to that dinner you keep harping on about, shouldn’t I?’

_No you headstrong fool! You should let me take you back to Grimmauld Place so we can do whatever we want without anyone in the way._

‘You’re such a smug wanker. But yes, I should probably get going.’ She whispered instead.

He let go of her hips with a sigh and she took a reluctant, shaky step backwards, but then he seemed to have second thoughts and grabbed her upper arms to bring her stumbling back into him so they could kiss hungrily again.

_Bloody hell, this boy can kiss._

A prickly heat had washed over her and she realised she had no idea if they’d been kissing for seconds or minutes.

_Ah fuck, I should leave now or otherwise I never will._

He pulled away again. ‘Ah fuck, you should leave now or otherwise I won’t let you.’

‘I would like to see you try to stop me doing anything I want to, Draco Malfoy.’ She muttered, trying to gather her thoughts.

He gave a slightly pained laugh. ‘There you go again, _Draco Malfoy._ Fucking hell _Hermione Granger,_ why is it that when I’m around you I always come undone?’

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open and he ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

‘Run along now before I Apparate you back to my flat in front of all these Muggles.’ He said in a low voice.

_Fuck._

‘Risky.’ She managed to say.

‘I think all the risks involved are risks I would be willing to take.’ He smiled mockingly.

She shook her head, laughing, and forced herself to turn and walk away from him.

It was probably up there with all of her NEWT and OWL grades - the achievement of managing to walk the entire way to the door without looking over her shoulder at him once.  

 

\----

 

‘He said _what?!’_ Ginny shrieked, upsetting the tray of fish and chips that was balanced precariously on the sofa between them. ‘Ah shit.’ She muttered, leaning down to scoop chips from the carpet and pop them in her mouth.

‘Gin that is disgusting, when was the last time you or Ron hoovered in here?’

‘Don’t stall. Tell me again, what did he say?!’  

‘Why is it that when I’m around you I always come undone.’ Hermione repeated dutifully.

‘Good _Godric._ That is fucking intense. I _knew_ he had it bad for you.’

‘Nah.. I think he just wants to, how was it Ron so eloquently put it? Get under my robes?’ She tried to roll her eyes nonchalantly but she felt hot at the thought of it.

‘Oh of _course_ he does. He couldn’t have been more obvious about that.’

‘Right, so it’s probably just that silvery tongue of his, wheedling to get what he wants.’

‘Sweet Salazar, just think where that silvery tongue wants to be.’

‘ _Gin._ ’

‘Sorry.’ She said in a distinctly unapologetic voice. ‘And my point was, yes it’s bloody obvious he wants to fuck you into next Thursday but you don’t say shit about coming undone unless you want repeat performances. Over extended periods of time. I think Malfoy wants a torrid love affair.’

‘A torrid love affair.’ Hermione scoffed.

‘I would bet you my engagement ring that’s what he wants.’

‘Ginny!’

‘I am _that_ certain.’

‘You cannot let Harry hear you say shit like that.’

‘Pshht. If there’s anyone that knows about the power of conviction, especially where Malfoy’s concerned, it’s Harry.’

‘Well it doesn’t make any difference whether or not Malfoy wants a torrid love affair because he can’t have one on his own.’

‘Oh _please_. Are you trying to insinuate that if he rocked up to you with that face and that body, and said hey Granger let’s do something my Father will never hear about, you would walk away?!’

‘I am not going to have a torrid love affair with Malfoy!’

‘We’ll see.’ Ginny said knowingly.

Hermione shoved her shoulder and Ginny laughed.

‘Tell me you’re staying here tonight, so I can pester you about how good a kisser he is until you’re tired and annoyed enough to actually tell me?’

‘What an invite.’

‘Come on, on a scale of 1 to 10, where Cormac McLaggen is a solid 5-’

‘ _Ginny_ we’re not talking about Cormac again, _remember_?’

_I am never going to live that down. It was two years ago for fuck’s sake._

‘Ah Cormac, still waiting fruitlessly for his torrid love affair with Hermione Granger. No chance Laggy, not now Draco’s slithered onto the scene-’

‘I honestly can’t remember why you’re my friend.’

‘And to think. Kreacher called this!’ Ginny laughed.

‘Kreacher did not _call_ this at all. Kreacher did some stirring but at no point did he say hey Miss Granger I reckon you’re about to embark on a torrid love affair with young Mister Malfoy. And even if he had, there’s nothing to call!’

‘Nothing to call! You can’t tell me it was nothing, I saw your face when you stepped through the fireplace. Now come on, what is he like as a kisser?’

Hermione groaned into her hands.

‘Now now, you don’t want me asking Harry for some Ministry Veritaserum to pop in your tea.’

Instinctively, Hermione hugged her mug closer. ‘You’re a terrible friend.’

‘ _You’re_ a terrible friend, holding out on me like this. Come on. What kind of kiss was it? Soft and gentle or-’

Hermione coughed on her tea and Ginny laughed.

‘What the fuck am I saying? Of course it wasn’t soft and gentle, it was you and Malfoy-’

‘Fine, he’s a good kisser!’

‘Just good, or excellent?’

‘Excellent.’ Hermione huffed.

‘You are _definitely_ staying here tonight. I want to hear everything there is to hear.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a relatively short one, but 15 chapters in (and after yesterday's cliffhanger) i felt mean making you wait longer! ditte3 called it - of course she wouldn't stop him :) 
> 
> never actually written a kiss before so hope you enjoy?! and thanks for all the seriously nice comments, you have me BEAMING! :) x


	16. That's Not George

**That’s Not George**

 

‘It’ll be nice to see George, it’s been a while.’ Hermione shielded her eyes from the sun as she reached the crest of the hill with Ginny. Saturday stretched out before them, glorious and sunny and free. Their Disillusionment charms meant she couldn’t see the three wizards on brooms dotted against the sun, but Ron’s whooping and shouting reached her on the breeze, and the picnic blanket and bags were nearby. They wandered over to dump their stuff.   

‘Ah yes. About that. There’s something I was meaning to tell you but with last night’s revelations I kind of forgot and.. Oh bugger..’

‘What is it?’ Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

‘Harry’s conducting some kind of experiment apparently.’ Ginny said vaguely. 

_ Hang on that sounds familiar.. _

‘What kind of experiment?’

‘Oh look, here we are!’ Ginny said brightly, pulling Hermione down onto the picnic blanket and gesturing wildly to the three figures that had landed, dropped their charms and could be seen walking over from a way off. 

One of them was jogging over - from his run she could tell it was Harry. 

‘They’re here, let’s crack that champagne open!’ He called over his shoulder as he reached them, throwing himself down next to Ginny and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

‘You haven’t started without me have you?’ Ginny asked, nodding at her broom. It was a summer tradition for them now - a picnic; Harry, Ginny, Ron and George playing a funny two-aside quasi-Quidditch game; Hermione reading her book whilst they played, sometimes joined by Susan if she was around.   

‘Oh nah, we were just chucking a Quaffle around. Alright Hermione?’ Harry grinned at her almost manically. He had that air that had always made her distinctly uneasy - the air of a Harry Potter plan.  _ What’s going on? _

He drew a bottle out of a paper bag, passed them each a glass and started to untwist the wire casing around the bottle 

‘Ooh it’s a fancy one!’ Ginny said. 

‘Wait, you bought that?’ Hermione asked him.  _ Unlikely _ .  

‘Oh, er no.’ Harry bit his lip. 

‘Ron or George brought it?’  _ Even more unlikely.  _

‘Hello Granger.’ 

_ That’s not George. _

She turned around to see someone tall and blonde leaning gracefully on the end of his upturned broom, a small smile playing on his lips. 

_ Lips I now know are as soft as I’d imagined. _

‘Hello Malfoy.’ She felt her chest tighten slightly. 

He grinned at her obvious discomfort. ‘How very nice to see you this morning.’ 

‘Is this your idea of an experiment?’ She whispered to Harry with narrowed eyes.

‘Oh what? I don’t know what you mean.’ He said loudly, pushing his messy hair back from his forehead and making a big show of wiping his glasses on his top. 

_ I am going to kill him.  _

Malfoy smirked, clearly in his element at the centre of awkward attention. ‘What experiment would that be?’ His eyes were fixed on her. 

_ Oh just the one where Harry had a theory about us wanting to date that he wanted to prove.  _

She couldn’t think of how to actually answer aloud so just stared back. 

‘George couldn’t make it, and obviously Malfoy can play so we asked him.’ Ginny blurted, confessional. 

‘I see. So Malfoy brought the champagne.’ 

‘Well obviously. I would’ve brought a better one but I wasn’t allowed.’ He scowled slightly.  

‘ _ Obviously.’  _ Hermione tried to keep her voice level.  _ Damn he looks good in that rash vest.  _

‘Too fancy for us. We’re used to screw top wine.’ Ginny said brightly, pouring. 

‘Champagne doesn’t come with a screw top.’ He was still frowning. 

‘You are such a snob.’ Ginny laughed. 

‘He looked like he was about to argue but then he shot Hermione a smile that made her stomach flip. ‘Cashmere socks.’ 

_ Is he going to look at me like that for the entire afternoon?  _

She blushed and ducked her head. 

‘Yeah about that sock thing Malfoy-’ Harry began. 

_ Harry Potter you massive stirrer, who do you think you are? The new Kreacher?!  _

‘Hey!’ Ron cut in with a falsely jovial, awkward voice, clearly having hung back from what he’d anticipated wasn’t going to go well. Hermione realised the last he knew of her and Malfoy was Malfoy storming off last weekend and her raging down the Floo. He sat down next to Harry as Malfoy seated himself opposite her, glancing between the two of them with obvious concern. 

‘Hey, how was round one?’ She asked him, taking a glass from Ginny. She hoped he would pick up from her voice that it was all okay now.  _ Or at least, it’s not okay for a different reason now. We’re not annoyed with each other anyway.  _

‘Yeah it was good, thanks.’ Ron registered the calm in her voice, looked relieved and turned to Malfoy to say grudgingly, ‘You’re actually alright out there.’ 

Harry laughed and punched his best friend’s shoulder as Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 

‘Of course I am. I’m Draco Malfoy.’ He said haughtily. 

‘Ah there’s the Malfoy I know and love. That arrogant old arsehole. Got a bit worried about whether it was some Polyjuice imposter out there mate.’ Ron said cheerfully, passing him a glass of champagne. Malfoy laughed and Hermione blinked.  _ Did he just take that from Ron?  _

‘To Ginny and Potter.’ He raised his glass, glittering grey eyes meeting hers. 

Mystified, she raised her glass along with the other three. 

‘To Ginny and Harry.’ 

 

\---

 

They had been there for hours, and it had been,  _ enjoyable _ . 

She’d been able to relax when she realised Malfoy wasn’t going to announce to the group what had happened last night, and the combination of that with her careful determination to avoid Ginny’s eye for most of the afternoon, meant she’d managed to keep a lid on the confused emotion that was bubbling around inside her. 

The memory of the kiss was fizzing around her head, and each time he smiled or stared at her she could feel that heady mix of irritation, attraction and confusion rising up. 

_ We kissed. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy kissed.  _

_ Hah.  _

_ And both of us thought about moving it on. Both of us were thinking about taking the other one home. You said you’d Apparate me to your fucking flat!  _

_ You’re so smug. You’re so insufferable.  _

_ But you’re also clever and interesting. And damn it Ginny’s right, you do have a good face.  _

They’d spent the afternoon snacking and toasting Ginny and Harry with the seemingly endless bottles of champagne Malfoy had brought with him. The toasts got more and more ridiculous and had ended with Ginny hexing Harry after he started a rendition of ‘His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard’. 

Hermione was trying to fix the boils on his face (even though she wasn’t completely sure she’d forgiven him for springing his ‘experiment’ on her) when Ginny told Malfoy that really he deserved a good hexing too after he’d been ‘such an obnoxious little wanker’ in loudly guessing the poem was from her when she’d sent it. He had sprung behind Ron with impressive alacrity, and Ron had pointed out there was no point casting hexes with boils because Hermione would always be able to sort them out as they were her speciality after all. Then the three of them had  _ of course _ told Malfoy about Marietta Edgecombe. He’d laughed such a lovely laugh that she almost forgot he had spent  _ bloody months  _ trying to rat the DA out to Umbridge. 

‘Yes well, what she did wasn’t okay but with a bit of adult perspective it is unfortunate that she still has the scars.’ She sniffed, trying not to be too unnerved with just how openly he delighted in their revenge.  _ I mean it’s not that much of a surprise - he is Malfoy after all.   _

On the whole, despite the inevitable flare of tension from time to time, mostly smoothed over by Harry who (now boil free) looked pleased at the outcome of the truce he’d imposed on them all a few weeks ago, the atmosphere was on the whole surprisingly relaxed. 

The four of them were flying now and although she couldn’t see them she could hear their laughter. She was laid back on the rug reading, and had taken off her tights so she could soak up the feeling of warm sun on her skin. 

_ This is the best type of day.  _

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been there when Malfoy appeared above her, throwing a shadow across the blanket. 

He threw himself onto the rug next to her, still laughing from something Ron had called from his broom, blonde hair hanging forwards over his left eye.

Carefree, thoughtless and a little drunk, she pushed it back from his face. It was so much softer than she’d imagined, like silver silk. He jumped at her touch, mouth slightly slack before he quickly arranged his features into a smooth charming smile. She bit back a smile as she noticed his gaze running up and down her bare legs.  

‘How is your hair so blonde? It’s like the hair of angels. The hair of a tiny cherub.’ 

His smile disappeared. ‘A cherub.’ He repeated flatly.

She laughed. ‘A sweet fat little baby angel.’

‘Oh what the fuck Granger.’ He scowled. 

‘I’ve never thought of it before but now, oh Merlin, it  _ is _ angelic.’ 

‘My hair is not angelic. I’m not angelic.’ He hissed. 

_ You should stop, you’re just pissing him off. _

_ But then, he’s pissed you off happily for weeks.  _

‘Ooh Draco Malfoy, such a bad boy with his hair of angels.’ 

‘I won’t stay here to listen to this.’ He snapped, standing up abruptly. 

‘Oh Malfoy, I’m only joking you highly strung prat!’ She hit his arm, and he nursed it, glaring at her whilst she scoffed, ‘That did  _ not _ hurt.’  _ Precious little petal. _

‘It did.’

‘Baby.’ She only meant to give him a light shove, but she must’ve caught him off balance because he stumbled in the opposite direction and fell to the floor. 

She lost it then. Even if she’d wanted to, she couldn’t stop laughing. He gave her his haughtiest look and drew himself to his feet, dusting his sleeves. 

‘Are you done?’ He said as icily as possible.

‘Sorry I didn’t realise you were actually going to go down!’ 

‘Oh no Malfoy, wait!’ It was too late, he was gone, snatching up his broom and flying back to Ron and Harry.  _ Did Malfoy just seek solace from me with Harry and Ron?! What the fuck is going on.  _

She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to feel guilty.  _ Nope. Not possible. It’s still only funny. _

Ginny slid into his empty space on the rug and squeezed her arm.  

‘So, when are you going to jump Malfoy’s bones?’ She asked casually. 

‘Ginny!’ 

‘Oh come  _ on _ . Those sparks! That devil may care attitude! That  _ body. _ ’ She wiggled her eyebrows.  

‘I am not jumping Malfoy’s bones.’ Hermione muttered. 

‘ _ Yet. _ ’ Ginny said with an evil smile. ‘Do it for the sisterhood!’

‘Ginny!’

‘What?!’ Ginny was full on cackling. ‘I want to know if those rumours from school are true.’ 

‘What rumours?’

‘Oh come on Hermione, you must’ve heard them - he must have some Veela in him somewhere, the way girls used to talk about him.’

‘Veela in those pureblood lines? Not likely.’ 

‘You know what I mean. An absolute, how do Muggles say it..? Demon in the sack!’

‘Fuck, Ginny! If anyone else could hear you!’

‘I can appreciate beauty from afar! And you’re no angel yourself, I’ve seen you watching him with that expression all bloody afternoon. And he was watching you right back, looking like he was about to eat you. Put me out of my misery and get on with it.’ 

‘Should I just sit back and let you run out of awful things to say?’

Ginny grinned wickedly. ‘He clearly wants to do awful things to you.’ 

‘Oh my god stop!’ 

‘Slipping into Muggle blasphemies Hermione? If I didn’t know better I’d say you were flustered.’ 

‘I will give you Muggle blasphemies if you don’t shut your mouth Ginevra Weasley.’ 

‘ _ So  _ touchy.  _ So  _ defensive. All because you’re in denial about Malfoy.’ 

‘You’re vile.’ Hermione hissed, hitting her arm. 

‘I am wise. I watched that whole episode just now, the stroking of the hair, the teasing. You don’t need to worry about him stumbling over there - the only thing bruised was his ego, because after his performance last night I’m fairly sure he thought he was going to have you like putty in his hands. Didn’t quite work out as he’d hoped though, did it!’ 

‘You’re not going to stop are you?’

‘Go over.’ Ginny jerked her chin to the spot where Malfoy was hovering, his broom not far from the ground. ‘Look, there he is. Hasn’t even cast a Disillusionment charm purposefully so you can find him. And he’s still watching you.’ 

Hermione looked over, and couldn’t help smiling as she caught his eye and he immediately looked away and folded his arms. 

Ginny laughed. ‘He has literally been doing that all day.’

‘He has  _ not. _ ’ 

‘Oh he has. Let’s ask him. Hey Malf-’ She raised her voice at the same time as Hermione grabbed her arm. 

‘Ginevra Weasley, if you want to make it to your wedding day you will stop right there.’

Ginny grinned. 

‘Now why would you be so keen to avoid a conversation with Malfoy about this? Is it because after all that kissing yesterday you’ve  _ finally  _ realised you fancy the pants off him?’

‘Are you 12?’

‘That’s not a no.’

‘Oh you  _ are _ 12!’ 

‘Is my fiancee bothering you?’ Harry had wandered over without them noticing and slid his arm around Ginny’s waist.

Ginny turned to him. ‘Have  _ you  _ noticed the simmering sexual tension between Hermione and Malfoy?’ 

‘Well I’m not really getting involved but I’ve had my suspicions.’ He grinned. 

‘What a load of rot, you didn’t have any suspicions until three fucking days ago-’ Hermione began but Ginny cut in over her. 

‘Wait. Why are you not getting involved?’

‘No reason.’ He said quickly.

‘You know something.’ Ginny’s eyes narrowed. ‘What do you know? Tell us what you know.’

‘Oh lay off Gin.’ He said evasively. 

‘Harry James Potter, you will tell me what you know. It’ll come out at some stage so it might as well be now, and then we won’t need to do a rerun of that time you didn’t tell me about spending seven years freeing Draco Malfoy from Azkaban.’ 

Harry pulled a face. ‘Why am I marrying such an awful gossip?’

‘Tell us what you know!’ 

‘Urghh.. Okay okay.. The Thursday before the fundraiser, you know when we thought the Romania case was done and he came round for food? After you and Ron left he stayed for a bit and we were drinking firewhiskey and chatting, and well, we were both pretty pissed to be honest and I guess he said more than he maybe would’ve liked to. But I didn’t think that much of it to be honest because-’

‘Last Thursday?! You’ve kept something under your hat for over a week?!’ Ginny cried. ‘Why am I marrying such a miserable old bore!? I can’t believe you held out on me. What did he say?’

‘Well we were talking about lots of different things.’ Harry said carefully. ‘And Hermione and Malfoy kind of came up as a topic.’ 

‘What?!’ Hermione said sharply. ‘We’re not a topic! We’re  _ definitely  _ not a joint topic!’

‘He brought you up, not me.’ Harry said defensively. 

‘At that stage we’d gone for one drink on a  _ Monday _ . It doesn’t make us a joint topic.’ Hermione wailed. 

‘Well since then haven’t you snuck off to Muggle London for illicit art viewings and multiple drinks?’ Ginny’s eyes glinted. ‘But no no,  _ of course  _ you’re not a joint topic. What was he saying saying?’

‘Well mainly how much he’d enjoyed that drink on Monday and did I reckon you’d go for another with him despite how much of a prick he was in school, and did I know if you had anything going on with anyone. Apparently someone in the Auror department had mentioned Cormac McLaggen-’

‘Oh for  _ fuck’s  _ sake.’ Hermione muttered. 

He carried on with a shrug. ‘- and he’d tried to find out more from them and had err, come across a bit too keen and was being ripped for it-’

‘Did he tell you what he’d said to them?’ Ginny interrupted. 

‘Well..’ Harry looked awkward. 

‘He did! Tell us.’ 

‘Err apparently he said something about how he felt weirdly drawn to you and couldn’t understand it - I have literally no idea why he’d say that, silly prat, of course they’re never going to let him forget it-’

‘Oh I bet he’s so annoyed with himself. It’s not like him to blurt out something he doesn’t want to.. but then you do always make him come undone Hermione.’ Ginny interjected. 

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded for Harry to continue.

He gave her an apologetic smile. ‘As you know, pretty much every Junior Auror tends to see you as a fox Hermione, and the conclusion of that particular colleague was that Malfoy would jump at the chance but you’d never let him. With hindsight I suppose he was trying to sound me out on whether I thought that conclusion was true, but at the time I didn’t really think anything of it because well, I never thought it’d be mutual - I thought you’d hex him to oblivion if he tried anything funny.’ 

‘It’s not just the Auror department who see you as an absolute fox Hermione. It’s everyone. That’s why we all know he’s gagging for it!’ Ginny said cheerfully. ‘How was he acting when he was telling you all of this?’

‘Oh you know Malfoy - trying to be coy and collected. But after a while he was so drunk the mask eventually slipped, and he admitted he’d had a couple of dirty dreams about you.’ Harry winced. 

_ What.  _

‘Ooh saucy!’ Ginny squealed. ‘Did he elaborate on that?’

‘Oh God Gin, I’m sure he did but I’ve been blocking it out ever since. I don’t want to know his sordid little fantasies about my best friend.’ 

‘So you can’t remember any?’ 

‘No.’ Harry said firmly and Hermione was grateful. 

‘That is so disappointing. We should get him just as smashed tonight so he can tell someone again, preferably me. Or even better, get you both wasted and you can live those fantasies out!’

Hermione shook her head with despair. ‘I am not staying here for any more of this. Your fiancee is a maniac.’

‘Oh you’re no fun!’ Ginny pouted, grabbing her hand. 

‘I will dance with you tonight at any time you like, but I will not be having any more conversations with you.’ 

‘I bet Malfoy will chat  _ and  _ dance with me.’ 

‘Yes I’m sure he will, now you’re both so cosy.’ 

‘Malfoy!’ Ginny yelled. 

He looked over but didn’t move. 

‘We’re going to go to a bar then do some dancing later this evening. Want to come?’ 

He cocked his head to the side, then flew over at the speed of a bullet, stopping abruptly so his knees were in line with Hermione’s eyes. She looked at his long legs in front of her and shifted uncomfortably. He smirked and she realised he’d noticed her unease at their proximity.  _ Why is he so bloody perceptive?  _

‘Where?’

‘Doubt you’ll know it. Muggle place near Cavendish Square.’ 

‘What kind of music?’

‘Muggle stuff.’ Ginny was pushing him, testing him. 

‘Yes but what kind?’ He said impatiently. ‘There’s a whole world of bad Muggle music out there. And I won’t subject myself to that.’

‘Well it’s mainly indie pop, motown, 60s heartbreak and northern soul.’ Hermione cut in. 

He looked thoughtful and then smirked. ‘The Smiths to The Supremes?’ 

‘You’ve been.’ Hermione said flatly, disappointed he’d won. 

‘Maybe. Maybe not. I’d be up for it tonight though.’

‘Oh excellent! Well in that case we’ll go and get some more booze. Guard the stuff will you? Ron! Come on!’ Ginny yanked Harry to his feet and waved Ron over from where he’d been tossing a quaffle high into the air and trying to catch it with one hand. 

‘You two will be okay here, won’t you?’ Ginny said sweetly, not waiting for a reply before grabbing Ron and Harry and Disapparating. 

‘Well that was subtle.’ Malfoy drawled. 

_ Ginevra Weasley, you utter rat. _ Hermione grimaced. 

‘Merlin Granger, you are so fucking obvious. Everything you feel is written all over your face.’ He grinned, swinging one leg over his broom to face her. ‘You don’t need to be quite so transparent about being annoyed I’ll be there later.’

‘I’m not.’ She snapped. 

‘You’re a terrible liar. I might have to make you do something as penance for how fucking unbelievable that was.’   

_ Maybe you’re not as good a face reader as you think Draco Malfoy.  _ Hermione felt like she didn’t know her own feelings at the moment, but that hadn’t felt like much of a lie. 

‘So now Ginny’s not here you’re back to being insufferable?’

‘Something like that. Dare you to fly with me.’

_ Ah. This was what he was talking about yesterday. He knew! He knew the entire time he was going to be here today.  _

‘Fuck no. I saw you move on that thing just then.’

‘Chicken Granger? Scaredy-cat? Can take on Death Eaters, Snatchers and Werewolves but can’t stay on a broom with me for 2 minutes?’

_ Oh fuck you.  _ ‘2 minutes?’ 

‘2 minutes.’ He said solemnly, offering his hand. She stood up without taking it, and he rolled his eyes and lowered the broom so it would be level with her hips. Frowning, she threw one leg over it and shifted forwards, practically to the front of the broom, so there was a sizeable gap between them. 

He laughed. ‘Where are you planning to hold on up there?’ 

‘It’s fine.’ She said primly. 

He didn’t answer but threw an arm around her waist and slid her back down the broom so her back hit his chest. The other arm stretched out in front of her and the broom slowly started to rise. He went to move the arm on her waist to the front of the handle but panicking, she grabbed it, holding it in place. 

He laughed in her ear and she realised his chin was on her shoulder. 

_ Ah fuck. Is this the Wizarding equivalent of a golf lesson? _

The broom was still rising, slightly faster now, and she scrunched her eyes shut. 

He shifted behind her and she felt her traitorous body follow his motion, curving against him in fear, trying to secure herself by practically glue-ing her body to his.  _ This was exactly what the bastard was planning on _ . 

‘Granger, open your eyes.’ He murmured. She opened one tentatively and he let go of the broom and swept his right arm wide, keeping the left firmly around her. ‘Look. London.’ 

‘Oh. That is lovely.’ She whispered, London in late afternoon summer light did look beautiful. They hoovered there for a while, taking in the sprawling city ahead of them. 

‘See it’s not so bad up here is it?’

‘Well no. I mean it’s fine when you’re not moving.’ 

‘I could teach you to fly. Better than Potter would teach you. I don’t see any pigeons do you?’ 

‘I’m fine.’ She said stiffly. ‘I don’t need to fly.’ 

‘But it’s so  _ exhilarating. _ ’ He breathed and she was again uncomfortably aware of how close he was. 

_ It’s Draco Malfoy, remember? He might be a good kisser but it’s still fucking Draco Malfoy.  _

And then he reminded her once again that it was indeed still fucking Draco Malfoy by letting out a loud whoop and dropping the broom like a stone to the ground. 

_ FUUUUUUUCK.  _

‘FUUUUUUCK!’ She yelled, grabbing his leg as they plummeted towards the ground. 

He brought them to a sharp stop about two metres from the grass, laughing uncontrollably. 

_ Oh my god I HATE you.  _

‘I hate you.’ 

He laughed for what felt like a solid minute before finally recovering himself to respond, ‘Bit handsy to be saying that aren’t you Granger?’

She let go of his leg and smacked it. ‘You are such a wanker.’

‘Merlin I love it when you touch me Granger, even if your only excuse is to pretend you’re inflicting some curiously Muggle form of pain.’ He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, and she slapped his arm. 

‘Oh fuck OFF Malfoy. Let me off this bloody deathtrap.’ 

‘Your call.’ He said evenly, holding both his hands above his head and letting the broom tip forwards so she slipped off the front. She landed unceremoniously on her bum.  

‘You are such a twat.’ 

_ Why did I kiss you yesterday? You are a wanker.  _

‘Oh Granger, that honey tongue of yours.’ He said drily, landing perfectly and offering her his hand for the second time in ten minutes. ‘You said you only wanted two minutes, I was keeping to your strict schedule.’ 

She knocked his hand out of the way and glared, pouring herself another glass of champagne. ‘Oh seriously, fuck off.’ 

‘Nope, I’m not crossing Ginny Weasley when I’ve said I’ll be at something. What are the odds on them returning with the shittiest butterbeer known to Wizarding kind?’

‘Pretty low. I reckon they’ll be getting Muggle drinks from an offie.’ 

‘An offie?’ He echoed, seating himself next to her. 

‘Off license.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘How on earth do you ever hold conversations with Muggles in bars?’

‘Well, there isn’t generally a great deal of talking involved.’ He smirked. 

She smacked his arm again. 

‘Physical violence  _ again _ Granger?’

‘Would you prefer to be hexed?’

‘Merlin I’ve never known someone so combative.’ 

‘What?!’ She choked on her drink.  _ I’ve never known someone so combative?!  _ ‘Do you have even one drop of self-awareness Draco Malfoy?!’

He smiled and said nothing.

_ Oh of course. The one time you decide not to come back at me with something infuriating.  _

_ Fucker.  _

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer one for you to get your teeth into after the last short chapter! thanks so much for all the comments - you're all so bloody encouraging and nice :) have a good weekend! x


	17. This Is Going To Get Messy

**This Is Going To Get Messy**

 

‘Spin Hermione, spin!’ Harry twirled her round and round until giggling and dizzy, she fell away into Susan’s hug. 

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been here but bloody hell, it felt good to dance. She’d always found it a surprise that everyone would come here seeing as only she and Harry really knew any of the music, but it was always fun. She was glad Susan had come too - a night out with Gin and Susan was always a good one. 

The three of them were dancing with Harry in the middle of the wooden floor happily, shaking their limbs everywhere and just generally channeling joy. Ron, who always needed a bit more dutch courage before he’d be ready to start dancing, was at the bar with Malfoy, whose take on the whole night was still a mystery. Hermione tried to not glance over to the bar too obviously or often. 

The others had got back from the off license with Susan in tow, and various beers and bottles of golden spiced rum and gin. They’d stayed on the field drinking as the sun set until it was dark, and had then stumbled to a nearby pub for a few more drinks before arriving at Cavendish Square. Hermione had largely avoided being in one on one conversation with Malfoy since the whole broomstick affair -  _ what a wanker - _ but as the night wore on she felt her annoyance soften, particularly as she watched him with her best friends. He could be funny. And witty. And even, shockingly, something resembling pleasant. He was certainly being nice to Ron, which was particularly unexpected.  _ Why don’t you show those qualities more often, you absolute prat?  _

When he’d Transfigured his Quidditch practice kit into something Muggle-friendly she had actually blushed, which was  _ ridiculous  _ because he was only wearing a black top and jeans.  _ Nothing special. Just a good fit.  _

As soon as they’d arrived at the ramshackle pub-come-music-night, Ginny, Harry, Susan and Hermione had made a beeline for the dance floor and stayed there. 

‘Stop treading on my toes!’ Ginny laughed at Harry. 

‘He can’t be as bad as Ron.’ Susan grinned, turning around to beckon her boyfriend over. Ron shook his head firmly and gestured to the row of shots lined up on the bar. 

‘Are Ron and Malfoy doing shots?!’ Susan squinted as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

They all turned to look as Ron and Malfoy clinked shot glasses and threw back one, two, three, four shots each in a row then sucking on a lemon slice with pained faces. 

‘Oh wow.’ Harry laughed. ‘This is going to get messy.’ 

‘Well looks like Malfoy managed to get him to drink something other than Sambuca.’ Ginny said, sounding impressed. 

‘Oh well after that he has to be ready to brave it over here. I’ll be back.’ Susan said firmly. 

‘We can’t leave Malfoy on his own, can we? I’ll come.’ Ginny said with a wink at Hermione, grabbing Susan’s hand before they weaved their way over to the bar. 

Hermione danced with Harry happily, each of them taking turns to twirl the other one merrily, until the others reappeared just as the song changed. 

Ginny’s eyes lit up at the change of music and she launched herself at Harry. ‘I love this song!’ They swirled away laughing and kissing at about the same time as Susan managed to coax Ron into dancing with her. They shimmied off to the side and then Hermione suddenly realised six had become two. 

_ Ah. We’re alone. I should’ve seen this coming.  _

She looked at Malfoy nervously, and he looked back at her with an amused expression. 

Then he took a step forwards so he could lean over and speak in her ear:

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ 

It was too loud not to get close to speak. She went to copy him and speak in his ear, but was stalled momentarily when she realised her body was leaning into his. 

_ I could take his earlobe between my teeth if I wanted and just, suck it.  _

‘I was just wondering… how you’d dance.’ 

‘Why?’ Then he laughed, realising how she must’ve imagined him dancing. ‘Sweet Salazar, you Gryffindors are ridiculous. Do you think we used to waltz and quickstep around the dungeons any time someone threw a party?’

_ Err yes... _

‘Of course not.’ She said quickly. 

‘Granger, I’m a very versatile dancer. Yes I can foxtrot, but I can also blend in with Muggles if needed.’ 

He shot her that  _ fucking crooked grin _ and started to dance. It was understated but in time, somehow fluid instead of jerky and he was right - he was blending in effortlessly. 

_ Ah fuck why are you good at this too?  _ It didn’t even look incongruous.  _ How does it not look wrong? You shouldn’t be able to move like that, it’s not fair. It’s especially not fair when Harry and I, who should by all rights be the best at this as people who grew up in this world with this music, look like idiots throwing our arms everywhere.  _

It probably shouldn’t have surprised her that he’d be a good dancer. He’d literally grown up attending events that involved understanding the beat of music and moulding yourself to any given social situation. 

It also probably shouldn’t have surprised her that he’d find a way to get into her personal space as he danced, too close to be just a dance between friends yet not near enough for their bodies to touch. He’d spent the last two weeks getting just slightly too close. 

He leant fractionally closer. ‘Do you forgive me for earlier with the broom?’

‘You’re a prick.’ 

‘I probably shouldn’t have tipped you off.’ 

‘Probably not.’ 

‘Sorry about that.’ He didn’t look sorry at all. 

‘You’re not sorry.’

‘You were enjoying it before then, though?’ 

‘It was fine.’ 

‘Oh come on. You loved the views, I could tell. And it was pretty obvious you loved the company too.’

‘I really oscillate between wanting to laugh and scream at everything that comes out of your mouth.’ She said honestly. 

‘I know. The tension is unbearable isn’t it? It’s almost like we should do something to release it.’ 

_ Oh god.  _

His smile was making her feel so hot. It was taking everything she had not to throw her arms around his neck and kiss his smug smirking face. 

‘You know, we’re supposed to be dancing. You’re giving us away by just standing there staring, Granger.’ His tone was teasing but his eyes were looking back at her hungrily. 

She glanced down and was pleased to see that despite his casual poise, his fists were clenched tightly. 

_ I’m calling your bluff.  _

She reached across, took both of his hands, laid them on her hips and slowly began to sway them in time to the music. 

He let out a choked, surprised laugh and even though he tried not to look taken back or remotely pleased, just carefully blank, a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.  _ He can’t mask his emotions when he’s had this much to drink. _ She realised, delighted. 

He took a final step forwards, closing the gap between them. 

She could smell cigarettes and bergamot, citrus and smoke. 

‘You always look so good in blue.’ He muttered into her ear. ‘That dress at the Ministry fundraiser, that dress in fourth year, this dress tonight.’

_ I knew it! I knew that you liked what I changed into tonight at the pub, even though you just bloody nodded when that stirrer Ginny Weasley asked you so loudly what you thought of how we’d all scrubbed up whilst jerking her chin directly at me.  _

‘In fourth year?’ She said carefully. 

‘Oh don’t act like you don’t know. The night of the ball - when basically every wizard at Hogwarts woke up and realised you were a girl, not a walking book.’ 

‘What are you saying exactly?’

‘I thought you looked pretty that night.’

She laughed at the innocent way he said it.  _ No fucking chance are you that sweet.  _

‘I mean, I still thought you were a nasty prudish little know-it-all and I didn’t want anything to do with you, but I could appreciate you objectively from a distance.’  _ Hah, there we go.  _

He dipped his forehead so it was almost pressed against hers. 

She felt dizzy at how close he was. 

‘I’m away all next week, back on Friday - out in the field with Potter in Romania.’ 

‘Okay.’  _ Not what I was expecting you to come out with.  _

‘We only found out this morning from Robards, not the best owl to receive on a Saturday morning.. It’s likely to be very dangerous.’ He was smiling as if he knew how ridiculous he sounded. ‘I was wondering if you’d give me something to look forward to?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Will you come to dinner with me on Friday night?’

_ What?  _ She almost laughed at the formality of it. 

_ Malfoy is asking me out for dinner and I’m ready to grind into him against a wall.  _

_ Who’s a prude now? _

‘Well?’ He prompted. 

She scanned his face, looking for a trap. There didn’t seem to be one. ‘Okay.’ She said slowly. 

‘Don’t get too excited.’ 

‘Sorry, it’s just.. Not what I was expecting.’ She mumbled.  

‘Wear the velvet dress.’ He said huskily, running his hands up and down her hips. 

She laughed. ‘I will not be going anywhere with you that requires a floor length dress.’

He pouted. ‘So you don’t want to go to L’Orange Fleur?’

‘No Malfoy, I do not want to go to a stuffy expensive exclusive restaurant with you. Is that really a surprise?’

‘My mother likes it.’ He muttered. 

_ Ah yes me and Narcissa Malfoy, birds of a feather. _

‘Think about that for a moment.’ She suggested drily. 

‘Well excuse me for wanting to take you somewhere nice.’ 

‘Take me somewhere grotty.’ 

‘Yes grotty suits you.’ He was trying to scowl, but it wasn’t working. She wanted to kiss the corners of his mouth as he fought to keep them from turning up into a full smile. 

‘You’d deign to dine somewhere grotty just for me.’ She mocked. 

‘I’m hoping we’ll do more than dine.’ His voice was even but she realised his fingers were now gripping her hips, hard. She shifted so her leg pressed lightly on his. 

‘Very presumptuous Draco Malfoy.’ She leant against his body, something in the bottom of her stomach flickering as she felt how stiff he was. 

‘Oh stop that.’ He said in a low voice.

‘Stop what?’

‘Don’t play coy with me, you know what it does to me when you say my name like that.’ She could feel his chest rising and falling. She played with the bottom hem of his top, letting her finger tips brush the skin over his hipbone, enjoying the way his breath caught in response.  _ The full name thing must be something to do with one of those fantasies he told Harry about... _

‘What does it do to you, Draco Malfoy?’

‘You’re awful.’ He whispered, his lips hovering just above hers. 

‘Hermione! Malfoy! There you are! We’re doing tequila..’ Harry had appeared and his initial greeting trailed off as he started to read the situation. 

_ Arghh. Fucking impeccable timing Harry.   _

Almost comically, her best friend’s face transitioned from drunken joy to confusion then sudden realisation. 

‘Ah bollocks.’ He said finally, shaking his head with a dazed smile. ‘This is going to get messy.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know this baby steps but if you hang on in there i promise relief is coming in just a few chapters!


	18. Those Weasleys

**Those Weasleys**

 

‘Budge up.’ Ginny arrived at her bedroom door with two mugs of tea. 

‘My head.’ Hermione said feebly, taking the tea with gratitude. 

‘I have to admit I’m disappointed not to find the ferrety one in here with you.’ Ginny climbed in next to her. 

_ You and me both.  _

‘Yes well Harry kind of interrupted..’

‘Fucking Potter.’ Ginny drawled, mimicking Malfoy with scary accuracy. 

Hermione laughed. 

‘Seriously, that is so bloody annoying. Susan and I were doing our best to make sure you two were left on your own-’

‘Yes I noticed that.’

Ginny ignored her. ‘But those idiot boys kept ruining things.’ 

They had. Hermione grimaced at the memory of her two best friends last night. 

First of all there had been Harry and the tequila when they’d been so close to kissing. Then when they’d all come back from doing the shots it had taken what felt like hours of dancing as a gang before they were finally on their own again. Cue Ron coming over to ask Malfoy if he wanted to go outside for a cigarette. Malfoy had  _ bloody  _ gone, because he clearly wasn’t sober enough to realise Ginny and Susan were trying so hard to get them alone together. Many hours of group dancing followed, despite the best efforts of Gin and Susan to tear their partners away from the little circle. Malfoy was wasted and consequently oblivious to the questions about whether he wanted to go outside for some air. When he’d finally said yes, Ron said he’d go with him, so Malfoy had thrown his arm around Ron’s shoulder and they’d made their wobbly way outside. Whilst the two of them were gone, Harry sheepishly apologised for abandoning her earlier and promised they wouldn’t get all couple-y again - he and Ron had had a little heart to heart and were feeling bad. She could distinctly remember Ginny behind him, smacking her hand on her forehead repeatedly. 

‘I don’t mind if you leave me on my own with Malfoy.’ Hermione had said bluntly. 

His eyes had widened. ‘Ah. Oh dear. In that case I guess we’ve been getting in the way haven’t we?’

‘A bit.’ 

‘I see… Oh shit, sorry. We’ll leave you on your own..’ 

But it was only minutes after Malfoy and Ron had come back that the lights went up and it was the end of the night. 

_ Classic.  _

By that point, part of her was ready to drag him back to Grimmauld Place but he had just kissed her  _ fucking hand  _ and said he’d see her on Friday. 

_ He probably thought he was being fucking suave.  _

Then he was gone, leaving Hermione feeling, frankly, frustrated. He was usually so bloody perceptive. And things had been so promising at the start of the night. Then those tequilas had kicked in, Harry and Ron had donned their  _ bloody  _ shining armour to save her when she did not need saving, and it had all gone down the pan.  

‘So..’ Ginny pulled her back to the bedroom. ‘Were there any developments, or did those two prats cock everything up?’

‘Err.. well there wasn’t any kissing-’

Ginny groaned dramatically. 

‘But he did ask me out to dinner next Friday.’

‘He did?!’

‘He did.’ She confirmed. 

‘Hmm. What does this mean?! Dinner with Malfoy… Sounds like the start of a torrid love affair to me!’ 

Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

‘Do you want it to be? Can we just agree that you’d like to see what the start of a torrid love affair with him could be?’ 

Hermione laughed and Ginny, noticing she hadn’t said no, leant forwards. 

‘All I’m saying is, why not go to Friday night with an open mind?’

‘And open legs?’ Hermione suggested drily. 

Ginny laughed so much she spilt tea all over the duvet. 

 

\----

 

Gin wasn’t the only friend offering an opinion. 

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the sofa reading  _ The Prophet  _ after Harry’s morning-after fry up (a Sunday morning tradition), and she hadn’t noticed he was watching her nervously until he turned down the biscuits she offered him. 

‘Are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want one?’ 

_ Or six?  _

He shook his head, holding up a hand.  _ Is Ronald Weasley refusing biscuits?!  _

‘Ron is everything okay?’ She said jokingly. 

He took a deep breath. ‘I want to talk to you about something.’ 

‘Okaaay. Sounds serious?’

‘Oh it’s not that serious.’ He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. ‘It’s not. It’s just, Malfoy.’ 

‘Your new best friend?’

‘When I woke up this morning I hated him for those tequilas.’ Ron shot her a rueful smile. ‘But that wasn’t what I was wanted to talk to you about.’

‘Okay. What was it you wanted to talk about?’

‘Malfoy and you.’ 

‘Malfoy and  _ me _ ?’ 

‘Yes. Look I don’t want to meddle, and I don’t want  _ you _ to think that _ I  _ think I should be able to tell you anything about your love life. But I’m your friend, and I care about you.’ 

‘Okay.’ She took an uncertain sip of tea. 

‘Don’t get me wrong, I think he’s actually okay these days. But I don’t know if I trust him yet, and I’m just a bit worried that he might.. Well, he might want to use you.’ 

‘Use me?’

‘The Malfoy family haven’t exactly been flavour of the month since the war. What better way to align the young heir’s stars than something public with the Wizarding World’s sweetheart?’ 

Her head spun slightly whilst she took in his words. 

_ Why didn’t I think of this?  _

_ I’ve been fluttering about him. I bloody kissed him. What if everyone’s been thinking this?! Hermione Granger, going through a dry patch, falling into the arms of the first manipulative wanker that comes along - no wait, not the first manipulative wanker, the literal bloody King of Fuckboys! _

‘Where has this come from?’ She asked finally. 

Ron looked at her bleakly. ‘Argh fuck I don’t want to make you sad. I don’t want you to be sad.’

‘Ron, where has this come from?’

‘Well apparently he’s been flirting with you ever since the Leakey. I should know - Ginny won’t stop going on about how into you he is, and I know she isn’t saying it only to me and Harry, she’ll definitely be trying to wear you down. She’s doing her damndest to push you together, and I love her but I don’t know if I agree that he’s a good move. This weekend, bloody hell - he was all over you. He couldn’t have been  _ more _ all over you. I’m not an idiot. I know he’s a good looking guy, and he’s charming and I just felt like I needed to say something to provide a bit of balance to Ginny. We do all seem to have a good time when he’s around and I do think he’s pretty funny. But he  _ is _ still Malfoy. He’s still...  _ cunning _ . He’d do anything to get what he wants, and if that’s  _ you _ then I.. I don’t know. It worries me.’ 

She blinked. 

‘You’re so loving Hermione. You’re so open and honest. You’d be so easy for him to hurt.’ 

‘Hmm.’ She ran a finger around the rim of her cup of tea, weighing her thoughts. 

‘I’m not trying to be judge-y or suggest that you can’t look after yourself or try and get in the way of your happiness, I want you to be happy. Godric, if he’d been Ernie MacMillan I would be dancing on the rooftops right now. But I’m just.. If you want to go there then I obviously wouldn’t tell you not to, if you think it’ll make you happy then you should do what will make you happy. But I can’t pretend I trust him where you’re concerned and I don’t want you to get hurt, so just.. be careful?’ 

She nodded. ‘Thanks Ron.’

 

\---

 

Those Weasleys. 

She couldn’t work out what to think now. Their words bounced around her head and her own conflicted feelings about Malfoy weren’t helping her come down on either side of the fence. She had mulled it over all day and couldn’t come to a conclusion. Normally when she felt this confused she’d go to a library, but a library wasn’t going to help on this occasion. 

_ Argh.  _

‘So. I had the weirdest conversation with Ron earlier.’ She said abruptly to Harry over dinner. 

‘About Malfoy?’ 

‘He told you?’

Harry nodded and looked at her searchingly.

‘What do you think?’ She asked. 

‘Well what do  _ you  _ think? How are you feeling about it all?’

‘Argh I don’t know. I’m so confused. Sometimes he’s just so fucking irritating. And then other times he’s lovely, and I just, I just can’t read him. I can’t work out what he’s thinking or feeling...’ 

‘Yeah I get that. But I didn’t actually ask you how he’s feeling. Besides confusion, how are  _ you  _ feeling? Do you like him?’

‘I don’t know.’ She worried her lip. 

‘If Ron and I hadn’t err… got in the way last night, would you have kissed him?’

‘Probably.’  _ I would’ve kissed him whilst you were there if he’d bloody caught on.  _ ‘What do you think? You’ve been talking to him for years.’ She pressed. 

‘Well I’m obviously not going to tell you how to live your life Hermione. And I know I don’t really need to go and talk to him about treating you properly because you’d hex him into the next century if he didn’t. But I’d rather you didn’t have any cause to point a wand in anyone’s direction.’ 

‘Do you think he’s likely to give me cause to point a wand in his direction?’

He looked thoughtful, silent for a moment before smiling. ‘Honestly? Of course he bloody will, it’s Malfoy. Every other five minutes I reckon, he  _ is _ fucking irritating. The question is, do you think he’d make you happy enough for that to be worth it?’

‘Do you think he’s trying to use me?’ 

He frowned and hummed. ‘Ah. Hmm. I’d like to say no he’s changed, but although he  _ has  _ changed in some ways, he’s still Malfoy, he’s..’

‘Cunning?’

‘I was going to say slippery but sure, cunning works.’ 

‘Well? You spent six years at school trying to work out what he was up to - any clue on this one?’

He laughed and then straightened his face when he realised she wasn’t joking. ‘Oh God Hermione, I don’t know - I’m pretty sure he was being honest the other week about those err, dreams. And the way he looks at you when he doesn’t think anyone else is looking - it’s like he’s hungry, it’s fucking uncomfortable, I had to ask him to rein it in when we were playing that second game yesterday. So I definitely believe he thinks you’re attractive but beyond that - why he’s being so persistent, what might be in it for him, whether you’re going to get burnt, I have no idea.’ 

_ Helpful.  _ ‘Harry, you literally always have an opinion about Malfoy. How is this the first time you’re coming up blank?’

He grinned. ‘Maybe because I’ve spent enough time with him now to know he’s a human, full of contradictions and grey areas like any other, not a pantomime villain?’

‘Urgh you’re no help!’ She cried. ‘That’s not what I want from Harry Potter. I want black and white, good and bad. This time I actually want to act on your gut feeling. I want you to know the wrong sort for yourself and then bloody tell me what you’ve concluded.’ 

‘Sorry.’ He tried to look contrite but it wasn’t really working. It was kind of a relief after Ron’s heavy warning to find Harry unable to keep a straight face about it. ‘Look Hermione, you’ll be fine. If he’s a dick, you’ll make him rue the day he set his sights on you and I’ll gladly help. If he’s not, then well - maybe it would be fun? He’s clever. He’s pretty funny. And even I can admit the last few years have only done good things to his pointy little ferret face.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up - theo and blaise stick their oars in too and we'll get some more insight into what draco's thinking.. 
> 
> thank you so much for all of your comments, love reading what you think! :)


	19. Those Snakes

**Those Snakes**

 

It had been a weird week.

Grimmauld Place felt especially empty with Harry gone and she didn’t know whether to be offended or pleased that Kreacher hadn’t been round - either he only came to see Harry or he considered her less of a liability in the house.  

Things were busy at the Ministry, and she tried not to notice a feeling that resembled something worrying like disappointment when it got to 8 each night and she realised a certain white blonde head wasn’t going to appear around her office door.

Maybe that’s why she’d been hit by excitement on Thursday night when there were three smart raps on the door.

‘Come in!’ She called, only remembering as she did so that Harry and Malfoy weren’t due back until tomorrow.

‘Well good evening Hermione Granger.’ Theo Nott leant on the doorframe, wearing a black leather jacket and grinning at her in that easy, but slightly unsettling, way he had. _A Pureblood channelling The Wild One._ His bright blue eyes were dancing, hatching schemes.

_Presumably schemes that involve me. Should I be worried?_

‘Hello Theo.’ She blinked. ‘You’re wearing a leather jacket.’

‘I am. Witches love this particular Muggle look.’ He grinned at her, all tousled brown hair and confidence. ‘What do you think?’

‘It’s… unexpected.’ _And definitely not from Twilfitt and Tattings._

‘But hot, right?’

She laughed and shook her head. ‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘It’s not ridiculous to think it’s a great look on me, Hermione. You’d be in good company.’

‘Yes yes, you look lovely Theo.’

‘Don’t humour me, I don’t look lovely. Oozing bad boy sex appeal isn’t lovely.’ He tutted.

‘Sorry - very Marlon Brando.’

‘That’s more like it.’ He winked, surprising her by seeming to understand the reference. Reading her reaction, he smiled with bemusement. ‘You Muggleborns don’t have the monopoly on classic film, you know.’

‘Except I think that we literally do in the Wizarding world?’

‘You have a head start.’ He conceded.

‘So you’re an avid film goer? She said sceptically. _Wizards don’t ‘do’ films._

‘Well there’s this independent cinema around the corner from my flat, and they play some great old films. I’m always dragging Draco along.’   

_Hahaha what._

‘What’s your favourite?’

‘ _Rebel Without A Cause_.’ He said without skipping a beat.

She laughed. ‘Naturally.’

‘Of course. I told Draco he should take you there next week - they’ve got a screening of _Now, Voyager_. But I think he has some strange idea that I would pop up and ruin the romance of the evening, even though I almost certainly would not gatecrash my best friend’s date just to see how excruciatingly awkward and embarrassed he would be.’

‘No that doesn’t sound at all like something you’d do.’

‘Thank you. I’d just be there for those classic lines - _oh Jerry, don’t let’s ask for the moon, we have the stars._ ’ He imitated a clipped 1940s Hollywood accent and dragged on an invisible cigarette.

She smiled and then remembered he was still in the doorway. ‘Come in, sit down.’

‘Oh no no, I’m not coming in. I came here to get you out. Blaisey and I were wondering if you were free for a drink?’

She stared at him. _Theo, Blaise and...me? Having a casual drink?_

‘I’ve heard you like to pretend you’re only going for one drink? We could pretend that now if it helps move things along.’ He prompted.

_Bloody Malfoy._

‘I’ll come for an unspecified number of drinks.’

He grinned as if she had just accepted a challenge. ‘Excellent. Happy with The White Wyvern?’

‘I’m surprised you’ve actually left there long enough to even come here so yes, let’s get you back as quickly as possible.’

He laughed and offered her his arm. ‘No wonder you have poor Draco wrapped around your little finger, you’re fun.’

_Poor Draco wrapped around your little finger?_

_I was under the impression it was very much the other way around._

She took his arm whilst her scrambled brain tried to process what he was saying.

‘Do you always stay this late?’ He asked conversationally as they headed for the Ministry’s fireplaces.

‘I don’t really mean to but things always seem to come up.’ She admitted.

‘So it’s not just that you’re pining away after our hero?’

‘Pining?! No!’ She said hotly.

‘Interesting.’ He shot her a sideways glance. She was almost certain there were going to be a few more of those before the night was out.

He paused in front of one of the fireplaces. ‘Why are you coming with me so easily?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Draco led to believe you tended to need more persuading. I was ready to unveil the full suasive force of my incredibly expensive upbringing.’

‘I like you.’ She said simply.

He stared at her for a second and then grinned. ‘I like you too.’  

 

\---

 

‘So this has all been very nice. But.. err why are we here?’ She set her second pint of the evening back on the table and looked questioningly at the pair of them sat across from her.

‘You’re so blunt. It’s so refreshing.’ Theo said cheerfully.

‘Can we not just take a new friend out for a drink or two without being accused of having ulterior motives?’ Blaise said smoothly.

‘Well I know that’s not what this is, so come on. What do you want to talk about?’

‘I see what Draco meant when he said you could be rude.’ Theo grinned.

‘All this Draco said, Draco led me to believe, how much has he been talking about me?’ She asked suspiciously.

They exchanged a look and both smiled at her wolfishly.

‘Oh wouldn’t you like to know.’ Blaise said finally.

_Well yes, that’s why I just bloody asked. Fucking Slytherins._

‘Maybe we could do a deal.’ Theo leant across the table and she narrowed her eyes at his handsome face.

_Am I supposed to believe this wasn’t the reason you wanted to talk to me tonight in the first place? Of course there’s something you want from me._

‘What kind of deal?’

‘Well. How about we tell you what Draco’s been saying, and you tell us what’s actually going on.’ Theo said it casually but his body was tense.

‘Surely if he’s been telling you things, you don’t need me to tell you anything.’

‘Astute. Sadly for us, Draco hasn’t been very forthcoming with any information about what’s happening between the two of you; we’re only able to glean things from him when he’s drunk and then he’s just wittering on about you rather than what’s actually happening.’ Blaise pouted slightly.

‘Why are you two so interested?’

‘We’re just concerned friends and don’t want to see his heart broken?’ Theo offered it as a question and was grinning as he spoke, clearly well aware it was an unconvincing answer.

‘Right. And why should I tell you anything if he’s not telling you? You’re his friends.’

Theo placed his hand against his heart and shot her a wounded look. ‘You do us a great disservice. I thought we’d become good friends the other week.’

Blaise rolled his eyes and stretched out his legs, placing his feet on the empty chair next to her. ‘You sound like you think we want something to hold over his head.’

‘Your turn to be astute - that’s exactly what I think. And it doesn’t sound like something friends do.’ _Although, it does sound very much like something Ginny would enjoy..._

‘Doesn’t it?’ He sounded bored. _Not denying it then._

‘We’re just evening things up for when he rips us. He so rarely has something actually interesting going on, and now it’s something with you! The-Girl-Who-Kept-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-Alive!’ Theo said enthusiastically.

‘So you want to tease him about a girl? Isn’t that all a bit, childish?’

Theo smiled back cheekily. ‘Of course not. The things we talk about are far too inappropriate for inside school walls.’

‘Well I’m definitely not striking any deals with you now.’ She said sharply.  

Blaise groaned. ‘If you could have just keep your thoughts about what you want to do to Greengrass out of a conversation for five minutes we might’ve got somewhere.’

‘Sweet Daphne Greengrass. One day I’ll make that witch mine.’

‘Not likely.’ Blaise said, inspecting his finger nails.

Theo sighed. ‘It’s so unfair that the witch I want doesn’t even know I exist, and the one Draco so desperately wants is here having a drink with his very best friends.’

_The one Draco so desperately wants?_

‘I think Daphne has a pretty good idea that you exist Theo. That’s not the barrier there.’ Blaise said drily. He turned to Hermione. ‘And I have to say I’m surprised you’ve put up with Draco’s shit for this long. I had money on a hex within the first week.’  

‘I have been tempted. How much did you lose?’

‘50 fucking Galleons.’ He grimaced.

Theo patted him on the back. ‘All’s fair in love and war Blaisey. I knew you wouldn’t hex that early Hermione - Gryffindor may be known for their quick tempers but let’s not pretend Draco doesn’t have enough charm to keep hexes at bay. Besides, plenty of time for you to uncover just how fucking irritating our little snake is and hex at a later stage.’

‘So you think this is going to take plenty of time?’ She said as neutrally as she could manage.  

‘I’m fairly sure that’s what he’s hoping for.’ _The start of a torrid love affair?_ ‘He’s such a mess.’ Theo shook his head fondly.

‘What do you mean? He’s Malfoy.’ _He’s calm, collected and calculated in everything he does._

‘Exactly. An emotional drama queen.’ Blaise rolled his eyes.

‘Well, yes he can be a bit dramatic..’ She conceded.

‘He’s a hot emotional mess Hermione, how could you not notice? He was notorious for it at school - that’s why all the younger Slytherins were scared of him, no telling if he’d just lash out right there and then instead of just thinking up a proper punishment for further down the line.’

‘I think it’s the Black in him.’ Blaise sniffed.

Theo looked thoughtful. ‘Probably. I know old Lucius was always at his wits end trying to get him to hide his emotions, school his face. He’s lucky he didn’t get put in Gryffindor.’

‘Malfoy would never have been put in Gryffindor.’ Hermione spluttered.

‘Of course not, he’s not an idiot.’ Blaise agreed. ‘He just needs to work on not being so fucking obvious with his feelings.’

‘I don’t find him that obvious at all.’ _Unless he’s been drinking with Ron. Hah, wonder what you’d both say if you knew about his night glued to Ron’s bloody side.._

‘Interesting. Why’s that?’ Blaise looked at her closely and she felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

‘I can never work out if he’s telling the truth. He’s too good at lying.’

‘He hasn't been that good at lying about you.’ Blaise said silkily.

‘Fuck no, he’s been ridiculous. I _cannot_ believe he was asking around in the Auror office about Cormac McLaggen-’ Theo crowed.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, not you too.’ She groaned. _How does EVERYONE know about that?! And why do they still insist on bloody bringing it up?!_

‘Yeah I’ve been meaning to ask you about that - what the fuck Hermione? I know Draco’s obnoxious so it’s clearly something you enjoy, but _McLaggen?!_ ’

 _Arghh._ She buried her head in her hands. ‘Bugger off Theo.’

‘See this is what friends do.’ He grinned broadly.

‘You’ll have to forgive Theodore for being such a child.’ Blaise rolled his eyes. ‘But it is a mystery to us all why you bothered wasting even three seconds on that prick.’

‘Nothing really happened between us.’ She said hotly.

‘Do expand.’

‘It was just a drunken kiss! There wasn’t even any.. Fumbling!’

‘Fumbling.’ He repeated flatly and she looked down at her drink to avoid his eyes. It was inhuman to have a face that attractive. ‘What grave injustices have you suffered Hermione, that you’d call it fumbling?’

‘Weasel.’ Supplied Theo in a knowing tone.

‘Oh shut up.’

‘So you had one drunken kiss. That puts your run in with McLaggen on a par with the run in you’ve had with Draco?’ Blaise said.

‘Yes.’ She snapped.

‘I knew it!’ Theo cried. ‘I knew they’d kissed!’

‘Wait you didn’t know!?’

‘Intuitive guess. Thanks for confirming.’ Blaise smirked.

‘What was it like? When was it? Was there any.. _fumbling_?’ Theo said with a wicked grin.

_I must never let Ginny and Theo spend any time together._

‘I swear to God I will hex you across the room if you don’t shut the fuck up.’

‘There’s that fire Draco can’t get enough of.’

‘I don’t understand why you’re so touchy about it. Are you ashamed?’ Blaise asked.

‘No, I’m just... sick of everyone discussing my love life like it’s a public matter.’

‘He’s paranoid that you’ll be embarrassed to be seen in public with him.’ Theo said, watching her face closely. ‘That’s why he was freaking out about that _Witch Weekly_ article.’

‘He was freaking out about that?’ That wasn’t how she remembered it.

‘Oh yeah. He was so pissed off. _She’s going to run for the fucking hills if this is what happens when we just enter a bloody room together, how am I supposed to take her for a drink anywhere if this is what follows, she’ll definitely say no now_ , _all I wanted was a chance to get to know her,_ blah blah blah. Such a fucking Hufflepuff. That’s why I was so surprised you were so chill about it when we had our first drink together.’

‘That’s.. News to me.’

‘Clearly neither of you know the other one as well as you think you do.’ Blaise observed wryly.

‘Maybe not.’ She knocked back the last of her pint and stood. ‘I guess it’s lucky we’re going for dinner together tomorrow then. Speaking of which, I should head off and get some sleep. Night boys.’  

There was immense satisfaction in leaving the two of them sat there, with mouths open in surprise.

_Didn’t see that one coming boys?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (can you tell i love theo a little bit?) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed our snakey friends' take on things.. thank you so much for all the phenomenally nice comments at the end of the last chapter - grinning madly reading them all, so pleased to hear you're still into the story (and that you like ron, hurray <3 ) 
> 
> next chapter - draco finally comes back for that long awaited dinner..


	20. Is That Coffee Still On The Table?

**Is That Coffee Still On The Table?**

 

Did she miss Malfoy? It seemed odd to even consider it at first, but it _was_ quiet without him springing his presence on her every five minutes.

And even if he did often leave her ready to tear her hair out, conversation was always interesting.

And he was intriguing - what did he want with her? She’d been turning Theo and Blaise’s revelations over in her head all day. Was he after a torrid love affair, was he hoping to use her to re-establish his image, or was it just that all he wanted was a chance to get know her?

And whatever his intentions, she hadn’t felt so attracted to someone for so long that maybe it was worth a go just to see what would happen if they were ever able to get each other alone.

_And and and._

She felt like _every fucking person in Wizarding London_ had shared their opinion on the subject, and she had been left weighing up everyone’s thoughts. It was only during an honest moment on Thursday night when she lay in the dark alone, that she could finally grudgingly accept that if nothing more happened and all they’d ever share was that one kiss, then she’d regret it.

But of course as soon as she’d admitted that, a whole new range of emotions were flooding through her and these were the ones she was currently battling with as she looked nervously at the clock on Friday evening.

_Am I nervous? I shouldn’t feel nervous, it’s only Malfoy._

_But then, it’s Malfoy - of course I’m nervous. I should be fucking terrified. Where is this going? Where do I want it go? How much hangs on this evening?_

_Why does he make me feel like a 17 year old girl? So much angst. Over Draco Malfoy, of all people. If my actual 17 year old self could see me now..._

She was half way through applying lipstick when there was a light knock on the door.

She had _bloody known_ he would turn up early, so she’d tried to get ready as much as possible before that point so he wouldn’t be able to swan in and watch her as openly as he had before the Ministry fundraiser. She wouldn’t let herself be flustered by him. _Not tonight._

‘Malfoy.’ She turned to face him.

His face was a _fucking picture._

She had almost considered wearing something blue in a nod to what he’d said last weekend, but then she remembered she was Hermione Granger and she’d wear what she bloody well liked. So she’d gone for a pillar-box red dress that she knew fitted perfectly. Just poking out of the top of her heeled ankle boots were Madame Malkin’s finest merino socks.

_I’m ready for you._

It was _delicious_ to be able to suspect that based on his reaction, he was not ready for her.

His eyes were wide, his lips were slightly parted and his whole body was rooted to the ground. There were around three glorious seconds where he just stood staring before he seemed to remember himself and let his lips curl into a smooth smile.

‘Granger. You look wonderful.’ He said, crossing the room.

He kissed her cheek gently and her face felt hot where his lips brushed.

_Okay Ginny. Points to you. I want to feel those lips everywhere._

‘You look pretty good yourself.’

Of course he did. All lean and tall and close. He shot her that crooked smile and she had to stop herself from trying to pin him down on the desk.

_Calm the fuck down._

_Think of Lucius Malfoy, Snape, Umbridge!_

_Bleurgh._

_There we go._

He was watching her face curiously and she was grateful he didn’t know what was going through her head.

‘So where are we going?’

‘I thought _Galahad and the Grail_? It’s not really grotty, which I know was your request, but I think it’s a reasonable compromise.’

She laughed and shook her head. ‘You’re ridiculous if you think that’s a middle ground, but I do like it there.’ It was Wizarding London’s answer to high-end gastropubs and the food was always really good. It wasn’t grotty at all, and although it was thankfully a big step down from anywhere you’d wear a floor-length black tie dress, it was far from a compromise.

‘It isn’t Muggle though.’ He said quickly.

‘That’s fine isn’t it?’ She said, slightly confused.

‘Well, it’s just, us going out to dinner on a Friday might elicit interest in some circles..’ He looked awkward.

 _What better way to align the young heir’s stars than something public with the Wizarding World’s sweetheart?_ Ron’s words suddenly rang in her ears.

‘ _Witch Weekly_ circles?’ She said carefully, watching him closely.

‘Well yes.’ He was staring back at her with just as much interest in her reaction.

 _He’s paranoid that you’ll be embarrassed to be seen in public with him._ Theo’s voice echoed in her head.

‘You’re worried I won’t want anyone to see us?’ She said.

‘And you’re worried I will?’

‘A bit.’ She admitted.

He looked shocked for a second and then laughed. ‘I didn’t think you’d actually say it out loud. But then, it’s _you_.’

‘Well. _Do_ you want any publicity from tonight?’

‘No.’ He said firmly.

He seemed so genuine. But then, she knew what an excellent liar and manipulator he was..

_This constant second-guessing is going to tear me apart._

‘We could cast Disillusionment charms on our way in and out if it makes you feel any easier about it all.’ He said, sounding slightly sad.

_Oh fuck it. I don’t care if he’s playing on my inevitable decision to say no to a statement like that, I will not spend this evening doubting everything he says._

‘No. Let’s not. If we’re spotted then we’re spotted.’ She shrugged.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. ‘If you’re sure?’

‘I’m not sneaking out to dinner with you.’

He gave her a small smile. ‘You’re not the sneaking type.’

‘I’m not.’ She agreed firmly. ‘Let’s go.’

 

\---

 

‘How was your week?’ She asked.

They were sat in one of the warm corners of the _Galahad_ , drinking one of the nicest wines she’d ever tasted and waiting for their food.

‘Fucking Potter and his hero complex. I swear to Salazar that if I hadn’t been there he would’ve jumped headfirst into danger about six times, without anything even resembling a fucking plan.’

She smiled slightly, realising that they were probably a good team. Harry was a do-er, he always had been - he acted on instinct, on impulse. Malfoy was a schemer, a planner - he’d never leap into harm’s way if he could avoid it. They probably balanced each other out. Robards was more thoughtful than she’d given him credit for, putting them together.

‘That sounds like Harry.’

‘Honestly, I don’t know how he’s lived to this age.’ Malfoy scowled. ‘It was a reconnaissance trip - you can’t always dive into everything without knowing all the available information. Robards would’ve killed us if we’d blown cover but did that bother Potter? Did it fuck. He should really look into that problem he has with figures of authority telling him to do things.. I had to physically hold him back at one stage.’

Hermione laughed. ‘Did you get what you needed?’

‘No.’ He frowned. ‘What a waste of fucking time. We were trying to track Dolohov but it’s ridiculous trying to find someone a year after they were last seen, the Ministry should’ve followed it up at the time. What a joke. We were able to find what could be some kind of safe house, which we’re pretty sure is where-’ He stopped abruptly, looking slightly horrified at how much he’d said. ‘Ah shit, I can’t talk about this. You don’t have clearance.’

‘Dolohov?’ She said slowly. ‘So this is about Death Eaters.’

‘Yes.’ He said tightly.

‘Some kind of safe house for Death Eaters?’

‘We think. Can we stop talking about this? I am going to get in so much shit if Robards finds out I mentioned it to you. I’m not Potter, I won’t be cut any slack for sharing state secrets.’

She opened her mouth and closed it again, biting her tongue. She hadn’t known Dolohov was involved when Harry had mentioned Romania before. And Malfoy hadn’t corrected her when she’d said Death Eaters plural. _What the hell is going on?!_

‘Granger.’ He said softly, laying his hand over hers. ‘Can you please not.’

‘What?’

‘I can see your brain whirring. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said any of that. I don’t want you to be worrying-’

‘I’m not worrying.’ She said reflexively.

‘I am.’ He said flatly. ‘But I can’t tell you anything more about it, so it’s best if we just park it here and you take some small comfort in the meantime from the fact Shacklebolt is moving heaven and earth to try and get you moved onto this case.’

‘Oh?’

‘Of course he is - Potter went through Robards, and I mean it’s Potter so he can’t really say no.’

‘I hadn’t really thought about moving onto the case.’

_I was too busy thinking about you._

‘Well the wheels are in motion so can we just put it to one side and talk about something else?’ His eyes were pleading with her and although she wanted to push him to find out more, she didn’t want to get him in trouble.

‘Well okay, but it’s going to have to be something really interesting to take my mind off that.’

His hand was still on hers so she turned her hand upwards and started to run tiny circles with her fingertips into his palm. He jolted with surprise, then fixed her with a seductive smile, brought her wrist up to his mouth and pressed his lips against her pulse.  

She shivered.

_Yep. I definitely want those lips everywhere._

His eyes were burning into hers and a warm heat was curling in her lap.

‘Thank you.’ He said in a low voice, laying her wrist back down by his other hand. Her face felt so hot, and she couldn’t help noticing him trying to hide a smile. 

‘What do you want to talk about instead?’

He looked thoughtful. ‘Can you tell me why art galleries are a thing in the Muggle world? I was telling my mother about seeing those Degas paintings the other week and she was very interested.’

She was caught off guard by his choice of question. ‘Well. I suppose because art is expensive but everyone should have the chance to enjoy it.’

‘Spreading culture to the masses?’

‘Something like that yes. But less offensively put.’

He smiled. ‘I think she’ll like that. She’s good at sharing.’

‘Why? Is she considering opening one?’ She was only teasing so it was a surprise to hear his next words.

‘It’s always very hard to tell what kind of scheme that woman is hatching. Possibly. She wants to see one for herself - do you think I could take her to the National Gallery?’

_Narcissa Malfoy is possibly opening an art gallery?!_

Hermione tried not to stare at him in shock. ‘Err well yes, I don’t see why not. She might like the Tate Britain as well, they often have lovely exhibitions there. We could Google it and see what’s on.’

‘Google it.’

She tried not to laugh. ‘You know, search for it on the internet.’

‘Ah yes, I know. The internet.’ He said loftily.

‘You’re such a prat. I’ll show you later if you like.’

‘Later.’ There was a glint in his eye. 

‘I don’t have a phone with me so I can’t do it here.’ She said with what she hoped was a casual shrug, trying to ignore the way her stomach was flipping.

He held her gaze with a small smirk. ‘Seems eminently sensible.’

 

\---

 

‘How was your week? Did you miss me?’

_As if I’m going to let you know._

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine. ‘My week was fine thanks. Work was busy but productive, home was quiet. Hung out with Gin a bit. Had a couple of drinks with Theo and Blaise last night-’

‘What?’ He said sharply, looking slightly panicked. ‘Why?’

‘Oh they just wanted to have a little chat.’

‘About what?’

‘This and that.’

‘Theo _and_ Blaise?’ He frowned.

She grinned, remembering his response to her talking to Blaise before. ‘Yep.’

He grimaced and ate another mouthful of food.

_Merlin, he is hilarious like this._

‘Well how was it?’

‘It was fine. It was fun. We chatted about lots of things, what they’re up to, who they’re dating, you know.’

‘Did I come up as a topic of conversation?’ He said in a martyred voice.

‘Not everything’s about you.’ She flicked one of her peas at him and it hit his cheek.

He stared at her in shock.

‘I can’t believe you just did that.’

She giggled.

‘I cannot fucking believe it. I bring you out for a nice dinner and you throw food at me.’

She grinned and flicked another one. ‘Oops, sorry.’

‘Granger what the fuck?! This is like that time with the spinning chair. I suppose you’re going to tell me it’s fun.’

‘It is when you’re being such a self-important insufferable prat.’

‘I just find it hard to believe I didn’t come up at all.’

‘Well now you mention it, they did have a couple of things to say about you.’

‘Like what?’ His voice was tight and she felt a bit mean. _He’s a hot emotional mess remember?_

‘Do you have any reason to look so worried?’

‘Maybe.’ He muttered, looking like he was willing the floor to open up and swallow him.

‘Really?’

‘Granger, this is the equivalent of me telling you Ginny has taken me out for a drink to tell me all about you.’

‘Oh relax. Nothing that incriminating came up. They mainly wanted to quiz me about this.’ She gestured between the two of them. ‘Although I don’t know why they didn’t just ask you.’

‘As if I’d tell them the truth.’ He scoffed.

‘But they’re your friends.’

‘Doesn’t mean I have to wear my heart on my sleeve. What did you say?’

‘Well maybe I won’t tell you the truth.’

‘Oh please. As if you wouldn’t tell me.’

‘Asking directly isn’t very Slytherin. Maybe you should try to extract how I feeling about this in some other way. Like in a deal.’

He looked resigned. ‘They tried to make a deal with you. What kind of deal?’

‘I didn’t take any deals.’ She looked at him curiously. ‘I had no idea you were so bothered by the _Witch Weekly_ article, you didn’t let on.’

‘Well I thought you’d be bothered by it.’

‘And that bothered you?’

‘You’re really going to make me spell it out? Of course it did.’

‘That’s thoughtful of you.’ She said quietly.

‘Contrary to what you may believe, I don’t actually want you to be angry or upset about something because of me. And it would be understandable if you were uncomfortable with being associated with me.’ He looked down at his plate and there was a pause in conversation.

A lock of blonde hair hung across his forehead as he focused on the table and she was seized with exactly the same feeling she’d had last time they sat opposite each other over food. The difference was maybe this time she could push it off his face.

Whilst she was considering it, he looked up and catching her expression, grinned.

‘After all, I am fairly notorious you know.’

She smiled and pressed her knee against his under the table.

‘What did Theo and Blaise say to you?’ He said suspiciously, nudging her knee back.

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re, you’re okay with - something’s changed.’

_I can admit I want you in my bed. To myself at least._

_That’s what’s changed Draco Malfoy._

‘Granger, what did they say?’

‘Oh lots of things.’

‘But like what?’

‘Like I’m a witch you desperately want.’ She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

His eyes widened and she watched with interest as he wrestled to get his expression back under control, intrigued even more by this process now she knew it didn’t come naturally.

Once the surprise had been wiped from his face, he swore underneath his breath, laughed slightly and shook his head.

‘Those wankers.’

‘Not that you hadn’t already intimated that much to me last weekend.’ She tried not to sound smug.

‘I can’t believe I let Weasel get me that drunk.’

‘I think the feeling was fairly mutual.’

‘I’m fine usually, it was the tequila.’ He shook his head and drank deeply from his wine glass as if to demonstrate he was really and truly fine. A tiny drop of Malbec rested on his bottom lip and she absent-mindedly reflected on how easy it would be to lean across the table and lick it off. 

He noticed her staring at his mouth and grinned crookedly. If the table wasn't in the way she was sure that smile would've had her throwing herself at him. As it was, the table was there so she just shifted in her seat. 

‘You were smashed. You didn’t catch any of the hints I was throwing your way.’ The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

‘What?’ It was his turn to stare at her.

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

‘You were all over me until you got the yes to tonight, and then you spent the rest of the evening pratting around with Ron.’

‘That’s not true! I do not _prat around._ And I remember lots of dancing.’

‘Not with just me though.’

There was a pause whilst he took in her words.

‘Are you saying that if I’d been paying attention, I might’ve got more than a yes to tonight?’ His voice was low.

‘I guess you’ll never know.’

‘You’re smirking at me.’

‘That’s your trademark, not mine.’

He fixed her with a silvery stare. ‘I can’t believe I missed hints that a bloody Gryffindor was dropping me. You lot aren’t known for your subtlety.’

‘Well _you lot_ aren’t known for being completely oblivious.’ She countered.

‘What did I miss out on?’

‘Like I said, I guess you’ll never know.’ She ran her foot up the inside of his left calf and delighted in the way the knuckles of his hand, which had laid curled on the table next to his plate, started to whiten as he clenched his fist.

_I’m getting under his skin. Sneaky smug Draco Malfoy, who has driven me up the wall by getting too close and being so free and easy with the physical contact in public spaces for the last two weeks, is literally jumping at my touch. Oh how the tables have turned..._

‘Would you like to see the dessert menu, or order coffee?’ The waiter appeared. She continued to trail the toe of her boot up to the inside of his knee.

‘What do you think?’ He asked her, his voice sounded slightly higher than usual.

‘I think I’m fine..’

‘Oh.’ There was a flicker of surprise and something else across his face before his features readjusted to blankness. _Did he just have to hide that he was disappointed?_ ‘Just the bill then please.’

_Do it. Just fucking do it._

‘I’ve got coffee back at Grimmauld Place.’ She said carefully.  

‘You have?’ His face split into a broad grin, and quick as anything he moved his hand in between his knees and grabbed her foot.

‘I have.’ 

‘And you’re saying you’d brew me some?’ Her foot still trapped between his legs, he began to play with the top of her sock, running his fingers lightly across her ankle. 

‘Yes, I think I would.’

‘And will our dear friend Potter be likely to join us?’ His fingers started to trail up her calf. 

‘He’s at Ginny’s tonight so I wouldn’t think so.’

‘Let’s leave.’ He threw a large handful of galleons on the table, let go of her foot and stood abruptly, offering his arm.

‘Well hang on a minute.’ Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out her purse.

‘Nooo Granger, we’re making a quick getaway here, to the coffee remember?’ He pleaded.

‘Don’t be wanker. I’m paying half.’ She added her coins to the pile on the table.

He rolled his eyes. ‘This is ridiculous.’

‘It’s not ridiculous. We can discuss exactly why it’s not ridiculous later on but if you want there to be a later on I’d really recommend you shut your fucking mouth.’

He had opened his mouth to argue, but at her words snapped it shut immediately and offered her his arm again.

She smiled with satisfaction, grabbed his hand instead and pulled him outside and into the alley that ran down the side of the building.

The night was still, dark and empty around them.

He was smoothing his hair, looking a bit caught off guard. ‘Bloody hell Granger, some warning would be nice-’

She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. ‘Oh shut up Malfoy.’

Then her lips were on his again, and she felt him freeze in initial shock and then almost immediately soften as his hands slid round her waist. She pressed herself into him and he shuddered and pushed her up against the wall. She slipped her hands down to his back pockets and pulled his hips firmly into hers. He moaned into her mouth and she couldn’t stop smiling.

She could’ve stayed there kissing hungrily in the dim light of the alleyway for hours.

_Fuck me he is a better kisser than I remembered._

‘Granger.’ He pulled back slightly, breathless. ‘Is that coffee still on the table?’

She shot him his own trademark smirk and Disapparated them to Grimmauld Place’s kitchen. He lifted her onto the worktop and started to kiss her again, his hard chest pressing against hers, but she wriggled free to reach for the coffee.

_Need air. Am I dizzy from kissing Malfoy? Is this an out of body experience? What is more worrying? That I appear to be doing this, or that I really want to?_

_Thank fuck Kreacher isn't here._

‘I’ve only got ground I’m afraid, Columbian or Kenyan?’

‘Oh fuck your coffee Granger.’ He knocked both packets out of her hands and bent his head to hers again. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she let his arms encircle her waist again, ignoring the coffee strewn across the kitchen floor.

_I want to feel you._

She slid off the counter so she could be closer. She pressed her lips hard against the sharp curve of his jaw, then traced his skin upwards with the tip of her tongue until she reached his ear. His breath came ragged as she took his ear lobe between her teeth. She played with it, enjoying the way his body melted against hers as she teased.

‘Granger.’ His voice sounded strangled, sending a jolt of electricity through her core.

_Fuck fuck fuck, I want you so badly. Do you have any idea how badly I want you? I can’t let you know, you can’t know how much this is consuming me._

_Maybe I just need to get it out of my system. Maybe fucking you will help me clear my head._

_Maybe it won’t._

_It probably won’t. Sleeping with someone rarely makes things easier but argh, I just want you so badly._   

‘Malfoy.’ She said softly, letting her hands slip under his shirt, running her hands across his smooth skin.

_Time to throw caution to the wind._

‘I want you.’

‘Oh _fuck_.’ His breath was a hiss and his hips jerked towards her.

She smirked and pulled back. ‘Are you going to grind me into the kitchen counter?’

He opened his mouth but she pushed him backwards and pulled off her jacket in one swift motion, holding it out to drop it to the floor.

_You’ve got this. You’re the one he wants, remember? You make him come undone._

_Now’s the time to make him come undone._

Keeping her eyes locked on his widened grey ones, she slowly unzipped her dress, wriggling it over her hips so it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and walked over to the door in just ankle boots, those red socks and her underwear.

_Fuck yes I am owning my sexuality._

She waited until she reached the door frame before turning around, one hand on her hip.

She couldn’t have wished for a better sight.

He was standing rooted to the spot, mouth slightly ajar. She bit her lip and they held each other’s eyes for a long moment. ‘Are you coming?’

‘Of course I’m fucking coming.’ He practically ran across the room to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do feel kind of mean for ending the chapter there haha - sorry! thank you as always for all of your wonderful comments on the last chapter, you guys are the best :) x


	21. Wild Cats

**Wild Cats**

 

He stopped in the doorway of her bedroom, eyes dark, body tense.

_Like a wild cat._

‘Are you sure about this Granger?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Get over here Malfoy.’

‘Impatient aren’t we?’ The smile he shot across the room made her shiver. He noticed and looked her over lazily, gaze sweeping up her legs and across her body before resting on her face.

She felt so hot.

He looked so hungry.

Then, still in the doorway and still staring at her with those stormy eyes, he slowly began to undo his shirt buttons.

_Ah shit._

Her mouth was dry. She ached to cross the room and hurry him up, but she knew she wasn’t going to be the first to move.

He held his shirt out and dropped it to the floor, mouth twisted slightly in mockery of her action just minutes ago. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

‘Get over here _Draco Malfoy_.’ She said again, as evenly as her voice could manage.

He had started to unbutton his trousers but something in his face cracked at her words.  

‘Oh fuck.’ He muttered, rushing across the bedroom suddenly.

He crashed into her, the force knocking her back against the bedroom wall. His kiss was greedy, demanding, fierce. She drank him in eagerly.

His hands ran across her skin, tripping fuses, pulling her closer. She ran her hands through his silky hair, enjoying the deep hum from the back of his throat.

_Who would’ve thought pristine Malfoy liked having his hair played with?_

He was pressing her against the wall desperately. _Like a randy teenager_. He tried to undo her bra strap but couldn’t. She laughed whilst he fumbled.

_Are we 15?_

She felt him frown against her lips, frustrated. ‘For Salazar’s sake, why won’t this fucking thing open?’

‘You’re clearly out of practice.’ She reached for her back, pushing his hands out of the way and undoing it in easily. ‘Should I be worried Malfoy?’

He glared, bringing his knee up between her legs and lowering one hand to skate along the smooth skin of her lower stomach, just above her underwear. His fingertips toyed with the lace edging and ran lightly down the line of her hip bone.

He felt her shudder and smirked. _Bastard._

Then they were kissing again and his hands were tangled in her hair and he was shifting his knee beneath her, the steady friction making her moan slightly.

_I am practically riding his leg. We are both acting like randy teenagers._

He was grinning. _Enjoying this too much?_ She slipped into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock.

He froze.

She smiled. _Oh, so this is how much you want this._ She started to move her hand slowly and his breath caught, hand braced against the wall behind her. She pushed his trousers down with her other hand and ran her fingers up and down his spine. Each time they hit a certain spot in his lower back he arched into her with a gutteral sound that made her stomach flip.

‘Shall we move things onto the bed or am I just jerking you off against my bedroom wall?’ She teased after a while.

His eyes were slightly glazed when he lifted his head to bring them up to hers. He blinked a few times then fixed her with a stare full of terrifying purpose.

‘Granger. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t even know what day of the week it is.’

‘Big words.’ She said, pushing him back across the room to the bed, but her voice was slightly shaky.  

‘Well I have big plans.’ As the back of his knees hit the bed, he took her by the shoulders, and turned them both so she was the one with her back to the bed instead. She laid back on it and looked up at him, staring down at her with his messy white hair falling across his forehead.

She stared back, taking him in properly - the smooth pale skin pulled taut across his lean, muscular body, the faint white criss cross Sectumsempra scars across his chest, the ugly blackened Dark Mark. His grey eyes followed hers and he grimaced at his forearm.

‘Having second thoughts?’

‘Planning on staying up there?’ She said drily, deciding not to feed his neuroticism by acknowledging it.

‘Are you sure you’re-’

‘If you ask me one more time if I am sure Malfoy, I will hurl you into the Floo. I am fucking sure. Now get down here.’  

‘Fuck me, you are so hot.’ He murmured.

‘I intend to if you come close enough.’

He laughed and sank down next to her, lying with one hand propping up his face whilst the other moved across her body.

She tried to not shiver at his touch and what it promised.

He ran his fingers up and down her calf, brushing the socks.

‘Ah Madame Malkin’s finest merino wool socks. Very soft yes? Do you want to keep them on?’

She laughed and tried to sit up. ‘Let me take them off.’

‘Allow me.’ He said silkily, moving down to her legs and lifting her calf so he could press his lips to the skin. He toyed with the fabric and pushed it down so he could nip the inside of her ankle gently with his teeth. Then he started to slowly fold the sock down, drawing it from her foot slowly, pausing to kiss her ankle whilst never breaking eye contact.

_No one in the history of the world has made taking off socks into such effective foreplay. What have I got myself into here?_

‘If you’re going to take ten minutes let me do it.’ She tried to sit up again.

‘In a hurry Granger?’

‘Not at all.’ She huffed.

‘We’ve discussed before what a shitty liar you are.’ He pulled both socks off quickly and grabbed her left leg, moving it so he was sat back on his heels between her ankles.

‘Why are you far away?’ She muttered grumpily, catching one of his arms and trying to pull him down so she could press her skin against his.

‘Self preservation.’ He said with a low laugh, looking torn as he ran his finger tips up the inside of her thighs. ‘Seriously, I am so tightly wound right now, if I come any closer without getting you off a few times first it’s unlikely you’ll get a look in.’

_Sorry what._

She stared at him, shocked at his honesty.

‘What’s this? Hermione Granger speechless? Why did no one tell me all those years ago the best way to get you to be quiet was this.’ His hands had reached the lace of her knickers, and he started to slip them down.  

‘I doubt you would’ve wanted to follow it through even if they had.’

‘I was such a stupid little prick.’ He threw her underwear over his shoulder and leant forwards, fixing her with a predatory stare.  

She swallowed.

He ghosted his thumb across her clit, tantalisingly lightly. She let out a hiss of frustration and he laughed softly.

‘Patience is a virtue.’ _Alright for you to say when you’re in the bloody driver’s seat._

‘I should’ve known you’d be a fucking control freak in bed.’ She muttered.

His lips quirked as he continued to trace gentle circles with one hand and ran the other up her leg, over the dip of her waist and to her breasts.

_Get on with it._

‘Merlin, your skin is so smooth. I had no idea how smooth it was. I’m going to run my hands across every single inch of your smooth smooth skin.’

He bent his head to graze his teeth against her left nipple. ‘I’m going to take this between my teeth and then I’m going to make my way so slowly towards your silky wet cunt that you will be begging me for mercy, Granger…’

He shifted his weight on top of her and she could feel how hard he was. Without thinking she lifted her hips to grind against him, and he pulled away laughing shakily, sweeping his eyes up and down her body with a bold, openly hungry gaze.

‘Oh no you don’t. It’s taking everything I’ve got already not to just hammer into you. Seeing you lying here like this is making me, _fuck_ , I mean look at you-’

‘Of course you’re a talker.’ She managed to collect herself briefly to cut in.

‘How many times am I going to make you come tonight, Granger?’ He mused.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head to hers.

‘For the love of God Malfoy, please shut the fuck up.’

They kissed until he pulled back to lift his eyebrow and whisper,

‘If you let go of my hair, I’ll do something else with my mouth.’

She couldn’t stop a small cry escaping from her lips and he looked absolutely delighted.

‘Can I take that as enthusiastic consent Granger?’

‘Yes.’ She whispered, closing her eyes.

He kissed just below her ear, her throat, the crook of her neck, her collarbone, a trail down her centre as he moved down her body. She shivered with each kiss.

Then just she felt his breath on her inner thigh, her eyes snapped open.

 _What am I doing?_ She’d always felt self-conscious about someone going down on her for the first time and although she’d tried to shake it off in the past it was never something she’d go in for during a casual thing.

_But I didn’t even think about that._

_Does that mean I’m not thinking about this as a casual thing?_

_And if it does, what does THAT mean?_

Just as she started to worry about her brain clicking back into action, he sucked gently on her clit and -  

 _Fuck._  

Her mind went blank.

All she could focus on was his tongue on her, exploring, experimenting.

All she could focus on was the pressure she could feel building up.

All she could focus on was what had begun as a pleasant itch but was growing into a hot pulse that had her arching her back and writhing.

_Oh oh oh._

And then it washed over her in wonderful warm waves and she came undone.

‘Malfoy.’ She murmured when she was finally able to, flopping back onto the pillow and running her hands through his lovely hair. He glanced up at her with a smile but didn’t move.

Instead he stayed between her legs, flicking his tongue slowly.  

Her hips twitched, her whole body hyper-sensitive.  

 _That was unusual._ Usually her brain would spend a little time flitting through completely irrelevant thoughts ( _Did I turn the oven off? Did Kingsley need that summary tomorrow or do I have time for those extra edits? Do I have enough wrapping paper for Susan’s present?_ ) whilst she tried to make a conscious effort to focus on not thinking about anything else but just enjoying what her body was doing. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy sex - she _bloody_ loved it when it was good - it just sometimes took a bit of purposeful non-thinking to just be in the moment.

That hadn’t happened this time.

She hadn’t been able to think about anything else at all.

_Uh oh._

She felt him slip his fingers inside, curling them whilst continuing to lick her clit and she knew he was pulling her back up towards that urgency and then quicker than before, she was coming again and her whole body was on fire.

This time he did stop afterwards, and crawled up the length of her body, breathless and grinning.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed in disbelief because it was just all too bizarre to think that had just happened. Twice.

‘Holy shit Malfoy that was incredible.’ She whispered.

He laughed shakily, bracing his arms on either side of her head so his body didn’t quite touch hers. Their noses were centimetres apart.

Every inch of her being felt like it was humming and she pulled him down, relishing the feeling of his skin against hers. He let out a strangled gasp and rolled to the side to tug his boxers off.

‘Lie on your back?’ She suggested, sitting up.

He did it obediently without saying anything, which surprised her. She gently lowered herself onto him and began to rock her hips backwards and forwards slowly.

‘Fuck.’ His voice cracked. ‘You feel amazing.’

She bent forwards and started to kiss his throat, trying to keep her hips moving steadily but she could already feel the pace creeping up.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto him, hard. Each time she let out a small moan his hips rolled up into hers desperately.  

‘Oh Granger, fuck, oh fuck, so hot, so hard for you.’ He muttered helplessly. ‘Are you close? Are you, oh _fuck_ -’   

When she couldn’t hold back anymore, she bent down, sucked his ear lobe and whispered, ‘Let go with me.’

And almost immediately, he fell apart beneath her.

 

\---

 

Hermione blinked, disorientated. _Why are the curtains open?_ Light streamed in through the window and she rolled over away from it.

Malfoy was sprawled on the other side of the bed, one arm thrown above his head in almost sweet, vulnerable way. She considered him for a long moment.

 _God he looks even nicer when he’s asleep. Like an actual angel. An angel who isn’t smirking at me._ His pale blonde hair was a complete mess.  

And then she remembered exactly why he was in her bed, and exactly why his hair was that messed up.

_I slept with Draco Malfoy._

As if he could feel her gaze in his sleep, he opened one grey eye. ‘Granger, I can hear your brain whirring from here. Go back to sleep, it’s a Saturday.’ He frowned and rolled towards her, burying his face in her neck and slipping an arm around her waist. She jolted at the casual intimacy of his movement, feeling his lips brush her skin as he muttered, ‘Why are the fucking curtains open? It’s so _light._ ’

 _We were in such a hurry we didn’t close them._ She realised, and feeling dazed she began to giggle. _I slept with Draco Malfoy._

‘Granger. Are you _literally_ having a laugh? Go back to sleep.’

_Of course you’re still here. And of course you’re bossing me around. Anyone else would have the decency to sneak off in the middle of the night._

‘Who made you king?’ She mumbled, closing her eyes and turning away from him.

He shuffled closer, his chest against her back. _Malfoy is spooning with me_ . _In fact, Malfoy has bloody instigated spooning and intimacy. Is this actually happening? Am I delirious?_ She shifted her hip experimentally.

‘Granger.’ His voice was low in her ear. ‘Go back to sleep and stop purposefully rubbing your arse against me.’

‘I was not!’ She said hotly.

He laughed sleepily but didn’t say anything more. It wasn’t long before the pattern of his breath was even on the back of her neck, lulling her back to sleep with him hypnotically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i've never written smut before - sorry for the slightly longer pause between uploads, was feeling a bit unsure about how it reads, would really welcome your feedback! 
> 
> thank you as always for all of your incredibly encouraging comments, can't stop grinning at the ones on the last chapter :)


	22. A Hand-Me-Down Jumper

**A Hand-Me-Down Jumper**

 

He’d been asleep when she snuck away but clearly he’d woken up whilst she was in the bathroom. She hadn’t meant to be gone for that long, but somewhere between going to the loo and brushing her teeth she’d started to freak out about last night.

_This could get extremely awkward extremely quickly._

_What were we thinking?_

_I can’t avoid him. He’s Harry’s bloody Auror partner._

_Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to jump into bed together.._

_Oh shit._

_It never goes well when you decide to do something completely fucking illogical._

_And urgh, it was good._

_He was good._

_How the hell am I supposed to forget about it all and act normally with him after a night like that?!_

She stared at herself in the mirror, toothbrush still in her mouth, a blush creeping across her face as she remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

_How many times am I going to make you come tonight, Granger?_

How many times had it been eventually? She wasn’t sure she could actually remember. They must’ve gotten to sleep around 3, falling back against the pillows with their limbs still tangled, absolutely exhausted.

_Hiding from him in the bathroom isn’t going to work forever. This is very much a finite solution._

_But I can’t go back there right now._

_Maybe a shower will help?_

_Stop stalling._

_I’m not stalling. After this, I will go back in there. I just need to calm down a bit._

She let the water wash over her and closed her eyes.

_You can do this._

_You can go back in there and it will be completely fine._

_You are a mature, emotionally intelligent woman, and Draco fucking Malfoy isn’t going to keep you from your own bed on a Saturday morning._

_And anyway, if it feels too awkward you can just pretend to be in a really deep sleep and then he’ll creep away and you can worry about it all in peace._

She hadn’t really considered that he might be awake.

_Ah._

She considered running back to the bathroom again, but she knew that wasn’t a long term solution.

_He doesn’t seem like he’s about to leave so you’re going to have to face him sometime._

_And why doesn’t he seem like he’s about to leave?!_

_He’s exactly the kind of guy who would sneak away before the break of dawn, so why is he still here?_

She leant against the bedroom door frame and hugged her dressing gown closer, watching him before he opened his mouth to ruin it. His lean form was stretched out on top of the bed covers, one hand behind his head, the other holding a copy of the _Prophet_ expertly folded into a quarter. He seemed to have dug out of her drawers an old well-worn sky blue wool jumper with a yellow H on the front, a classic Molly creation. She knew he’d never want to hear it, but it suited him.

_A hand-me-down jumper._

It was probably actually one of Harry’s, mixed up in the wash, the way it fit him. She knew he’d never want to hear that either.

_In the bed of Granger, wearing a jumper of Saint Potter’s, knitted by the Weasel’s mum._

She tried not to laugh as she imagined what his 15 year old self would’ve made of the scene.

There was a small frown on his face as he read and despite the disorientating whirl of thoughts in her head, it made her smile.

_I like him like this. Guard down, hair messy, dressed in nothing but a Weasley jumper and boxers. Not yet speaking. Or smirking._

‘Anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?’ He asked without looking from the newspaper.

_Ah there we go. It was never going to last._

She opened her mouth to retort but he looked over and cut her off with a laugh. ‘You’re just too easy to wind up, it’s irresistible. Coffee?’ He waved to the bedside table where she saw a cafetiere.

 _Of course he’s helped himself to coffee. And of course he’s started this whole thing off by being deliberately antagonistic._ ‘Yes please.’ She muttered, watching him pour.

‘It’s fucking freezing in this place, what’s wrong with you and Potter?’

‘It’s an old building - it gets cold over night if you don’t have fires or warming charms set up.’

‘Rubbish, the Manor is never this cold.’

‘You know that’s a Weasley jumper right?’

‘I assumed as much. It’s warm.’ He said slightly defensively. ‘Why are you smiling at me like that?’

‘No reason.’

‘Want a bit of the paper? It’s today’s.’  

‘What bit?’ She didn’t bother asking where he’d got it from. Knowing him, he’d probably done something _awful_ like seeking Kreacher out and she’d really rather not think about that possibility...

‘Quidditch?’ He offered, deadpan.

‘Oh fuck off Malfoy.’

He laughed and unfolded it. ‘Naturally I will acquiesce to your preferences. What tickles your fancy? Lonely-Hearts?’

Hermione gritted her teeth and walked over to her side of the bed, taking the coffee and trying not to rise to him.

‘It’s no fun when you don’t join in, you know.’ He rolled his eyes and threw her the first few pages.

She went to hit his arm but he caught her wrist. Keeping hold of it, he ran his little finger along the towelled hem of her dressing gown sleeve. ‘You showered.’ He said softly, looking at her face with an inscrutable expression.

‘Yes.’

‘I thought you were going to come back to bed.’ His eyes dropped to the neckline of the dressing gown and her mouth felt dry.

‘You thought or you hoped?’

He dropped her wrist and shrugged, leaning back against the headboard. ‘Ah well.’

She reeled from the abrupt change.

_Always the whiplash._

She wanted to carry on looking at him, to puzzle him out, but she wouldn’t be accused of staring again. Instead she opened the paper flat on the bed, crossed her legs and read, focusing on each article intently until she was barely aware of him.

Well, almost barely aware of him.

They both sat reading until the coffee went cold, neither speaking except to scoff at an occasional article and read a snippet to the other.

 _Am I in the midst of companionable silence with Malfoy? Am I just annoyed and trying to ignore him?_ _Or am I just stemming the tide of a massive freak out and I’ll take anything to distract me before it hits?_ She wondered, before he broke her train of thought to give a dry dramatic reading of Dr Medusa’s latest advice.

_Gin was right. He can be pretty funny._

_But why is he still here?_  

She couldn’t work him out. What did he want?

As if he could hear her thoughts, he sprang to his feet suddenly, throwing the paper to the bed. ‘You can finish it. Alright if I shower?’

‘Oh yes, of course.’ She cursed herself for inexplicably blushing, thinking of him in the shower.

He gave her a curious smile over his shoulder, as if trying to work out the reason for her expression, as he walked out and headed next door to the bathroom.

She waited for the click of the lock after he shut the door, but it never came.

_He’s left it unlocked._

_Did he mean to?_

_Is there a message in that?_

_Is he asking me to go in?_

_Nah, he’d just ask directly wouldn’t he?_

_Like fuck would he ask directly. It’s Malfoy, nothing here is direct._

_Should I go in?_

_Do I want to go in?_

_He’s in my shower. Malfoy is in my shower. After last night. When Malfoy was in bed._

_When Malfoy was in my bed. When we were both in my bed and he was.._

Her whole body flushed with the memory of it.

_He’s probably just forgotten to lock it. Or not realised._

_But even if that is what’s happened, he’s on the other side of that door in my shower, all tall and.._

_Am I mad? Am I seriously considering pouncing on Malfoy in the shower?_

_I am._

_What the hell is going on here?_

_I’m going in._

_I’m going to go in._

She left her dressing gown on the bed, went to the corridor and paused as her hand lay on top of the bathroom’s door knob.

_Am I actually doing this?!_

She imagined him on the other side of the door, the water running in rivulets down his back, his head tipped back under the water.

_Of course I am._

 

\---

 

‘So, are you doing anything tonight?’ He asked in a supremely casual voice, running his fingertips along the curve of her bare waist and watching his hand as he did.

He wouldn’t stop touching her - she wondered if he thought that if he stopped, she’d start thinking about what they’d done and flip. She thought back to her solo shower, and the difference between what she’d been thinking then compared to when they’d been in the shower an hour ago and his hands had been all over her.

_If that’s his reasoning, it’s pretty close to the mark._

It could also explain why he was still here, apparently with no intention of leaving. She felt it was fairly likely that as soon as he left and her brain cleared, she’d start agonising over the last 12 hours.

_But surely it doesn’t actually matter to him if I start angsting over this as soon as he leaves anyway - he’s got what he wanted._

_It's only an issue for him if he wants to leave the option of a re-run open._

She didn’t know what to make of _that_.

‘Granger? You really shouldn’t spend that long trying to think of an excuse for why you’re busy, it’s not very convincing.’ He smirked, pulling her back into the present.

‘I’m not. I was just thinking about something else.’ She said hotly.

‘It _was_ something to do with me though.’ He said it as a statement, not a question.

‘Was not.’ She lied forcefully.

He laughed.

‘Why are you still here?’ She blurted out.

‘Have you asked me to leave?’ He responded smoothly.

‘No.’

‘There’s your answer then.’

‘Sorry are you telling me that the eternally proud and smug Draco Malfoy doesn’t leave a woman’s bed until she literally kicks him out? When was the last time you stayed for the morning with someone?’

He looked cagey. ‘Well I don’t generally.’

‘So why now?’ She wasn’t sure why she was pressing, but she couldn’t stop.

‘I don’t know.’ He said, his mouth tight. ‘I just wanted to.’

She looked at him closely, trying to work out if there was something he wasn’t saying.

He clenched his jaw and looked away, irritated. She concluded he was leaving a lot unsaid but she couldn’t work out what.

_I’m glad you stayed._

She couldn’t say the words out loud, but there it was. The bottom line. The reason for her inner turmoil.

_I find you fucking irritating but fucking you is far from irritating._

_And that’s beyond confusing._

‘I didn’t mean to sound like I wanted you to leave.’ She sighed. ‘I’ve enjoyed this morning.’

‘I know.’ He said haughtily.

She hit his arm. ‘A more socially acceptable response would’ve been _yes me too_.’

‘I would’ve thought that much was obvious.’ He scoffed.

She felt something in the bottom of her stomach twitch at his allusion to quite how obviously he’d enjoyed this morning.

_Shit Granger, I am beyond glad you decided your shower alone wasn’t enough cleaning for one morning._

_Malfoy. Stop talking and fucking do me._

_Again!? Merlin. This confirms it - cleanliness is above godliness in my opinion._

_Why won’t you stop talking?_

_Because I am insufferable. And currently also very lucky._

_Insufferable is one word for it. If you don’t shut up and focus I will make you feel very unlucky indeed._

_No one could ever accuse me of lacking focus in what I consider very much an area of expertise. Hey, where are you going - oh. OH. Sweet Salazar, Granger what are you doing?!_

The only way to shut him up had been to wrap her mouth around his cock.

‘True. You did beg ever so sweetly.’

He grinned at that. ‘You pretend to be this innocent little goody two shoes, but you’re actually _evil._ That was evil.’

‘I didn’t hear you complaining at the end.’

He shifted so they were closer on the bed. ‘Touche. So what are you doing tonight then?’

‘Hanging out with Gin, why?’

‘Ah I see. No reason.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Seeing Theo I think. What are you doing with Ginny? Going to be near Knockturn?’ He was giving her a seductive smile and she wasn’t sure how he’d managed it but his legs seemed to be entwined with hers again.  

_Urgh. Stop working your infamous charm on me. I can’t see you tonight. I am not doing anything that will bring Ginny and Theo together. Especially not after last night. And this morning. I don’t know what I’m thinking, I don’t want to hear their collective thoughts._

‘Hah. Sadly not. We might be going to the Burrow.’ She managed to say instead.

‘Don’t know why you bother.’

‘What?’

‘Trying to lie to me.’ He laughed.

‘I’m not lying! We haven’t finalised our plans, we _might_ be going to the Burrow.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Theo and Blaise are rubbing off on you.’

She bit her tongue to stop herself from pointing out the only Slytherin she’d gotten close enough to rub was him.

‘So when are you seeing her?’

‘Lunchtime I think, she’s going to come here. What’s the time?’

He craned his neck to look at her clock on the bedside table. ‘Quarter to 1... Sweet Salazar, it’s almost 1 and we haven’t eaten a thing.’

‘1?! Shit, she’ll probably be here soon.’

‘Is that my cue to leave?’ He said drily.

_Don’t leave yet._

‘Well-’

‘HERMIONE GRANGER WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR? DO YOU HAVE DRACO MALFOY IN YOUR BED AFTER A NIGHT OF HOT AND HEAVY SNOGGING?!?!’ Ginny’s voice bellowed from downstairs with a slightly terrifying level of accuracy in its line of questioning.

‘Oh fuck.’ Hermione buried her face in the pillow as Malfoy laughed next to her.

‘I’M COMING UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO COME IN YOU’LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN JUST LOCK THE DOOR BECAUSE I KNOW ALOHOMORA AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT-’

‘Oh my god Ginny, stop! You _cannot_ just go barging in there.’ Harry’s voice cut in, firmly.

_God bless you sweet lovely Harry. Best of best friends._

‘Don’t be boring-’

‘ _STOP.’_ There was the distinct sound of scuffling in the corridor.

‘Give me back my wand!’ Ginny cried.

‘No fucking chance.’

‘You’re the worst.’

‘One day you’ll realise that this is for the best.’ Harry was using his ‘I’m a stoic and wise war veteran’ voice. 'Hermione is going to hex you through the wall. Let’s go out and grab some food.’

‘I’LL BE SEEING YOU LATER HERMIONE GRANGER.’

‘Your friends are children.’ Malfoy muttered, but he looked amused.

‘This is awful.’ Hermione said into the pillow.

They stayed where they were as the sound of footsteps retreated downstairs.

‘Perhaps I should’ve brought your dress upstairs when I got the coffee. Sorry about that.’ He said unapologetically.

‘You’re a wanker.’

‘Well you’ve got an elf here right? Didn’t want to tread on anyone’s toes by tidying up out of place.’

‘What the fuck does that mean?!’ She said dangerously.

‘Oh Granger, relax - it was just a joke.’

‘Elf welfare is not a laughing matter.’ She reminded him icily.  

‘Oh Merlin. I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_. I know it’s not a laughing matter, of course I do - you’ve met Tootsy. She seems happy and well-treated, yes?’

‘You are such an idiot.’

‘Not what you were saying last night.’ He said in a sing song voice.

She glared at him. ‘I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for some food now Gin and Harry have gone to get lunch, but I think I’ll rescind that offer.’

‘You were going to ask me to stay for breakfast after a night of hot and heavy snogging? Sounds cozy.’ He cooed.

She pinched his arm and he let out a yelp.

‘You’re mean!’

‘You’re annoying.’ She replied, climbing out of bed. ‘I’m going to get something to eat. You can join me or you can Floo home. Makes no difference to me.’

‘Makes no difference to you? Way to make a boy feel used.’ He tilted his head to one side as he watched her pick the ‘H’ jumper off the floor and pull it over her head. ‘Although, getting to see you like this makes me wonder if being used in any capacity wouldn’t be worth it.’

‘So fucking annoying.’ She muttered, throwing his shirt from last night at him and marching out of the room to go downstairs to the kitchen.

He laughed and followed her down in just his boxers.

‘I thought you were cold.’ She said grumpily, filling the kettle and trying not to stare at his body.

‘The events of the last hour have gone some way towards warming me up.’ He shrugged, completely at ease in next to nothing.

 _Idiot_.

‘I’d ask what you fancied making but I’m assuming you don’t know any cooking charms, let alone how to cook from scratch.’

‘I can cook.’ He said in a very similar tone to the one he used for discussing ‘The Internet’.

‘Without Tootsy’s supervision?’

‘I don’t know if it’s come up yet, but my incredibly well-treated and happy Elf is also _free_ so comes and goes as she pleases. She does not wait on my every whim and as such, I have had to master _some_ cooking charms.’ He said waspishly.  

‘And what does your repertoire consist of?’

‘Come round for dinner next week and I’ll show you.’

_Ah. So there we are. He doesn’t want it to be a one-off._

‘Okay.’ She said abruptly before her brain had the chance to process the words coming out of her mouth.

‘Okay?’ He repeated, looking delighted but also slightly wary.

_He was expecting some kind of fight._

_I was expecting some kind of fight._

_What’s going on in my head?!_

‘Yes. I will come to your flat for dinner next week and you can prove me wrong.’ She said steadily.

‘Wonderful. So it’s probably your turn to cook today then.’ He said smugly.

She threw a tea bag at his head and of course, he _fucking_ caught it.

‘What the hell is this?’

‘Are you kidding?’

‘No.’ He frowned, turning the tea bag over in his hands.

‘I do not believe this. It’s a fucking tea bag Malfoy.’

He wrinkled his nose. ‘This isn’t tea.’

‘You must have interacted with a tea bag at some point in your cosseted life.’

‘Nope.’

‘What about at work?!’

‘I don’t make people tea.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not an-’ He stopped sharply. ‘.. Intern.’

‘You were going to say Elf.’

‘I was not. We’ve discussed this.’

‘I don’t know why you bother trying to lie to me.’ She mimicked him and he grinned.

‘That doesn’t sound anything like me. Thank Merlin you’re not hoping to become an actress. This.’ He held out the tea bag. ‘Is an American thing, isn’t it?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe 80 years ago. They’re fairly widespread now you _massive snob._ ’

‘Cashmere socks.’ He shrugged, throwing the tea bag in the bin. He nodded his head as it landed. ‘That’s where it belongs.’

‘I take it you’re not having tea then?’

‘Surely Potter has some actual tea here somewhere?! This is the ancestral seat of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.’

‘Nope.’ She said sweetly.

‘That is an absolute _travesty_. Of all the terrible things you two have done here, merrily tearing up centuries of tradition with no care, it is pretty fucking galling to learn you got rid of what I’m sure must’ve been absolutely priceless boxes of loose leaf.’

‘Can you hear yourself?’ She asked seriously.

‘If there’s no actual tea I’ll have coffee.’

‘Fine. You can make it.’

‘Fine. I will.’

‘The cafetiere is still upstairs. You’ll probably have to go and get it if you’re going to get any further with making coffee.’

‘ _Accio cafetiere_.’ He said with a smirk, holding out his hand.

She scowled as it flew into the kitchen.

‘Wizard remember?’

‘I don’t know what I’m going to throw at you next but it may be made of metal.’ She warned, putting some bread in the toaster.

He laughed and started making coffee, humming to himself.

She watched him, feeling torn between kissing him and hurling the pan she’d pulled out of the cupboard at his head.

Neither seemed like a sensible option.

Instead she waved the pan in what she hoped was a slightly menacing fashion. ‘How do you like your eggs?’

‘In the morning? I like mine with a kiss.’ He half-sang.

‘This pan. Your head. Give me your preference on eggs.’

‘Boiled or fried, I’m satisfied, as long as I get my kiss.’

‘You can have scrambled.’ She huffed.

The toast sprang out of the toaster and he moved around her to start buttering it, smiling to himself.

‘Scrambled works for me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! you guys. thank you so much for all of your incredibly supportive and encouraging comments after the last chapter, i was feeling so nervy about posting but you have all been so lovely. thank you so much! (i will try not to be so angsty about posting in the future haha) 
> 
> hope you liked this one :) i know ginny comes on a bit strong but spoiler - she doesn't actually think draco is still in hermione's room so that'll be a fun conversation ;) also, i know hermione is trying to keep ginny and theo apart but i promise her attempts to do so will be to no avail.. (mwahaha)


	23. As If Theo Nott Has Ever Been Sincere

**As If Theo Nott Has Ever Been Sincere**

 

‘You’re up!’ Ginny cried, stepping out of the fireplace and flying into the kitchen. She threw herself into the chair opposite Hermione. ‘Now-’

‘Gin! This morning?! What the hell?’ Hermione cut her off. 

‘Oh  _ relax _ . It was only us and Harry.’ Ginny waved her hand, and then seeing Hermione’s reddening face, let her jaw drop. ‘Harry  _ was  _ the only other person in the house wasn’t he?’ 

‘No.’ Hermione said in a small voice. 

‘Oh MERLIN! I was  _ joking _ . I didn’t think you actually still had him in bed?! Shit! Wow. He stayed until lunchtime?!’ 

‘He actually only left about half an hour ago.’

‘Whaaaaaa.’ Ginny stared at her. ‘What did you do to him?! As  _ if _ Malfoy is the kind of boy who would stay over.’ 

‘That’s what I thought.’ 

‘Fuck. I mean  _ fuuuck _ . I can’t process this. Wow.’ 

‘What do you mean you can’t process it?! You were the one pushing for it!’ 

Ginny laughed. ‘Oh yeah, the sex - of course. I just can’t believe he would lurk around for that long afterwards… Ah fuck, you know what this means don’t you?’

‘What?’

‘Harry’s suspicions were right  _ again _ . All lunch he was telling me he couldn’t believe I’d almost barrelled into your room when he was fairly certain Malfoy was in there.’

‘Thank fuck for Harry’s instincts then.’ Hermione said drily. 

‘So… How was it?!’

‘ _ Ginny _ .’

‘Come  _ on _ . We can start small, and then I’ll get you wasted on negronis so you feel comfortable with sharing all the gory details.’ 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

‘Humour me.’ Ginny grinned. ‘On a scale of 1-10, where 1 is sex with a troll and 10 is with a Veela, how was last night?’

‘What kind of question is that? You’re ridiculous.’ 

‘You are killing me here. How many times did he get you off? I’m assuming he  _ did _ \- but then he was always pretty self-obsessed so maybe he didn’t care about you having any fun at all... Which one was it?’

‘He cared.’ Hermione blushed. 

‘YES. Give me some details! I need to live vicariously through you.’

‘Oh because you’re such a nun with Harry.’

‘You can only have an inaugural night of tension-busting  _ thank fuck it’s finally happened  _ sex with someone once.’ Ginny said dismissively.

‘That’s bleak Gin.’

‘Not really, it only gets better doesn’t it? But the grand reveal, the big ‘is this worth doing again or do I actually feel a bit queasy about the thought of you inside me again’ moment, that only happens once.’ 

‘Sorry, the  _ do I actually feel a bit queasy about the thought of you inside me again  _ moment?!’

‘You know, like if you’d slept with Cormac McLaggen.’

‘IT WAS JUST A KISS.’

‘I know but imagine if it  _ wasn’t. _ ’ 

‘Oh you are never going to fucking give that up are you?’

‘Never.’ Ginny flashed her a grin. ‘Now grab your jacket, let’s go and find some some gin and Campari.’    

‘It is literally 3 o’clock in the afternoon.’

‘It is literally a Saturday. Let’s go, let’s go.’ 

‘I will drink many many Negronis with you as soon as the clock strikes 7.’

‘6?’

‘6.30.’ Hermione said firmly. 

‘Fine, but we are stepping through that fireplace at 6.25 sharp.’ 

 

\---

 

‘I just can’t believe he was still there.’ Ginny laughed, sliding Hermione a fresh drink across the table. 

‘We’re back to this, are we?’ 

‘Of course we are, three drinks in seems a reasonable time to return to the topic of the weekend. Now. The fact he stayed over and for so long in the morning.. Is  _ Draco Malfoy _ in love with you?’ She grinned. 

‘Oh fuck  _ off _ . And keep your voice down.’ Hermione glanced around them furtively. They’d been there for a couple of hours, drinking with only olives to nibble and she  _ knew  _ they were both being louder than they would’ve been otherwise. Flitterbloom & Flutterby’s was relatively new, and it was more than likely that a Saturday evening would draw in quite a few people they knew. 

Ginny popped an olive in her mouth and looked thoughtful. ‘Just saying, weird that he hung around for so long.’

‘Well when I asked him why-’

‘Merlin! You asked him why?! That is delicious.’ Ginny cackled. ‘What did he say?’

‘That he didn’t know and he just wanted to.’

‘Oh our poor hero, sounds like he doesn’t fully realise that he’s just fallen arse over tit for the incredible Hermione Granger.’

‘This is  _ not _ what is now becoming your thing.’ 

‘I wonder what he’ll say to his friends. To his mother!’ 

‘I don’t imagine he’s going to go chatting to his mother about a one night stand.’

_ I bloody hope not. _

‘It doesn’t sound to me like he considers it a one night stand.’ Ginny mused. 

‘He did ask if he could cook me dinner at his flat next week.’ Hermione confessed. 

‘Hahaha WHAT.  _ Malfoy _ is going to cook for you?’

‘Apparently.’

‘How much money would you put on an army of Elves sneaking pre-cooked food into his kitchen?’

Hermione laughed. ‘That’s a possibility. He did butter the toast this morning unprompted though.’

Ginny cackled. ‘How very proactive of him. Dinner next week… This just gets more and more interesting. He really does find you  _ fascinating  _ doesn’t he?’

‘I don’t know. I can’t read him at all. This morning he was being  _ so _ annoying but also actually quite unexpectedly..  _ sweet _ , and at the same time I know there’s something he’s not telling me.’

‘That he’s in love with you?’ Ginny suggested with a wicked smile. 

‘Not becoming your thing remember?’ 

‘Oh I-’

‘Excuse me? Ginevra Weasley?’

‘Ginevra? Yes, I suppose that’s me.’ Ginny pulled a face and turned around to face the witch who had been behind the bar. 

‘Sorry to interrupt - an owl’s just arrived for you.’ 

‘An owl? Who would send an owl to me at this time of night?’ Ginny rose from the table, looking mystified. 

‘Hope it’s nothing serious? Want me to come?’

‘Nah, probably just Mum freaking out about something. You wait here, I’m not giving up this table - took us long enough to get it.’ Ginny melted in the crowds and Hermione took a long sip of her drink and looked around. 

There were a couple of familiar faces, people who must’ve been at Hogwarts in the years above or below, but no one she actually knew. She saw someone with a copy of the  _ Quibbler  _ tucked into their bag and thought fondly of Luna, currently gallivanting around Nepal with Rolf Scamander. She was just wondering when they’d next be back when Ginny barrelled back over to the table and pulled her from her thoughts. 

‘You are never going to believe who just drunk owled me.’ 

‘Ummmm…’ Hermione tried to think of someone truly unbelievable. ‘Professor Flitwick?’ 

Ginny waved her hands impatiently. ‘Finish your drink, we’re leaving.’ 

‘What, why? Where are we going?’

Ginny grinned and passed her a piece of parchment. ‘The White Wyvern.’ 

 

_ Dear Ginevra,  _

 

_ I hope your evening has been excellent so far - I don’t think we’ve ever had the opportunity to make introductions but I’m hoping tonight could be a start.  _

 

_ I am currently sat in The White Wyvern with a very tight lipped Draco Malfoy, and I have reason to believe you are with his golden girl. Care to join us?  _

 

_ Firewhiskey on me all night if you do.  _

 

_ Yours Sincerely,  _

_ Theo Nott _

 

Hermione stared at the parchment. 

_ Yours Sincerely.  _

_ As if Theo Nott has ever been fucking sincere.   _

‘Gin I don’t think this is a good idea.’

_‘_ On the contrary, I think it’s a fucking fantastic one. Let’s go!’ Ginny knocked back her drink. 

‘You just think it’s going to be funny.’ 

‘I do!’ Ginny said, looking delighted. ‘And I bet Nott drinks marvellous firewhiskey.’ She paused and looked at Hermione closely. ‘I mean if you actually don’t want to go then we can not go?’

_ Argh.  _

_ I don’t want to have something that’s still so new being dissected by a Ginny/Theo duo.  _

_ And I haven’t had time to work out what I think about last night yet.  _

_ But.  _

_ It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to see Malfoy again.. He was being so lovely this morning..  _

_ ‘ _ We can go.’ She sighed, wondering if this was a big mistake.  __

‘Excellent! Are you going to drink that or shall I?’

Hermione looked down at her glass and knocked it back. ‘I think I need it.’ 

Ginny clapped her hands and pulled Hermione to her feet, weaving past people to get outside. Almost immediately she Apparated them to right outside The White Wyvern.

She spun on her heel and looked Hermione up and down approvingly. ‘Were you planning to bump into our ferrety little friend tonight?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘You look hot. Maybe it’s the post-sex glow.’ 

‘Please stop.’ 

Ginny grinned and stretched out her hand. ‘Ready?’ 

‘As I’ll ever be.’ Hermione sighed, trying to ignore the butterflies that were bubbling up inside her stomach.  

Ginny pushed the door open and marched them directly to the table where Theo and Malfoy were sat. Theo was facing them and his handsome face split into a grin. Malfoy had his back to the door and turned around with a confused expression when Theo pushed back his chair and stood, holding out his hand, business-like. 

‘Theo Nott. Cursebreaker extraordinaire. I learnt most of what I know from your older brother.’  

‘Ginny Weasley. Chaser extraordinaire. I learnt most of what I know despite the efforts of all my older brothers.’ 

Theo laughed and shook her hand enthusiastically. ‘Oh you are fantastic. I see why Potter’s locked you down.’ 

‘Locked me down.’ Ginny scoffed. ‘I am consenting happily to a loving future, no locking down is taking place.’ 

Theo grinned widely. ‘Draco, why haven’t we hung out with Gryffindor girls that much before? They’re all so fun. Hello Hermione, delightful to see you as always.’ 

‘Hello Theo.’ Hermione was trying not to smile at him -  _ you snake, bringing us here just for your own amusement -  _ but she couldn’t quite stop her lips from twitching. ‘You’re wearing your Marlon Brando - very nice.’ She nodded to his leather jacket.

‘Of course. It’s a Saturday night.’

‘Got to impress all those witches, eh?’ She motioned to the room around them. She and Ginny were 100% the only females on the premises. 

‘The night is young. Who knows where it’ll take us next.’ He replied, his mouth curling in a slightly ominous way.  

‘Alright Malfoy?’ Ginny asked Malfoy, who had been staring at Hermione. 

‘Good evening Ginny, Granger.’ He looked back over to Hermione, shooting her that crooked smile that made her melt slightly, and running a hand through his hair to smooth it down. 

_ Don’t smooth it like that. It looks so much better when I’ve messed it up.  _

‘Hi Malfoy.’

_ This time twelve hours ago we were crawling over each other’s bodies. Gah how am I meant to be calm and normal right now.  _

‘I wondered how that would play out.’ Theo said, scrutinising the two of them. 

‘Me too.’ Ginny said with an arched eyebrow. 

Hermione and Malfoy both turned to glare at their respective best friends.

‘Oh fuck off.’ They chorused.

Theo and Ginny glanced at each and then burst into laughter. 

‘Oh Merlin I can already tell no evenings for the rest of this year are going to top tonight.’ Theo gasped for air. 

‘Well you would think that when you spend every single night in the same pub.’ Hermione shot back. 

Malfoy smirked and raised his glass to her. 

_ Malfoy is my ally here.    _

Hermione stared at him. 

_ Why does he always look so fucking good?  _

He was just wearing a grey jumper and black jeans,  _ absolutely nothing special _ , but it all fitted him so well and his eyes were twinkling at her in exactly the same way they had this time last night. She could feel her face starting to heat. 

_ Oh god.  _

‘Draco dear, why don’t you go and get the next round.’ Theo said sweetly, gesturing for Hermione and Ginny to sit down. Hermione sat pointedly next to Theo and opposite Malfoy. 

_ A Negroni fuelled part of me wants to crawl into your lap but I will not sit next to you and have these two watching our every fucking move from across the table for the next few hours.  _

‘For Salazar’s sake, how many times do I have to tell you - it’s fucking irritating when you choose to channel my mother because you want me to do something.’ 

‘Ah your mother.’ Theo rocked back on his chair. ‘What a witch. A real-’

‘ _ Watch it _ .’ 

‘I’m just saying - if old Lucius had known he would have to leave your lovely mother’s bed for this many years when he first signed up to the doomed shit show that was being a Death Eater, I’m fairly sure he wouldn’t have bothered.’ 

‘Do I really need to remind you how inappropriate that is?’ Malfoy sighed. 

‘Your mum  _ is _ pretty fit.’ Ginny said. 

‘This is not a topic of conversation.’ Malfoy said firmly. 

‘I’m just pointing out - you have good genes Malfoy.’ Ginny turned to Hermione with a wicked smile. ‘Wouldn’t you say so Hermione?’ 

‘Yes!’ Theo cried before Hermione could even think of what to say. ‘Very good genes that have led to a very good face. You have the charm of a Malfoy but the pretty face of a Black. Don’t you think Hermione, very pretty our Draco?’

Malfoy rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back, letting it scrape across the floor and cut into the conversation. ‘I’ll be back in a minute.’ 

As soon as he’d left the table, Theo leaned across the table conspiratorially. 

‘Right, now that cagey bastard’s gone - tell me what’s going on!’

‘Has he not told you?!’ Ginny looked delighted. 

‘Practically nothing. When I ask him about last night all he does is ask if I know how witches get their hair to smell so nice.’ 

Ginny laughed with glee. ‘Well Hermione’s told me everything.’

‘I have not!’ Hermione cried indignantly. 

‘Share!’ Theo demanded. 

‘No sharing is taking place.’ Hermione said strictly to Ginny across the table. Ginny pouted but eventually nodded. 

Theo elbowed Hermione in the ribs. ‘Oh go  _ on.’ _

‘No! We’re not your evening’s entertainment Theo.’ She huffed, pinching his tanned forearm.

‘Ouch.’ He said childishly. 

She glared at him and he smiled. ‘You’re so pretty, don’t crinkle your face up like that.’

She scowled more and he laughed outright. ‘Fine fine, we won’t talk about your blossoming romance.’ 

_ Hmmm.  _

_ As if Theo Nott has ever been sincere.  _

She wished she could believe his words were genuine but she had this  _ sneaking suspicion  _ he was just waiting for a more opportune moment to pounce. 

‘So Ginny.’ He turned conversationally to Gin. ‘You’re with the Harpies right? That’s pretty fucking cool.’ 

‘Thanks Theo - it is.’ Ginny smiled. ‘Being a cursebreaker isn’t bad either. How long were you with Bill?’

‘About 4 years, on and off.’ 

‘What kind of curses do you break?’

‘Oh all kinds.’ He said airily. ‘Most of my work is in India at the moment.’ 

‘How’s that?’ 

‘Bloody amazing. The food is incredible - especially in the south.’ 

‘I bet.’

‘Sunnier than Wales probably.’ 

‘Holyhead has its charms.’ Ginny replied. ‘But it’s not known to be ideal for tanning.’

‘Is it possible for Weasleys to tan?’ He asked facetiously. ‘All those freckles..’ 

She threw one of the cigarette butts from the ashtray at him and it hit his cheek just as Malfoy arrived back at the table with four clean glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

‘Making friends Theo?’ He asked drily. 

‘I always do.’ 

Malfoy poured everyone’s drinks and passed them around. When he handed Hermione’s over, he made sure their fingers brushed. 

She glanced up at him and her breath caught at the dark look in his silver eyes. 

‘Gosh. The sexual tension on that side of the table is just palpable.’ Theo whispered loudly to Ginny. 

‘I’m surprised there’s any tension left at all after last night.’ Ginny returned in the same tone. 

‘Ah-HA! I knew something serious went down!’ Theo didn’t bothering whispering that time. 

‘I would say this is fucking unbelievable but you’re involved, so it’s all too predictable.’ Malfoy shot him a martyred expression. 

‘You don’t tell me anything. I’m like a dog begging for scraps.’ Theo pouted. 

‘ _ This  _ is why I don’t tell you anything.’

‘Have I embarrassed you?’ Theo asked hopefully. 

‘No, but if you carry on trying I will personally ensure that you embarrass yourself very soon. Preferably with Daphne Greengrass present.’

‘Ooh do you fancy Greengrass, Theo?’ Ginny sipped her firewhiskey. 

‘I don’t  _ fancy _ anyone. I’m 24. I  _ love  _ Daphne Greengrass.’

‘And she, rightly, thinks you’re bloody awful.’ Malfoy said. 

Theo mimed wiping a tear to Hermione. ‘He’s so cruel to me. I don’t know what you see in him.’ 

Malfoy flicked another of the cigarette butts from the ashtray at Theo. It bounced off the end of his nose, leaving an ashy smudge. 

‘With reflexes like those, it’s a wonder you never tried out for Slytherin’s Quidditch team.’ Ginny laughed. 

‘I’m not talking to you two anymore.’ He said childishly, turning his body to fully face Hermione. 

She glanced at Ginny and Malfoy with concern, but Ginny caught her eye and gave her a slightly reassuring smile. She heard her best friend start a conversation with Malfoy about the Wimbourne Wasps’ chances in next week’s game, and she relaxed. 

_ I don’t actually need to worry with Gin. She winds me up but she is my actual friend.  _

_ Unlike this prat.  _

She turned her attention back to Theo, who was watching her as if waiting. 

She stared back. There was still ash on the tip of his nose. 

_ Will it forever be my fate to tell boys to clean their faces? _

‘You’ve got dirt on your nose by the way.’ 

‘Good dirt or bad dirt?’

‘Errrr…?’

‘Like, is it rugged dirt or just you need a bath dirt.’

‘The bath kind. Here.’ She rummaged in her bag and passed him a tissue. 

‘Hardly a hankerchief is it?’ He turned it over in his hands with disdain. 

_ These snobby pureblood boys are going to drive me mad.  _

‘You will be grateful and you will clean your grimey nose.’ 

He rubbed his nose, but nothing really happened.  

‘Ugh, come here.’ She held her hand out for the tissue. ‘Spit.’ She instructed. 

‘Spit?’ He wrinkled his nose. 

‘Spit.’ 

‘Why?’

‘Because it’s either your spit or mine. Come on. Spit.’ 

‘I was hardly brought up to spit into the hands of lovely witches.’

‘And what was it you were brought up to do Theo? I doubt it would’ve involved sitting across from me in a pub.’

He considered that for a second. ‘Fair.’

‘Spit.’ She thrust the tissue closer to his face. 

He spat, somehow managing to look doubtful whilst he did. Almost immediately she started rubbing it on his nose. 

‘Foul play!’ He yelled, jerking backwards. 

‘Oh stop being such a baby. Do you want to wander around with a dirty face for the rest of the night?’

‘Are you giving Theo Nott a spit wash?’ Ginny asked from across the table, breaking from the conversation about Quidditch. 

‘You could’ve just used Tergeo.’ Malfoy smirked. 

‘That is a VERY good point Draco.’ Theo grabbed Hermione’s hand and laid it back on the table.

‘Well it’s gone now anyway so never mind.’ She said sweetly. 

‘If I wanted spit on my face, that’s not the way I would’ve picked for it to play out.’ He said with a sly, almost suggestive, grin. She felt Malfoy’s foot connect with Theo’s shin under the table. ‘Ouch.’ Theo muttered theatrically. 

She rolled her eyes. ‘You should be so lucky.’ 

‘Are you saying I don’t have a chance?’

‘Not a chance.’ She confirmed. 

‘Is that because your heart belongs to another?’

_ I walked into that one _ . 

‘What interesting language you use Theo. My heart isn’t an object that belongs to anyone.’ 

‘Gosh I’m not sure if you’re talking about basic biology or making a philosophical statement.’ 

‘Theo - a tip.’ Ginny leant across the table. ‘It was a political statement.’

‘Political.’ He repeated. 

‘Your language.’ Ginny coaxed him. 

‘What about it?’

‘It’s the language of the fucking patriarchy.’ 

‘Is it?’ He said weakly, looking a bit uncertain. 

‘We’ll bring you some books to read about it.’ Ginny patted his hand and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘Sorry.’ He said, looking slightly contrite. 

‘You’ll be more sorry when you read those books.’ Ginny promised him. 

‘Right… Well I’ll look forward to that then..’

‘As an educated young man, I’m sure you will. Now Malfoy - yes I see your point, but you’re forgetting that Dougal McBridge’s been allowed off the bench for Portree which is bound to have some kind of impact-’ She turned back to Malfoy to argue more about Quidditch. 

‘I thought she was going to fill me in on what’s going on with you and Draco, not tell me off.’ 

‘You shouldn’t have underestimated Ginny Weasley.’

‘Clearly... Now whilst those two are prattling on about stupid flying death games, I have something to discuss.’ He leant closer and shot her an ominous grin. 

‘Go on.’ She said apprehensively. 

‘I assume Potter or Weasel has already had this chat with Draco, so it’s probably about time I have it with you.’ 

‘What chat?’ She narrowed her eyes. 

‘The don’t hurt my best friend chat.’

‘I don’t think they have. I hope they bloody haven’t.’ She frowned. 

Theo smacked his hand to his forehead. ‘Of course they haven’t. As if they need to for  _ you _ . You defeated the bloody Dark Lord. I guess they reckon you can handle a weedy little Malfoy.’ 

‘Yes I’m fairly sure that’s exactly what they think. You apparently don’t give your friend the same credit.’ 

Theo shrugged, unapologetic. ‘He’s my brother. And I know you think he’s a cocky so and so, but as we touched on before, he’s actually pretty sensitive. He feels things very deeply, takes them to heart. He’d be so easy for you to hurt.’ 

For what were pretty heavy words, his tone was light as he rattled through the little speech. 

_ You’d be so easy for him to hurt.  _ Ron’s words, spoken far more sincerely, from earlier that week suddenly came to her mind. 

She stared at Theo and said nothing. 

‘I’m sure it’s something to do with his fucked up adolescence.’ Theo continued blithely. ‘And as far as I’m aware, you’re the first witch he’s hung out with since Azkaban - the last few years it’s just been nights of passion with Muggles.’ 

‘Alright Theo.’ She grit her teeth slightly, glancing at the boy sat across the table from her.

He was laughing and shaking his head at something Ginny had said, and she couldn’t help noticing how lovely he looked in profile. The straightness of his nose. The pointiness of the tip of an almost pixie-esque ear, poking out from his hair. The strong line of his jaw, running from below his ear and curving deliciously down into his chin. He saw her looking out of the corner of his eye and even though he didn’t turn his face or acknowledge it, she knew he was smiling more because he’d caught her. 

‘I’m just saying.’ Theo continued. ‘Our Draco’s a sensitive soul so don’t go trampling over his heart in that blustery way you Gryffindors have a habit of doing everything in.’ 

‘I’m not sure he’s the delicate little petal you seem to think he is.’ She muttered, thinking back to the weeks of mockery that had preceded last night. 

Theo looked at her searchingly for a moment then abruptly lifted his hands to the ceiling as if he his work was done and this part of the conversation was beyond his remit. ‘Shall we get some chips?’

_ What.  _

‘Err do you really think we should end this chat there?’

‘Did I hear you talking about chips?’ Ginny leaned across the table. 

_ Hang on hang on, you can’t just cut things off there.  _

‘I did. Want in?’ Theo said merrily. 

‘Of course.’ 

_ ‘Theo _ .’ Hermione said forcefully.

‘Yes?’

‘Are we leaving that  _ there? _ ’

‘Don’t think there’s anymore to say. At the moment.’ 

‘Fine. In that case I’ll get them.’ Hermione stood, needing to escape the table to collect her thoughts after that bizarre discussion. 

‘Two portions to share?’ Theo suggested, offering her up some coins. 

She rolled her eyes and pushed his cash away. ‘I think I can stretch to cover two portions of chips Theo. These are on me.’ 

_ Our Draco’s a sensitive soul so don’t go trampling over his heart.  _

_ Really?! I mean, I know he can be a bit sensitive but we are nowhere near any potentially trampled hearts.  _

_ Bloody Theo.  _

_ Probably just doing it to wind me up for his own amusement. _

_ He didn’t even seem particularly serious.   _

She leant on the bar and caught the barman’s attention. 

‘Can I get two portions of chips please? We’re just sat over there.’ 

He grunted affirmatively at her and she was just handing over the coins when a familiar smooth voice announced the arrival of someone else at the bar next to her. 

‘Well well, what do we have here? A lion in the snake pit once again.’ 

‘Blaise.’ She took a deep breath and turned to him. ‘Good evening.’ 

‘My my Hermione Granger, every time I see you it’s like you look even better before.’ He looked her up and down openly. 

_ Argh no. Not more Slytherins fucking with me.  _

He stepped closer and rested a hand on her waist lightly, his lips twisting in a smile. The symmetry of his beautiful face was a bit overwhelming.  

‘How did that dinner with Draco go? Feel like you understand each other better now?’ 

‘A bit more, yes.’ 

‘Interesting.’ He raised an eyebrow, and she wasn’t sure if that was him expressing surprise or waiting for her to elaborate. ‘Don’t go getting complacent now though. Always best to be on your watch with a Malfoy.’ 

‘Any Malfoy, or that one in particular?’ 

Blaise took another step closer and she forced herself to hold her ground and not step backwards. 

‘What is a Malfoy without his family?’

‘I’m not in the mood for riddles.’ 

‘Shame.’ He was smiling in a knowing way that made her want to tread on his toes. 

She didn’t get the chance because at that moment Theo appeared at Hermione’s elbow. ‘Blaise, Draco wants a word.’

‘Of  _ course _ he does.’ Blaise shot her a smug smile, dropping his hand and rolling his eyes. ‘Glad you’re here Granger. See you in a bit.’

Hermione watched him saunter over to the table. 

Theo gave a low whistle next to her and laughed. ‘No wonder Draco’s on edge. Blaise is on the prowl tonight and with you looking like that it’s a wonder he didn’t just whisk you off to a broom cupboard.’

‘I don’t know what you’re suggesting, but I’m fairly certain I don’t want to hear any more of it.’ She narrowed her eyes at him. 

Theo grinned widely. ‘Granger, Blaise’s coming for you. Hide at midnight.’

‘Oh shut up. If anyone tries to whisk me anywhere without my express consent then they will be the one who gets whisked away. On a Healer’s stretcher.’

He laughed. ‘See that’s why I like you. You may be a do-gooder Gryffindor but you don’t hesitate when it comes to a good sharp one-liner. Salazar himself would be proud of some of the corkers you use. It’s all so fun.’

‘You are such a prat.’ She hit his arm and he slung it over her shoulders and leant back on the bar with ease, watching the table with amusement. 

‘Ah, you see the snakes here in their natural habitat - observe how the boa slides over, see his languid pose, so regal and utterly unbothered by the postering of our pale little cobra. The weaselette looks amused.’ 

‘And what are you in this scenario?’

‘Rattlesnake.’ He said automatically without hesitation. 

She laughed. ‘Why’s that?’

‘I don’t need to be aggressive to be effective. I’m pretty handy with the venom because when I hunt I employ the bite and release method. And you can always hear me coming.’ He said with a dark smirk. 

‘ _ Right... _ You know a lot about snakes.’ 

‘What can I say? I’m a scholar.’ 

‘Talk me through the boa and cobra?’

‘The boa is slow, purposeful, non-venomous because he doesn’t need to be. One slow squeeze and you’d be dead if he wanted - not by crushing you, just by stopping you from breathing. And the slender nimble cobra is always hiding behind his ego, standing up on his front and trying to appear as something that he’s not. Capable of killing a human with his venom if he wants, sometimes even capable of spitting it so he doesn’t need to be in biting distance to be devastating.’ 

‘You’ve thought about this before.’

She felt slightly chilled by his words. 

_ Trying to appear as something he’s not.  _

_ What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to tell me something? Are you even being sincere? _

_ Argh, as if Theo Nott has ever been sincere.   _

‘Nah, I’m just bullshitting off the cuff. Let’s go and sit.’ He steered her back over to the table. As soon as Hermione sat back down in her seat Blaise slid in next to her. 

_ Sandwiched between smirking Slytherins.  _

Ginny was looking intrigued and Hermione knew she wanted to know what had happened at the bar. 

She shrugged helplessly.  _ I’ll tell you later. If I don’t drink myself into oblivion in order to survive whatever ordeal this is about to become.  _

‘So why are you so late Blaisey?’ Theo poured everyone another drink. 

‘Wherever I go, witches never let me leave. It’s a curse.’ He drawled. 

‘See that’s funny because I’m sure you want us to assume you’re referring to witches our age but I’m almost certain that the only witch who stops you doing exactly what you want is your sweet mother.’ 

‘Fuck off Theo.’ 

‘It’s such a shame.’ Theo said sweetly. 

‘What is?’ Blaise narrowed his eyes. 

‘That you’ve only just got here. You see Hermione was just telling me she’s certain she’ll be leaving before midnight.’ 

_ Hide before midnight _ . Hermione rolled her eyes, recalling his warning. 

‘Where are you heading onto?’ Malfoy asked, deliberately casual, fixing his eyes on hers. 

Theo started to laugh. ‘Oh Draco, you could have managed to look thoroughly disinterested if you hadn’t looked at her like  _ that _ with those smouldering eyes.’ 

‘Fuck off Theo.’ 

‘That seems to be some kind of catch phrase around here.’ Ginny observed wryly. 

‘I’m a much maligned man.’ Theo said sadly. Ginny patted his forearm with mock sympathy. 

‘So where are you going Hermione?’ Blaise asked, ignoring his friend. 

‘I’m not. I’ve  _ no idea _ what Theo is talking about.’ She said firmly. 

‘Welcome. That’s what we think all the fucking time.’ Blaise said. 

‘I feel compelled to remind you that we are all gathered here today to fuck with Draco, not embark upon a character assassination of  _ me _ .’ Theo said haughtily. 

‘I think I missed the memo on that.’ Malfoy said with narrowed eyes. 

‘It was pretty clear in my invite.’ Ginny said merrily. 

‘And mine.’ Blaise smirked. 

‘Well, let’s get things back on track then. How about…’ Theo motioned for everyone to knock back their firewhiskey and then refilled everyone’s glasses. ‘We play a game of truth or dare.’

‘Ooh fun! Yes!’ Ginny clapped her hands. 

‘ _ This  _ again.’ Hermione muttered. 

‘Not the same. It was Never Have I Ever last time.’ Ginny countered. 

‘Not a fan Hermione?’ Theo asked. 

‘Weird isn’t it, you’d expect Hermione to  _ love _ organised fun.’ Ginny grinned. 

‘I just think it’s childish.’ Hermione said stubbornly. 

‘Overruled.’ Theo said dismissively. ‘Blaise are you in?’

‘I suppose so.’ Blaise said, sounding bored.

‘Ginny?’ 

‘Of course!’ 

‘Great, let’s start.’

‘I guess you’re not asking me then.’ Malfoy sighed. 

‘Of course not, you’re the one I want to have fun with.’ Theo grinned. 

‘Okay you first Theo. Truth or dare?’ Ginny asked. 

‘Dare.’

Malfoy leant across the table with a wicked grin. ‘Owl Daphne and ask her to come here right now.’

‘Hardly daring.’ Theo scoffed. 

‘Not the dare.’ Malfoy took a sip of his drink, clearly revelling in having everyone’s eyes on him, waiting in dramatic suspense.  

‘Oh spit it out Draco.’ Blaise prompted. 

‘The dare is that at some point tonight you have to kiss her. In front of everyone.’ 

‘What? No. I’ve been laying careful plans for  _ years _ , I’m not fucking it up now.’

‘It seems to me that your methods up to this point have been ineffective. I mean, she’s not here is she?’ Malfoy smirked. 

‘You can always take a forfeit.’ Ginny reminded Theo, who grimaced. 

‘Well I’m obviously  _ not  _ taking a forfeit. Argh. Fine. I’ll go and ask for a bloody owl. This is going to go so badly.. If she hits me, I’m setting her on you.’ He said darkly to Malfoy, pushing back his chair and heading for the bar.

Blaise raised his glass to Malfoy, laughing, then nodded at Ginny. ‘Right then. What will it be? Truth or dare?’  

‘Obviously dare.’

‘Hmmm. A dare for the little Weaselette.’ He looked thoughtful. ‘Strip and run down Diagon Alley?’ 

‘Fi-’ Ginny started to say. 

‘No!’ Hermione cut in quickly. ‘If Ginny gets arrested for indecent exposure it will be really awkward when Senior Auror Potter has to go and bail her out.’ 

_ ‘You _ should be arrested for indecent exposure in those jeans.’ Blaise replied smoothly. Hermione glared at him over the top of her drink. As she put it back on the table she noticed Malfoy’s hand had tightened around his glass ever so slightly. 

‘Fine, fine, a different dare.’ Blaise sighed. ‘Draco, any ideas?’

‘Hmm.’ Malfoy looked at Ginny. ‘It’s harder for you because we all know you’d do anything we ask you to really. So alighting upon something that will truly embarrass you is basically impossible.’ 

Ginny laughed. ‘Have I surpassed the limits of the game?’

He was about to reply when Theo arrived back at the table and threw himself down next to Hermione. 

‘I’d say you’re trying to ruin my life but melodrama is your style, not mine.’ He said sulkily to Malfoy. 

‘Poor Theo.’ Malfoy said sardonically. 

‘We’re trying to think of a dare for Ginny. Any thoughts?’ Blaise asked. 

‘Of course.’ Theo rested his elbows on the table. ‘Take your clothes off and run down Diagon A-’

‘Hermione already vetoed that one.’ Blaise said tonelessly. 

‘Surely you’ve got more than one dare option.’ Hermione muttered.  _ This is a stupid game.  _

‘How about you give Theo a lap dance?’ Blaise suggested. 

Ginny shrugged but Theo started to shake his head. ‘No no no, you sly fucker - I know what you’re doing. I’m not having Daphne walk in here just as Ginny Weasley is giving me a lap dance. Fuck off.’ 

Blaise smiled faintly. ‘It was worth a try.’ 

‘Speaking of Daphne.’ Hermione nodded at the door, where a particularly striking blonde witch was scanning the dark room. When she saw them she started to walk over in that graceful, unhurried way Purebloods always seemed to have. Hermione had never had that much interaction with her really - they’d been partners in classes at Hogwarts a couple of times and whilst things were never friendly, they’d always been civil. Hermione had always had the impression Daphne kept her nose clean, focusing on her grades and avoiding getting entangled in the toxic Slytherin vs Gryffindor theme of their years at Hogwarts. 

Theo was beaming.

Daphne was frowning. 

‘You better have a good reason for dragging me here, of all places Theodore.’

‘They dared me to.’ He said weakly. 

‘ _ Mate _ . Why did you not lie?’ Blaise said with a low whistle. 

Theo grimaced. 

Daphne sighed. 

‘Pansy is going to have your head on a platter. Hi everyone, Hermione, Ginny.’ She gave the two girls a small nod as she sat down in the seat next to Ginny, casting a quick intrigued glance at Malfoy. He smiled pleasantly back. ‘Hi Daph.’ 

‘You could’ve brought Pans along.’ Theo said. 

_ Oh god no I am not ready to have a drink with Pansy Parkinson. Maybe one day, but right now this is my Slytherin limit.  _

‘We were out on a double date and I kind of jumped ship..’ She trailed off, sounding almost apologetic. 

Blaise laughed. 

‘Mine was so boring though.’ She added defensively, as though daring anyone to question her for leaving Pansy. 

‘Anyone we know?’ Theo asked in a voice that was trying too hard to be breezy. 

‘Of course it was, how many people do we know?’ She said scathingly. ‘And no, I’m not saying who. All you need to know is my night up to now has been fucking boring.’ 

‘Wise of you to join us then.’ Seemingly reassured, Theo leant forwards across the table to run his fingers up her forearm, flashing her a charming smile. 

Daphne, apparently completely unaffected, rolled her eyes and took a sip of his firewhiskey. 

Blaise and Malfoy smirked at each other.

‘What are you all doing here together? Is this a regular thing now?’

‘We’re playing truth or dare.’ Theo said.

She narrowed her eyes, clearly putting two and two together. ‘Right. Whose turn is it?’

‘Ginny’s.’

‘So you’ve had your go?’ She asked neutrally. 

‘Yep.’ Theo looked at the table quickly.

Blaise laughed again and leant back in his chair. ‘Maybe Ginny’s dare could be to give Daphne a lap dance?’ 

‘I’m game if you are.’ Daphne shrugged to Ginny, who grinned back. 

‘Sure, let’s get these boys blushing like 14 year olds.’ 

‘Sweet Salazar.’ Theo whispered. 

Ginny pushed back her chair and shot the rest of the table a slightly evil grin. Hermione tried not to laugh at the way Theo and Blaise both edged forwards in their seats on either side of her. 

‘What’s the best way to do this? I’ll turn my chair to the side? So you can ogle better?’ Daphne asked crisply. 

Hermione couldn’t hold back a laugh then. Daphne gave her a small smile. Ginny cleared her throat and Daphne turned back to her, and nodded business-like. Ginny took a step towards the chair, and Hermione was struck by the awkward realisation that she was about to watch something she  _ knew _ Ginny liked to do for Harry. 

_ Where am I supposed to look?!  _

It was just at the moment that someone nudged her ankle under the table. She glanced up and saw Malfoy was taking the opportunity of everyone’s attention being fixed on Ginny and Daphne to stare at her with a dangerous smile. His head was tilted to one side. 

She felt herself starting to blush.

_ Oh for God’s sake, stop blushing.  _

As if he could read her mind, what had been a suggestive smile broke into a full grin and he jerked his chin to the bar. ‘Meet me at the bar.’ He mouthed.

She glanced at Blaise and Theo, both transfixed on Ginny and Daphne. 

‘Won’t notice.’ He mouthed. Then he pushed back his chair silently and started to make his way to the bar. As predicted, no one else around the table registered it. 

Hermione watched him go, feeling suddenly jittery. 

_ But I still haven’t decided what I think about last night yet. I haven’t had time to process it. What did it mean? What does all of this mean? Does it mean anything that you haven’t told Theo?  _

She glanced at the bar. He was leant against it and staring at her with a small frown. 

_ He’s worried.  _

_ Yep, that’s definitely worry.  _

_ He’s worried that I’m not going to go over.  _

It was only then that she realised he might be as unsure as she was about how to go forwards from here. That was reassuring. 

She slipped out from between Theo and Blaise, and forced herself to walk over with her head held high and her back straight, staring at him the entire time. The frown melted from his expression and he looked back at her with the same open hungry stare he’d spent so much of last night casting up and down her body.  

As soon as she was close enough, his hands were on her hips, pulling her in. 

‘It’s driving me mad sitting opposite you like that. You’ve been just out of reach all night.’ He whispered, pressing her against the bar. He smelt of firewhiskey and cigarettes. ‘Come home with me tonight.’ 

_ Ah right. Well he definitely isn’t feeling unsure about how to go forwards from here then.  _

‘Malfoy - everyone is  _ right there _ .’

‘I don’t care. I fancy you. Come back with me.’ He said insistently. 

She laughed and shook her head. ‘I’m going home with Gin.’

‘I can’t stop thinking about last night.’ He said softly. 

_ Me neither.  _

She didn’t say anything but let her body lean slightly into his, hoping it would convey what she wasn’t sure she could put into words. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

‘Well if you won’t come with me tonight, come round tomorrow.’

‘When?’ 

‘6? I’ll cook you that dinner.’

‘I thought that was next week.’

‘Let’s do both?’ He suggested quickly. 

She tried not to laugh. ‘Bit keen Malfoy.’

‘I am. I am fucking keen.’ He leaned in so his lips were very close to hers. 

‘Steady on.’ Blaise’s voice rose from next to them, silkily. Hermione sprang backwards and Malfoy looked at his friend, clearly irritated.  

‘Blaise, why must you make it your life’s work to be such an irrepressible cockblock?’ 

‘Mainly because it’s really fucking funny winding you up Draco.’  

‘Hey, you know you said my friends are children?’ Hermione asked Malfoy pointedly. 

‘Yes I think I can recall that.’ He said with a smirk that told her he was thinking of exactly where they’d been and what they’d just done when he said it. 

‘This evening’s confirmed my very strong suspicions. Your friends are worse.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the gap between posting! work has been quite full on this week, and this chapter is quite a long one - wanted to do it justice and not post something before it was ready. hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> thanks so much for all of your lovely comments on the last chapter - makes me literally so happy reading them all, so pleased you liked the morning after. a little more of where that came from before things start to go south - unfortunately it's not going to be smooth sailing after the next couple of chapters for these two.. but hang in there!


	24. A Problem for Tomorrow

**A Problem for Tomorrow**

 

‘That is fucking ridiculous - Draco and Hermione will  _ not  _ be doing that. At least not in public with you two watching. Stop being such pathetic voyeurs.’ 

Truth or Dare had broken down somewhere during the conversation about what Malfoy’s dare should be. Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy had all sat in uncharacteristic silence watching the bickering between the other three over what he should do for his dare. Daphne had vetoed all of the suggestions, dismissing them as either ‘boring, crass or  _ wildly _ inappropriate’ - which was a relief for Hermione, who in one way or another had been weaved into each suggestion and hadn’t been looking forward to dismissing them all by herself.  

_ Thank fuck you arrived, voice of reason, Daphne Greengrass.  _

Theo had challenged her to think of something better and with a devastating coolness that Hermione couldn’t help admiring, she suggested they  _ just fucking talk  _ to each other. 

It was interesting watching the dynamics between the four of them with Daphne here. Hermione was trying to understand how they all fitted together but she wasn’t sure the presence of her and Ginny in Pansy’s place was the best way to do that. Daphne clearly had some kind of underlying disagreement going on with Blaise, she alternated between being irritated and amused by Theo, and she kept glancing at Malfoy like a worried older sister. 

_ Interesting.  _

Theo and Malfoy had gone over to the bar to get some more firewhiskey, which had left Blaise and Daphne to start having a whispered argument at one end of the table. From what Hermione could gather, it was something to do with Pansy.  

‘What do you reckon that’s about?’ Ginny asked, interrupting her eavesdropping with a nod to the bar. 

Malfoy and Theo were leant against it, clearly having a heated discussion in low voices that didn’t carry to the table. 

‘Are any of them actually friends?’ Hermione muttered.  _ We’re surrounded on all sides by squabbling Slytherins.   _

Malfoy snapped something and Theo’s face broke into a broad smile before he grabbed his friend’s shoulders and pulled him in closer to kiss his forehead. Malfoy was caught between a scowl and a laugh, and pushed Theo off, casting a furtive glance over to the table. 

When he saw Hermione and Ginny watching, his eyes widened slightly and he looked sharply away. Theo looked over, beaming, and gave them a thumbs up. 

‘Well that clears that up.’ Ginny looked bemused. ‘Malfoy’s told Theo about last night.’ 

‘Oh  _ god _ .’ Hermione sank lower into her seat. 

‘I don’t think you need to worry. Theo clearly likes you, he’s not going to want to scare you away.’ 

‘Hmmm.’ 

‘Might get Blaise off your back too.’ Ginny whispered, glancing at the wizard on the other end of the table who was still whisper arguing with Daphne. 

‘You think?’

‘He only hassles you when he knows Malfoy can see. If he was just doing it to wind Malfoy up and get him to do something, then he doesn’t need to anymore.’ Ginny pointed out. 

‘I hadn’t really noticed that.’ Hermione cast her mind back to when she’d gone for a drink with Theo and Blaise alone. Ginny was right - Blaise had been Blaise, but there was noticeably less overt flirting. 

She shook her head. ‘God they’re so weird. That’s not what friend do, is it?’

‘Malfoy looks like he wants to die.’ Ginny said cheerfully. 

Hermione looked over and couldn’t help smiling. Malfoy was glaring at Theo, who was asking a stream of presumably lewd questions with various suggestive smiles and wiggling eyebrows. It went on for a little while, and then he said something and Malfoy suddenly whipped his wand out of his pocket and hexed him. 

‘Ow!’ Theo yelled, falling backwards. 

Everyone in the pub looked over, and when they saw who it was on the floor, promptly turned back to their drinks as if it was nothing new.

‘Classic.’ Daphne rolled her eyes. 

‘Does this happen often?’ Hermione asked. 

‘They’re as bad as each other.’ Daphne shrugged. ‘Draco needs to learn to rein it in. Theo’s always pushing his buttons because Theo’s always pushing everyone’s buttons and is an utter prat, but you’d think by now Draco would be able to keep things under control.’ 

‘Should one of us go and help Theo?’ Hermione wondered aloud, noticing their friend was still on the floor. 

‘It’s only a stinging hex, Theo will be fine.’ Blaise said dismissively. 

‘I’m not healing him this time.’ Daphne said sniffily. ‘Draco doesn’t need to tell him anything if he doesn’t want to.’ 

‘Do you not want to know though?’ Blaise leant across the table. 

‘You’re all idiots.’ Daphne shook her head. ‘I knew within minutes of being here. It’s fucking obvious.’ 

‘Knew what?’ Ginny asked. 

Daphne looked up from her drink, as if remembering who else was sat at the table. She blinked a couple of times then sighed. ‘Girl to girls - these wankers-’

‘I am sat right here Daph.’ Blaise said tonelessly. 

She ignored him. ‘These  _ wankers  _ have been dying to know what’s going on with you and Draco for weeks-’

‘For  _ weeks _ ?’ Hermione interrupted, confused. 

‘Oh he’s been acting a bit weird ever since Potter dragged him to meet you in the Leaky a few weeks ago.’

‘When you say a bit weird?’ Ginny pressed. 

Daphne looked thoughtful. ‘Distracted. He’s been distracted. And because he’s so bloody indiscreet, it’s been pretty obvious it’s something to do with you.’

‘Is he indiscreet?’ Hermione asked, confused.  _ I always have a hard time reading him. _

‘By Malfoy standards. If Lucius knew how he’d been acting, he’d have a fit.’ Daphne grimaced. ‘So for the last few weeks these two have been  _ goading  _ him about what’s going on and I have no idea why because it only takes two minutes sitting with you the two of you to figure it out.’ 

‘It does?’ Hermione said with uncertainty, feeling slightly terrified.   

‘Of course it does. He can’t take his eyes off you, and you’re constantly glancing over, blushing and looking away. I’m getting the sense that you  _ have  _ slept together, but it was recent and whilst he’s clearly delighted, you don’t know what to make of it?’ She paused, and adjusted her tone so it sounded less scathing. ‘That sounded mean, it wasn’t meant to be. I want Draco to be happy - he’s had a shit.. decade. I always thought you were smart and you’re obviously loyal to people you care about. So if you two are interested in each other then great.’

‘Oh I’d say they’re definitely interested in each other.’ Ginny said. 

‘Well in that case, everyone else should leave you alone and let you get on with it.’ Daphne said firmly. Hermione felt a rush of affection for the girl next to her.   

‘Thanks.’ She smiled. 

Daphne gave her a small smile back. ‘I know what it’s like being around these egotistical twats. I’ve found hexing works best.’

‘Speaking of hexing..’ Hermione glanced back over to the bar. Theo was now sat on the floor with his head in his hands and Malfoy was ignoring him. 

‘Maybe I should go and help?’

Daphne shrugged. ‘Up to you. I’m not going, I’ve bailed him out too many times before. I doubt this self-centred arsehole is planning to help, are you Blaise?’

‘What? No.’ Blaise scoffed. 

Hermione pushed back her chair and headed for the bar, in time to hear the barman ask loudly, 

‘Do I need to ask you two to leave?’ 

‘Oh no, won’t happen again this evening. Will it Theo?’ Malfoy said pleasantly. 

‘You’re horrid and I don’t know why we’re friends.’ Theo muttered. 

‘So strange, I think the same thing roughly every fifteen seconds whenever we’re together.’ 

‘What happened here?’ Hermione asked carefully. 

Theo looked up at her sorrowfully through his fingers. ‘He hexed me.’ 

She turned to Malfoy with a questioning expression and he had the decency to look a tiny bit shame faced. 

‘He is so fucking annoying.’ He muttered defensively. 

‘I thought you two were best friends.’ She crouched down next to Theo. 

‘We are.’ They said at the same time. 

‘Do friends hex each other?’ 

‘Yes.’ They said in unison again. 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake, they are worse than children.  _

‘It was supposed to be a rhetorical question. The answer is obviously no.’ She sighed and glanced up at Malfoy. ‘You know if you’re such friends, you should be healing him, not me.’ 

‘I don’t heal Theo.’ 

‘He doesn’t.’ Theo confirmed. 

‘Well start.’ She stood up. 

‘Why? He was being fucking irritating and this is just what happens. Daph or Blaise will help him in a minute.’

‘They won’t. They’ve said they won’t.’ She looked at him closely. ‘Surely you must feel bad? Now the moment’s passed?’

‘Didn’t you once set a flock of canaries on the Weasel?’ He said tersely. 

‘Yes. And I felt awful about it once I wasn’t angry anymore. Which is how I’m presuming you’re feeling now?’

He sighed. ‘I know you want me to be a better person than I am, but I really don’t feel bad. You were being a fucking nuisance Theo.’ 

‘I can understand that.’ Theo nodded as if it was all entirely reasonable.

‘This is ridiculous! Just bloody heal him Malfoy.’ 

‘Or what?’ Malfoy took a step closer to her. 

‘No no, don’t turn a conversation about healing me into some kind of kinky foreplay.’ Theo said from the floor. 

‘Why don’t you just heal yourself?’ Malfoy asked him irritably. 

‘I can’t do it right when you hex me on my face.’ Theo said huffily. 

Hermione snatched Malfoy’s wand from his pocket. 

‘Hey!’

‘I’ll give it back if you promise you’ll use it to heal Theo.’ 

‘This is fucking ridiculous, you and Potter are nothing more than common thiefs.’

‘Don’t give us a reason to take your wand Malfoy, and I’m sure neither of us ever will again.’ 

‘Yes don’t hex me again or I’ll set Hermione on you.’ Theo said smugly. 

‘Don’t get me started with  _ you _ . What did you say that made him hex you in the first place?’ She said threateningly. 

‘Ah shit, not how I saw this playing out.’ Theo sighed. 

Malfoy laughed. 

Theo looked up and laughed too. 

They laughed together for a little while whilst Hermione stood there, completely mystified, and then Malfoy sighed and shook his head. 

‘Give me the wand Granger, I’ll do it.’ He crouched down next to his friend and held out his hand for the wand. 

She passed it to him slowly, suspicious. He took it, flashing her a small smile, and then healed Theo’s face with a couple of muttered spells. 

‘You’re a prick and I will do that again if I need to.’ He said, unapologetic but grinning. 

‘Look at that Hermione, he’s a reformed character now you’re here.’ Theo said drily, taking the hand Malfoy offered him to be pulled back onto his feet. 

‘I don’t understand you two.’ 

‘Is it possible to understand the unexplainable? No - but here we are, good friends once more.’ Theo threw his arms around their shoulders and started to walk them back over to the table. 

‘You will not take up that line of questioning again.’ Malfoy muttered to him over Hermione’s head. 

‘When we’re alone?’ Theo whispered hopefully. 

‘No. Just drop it.’ 

‘I’ll  _ try _ .’

‘You won’t fucking  _ try _ Theo, you just will.’ 

Theo just smiled in response and sat down next to Daphne, sliding an arm around her waist. 

‘Sweet Daph.’

‘Your face looks better than when Blaise fixes it.’ She said with a sour glance at Blaise. ‘Nice job Hermione.’

‘Hermione actually made Draco do it.’ Theo said with a nod to Malfoy, who had sat down next to Hermione. 

‘Oh. Well it’s hardly news that Draco is better at spells than Blaise.’ Daphne inspected her fingernails. 

Blaise glared at her and turned to Malfoy. ‘What is that called? Whipped?’ 

‘I’ve had just about enough of your shit tonight Blaise.’ Daphne said icily, before anyone else could speak. 

‘What’s going on here then?’ Theo asked chirpily. 

Daphne glared at him. ‘You don’t need to look so pleased about it.’ 

‘Draco and I are friends again. Let’s get you two back to being friends, yes?’ 

‘Blaise has been an utter prick to Pansy.  _ If you like her then don’t ignore her you bastard _ .’ She hissed. 

‘You have a thing for Pansy?’ Theo and Ginny said at the same time, their eyebrows rising in sync as if someone had slid a mirror down the middle of the table. 

_ Argh those two really shouldn’t be allowed to spend much more time together..  _

‘No.’ Blaise said tightly.

‘She only went on that bloody date tonight because she wanted to get back at you.’ Daphne said angrily. 

‘Sounds emotionally healthy.’ Theo observed. 

‘I don’t  _ like  _ Pansy.’

‘Do you make a habit of sleeping with witches you don’t like then, Blaise?’ Daphne snapped. 

‘I  _ knew _ something like that was going on.’ Malfoy muttered at the same time as Theo cried:

‘Oh  _ wow _ . What?!’ 

‘Exactly. And to think you’ve been on and on at Draco for weeks just because he-’

‘ _ Daphne _ .’ Malfoy said in a strained voice. 

‘Our Draco, so sweet, so pure.’ Theo chimed in. 

Ginny snorted and Theo’s eyes widened. ‘Not so pure after all then? What do you know that I don’t Ginny Weasley?’

‘You are part of the problem Theodore Nott, you relentless gossip.’ Daphne removed his arm from her waist and gave him a venomous look. ‘Blaise has been able to do whatever the fuck he wants with our friend because you’ve been so giddy about Draco.’ 

‘Well I wouldn’t say giddy-’ Theo began. 

‘I’d like it on record that Pansy was a perfectly willing partner in all of this!’ Blaise leant across the table looking furious. ‘It’s about mutual convenience. We don’t all have to be fucking engaged to have some fun, Daphne.’ 

Daphne narrowed her eyes. ‘There’s a difference between fun with friends and being a total dick. You didn’t need to  _ ignore  _ her the other week at Adrian Pucey’s.’

‘She doesn’t know you’re here talking to me about this does she?’ Blaise shot back. 

‘Of course not! I’m just giving you a warning about what will happen if you try that shit again.’ 

‘Mate, don’t cross Daph. She can be vicious.’ Theo said merrily.  

‘Theo has never dealt very well with boundaries.’ Malfoy whispered drily to Hermione. Despite the tense atmosphere, she smiled slightly. 

‘I can see that.’ 

‘Theo fuck  _ off _ .’ Daphne hissed. 

‘Your dare is going well.’ Blaise said to him with a smirk. 

There was a pause. 

‘What was your dare?’ Daphne asked sharply. 

Theo cringed. ‘It was Draco’s idea.’ 

‘Draco?’ Daphne looked to him with one perfect eyebrow arched. 

‘You’re a coward.’ Malfoy muttered to Theo. 

‘What was it?’ Daphne pushed. 

Malfoy pulled a face and didn’t say anything. 

‘You’re both cowards.’ Ginny rolled her eyes. ‘Theo’s supposed to kiss you tonight.’ 

‘I invited you here to be my friend, but it’s been nothing but betrayal all night!’ Theo said theatrically. 

Ginny grinned and shrugged. 

‘Why would you dare him to do that?’ Daphne demanded. 

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at the way Malfoy physically cringed next to her. 

‘You made your bed, you better lie in it.’ She whispered, poking him in the ribs. 

He sighed. ‘He’s fancied you for years Daph, I was just giving him an incentive to get a move on. Sorry Theo.’ 

Theo stared at him. ‘You too, Brutus?’ 

‘Oh come on, I can only imagine all the shit you were saying to Hermione when you came here for a drink last week.’ 

‘Well, I mean, maybe we weren’t entirely discreet but, well-’ He blustered. 

‘Is it true?’ Daphne interrupted. 

He swallowed. ‘Well I mean, I wouldn’t say  _ fancy  _ as such, I think there’s been a certain amount of artistic license there-’

‘Do you like me?’ She said commandingly. ‘And none of your shit.’ 

There was a pause where he clearly evaluated whether or not to continue with what she charmingly called his shit. 

Everyone else held their breath around the table. 

‘Yes.’ He mumbled, almost inaudible. 

There was a moment’s silence and then she started to laugh. ‘You silly prat.’ 

Hermione watched Theo and Malfoy exchange a bewildered look. 

‘If that is actually true, you can take me to  L’Orange Fleur on Wednesday and tell me more about it then.’ 

‘What?’ Theo stared at her. 

Blaise made a tutting noise. 

‘I won’t say it twice Theo.’ 

‘Okay wow, err yes, great, Wednesday. Wednesday’s good.. Do I get that kiss?’

‘No you prick, you don’t.’ She said with a small smile, shaking her head.  

Blaise laughed and she turned back to him. ‘I was being serious Blaise. Behave like the gentleman your mother brought you up to be.’ 

He sighed and looked down at his drink, but eventually gave her a sulky nod. 

_ Well. Daphne Greengrass handles these prats beautifully.  _

‘I like Daphne.’ Ginny whispered to Hermione. 

‘I was just thinking that too.’ 

 

\---

 

Hermione mimed sleeping to Ginny who stopped giggling with Theo, nodded and started to gather up her things. It was gone 3 and theirs was one of the few tables of people left. She was shattered, quite drunk, and had a feeling that if she didn’t leave Malfoy’s side soon he was going to suggest she just stay over until his suggested evening dinner. 

At this stage, she couldn’t tell if she’d say yes or no. 

He’d spent the best part of the last two hours tracing patterns on her legs under the table with his thumb, as everyone talked together. Every time she spoke he trailed his fingers dangerously high up her inner thigh and she had actually  _ fucking  _ squeaked because of it earlier. 

_ I will get him back for that.  _

She was torn between wanting to pull him outside into an alleyway and slapping his hand away. 

_ I’m getting the sense that you have slept together, but it was recent and whilst he’s clearly delighted, you don’t know what to make of it?  _ Daphne’s words had been echoing in her head the entire time he’d been toying with her. 

_ I don’t know what to make of it. She’s right, I have no fucking clue what I make of this.  _

_ Ugh.. A problem for tomorrow.  _

‘We’re going to head off I think.’ Hermione pushed back her chair, trying not to wobble as she stood. 

‘Yeah, thanks for a fun evening.’ Ginny pulled her jacket on and shot the table a grin. ‘Next time we’ll have to go dancing.’  

‘That would be fun.’ Daphne stood and, unexpectedly, pulled them both into a hug. Hermione felt Ginny stiffen in surprise next to her and they both shared a mystified smile over the blonde witch’s shoulders.  

‘I’m so sorry about all of that earlier. You shouldn’t have had to sit through it, was pretty shitty form from all of us.’ Daphne pulled back from the hug, looking embarrassed. 

‘Daphne. You know who our friends are right? There’s no such thing as form for us.’ Ginny laughed.

Hermione nodded in agreement. ‘She’s right, don’t worry about it. It’s fair enough that you want to look out for your friend.’  _ Even if that friend is Pansy Parkinson..  _

Daphne gave them a grateful smile. ‘It’s a shame we didn’t really know each other at school, I’ve enjoyed talking to you two this evening.’ 

‘We were talking about that literally the night Malfoy came for that drink with us in the Leaky - how house rivalry probably pushed us into acting like we couldn’t possibly be friends when actually those friendships might have been really useful in making us more well rounded individuals. Weren’t we Malfoy?’

‘Hmm?’ He mumbled, looking up at Ginny with slightly glassy eyes. 

‘Draco you’re wasted, go home.’ Theo laughed, slumped in his chair and hardly looking better. 

Malfoy pulled himself to his feet, nodding. ‘Yes good idea.’ 

As Ginny chatted to Theo, making plans to meet up that Hermione was trying to hear so she foil them, Malfoy grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her away from the table. 

‘I’ve been told to go home. Don’t suppose you want to come with me?’ 

_ Oh god yes. I do. I really do.  _

_ But I need to get my head clear of you, just for a few hours whilst I sort out what I’m thinking. _

‘Malfoy, it’s not that I don’t  _ want _ to, I just.. Not tonight.’ 

Surprisingly, he nodded instead of arguing, and just sighed as he let his hands run up her hips and come to rest on her waist. 

‘You’re so lovely.’ He whispered. 

‘You’re so drunk.’ She replied. 

He grinned. ‘True. But my eyes are working just fine. You know, Blaise interrupted earlier before you had a chance to respond - 6 at mine? For dinner?’

‘That’s today now, isn’t it?’ She said woefully, reflecting on the time. 

‘Yes or no, Granger?’ He said persistently, walking his fingers up her bare forearm idly. ‘I promise I’ll make it worth your time.’ 

She looked into his warm grey eyes. 

_ Oh as if I’m going to say no.  _

‘See you at 6.’ She pulled away from him and looked back over to the table. 

Three pairs of bemused eyes were on them. She blushed, shot him one last glance and then walked back to Ginny. 

‘Don’t let it be said any of us interrupted you that time.’ Blaise smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theo probably had that coming.. haha.
> 
> thanks so much as always for your lovely comments, you are all making me grin so much! :) x


	25. Have Wizarding Britain’s Most Unlikely Couple Found Love?

**Have Wizarding Britain’s Most Unlikely Couple Found Love?**

 

‘Hermione! Morning!’ Harry said brightly, snatching up _The Prophet_ that had been lying on the table and flipping it over. He was sat in his pyjamas at the kitchen table.

‘Bacon in the pan if you’re interested.’

‘Ugh. Thanks. Not yet.’ She winced at the pounding of her head and poured some tea from the pot he must’ve made when he came downstairs.

He laughed. ‘How was last night?’

She sat down opposite and smiled. ‘Actually really fun, it got a bit.. _derailed_ by some Slytherins but even that actually turned out to be okay in the end.’

‘Slytherins like Malfoy?’ Harry looked at her over the top of his glasses in a way that she _knew_ he was doing to purposefully try echoing Dumbledore. It was his Senior Auror look - the ‘I can see into your soul with my piercing gaze’ look.

‘Yes.’ She knew it was pointless trying to steer him off a topic he had a suspicion about. ‘And I think I owe you a massive thank you for yesterday morning..’

‘I knew he was in there!’ Harry said triumphantly. She watched as it sank in and his expression changed from a smug smile to a curious one.

‘And how are you feeling about that?’ He looked at her closely.

‘I don’t know.’ She said honestly.

‘Don’t know good or don’t know bad?’

‘God I just don’t know Harry, I really don’t. I mean, he’s _Malfoy_. But then at the same time, I had a really good time at dinner on Friday and he was being so.. _nice_ yesterday morning and last night.’

‘I think maybe you need to admit to yourself you’re beyond the stage of freaking out that he’s _Malfoy_.’ Harry observed wryly.

She took a gulp of tea.

‘If you could just forget everything about school, about his family - just thinking about the last few weeks, what do you think of him?’

‘Are you trying to push me into something with Draco Malfoy?’

He laughed. ‘Nah, that’s Ginny’s area. I’m just trying to help you sort out where your head is at. Also.’ He paused and looked at her pointedly. ‘I don’t think you need my help to be pushed into anything with him.’

‘Argh.’ She buried her head in her hands.

‘Would you go out with him again?’

‘I’m supposed to be going for dinner at his flat tonight.’

‘Oh wow. That’s.. Soon.’

‘It’s a bit intense isn’t it? I feel like it’s this whirlwind, like I’m… being whisked through this and I haven’t had a chance to think about it.’

‘Interesting. Do you think that’s a coincidence?’

‘Do you think it’s not?’ She said slowly. _Is he suggesting Malfoy might be purposefully rushing things so I stay caught up in the moment?_

He shook his head slightly. ‘You know I like Malfoy Hermione, I think he’s alright. But if you’re not sure about how quickly things are moving, maybe just say.’

‘Theo Nott told me not to trample on his heart.’

Harry laughed. ‘Well if _Theo Nott_ said not to trample on his heart then you might as well get married tomorrow.’

‘Fuck off, you must know what he meant.’

‘That Malfoy is a sensitive little flower?’

‘Well, yes. That is kind of exactly what he said.’

‘But with more words I imagine.’ Harry said drily.

‘Do you think he is?’

Harry looked thoughtful. ‘Yes probably. Although it’s not something I see that often to be honest, when we’ve spoken about his family that does come through. But at the same time, if he can’t handle you wanting to slow things down a little bit, then it’s probably better you know that sooner rather than later.’

‘True.’

‘So would a fair summary be to say that you do like spending time with him, but you’re still coming to terms with that?’

She smiled. ‘Yes, that’s probably quite a good summary.’

‘But you are planning to go over tonight because you _are_ enjoying spending time with him?’

‘Yes.’

‘Right. So, hold that thought..’ He reached for _The Prophet_ and started to turn it over. ‘Probably best you bear it in mind when you see this.’ He grimaced and slid it across the table.

She stared, feeling her face get hotter and hotter.

‘What the fuck.’ She whispered furiously.

The front page photo showed two figures in a darkened alleyway - the girl grabbed the boy’s face and pulled it to hers, then pressed herself against him. The two fell against the wall and then it was possible to clearly make out the moment her hands slipped into his back pockets and pulled his hips against hers.

It was passionate.

It was private.

It was her and Malfoy on Friday night, outside the _Galahad and Grail_.

_No._

_Seriously no._

_This is NOT front page news._

 

**HAVE WIZARDING BRITAIN’S MOST UNLIKELY COUPLE FOUND LOVE?**

 

_Are your eyes deceiving you? You wouldn’t be blamed for thinking so on catching sight (see right) of an exceptionally steamy kiss between a certain Hermione Granger and one Draco Malfoy on Friday evening. The Prophet can exclusively reveal that the two are dating, following a dinner at The Galahad and Grail, a consequent fumble in a nearby alleyway and a hasty Disapparation away to a mystery location. Turn to page 3 for more…_

 

Hermione ripped the newspaper open and scanned the words that covered the third page of the most well-read news outlet in magical Britain.

 

 **_MALFOY-GRANGER SHOCK AFFAIR_ ** **:**

_Continued from page 1…_

_Such a coupling is sure to send shockwaves through all levels of Wizarding society._

_The quick-witted and beautiful Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and consequently the nation’s favourite witch, found fame thanks to her part in the Second Wizarding War against You-Know-Who._

_Readers will need no reminder that Malfoy, former high society darling and heir to the largest family fortune in the Britain, belongs to a family whose downfall and disgrace came as a direct consequence of the work of Granger, her famous friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, and their associates. Indeed, Malfoy’s own father, well-known for his racist ideals, currently resides in Azkaban for his part in the war. Whatever would he make of this burgeoning romance? (See page 7 for Ravenna Clumpfort’s take on the Malfoy’s patriarch’s possible reactions)_

_Despite his family’s unenviable reputation, it seems the younger Malfoy has worked his charms on Granger since joining former nemesis, Harry Potter, as a Senior Auror at the Ministry. Granger, famously career-driven, has shown little interest in romance since her graduation from Hogwarts (or at least none this publication has seen..), and since his stint in Azkaban her now-beau has kept a low profile._

_No longer it seems. Is this Wizarding Britain’s most unlikely couple? What sparked this shocking and sultry affair of the heart? And just how long will the pair last?_

_See inside for our special pull-out on the exclusive news, including Reuben Gullythrup’s take on what this could mean for the Ministry’s anti-discrimination policy agenda (p.6); Kezia Callinger’s tips for witches like Miss Granger learning to navigate the traditions and trials of high Wizarding society (p.8); Edwin Edelwyn’s recap on what we know of their relationship since meeting at Hogwarts aged 11 (p.9); and Ravenna Clumpfort’s musings on what a Granger-Malfoy wedding could be if the pair continue on this passionate path (p.10)._

_Owl us with your reactions to this shocking news!_

 

‘I’m really sorry, this is shit.’ Harry said gently.  

‘This was.. It’s not.. That wasn’t… Urghh.’ She managed eventually, flicking it over and staring at the photos on the front page.

_That was me! Me! Grabbing Malfoy like that!_

He grabbed her hand across the table and looked about like he was about to say something but at that exact moment the sound of flames roaring in the living room echoed around the kitchen.

‘Are you expecting someone-’ She began, but was cut off by Robard’s voice.

‘Potter?! Are you there? Potter?! POTTER! I need you at the Ministry NOW!’

‘I’m not on out of hours this weekend..?’ Harry murmured looking worried.

Hermione watched him push back his chair and run into the living room, shouting back to his boss in the fireplace as he went, ‘I’m here, I’m here - on my way!’

There was a whoosh and he was gone.

She realised absently that he must’ve left in his pyjamas, still clutching his mug of tea.

 

\---

 

She didn’t want to be in the house alone with that article and the possible arrival of a gloating Kreacher. Instead she spent the day at Ron and Ginny’s, eating biscuits and watching Ginny ceremonially burn as many copies of _The Prophet_ that she had been able to buy in Diagon Alley that morning. Ron had alternated between offering constant tea and trying to comfort Hermione by jokingly suggesting that maybe _Witches Weekly_ would sue _The Prophet_ for their obsession with saying they had the “news” exclusively, when really the magazine had called it weeks ago.

They were good friends.

She was surprised to find an owl from Daphne when she came back to Grimmauld Place, offering the services of both her family lawyer and PR consultant. Hermione was bemused and touched by the gesture but politely turned down the offer, knowing lying low was her best bet.

_Thank fuck for the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place._

Now here she was, sat staring at the clock on the kitchen wall. Twenty-five minutes past six. Harry wasn’t back yet. She’d gotten ready but she had no idea of what to do next.

_Should I go?_

_Will he even be there?_

_If he’s with Harry, he won’t be back. And when he gets back, he’s not going to want to do anything this evening. He’ll be shattered. And stressed._

_But if he isn’t with Harry, then I’m almost half an hour late and literally the only reason is that I’m sitting here brooding._

_He’ll be with Harry. If Harry’s been called in, he’ll be there - they’re partners._

_It must be something serious to be called in on a Sunday._

_He’s going to be so tired. Maybe tonight isn’t the best night._

_But how do I Floo call when I still don’t know where he bloody lives..?_

_Why didn’t I check that last night?!_

_Urgh_.

_If wizards used phones this would all be a lot easier.._

A sharp crack interrupted her thoughts.

‘Miss Granger looks fairly miserable.’ Kreacher observed in what Hermione thought was the closest to cheery she’d ever heard him.

‘Good evening Kreacher.’

‘Miss Granger looks _nice._ ’ He said suspiciously, surveying her.

She stared at him.

_As if Kreacher has ever been one to bandy around compliments. Where is this going..?_

‘Kreacher suspects these two facts may be connected.’ He walked around the table, still looking her up and down with narrowed eyes.

‘Is this something to do with young Mister Malfoy again?’

She blushed and he shot her a triumphant smile.

‘Kreacher finds Miss Granger’s blush _very_ interesting indeed.’

_Oh my god this feels worse than being interrogated by Ginny and Theo._

‘Would Miss Granger’s blush have anything to do with what Tootsy was telling Kreacher just yesterday at Hogwarts?’

‘What was Tootsy telling you?’ She asked slowly.

‘Young Mister Malfoy didn’t go back to his flat on Friday night and he only arrived back yesterday around 2 in the afternoon. Tootsy was very adamant that was unusual.’ Kreacher’s eyes were gleaming and Hermione thought she might die of embarrassment.

They stared at each other in silence, Kreacher smug, Hermione cringing.

‘Kreacher didn’t hear a no.’

_Oh my GOD Kreacher._

‘So you and Tootsy were discussing us at Hogwarts?’ She said with despair. _The front page of The Prophet, the Elves of Hogwarts, is there nowhere we aren’t being discussed?! Azkaban?!_  

‘Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are an _us_?’

_Arghhh._

‘Urgh, no, of course not - I just, you know what I mean.’

‘So Miss Granger does not want to be an us?’

‘I’m not answering that if you’re going to go gossiping about it with other Elves.’ She said huffily.

‘Everyone knows you, everyone wants to know things about you.’

_Of course they do! I’ve interviewed every Elf in Wizarding Britain that the Ministry is aware of!_

‘Well forgive me if I won’t be discussing my love life with you then Kreacher.’

‘So young Mister Malfoy can be spoken about with reference to Miss Granger’s love life?’

_Arghhhh._

‘I’m not speaking to you anymore!’

Kreacher cocked his head, amused. ‘Can Kreacher do anything to help relieve Miss Granger’s current misery? Maybe deposit you at Mister Malfoy’s flat like last time?’

_Oh shit, that would actually be really helpful._

_At least if only to tell him that I understand he must’ve had a rubbish day and we can reschedule._

‘Yes please.’ She said in a tiny voice.

Kreacher was clearly having the most fun he’d had in the last century. He smiled sadistically.

‘If Mister Malfoy really is going to be someone Miss Granger visits frequently, would it be helpful for Kreacher to ask Tootsy the address for future Floo purposes?’

‘No thank you Kreacher. I can ask myself.’

‘Miss Granger hasn’t been capable of doing that to date.’

She gritted her teeth. ‘Thank you for the offer Kreacher but I promise I will find out how to make my own way there in the future.’

He sighed and rolled his eyes, holding out his arm. ‘Kreacher cannot continue to be used as a ferrying service. This may be the last time, and this in itself is an exception - only made because Miss Granger was looking so utterly miserable.’

‘I understand. Thank you Kreacher. And thanks I guess for not wanting me to be miserable.’

Kreacher raised an eyebrow in a way that left her in no doubt that he didn’t give a fig about her being miserable and probably was only bothering so he could get some more gossip from Tootsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the best - your comments about the last two chapters have left me beaming, thank you so much! a little bit of kreacher for the lovely twoweeksaway haha x


	26. Butternut Tortelloni

**Butternut Tortelloni**

 

Malfoy’s flat was completely empty.

There was a half drunk cup of tea on the coffee table, along with _The Prophet_ , left open on a double page spread about the history of their “relationship” since they met at Hogwarts, and an obscure potions book she’d never heard of before. The quill on top of the book had left drops of ink on the newspaper as if someone had thrown it down in a hurry.

A photo in the article of a 14 year-old Malfoy smirking outside Honeydukes with Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm caught her eye.  

 _God he was such an insufferable ferret._ She thought about how that was very year he’d hit her teeth with that Densaugeo.

_He was awful._

_What is he now?_

_Still insufferable. But definitely in a different way._

She looked around the room of this wizard she felt she barely knew, an uncomfortable mix of disappointment and relief both flooding through her veins.

_He’s with Harry._

_He never needs to know how late I was._

_But when will he get back?_

_Well it doesn’t even matter when he does, because I’m only staying to say he doesn’t need to worry about tonight._

_Aren’t I?_

‘Young Mister Malfoy isn’t here.’ Kreacher sniffed, clearly deeply disappointed.

Hermione thought back to Theo’s words the day before when she and Malfoy had greeted each other, and thought that maybe someday, far into the future, she would find Kreacher’s echo to Theo’s nosiness entertaining.

_Not quite yet though._

Clearly bored by the lack of potential drama to watch unfold, Kreacher had prompted abandoned her, reminding her in his usual farewell style how very busy he was before cracking away.

Hermione looked around.

_I’m intruding again._

She sat down on the sofa awkwardly and picked the potions book up. How did she not know this one? _You weren’t in the Hogwarts Library. Why was that?_  She scanned the contents page, half expecting to find a list of fairly illicit dark potions, but it seemed to be a mix of different magic. She turned the pages slowly, feeling torn when she saw how many notes he’d scrawled into the margins.

_Books shouldn’t be written in. Not with ink. That’s basically sacrilege. Who does he think he is?! Snape?!_

_But then, it is nice that he’s clever enough to make alterations.._

She had got quite far in, lost in reading his amends to various brewing methods, when the fireplace crackled and she jumped up just as he stepped through the fireplace, his whole body sagging.

His robes were crumpled, his face weary and he was running his hands through hair that was practically standing on end, Harry style. She suspected it wasn’t the first time he’d done that this afternoon.

‘Malfoy.’

‘Granger.’ His head snapped up. ‘Oh shit I forgot you-’ He stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. ‘That didn’t come out right. I’m sorry - I’ve been at the ministry, my head’s all over the place.’

‘I thought you’d be there with Harry. I was actually coming by to say maybe it’s best if I don’t come for dinner today anyway, you’ve probably had a shitty day.’

He stared at her blankly for a second before allowing his face to settle into an expression that, confusingly, looked both resigned and cold.

She stared back at him, slightly bewildered. _What? I’m trying to do a nice thing by understanding that your day must have been awful and you’re likely to be pretty tired.._

‘ _The Prophet_.’ He said flatly. ‘Was it their choice of photo or your choice of partner that bothered you more?’

His tone irritated her.

_Fucking Malfoy, acting like the injured party when I haven’t even done or said anything about that bloody article._

‘Obviously their choice of photo.’ She snapped.

His eyes widened slightly. ‘Really?’

‘Of course - that was a.. a private moment, it wouldn’t have mattered who it was, I don’t want that sort of thing splashed across the only daily news publication in Wizarding Britain!’

‘Oh.’ A small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. ‘So even if it was Krum, you’d be annoyed?’

‘Of course I’d be annoyed if it was Viktor! I’d be annoyed if it was anyone!’

_Does he honestly think I’d be pleased about having everyone I know and work with see me locked in a passionate embrace with anybody?!_

‘You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. I was thinking all morning that you’d..’ He trailed off, looking slightly rueful.

‘That I’d what?’

He looked at her searchingly, as if deciding whether or not tell the truth. ‘That you’d be ashamed of being seen with me.’

‘You have to get over that - I don’t care what other people think and it kind of pisses me off that you think I do.’ She said angrily.

Instead of looking hurt, he beamed and crossed the room quickly to stand in front of her.

‘You have just saved what has been a really fucking terrible day up to this point.’

‘Well.’ She said abruptly, taken back by his response.

_Fucking Malfoy with his whiplash emotions, disarming me with... honesty about his feelings?_

He was watching her closely and smiling, as if he could see her battling to rein in her initial reaction. Half of her wanted to slap the smile off his face, whilst the other half wanted to press her lips against it.

_Argh._

_He’s so neurotic. And self-absorbed. Not everything’s about you, Malfoy._

_But.. even if he was being a neurotic narcissist, he does seem to have turned it around on hearing what I have to say._

_Maybe I should do the same for him._

_Or at least try to do the same for him..._

She took a deep breath and tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. ‘Good.’ She said finally.

He laid his hands on her hips and she jumped slightly at the unexpected, casual touch. He noticed but surprisingly managed to not smirk, instead giving her a seductive smile. ‘So.. if it was their capturing of a moment that annoyed you, rather than the fact that moment was with me, what would you say to staying for dinner and maybe replaying that moment without an audience?’

‘I thought you’d be tired after today.’ She said, a little stubbornly even though she knew that when he was looking at her like _that_ all she wanted to do was take him up on the offer.

He pulled her hips against his with a thoughtful expression. ‘It has been a fucking awful day. I don’t know where to begin with untangling it... But now you’re here, I find I don’t feel so tired after all.’

‘Really?’

_Why am I still pressing this? Drop it Hermione!_

He laughed. ‘Merlin, Granger. Look around, do you see Theo or Ginny here? Now’s our chance to just spend some time together without either of our friends interrupting.’

She let herself smile. ‘Ginny doesn’t think you can cook.’

‘And what do you think?’ He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers.

‘I think.. there’s a possibility Tootsy may be hiding in the kitchen.’

‘Do you now?’

‘Sorry.’

‘You’re not sorry. You can be my sous chef and see for yourself that it’s only me in the kitchen creating masterpieces.’ He let his eyes drop to her lips and then dragged them slowly back up her face in a way that made her stomach clench.

‘Hah. Okay. What masterpiece will you create tonight?’ She let herself do the same to him - _he has such a nice mouth -_ and openly grinned at the pained expression he shot back at her. ‘Butternut tortelloni.’ He muttered.

She tried not to laugh at the conflict written all over his face - the desperation for her to stop talking so they could kiss warring with his inability to pass up an opportunity to show off. ‘As in from scratch?’ She raised one eyebrow.

‘ _As in from scratch._ Of course as in from scratch.’ He said haughtily. ‘Do you really think-’

It was in that moment that she cut him off by leaning across and pressing her lips against his.

‘Thank fuck for that.’ He mumbled against her lips, pulling her body tight against his. She felt herself curve into him and sucked gently on his lower lip, enjoying the jolt that ran through her centre when he moaned into her mouth. He slipped his hands to her bum and squeezed it appreciatively.

‘I need to give you a tour of the flat.’ He said, bringing his hands to undo the top button of her jeans and giving her a wicked smile. His fingers were resting on the zip and it was taking every ounce of self restraint she had not to press herself against his hand. ‘We could start in the bedroom..?’

It was at that precise moment that her tummy rumbled.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence and then both began to laugh.

‘Or we can save the tour for later and get cooking now.’ He said with a grin, doing up the button.

_Oh no no no._

‘No no, let’s do the tour now.’ She whispered.

‘Good things come to those who wait.’

‘As _if_ that’s something you believe in.’  

‘Fair.’ He laughed. ‘But those Pureblood hospitality traditions run very deep thanks to my dear mother. I can’t fuck you properly when I know you’re hungry and I promised you dinner. It would be most remiss of me as a host.’

‘I’m not hungry!’ She said quickly.

He ran his thumb across her lower lip. ‘How many times do I have to tell you? You are _such_ a shitty liar.’

\---

 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he would pick to make something like homemade pasta. She knew he was a show off. It also shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he would enjoy bossing her around.

‘No no.’ He said coming up behind her at the hob and snaking his hands around her waist. ‘I said stir 8 time’s clockwise then 9 times anti-clockwise.’

‘This isn’t a potion.’

‘We’re creating something beautiful in a cauldron of sorts, I don’t see the difference. Stir, stir.’

‘You are a prick.’

‘That didn’t sound like yes chef..’ He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and she shivered. ‘How will you learn if I don’t keep a watchful eye on all of your many mistakes?’

‘You are a prick, chef.’

He laughed and moved away to start rolling out the pasta.

_Come back and keep kissing my neck like that._

She looked over at him and was surprised to see he was still watching her, smiling.

‘You really like this don’t you?’

‘Like what?’ He said softly.

‘Cooking.’

‘Oh. Yes.’

_What did you think I was referring to?_

‘I’ve always liked making things. That’s why I’m so good at potions.’

‘Potion-making, cooking, modesty - all amongst your attributes.’ She teased.

‘I don’t see you counting your stirs. How many times was that clockwise?’ He said facetiously.

She scooped a tiny amount of butternut onto the wooden spoon and flicked it at him.

He sprang backwards with a yelp and turned to her with an indignant look in his eyes. ‘That could’ve burnt me!’

‘Lucky you have those super speedy Seeker reflexes.’ She laughed.

‘I always thought you were a sensible goody two shoes but I’ve come to realise that you’re just as much of a troublemaker as those two prats you call best friends.’ He was bent down in the cupboard under the sink looking for kitchen roll.

‘I did once set fire to Snape.’ She conceded, nodding her head slightly.

‘ _What_?!’ He jerked upwards with surprise, cracking his head on the top of the cupboard. ‘Oh _fuck_.’ He hissed.

‘Oh no, are you okay?’ Feeling guilty, she crossed the kitchen to where he was sat on the floor, scowling.

‘No, that fucking hurt.’ He muttered. ‘Can you see any blood?’

She bit her lip, trying not to smile. ‘No Malfoy, there isn’t any blood.’

‘Any bruising or lumps?’

She ran her fingers gently across his scalp. ‘No, no bruising or lumps.’

‘Are you _sure_?’

‘Are you _eight_?’

‘It hurt!’

‘You’re fine!’

‘Will you kiss it better?’

‘Teddy is more grown up than you.’

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. ‘Merlin I’d love to have you on this kitchen floor.’

She could feel her face heating. ‘Those pans are still on the hob.’

He glanced up at the pans and then grinned at her. ‘You’ve abandoned your stirring post… because you were worried about _me_.’

‘Because you hit your head like a stupid prat.’

‘Because you said you set Severus on fire!’ He cried, as if just remembering.

‘Did you not know about that then?’

‘No! Fucking hell Granger, poor Severus - when?!’

‘In first year.’

‘In _first_ year?!’

‘He didn’t know it was me.’

‘You need to reverse and go to the beginning of this story.’

‘We thought Snape was trying to hurt Harry but it turned out he was actually trying to protect him during a Quidditch game when Quirrell was cursing him.’

‘Fucking hell, nothing gets past the Golden Trio does it?’ He said drily.

‘We were eleven.’ She said defensively, pulling herself to her feet and making her way back to the hob.  

‘You set a teacher on fire aged eleven.’ He shook his head and made to follow her but paused midway and looked down at his feet with disdain.

‘Well I’ve got bloody butternut puree on my socks now.’ He glared at her.

She laughed. ‘Not your precious socks.’

‘I can’t believe you threw something _boiling hot_ at me. And I can’t believe you set fire to Severus. You are literally unbelievable!’

‘You’re such a drama queen.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘You threw peas at me the other night as well. Food is for _eating_ Granger, not throwing.’

‘There’s something about you that just inspires it.’

‘Really?’ He gave her that crooked smile and she felt something at the bottom of her stomach twitch. ‘I find you inspire something very different in me.’ He said smoothly, taking a step closer and running his fingers up her forearm.  

‘I thought you were a long-suffering host who couldn’t possibly have his wicked way with a guest until they’d been given dinner.’

He groaned and pulled away, returning to the worktop where the pasta dough was half rolled out. ‘Well if you’d just keep on stirring as I have _already_ instructed you to, we’ll be able to get food on the table a lot quicker. You can have a mouthful and then I’ll bundle you off to the nearest available surface.’

_Bundle me off to the nearest available surface now, you fool._

‘I was joking, you know.’ She followed him and pressed herself against his back. He let out a long sigh as she slipped her hands around his waist from behind and started to run them across his chest. He tipped his head back slightly and she took the opportunity to kiss his throat.

That seemed to make up his mind.

‘My mother can never hear about this. She’d never forgive me for not fulfilling my duties as a host.’ He muttered.

‘I imagine there’s probably quite a bit about this evening that will be best not to share with your mother.’ She whispered into his ear.

He laughed shakily before letting out a low moan when she took his earlobe between her teeth and started to nibble at it. ‘ _Fuck_ , okay yes, can we stop talking about her now…’

She smiled and instead of replying straight away, ran her hands down his chest to the tops of his thighs, tracing circles on the fabric in the way he had on her leg the night before.

‘You did this to me for approximately two hours last night. Are you willing to hold out for two hours now?’ She asked.

‘What? No I didn’t - or at least, not on purpose - it was absent-minded!’ He spluttered.

‘Look who’s a shitty liar now.’

‘ _Granger_.’

‘I could stay here for hours.’  

‘I never knew you were vengeful. I never had you down as vengeful.’

‘Did you not? Rookie error Malfoy, don’t believe everything you read in _The Prophet_.’

_I didn’t keep Rita in that jar out of kindness._

‘Oh Salazar’s sack, what do I have to do to get you to do something more than this?’

She let her thumbnail graze the front of his trousers and he hissed, gripping the worktop tightly.

‘Oh _fuck._ Granger, _please_.’  

She didn’t really care about revenge now, but there was something so satisfying about teasing him like this. _Probably why he’s been doing it to you for weeks._  

‘Who would’ve thought _Draco Malfoy_ would beg so prettily?’ She mused, enjoying the way his entire body stiffened when she said his full name.

He let out a guttural sound. ‘Witch you’re killing me.’

‘Such. A. Drama. Queen.’

‘You _know_ what that does to me.’

She laughed and unzipped his trousers. Quick as anything he spun around so they were face to face, and pulled her close.

‘Just tell me what you want me to do.’ He whispered, his erection pressing into her stomach.

She cocked her head to the side and pretended to think. ‘I think you should finish dinner actually.’ But she couldn’t keep a straight face and had already started to laugh when his lips crashed down on hers and he pushed her over to the kitchen table, fiddling with the zip on her jeans as they moved.

‘Get these things off.’ He demanded, pressing her against the table. She wriggled them down over her hips and kicked them off as he did the same with his own, keeping hot hungry eyes locked onto hers.

‘Get on the table.’

‘I don’t know where you get off on bossing me around.’ She said, sitting on the edge of the table.

‘Bollocks. Of course you do.’ He laughed, putting his hands on her hips, sliding her backwards and then crawling slowly up the table over her body. ‘And don’t try to pretend you don’t love being told what to do. Teacher’s pet.’

‘You are such a prick.’

He didn’t bother answering, instead kissing her fiercely and tugging at her underwear until there was the sound of fabric ripping.

‘Malfoy!’ She stared at the torn material in his hand.

‘Well I couldn’t very well take them off with one hand, could I?’ He said unapologetically, motioning to the arm that was braced on the left side of her head, holding him up.

‘I liked those ones!’

‘Oh relax, nothing a quick Reparo won’t fix.’ He threw the fabric on the floor and rolled his hips into hers.

_There’s no way I can relax when your body is pressing against me like that._

‘Oh _fuck_ look at you.’ He said appreciatively, running his finger tips down her hip bone and letting his thumb swirl on her clit. They were still both half-dressed, so she guessed he was referring to the fact she was laid across his kitchen table more than anything else.

‘You’re so wet already.’ He practically purred.

_Of course I am, you’ve been looking at me with fucking come hither eyes for the last hour._

‘Get on with it Malfoy.’ She muttered.

Instead of stalling or arguing, as she’d imagined he would, he lined himself up with her and then looked at her with an unreadable expression.

‘Ready?’

‘I’m ready, Malfoy.’

‘Just Malfoy?’ His lips quirked into a smile.

She rolled her eyes. ‘ _Draco_ Malfoy.’

‘Oh Granger, you play me so well.’ He half-growled, pushing inside and kissing her jaw.

They both moaned at the same time and then grinned at each other.

‘You always feel so good.’ He murmured.

She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips each time he thrust down frantically.

It was actually _really fucking uncomfortable_ doing it on the table, but even though her back kind of hurt, she found she didn’t really care.

‘Sweet - fucking - Salazar - you - are - amazing -’ He panted, dropping a hand to her clit and rubbing the bundle of nerve endings in a way that made her writhe.

‘Oh _god_ Malfoy.’ She moaned, making him slam into her harder.

‘Are you close? Are you, oh - I am so fucking close - oh fuck,’ He half-chanted, then paused suddenly.

‘Don’t stop!’ She hit his arm.

‘I’m so close - this is shameful - maybe we should switch-’ He began in stops and starts, wincing as she rolled her hips upwards and tried to grind him from below.

‘Don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop - come with me.’ She whispered desperately.

‘Are you-’

‘Don’t you dare fucking ask if I’m sure.’ She said venomously, placing her hands on either side of his hips and rocking him back to the same rhythm as before. He dropped his head and all she could hear was his panting as the pressure between her legs started to pulse again. Her back arched at the same time as he shifted slightly, and something about the new angle tipped her over the edge.

‘I’m-’ She began before he caught her mouth with his own and they were clutching onto each other as they fell apart, together; a mess of tangled limbs and skin that gleamed with sweat atop the extremely expensive table where he ate breakfast every morning.

\---

 

It was much later that she realised.

They were sat on the kitchen floor, eating incredible freshly made tortelloni out of beautiful white pasta bowls that Hermione was sure cost more than her annual salary.

He was telling her about the last time he’d been to Bologna, smiling at her with warm grey eyes over the top of his wine glass. His hair was ruffled and he was enthusiastically describing his favourite bar in the city.

It was in that exact moment that she realised.

_I like him._

_As in, I like_ him _. Not just his body._

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha the love you showered on kreacher after the last chapter was amazing, thank you so much! huge amounts of love and gratitude to you for such lovely comments and kudos x


	27. Certainly Different to a Monday in Magical Creatures

**Certainly Different to a Monday in Magical Creatures**

 

‘Miss Granger? Hermione?’ Someone caught her arm almost as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the Atrium.

‘Harry wait!’ She called after the wizard ahead who was striding purposefully towards the lifts. He turned on his heel, looking slightly frustrated. He’d been on edge since she’d arrived home this morning, itching to get to the office and bring her up to speed.

‘Yes, sorry?’ She turned to the witch who still had her arm on the sleeve of her robes.

‘I have a couple of quick questions for you. It’ll only take two minutes. In fact, Mr Potter? Come over, it would be useful to have your take on things too.’ The witch was probably a few years younger than them, and she smiled brightly.

‘Sorry, what did you say your name was?’ Hermione said slowly, sure she hadn’t met her before.

‘Ravenna.’ She still hadn’t let go of Hermione’s arm.

_Ravenna…_

‘From _The Prophet_.’ Harry said flatly.

_Ah._

‘Yes.’ She looked slightly apologetic. ‘I’m sorry to accost you like this, but I’ve been there for a year and the older journos are always swooping on the best stories so I thought I’d chance it-’

‘We’re in a rush.’ Harry said tersely.

Ravenna frowned and turned to Hermione. ‘It’ll only take a few minutes. I just want a break, surely _you_ get that, right?’

_Shrewd._

_Of course I want you to get a break, I want young witches to smash the fucking glass ceiling. I want to be a part of young witches smashing the fucking glass ceiling._

_Just not on the back of writing shitty stories about me._

‘We really don’t have time today.’ Hermione said firmly.

‘I didn’t write that front page, I would never have taken that line!’ Ravenna said quickly.

‘No time, sorry. You shouldn’t even be here, journalists aren’t allowed into the Atrium without a pass.’ Harry grabbed Hermione’s other arm and pulled her towards the lifts.

Ravenna followed them, jogging to keep up with the pace Harry set.

‘Just quickly then, how did things start with Mr Malfoy? Where do you see it going? Why the big public display of affection? Why is he different from every other wizard that’s tried to charm you over the years? How has he changed since you were at Hogwarts? And what’s your take on it Harry?’

_Arghhh._

‘My take is that if I was any less busy I would be escorting you out because you still don’t have a bloody pass.’ Harry snapped.

Ravenna shrugged. ‘They won’t give me a pass, I’m too junior.’

Harry pulled Hermione into the lift and drew the gate across the entrance sharply, cutting Ravenna off. ‘ _Go._ Before I send someone down for you.’

‘Hermione, my card - if you ever want to talk, off the record, on the record, I’m always here. I’m a big fan, they would be.. sympathetic pieces.’ Ravenna thrust her card through one of the gaps and despite herself, Hermione took it.

‘Noted.’ _Maybe I could get her interested in the House Elf bill..._

The lift lurched backwards, and Ravenna’s smiling face disappeared.

‘Unbelievable.’ Harry shook his head. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Oh she was harmless.’ Hermione shrugged.  

_I’ve met worse._

‘Hmm.’ Harry watched her closely, hyper-aware that Hermione had spent the last seven years dealing with the kind of media coverage that he, as a wizard rather than a witch, rarely had to face; the endless speculation about romantic entanglements, potential marriages and plans for children.

There was a whisper from someone behind them in the lift, a giggle and then quick coughing.

‘Miss Granger?’ A voice said shyly.

‘Yes?’ Hermione turned to see a small witch in the corner of the lift look at her, elbowing the gangly wizard who stood next to her.

‘I just wanted to say, I think it’s really romantic - love across the barricades, you know. And he’s really fit, so.. Ignore the haters, I’m rooting for you.’

Hermione stared back at her, unsure of what to say.

_Is this what my day is going to be like?!_

‘I’d be careful if I were you though. I mean his family are scumbags.’ The gangly wizard said suddenly.

_Is THIS what my day is going to be like?!_

_The bloody media._

Yesterday’s article was _pretty fucking mortifying,_ but once the initial shock had passed, she was almost surprised they hadn’t managed to pull a similar stunt sooner. She had, after all, dealt with public speculation about just about every aspect of her life before. Journalists writing embarrassing stories was nothing new.

_The only new thing is that this time there’s that fucking photo._

_Argh the photo._

_Does the photo mean I’m now seen as owing everybody some kind of explanation?_

_An explanation about why I’ve been kissing Malfoy in dark alleyways.._

_I don’t care that it was Malfoy, I really don’t._ She hadn’t fully realised how strongly she’d felt that until she’d snapped about it last night.

_Thank fuck there were no photos of that incident with McLaggen. At least I actually like Malfoy..._

No, it wasn’t to do with worrying about people seeing her with Malfoy. Now she could admit to herself that she liked him, that wasn’t the problem. Hermione Granger didn’t let public opinion sway her - public opinion was too often total bollocks. It was just going to be bloody annoying having everyone feel like they had a stake in something private.

‘Shut _up_ Paul, you prick.’ The witch who had given her blessing snapped at her colleague.

_You’re my new favourite witch._

‘I’m just saying, always better to be safe than sorry, they’re fucking scary and he _did_ spend time in Azka-’

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

‘I think it’s best this conversation ends here.’ Hermione said with as much gravity as she could muster at 8 on a Monday morning.

‘Agreed.’ Harry said in a distinctly ominous tone.

Their lift companions winced slightly and looked at their feet. _Told off by the Chosen One._

She smiled slightly at the way Harry was staring at them with one raised eyebrow, and nudged his arm.

‘It’s fine.’ She mouthed. _You’ve terrified them enough._

‘It’s ridiculous.’ He muttered, sighing with relief when the lift announced their arrival at Level Two. He threw one last dark look over his shoulder at the two chastised Ministry employees before stepping out and sweeping his way down the corridor.

_He’s having way too much fun channelling Snape with that cloak._

She smiled slightly, following him to the office he shared with Malfoy.

It was empty.

‘I told him to get here for 8.’ Harry muttered, throwing his cloak on his desk and flicking through some reports one of the night duty Aurors must have left there.

Hermione looked around the office, wondering where she was going to work. There were still only two desks, and there probably wasn’t really room for any more. Thinking about the case for the first time, she realised she had no idea of how the logistics of this were going to work.

_I’m not an Auror. This isn’t really my department, not yet. Where are the red lines? Where do I fit?_

Harry was leant on his desk, frowning at the reports and completely absorbed, so she sat down in the visitor chair opposite his desk and leafed through _The Prophet_. Speculation about her and Malfoy formed the bulk of one op-ed, two columnist’s reports and a whole page of reader’s letters. She was alternately amused and irritated by the declarations of support, fury and disbelief.

_No front page today._

As she cast her eyes across the comments from various readers, it suddenly hit her that they were waiting for Malfoy before they could begin work. And they were waiting for him because from here on in, she would be working with him. 

_HOW is this the first time I've thought of that?_

_Yes, everything's been a whirlwind over the weekend, but how on earth did I not think once about the fact that we'd be in the same office, working on the same case?_

_What is wrong with my brain? How did I overlook this?!_

_How the fuck is this going to work?_

_I don't know what he's even like in the workplace. My only run ins with him on Ministry soil have been.. well.. pretty unprofessional._

_Shit._

_How am I going to do this? How am I going to be professional?_

‘Where the fuck is he? It’s ten past now.’ Harry said suddenly, pulling her back into the room. She glanced up to see he’d thrown the reports down and was staring at the clock, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

‘Hmm weird.’ Hermione said evasively.

_Last time I saw him he was naked in bed looking downright sinful.._

_And now I have to see him now, at work?!_

‘I know you were there this morning and I do want to hear at lunch about what you’re thinking after our chat yesterday morning, so don’t be weird about it. But this is fucking annoying - I wanted to give you at least the toplines before we went in to see Robards.’

‘It is annoying.’ She nodded. ‘Sorry I can’t be more helpful.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ He sighed.

_It might be a tiny bit my fault if he’s late from his bloody ablutions because we accidentally slept in, I bet he takes an age to get ready.._

Harry continued talking, oblivious to the guilty look on her face. ‘Sorry. I’m just on edge, yesterday was awful.’

‘You could just start without him?’ She suggested, glancing at the clock.

At that exact moment, the door opened and Malfoy swept in.

‘Malfoy, good of you to join us.’ Harry raised his eyebrows at his partner, and glanced at his watch pointedly.

‘I was getting coffee.’ Malfoy said defensively. ‘I can’t drink that awful dishwater they sell downstairs. Morning Granger.’ He nodded to Hermione, the tiniest hint of a crooked smile on his lips.

_No one should look that good on a Monday morning._

_I mean, seriously?! No one should look that good in bloody Auror robes. A big thick wool cloak is not conducive to seduction._

_Normally._

_How is he acting? Pretty normal. Nothing too overt. I can deal with that. That smile could be construed as professional._

_I can do this. I can be professional._

‘Right.’ Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Can you try and rein in your trademark brattiness just briefly so we can get Hermione up to speed?’

‘I can try… You know I did get you both one too.’ Malfoy sniffed, placing two cups on Harry’s desk, sitting down in Harry’s chair and putting his feet on Harry’s desk.

‘Oh. That was nice of you.’ Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow.

‘A thank you will do Potter.’

‘Even when you do something nice you’re a wanker about it.’ Harry sighed as he took a sip. ‘You know my order, so sweet of you.’

‘Of course I do. I spend all of my fucking time with you, Merlin help me.’ Malfoy scowled.  

Hermione leant forwards and picked up a cup. ‘Thanks for this Malfoy.’

‘You’re welcome Granger.’ He flashed her a smile that made her stomach tighten.  

_I can do this. I can be professional._

‘So transparent.’ Harry pushed Malfoy’s feet off his desk. ‘Stop making eyes at Hermione. Robards wants the three of us in his office in twenty minutes so we do really need to rattle through an overview now you’ve deigned to bless us with your presence.’

‘Oh give over Potter, I was here for just as long as you yesterday.’

‘Yes, very good work _yesterday_ Malfoy. If I had a gold star, I’d-’

‘Aren’t you wasting valuable time now?’ Malfoy asked wryly, placing his feet back on Harry’s desk.

_Oh for goodness sake._

She knew now they got on well enough outside of work, but maybe it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise that they’d get under each other’s skin in a workplace context.

Or rather, Malfoy would get under Harry’s skin.

He was the master of knowing exactly what to say to piss people off, after all.

Harry was throwing his partner a dirty look and opening his mouth to say something but Hermione cut in.

‘Can one of you please just tell me what’s going on? I’m sick of being left in the fucking dark.’

Harry looked guilty and Malfoy smirked. ‘Lead the way Potter, it’s what you do best.’

‘ _This_ close Malfoy. I am _this_ close to hexing you, and it’s not even half 8 on a Monday morning-’

‘ _Harry_.’ Hermione said sharply. _For fuck’s sake, focus!_

Harry shoved Malfoy’s feet off his desk again and turned back to Hermione with an apologetic expression.

‘Sorry.’

‘You’re _both_ wasting valuable time.’ She glared at both of them. Harry fidgeted with his glasses and Malfoy sat up slightly from where he was slouched in Harry’s chair.

‘Sorry.’ Harry said again.

‘Yes, what Potter said.’ Malfoy muttered.

 _Oh Malfoy. I know you can do better than that._  

As if he could hear her thoughts, he looked up at her, eyes glittering in a way that made her feel nervous. ‘I’ll make it up to you later by expending valuable time on something I imagine you’d enjoy.’

‘That’s completely inappropriate!’ She spluttered, as Harry choked on his coffee. 

 _I can only do this if we're both being professional?!_   

Malfoy laughed and sipped his own coffee smugly.

_Argh that absolute fucker._

‘The case.’ Harry said through coughs, thumping his chest. ‘We need to discuss the case.’

‘Yes, go! Tell me about the case.’ She said, desperate to move the conversation away from wherever Malfoy was considering steering it.

‘Right.’ Harry ran his hands through his hair. ‘Well, a few months ago, the Romanian Muggle government started getting reports of strange stories up in the very north of the country, an area called Maramures, which is pretty far from Bucharest, fairly isolated. None of it was obviously magical, five murders of pretty normal, seemingly unconnected local people, except that the post-mortems couldn’t determine cause of death. Other Muggles in the area started to avoid certain parts of the valleys, but none of them could explain why, and there were reports of unusual foreigners acting like hypnotists and forcing local people to do things against their will. That was when the Romanian Ministry of Magic stepped in. After that, it took another few weeks to reach us, and only did because there were sightings of someone matching the description of Thorfinn Rowle.’

‘So that’s when you were brought onto the case and sent out?’

‘Nine weeks after the first sighting.’ Malfoy said sourly.

Harry nodded. ‘This case has been plagued by less than ideal information sharing. It’s a bit of a diplomatic mess to be honest, IMC are having kittens about the potential fall out of it all. We spent some time out there, you remember when we were backwards and forwards a few weeks ago? We were undercover, trying to get a lead to Rowle. Eventually we got lucky and a local Muggle girl, who’d lost her brother a few months earlier at the hands of one of the mystery ‘foreigners’, took us to where she’d last seen him. We followed the trail of dark magic from there and found Rowle in this sort of manor house-’

‘Potter, that was _no_ manor house.’ Malfoy interjected, wrinkling his nose.

Harry glared at him slightly. ‘A _sort of_ manor house in one of the valleys, that he’d obviously been staying in for a few months. It looked like other people had stayed but we couldn’t get any actual evidence of anyone, just beds that had been slept in and stuff like that, so we had to just bring Rowle back. We questioned him a lot-’

‘A _lot_.’ Malfoy said grimly, making Hermione shudder slightly at the thought of their possible interrogation methods.  

‘But he wouldn’t tell us anything, so eventually Robards said he’d need to get shipped off to Azkaban and we’d call the case closed. Neither of us felt good about it, and went back to try and get evidence of the involvement of other people but couldn’t get anything. Robards hit the roof because it wasn’t an authorised visit which can cause a bit of diplomatic trouble - IMC are still on my case -’ Harry pulled a face ‘- and that was the end of it.’

‘Or so we thought.’ Malfoy said darkly.

‘Yes, until yesterday, when we were called back in because Rowle had not been fucking moved to Azkaban, he was being held in the DoM. Early yesterday morning he was killed.’

‘What!’ Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. ‘He was killed downstairs?!’

‘Yes.’ Harry looked stony-faced. ‘The DoM should’ve told us that they hadn’t moved him. It’s outrageous that they didn’t.’

‘The fucking DoM.’ Malfoy said venomously.

Harry sighed in agreement. ‘They are such wankers.. So now we have no idea who killed Rowle or why, and we’re pretty sure it must’ve been someone fairly senior or in DoM because not many people knew he was still down there. Certainly no one in MLE.’

‘Wow. _Fuck_. And you don’t think he was alone in Romania? You think there were other Death Eaters too?’

‘We’re fairly sure he wasn’t operating alone.’ Harry nodded.

‘Rowle was fucking thick. No way was he doing something on his own.’ Malfoy said firmly.

‘But we haven’t been able to gather anything concrete to pin it to any of the old known Death Eaters that aren’t already in Azkaban.’ Harry said bitterly.

‘So yesterday you were both..?’

‘Interviewing Unspeakables, which is as ridiculous as it sounds.’ Harry kicked his desk.

‘They’re not giving you anything helpful then?’

‘No.’ He frowned. ‘So I imagine Robards is going to put us on it again today.’

‘It’s like no one gave the DoM the memo that we, as fucking Aurors, need to know what’s going on when it comes to dark magic.’ Malfoy said.  

‘And to top it all, Robards can’t devote any more resource to it because of the security needed for the Quidditch World Cup.’ Harry sighed.

‘Oh shit, of course.’ Hermione nodded. ‘What awful timing.’

‘Or lucky timing, depending on how you’re looking at it.’ Malfoy pointed out with a grimace.

‘Fuck. What a mess.’ Hermione tried to take it all in. The department rivalries, the lack of forthcoming information, the murder of a prisoner, the unknown number of potential Death Eaters roaming around Romania.

 _Fuck_.

‘Certainly different to a Monday in Magical Creatures.’ She managed finally.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and threw his coffee cup in the bin.

‘Yep. Did we miss anything major?’ He asked Malfoy, who looked thoughtful then shook his head.

‘Nothing major. Those are the top lines of this particular shit show.’

Harry took a deep breath and pushed himself off the desk. ‘In that case, we better get along to Robards’ office.’

 

\---

 

Gawain Robards looked exhausted. When the three of them entered his office he looked up and gave them a curt nod.

‘Good. You’re here. Sit down. How did yesterday go?’

‘It was bloody awful.’ Harry said passionately. Hermione noticed that Robards didn’t even blink, presumably well-used to similar outbursts.

‘You have to do something, the Unspeakables aren’t telling us anything and this is our jurisdiction.’ Malfoy said.  

Robards sighed, looking between them. ‘You know it’s hard with DoM.’

‘We can’t do our jobs with them acting above the law!’ Harry snapped.

‘The trouble is, they are.’ Robards said flatly, as if he was used to having this conversation. Hermione guessed he must be - the Department of Mysteries was, after all, the only department not answerable to Magical Law Enforcement and this couldn’t have been the first time an Auror was frustrated.

‘As Head Auror is there really nothing you can do?’ Malfoy asked icily.

‘Don’t use that tone with me Malfoy. You know there isn’t. You’re both going to have to just try your hardest, whilst understanding that you can’t.. _compel_ anyone to speak.’

‘Our only suspect was murdered in their bloody department! And they didn’t even bother to tell us he was there!’ Harry yelled furiously.

‘I know.’ Robards was unflustered. ‘I’m talking to Kingsley about it. In the meantime, I need you both to do what you can.’

Harry and Malfoy exchanged a grimace.

‘Miss Granger.’ Robards turned to Hermione. ‘I trust these two have brought you up to speed on what we’re dealing with?’

‘They have.’ She nodded. She’d never had to interact with Robards much before this point, and his dispassionate gaze made her squirm slightly.

_Of course as Head Auror, he has to have that look down to a T._

She reminded herself she wasn’t a criminal, and raised her chin slightly.

‘I’ll be honest with you Miss Granger, because I respect you. I’m not that comfortable with you joining the case.’

‘But-’ Harry began.

Robards held his hand up for silence. Harry let out a short angry sigh, and Hermione noticed Malfoy roll his eyes, as if he was bored of seeing this interaction between the two of them.

‘You’re an impressive witch, and I’ll be pleased to have you in the department but you haven’t been through any of the compulsory training. Training you, Potter, pushed for, if you remember?’

Harry nodded, looking annoyed.

‘I’m not expecting you to need to leave your desk but, where Mr Potter is concerned, I’ve learnt it’s best to take more than all the necessary precautions-’

‘I don’t find trouble on purpose, it’s my bloody job!’ Harry cried.

‘I seem to remember you managed to find quite a bit of trouble before becoming an Auror, _Chosen One_.’ Malfoy said with the beginnings of a grin.

Harry threw him a murderous look and Robards interrupted. ‘Stop it, both of you. For the love of Merlin, if you weren’t so effective out in the field together I would never condone you being partners.’

Malfoy opened his mouth and Robards held up a finger. ‘No. No more. Or I will put you with Puffet for the rest of the month.’

‘You wouldn’t while this case is live.’ Malfoy muttered.

‘Don’t test me.’ Robards said levelly. ‘Now, Miss Granger, I’ve arranged for you to go through intensive combat training over the next two weeks with Mr Thomas - you’ll do a full day today, then a few hours every day. Saturday and Sunday too. Aside from that, I’ll let you decide you how best to use your time on the case. But absolutely no going into the field. This has already been a nightmare with IMC and I cannot risk someone untrained going out to Romania. Your role will be research and strategy.’ He paused, narrowing his eyes slightly. ‘This is obviously an.. _unorthodox_ situation, as you are not an Auror, and yet you’re working in my department, with my team, on a case for me. As such, I’ll be your manager on this, and I’d rather err on the side of caution when you’re not fully trained.’

‘Okay.’ She wasn’t sure what to make of that.

_No, I haven’t had to fight anyone for years._

_Of course you’re worried I’m a liability._

_And yes, I do like research and strategic work, which can be done from a desk._

_But.. don’t write me off before I’ve even had a chance to get started._

He looked at her calmly and inclined his head. ‘Was that an, okay I understand and agree, or an okay I hear you but I’m going to disregard the sensible orders you’ve given because I have a feeling about something?’

_That was a dig at Harry._

‘The first one.’ She said evenly.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded. ‘Good. I look forward to working with you in that case. I’m sure you can understand that I’d rather not let anyone who doesn’t need to know that two-thirds of the Golden Trio are working together on a mysterious case? The Aurors know you’ve been seconded for a placement, nothing more, and the rest of the Ministry doesn’t even need to know that.’

‘Okay.’ _Better tell Ron to keep his mouth shut._

‘What if someone from another department asks?’ Malfoy asked.

Robards turned to him with what looked the start of a sadistic smile. ‘I was wondering the very same thing. Until yesterday. Your front page was rather helpfully timed - other departments are far less likely to be suspicious about seeing Miss Granger in your office now.’

_Oh fuck._

_Please let the ground open up and swallow me._

_My new manager saw that fucking photo._

‘Right.’ Malfoy said, his cheeks slightly pink.

‘I’m sure I don’t need to remind that it would therefore be very inconvenient if you drew similar media attention doing anything that would suggest Miss Granger would no longer have any reason to frequent Level Two. Does that sound reasonable to you, Miss Granger?’ Robards turned his gaze to her.

Hermione knew she was bright red. ‘It sounds fine.’ She said tightly, managing to hold Robards eye as she spoke, but only just.  

‘Excellent. Well, if that’s sorted then let’s get on with the day. Mr Thomas will come and pick you up for your first combat training session, so you can wait in Potter and Malfoy’s office, he won’t be long. And you two, get to those interviews. Malfoy - you’re with Puffet. Potter, take Clearwater. I want the two of them taking notes and observing each of you as you carry out the questioning. Give them a professional example to learn from, please.’ There was the tiniest hint of a threat in the last sentence.

All three nodded with varying levels of acquiescence and he raised one questioning eyebrow at them.

‘Well? Why are you all still here?’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there's not too much focus on hermione/draco interaction here - quite a plotty chapter, but bear with me! :) more is on its way soon!
> 
> also - 700 kudos?! bloody hell guys! thank you so much!!


	28. Professional

**Professional**

 

That meeting.

She was still reeling slightly.

_Robards saw that fucking photo._

_And he wants us to just pretend I’m only hanging out in MLE because I’m hanging off Malfoy’s arm._

It suddenly felt like there was an awful lot riding on things with Malfoy.

_1) My new boss wants me to use it as cover for my work. In fact, he doesn’t want us draw any media attention ‘doing anything that would suggest Miss Granger would no longer have a reason to frequent level two’, so if anything does go wrong in a public way where will that leave me?_

_2) Every single person I talk to or share a lift with seems to have some stake in what’s going on, and they’re all perfectly willing to talk to me about it._

_3) I like him. I think I might really like him. And now we’re working together?! How the hell am I supposed to focus on work when I’m either responding to him being bloody inappropriate, or I’m dealing with my own overactive brain wanting to analyse every last thing he’s said and consider all the possible ways I might fuck this up._

  _What a nightmare._

_Argh that meeting._

_ALSO. As if I’m the kind of girl who practically leaves her department because she’s having a fling with another Ministry colleague._

_Bloody Robards._

It was a relief to know she was going to do something that wouldn’t involve sitting at a desk, trying to focus on none of the above, for the next few hours.

She hadn’t realised Dean’s job at MLE involved training new Aurors in combat. _Probably another one of Robards’ department secrets._ When she’d changed into training robes (one of Harry’s changes - every new Auror trained in heavy winter cloaks now, which was much more realistic but quite a bit more difficult to manoeuvre in) and followed Dean down to the training room, she’d found Seamus waiting for them.

‘Hermione!’ He grinned. ‘Robards won’t tell us why we have to train you - does it have anything to do with the fact you’re obviously fucking Malfoy?’

‘Seamus!’ Dean hit him with a light hex.

‘You’re a prat. Robards didn’t tell me you’d be here - does it have anything to do with the fact you’ve obviously been fucking Dean since we left Hogwarts?’

‘Hermione!’ Dean flicked a hex at her.

‘Touche H.’ Seamus laughed.

‘It’s good to see you both.’ She smiled at them, rubbing her arm from the sting of Dean’s hex.

‘It’s been ages. We all need to get down the Leakey when Luna gets back - drag Neville out of that greenhouse and do a proper reunion.’ Dean said.

‘Good shout, let’s.’

‘You can bring Malfoy too, if you must.’ Seamus said, pulling a face.

_Oh god. Malfoy hanging out with Luna, Neville, Seamus and Dean.. I can’t even.._

_If that ever happens I need to be hammered._

_Like pint of gin level of trashed._

_And also GAH Malfoy._

_Park that thought for now._

‘We’re not married.’ She rolled her eyes to hide her panic at both the thought of Malfoy hanging out in the Leakey with everyone he’d spent so many years terrorising, _and_ the thought of what her inviting him would signify. ‘You’re going to hold this over my head for the next two weeks, aren’t you?’

He laughed again. ‘Sadly not. I’m only here to help Dean with the assessments.’

‘Do you help, or do you hinder?’ Dean said, pretending to muse it over.

Seamus threw a hex back at him and with catlike reflexes, Dean stepped to the side and let it hit the wall.

‘Nice try.’ He flashed Seamus a smile. ‘Don’t try and attack the guy who trains the Aurors, S - thought you would’ve learnt that by now.’

‘Show off.’ Seamus muttered.

‘Expert.’ Dean corrected, twirling his wand in one hand. ‘Right, we might as well get started - this is supposed to be intensive after all. We’re going to begin with defensive tactics. Do you remember Harry’s little side project when he began?’

‘Of course.’ She nodded. Harry had taken it upon himself to create a small arsenal of creative defensive spells, which every Auror was now trained in on arrival at the Ministry.    

‘Ever study them?’

‘Dean, this is Hermione.’ Seamus laughed.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. ‘Ginny and I used to test them out on each other when he was working on them.’

‘So you have cast them before?’

‘Not for a while.’ She conceded.

‘Excellent. You’ll fight Seamus - I’m going to watch and evaluate what level you’re at so we can go from there. Now, remember - only defensive spells. But nothing obvious, no Expelliarmus or Stupefy.’

Seamus rolled the sleeves of his cloak up and jogged to the other side of the training room, grinning at her over his shoulder in a slightly unsettling way.

‘I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’ve been sat a desk for six years.’ He called with just a little bit too much glee.

‘Oh whatever Seamus, do you worst.’ She called back, pulling her hair into a bun.

‘Fighting talk. Ready?’

‘No one starts a fight with the word ready.’ She grinned. _I missed this._

‘A little bit less chatting, a bit more spellwork please.’ Dean said.

They both nodded and turned to face each other. Seamus bowed dramatically, throwing her a cheeky grin.

‘You know we don’t bow in training, this isn’t a duel. Just get on with it.’ Dean said in a slightly exasperated voice.  

Seamus mock-saluted and raised his wand.

_This is Seamus - his first spell is bound to be something to do with fire._

As he opened his mouth she let a torrent of water fly from her wand.

So did he.

_Oops._

They were both completely soaked.

‘Hermione!’ Dean shouted. ‘Defensive spells! DEFENSIVE! That was offensive!’

Seamus was in hysterics at the other side of the training room.

‘Did you honestly think I’d be that fucking obvious from the off?’ He called.

‘Hermione. I can’t assess you if you don’t do the actual task.’ Dean crossed his arms.

‘Sorry.. Do I get any points for the wordless casting?’ She asked hopefully.

‘Oh bloody hell. Yes of course you do. Now use some defensive spells. Or I’ll bring Harry down here.’

‘Do you do that with all the recruits? Threaten Harry?’

‘Of course. No one wants to duel the man who beat the darkest dark wizard of the last 60 years when he was only 17.’

‘Now Malfoy’s started, he’s a pretty good name to bandy around as a threat too.’ Seamus grinned. ‘Especially as he’s such a surly bastard to all the new recruits anyway, they’re terrified of him.’

_Of course he is._

‘How pleasant of him.’

‘So.’ Dean cut in. ‘If we try again do you promise to use defensive magic?’

She nodded. ‘Sorry.’

Seamus, shook his head, still laughing, and hit her square in the chest with a nasty stinging hex.

 

\---

These reports were something else.

When she’d come back from training, Harry had brought her a couple of files about the undercover fieldwork before Rowle’s capture before stalking back to the DoM, muttering darkly to himself about Unspeakables.

She couldn’t remember how long she’d been sat here reading this one, but her eyes felt dry and her head hurt. It must have gone six. She’d been with Dean and Seamus until three and her body was now aching all over - it’d been fun, but exhausting. She rubbed her temples and at that moment caught the sight of movement in her peripheral vision.

She glanced up. Malfoy was leant on the doorframe casually, watching her.

 _Oh. Why do you have to have that face? This would be so much easier if your face was just a bit less.. lovely to look at_.

‘How long have you been there?’

‘It’s so funny.’ He said musingly. ‘To look at you now, so very, _proper_ in that skirt and those robes - no one could even begin to imagine how incredibly _improper_ you are in bed.’

‘ _Malfoy_.’ She tried to say it sternly, but his charming grin was difficult to hold out against.

_I can do this. I can be professional._

_Remember?_

‘You look so good, I’ve spent the best part of ten minutes wondering if you’d let me repeat last night’s kitchen table experience on Harry’s desk.’

_Oh god._

‘Don’t you have some Unspeakables to be pressing to speak?’ She tried not to let her voice squeak.

‘As you have the reports that I drew up on our fieldwork, and the reports Potter drew up for comparison, I have honestly no idea as to why you’d ever accuse _me_ of slacking.’

_He’s right, his reports are a bit more thorough than Harry’s._

_Harry always has been more about action than writing things up._

She decided to just roll her eyes.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. ‘I have 15 minutes before my next meeting. Reckon I can make you come in 10?’

_I can’t be fucking professional if you’re determined not to be!_

‘Stop it!’

‘You’re only annoyed because you can’t stand that you want me to, whilst you’re at work and the only things occupying your work mind should be work.’ He said smugly.

The truth of it hit her like ice cold water.

_Yes._

_That is exactly how I’m feeling. This is important. I need to focus. You definitely need to focus._

_I should certainly not be thinking about you throwing me on the desk, or whatever it was you were alluding to earlier when you said you’d make up that valuable time._

_Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

_I like you! I know I like you. I don’t want to ruin whatever this is._

_But I can’t deal with you propositioning me every five minutes when I need to fucking concentrate._

_Argh._

_My head is all over the place._

_Help._

‘I need to get something.’ She stood abruptly and he looked taken aback as she pushed past him and walked as fast as possible to the lift.

‘Granger?’ He called, hurrying down the corridor after her.

She pressed the lift button a couple of times, unable to turn around and face him when she felt him stop behind her.

‘We obviously don’t have to do anything, I was only teasing.’ He muttered into her ear.

‘I know.’ She said tightly.

‘Why are you being weird then?’

‘I’m not being weird.’

‘Well you _are_.’

‘I’m not. I’ll see you in a moment.’

The lift doors opened suddenly and she leapt inside.

He caught her hand. ‘Granger?’

‘Yes?’

‘I took it too far. Ignore me. Come back to the office, let’s just have a cup of tea.’

_Oh but I want you to throw me on that desk. I want you to._

_And that can’t be what I’m like at work._

_It can’t be what we’re like at work._

_We need to be professional. We can’t fuck this case up._

_And I don’t want to fuck things up with you either._

_Arghh._

‘I’ll see you in a moment.’ She pulled her hand out of his and pressed the button for level seven several times.

_Hurry up hurry up hurry up._

‘Granger, you’re freaking out. Don’t freak out.’ He said softly.

_Oh HELP. Why would you say that? Why would you be so fucking sensitive and nice, and make me like you even more?!_

‘I’ll see you-’

‘In a moment, I heard.’ He was scrutinising her face and she looked away, terrified of what he might find in her eyes.

The gate suddenly crashed across the door and the lift jerked backwards, leaving him standing there staring after her.   

 

\---

 

She was walking so fast down the corridor that she actually ran into Ron without realising who he was.

‘Woah..! Oh Hermione, it’s you. How’s your Monday?’

‘Oh thank god you’re still here.’

‘Quidditch World Cup. Lots to sort out.’ He shrugged and then looked at her more closely. ‘Everything alright?’

‘I like Malfoy.’ She blurted out.

‘Okaaay.’ His eyes flickered across her face with concern, and he took her arm and started to steer her down the corridor to his office.

‘You look like you want to sit down..?’ He held the door open for her and pushed her through it, closing it firmly after him.

She paced up and down in front of his desk. ‘I know he’s not your first choice, but he’s actually being quite sweet-’

‘Hang on, we’ve been through this. Obviously he’s not my first choice but the whole point is it’s not my choice, it’s yours. So if your choice is Malfoy and he’s being, _sweet_ , then fine.’

‘Fine?’

‘Fine. Even though I don’t believe that Draco Malfoy could ever be sweet. Funny yes, clever yes, interesting yes - cutesy? Fuck no.’

‘Well he’s still bratty but it’s kind of charming rather than annoying.’

‘Oh dear. You really do like him.’ Ron looked bemused.

‘I think I do.’ She said miserably.

‘Why is this is a problem?’ He started to look confused. ‘Has he done something?’

‘Because we’re working together! From today!’

‘Oh right, yes. On this case.’

‘Yes. Which you can’t tell anyone about by the way. And he’s been.. distracting me -’ Ron pulled a face at this. She ignored him. ‘- which makes me feel like I can’t concentrate properly on work. And I _need_ to concentrate on this.’

‘Does that merit this level of…?’ He waved a hand vaguely around her face. ‘Just tell him to cool it on the, er, _distracting_ front?’

‘But I _like_ it. Because I fucking like him. So now I feel stuck in this weird limbo where I want him to carry on being unprofessional because it gives me butterflies but obviously we can’t be unprofessional because we need to be professional!’

‘Okaaay… I still don’t get why you can’t just say, hey Malfoy I’m feeling a bit conflicted about how you’re making me feel at work, can we just save that for post 6 o’clock?’

‘I don’t want to fuck things up with him… I just wish this wasn’t happening at the same time.’

‘Well yeah, that’s fair, it is shitty timing.’

‘It _is_ shitty timing.’ She agreed forcefully.

_Timing is the issue here._

_Timing._

_If only we could change the timing._

‘It’s the timing! Maybe the best thing to do, the most professional thing to do, would be to put things on pause, get through this case, and then carry on.’

‘Put things on pause.’ Ron repeated slowly.

‘Yes.’

He looked at her as if expecting more and when she didn’t say anything, he ran a hand through his hair, flicked his wand for two cups of tea and nodded at the chair opposite his desk. ‘Sit.’

She sat and took the levitating tea.

‘I can see why that might seem like the most logical thing in the world to you, but do you maybe think it might be misconstrued as a tiny bit.. unfeeling?’

‘Unfeeling?! I’m doing it because I don’t want things to get ruined by working together, because I want the feelings I’m currently feeling to last! AND this is an incredibly important, pretty fucking scary case and I think we have a duty to focus.’

‘I see.’ He took a slow sip of tea. ‘I understand that because you’re my best friend and you’ve been pulling this kind of shit for years, but I don’t know if a request to put things on pause is exactly what anyone wants to hear when you’re supposed to be in that dreamy this is maybe the start of something new phase?’ He said carefully.

‘Well no, but this is different - we can’t screw this case up. We need to focus, put the personal to one side.’

‘Do you think Malfoy, well-known arrogant devotee to melodrama, is going to respond well to this ego-bruising suggestion?’

‘Well that’s the whole point! We have a job to do, we can’t spend all of our time tip-toeing around each other.’

‘I think you should talk this through with him first. You’re an adult, he’s an adult. Have an adult conversation.’ Ron suggested. ‘Don’t just spring the idea of putting things on pause onto him.’

She sipped her tea and didn’t say anything.

‘You really like him then?’

‘I think I do.’

‘So I can expect him to be present on more nights out?’

‘Maybe.’

‘More of Malfoy. That’s probably the limit of what I can do for you as a friend, so don’t go fancying anyone worse.’

‘Who would be worse?’

He tapped his finger against his nose, thoughtful. ‘Actually, probably the only person who could top it would be his bloody father.’

‘Ron!’

‘Just saying, no love for Lucius here.’

She gave him a small smile and fiddled nervously with the handle of the cup.

‘Oh Merlin, Hermione - stop pulling that face, you don’t have anything to be nervous about. Just go and talk to him. If something’s meant to be, the pair of you will be able to work something out.’ Ron held his hand out for the cup.

‘I just.. Urgh. Yes you’re right.’

‘Can I get that written down?’

She threw the cup at him and he caught it.

‘Keeper, remember?’ He grinned.

‘Why does everyone love Quidditch so much?’ She said irritably.

‘You mean why is everyone so good at catching when the main way I express anger is throwing things.’ Ron laughed. ‘Come on Hermione, smile. It’s going to be fine.’

‘Okay. Okay, yes, it’s going to be fine.’

‘Go and get it over with.’

She made her way over the door and lingered there. ‘Thanks Ron. Sorry for just flying in here and-’

‘Stop stalling! Channel good old Godric.’

She pulled a face and nodded, heading reluctantly for the lift.

_Why am I so nervous?_

_He’s right. It should be fine._

By the time the lift had reached level two she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.  

He was waiting for her in the office, drumming his fingers on the desk and reading one of the reports she’d left open with a thoughtful expression.

_Right. Here we go._

_I can do this. An adult conversation._

_We are two adults. We can have an adult conversation._

‘Malfoy.’ She said awkwardly, tension coursing through her veins. ‘How was your meeting?’

‘Fine. Over.’ He said dismissively, moving around the desk to walk towards her. ‘What happened with you earlier?’

She took a deep breath.

‘I’ve been thinking about how we do this.’

‘This?’ He said, reaching out to run a finger along her cheekbone.

‘Working together. I’ve been thinking maybe we should put things on pause.’ _Oh fuck that wasn’t how I was supposed to start._ ‘We need to be professional, this case is so important. ’ She thought suddenly of the bit where Ron had advised talking it through with him and added quickly, ‘What do you think?’

‘Put things on pause.’ He echoed, looking bewildered.

‘Yes?’ She cringed.

_This is all wrong. You have started this in the exact opposite way to the one Ron suggested. And Ron’s suggestions were SENSIBLE._

‘You could do that?! Just _put things on pause_?’ His hand had dropped from her face and he was staring at her.

‘We have to be professional.’ She chewed her lip. _Definitely not what you should’ve said._

A flicker of hurt flashed across his face and it twisted her stomach.

Then something in his expression shifted.

‘Well I can’t.’ He snapped.

‘What?’

‘It’s all or nothing. I can’t do inbetweens.’

_Hang on, what?_

‘Don’t back me into a corner to try and get your own way.’ She said angrily.

‘What?!’ He looked furious. ‘I’m not trying to manipulate you! I’m trying to tell you how I feel!’

‘And I’m trying to tell you how I feel!’

‘What you feel is perfectly clear.’ He hissed.

‘I’m not saying I want to end things, I’m just asking if we can put them on hold - just while this case is on.’

‘This is ridiculous. If you don’t want anything then just say.’

‘It’s not that!’

‘Do you or do you not want to continue what we started this weekend?’

‘You’re deliberately misunderstanding me!’

‘That’s a no then.’ He said flatly. ‘Fine. The end.’

Then he spun on his heel and stalked out of the office, leaving her stood forlornly in the centre of the room.

_Well. That went spectacularly badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for everyone who was loving the domestic dramione action - sorry! it was only a matter of time before someone freaked about how fast things were moving.. 
> 
> thanks for the comments on the last chapter re the plot! you guys are so encouraging and great - thank you so much from this sometimes nervy writer :)


	29. Fairly Horrendous

**Fairly Horrendous**

 

The next three days were fairly horrendous.

Tuesday had started as a day of rage-y denial.

Dean had told her off in combat training at least seven times for acting too impulsively and not thinking strategically, which had hit a raw nerve.

‘I’m not acting impulsively!’ She yelled back.

‘Hermione.’ He folded his arms. ‘I know you don’t always respond well to criticism but you just left yourself completely open there - if this was real and I was any dark wizard or worth worth my salt, you’d be on the floor right now. You can’t let whatever has you feeling this wound up leave you vulnerable in a fight.’

He was right. She knew he was right. Dean had always been sensible.

But she just felt so annoyed.

_Why didn’t he let me finish? I started all wrong but he could’ve let me fucking finish. He didn’t have to storm off like that. Like a literal child that hasn’t got his way._

Her mood wasn’t helped by the fact that both Harry and Malfoy spent the entire day in the DoM so when she wasn’t running around the training room hurling hexes at Dean, she was alone in the office, stewing.

She was still sat there at eight when Ron poked his head around the door.

‘Thought you’d be here - I’m heading off so just wanted to see how it went yesterday..?’

She slammed the report on the desk shut and he winced.

‘Ah. Errr.. do you want to come back and eat with me and Gin? Don’t think Harry’s going to be leaving for a few more hours and it doesn’t look like being holed up here alone has done you any good..?’

‘I’m so angry.’ She muttered. Without saying a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor.

It was only when they had both gone through the Floo and were sat on his sofa that he spoke.

‘Angry? What did he do?’

‘He gave me an ultimatum and then flounced off.’

‘Malfoy gave you an ultimatum?’ Ginny stuck her head around the kitchen door. ‘What the fuck..? It’s been what, three days?’

‘Thank you!’ Hermione cried.

‘What a wanker!’ Ginny said passionately, flying into the living room and dolling out wine glasses.

Ron was looking slightly suspicious.

‘Why exactly would he feel the need to give you an ultimatum?’

Hermione relayed everything that had happened since she left Ron’s office.

The Weasleys exchanged a look.

‘That was his closing line? _The end?_ ’ Ginny asked.  

Hermione nodded miserably and ran her finger around the rim of the wine glass.

‘He’s even more of a drama queen than I thought.. Merlin, what a mess.. I can see you’re angry about his flouncing but let’s be honest here-‘

Ron cut in, looking worried. ‘I think what Gin is about to say is that it doesn’t sound like that played out at all as we’d spoken about.’

‘No.’ Hermione conceded, glancing down at her glass of wine.

‘No it bloody well didn’t! Sounds like you did the exact opposite! I can’t _believe_ you told him you wanted to put things on pause, you absolute idiot!’ Ginny exploded. ‘What was that big brain of yours thinking?! _And_ , I can’t believe I’m about to say _this_ , but you obviously should’ve done what Ron said. How is it that _Ron_ would’ve navigated this with emotional intelligence than you?’

‘Thanks Gin.’ Ron muttered.

‘But-’ Hermione began.

‘No buts - if you’d started that conversation like an adult there’s no way it would’ve played out that way. You know that.’ Ginny said firmly, sounding scarily like her mother.

_She’s right. Of course she’s right._

_Urgh._

‘Fine! I _know_. I’ve fucked it up.’ Hermione rested her forehead on the sofa arm.

‘Oh come on, it’s salvageable.’ Ginny looked marginally more sympathetic after her admission.

‘You didn’t see his face.’ She mumbled into the sofa fabric.

‘I’ve seen his face all the _other_ times.’ Ginny said firmly.

‘No, he was so angry and hurt.’

‘Hermione, this is _Malfoy_. Of course he looked angry and hurt - it’s not like someone normal feeling like the person they want doesn’t want them. It’s someone with an ego the size of fucking Fluffy feeling like the person they want doesn’t want them.’ Ron said.

‘But I do want him!’

‘Merlin. You’re being a total nightmare.’ Ron shook his head with disbelief. ‘You really do like him don’t you?’

‘But now he probably hates me.’ She said woefully.

‘Hermione Jean Granger. Stop it. Just talk to him.’ Ginny flicked her arm.

‘And say what? You didn’t see his face.’

‘I seriously doubt that if you just ask him like a grown up if you can chat about the other day and clear things up, he’ll turn you down. He likes you. He’ll be reasonable.’

‘Have you met Malfoy? He’s not reasonable.’

‘Neither are you apparently.’ Ginny said archly.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

‘I deserved that.’

 

—

 That conversation set the tone for Wednesday, a day of overwhelming regret.

The more she thought about what Ginny had said, the more guilty she felt. It nestled in her chest, a heavy guilty horrible ache.

_Why didn’t I just do what Ron suggested?_

_Why why why._

Her mind flashed to his body pressing against hers in The White Wyvern.

_I am fucking keen._

That’s what he’d said.

She thought back to him sat opposite her in the Galahad, a lock of hair falling across his eyes.

_Contrary to what you may believe, I don’t actually want you to be angry or upset about something because of me._

He’d said that as well.

And then she remembered him running his thumb across her bottom lip after the first time they kissed in that bar.

_Why is it that when I’m around you I always come undone?’_

He’d definitely said that too.

_Oh I’ve been such a fucking idiot._

_Fuck._

_Fuck!_

_I need to speak to him and fix this._

She was a mess in combat training, prompting Dean to threaten telling Robards about her inconsistency because she was being ‘so bloody wet’. ‘Where’s that fire from yesterday?’ He’d shouted in frustration. He’d even gone as far as trying to goad her by saying it was clear she’d been put in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw because she wasn’t clever enough to recognise sometimes you had to put your emotions to one side.

‘For example, during a fight.’

That had sort of worked but he’d still ended up sending her off half an hour early and telling her to come back with her head screwed on and her heart under control tomorrow.

_My head screwed on and my heart under control._

_Robards told us we weren’t supposed to do anything public that would suggest I wouldn’t be chasing Malfoy into level two anymore._

_I am being so obvious. I need to get this under control._

The first time she saw Malfoy and Harry was after she’d been sent packing by Dean and had showered and changed.

Harry was sitting cross-legged on his desk when she walked in. His lunch was half-eaten on the desk despite it being almost 4. He seemed to have completely forgotten about it and was scrawling on a piece of parchment and frowning.

‘Oh Hermione, great - how’s combat training going?’

‘It’s okay.’ She glanced over at Malfoy, who was keeping his head bent over the papers on his desk.

‘Good good.’ Harry looked between them and narrowed his eyes.

_He knows something’s happened._

Harry was always observant when you least wanted him to notice something.

He raised his eyebrows at her. She frowned and shook her head slightly.

He gave a suspicious nod and asked what she was thinking of their fieldwork reports.

‘They’re useful, really useful. It’s good to be able to catch up on the details. How’s it going with the Unspeakables?’

_Let’s move this topic firmly away from whatever you think is going on with me and Malfoy._

‘Fucking awful to be honest, but think I might get somewhere this afternoon if I can get Robards to rubber stamp something - might have found some leverage.’

 _Slightly sinister._ ‘That’s good then?’

‘Yep. I was thinking, we didn’t mention that last year Dolohov was sighted in St Petersburg and nothing came of it -’

‘Oh yes I remember Malfoy saying something about that.’ She nodded, then looked over to his desk, thinking back to the dinner over which he’d told her about it. He didn’t appear to have heard, or at least didn’t respond.

‘Oh great. Well the write up is pretty thin to be honest because the Ministry didn’t think it was worth sending anyone out to follow up properly, but I was thinking it might still be useful background for you to glance over? Fresh pair of eyes you know? What do you think Malfoy?’

Malfoy shrugged, not looking up from his desk.

‘Malfoy.’ Harry chucked a scrunched up piece of parchment at his partner. ‘I’ve got to talk to Robards - reckon you can show Hermione where those reports are filed?’

‘Fine.’ Malfoy said in an emotionless voice.

‘Great, back in a second.’ Harry jumped off his desk, cast one more long look between them and left the office.

What felt like five hours stretched by, the room completely silent with Hermione stood waiting, and Malfoy at his desk.

_Oh this is ridiculous._

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but at that very moment he stood abruptly, stalked to the door and barked down the corridor,

‘Puffet! Come here and take Granger to the Romania files.’

She stared at him as he went back to his desk and sat down without acknowledging her presence.

‘Malfoy, are you really going to ignore me?!’

‘I’m not ignoring you, I’m just very busy.’ He said calmly, looking back at her with a blank expression.

‘Malfoy, I’m not your intern.’ Eric Puffet, who had been a few years below them at Hogwarts, stood at the door, looking resigned to his fate.

‘I’m busy.’ Malfoy didn’t look up.

Eric sighed. ‘They’re this way Hermione.’

 

She spent the next half an hour trying to take Dean’s advice and get her emotions under control so Eric wouldn’t be suspicious.

She wasn’t sure whether she was doing a particularly good job of it and by the time she got back to the office, she felt pretty wrung out.

 _I know I was wrong!_ She wanted to scream at him when she threw the files onto Harry’s desk with a dull thud and he didn’t look up.

Instead, she tried to do what she should’ve done on Monday.

_Deep breath._

‘Malfoy. Can we talk?’

‘I don’t think we really have anything to talk about.’

‘We do. Yesterday wasn’t-’

‘I really do not have time to discuss this.’ He said icily.

She blinked.

_Wow._

‘We at least need to be able to work together.’ She said awkwardly.

‘Not my fault your plan was shitty.’ He said, expressionless.

_Oh for goodness sake!_

‘You’re being really childish.’

‘Am I?’

‘Yes.’

‘In what way?’

‘You’re being so… _cold._ ’

‘I’m being professional.’

‘You’re sulking because you didn’t get what you wanted.’

‘I’m over that.’ He said impassively, pushing back his chair and standing. ‘I’m not sulking. I’m being neutral, which is what I thought you wanted.’

 _I’m over that._ It felt like he’d thrown ice water over her.

She flinched and she knew he noticed, but he didn’t respond to it.

It was worse than if he’d glared.

She felt like she was back in sixth year - he was distant, cold, looking through her.

This was the boy who just a few days ago hadn’t been able to keep his hands off her, had kept telling her how lovely she was, had begged her to go home with him.

She could feel her eyes stinging.

_Oh fuck, no I will not cry. I am not going to bloody cry._

‘If you need anything, ask Puffet.’ He advised neutrally, swinging his cloak over his shoulders and leaving the room.

She sat down at Harry’s desk and stared at the reports in front of her for roughly 15 minutes.

Her mind felt strangely blank after its incessant rattling for the last two days.  

All she could think about was how she would not cry.

‘Hermione?’ A grinning face appeared around the office door and snapped her out of her reverie.

‘ _Ginny?_ Are you allowed in here?’

‘Meh, I had to come in for a World Cup thing. Thought I’d swing by before practice.’

‘Harry’s not here.’

‘I’m not here to talk to Harry.’ Ginny threw her bag down on a chair and sat on the desk, right on top of some of the reports Hermione was working on. ‘I’m here to see you. Have you spoken to Malfoy yet?’

‘He won’t let me.’ She said in a small voice, glancing down at the reports and praying Ginny would move on.

‘Hmm.’ Ginny looked at her closely and seemed to pick up on it. ‘We can talk about that later if you’d rather?’

‘Yes please.’ _I don’t want to cry in this office. What if he comes back in?!_

‘What are you doing this Friday?’

‘I don’t know. Sleeping?’

‘Wrong!’ Ginny was swinging her legs.

‘Okay, what am I doing this Friday?’

‘I’m throwing a house party and you’re coming.’

‘Ugh no Gin I’d really rather not.’

‘It’s not optional. Don’t be grouchy - not everything’s about you.’

Hermione pulled a face. ‘I know that, shut up. What’s the occasion?’

‘Just fancied it. Think Luna might come actually, she was planning to get back on Sunday but is going to try to make it early so she can come. I’m going to try and twist Neville’s arm too.’

‘Oh that does sound fun actually.’

‘Yep! And Susan’s going to bring along Hannah and Ernie. I’ve asked a few other people too, it’ll be a laugh.’

‘Okay I’m in.’

‘Good. You have to come round early to help me make cocktails and get ready. It’s the worst waiting for people to arrive.’

‘Yeah of course. What kind of cocktails?’

‘My speciality of course. The Gin Twist.’ Ginny winked.

‘Oh so it’s going to be one of _those_ parties.’

Hermione winced, casting her mind back to Ginny’s birthday two years ago - the last time her infamous Gin Twists had made an appearance. It’d ended with Ron streaking down Oxford Street, Ginny breaking her arm and Hermione basically falling onto McLaggen’s face for that _fucking_ kiss.

‘Oh.’ Ginny grinned. ‘I’m just supplying a small amount of alcohol to get things started, people can take the night wherever they want to.’

_Worrying. Very very worrying._

 

Ginny had stayed and talked about the security briefings she’d had to attend that morning then headed off to practice.

Her light-hearted chatter made Hermione feel slightly better, and she gratefully let Ginny’s voice wash over her soothingly, glad she hadn’t been asked to talk through her conversation with Malfoy. She didn’t think anything more of her friend’s impromptu visit until much later that night when she was in the kitchen getting a glass of water before bed.

Behind the closed kitchen door she heard the whoosh of the fireplace in the living room. She turned off the tap and was about to head in when she heard Harry speaking to someone else.

‘See, she’s not up. I told you so… Aaaand here it is.’ There was the sound of rummaging.

‘I really don’t see why I had to come here in person to get this.’ A distinctive, clipped voice snapped back and Hermione froze at the kitchen sink.

‘Oh calm down. She’s not here is she? And anyway, you can’t ignore her forever.’

‘Was this a transparent attempt to make us bump into each other?’

‘No you wanker. Not everything’s about your car crash of a love life… But on the subject of transparent attempts and meddling by outside parties, you’re coming on Friday night to Ginny’s, right?’

 _What._ She tiptoed to the kitchen door and pressed her ear to it.

‘Oh Merlin Potter, fuck no.’

‘Ginny’s going to kill you if you don’t.’

There was a pause and she heard Malfoy sigh. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Just come, both of you are being ridiculous. And stupid.’

‘Both of us?!’ Malfoy sounded offended.

‘Yes. Both of you. From what Gin’s said, Hermione’s kicking herself about what happened and if you’re going to be too much of a proud wanker to admit you want to talk about it and you’d rather stalk around being moody and perpetuating things, then you’re being just as much of an idiot.’

‘You do realise you’ve just called the two most intelligent people you know stupid.’

‘Well sort it out. I don’t want to be stuck in the middle. I had enough of that at school.’

‘With Granger and the Weasel.’ She could hear the sneer in his voice from here.

‘Yes. With Hermione and Ron. You know you could learn something from him about being a reasonable adult, right?’

‘I haven’t done anything wrong!’

‘ _Malfoy._ Don’t be like that. Come on Friday and fix things.’

‘Maybe I’ll bring Pansy.’

Hermione heard Harry groan. ‘WHY. Why do you both have such a talent for self-destruction? Do not fucking bring Pansy.’

‘Weird. Theo said almost exactly the same thing.’

‘Bloody hell. If I’m agreeing with Theo Nott then you better fucking listen.’

‘I was joking.’

‘You weren’t. You wanted to make Hermione feel shitty. Do not bring Pansy.’

‘I don’t want to come on my own.’ He said petulantly.

‘You won’t be on your own. Stop being such a drama queen.’

‘But maybe if I brought Pansy _she_ ’ _d_ realise that she likes me.’

‘I really don’t think you need to make Hermione jealous in order to make her realise she likes you. That’s not her style.’

‘Isn’t it what Weasel did with that Brown girl?’

‘Well, yes. But that was years ago. And it wasn’t on purpose. Not really. And he’s called _Ron_ you twat. Call him his actual name, he’s been fucking helping you.’

‘He has?’

‘Not on purpose. Just trying to offer sensible advice. Which, surprisingly, works in your favour. Although I have to be honest Malfoy-’

‘As _if_ Saint Potter is never _not_ honest.’

‘ _I have to be honest Malfoy_ , this conversation so far is not suggesting that any advice that works in your favour is sensible. Stop being such a prick.’  

Malfoy appeared to have ignored him. ‘Helped by the Weasel in romantic endeavours. That’s a new low.’

‘You don’t like it when anyone calls you a ferret. Stop it.’

‘Fine fine… What has she told you about what happened?’

‘She hasn’t told me anything yet. Probably because you keep lurking around glaring at her whenever I’m there. If you would just piss off for a moment and scowl at someone else she’d talk to me.’

‘I do not _lurk_.’

‘Malfoy, you have always fucking lurked. It’s one of your greatest talents.’

‘ _You’re_ the lurker! In your stupid cloak.’

‘Oh, you’re not banging on about my cloak again are you? Green may be your colour Malfoy, but jealousy isn’t very becoming.’

‘Lurky little Potter.’

‘Is it lurking if no one can see you?’ Harry said musingly.

‘I’m not in the mood for your philosophising. Stop trying to be the next Dumbledore.’

‘You’re never in the mood when I want to talk about something real. How on earth do you hold a conversation with Hermione when all you ever want to do is annoy people?’

‘We have excellent conversations! I’m interesting and clever and funny when I talk to her.’

‘So what are you currently, now you’re actively avoiding her? Dull, dumb and despondent?’

‘Oh fuck off Potter.’

‘Just talk to her!’

‘I will not.’

‘You are both so bloody stubborn, I swear you’ll be the death of me.’

‘Me? Stubborn! People in glass houses Potter.’

‘Stop deflecting Malfoy. Just fucking come on Friday.’

‘Will you talk to me? Or will you just spend the whole night with your arm around Longbottom’s shoulders?’

‘It has always confused me as to why you’re so jealous of my friendship with Neville, you’re never this way about Ron.’

‘I am not _jealous_.’

‘You are literally _always_ bitching about me and Neville. I’m sorry you’re such a dick that we’ll never be as good friends as me and Neville, because Neville is fucking awesome and-’

‘I don’t deserve to clean his shoes. Yes yes Potter, I’m well aware of your everlasting love for Longbottom.’

‘I’m just saying. You’re always so needy when it comes to Neville.’

‘I am never needy!’

‘Malfoy. You are _always_ fucking needy. It’s one of your defining characteristics.’

‘If you don’t pipe down I will hex you through the wall.’

‘Bound to wake Hermione up if you do.’

Malfoy sighed. ‘She’s so pretty when she’s just woken up.’

‘Oh _Malfoy_ , fucking HELL. Just talk to her. This is insane.’

‘Well I can’t now, can I? I just went and told her I was over it.’

‘What?!’

‘Exactly.. got any firewhiskey?’

‘Hang on. Reverse. You said what?!’

‘Well she tried to corner me today to talk about it-’

‘Probably to clarify what she meant and sort things out-’

‘And I told her I was over it.’

‘WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?’

‘I DON’T KNOW. I don’t why I said it!’

‘Fuuucking hell Malfoy. I almost can’t believe this. You two are made for each other.’

‘Thanks Potter.’ Malfoy said bitterly.

‘Seriously, why the fuck would you say that to someone offering you an olive branch?’

‘You do know my Mother and Father right?’

‘Your parents have a lot to answer for-’

‘They do-’

‘But don’t try and play Freud with me. What were you _thinking_?’

‘I wasn’t really.’

‘So you’re not _over it_ then?’

‘Of course not!’ Malfoy snapped.

Harry sighed. ‘This is what happens when the two most intelligent people I know don’t engage their brains.’

‘Apparently.’

‘And it’s not just an ego thing, is it? It’s not that you feel stupid, it’s that you actually do still like her, that’s why you’re not over it?’

‘What kind of fucking question is that?! Of course I do! But she doesn’t like me, so what’s the point?’

‘I don’t know why you think that.’

‘She ended it!’

‘Well I heard that she wasn’t trying to end it, she was just freaked by Robards and her own feelings. How much did you talk to her about why she asked to, what was it?’

‘Pause things.’ Malfoy said tersely.

‘Yes that’s it, how much did you talk about her reasoning behind wanting to pause things?’

‘Well… I didn’t.’

‘Ah.’ Harry sighed. ‘So you just stormed off immediately-’

‘I did _not_ storm off.’

‘Really?’ Harry said with disbelief.

‘Fine. I did a very small amount of storming.’

‘Right. So you just stormed off, preceded to sulk and avoid her, and then told her you were over it when you actually do still like her?’

Malfoy made a strangled kind of noise.

‘Hmm… It seems to me that the only thing you need to get over is your wounded pride.’

‘Fuck _off_ Potter.’

‘If that’s all you have to say to my very sage advice then well, there’s nothing more I can do.’

There was a pause and then Harry spoke again.

‘What are you going to do about Robards?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘He’s noticed something’s up.’

‘What? How!?’

‘He’s Head Auror for a reason.’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’

‘And remember he told you both not to show any public reasons for why Hermione wouldn’t be in level two? What’s your cover?’

‘Arghh. For fuck’s sake.’

‘Maybe just be in the office a bit more?’

‘I can’t! She’s going to try and talk to me again, I can feel it!’

‘Didn’t we just establish that both of you have been incapable of communication in the last few days, so any attempt to talk is probably desperately needed?’

‘See I hear those words and reach a different conclusion. Why would another fucking conversation be a good idea?’

‘I thought words were your thing. Don’t you love talking at people, either to wind them up or get your own way? Surely you should be leaping at an opportunity to try and manipulate her into coming round to your way of thinking?’

‘That was low Potter.’ Malfoy said huffily.

‘But fair. You’re always rabbiting on about being a smooth talker, but what’s the point if you can’t talk to the one person who really matters?’

‘The one person who really matters! We’re not getting married.’ Malfoy snapped.

‘Stop being so contrary, you know what I mean.’

‘I can’t. It’s my natural state of being.’

Harry snorted at that. ‘I can’t disagree with you on that.’

‘You’re never on my team Potter.’

‘Malfoy. I have been on your team for years. To everyone else’s great dismay.’

‘But not on _this_.’

‘This right here is wheedling. Ginny was right, you _do_ wheedle.’

‘Why aren’t you on my team when it comes to Granger?’

‘Malfoy are you actually asking that question after the conversation we just had?

‘Yes!’

‘When it comes to you as a pair, the only team I’m on is Hermione’s. I’m on your team the rest of the time, you know that, so don’t be so whiny. It sounds like Hermione’s done something she regrets, and you’ve done something you regret, so if you could both just admit that to each other then I can be on both of your teams again. Or your combined team. But until that point I’m afraid I can’t condone your prattish behaviour.’

‘But you can condone hers?’

‘Malfoy, are you eight? You’re acting like a child. This isn’t a blame game. This is real life. If you let this go on for too much longer it will be too broken to fix. I know that’s not what you really want.’

There was a crack and she turned around to see Kreacher standing in the kitchen and staring at her, head to the door, with a quizzical expression.

‘I just don’t know why she’s-’ Malfoy’s voice floated in from the living room.

Kreacher’s face shifted into a sadistic smile.

‘Kreacher is wondering why Miss Granger is standing at the kitchen door with her ear-’ He began loudly.

‘Oh hi Kreacher! She cut in. ‘Just grabbing some water, see you soon - goodnight!’ Then she Disapparated to her room before he could say anything more incriminating. At maximum volume.

_Bloody Kreacher._

 

\--- 

Thursday was a day of utter confusion.

Malfoy clearly hadn’t taken Harry’s advice because he was nowhere to be seen all day.

Harry flitted in and out of the office, asking for her opinion on timelines and possible suspects but it was clear they still didn’t have enough information.

The hours had rolled by slowly. Her head kept replaying snippets of their conversation from last night and she wanted to talk about it with Harry desperately but she couldn’t at work. So she carried on reading reports and glancing up at the door every time anyone walked past.

_It’s half past six, if he hasn’t been here yet, he won’t come here now. Focus on the bloody reports._

‘He’s been in the DoM all day.’ Harry said, watching her face closely.

‘We can’t talk about this here.’

_I have no idea how to fix it. And we can’t waste any more time trying to fix it. There are Death Eaters on the loose._

Harry looked at her searchingly and nodded.

‘How’s it going?’ She asked, keen to move the conversation on.

‘Urgh. Not well. We don’t have anywhere near enough information to string a theory together. I think we should go and talk to Lucius Malfoy and then get back in the field.’

‘ _Lucius_ Malfoy?’

‘He knew Rowle. He had such close contact with Voldemort’s inner circle, and he’s probably the only person in Azkaban still sane after seven years inside. It would make sense.’

_No. I haven’t been to see him. I haven’t seen him for seven years.. My mother goes to see him every other month, which is as much as he’s allowed… I should go with her. I really should. I’m just too.. I can’t go back there Granger._

His words from when he’d sat across her in that greasy spoon, his voice cracking, suddenly flooded back to her.

‘Have you mentioned this plan to Malfoy?’

Harry looked awkward. ‘He’s not going to like it.’

‘That’s a no then?’

‘Not yet-’

 _‘Harry_. This isn’t a good idea. You _know_ what his relationship is like with Lucius, that he hasn’t seen him in years, this is going to be fucking awful for him and -’

‘I know, I know.’ He said quickly, raising his hands slightly defensive. ‘I just don’t think there’s any point bringing it up until Robards gives the go ahead - it could be a no. And if it’s a yes and he doesn’t want to come it’s fine, I can go alone. Or you could come with me.’

The thought of going to see Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban settled like a heavy weight in her stomach. But the thought of Malfoy having to go made her feel worse.  

‘Fine.’ She said eventually. ‘If he doesn’t want to go, I can come with you. But you need to talk to him about it as soon as Robards gives the go ahead.’

Harry was watching her with his head cocked to one side.

‘What?’

‘It’s just.. You obviously care about him. And he obviously cares about you if he’s told you about his dad. I wish you would both just sort things out.’

‘I wish that too.’ She admitted. ‘But I tried to talk to him and..’

‘I know he said he was over it, but he’s not.’ Harry said, his eyes still focused on her face. Hermione wasn’t sure to pretend that she hadn’t eavesdropped on their conversation. She looked down at the reports.

‘That’s nice of you to say but it doesn’t really mean anything if it doesn’t come from him.’

‘True. But-’

‘Harry? Robards wants you in his office.’ Eric stuck his head around their office door.

‘Right now?’ Harry looked slightly annoyed.

‘He’s got a three minute window apparently.’ Eric shrugged and headed off down the corridor.

‘I’m not done with this conversation - are you in tonight?’

‘Yep.’

Looking reassured, he made his way to the door. ‘Okay great, we’re going to talk more over a big bowl of spag bol.’

As soon as he’d left, Hermione lay her head on the desk.

_I need to focus._

She felt like she was wired with stress - the worst type of stress, the kind where you know something awful is happening or about to happen, but you can’t figure out how on earth you’re supposed to stop it. Every report she read led her no closer to unravelling this - it was like the threads were falling through her fingers.

Harry was right. Talking to Lucius Malfoy was a logical next step if they couldn’t get anywhere with the DoM. But the thought of how that might make Malfoy feel made her feel sick.

_What a fucking mess._

‘Alright there witch?’ A cheerful voice came from the doorway.

She sat bolt upright.

‘Theo.’

‘I hear there’s trouble in paradise.’

‘I do not want to talk about this with you.’ She frowned. ‘I’m at work. Look! Work!’ She gestured to the reports on Harry’s desk. ‘Why are you here? And how exactly are you here? You don’t work in the Ministry.’

Theo shrugged. ‘I have my ways.’

‘That’s not at all reassuring.’

‘I’m generally not very reassuring.’ He agreed, nodding.

‘I mean, we have quite a serious, unresolved, case going on between here and the DoM. You’d think they’d be a bit tighter on security.’

‘Hermione, don’t tell me you’ve ever been under the illusion that the Ministry have their priorities in order.’ Theo looked amused. ‘Aren’t you going to invite me in?’

‘Well you shouldn’t be here so-’

‘Gosh, if you ever become lady of Malfoy Manor you’re going to need to brush up on those hospitality skills.’

_Urghhh._

‘Sod off Theo.’

‘What?’ He said innocently, walking in and starting to pick up and examine some of the things on Harry’s shelves.

‘You know full well that Malfoy is avoiding me like the plague so just don’t. And _put that down_.’

‘Avoiding you like the plague?’

‘Yes.’ She snapped.

‘Interesting. What’s he been like here?’

‘Cold. Uninterested. Absent.’ She summarised briskly. ‘He doesn’t care so I don’t think there’s much point in you pressing this.’

‘You’ve got no idea, have you?’ He said looking incredulous. ‘He’s been moping around all week, so melodramatic and lovesick.’

‘No he hasn’t.’

‘Honest! It’s literally been like that Wings song - Arrow Through Me.’

‘Sorry, you’re a _Wings_ fan?’

‘I love Paul McCartney in all of his endeavours.’ He said with what appeared to be great sincerity.

‘Isn’t he a bit.. Whimsical for you?’

‘I fucking love whimsy.’ He grinned. ‘Not much that’s quaint about that song though.’

‘I don’t think I know it.’ She said honestly.

He leant back on the wall, smiled slightly sadistically, flicked his wand and let music fill the air.

She shook her head. ‘You’re unbelievable.’

‘And you’re not the first person to say that to me today.’ Then he tilted his head and began to sing along, staring at her the whole time whilst smirking.

‘Ooh baby, you couldn’t have done a worse thing to me, if you’d have taken an arrow and run it right through me. Ooh... it could’ve been a final fling, it would’ve been a major attraction, with no other thing, offering a note of distraction-‘ He held a hand out to indicate the office was this distraction.

Just as he reached the next lines, Harry and Malfoy walked in. Theo, _the utter prick,_ grinned at them and carried on. ‘Come on, get up, get underway and bring your love. Ooh baby-’

‘What the fuck is this?’ Malfoy snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he grimaced then rephrased, ‘Why are you in our office Theo? And what is this, a new direction for your own twisted brand of exhibitionism?’

‘Blaise and I are taking you out, you miserable bastard. You’ve done enough stalking around here scaring interns. Grab your cloak.’ Theo flicked his wand and the music stopped.

Malfoy looked ready to argue but Harry nudged his shoulder. ‘Go, we’re not going to make any breakthroughs tonight. Blow off some steam.’

‘Boss says you can go, let’s go.’ Theo said brightly.

‘He’s not my boss. We’re equals.’

‘Right. Harry Fucking Potter is your equal.’

‘Theo, I’m _right_ here.’ Harry interjected.

‘Want to come Potter? Are you allowed to come to the White Wyv, or will Robey say it’s not really suitable for someone of your stature?’

‘God you’re annoying Nott.’

‘Part of my charm.’

Harry snorted and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Thanks for the invite, but I’m busy tonight.’

_Interrogating me over spaghetti bolognaise._

‘That’s a shame, I often reflect on the fact we two should spend more time together. Especially now I know your fiancee is so fun - I want to secure my invite to future Potter dinner parties. Another time! Hermione, are you coming?’

‘No she’s not.’ Malfoy cut in bluntly.

Theo and Harry both raised an eyebrow at him this time and he scowled and turned to Hermione to ask with icy politeness, ‘Did you want to come?’

‘Wow. No thank you.’

He sighed and gave her that emotionless look that made her want to scream.

‘Well, that’s that then. I’ll get you Lions out for a drink soon. Have a good evening.’ Theo rolled his eyes and steered Malfoy out the door by the shoulders.

About five seconds later, Blaise appeared in his place.

‘Blaise Zabini. Is this still my office or is it the bloody dungeons?’ Harry asked drily.

‘Good evening to you too. Where’s Herm- ah, there you are. I need to talk to you.’

‘Really?’ She raised her eyebrows.

‘Yes. What the fuck is going on with you and Draco?’

‘Oh my god Blaise go away. I’m at work.’

‘If you think it’ll help I’m happy to flirt with you in his presence.’ Blaise offered.

‘Leave.’

‘Just saying, it’ll remind him that you’re hot and he shouldn’t be faffing around if he doesn’t want to see you swept off your feet by a new beau.’

‘LEAVE.’

‘You’ll be at Ginevra’s tomorrow right? Of course you will.’

‘Will _you_?!’

‘I’ve been invited. I’m weighing it up.’ Blaise said noncommittally. ‘We could practice the best way to wind him up. It’ll be more fun having you on board - last time you used to look back at me like a deer in the headlights. This time we could plan it so we look like we’re going to go even further. You’ll have to be careful not to fall in love with me though, it’s very easily done.’

‘LE- you’re not leaving are you?’ She sighed, defeated.

‘Is that a yes?’

‘No! I’m not playing any of these games with you!’

‘Really? Can you really do another day of him like this? All I’m suggesting is for us to wake him up to the reality of what could happen if he wastes any more time.’

Harry laughed and shook his head. ‘Not my chosen method but to be fair, I was talking to him about that the other night.’

‘I am not doing this!’ Hermione cried, glaring at Harry quickly before focusing on Blaise. ‘And I don’t really understand why you’re suggesting it, other than to be a total prat. You’re supposed to be friends!’

‘I’m only doing what I know is best for him.’

‘I do not even know where to begin with that-’

‘Blaise? What are you doing in here?’ Malfoy poked his head back around the door looking irritable and Harry laughed again.

‘I don’t know if you need to practice Zabini.’

Blaise smirked. Theo barked out a laugh from behind Malfoy.

‘What?’ Malfoy snapped.

‘Nothing, nothing.’ Harry accidentally caught Theo’s eye and started to laugh again.

_Oh kill me now._

‘This is fucking ridiculous.’ Malfoy turned on his heel and swept away from the room.

Theo let out a low whistle, looking after him down the corridor. ‘Sweet Salazar we are going to need to get him to drink some serious shit if we want him to forget about Hermione for just one night.’

‘Hello! Right here!’ Hermione huffed.

‘Why do people keep telling me that today? I _know_.’ Theo looked at her with interest. ‘Does the idea of him getting with other girls bother you as much as it obviously bothers him to know Blaise is sniffing around you?’

‘Sniffing around!’ Blaise scoffed. ‘Please. He should be fucking worried - if I decide to go for someone, I do not _sniff around_.’

‘Well? Is that why you’re looking like that Hermione? Don’t like the thought of him kissing someone else?’

_Of course I don’t you wanker._

‘Nott, don’t be a prat.’ Harry said.

‘Just a question. I mean, I did talk to Hermione about not hurting him and basically two days later she went and did exactly that.’

‘I didn’t mean to!’ She yelled suddenly.

The three wizards stared at her in shocked silence.

‘I’m sick of people telling me I did the wrong thing. I know I did the wrong fucking thing! I just don’t know how to fix it!’

The three of them exchanged a glance.

Theo started to grin. She felt immediately uneasy.

‘Luckily for you Hermione Granger, I have a plan in motion for exactly that.’

 _Well that’s fucking ominous._  

 

**—**

Three fairly horrendous days.

And Friday? Friday was the final straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> points to everyone who called that hermione was going to freak and draco was going to respond like a child. lucky some plans are afoot courtesy of gin and theo hey?


	30. Who Needs Enemies When You Have Friends Like These?

**Who Needs Enemies When You Have Friends Like These?**

 

It was one of those beautiful blue sky summer mornings in London that could’ve made you believe you were in an actual European city if there weren’t so many people walking with that passive aggressive I’m-looming-behind-you-and-just-staying-slightly-too-close-without-overtaking speed that is very particular to the commuting Londoner. Hermione walked to work through Bloomsbury’s winding streets, revelling in the feeling of early morning sun on her face, dodging out of the way of people who should have probably given themselves more time to get to work, and mouthing along to the words blasting out of her headphones whenever she thought nobody could see.

_It’s a new dawn. It’s a new day. It’s a new life, for me. And I’m feeeeeeeling good._

She had made up her mind.

_I am going to go in and smash it._

_I am going to focus on work and I am going to make progress and before I go to Ginny’s to help set up for this party I am going to corner Malfoy and have the conversation I should’ve had with him five days ago._

_And if I can’t catch him then, I am going to pin him down at this bloody party._

_Before anyone else does._

Theo’s words last night had cut through three days of dithering more effectively than any amount of supportive advice from friends.

He’d danced out of the room before elaborating on whatever this genius plan was that he’d concocted, and whilst she was fairly certain it would have something to do with Ginny’s house party, there was no telling what else it would involve.

_I have to get there first._

She could feel a comforting kind of resolve coursing through her veins, the same feeling she always felt when she’d made up her mind to do something. It felt good.

She wasn’t an idiot - it was too much of a coincidence that Ginny’s party had landed this Friday, and the thought of Ginny and Theo hatching plans for her love life made her feel distinctly uneasy. Thinking about whatever Blaise planned to pull tonight, if he deigned to attend, was just as worrying.

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe they didn’t want the same outcome as her. _(Even if some of their motivation is highly like to be based more on the potential for entertainment than altruism..)_

It was that really, if she and Malfoy stood any chance at all, they needed to sort this out by themselves.

She spent the walk to work rehearsing exactly how she would respond to different things he might throw at her. It was empowering - the feeling of being prepared.

_Maybe that’s what threw me off kilter? Not being prepared for what liking him would feel like, not being prepared for my boss knowing and adding a new layer of pressure, and not being prepared for his reaction to that conversation on Monday._

_Not any more._

She strode along the corridor of level two purposefully, reminding herself she was prepared and preparation was the key to essentially everything, before the person inside took her completely by surprise.

_Theo bloody Nott._

_Again._

He was perched on her desk, reading a report.

‘Good morning Theo. Put that down.’ She said simply, throwing her jacket over the chair and weighing up whether or not she should question how he got in again.

_As if he’s going to say, he’s sketchy as fuck._

‘You probably shouldn’t leave state secrets lying around.’ He said cheerfully.

‘I’ll bear that in mind. Get off my desk.’

‘I thought this was Potter’s desk?’

‘Well we’re sharing it. Come on, _off_.’ She smacked his ankle.

He grinned viciously at her. ‘ _Ahh._ So this is _the_ desk.’

‘ _The_ desk?’ She narrowed her eyes.

‘The desk that spelled the beginning of the end when Draco got a bit carried away on Monday.’ He wiggled his eyebrows and she reminded herself that she couldn’t hex him when she’d told Malfoy off for doing exactly that before.

_Well, at least not before 9 in the morning._

‘He’s shared all the gory details with you then.’ She said breezily, determined not to let him get under her skin after he’d done such a great job at it last night.

‘I expect he’s going to be feeling a bit worse for wear today.’ Theo said gleefully.

‘Lovely. Move please, I need that.’ She tugged at one of the reports he was sat on. He shifted but didn’t get off the desk.

_How thoroughly unsurprising._

‘Do you not want to know how it went?’

‘Nope.’

‘ _Reeeally?’_

‘Nope.’

‘Oh.’ He looked so taken aback that she had bite back a laugh. ‘You look nice today.’ He observed, slightly suspicious.

‘It’s my favourite thing when wizards say that in that exact tone.’ She tapped him on the head with the report and he smiled.

‘How was your date the other night with Daphne?’

That caught him off guard. ‘Oh yes, that. Err yes I think it went well, or at least I hope it went well. I think she had a good time, but sometimes I find it hard to tell if Daph’s enjoying my company or humouring it - think it was the former on this occasion though. So overall good. Net good. I think.’ He looked slightly pink and flustered, and Hermione tried not to feel too jubilant about the turning of the tables.

‘Well great. Will she be coming tonight?’

‘You know _I’m_ coming tonight?’ He said carefully, clearly trying to work out how much she knew.

‘How much do you think I know?’ She said, deciding to play him at his game.

He looked at her closely, clearly battling with how to respond until his desire to show off won out. ‘Not much - of course I am, it was my bloody idea!’ He said triumphantly.

_Knew it._

_Ginny and Theo in cahoots. God help me._

‘Presumably part of your plan?’

‘Part of it, yes.’ He said archly, looking smug.

‘Interesting. Care to share the rest of it?’

‘Not at all. That wouldn’t be very fun.’

_Silly me._

‘Do you not think this would be better if I resolved things with Malfoy alone?’

‘Well that wouldn’t be very fun either.’ He pointed out.

_Of course._

‘Probably not. Is Blaise involved in this plan?’

Theo looked thoughtful. ‘I think he has his own plan.’

_Oh perfect._

‘You haven’t roped him into yours?’

‘Do you think Blaise has ever done something I’ve suggested?’ Theo laughed.

‘Can I safely assume Ginny has her own plan too?’

‘I think so yes.’ He nodded.

‘Anyone else?’

‘As far as I know, no. Potter doesn’t seem like the type. Do you think the Weasel will?’ He asked suddenly with interest.

‘I’m fairly sure Ron won’t be hatching any Machiavellian plans, no. It’s not his scene really.’

‘Gosh. What does he do with his time?’ Theo was laughing but she was fairly sure he was only half joking.

‘I expect he finds far more wholesome pursuits and hobbies to fill it.’ She said drily.

He laughed some more. ‘Ah Hermione, even if everything goes to shit with Draco please tell me we’ll be friends.’

‘We’ll be friends… But even if that’s the case I suppose there’s still not much point asking you to let me talk to Malfoy first?’

‘Well I can’t stop you today can I?’ He said musingly. ‘But when I escort him to this party tonight, I will not be letting anyone get anywhere near him until I can implement at least the first stage of the plan.’

_Dear God._

_Who needs enemies when you have friends like these, Malfoy?_

‘Theo. Have you reflected on how that comes across when you say it out loud?’

He cocked his head to one side and frowned slightly. ‘Maybe a little bit unhinged?’

‘Maybe.’

‘You don’t seem that bothered?’

_Because I know I’m never going to be able to persuade you, I need to beat you at your own game._

‘I’m not.’ She shrugged. ‘Just maybe not one to repeat in front of Daphne.’

He laughed again. ‘See when you help me with my own romantic entanglements like this, how can I not help you?’

_I can almost absolutely guarantee that your help is going to be a definite hindrance._

‘You and Daphne count as an entanglement? So sweet.’ She pretended to reach out to ruffle his hair and smacked his head instead. ‘Now get off my desk. I have actual work to do.’

Surprisingly, he nodded and sprang off it.

‘Looking forward to seeing you tonight.’

‘Yes, sounds like it’s going to be an interesting evening.’

His eyes gleamed. ‘Oh doesn’t it just.’

\---

 

Harry and Malfoy didn’t get in before she had to go to a training session with Dean, so the first she heard of them was on her way back to the office after lunch.

Harry’s voice reached her in the corridor, his tone trying to be patient but with a clear undercurrent of that agitated edge it took on when he’d hit a stumbling block in a plan.

‘We have ten minutes to get there, or they’re closing the Portkey. You know I’m sorry to spring this on you - Robards only just found out we could get the go-ahead. It’s just, urgh, this is literally our last chance to get more information before we head back out on Monday. You can come, or I can take Hermione, but either way I will be going, Malfoy.’

Hermione paused outside the office door.

 _It’s not just me that has serious conversations with Malfoy that don’t go as planned then._ She thought absently. She _knew_ Harry knew this would be a massive deal for Malfoy, but he couldn’t keep the desperation out of his voice.

‘I can’t go back there.’ Malfoy said tightly.

‘I’m not saying you have to. I’m asking if you want to come because I’m going but I _know_ it’s hard for a whole host of reasons, so if you’d rather I took Hermione then I will.’

‘Does she know about this?’

‘I mentioned it to her yesterday - don’t pull that fucking face Malfoy or I may hit you. For your information she was really worried about how it would make you feel.’

‘She was?’

‘I do not have time to talk about this right now. Grow up.’ Harry snapped. ‘Are you happy with me taking Hermione?’

‘But I’m the Senior Auror. I should be going with you.’ He said in a tortured voice.

‘Malfoy-’

‘I’m coming. It’s my job. I’ll come with you.’

There was a pause. ‘Are you _sure_?’

Another pause. ‘Yes, I’m sure... Shit why am I doing this? You’re rubbing off on me.’

‘You’re welcome.’ She could hear the proud smile in Harry’s voice.

_Why do I keep eavesdropping on these two? They were accusing each other of lurking a few nights ago but the real lurker is me._

_Come on Hermione, get in there. It’s a new dawn remember? Channel Nina._

She straightened her back and pushed the office door open.

‘Afternoon.’

Harry was still smiling and Malfoy gave her a small nod.

_Well that’s an improvement._

‘Right, we’re going to Azkaban but we should be back early evening. See you then?’ Harry was pulling his cloak on, and gathering papers up frantically.

‘Okay. Hope it goes alright.’

‘Thanks. See you in a bit.’ Harry practically ran out of the office, as frantic and desperate as ever to move things along, but Malfoy was still at his desk, fiddling with his quill slightly nervously even if his face didn’t give anything away.

‘Malfoy?’

‘Yes?’ He looked up with the same blank expression of the last few days, and she lifted her chin slightly.

‘I know we’re not really talking at the moment, but if you want to speak to someone about what happens there this afternoon, you can know you can talk to me, right?’

She hoped he understood all of the things between the lines she was leaving unsaid.

He looked slightly surprised. ‘Oh.. right. I hadn’t thought about that. Okay, yes. Thank you.’

‘That’s okay. I.. I remember what you said before about.. Azkaban and your father. So, I’m here.’

He was staring back at her with an unreadable expression and she just looked back, deciding not to say anything else for the time being.

‘Thank you Granger, I appreciate that.’ He said finally in a soft voice.

Then he lowered his head, picked up his cloak, and made his way out to find Harry, pausing in the doorway to look over his shoulder at her before disappearing.  

_That was progress._

She sat down at the desk and was still watching the door he’d walked out of when a flying memo shot through it and landed on top of the report in front of her. It was a blunt message from Robards, telling her to get to his office immediately.

_Slightly rude, but fine._

She made her way down the corridor and knocked on his door.

‘Miss Granger? Good. Sit down.’

She sat across from him.

‘What’s going on with you and Mr Malfoy?’ He said abruptly.

She stared at him. This was her first meeting with him one on one. And _that_ was what he was going with?

_Sorry, but in what world is this okay?_

_It’s bad enough you knowing as much as you do._

_I don’t need you knowing any more!_

‘I think.. That is between the two of us.’ She said finally, lifting her chin.

‘I don’t want the in’s and out’s. But it’s pretty plain that the two of you have had some kind of lover’s tiff, and I want to know right now how exactly you are going to make sure you don’t blow cover.’

‘It’s not only my responsibility - both of us have to work not to blow cover.’ She tried not to grit her teeth too obviously.

‘Your cover is my primary concern.’

_I know for a fucking fact that is not true. We all think there are Death Eaters running around Eastern Europe and one was murdered within the Ministry’s walls. THAT is your primary concern._

She narrowed her eyes. ‘Well thank you for that concern, but I think it’ll be fine. We’ll work something out.’

‘You don’t have much time. I’m sending them back out into the field on Monday morning.’

_Oh?!_

‘Oh?’ She tried to keep her tone neutral.

‘Yes, we got the go ahead just before lunch.’

‘I see.’

‘Do you?’ He was looking at her closely, and she reminded herself not to squirm under his gaze.

‘I do.’ She said tightly.

‘Because what I see when I look at it is your new beau about to leave the country on undisclosed Ministry business and I would imagine you’d be a little sad about it. I’d expect to see some kind of fond farewell. Another public kiss perhaps?’

_What._

_What the fuck is this?!_

_What the fuck is this department?!_

_I’M NOT MISS MONEYPENNY YOU WANKER._

‘Right.’ She said finally. ‘Although presumably no one knows that they’re going back out into the field, and you’re unlikely to want anyone to find out?’

He nodded his head with a half smile. ‘Sharp aren’t you Miss Granger?’

‘I have been told as much.’ She said icily.

‘When he disappears for the next week, it would be helpful to have already laid some groundwork to ensure you can continue to visit Level Two. It would be a matter of solidifying the rumours with a public display of your affection.’

_To ensure you can continue to visit Level Two? Is that a threat..?_

‘I really don’t think this is an appropriate workplace conversation.’

He shrugged. ‘I’m only discussing it as a workplace matter. It is simply my professional advice so you can continue to come to this workplace without raising unnecessary suspicion. You can of course choose to ignore me, or you can choose to discuss a preferred course of action with Mr Malfoy, but I value what you could bring to this case and would prefer if you were able to stay. You can leave now and mull that over.’

 _I value what you could bring to this case.. Bollocks! All you’ve had me do is re-read reports._  

She started to leave, ducking as a particularly rapid flying memo whizzed into the room, heading straight for her face.

‘This isn’t what I was expecting.’ She said suddenly, pausing in the doorway.  

‘In what way is it failing to meet your expectations?’ He didn’t look up from the memo. She felt a fresh surge of frustration.

‘I’m on the outside. I’m supposed to be on the team but all I’ve done so far is read old reports, and duel with Dean. It’s not enough. I can be more helpful on this case if you _let_ me be on this case.’

‘You’re not an Auror.’ He still didn’t look up.

‘I _know_. But I’m hardly doing research or strategy at the moment.’

‘You’re catching up.’

‘I don’t need to spend this long catching up. Give me an actual job.’ She snapped.

He looked up at that. ‘Watch your tone Miss Granger.’

‘Sorry.’ She said unapologetically.

He looked thoughtful. ‘Well, if you want more to do, why don’t you try talking to one of the Unspeakables who was there when Rowle was murdered? You can start on Monday with Davies, Potter didn’t have much luck with him.’

‘Davies?’ His name sounded familiar.

‘Roger.’

‘Roger Davies.. The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?’

_A Quidditch Captain becoming an Unspeakable? Seems bloody unlikely, they’re such show offs._

‘Well he left Hogwarts quite a few years ago but if you want to define him by his school years then yes. You know him?’

‘Knew of him.’

‘Will that stretch you enough do you think?’

She nodded curtly. ‘I think it’ll be a start.’

\---

 

Ginny was engaged in fridge Tetris, trying to make maximum room available for alcohol.

‘What do you think, if I put this here?’ She frowned, trying to find a new home for some jam.

‘No no, there’s better.’ Hermione suggested. ‘Still don’t think there’s ever going to be enough room for all of _that._ How many people are you expecting tonight?!’

‘A few. The team are coming along, as well as basically everyone we knew at school.’

‘Basically everyone?’

Ginny looked shifty. ‘Basically.’

‘Interesting. I heard Harry and Malfoy talking the other night.’

‘Oh yeah? What were they saying?’

‘That you wanted Malfoy to come tonight.’

‘Oh? Did I not mention I’d invited him? Weird, I thought I did.’

‘You’re horrid.’

‘You won’t be saying that once you’ve had one or two Gin Twists.’

‘I will not be drinking any Gin Twists if Malfoy’s coming.’

‘Boring!’ Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

‘And then I had an interesting conversation with Theo where he said this whole thing was his idea.’

‘OH well hang on a moment, he can’t take _all_ the credit-’

‘ _Gin!_ ’

‘What?! Who else am I supposed to collude with? Harry’s too honourable, Ron’s too obvious, Susan’s too lovely. Theo’s perfect to scheme with!’

‘That whole sentence makes me want to cry.’

‘There’s nothing more we can do with the fridge.’ Ginny pulled a face and pulled Hermione out of the kitchen. ‘Come help me push back this table.’

They heaved the dining table to the side of the room. ‘Excellent. The dance floor is born again!’

‘Don’t forget the silencing charms this time.’

‘Blah blah blah, alright Mum.’ Ginny pulled out her wand and started muttering the charms. When it was done she turned to Hermione and frowned. ‘Are you wearing that?’

Hermione folded her arms. ‘Nope. Absolutely not. Stop right there.’

‘Please.’

‘ _No_. This is not some teen drama, I am not having any ‘makeovers’ from you.’

‘You are determined to ruin my fun.’

‘I am determined to feel like myself tonight.’

‘Well at least borrow the top. You know. _The Top_.’ Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

‘I-’

‘You look fucking fit in The Top. Everyone looks bloody amazing in The Top. I should probably be canonised for even considering lending it to you.’

‘Gin I-’

‘Don’t want to hear it.’ Ginny dragged Hermione through the flat to her room. ‘All I want to hear you doing is telling me I am the best friend you will ever have and you will do whatever I ask this evening if I let you wear The Top.’

‘I am never telling you that.’

‘Worth a try.’ Ginny chucked the top at her. ‘Change. It’ll go well with those jeans. Melin, Malfoy is going to _die_ when he sees you in this. Forget _I’m a baby that’s not talking to you,_ he’ll be falling at your feet.’

‘ _Ginny_.’

‘Come on. Strip for me like you’d strip for that pointy little ferret.’

‘ _Gin!_ ’

‘Hahaha oh Salazar, how saucy have you been with him to turn _that_ colour?’

‘If I look like I want to die it’s because I do.’ Hermione pulled her t shirt off and replaced it with the top, glaring at Ginny.

‘Oh! See! The Top on you - someone bring me a fan and glass of ice cold water. All hail The Top.’

‘Hello? Is it safe to venture outside the living room?’ Ron’s voice drifted through the flat.

‘Oh _finally_. How convenient for him to appear just as we’ve finished setting up.’ Ginny raised her voice. ‘Ron you swine, you haven’t helped at all!’

‘I was at work! Are Harry or Hermione here?’

‘I’m here!’ Hermione called.

He appeared in Ginny’s bedroom door, bottles in hand. ‘Muggle beer for you both?’

‘Are you telling me you’re not getting started with a Gin Twist?’ Ginny said, mock-indignant.

‘I want to be able to feel my face.’ Ron replied firmly, taking a swig of beer.

‘Rude.’ Ginny said.

‘But fair.’ Hermione took one of the proffered beers.

‘You both look nice. Shall we go and put some music on? I hate this bit before everyone arrives.’

‘ _You_ are not in charge of the music.’ Ginny shook her bottle at him menacingly. ‘We want people to dance.’

‘I’m good at the music!’

‘No. You’re not. Bill sent a playlist and we’ll be sticking to that.’  

‘You’ll always think Bill is coolest, even when he’s old and wrinkly.’ Ron pulled a face.

‘Second coolest.’ Ginny took a swig of the beer he’d handed her. ‘I’m a pro Quidditch player and I’m going out with Harry _fucking_ Potter. I’m clearly the coolest.’

‘Well-’

‘And then Bill. And then a tie between Charlie and George I think. Then Percy. Then you.’

‘I rank below Percy?!’ Ron looked appalled.

‘Of course you do. He’s going places, a rising star at the Ministry - those sharp robes, that bright future in the corridors of power. A clear fourth placer behind Georgie and C.’

‘Why can’t me and Perce be tied last, at least?’

‘Because you asked that question.’ Ginny laughed.

‘You’re the worst. Why do I live with you?’

‘I make a good roast.’ Ginny said cheerfully.

‘Well I do the potatoes, which is the most important part. You just coast on my culinary greatness.’

‘Whatever helps you sleep at night Ronniekins.’ Ginny shrugged.

Ron pulled his wand out of his back pocket and flicked a Rictusempra at her. Ginny folded over with helpless laughter.

‘No - no - Ron! Stop it-  haha - please! I - oh shit, stop it Ron! My mascara - will - run - RON -’

She gasped.

‘I think you’ve made your point.’ Hermione tried not to laugh.

Ron flashed her a grudging smile and stopped the charm, throwing up a Protego just in case.

Ginny wiped her eyes and smiled at him affectionately.

‘Oh look at you. So sweet with your little shield charm. I’m not going to do anything _now_. I’ll wait til you’re absolutely smashed later, obviously.’

Ron grimaced, and let his wand fall to his side. ‘Hopefully those bloody Gin Twists will render you incapable.’

Ginny grinned widely. ‘Oh I wouldn’t bet on _that._ ’

‘You’re evil.’ Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her out of Ginny’s room. ‘Come with me and be safe on the sofa.’

‘You can’t use Hermione as a human shield all evening! I have plans for her!’ Ginny called after them.

‘Good Godric, that sounds terrible. If you need hiding at any point, let me know.’ Ron said cheerfully, flopping onto the sofa, which had been pushed back against one of the walls.

Hermione fell beside him and crossed her legs. ‘Thanks. Might take you up on that.’

‘How’s work?’

‘It’s alright I think. You haven’t told anyone I’m-’

‘Oh relax, no, of course not. That’s why I’m asking now before anyone gets here. Come on, how is it?’

‘A bit slow actually. Robards has this thing about me doing stuff because I’m not an Auror-’

‘What?! You’ve got more experience against dark magic than most of those prats in the Auror office.’

Hermione laughed at his indignant expression.

‘Seriously! You’re brilliant. He’s clearly an idiot. _Accio beer_.’ Ron summoned two more bottles from the kitchen and flicked off the caps with the end of his wand. ‘Down the last of that one and have this.. Honestly, what is he doing? What a twat.’

‘I brought it up with him today because he’s sending Harry and Malfoy back out into the field next week, and he agreed to let me speak to someone in the DoM on Monday.’

‘Oh. Okay. Well that’s good.. Is that good?’

‘Yeah I think so. Or it’s a start at least.’

‘Good then. I’m sorry Robards is being a wanker. I do think when things get a bit more.. official with you and MLE it’ll be a good move for you.’

‘Do you think?’

‘Of course. Your remit will be so much larger there. Everyone knows pretty much all sway over any policy comes from MLE. You’re going to be a boss, and the sooner Robards knows that the better. Let’s drink to it. To proving Robards wrong.’

He held out his beer bottle and she laughed and clinked its neck with her own bottle.

‘To proving Robards wrong.. Hey Ron?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Don’t listen to Ginny. I’ve always thought you’re the coolest Weasley by far.’

\---

 

Fast forward four hours, and the flat was a very different place. Although people had spilled into the corridor, bedrooms and kitchen for chatting, the main event was the living room. No more sitting on the sofa for Hermione and Ron - it was taken up by witches and wizards engaged in serious flirting whilst everyone around them in the living room danced, loose limbed, to Bill’s playlist. Ginny and George were at the centre of it all ( _of course_ ), whooping and whirling around anyone close enough. Hermione pulled away to lean against the fireplace, desperately needing to recover from the dizziness dancing with George induced.  

It had been a good night so far.

She’d enjoyed herself chatting with everyone who had arrived earlier in the evening - Luna and Neville especially - and in the last 45 minutes or so, the dancing had really heated up.

But she couldn’t help glancing over at the fireplace each time the flames burned green.

And it was pissing her off.

_You’re not that girl._

_Stop it. Enjoy yourself until he gets here._

The flames roared next to her and she couldn’t help her eyes jumping to them. A familiar scruffy black head of hair emerged and Harry stepped into the room, alone.

_Alone._

_Hmm._

She grabbed an unopened beer from on top of the fireplace and pressed it into his hand, pulling him into a hug.

‘Hermione!’ He shouted in her ear to be heard above the music, hugging back. ‘What’s all this?’

‘Robards said you’re going back out into the field on Monday.’

‘I managed to wear him down.’ Harry grinned.

‘Be careful though? Patronus me?’

‘Hey yeah yeah, of course. Now isn’t this supposed to be a party? I’ve only just finished, I have had it up to here with work. No more work talk. Come on, dance with me.’ He shrugged off his Auror cloak, threw it over the back of the sofa (‘Oops, sorry - as you were’ when it fell on a couple engaged in some particularly vigorous kissing), and started to dance in that jerky disjointed way she loved him for.

‘HARRY!’ George yelled, throwing an arm around his shoulder and slamming what looked worryingly like a Gin Twist into his other hand. ‘Good to see you mate. You’ve got some catching up to do. Drink up.’

‘George I-’

‘Weeeeeeee LIKE TO DRINK WITH HARRY, COS HARRY IS OUR MATE. AND WHEN WE DRINK WITH HARRY, HE GETS IT DOWN IN 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 -’ Hermione watched her friend make a face of despair, but everyone dancing in the living room had paused to watch and Harry, never one to disappoint a crowd, shrugged and tipped his head back to down the Gin Twist.

‘- 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 and a half - 1 and a quarter - WAHEY! He survived Ginny’s bloody awful drinks - the Boy Who Lived everyone!’ George bellowed, as the room cheered obligingly.

It was into this chaos that two Slytherins stepped.

They exchanged a bewildered look, dark brown eyes darting to laughing blue ones.

The room quietened slightly for a brief initial moment, until Ginny barrelled towards them, two paper cups in her hands, stamping pointedly on George’s foot as she passed.

‘Theo! Blaise! You came! Drink!’  

‘You invited-’ George began, incredulous.

Incredibly, the look she threw him over her shoulder was enough to make him stop.

He shrugged and turned back to the rest of the room.

‘Well come on you lot - don’t be so boring. Turn the music up.’

Someone on the other side of the room did as suggested, and noisy mayhem returned, led by George, who was Accio-ing more drinks to force upon Harry.

‘Hello you bastards.’ Hermione gave Blaise and Theo a hug, even though a small part of her still wanted to hex them for whatever they had planned.

Blaise was looking over her shoulder in a predatory way, surveying the room full of Harpies hungrily, and Theo was giving her a mock-offended glare.

‘Charming. We come to this, this.. _this_ , and that’s our greeting?!’

‘I was led to believe this _this_ was your idea.’

Ginny coughed pointedly. ‘Not all his idea.’

Theo grinned wolfishly, then winced at the start of a new song. ‘Is there anywhere we can go that isn’t for dancing?’

‘Do you not dance Theo?’ Ginny asked playfully, pulling at his free hand in a half dancing motion.

‘Not to _this_.’ He wrinkled his nose.

‘This is why girls don’t like you-’ Blaise started.

‘Girls like me! I’m a fucking curse breaker!’

‘Yeah yeah that’s what you’re always saying. Evening Hermione.’ Blaise said smoothly. ‘Draco here yet?’

‘Evening. Nope.’

‘Interesting. Well I’ll come find you when he does. In the meantime, any witches it’s worth me talking to whilst this miserable prick goes to hide in the kitchen?’ He sniffed the Gin Twist he’d been handed and placed it on the mantelpiece with suspicion, taking an unopened beer from the side instead.

‘I’m sure we can find you-’ Ginny began, cutting off as the flames once again flared green. She pulled Theo out of the way by the sleeve as two Hufflepuffs from the year below made their way into the room. ‘You’re stood right in front of the Floo idiot, let them in-’

‘Well it’s not my fault you don’t have a proper welcoming space, it’s just a room full of sweaty bodies-’

‘I didn’t see you offering up Nott Manor-’

‘Right, as _if_ any of this lot would go there. Now come on, take me to this place where I don’t have to dance.’ He looped his arm through hers and Hermione tried not to let the alarm bells ringing in her head at the sign of their familiarity show on her face.

_Nothing that comes of that friendship will be good._

‘Hermione. How was your day?’ Blaise placed his hand on the wall beside her head and smiled in that disconcerting way he’d had nailed since about third year.

‘Yes good thanks.’

‘Any reason?’

 _Well. My boss is hatching a plan to patch things up with, or at least make it appear as though nothing is wrong with, your prat of a best friend. Said best friend and MY best friend are being parcelled off to hunt for Death Eaters in Eastern Europe in a matter of days. And your other best friend is with one of my other best friends, plotting what will surely be the most embarrassing thing I’ll be involved in this year. It might even top the McLaggen incident._ ‘It was sunny.’ She said finally, as way of explanation. ‘How was yours?’

‘Boring. I’m glad it’s the weekend.. Muggle beer’s alright, isn’t it?’ He said with slightly surprise, drinking some more.

‘Of course it is. Butterbeer is way too sickly.’

‘Look at that, we agree on something.’ He laughed.

Taking advantage of the good natured smile on his face, she leant closer. ‘I’ve heard you have some kind of plan for tonight. I’d appreciate it if you don’t put it into practice.’

He pulled back, looking at her face thoughtfully. ‘Nope. That’s not how deals work.’

‘Fine. What are your terms?’

‘Well it’s going to be tricky for me because it would be so fun to engage in a little matchmaking.’

‘What are your terms?’

He tapped a finger against his lips. ‘Well.. Daphne?!’ His eyes widened in surprise as the beautiful witch stepped out of the fireplace next to him.

She shot him a magnificent scowl. ‘Blaise.’

‘Looking delightful as always.’ Blaise held out a bottle of beer and ignored the glare she was giving him. ‘Don’t suppose you know if Pansy’s coming tonight?’

‘I’m not speaking to you until you owl her back, you arrogant arse. Piss off.’ She snapped viciously, before straightening her spine and turning to Hermione with a bright smile. ‘Hermione. Let me help you escape.’

‘Escape.’ Blaise scoffed. ‘We’re having a nice enough time aren’t we Hermione?’

Daphne, true to her word, acted as though he hadn’t spoken and instead just pulled Hermione away.

‘Rude!’ Blaise called after them.

‘He is such a twat. Right! Let’s party. I may need to drink a pint of vodka to get through this.’

‘That’ll probably taste nicer than Ginny’s cocktails.’

‘Ooh cocktails, sign me up.’

‘They taste like paint stripper.’

‘That’s exactly what I’m after. Lead the way.’

Hermione led her to the kitchen, weaving between the people crammed into the hallway.

Theo and Ginny were not in the kitchen. Hermione tried not to feel concerned.

‘I would never have thought people living somewhere so small would host a party like this. Why didn’t they rent a room somewhere?’ Daphne wondered out loud.

Hermione tried not to laugh. _Ah Purebloods._ ‘Have you never been to a house party?’

‘I’ve been to parties at people’s houses.’

‘Do you mean balls at people’s manors?’

‘I think that was meant as a joke but you’re actually not far off the mark.’ Daphne smiled ruefully. ‘You must think we’re so odd.’

‘No no. Just.. different.’

‘Right. Different.’ Daphne laughed a lovely laugh, and Hermione winced.

‘That wasn’t meant to sound like that, I-’

‘Oh relax Hermione. Don’t pull that face - you’ll wrinkle. Hello Longbottom!’

‘Greengrass?’ Neville and Susan were standing by the jugs Ginny had made of Gin Twist, each holding a bag of sugar and looking slightly guilty. ‘We’re trying to make it a bit more palatable.’ He said by way of explanation. ‘The most recent batch is a bit..’

‘Rancid?’ Hermione suggested.

Susan laughed and leant forward to squeeze Daphne’s hand. ‘It’s nice you came Daphne, I didn’t know you knew Ginny or Ron really.’

‘It’s a new thing, it was nice to be invited.’ If Daphne was taken back by Susan’s friendliness she didn’t show it. ‘I haven’t seen you since, well, probably since last year of Charms at school. How are things?’

‘You’re probably right, gosh seven years. Isn’t it funny how quickly time goes.’ Susan mused. They began to chat amicably about what they’d been doing since school and Hermione felt some of the tension she’d been holding in her shoulders ease.

Neville passed her a cup. ‘Try this? I think it’s better but my tongue feels kind of, I don’t know, numb? So it’s hard to tell.’

Hermione took a sip and tried not to cough. ‘Bloody hell, how much gin is in this?!’

‘I wouldn’t look in the recycling bin now. Too many empty glass bottles for this early in the night.’ He said grimly. ‘Ginny’s fairly decent at potions. I’m sure she does this on purpose.’

‘I think the sugar has helped a bit.’ Hermione offered.

Neville laughed and opened the fridge. ‘That’s kind but there’s no salvaging this. Bleurgh. Beer?’

‘Yes please.’

‘Nev, go long!’ George shouted from the corridor.

Neville frowned slightly, bottle in his hand, weighing up the distance.

‘I’m not sure that’s-’

‘You’re a badass, throw the beer!’ George called cheerfully.

Neville shook his head, smiling, and threw the beer across the kitchen. George caught it, stretched his arm above his head to give a thumbs up and danced out of view.

‘Was that George Weasley?’ Hermione heard Daphne ask Susan. ‘He looks different. Not as gangly.’

Neville heard it too. ‘Sounds like there might be an attempt at some interhouse romance tonight.’ He whispered.

‘It does a bit.’

‘Just one attempt do you reckon?’ He looked around the room.

‘Depends. Are you going to try your luck with Hannah again?’

‘Depends. How many of these do you think I’d need to drink before I think that’s a good plan of action?’

‘Oh Neville, you don’t need to drink anything for that to be a good plan of action.’

‘She wouldn’t want to move to Hogwarts.’

‘You’re not asking her to marry you.’ Hermione pointed out.

He laughed. ‘True. Oh Hermione, I miss sneaking down to your office for cups of tea.’

‘I miss that too.’ It had been rubbish when Neville decided to quit being an Auror and take up the Herbology post at Hogwarts.

‘There is this thing though, which I hear is pretty good for when you miss people. I think it’s called the Floo network.’ Neville grinned.

‘Fine. Next week. I’ll Floo over for a cup of tea. Or you can Floo to me.’

‘Come to me - the greenhouse is nicer in summer than your pokey office.’

She had to bite her tongue to stop herself saying that she would actually be in Harry’s office, and nodded instead. ‘Deal. Now go find Hannah. Good luck.’

‘Are you going to go and find Malfoy?’

She blinked at him, taking in that he knew about her and Malfoy. _The bloody Daily Prophet_.

‘Yes, later on I think.’ She said carefully, watching for his reaction. If Malfoy had been an idiot to her at school, he’d been an utter bastard to Neville.

Neville nodded thoughtfully. ‘I thought so. Good luck with him in that case. Hopefully we’ll both have good news to share over that tea, eh?’

 

\---

It was another two hours before she tried to go near the kitchen again. The number of people now crammed in the flat was bordering on ridiculous, and changing room seemed to take about half an hour.

But the mantelpiece supply of slightly warm beers had run out and needs must, so she’d been forced to try and navigate her way to the fridge. It was on her way there that she saw Ginny, Theo and Harry in the bathroom.

She paused in the corridor.

‘I thought Potter was bringing him!’ Theo was saying defensively.

‘I entrusted getting him here to _both_ of you, did not you coordinate?’ Ginny whispered furiously.

‘Oh no no. I am playing no part in whatever this is about to become, I thought that was already clear.’ Harry said quickly, raising his hands slightly defensively. ‘I am Switzerland. Right here, absolutely not getting involved.’

Theo and Ginny looked at him with confusion and he sighed.

‘Oh come _on_ , I know for a fact both of you had to attend Muggle Studies. Do you really have no reference point for that?’

‘What is your fiance rabbiting on about?’ Theo asked Ginny dismissively.

‘Some kind of analogy for how he is not going to help.’

‘Neither are either of you! Just leave them alone. Both of you have done more than enough by engineering a situation with plenty of booze and nowhere for them to escape to. Sit back, let things unfold.’ Harry said pleadingly.

‘But he’s not _here_ is he?’ Ginny folded her arms.

‘He needed some space after this afternoon. That is completely fair enough. You two need to back off if he comes-’

‘IF!’ Theo and Ginny cried in unison.

‘Yes _if_.’

‘Potter what did you do!? I had him agreed that he was coming after last night!’ Theo wailed.

‘This isn’t a game!’ Harry said looking annoyed. ‘He’s had a shitty afternoon, and it would be completely valid for him not to feel up to stepping into this. Particularly with you two being so shady. And don’t get me started on Zabini and whatever he has planned.’

‘Merlin I hate it when you lecture me.’ Ginny muttered.

‘Only when you know I’m right. You’re being a stirrer and I get that it’s fun but it’s not the best thing to do for your friend.’

Ginny sighed and nodded.

Theo looked betrayed. ‘Just like that you’re giving up?!’

‘I am not giving up! I’m just recognising that he is talking _some_ sense.’ Ginny said grudgingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘It is beyond bizarre that you two ever thought it was acceptable to get this involved anyway. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be. If it’s not, then it won’t be. Just back off and leave them to it.’

‘Well I’m not making any promises.’ Theo said snottily. ‘And don’t pretend you didn’t want this too Potter.’

‘Yes.’ Harry folded his arms. ‘I like Hermione and I like Malfoy and if they like each other, I’d support that. But I’m not _meddling._ No one should be.’

‘Are we meddling? Or are we just _helping things along_?’ Theo said in a needling voice.

Hermione’s head reeled.

_This is too much._

_I need to sort this out by myself._

_Now._

She looked around the corridor wildly until her eyes landed on two blonde witches a few people along, one nodding sagely and talking about something that looked very serious indeed, whilst the other looked utterly bewildered.

‘-and that was when we caught it, the Dandyleaven.’ Luna was saying as Hermione got closer.

‘A Dandyleaven?’ Daphne repeated with uncertainty. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard of one of those...’

‘That’s not a surprise really because- oh! Hermione! You look like you’ve just shaken the last of those Wrackspurts from your head.’

_Hah. My brain does actually feel far less fuzzy._

‘Do you know what Luna? I think you might be right.’

‘Of course I am, you do sometimes struggle with them but when you manage to clear them out, you always have the same look of unstoppable focus.’ Luna said sincerely.

‘Well, thank you. Do you mind if I borrow Daphne?’

Luna nodded happily and Daphne pushed herself off the wall, took Hermione’s hand and weaved through some of people to the hallway.

‘Luna’s an.. Individual character.’ She said politely.

‘She is.’

‘What did you want to talk about?’

‘I was wondering if I could ask a favour?’

‘Growing up with those prats you know are my friends has taught me not to promise favours until hearing what they are, but I don’t think you’ll be asking anything untoward so, yes. Of course. What can I do?’ She asked curiously.   

‘Do you have Malfoy’s address?’

Daphne’s polite smile broke into a grin. ‘Oh! Yes! Are you going to escape?’

‘I hope so.’

Daphne chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. ‘Do you need me to provide a distraction?’

Hermione laughed. ‘It’s very kind of you to offer, but I think I’ll be able to slip away unnoticed without needing any distractions.’

Daphne sighed. ‘I’ve just always wanted an excuse to do that for someone.’

‘Next time?’

_I hope to God there’s no next time for this situation._

‘Next time. It’s 17 Kensington Palace Gardens.’

Hermione couldn’t help but choke out a hollow laugh. ‘Malfoy lives on _Kensington Palace Gardens?_ ’

‘Of course he does. His family has had property there since it was built.’ Daphne said without blinking.

 _Right_.

‘ _Of course_ they have.’ Hermione muttered.

‘Have you not been there before?’ Daphne looked asked, looking slightly intrigued.

‘Well yes. But not by Floo.’ Hermione blushed.

‘Fair enough.’ Daphne lowered her inquisitive gaze and nodded, and Hermione found herself once again grateful for her dedication to good manners. ‘Well, good luck. Are you sure you don’t want a distraction?’ She added, slightly wistful.

Hermione smiled slightly. ‘Did you have something in mind?’

Daphne gave her a slightly wicked grin. ‘Let’s be honest, the only person you need to distract here is Theo. He’s being boring and won’t dance so I was thinking dancing with George Weasley in a way that would make him blush might distract him, _and_ teach him a lesson about being an utter bore.’

Hermione laughed and shook her head. ‘The trouble with that is after the last few hours, I would give anything to watch that, not use it for a getaway that I can’t witness.’

‘Oh sweet Salazar, has he been completely awful? He can be such a prat sometimes.’

‘Nah it’s fine - I just wouldn’t stop anyone who is planning to manipulate him for their own amusement for the rest of the evening.’

‘How very refreshingly vengeful.’ Daphne giggled. ‘Oh bugger Blaise is prowling over. Here, let’s do the next best thing and I’ll just dance with you to the fireplace as cover.’ She grabbed Hermione’s hands and began to dance backwards through the people dancing in the living room, pulling her into the crush of bodies.

Somehow she navigated them to the fireplace, and grabbed some Floo powder, motioning for Hermione to hold out her hand whilst glancing around surreptitiously.

‘The coast is clear, go!’ She whispered, stepping to the side.

Hermione squeezed her hand gratefully, threw the powder in and ducked down into the fireplace.

‘17 Kensington Palace Gardens.’  

The flames roared around her ears and all of a sudden she was stepping out into his living room.

He was cradling a glass of golden liquid, his white blonde head bent over staring down at it blankly.

He didn’t look up at the sound of someone coming through the fireplace. ‘Theo-’ He began in a weary voice.

‘I’m not Theo.’ She said quietly.

He looked up in surprise. ‘Granger?.. You came through the _Floo_?’

‘Thought I’d give Kreacher the night off chauffeuring duties.’

‘How did you get my address?’

‘Daphne.’

‘Ah right.’

There was a pause.

‘You’ve really scuppered Theo, Ginny and Blaise’s plans by not showing at that party yet.’

He let his head roll back, face scrunched up in distaste. ‘What a nightmare.’

‘You were wise to stay away.’

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. ‘I’m always wise Granger.’

_Are you serious?_

‘That is patently untrue, isn’t it?’

He sighed and pulled himself to his feet. ‘We need to talk don’t we?’

‘Yes.’ She felt slightly taken aback - she’d anticipated needing to spend more time trying to pin him down.

‘Do you want a drink?’

‘Yes please.’

‘Firewhiskey alright? It’s a good one.’

‘That sounds nice.’ She said awkwardly, remembering the last time she’d come here and where she’d ended up.

_Probably not going to be thrown onto the kitchen table tonight._

He gestured for her to sit but she followed him to the side and stood opposite as he poured her a drink. She watched him, intrigued.

He wasn’t as hostile as he had been over the last week. There was no passive aggression to his silence. He just seemed tired. His shoulders were sloped and his hair was slightly messy in the way she’d come to associate with stress or sex.

_God I want to run my hands through it again._

‘How did it go this afternoon?’ She asked.

He didn’t reply, but she saw a particularly weary sadness in his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, saying nothing, and then he handed her a drink and sat down, still without saying a word. She remained standing, watching him swirl the liquid in his glass.

‘I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet.’ He said carefully. ‘But.. it has made me realise I’ve been an absolute idiot. I was going to come and find you, I just needed to.. steel myself first.’

He looked up at her with an expression that made her stomach twist.

‘I’m sorry. I’ve been an absolute prick all week. I shouldn’t have ignored and avoided you for days, I shouldn’t have told you I was over whatever _this_ is because I’m not, and I really shouldn’t have stormed off without giving you a chance to explain what you were feeling on Monday.’

 _Wow_.

There was a long pause where he waited for her to speak, and she just stared at him.

‘Are you actually speechless?’ He looked shocked.

‘No. Yes.. I.. _I’m_ sorry - you’ve been surprisingly open with me about your feelings and it was silly of me to panic and think that putting things on pause was a good idea. All of a sudden it felt very.. _real_ \- Robards knew, and we were working together, and I couldn’t focus on this case, and I realised I that I actually do really like you, and I just, freaked out. But it wasn’t a thought through plan. It was actually pretty ridiculous, asking if we could put things on pause.’

There was another pause.

One corner of his mouth was starting to curl. ‘You really like me?’

‘Is that all you’re taking from this?’

‘Present tense though?’

‘Yes present tense. I’m here aren’t I?’

He stood and crossed the room, laughing slightly. ‘I’m just so relieved. I thought I’d ruined it.’

‘You thought _you’d_ ruined it?’

‘Of course I did! I was the one that stormed off and ignored you for days!’

‘But I was the one who started everything by making a stupid suggestion in the wrong way!’

‘But you only wanted to make that stupid suggestion because I’d been pushing my luck even though I _know_ how important working hard is for you.’

‘But- hang on. Are we arguing about why we’re each more to blame?’ She asked, her lifted arms frozen in an argumentative position.

He poured another drink and leant back against the wall next to her.

‘I’m more to blame - I was carrying it on when you were trying to repair things. You know what you were saying that time in the greasy spoon about Mr Darcy and Elizabeth? When you were pretending not to fancy me?’

‘I wasn’t pretending.’

‘I’m going to need to find something to do as a signal for when I know you’re lying but can’t be bothered to remind you, once again, that you’re a shitty liar.’ He rolled his eyes. She pinched his arm but he carried on talking without reacting to it. ‘Do you remember what you were saying?’

‘About what?’

‘I was saying that I was Mr Darcy and you were Elizabeth. And you were saying it could be the other way round.’

‘That’s not really what I was saying, was it?’

_As far as I can remember I was being pretty clear on neither of us being either of them.._

He waved his hand as if that wasn’t important. ‘You basically were. Anyway, this whole thing has really brought me around to that.’

‘I really don’t think that’s what I was saying-’

‘Details details.’ He said dismissively. ‘You know that bit when Elizabeth tells him his defect is a propensity to hate everybody?’

‘Of _course_ I do. It’s one of the most famous lines.’

‘Okay then Know It All, what comes next?’

‘He tells her that hers is to wilfully misunderstand everybody.’ _Don’t you try and Know It All me._

‘Ten points to Gryffindor.’

She slapped his arm. ‘So..?’

‘Well I was willfully misunderstanding you.. I was only doing it to be stubborn in the end.’

‘We were in reverse. I was stubborn to start with.’

‘We have got to sort that out. I prefer winding you up and then kissing to actually fighting with you.’

‘Me too.’ She said softly and he gave her a brilliant smile that sent a jolt of warm heat to the bottom of her stomach. ‘Bit disappointed you haven’t given me any socks this time.’

He laughed. ‘If I’m going to give you an item of clothing every time I screw up, you’re going to need to move out of Grimmauld Place, because there’s no way you’ll be able to store everything there.’

‘It was both of us screwing up.’ She reminded him.

‘Yeah good point, where are my Muggle sweets?’

She laughed even though she knew he probably wasn’t even joking.

He stepped closer and laid a hand on her hip, experimentally. ‘I have to be honest. That went better than I thought it would.’

‘It did, didn’t it?’ She tried not to look shocked but she knew he’d seen it.

He laughed again and cocked his head to one side. His eyes were running across her in a way that made her face feel hot.   

‘But if we didn’t have an angry fight, does that mean we can’t have angry make up sex?’

‘Err-’

‘Because if so, I’d say there’s a fairly strong argument for making sure we have entirely got this out of our system. You know, thoroughly exorcised it.’ His crooked grin lit up his face.

_Merlin, that face._

‘Umm-’

Something in his eyes shifted, and he leant in slightly. ‘Witch, if you ever want it to end, all you have to do is fucking say. As a bloody Gryffindor I would’ve expected you to just come out and tell me, not skirt around it whilst wringing your hands, pretending it was all only a temporary idea.’

She folded her arms and tried to play along. ‘Well you would’ve known that I wasn’t saying it to end things if you had just stayed to listen, instead of storming off like an angsty teenager.’

‘You could’ve tried a bit harder to tell me. I thought one of your things was that you’re stubborn.’

She knew he was still joking, but she felt a prickle of irritation. ‘I did! You weren’t listening! I tried to explain but you’ve been such an egocentric, self-centred wanker that you weren’t listening.’

His eyes widened slightly and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. ‘I haven’t been listening? _Me_?’

‘No!’

‘What about you?’

‘Me?!’

‘The reason you’ve been so freaked by ALL of this is because you don’t trust me. Which is ironic because the only time I’ve lied to you was this week, when I said I was over it. All of the other times I’ve been completely open with you. I’ve spent the last two weeks telling you how I feel. And you know what kills me? The whole time I _knew_ you couldn’t work out whether to believe me or not.’ He was still smiling but he looked slightly tight around the eyes and she couldn’t ignore the truth of his words.

It stung.

‘I didn’t know you still liked me.’ He said when she didn’t reply.

‘Well you should’ve listened.’  

‘You’ll never trust me. Whatever I do, you’ll never believe what I say..’ This didn’t feel like a game anymore. His smile had dropped and he was looking at her with an expression she could only identify as close to wistful. ‘Why can’t you learn to trust me?’ He whispered. ‘Why? Potter did.’

She swallowed. ‘Well you weren’t fucking around with Harry’s feelings.’

‘I was trying to protect my own feelings because to be honest, I thought I’d been too fucking open with you. I felt vulnerable and you stamped all over.. me.’

_Stamped all over you?! Oh no fucking way am I letting you get away with that you absolute wanker._

‘Stamped all over you?! I wasn’t doing any stamping you idiot, I was scared of things getting mucked up and so I tried to think of something to prevent that but you fucking cut me off and then spent the rest of the week avoiding me, long before I got the chance to do any stamping!’ She yelled.

‘I’M SORRY.’ He yelled back immediately. ‘I’m sorry.. I’m sorry about this week. I didn’t mean it when I said I was over it, I’m not fucking over it...’ His voice trailed off.

_Oh._

_Right. Yes. You did say that before._

_Why are we arguing again?_

‘I’m sorry too.’ She paused and frowned slightly. ‘I didn’t mean to upset you when I asked about pausing things, and I went about it all the wrong way - I knew it at the time, but by then it was too late.’

‘I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions and made it too late.’

‘I’m sorry I find it hard to trust you.’

‘I’m sorry for all the things I’ve done that make you feel that way.’

‘This isn’t a fucking competition!’ She snapped.

‘Just accept my bloody apologies!’ He snapped back, grabbing her shoulders.

She tossed her hair back, lifted her chin and glared up at him. His face suddenly seemed very close.

‘Fine. Accepted.’

He tilted his head down and narrowed his eyes. She tried not to look at his straight nose and soft lips.

‘Do you actually?’

‘Oh yes because the best way to get someone to accept an apology is by shouting and fucking manhandling them.’

‘I’m sorry my method of apology isn’t to your taste-’

‘It’s not to anyone’s taste you utter-’

Suddenly his hands were at either side of her face and his lips were on hers and she could feel her body leaning back into his.

He pushed her down onto the sofa, kissing hungrily as he pressed her onto her back. A warm heat was starting to curl in her lower stomach and she felt a thrill run down her spine at the small moan he gave when she pulled him on top and wrapped her legs around his waist.

‘Merlin Granger, you weren’t supposed to take it seriously.’ He murmured against her mouth.

‘Me! Neither were you. Wanker.’ She muttered.

‘Feeling pretty fired up now though, right?’ He grinned and she fought with the urge to slap him. ‘You’re so hot when you’re all wound up.’ He dipped his head to suck her jaw, laughing at the gasp she accidentally gave.

‘Is that why you’re always being such an insufferable prick?!’

‘Obviously.’ His lips were tracing a pathway under her jawline to her earlobe, which he began to suck at the same time as slipping his hand under The Top and running his fingertips across the skin of her stomach. She couldn’t stop her back arching up and he pulled back, slightly breathless. ‘Sweet Salazar, you always look so good when your eyes are flashing at me, all angry.’

‘I’m sure that says something worrying about you.’

He laughed softly and looked at her searchingly.

‘I’ve been a mess all week. I really am sorry.’

She leant forwards to catch his mouth with her own. ‘I really am sorry too.’

‘Let’s not do that again?’

‘Deal... Did this hurt?’ She ran her fingers over his faded Dark Mark and he watched her with a bemused smile.

‘Sorry, I get you all heated up with a fake but also bit too close to the bone fight so we can have amazing angry make up sex, and you decide it’s the right time to ask me about my fucking Dark Mark?’

She blushed. ‘Well you obviously don’t have to answer I was just wondering-’

‘Yes. It hurt. On a par with the Cruciatus.’

She nodded, digesting the information that he’d been Crucio-ed too.

‘Can we stop talking about my terrible past so I can get into your underwear, please?’

She laughed and pulled his head back to hers, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He responded enthusiastically, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth in a way that made her head swirl, and she only noticed the green flames roar in his fireplace out of the corner of her eye slightly too late.

‘DRACO? Do you- oh!’ Theo’s voice rang out into the room. Malfoy groaned and sat up slightly, whilst Hermione shifted awkwardly beneath him.

There was a pause, where Theo’s face in the flames eyed them with what looked like irritation.

‘Theo will you please kindly _fuck off_?’ Malfoy said crisply.

‘Have you made up then?’ Theo demanded, pouting slightly.

‘You could try to look a bit less disappointed.’ Malfoy suggested.

‘I was looking forward to putting my plan into motion.’ Theo huffed.

‘Your friends are the worst.’ Hermione whispered.

‘I heard that!’

‘You had a plan?’ Malfoy had narrowed his eyes.

‘To _help_ you.’

‘To _amuse_ you.’

‘That would have been a very small and tiny side benefit.’ Theo said firmly.

Malfoy glared.

‘Who would’ve thought that you didn’t need a party to iron things out?’ Theo said musingly.

‘Harry, Ron, Daphne-’ Hermione began to count them off on her fingers.

‘Okay okay.’ Theo interrupted. ‘Are you coming?’

‘To the party you engineered to put what I’m sure would have been a fucking travesty of a plan into action?’ Malfoy said incredulously.

‘Yes.’

‘Do you not see anything odd about that?’

‘Well it’s only all of your friends gathered in one place.’ Theo replied snottily.

‘He does have a point.’ Hermione said carefully. _Maybe it could actually be quite fun._

Malfoy looked at her in surprise. ‘You’d be happy to go back there, but with me?’

She pinched his arm. ‘We discussed this before. I’m not bothered about who knows about us.’

He looked at her face closely and had just opened his mouth to say something when Theo cut in.

‘Daphne is dancing with George _Weasley_. If you don’t come right now I am climbing in the fireplace and staying at yours for the rest of the night.’

‘Just go over and dance near her. She’s probably just pissed off that you won’t dance.’ Malfoy suggested.

‘I can’t dance to this music.’ Theo made a face. ‘This is my hour of need. Please come.’

Malfoy looked over to Hermione with the start of a grin. ‘If we pause things here you’re not going to get some silly idea about putting things on pause generally are you?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Oh no don’t worry, it wasn’t how _slow_ you were being that was freaking me out.’

‘Touche.’ He pulled himself off the sofa and offered her his hand to get up. She knocked it out of the way and pushed herself up after him. ‘Contrary witch.’ He muttered, but she could tell he was trying not to smile.

‘Oh excellent! Okay, I’ll get out of the way.’ Theo disappeared from the fireplace.

‘Oh no wait, I can’t go in this.’ Malfoy said quickly.

‘What on earth do you mean? You look fine.’

‘I never look _fine_.’ He said scathingly.

She stepped back and pretended to scrutinise him.

‘Hmm yes you are a bit crumpled.’

He scowled and laughed at the same time. ‘I just want to change into a shirt-’

‘Do _not_ change into a shirt. You look nice. You look right for this kind of thing. Look, I’m in jeans.’

‘This is right for this kind of thing?’ He echoed disparagingly, plucking at his jumper. ‘Merlin, where are we going?’

She grinned. ‘A Weasley house party. A Malfoy is about to attend a Weasley house party. How do you feel about that? Breaking centuries of family tradition?’

She expected him to grimace but instead he laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the fireplace. ‘Bloody lucky.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof - sorry for the mini hiatus there, life has been a bit full on (in a good way!) and i wanted to make sure i'd given this chapter enough time before sharing. thanks so much for sticking with me through the angst-y last few chapters (your comments have been brilliant), hope this makes up for it and you enjoy! x


	31. Head Over Heels

**Head Over Heels**

 

If the room had quietened for Theo and Blaise, it was stone cold silent when Hermione and Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace.

People were still swaying but had started to look over with surprise, and the song that had been playing was in the process of fading out.

_Damn you Bill, I swear your party playlists usually mix into the next track smoothly. Is this really the only song where you forgot?_

‘Why’s it gone so quiet-’ Ron was making his way through the living room door. His eyes fell on Hermione and Malfoy, frozen in front of the fireplace whilst everyone watched, and he sighed.

‘Classic. Of course Gin and Harry have disappeared...’ She heard him mutter, before he raised his voice and strode over.

‘Come on mate, let’s get you a beer.’ He threw his arm around Malfoy’s shoulder and steered him towards the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Hermione as he did so. She could feel the tension in the room ease at his words, and at exactly the same time, the next song started and everyone seemed to remember where they were and began to dance again.

_Come on mate._

_Definitely the coolest Weasley._

She watched Ron and Malfoy retreating to the kitchen, the bright red hair next to brilliant white, the freckles on Ron’s arm contrasting with the smooth pale skin on the back of Malfoy’s neck.

 _A Malfoy at a Weasley house party_.

‘You came back. Reunited?’ Blaise appeared from nowhere at her elbow, sounding bored.  

‘Yes.’

‘Well.. Fine. I mean it’s a shame that my plan is now pointless, I was looking forward to it. But, whatever makes you happy I guess.’ Blaise sighed in a long suffering way, and poured himself a firewhiskey that Hermione knew was probably worth the combined salaries of half the people dancing.

‘Will I get to know your plan now it’s pointless?’

‘Hmm do I get anything in return?’

‘Nope.’

‘Not even one measly kiss?’

‘Definitely not even one measly kiss.’

‘Don’t see any reason to tell you then.’

She decided to call his bluff. ‘Fine. I’m not really that bothered anyway.’

Blaise cocked his head. ‘It wasn’t anything that you wouldn’t expect.’

‘So you were just going to flirt with me to make Malfoy jealous?’

‘Oh yes, just flirt.’ Blaise nodded with a sincerity that was definitely false.

_Right._

_Looks like I dodged a bullet there then._

‘Fuck off were you only going to flirt.’ Theo said cheerfully from behind them, happier now he’d realised Blaise had been foiled too.

‘I would’ve liked to see you try anything more.’ Hermione muttered.

‘I would’ve liked that too.’ Blaise said smoothly and she fought the urge to hit him.

_What an utter prat._

‘I thought I’d just go for the simplest, most effective method.’ Blaise continued. ‘Unlike _you_.’ He tipped his glass at Theo, who just smirked.  

Hermione narrowed her eyes. ‘Why, what were you planning?’

‘Nothing.’ He said in a sing song voice.

‘Well you might as well tell me because there’s no point doing it now, is there?’

‘Is there not?’ He tapped his lips as if musing it over.

 _‘Theo_.’

‘I want to have some _fun_.’

‘Well go and dance with Daphne instead.’

His eyes flickered over to the growing group of dancers that Daphne was lost in. ‘I can’t dance to this.’ He said for what felt like the sixth time in the last two hours.

‘Snooze you lose.’ Blaise said with a shrug, giving one of Ginny’s team mates a wink over Theo’s shoulder.

‘To George Weasley.’ Theo said sorrowfully. ‘He’s tall and funny and charming. I’m fucked.’

‘Charming? _George_?’ Hermione repeated.

He just nodded morosely in reply. Blaise tsked loudly and pushed past him to make his way over to the Holyhead Harpy that had caught his eye.

‘You know George has been going out with Angelina Johnson for years, right?’

‘Oh?’ Theo looked slightly hopeful.

‘Maybe you should be putting some more time into plotting your own romance, rather than mine.’

‘But that isn’t fun, it’s just stressful.’

She shoved his shoulder. ‘Go. I’m getting a drink, do you need anything from the kitchen?’

His eyes were fixed on Daphne. ‘No no I’m good thanks.’

‘You’re not just going to stand here watching like a creep are you?’

‘No.’ He said huffily. ‘I’m going to go over, just not yet. There’s no rush.’

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

What she found there took her by surprise.

Malfoy was sat on the kitchen table, smoking out of the open window whilst Neville was cross legged on the kitchen counter next to him. Neither of them looked at her, and she watched, mystified, as Malfoy offered his cigarette to Neville, who nodded and took a long thoughtful drag.

‘Well. It’s something I’m still looking into to be honest. I’ve planted it and it seems to be coming along okay - better than the one I tried last time Luna got back, something in the soil wasn’t right then. This one seems to be doing alright - I could try bringing it later this weekend.’ Neville was saying.

Malfoy looked genuinely pleased. ‘That’s great. I really think it’ll make a difference - the Fanged Geranium got it nearly to the right shade, but it wasn’t spot on and I need it to be spot on. So you think it is possible to grow at Hogwarts in the long term? On a bigger scale?’

‘Hmmm. I mean it hasn’t been done before but that’s no reason to not try. This one seems to be doing well.’

‘See that’s what I like about you Longbottom, nothing’s out of the realms of possibility.’

_That is actually a pretty spot on observation about Neville._

_Sounded suspiciously like a compliment too.._

‘Hah. Flattery will get you anywhere Malfoy.’ Neville laughed.

‘I’m serious. If you think it’s worth trying, let’s try it. Do you reckon McGonagall will let you?’

‘Ah yeah, Minerva’s a sweetie. I just won’t mention you.’ Neville winked at Malfoy, who laughed.

‘Ah fuck. Still need to win her over do I?’

‘Of course you do, you were such a little shit at school. And now you’re here, corrupting Her- Hermione! Hi!’

Neville had the decency to turn bright red as his eyes fell on her.

Malfoy was grinning wickedly.

_Clearly delighted people think he’s corrupting me. Of course he loves that._

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them both, and poured herself another drink.

‘Are you two plotting?’ She asked lightly.

‘Maybe a little bit.’ Neville said sheepishly.

‘We’re not _plotting._ We’re planning.’ Malfoy stretched one long leg out so it hung off the end of the table. ‘Longbottom’s letting me know if he thinks it’s possible to grow something I need for a potion.’

‘Oh really? What potion is that?’

‘Just something I’ve been working on.’ He shrugged nonchalantly. ‘Hit a bit of a stumbling block but we think we’ve got the answer. This guy knows his Herbology.’ He tipped his glass to Neville, who shook his head with a smile.

‘I mean it is kind of my job Malfoy, you patronising git.’

‘Didn’t have to talk to me about it though.’

‘Well, you can be quite convincing when you’re asking for things pleasantly, instead of throwing Leg Lock curses around.’ Neville said evenly.

‘Ah… yeah fair.’ Malfoy looked shame-faced. ‘Listen Longbottom-‘

‘Oh shh. I didn’t say it to get yet another apology from you, lighten up.’ Neville held up a hand.

_Malfoy has apologised to Neville? More than once?_

‘So what is this plant?’ She asked.

‘Exploding Geranium.’

‘Oh.. like a Fanged Geranium?’

‘It’s in the same genus yes.’ Neville nodded.

‘I haven’t heard of it before..’

‘Well it’s native to Nepal, and they don’t farm it - it’s just wild, so that’s probably why. It is pretty obscure.’

‘Ohh right. Has it ever been grown outside Nepal?’

‘Well not so far as I can work out. But if we can get the acidity in the soil right it shouldn’t be too hard - I can control the climate in the greenhouse. In theory it’s possible, and it seems to be going okay with the two I’m trying to grow at the moment.’

‘Couldn’t you just ask someone there to send you some?’

‘Too volatile for magical travel so their Ministry won’t export it.’ Malfoy answered this time, looking annoyed.

 _Classic Wizards_. ‘They could use Muggle shipping.’ She pointed out.

‘I asked about that and they won’t allow it - they say the rate of explosion is too high so the risk to the International Statute of Secrecy is too great.’ Malfoy frowned. ‘So fucking frustrating. If we can bypass them by growing it in Hogwarts it won’t take too long to get sent down to London.’

‘But if the rate of explosion is too high for Muggle shipping from Nepal, aren’t you just taking the same risks here to get it down from Hogwarts?’ Hermione said slowly.

Neville and Malfoy exchanged a glance and didn’t reply.

‘Does anyone else know about this plan of yours? Anyone in the Ministry for example?’ She asked suspiciously.

Neville stared down at his drink whilst Malfoy looked out of the window, both of them avoiding her eyes.

‘That’s a no then?’ She said sharply.

‘Don’t tell Potter. Please. Not yet. There’s no point making a big fuss if it doesn’t work anyway.’ Malfoy said quickly.

Neville nodded. ‘It’s nothing really, it’ll only be one or two plants. Luna brought us back some cuttings whilst she was out there-’

‘You said it was too volatile to transport magically! Luna must’ve Portkeyed home!’

‘She wasn’t in any danger!’ Neville leapt off the counter and put his hands on Hermione’s shoulders. ‘I wouldn’t ask Luna to do anything that would put her in any danger, you know that! They were dried out cuttings from a dead plant, not a live one. The seeds inside are still useful but the actual plant was dead - like, like a poppy?’ He said frantically.

She folded her arms. ‘This sounds like a really bad idea.’

‘It only sounds like that to you because you don’t know anything about the plant.’ Malfoy huffed, still sat on the table.

Neville winced as Hermione turned her head slowly to glare at him.

‘I mean, if anyone is going to know how to handle is safely, it’s Longbottom.’ Malfoy amended hastily.

 _Hmmm_.

‘Honestly Hermione, we’re being careful. It’s two plants max and I’ll be the one bringing them down - Malfoy’s right, I do know how to handle it safely.’

There was a pause whilst she digested the news that Malfoy and Neville were working together to grow an illicit dangerous plant for an as yet undisclosed potion, and Luna had been the person roped into gathering the cuttings.

 _Not three people I would’ve put together to be involved in a secret project._  

‘I don’t know if I’m convinced.’ She said finally.

‘But you won’t tell anyone at the Ministry? Not yet?’ Neville said hopefully.

‘I am a person at the Ministry!’ She muttered.

‘Well yeah, but so is Malfoy.’ Neville pointed out.

_Yes, Malfoy. The architect of all of this._

‘True. Since when were you so reckless with the rules?’ She turned to him.

‘Since I decided the benefits of getting this potion right would be far better for the Ministry than me not trying. Better to go to them with the finished product than a plea to try making it.’ He replied firmly.

‘What is it?’

‘Based on your reaction here, I think it’s best if you don’t know until it’s finalised.’  

_That is so annoying._

‘Just tell me. What are you making?’

Instead of replying he just smirked and tapped the side of his nose knowingly.

_Wanker._

‘Come on Malfoy, just tell me.’

‘Well I could do.’ He took a long drag of his cigarette and shot her a seductive smile. ‘But what would I get in return?’

_Unbelievable._

‘I’m going to go and find Hannah..’ Neville said awkwardly, walking out of the conversation backwards.

‘Just tell me what it is.’ She said stubbornly, moving to stand in front of the table he was on, her arms crossed.

‘I’m not against telling you, I just want to know what we’re trading.’ He flicked the cigarette out of the window and ran the tips of his fingers along her folded forearms.

Irritatingly, the hairs on her arms started to stand on end under his touch.  

_I bet he fucking notices._

He grinned at her impishly.

_Of course he fucking noticed._

‘You are so annoying.’ She said huffily.

He unfolded her arms and pulled her closer to the table. ‘It’s part of my charm.’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure about that.’

‘I will tell you in exchange for-’

‘I’m not giving you anything in exchange for the truth, this is not a-’

‘Negotiation? I was under the impression it very much was.’ He smiled and it made her feel warm.

‘You are such a-’

‘A kiss and for you to say what you said earlier about actually really liking me again. That’s my price.’

_Oh. Well._

‘I was expecting something a bit less..’

‘Romantic? Thoughtful? Smooth?’ He suggested.  

‘Sweet.’ She finished.

He pulled a face. ‘I’m not sweet. I’m exciting and impossible and full of hidden depth. I’m not fucking sweet.’

She laughed and leant forwards so their noses brushed. ‘I actually really like you Draco Malfoy.’ She whispered, before closing the gap to press her lips against his.

He deepened it immediately, smiling against her mouth, his hands moving to the dip of her waist. She felt a surge of happiness, and let her body sway into his and her arms snake around the back of his neck. His hands were sliding down her hips and his hard body was pushing against hers and -  

Theo’s voice made them break apart for the second time that evening.

‘Oh ho lovebirds! Not defiling the Weasley’s kitchen table, are you?’

‘Fuck Theo. You have the worst timing.’ Malfoy groaned, pulling away from the kiss to glare at his friend.

‘It’s a talent.’ Theo said cheerfully.

‘How did it go with Daphne?’ Hermione asked, reluctantly removing her arms from Malfoy’s neck.

‘Ahhh, I need to drink more before I can subject myself to trying to dance to that awful din.’ He grabbed a jug of Gin Twist and poured himself a cup.

‘Do you need us to formulate a plan for you?’ Malfoy said sardonically.

‘Oh fuck off.’ Theo threw his drink back and poured another.

‘Speaking of which, tell us what you had planned, come on.’ Hermione pushed herself up onto the counter Neville had been sat on.

‘It’s only a matter of time until you want to show off what how fucking genius it was.’ Malfoy muttered.

Theo looked between them as if deciding, drained his cup and grinned. ‘You know me better than I know myself Draco.’

‘Go on then.’

‘What do I get in return?’

_Well that sounds familiar._

‘You’re such a prick.’ Malfoy tipped his head back against the wall.

‘How can you say that when just now you-’ Hermione began.

‘Alright alright. What do you want Theo?’ Malfoy said quickly.

Theo hummed thoughtfully. ‘I’ll mull it over.’

‘I’m not writing you a blank cheque for whatever you want. Decide now.’

Theo pouted. ‘Okay… You have to come and see Re-’

‘If you’re about to say _Rebel Without A Cause_ just stop. I’m not seeing it _again_.' Malfoy said flatly.

Theo opened his mouth and shut it again abruptly.

Hermione laughed and he gave her a sulky look before turning to Malfoy. ‘You say again like that as if-’

‘Two weeks ago! That was the last time we went, two weeks ago! I am not going again.’

‘It’s a classic!’  

‘Yes but there are only so many times in one month I can watch the same classic over and over again.’ Malfoy scowled in what Hermione thought was, ironically, a magnificent impression of James Dean.

‘So you fancy yourself as Jim Stark, Theo?’ She asked.

‘Of course not, that’s Draco all over.’ Theo scoffed, nodding to the glaring blonde. ‘Look, all brooding and angsty and pushed into something he finds himself disagreeing with because of honour-’

‘Please stop.’ Malfoy said.

‘I-’

‘Plato?’ Hermione suggested.

‘No!’ Theo looked aghast. ‘I don’t want that ending!’

‘He was going to say Judy.’ Malfoy said humorlessly.

‘Oh?’ Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

‘I was not.’ Theo huffed. ‘I don’t think I’m like any of the characters, I don’t enjoy it because of that - I think they’re actually all pretty relatable.’

‘Oh shut up Theo. Everyone wants to be Jim, don’t pretend-’ Malfoy began.

‘SEE. You love it. Come with me.’

‘I’m busy.’ Malfoy said evasively.

‘This is your fault. He doesn’t want to lock down a Friday or Saturday night with me because he wants to be free for you.’ Theo waved an accusatory finger at Hermione.

‘That’s not true!’ Malfoy spluttered.

‘Ah don’t even bother.’ Theo waved his hand dismissively.

‘I’m not going again, not this soon.’ Malfoy said stubbornly.

‘Then I’m not telling you about my plan.’

‘I’ll come with you.’ Hermione offered.

Theo looked at her in surprise. ‘You would?’

‘I would.’

‘You might not after hearing what I had planned.’ He laughed.

‘Take it or leave it.’ Hermione shrugged.

There was a pause. ‘Fine fine yes please do. We can go next week and then after that I’ll fill you in on exactly-’

‘Oh no, not so fast. You’re telling us your plan first.’ Malfoy said with a hollow laugh.

Theo sighed. ‘You must get your suspicious streak from your father, your mother is a perfectly-’

‘Enough.’

Theo grinned. ‘Alright alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Merlin, that boy is _so touchy_ -’

‘For fuck’s sake Theo will you please just-’

‘I’m getting to it. I just think it needs a bit of a quick preamble, because err with hindsight it sounds a very little, very tiny bit, more dramatic when I say it out loud -’

‘ _Theo_ -’

‘Chill the fuck out Draco. All I was going to do was essentially err, kidnap Hermione and then pretend to you that it was something to do with the DoM.’

_What._

Hermione and Malfoy stared at him in silence.

_What the literal fuck?!_

Theo coughed slightly awkwardly. ‘Brilliant, eh?’

‘What?’ Malfoy said icily.

‘Like I said, sounds worse than it would’ve-’

‘What the fuck Theo!? That is not okay!’ Hermione exploded.

‘Oh I would’ve just taken you to the White Wyv and given you a good book to read whilst you were there, nothing sinister.’ Theo said lightly.

‘Why the DoM?’ Malfoy said tightly.

‘Ah see I was reading a report on Potter’s desk the other day-’

‘That is beyond unacceptable.’ Malfoy snapped.

‘Well… Would we say that?’

‘We would!’ Hermione cried.  

‘I should throw you to Robards for even entertaining shit like that.’ Malfoy said venomously. ‘You could’ve brought the entire Auror office down on your head, you stupid prick.’

‘Nu-uh. Quidditch World Cup starts pretty soon, you and Potter are practically the only Senior Aurors free.’

‘Theo, these are fucking ongoing cases. Secret ongoing cases.’ Malfoy hissed. ‘This isn’t a game. It’s actually really fucking dark stuff and you can’t just muck around with it, especially not with your surname, you absolute idiot.’

‘It would’ve worked though. You would’ve finally remembered how much Hermione means to you and you would’ve stopped being such an absolute twat-’

‘I actually cannot stay here and listen to you without throwing a fucking hex your way. Move.’ Malfoy pushed himself off the table and swept out of the kitchen, throwing Theo one last glare.

‘Godric, he is always so bloody dramatic.’ Theo poured another drink.

‘That was a shit plan Theo. You don’t know, or at least I should fucking hope you don’t know, the half of what the DoM are potentially mixed up in.’

He sighed. ‘Well no. But it sounds bad, which I think would’ve made my plan very effective.’

‘There is so much that is problematic about deciding kidnapping someone is the best way to get someone else to realise their feelings, I don’t even know where to begin unpacking it.’

‘Maybe don’t?’ Theo suggested.

‘Why couldn’t you just pick something normal, like Blaise?’

‘I’m Theo Nott. I wouldn’t pick something normal.’

Hermione grabbed the Gin Twist jug from his hand and filled her glass. ‘You’re an utter dickhead.’

‘Fair.. I suppose you’re not up for organising which viewing we go to at the moment then?’

‘ _No_.’

\---

 

_Theo fucking Nott._

She felt close to sending a flock of canaries his way so decided it was best for his sake to part ways and head to the living room to dance. That was where she stayed for the next hour or so, voguing out her frustration with Dean and Seamus until it all got just a bit too hot and she needed a bit of a break to cool off.

For the second time that evening, she saw Luna’s head nodding with great sincerity from her position on the floor of the corridor as she spoke to a blonde headed companion - this time though, shockingly, the head next to hers wasn’t Daphne’s.

It was Malfoy’s.

And he didn’t look like he was insulting her.

_Malfoy and Luna? Having a normal conversation? Well. A conversation at least._

Intrigued, Hermione wandered over.

‘I always preferred observational,’ Luna was saying dreamily, ‘But I imagine you liked theoretical?’

‘Well..’ Malfoy was looking thoughtful. ‘I liked them both. I probably found theoretical more engaging intellectually, but I’ve rarely felt the same kind of awe as when I was doing observational. I loved astrometry and celestial mechanics.’

‘Oh yes, you did that presentation on stellar parallax at the start of sixth year.’ Luna was nodding. ‘Hi Hermione, come sit with us. We’re talking about stars.’

‘Well, Astronomy.’ Malfoy said quickly.

_Hahaha does he think Astronomy sounds cleverer than stars?_

Hermione sat next to him and Luna smiled at her with that look that always made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It was like she could see exactly what people felt - not what they were thinking, what they _felt_.

‘It’s sad really, because Draco couldn’t take a NEWT on it, being in Azkaban.’ Luna said with sympathy.

Malfoy was looking down, drawing circles on the wooden floorboards, and just gave a funny little nod. Hermione let her fingers nudge his, and he glanced up and gave her a small, tight smile.

‘What subjects do you think you would’ve taken?’ Luna asked gently.

Malfoy looked a bit caught off-guard and Hermione worried for a moment that he was going to snap at her. Instead he just frowned slightly in thought, and said in a quiet voice, ‘Well definitely Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Charms, probably Defence Against the Dark Arts as well.. Would’ve been helpful..’  

‘You are an Auror.’ Luna nodded.

Hermione expected him to correct her with a snotty _‘Senior Auror actually’_ , but he just nodded.

‘What did you take?’ He asked.

‘Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Apparition. Rolf and I have to Apparate quite far distances sometimes so that one comes in very handy.’

‘That’s a lot.’ He blinked.

‘Ravenclaw.’ She shrugged. ‘We normally take seven. Hermione took seven too.’

‘Oh well of course.’

‘You probably could’ve opted to take seven too if you’d been there.. What was your favourite subject before everything happened?’

‘Potions.’ He said immediately. ‘What was yours?’

‘Care of Magical Creatures. Even if the curriculum was somewhat limited.. Your second favourite?’

‘Astronomy probably.’

‘Do you have a favourite constellation?’ Luna asked.

_Ah no Luna. Really?_

‘Is it bad to say Draco?’ He grinned at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

_So predictable._

Luna looked pensive. ‘Why is it your favourite?’

‘Well it’s circumpolar and I quite like a never setting constellation-’

‘Of course you do.’ Hermione muttered.

He flashed her that crooked smile and continued, undeterred. ‘- and obviously it can be seen all year as well, so it’s one of the big guns. The old northern pole star Thuban will be our pole star again in, what, 21000? So it’s a constellation that bounces back after a knock to its pride. And the other stars in it are really beautiful as well - you know, like Alrakis and Edasich.’

‘Edasich..’ Luna hummed. ‘That’s the one that’s twelve times the size of the sun, right?’

‘Yes that’s it. So it’s pretty great... Also, it’s named after a dragon and it’s my name.’ He finished, a bit sheepishly.  

‘Well I don’t think it’s bad to say it’s your favourite then.’ Luna concluded.

‘Thanks.’ He shot her a genuine smile and Hermione felt something inside her chest shift, watching him interact with Luna in such a sweet way. _If 15 year old Malfoy could see himself now..._

‘Your mother is a Black - I imagine she taught you quite a bit when you were younger? Is it true there’s a solarium at Malfoy Manor that you can use for stargazing?’

He nodded. ‘There is.’

‘I didn’t see that last time I was there.’ She said lightly.  

He flinched. ‘Oh fuck. No of course you didn’t.. I.. I am really sorry about that Luna.’

‘It’s okay, I know neither of us wanted it to happen.’ Luna said gently. ‘Maybe I could come and see the Solarium some time?’

‘You’d really come after -’ He paused, and shifted his incredulous tone to a polite one. ‘I mean, yes of course. I don’t live at the Manor, but my Mother would love to show you I’m sure, and I could come along. I haven’t watched the stars there for months. She knows a lot more than I do.’ He looked slightly numb. Hermione tried to imagine Narcissa Malfoy interacting with Luna and found she just couldn’t picture it.

‘Well that would be lovely. Your mother is a formidable witch. If a little stiff.’

Malfoy laughed. ‘Yes, I guess she can be a bit stiff.’

‘I imagine it’s her Pureblood upbringing.’ Luna mused.

‘Yes probably.’

‘Do you think that’s why you prefer someone more passionate and warm? Because you’re a bit rubbish at being formal, Draco.’

‘Oh.’ He looked taken aback. ‘Right. I guess so?’

‘Hermione is pretty much the opposite of everyone in your family, isn’t she?’ Luna tilted her head to look at Hermione, who didn’t respond and just continued to watch the conversation in silence, intrigued at how it was playing out.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably, the tips of his ears pink. ‘Err.. yes I guess so.’

‘I think it’s lovely.’ Luna said happily, patting him on the arm. ‘You were never _bad_ Draco.’

He stared at her and Hermione felt like the weight of her words were sinking into him. ‘I wasn’t?’ His voice cracked slightly.

Luna shook her head. ‘Oh no. You were spiteful and arrogant and entitled, but you weren’t _evil._ It’s nice that you and Hermione have put aside your differences - you balance well.’  

‘We do?’

‘You do. Don’t you think Hermione?’

_Errr._

_We argue quite a bit.. I find him infuriating.. I’m sure he finds me irritating too._

‘I’m not sure what you mean by balance.’ Hermione said awkwardly.

‘Neither of you overpowers the other one. You both have strong auras, you’re both stubborn, you’re both clever. You can each hold your own.’ Luna said thoughtfully.

_I’ve never thought of it like that before._

‘Is that balancing?’ Malfoy wondered aloud, seeming more comfortable.

‘Of course. The scale isn’t tipping unfairly either way.’ Luna said mystically.

‘I see.’ Malfoy looked bemused. ‘So you think there’s a good future for us then Luna?’

‘I like Divination but I’m not a Seer.’ Luna said noncommittally. ‘I’m only observing that you both seem happy at the moment and that makes logical sense. I couldn’t help but notice neither of you have any Wrackspurts, and you’re usually both plagued with them.’

‘Wrackspurts?’ Malfoy repeated.

_Ohhh wrackspurts._

_My cue to leave._

‘I’m going to get a drink, do either of you want -’ Hermione began before Ginny suddenly appeared, looking a bit flustered.

‘Luna!’

‘Oh hello Ginny. Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine but err Rolf’s fallen asleep in the bath and I think it’s best if we do something about getting him home before George finds him and seizes on a pranking opportunity that’ll be too good to miss.’

Malfoy laughed and Luna just nodded thoughtfully.

‘Oh dear. Poor Rolf, I did think something like this might happen.’

‘You did?’

‘Well neither of us have really drank since leaving for our trip.’ Luna said calmly.

‘Oh right, yes that probably would do it.’

‘Especially if he was braving Gin Twists.’ Hermione muttered.

‘What was that? Delicious bracing Gin Twists?’ Ginny said loudly, pretending not to hear.  

‘Bracing? _Bracing_ Gin Twists? That adjective doesn’t work there.’ Hermione shook her head.

‘And it’s not really even a half rhyme is it? Bracing, braving?’ Malfoy added.

Ginny stared at them both. ‘What have I created?’ She whispered.

‘Well you’ve cheered on the romance of two of the most precise people you know, so I guess it’s not that unexpected.’ Luna said serenely, drawing herself to her feet. ‘Shall we go and get Rolf?’

Ginny sighed. ‘Yes come on let’s-’

‘OH WELL WELL WELL. Who do we have here?’ A loud voice floated above the heads of people standing in the corridor.

‘Oh shit. He found him.’ Ginny frowned. ‘Come on - we don’t have long.’ She pushed some people out of the way to dive across the corridor.

‘Well, I think I should probably follow. It was nice to chat Draco, good luck with the Geraniums. Hermione, I’ll see you soon?’

‘Yes definitely, Floo call me.’ Hermione nodded.

Malfoy gave her a slightly awkward wave from the floor and Luna bounced after Ginny.

‘Should we help do you think?’ Malfoy asked.

‘Hmm… Nah. Ginny’s the best person to handle George.’ Hermione said, just as the tall Weasley appeared suddenly next to her.

‘Ginny’s the best person to _handle_ me is she, Hermione? _Handle me._ I’m not some kind of zoo animal.’

‘Could’ve fooled me.’ Malfoy muttered darkly. She elbowed him subtly, glancing up at George, who didn’t seem to have heard and was instead laughing at Theo, who was approaching cautiously with a very meek expression on his face.

‘Hey Draco, can I bum a cigarette-’

Malfoy gave him a silencing glare, stood abruptly, gave George a tight nod and then stalked away without saying a word.

‘Ouch. Someone’s in the dog house.’ George said cheerfully to Theo, who threw his hands in the air and started to hurry after his best friend.

‘Draco, _wait_ , I-’

‘It seems like Theo Nott’s having a shit night.’ George observed.

‘I get the impression he tends to bounce back. He’ll be fine.’ Hermione said drily.

‘Oh _you’re_ pissed off at him too. How come?’

‘Urgh I’d really rather not get into it. And no offence George, but I’d really rather not get into it with you - the crux of the issue is his lack of understanding how serious something work related is and using it for his own amusement so err, you know probably you’re not the best audience.’

‘I feel like your completely insincere “no offence” suggests you were actually intending to offend with that, but no skin off my nose. What’s the point of anything if it’s not amusing?’

‘Lots of things that aren’t amusing have a point!’

‘Like what? True love across the barricades?’ He said sardonically.

‘Oh shut up.’

‘Want a drink?’

‘Will you stop being annoying?’

‘You _know_ that’s a promise I could never make.’ He offered his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. ‘Right, now come on. Come clean.’ He threw an arm around her shoulder and steered them both into the kitchen.

‘Come clean?’

‘You’ve slipped something from the WonderWitch line into Malfoy’s beer haven’t you? The pale little Pureblood prat was struggling to keep his eyes off you earlier when you were dancing with Dean and Seamus.’

‘Oh piss off George.’

‘Good Godric! You actually _like_ him don’t you!?’

‘And what if I do?’

‘He’s a Malfoy! He’s _Malfoy..._ He was horrid to you at school.’

‘He was.’

‘So what? He’s changed?’

She laughed. ‘Well he’s still Malfoy and he’s still fucking irritating and snobbish and ridiculous… But he’s also funny, and sharp, and surprisingly-’

‘Good in bed?’

‘ _Sweet._ He’s surprisingly _sweet_.’ She hit his arm.

‘Bloody hell. Malfoy’s a little sweetheart.. Oi Ron? Ron get your scrawny arse over here!’

‘Fuck off George.’ Ron said cheerfully from the other side of the kitchen.

‘Accio Ron! Aaaaaaccio Ron!’ George cried merrily.

Ron threw his arms in the air and crossed the kitchen, giving his brother an exasperated look. ‘You are such a twat. What do you want?’

‘Do you love Malfoy too or is it just Hermione?’

‘He’s alright.’ Ron shrugged.

George smacked his hand against his forehead. ‘OH. Silly me. I thought Hermione had slipped Malfoy some Amortentia earlier, but now I see it’s actually _him_ that’s spiked both of _you_.’

‘Where is Angelina tonight and why aren’t you with her?’ Ron said forcefully, giving George a shove.  

George laughed happily and poured two more cups of Gin Twist, thrusting them into Ron and Hermione’s hands. ‘It seems to me neither of you have had enough to drink. Bottoms up!’

‘I’m not drinking any Gin Twists tonight.’ Ron pulled a face.

George grinned wickedly. ‘Wrong!’

‘I’m not!’ Ron’s voice jumped up slightly.

‘It’s not actually that bad now.’ Hermione took a hesitant sip.

‘I think that says more about how much firewhiskey we’ve drunk than the quality of Ginny’s concoction.’ Ron said sadly, taking a nervous gulp himself.

‘Mr Nott will have a glass, won’t you?’ George gestured to Theo, who froze in the kitchen door frame.

‘Weasley.’ He nodded and Hermione tried not to laugh at his face.

‘Come and have drink Nott. Tell us why you won’t dance with that lovely girlfriend of yours.’

Theo went pink, and although he opened his mouth no words came out.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

_Theo Nott is about to get a taste of his own medicine._

‘Well?’ George demanded, pouring more Gin Twists and handing them round, business-like. ‘She’s a lovely dancer, what’s wrong with you?’

‘She’s not my girlfriend.’ Theo muttered, wandering over and taking a cup.

‘But you want her to be.’ George said knowingly.

Theo grimaced and threw his drink back in one. ‘It’s complicated.’

‘Godric you Slytherins are so boring when you’re acting like tortured souls.’ George refilled his cup. ‘Do you want my advice?’

‘No.’ Theo said grumpily.

Hermione spluttered out a laugh, and Theo glared.  

George placed a hand on Theo’s shoulder in a fatherly way. ‘She just wants to dance mate. Dance with her.’

‘I don’t-’

‘Have fun?’

‘I have fun!’

‘Not at the moment though. Come on, Notty. I’ll show you how.’ George sprang off the counter and steered Theo out of the kitchen.

Ron leant over to Hermione.

‘The master becomes the student.’

‘I think it’s supposed to be the other way around.’ She laughed.

‘Ah you know what I mean.. Seriously, what’s with everyone this week? Something’s been put in the water in Diagon Alley, must’ve been, all this romantic advice everyone’s doling out.’

Hermione giggled and poured another Gin Twist.

Ron let out a low whistle. ‘Uh oh. You just reached for that jug unprompted. That spells the end of the night for you, my friend.’

‘Do you want one?’

‘Yeah go on then.’

‘Maybe the end of the night for us both then.’ Hermione grinned and refilled their cups.

‘Race to the bottom?’ He suggested, knocking his cup against hers in a clumsy cheers.

‘As long as it doesn’t end up in you stripping and running through London.’

‘I won’t if you don’t kiss Cormac McLaggen.’

‘He’s not here is he?!’ She said in horror.

‘Not yet. But that would be fun - I’d like to see what Malfoy does.’ Ron laughed. ‘Come on then, go!’

_This is an exceptionally bad idea._

They both tipped their heads back and tried to down their drinks - something Hermione had always been utterly crap at.

Ron obviously won.

‘I win!’ He cried, delighted.

‘You don’t win any actual thing though!’ She pointed out, refilling their cups.

‘Oh.. No, I don’t. Damn.’ He frowned.

She laughed.

‘The glory is enough for me.’ He said unconvincingly.

She laughed at his expression fondly. ‘My silly best friend.’

‘My clever clogs best friend.’ He smiled and tipped his cup to her.

‘Where’s our other best friend?’ Hermione asked.

‘Probably in the living room doing disgusting things to my sister’s face.’ Ron pulled a face.

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand. ‘Let’s go and find him.’

‘You always want to hug us when you’re drunk. It is definitely the reason my game was off for years. Luckily for me Susan wasn’t easily scared.’

‘Your game.’ She scoffed.

‘I’m serious, no witch was coming close with Hermione bloody Granger cock blocking me at every turn.’ He laughed.

‘I suppose you would’ve been a regular Casanova if I wasn’t such an affectionate drunk?’

‘A casawhat now?’

She started to pull him backwards to the door and walked smack into someone coming into the kitchen.

‘Oh! There you are!’ A warm hand snaked its way around her waist.

 _Oh._ _There YOU are._

Maybe it was something to do with the Gin Twists but she felt almost worryingly elated at hearing the happiness in his voice.

She leant back into his tall lean frame and turned her head slightly to catch sight of his face.

‘You’re so pretty.’ She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. ‘Are you wasted Granger?’

‘No!’ She said hotly.

‘You two have been out here downing Ginny’s poison haven’t you?’

‘That doesn’t sound like something we’d do, does it Ron?’

‘Us? No no. Definitely not.’ Ron shook his head firmly.

‘Share?’ Malfoy prised the cup from her hand and drank deeply.

‘Did Draco Malfoy just ask you to share?’ Ron asked Hermione, staring at Malfoy with open fascination.

‘He did.’

‘I think I need to sit down. _Malfoy._ Sharing.’

‘Well technically it was _me_ sharing. And Malfoy taking.’

‘Huh. Malfoy taking. Not that new then.’

Hermione giggled again at him.

‘Are you two finished?’ Malfoy said snottily.

‘Mate.’ Ron grinned. ‘If the way you’ve been acting tonight is any indicator, you’re going to have to get used to putting up with a lot worse for a lot longer. We all noticed that honestly sickening expression you had on your face earlier, when you were pretending not to watch Hermione dance.’

‘Sweet Salazar Weasel, you’re trashed.’ Malfoy said dismissively, but the tips of his ears were pink for the second time that evening.

‘Maybe a little bit. Why, are you not?’

‘Malfoys don’t get-’

‘Bollocks. I did those tequilas with you a few weekends ago. Malfoys definitely get trashed. Maybe that’s what we need now actually, I swear..’ He broke off and started to rummage in different cupboards. ‘... we’ve got some.. Somewhere..’

‘Do you not keep it in a specific place?’ Malfoy asked in a tone judgmental enough to earn him a pinch from Hermione.

‘Well when we first buy it, yeah, but once it’s been opened no one’s ever really in the right frame of mind to return it to its original place… A-HA.’ He brandished a bottle ominously. ‘Hermione?’

‘No no, I’m sticking to Gin Twists.’

‘That’s a pretty low bar.’ Ron grinned.

‘Still marginally higher than tequila.’

‘Knock yourself out.’ He handed her the jug of Gin Twist with a shrug.

‘Don’t actually, I want you awake later.’ Malfoy whispered in her ear, dropping his hand so his fingertips traced her hip bone through her jeans.

Her stomach flipped.

‘We don’t seem to have any lemons left.’ Ron was saying from the fridge. ‘You alright with orange?’

‘Oh I’ll definitely be awake.’ She whispered over her shoulder, giving him a grin.

Malfoy made a funny noise and pressed himself closer.  

 _‘Malfoy?’_ Ron had turned around and folded his arms.

‘Hmm?’ Malfoy said without looking away from Hermione.

‘Bloody _hell_. Would you like a slice of orange?’

‘Why would I want that?’ Malfoy asked, confused.

‘BECAUSE THERE’S NO LEMON.’

‘No need to shout Weasel.’

‘No orange for the ferret then.’ Ron cut himself a rough segment, and put the orange back in the fridge.

‘I don’t need any orange.’

‘Good luck with this then.’ Ron laughed.

‘Weasley, this is a fucking mug.’ Malfoy stared at the mug Ron had handed him. Hermione peered inside. There was probably a triple measure in there, but it was hard to tell.  

‘Yep. One the count of three?’

‘Well about that orange-’

‘1 - 2 -’

‘Weas-’

‘3!’ Ron said cheerfully, knocking back his tequila.

Malfoy, obviously desperate not to be outdone, threw his back at the same time and Hermione felt him shudder.

‘Salazar’s rod that was _vile_.’ He spluttered. ‘How much did you pay for that tequila?! Two sickles?!’

‘You’re such a baby. Sure you don’t want one Hermione?’

Hermione took a determined sip of Gin Twist and shook her head, trying not to laugh at the expression on Malfoy’s face.

‘I’m going to find Harry to dance.’ She said firmly, heading for the door.

‘I can dance.’ Malfoy said suddenly.

Ron laughed. ‘One more for luck Malfoy?’

‘Fuck no. Keep that stuff away from me.’ Malfoy grabbed the jug of Gin Twist from the side and filled the mug, knocking it back in one.

Ron started to make chicken noises and motioned flapping his wings.

Malfoy glared at him. ‘Fine. One more. _One._ ’

‘Yes!’ Ron said gleefully, motioning for the mug Malfoy was holding.

Hermione watched them do three more shots before announcing she was going to the living room.

 _One more indeed_.

They both nodded at her a little woozily but made no attempt to follow, so she left them there and followed the sound of whooping that was coming from the living room.

It was, unsurprisingly, coming from George Weasley’s mouth. He spotted Hermione at the door, pushed his way to her and dragged her into the mass of dancing bodies.

‘I KNEW all he had to do was dance with her, idiot.’ He said triumphantly, pointing across the room. She looked over to see Daphne pressing Theo up against the wall, kissing him in a very enthusiastic way that did not look like it would go down well in Pureblood circles at all.

‘Young love.’ George sighed happily. ‘Where’s your little love bird?’

‘Doing tequila with your brother in the kitchen.’

‘Oof. That’s not going to end well for poor Susan.’ George grinned.

‘It’s not Susan’s problem if Ron’s night ends earlier than planned.’

‘Well no, she doesn’t _have_ to deal with it, but she’s so much nicer than both of us that we know she will.’

‘True. Where is she?’

George shrugged and then laughed at something over her shoulder. ‘Watch out, incoming!’

‘HERMIONE!’ Ginny threw herself onto Hermione’s back, who (despite Gin Twist impaired reflexes) managed to catch Ginny’s legs so she was in a piggyback, hugging her best friend around the neck. ‘Oh I love you. I don’t tell you enough, I just bloody love you!’

Hermione laughed. ‘I love you too, now get off.’

‘I’m so happy! Are you happy?’

‘I’m happy. Come on get off, you’re like a dead weight.’

‘Gin you do look like you’re kind of strangling her.’ Harry appeared, his glasses slightly askew and his hair messier than usual.

‘I throw the best parties, the bloody best parties. Look at everyone! So much happiness!’ Ginny cooed.

‘Yes the very best parties, can you please get off.’

‘Just drop her?’ George suggested. Harry hit his arm.

‘Hermione would never drop me because she loves me and wouldn’t want to hurt me.’ Ginny waved a finger at him.

‘All very true but you are _heavy_. Get off!’

‘Alright alright.’ Ginny slid off Hermione’s back and pulled her into a tight hug, giggling at the sight of Theo and Daphne over her shoulder. ‘Did you see all of Theo’s dreams coming true?’

‘It’s hard to miss.’ Harry said drily, and Hermione laughed and nodded.

‘All anyone ever needs to kickstart romance is a slightly too full room and unlimited alcohol.’ Ginny said with the tone of a wise sage.

‘Unlimited?’

‘I’m a talented witch.’ Ginny grinned. ‘Besides, I needed it for my plan.’

Hermione flicked her arm. ‘Your bloody plan, I’ve heard enough about people’s plans tonight.’

‘You would’ve loved my plan! Way better than Theo’s.’

‘It would’ve been difficult to make one worse.’ Hermione muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. _I’ll tell you later._

Ginny obviously didn’t need the wheedling Theo and Blaise did. ‘My plan was obviously to get you both wasted and lock you in my room with a bottle of refilling gin.’ She said with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

_Of course._

George laughed. ‘You’re a menace Ginevra Weasley.’

‘I learnt from the best. Let’s dance.’ She grabbed both of their hands and at that exact moment the music stopped abruptly.

They glanced around, confused as roughly three seconds of silence hung in the air, and then just as suddenly a song Hermione recognised as Head Over Heels was suddenly blaring through the room.

‘Someone’s hijacked the playlist..’ Ginny began, before clearly deciding she liked it enough to trail off and start bobbing along.

Hermione looked around, laughing. Muggle borns were starting to dance in time to the dramatic notes, whilst those from Wizarding families looked perplexed.

There were two exceptions to the general rule.

_Well this is beyond unexpected._

Two friends reunited by the sound of synth.

Two Purebloods having an unexpectedly joyous time at the 80s dark wave.

Two Wizards from two of the most notorious Death Eater families, revelling in Muggle music.

Theo was grinning wildly, moving his head and body jerkily in time to the piano notes. Malfoy had appeared in the living room doorway as the drums came in, shaking his head and smiling before starting to actually dance. They bounded towards each other, shouting the opening line in each other’s faces.

_I wanted to be with you alone. And talk about the weather._

‘Is this Tears for Fears?’ Harry asked Hermione, swaying along.

‘I think so.’ She giggled as Malfoy and Theo danced, still singing to each other, a tangle of arms slung over shoulders.

‘What the hell is Tears for Fears?’ Ron had apparently followed Malfoy out of the kitchen, and looked bewildered.  

‘I don’t know but I like it!’ Ginny laughed, grabbing Ron’s arm and pulling him into the mass of dancing Muggleborns. Harry took Hermione’s hand and led her after them.

_You keep your distance with a system of touch, and gentle persuasion._

_I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?_

_Oh.._

They were now fully in the crush of dancers, everyone either shouting along or looking happily intrigued.

She looked over to where Theo and Malfoy had been. They were still there, dancing away with an almost absurd amount of joy.

Malfoy caught her eye and started to make his way over, singing along to the words whilst keeping his eyes fixed on her in a way that made her breath catch in her throat.  

_Something happens and I’m head over heels, I never find out til I’m head over heels. Something happens and I’m head over heels, ah don’t take my heart, don’t break my heart, don’t - don’t - don’t throw it away._

As the synth came in he arrived and twirled her around. Laughing, she let him.

‘I never had you down as a Tears for Fears fan.’ She grinned.

He shrugged, and gave her another twirl. When it was done he didn’t move closer, instead just interlocking his hands with hers and continuing to dance with the distance of outstretched arms between them, which was impressive considering the abandon people nearby were throwing themselves around with. ‘I appreciate good Muggle music, you know this.’

_How can I find you dancing to 80s synth so bloody magnetic?_

_That, of all things, should not make me feel like this._

_And why are you still so far away?_

‘Do we call this good Muggle music?’ She said, mock musing.

‘Oh don’t pretend. I can see you, singing along to all of the words. Second verse included.’ He raised an eyebrow and grinned in that _fucking attractive_ crooked way and she tried not to lurch forwards and grab him.

Something about the way he was looking at her suggested he knew, and his eyes glittered, daring her to close the distance.

She looked back at him, trying not to crumble but the Gin Twists had made a mess of her willpower and she wanted to push him backwards until he hit the wall and she could hook her legs around his waist.

 _Wow_. The intensity of wanting that, wanting him, made her blink in surprise and he looked amused.

_Oh for God’s sake calm down, you’re going to embarrass yourself._

She bit her lip and his gaze shot lightening fast straight to her mouth.  

_Oh fuck it. I like him. He likes me._

She jolted forwards, grabbing him by the shoulders, and he laughed and let his hands slide up her hips.

‘So you know how you actually really like me?’ He said.

She was surprised to realise she was finding his fixation with her earlier admission endearing. ‘Yes.’

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to the hollow below her ear, still swaying slightly to the music. ‘Take me home?’

‘Do you need somewhere to crash after all that tequila?’ She was trying to tease but even if her body hadn’t been swaying into his in the way it was now, she still would never have fooled him.

‘I’m not tired.’ He said indignantly before lowering his voice again. ‘I want you. I’ve wanted you all evening. Fuck, I’ve basically wanted you non-stop since that little reunion in the Leakey.’

‘Steady on Malfoy.’ She whispered.

He laughed softly and rested his chin on her shoulder. She shivered as his breath tickled the back of her neck.

‘Unless you don’t want-’

‘I want to.’ She said abruptly.

He smiled radiantly back at her. ‘Well in that case I think we should say our goodbyes and-’

Hermione pulled him to the fireplace and waved at the room. ‘Goodbye! We’re off!’ She called out shortly, throwing a fistful of Floo powder.

People who noticed over the music chimed their goodbyes back, and although she couldn’t really make out who was saying what she was _sure_ she heard George wolf-whistle and Theo shout something about the song not being over yet. She gave one final wave and dragged Malfoy under the mantelpiece to Grimmauld Place.

‘Well that was incredibly rude, you should’ve at least found Ginny and the Weasel as hosts-’ He was barely through the fireplace before she barreled into him, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his head to her own. ‘My mother -’ He pulled away to say between kisses. ‘Would have had - your head - on a platter - if you pulled something like that - at a Malfoy party -’

‘If you want tonight to go anywhere, I’d advise you against mentioning your _Mother_ again.’ She bit his bottom lip playfully.

‘Well I would like it on the record that as a true gentleman, that’s not the kind of exit I think it socially acceptable to make-’

‘It’s a house party, not a ball. Now shut up and focus on the matter in hand.’ She slid her fingers under his jumper.  

‘I think you know that losing focus on this particular matter is not an accusation that can ever be levelled at _me_.’ He said smugly.

‘God you are so full of shit, why do I put up with you?’ She smacked his arm but she was smiling.

‘Because you actually really like me.’ He said immediately.

_I do._

_I really do._

_Especially after seeing you tonight with all my friends. Making effort. Not sneering at anyone._

‘Thank you for being nice to my friends.’ She whispered, pressing the tip of her nose against his.

‘It was the least I could do, considering the shit you’ve put up with from Theo and Blaise.’

‘Well.’ She smiled. ‘Yes, but you’ve spent loads of time with Harry, Ron and Ginny over the past weeks on top of being so lovely with Luna and Neville tonight.’

He pulled back to see her face better. ‘You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?’

‘What?’

‘Fine, fine. I _like_ Potter. I _like_ Ginny. Fuck, I even like the Weasel. To be honest, it’s not like I’m trying that hard to be nice to them because... I enjoy their company. And, well, I’m often not being that nice anyway.’

She laughed and kissed him.

‘So with that considered, it was the least I could do to be nice to Luna and Longbottom, especially considering what a monumental wanker I was to both of them at school.’

‘You were mean to Luna too?’

‘Eh, I wasn’t particularly awful to her but my base level was pretty low.’

‘Yeah true, you were basically a monumental wanker to everyone.’ Hermione nodded.

He poked her in the ribs. ‘Let’s not dwell there right now. We need to take advantage of this precious window of time, this sacred opportunity - this current distinct lack of Theodore Nott.’

Hermione giggled. ‘Yes, let’s get away from any fireplaces just in case.’

‘Quick quick, escape the reaches of the Floo network!’ He grinned, walking her backwards to the hallway. She let him do it, feeling a return of the same warmth she’d felt when they’d been cooking pasta in his kitchen last weekend.

_He can be so fun to be around when we’re not in the midst of some horrible miscommunication. Like it’s actually really fun spending time with him…_

_Oh. I am in so much trouble._

He paused in the doorway. ‘What?’

‘What?’ She said defensively.  

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ He tipped his head to one side.

She could feel herself starting to blush. ‘No reason.’

‘Come on Granger, out with it.’

‘I was just thinking.. Oh it’s nothing.’

‘You’re always thinking but it doesn’t always end in you turning bright red. It’s clearly something to do with me. So, what was it?’ He asked with a mystified, slightly self-satisfied, smile.

‘I’m just.. I’m glad I get to see this bit of you.’

‘Has something happened and now you’re head over heels?’ He said half-mockingly in reference to the song that was probably only just finishing at Ginny and Ron’s flat.

‘ _No._ Shut up.’

‘Shut up and focus on the matter in hand?’

‘Yes. Focus on the matter in hand.’

_Argh._

_So much trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was obviously theo who hi-jacked the playlist. 
> 
> sorry for the delay in updating, this chapter became a bit longer than expected! thank you as always for your kudos and comments - kind of blows my mind that people are actually reading this and saying such nice things, you guys are the best :)


	32. They Fuck You Up, Your Mum and Dad

**They Fuck You Up, Your Mum and Dad**

 

The weekend had rolled by in that fluid, relaxed way that summer weekends often do, until everything had come to an abrupt halt sometime late Sunday afternoon, courtesy of that owl.

She woke on Saturday morning to the feeling of someone climbing into bed and slipping their arms around her waist.

‘Good morning.’ He pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder.

‘I feel like shit.’ She croaked.

He laughed. ‘I made you a tea, it’s on the side. There’s hangover potion next to it.’

‘Oh! You’re the best.’ She pulled herself up and drank deeply from the mug of tea before unscrewing the vial of potion and knocking it back.

‘I know.’ He said, smiling up at her from the pillows.

‘I only ever remember which ingredients I’ve run out of on the morning of a hangover.’ She confessed, her face flushing at the admission.

‘You need to sharpen up on your forward planning clearly.’ He ducked out of the way as she tried to hit him with a cushion. ‘In contrast, I am a wonderful planner and all too happy to share the fruits of my labour with you. Yes, you’re not mistaken - I am too good to be true.’ She threw the cushion on the floor, her _everything_ too sore and fragile  to commit to bashing him properly, and he folded his arms behind his head, assured of his safety.

_Why don’t I find this as annoying anymore?_

_When did him saying shit like that become charming?_

_Must be those Gin Twists from last night._

She placed the tea back on the side and scooted back down next to him, running her fingers up and down his arm.

‘You’re an insufferable prat and sometimes I don’t like you.’

‘Not what you said last night.’ He said in a sing song voice. ‘In fact, word on the street is that you actually really like me. All the time.’ He started to trail his hands across her skin lazily.

She shuffled slightly closer to him. ‘You’re not going to drop that, are you?’

‘Godric no, Granger. Never.’

She smiled and kissed the curve of his jaw, wriggling as close as possible to press herself against him.  

‘Are you turned on by me making tea for you?’ He said as if he couldn’t believe his luck.

‘It was very thoughtful of you.’ She said defensively.

‘I should’ve seen this kink coming, this is so _you._ What else should I do, bring a book to bed?’

‘Why, do you think you’ll be needing extra instruction in order to cope?’

He laughed and kissed her, running a hand up her thigh slowly.

‘It’s not a kink to appreciate people doing nice things for you, by the way.’ She added, a little huffily.

‘Of course, you’re right as usual.’ He was tracing tiny circles on the skin at the top of the inside of her left thigh, and she tried not to shiver.

‘You gave that up quickly.’

‘I know when to wind you up and when to not.’ He shrugged and shifted his leg so it prised her knees apart. ‘And right now, I don’t want you angry.’

‘You don’t?’

 _Unusual_.

‘I don’t.’ He confirmed, kissing her gently. ‘I want you just like this, soft and sleepy and relaxed.’

‘Oh.’

‘Mmm, oh.’ He hummed in agreement, kissing her again - a slow, deep kiss that settled in the bottom of her stomach and made her rock her hips against his.

He trailed his fingertips across her body in a steady, purposeful way so different to the desperate, almost bruising way they’d grabbed each other the night before. Her skin tingled beneath his touch. She watched his eyes follow the pathway of his hands intently, as if memorising their movement across her skin.

‘Your skin is so soft. I think it all the time but I don’t think I’ve ever actually told you.’ He said thoughtfully.

_This doesn’t feel like we’re about to fuck with reckless abandon. This feels like something much more significant._

_Oh God. Am I really ready for slow, meaningful sex with Malfoy?_

‘Right. Thanks.’ She replied awkwardly.

His eyes flickered back to her face and he laughed. ‘What?’

Something about the sound of his laugh broke the building tension she’d felt rising in her shoulders.

‘You’re being so nice.’ She whispered.

‘Of course I am, I want to keep you in bed.’ He grinned.

She smiled back. _Maybe I am ready to do this actually, maybe it’s fine._ ‘Go on then, keep me here.’

The hand resting on the inside of her thigh moved slowly inwards until he was able to slip his hand to her clit and begin to move his thumb in slow circles, watching her reactions closely.

‘Stop looking at me like that.’ She whispered, her back arching as the thrumming in the bottom of her stomach started to build.

‘Like what?’ He said, bemused.

‘Like you’re making some kind of study.’

‘Well, I’ve never really stopped to see what works best.’ He said, completely unfazed.

‘It’s making me feel self-conscious.’ She muttered.

‘Why?’ He stared at her and she smacked his arm.

‘Not everyone is a complete narcissist. _Oh_.’ She let out an involuntary moan at the change in pressure he was applying, and his eyes widened with interest.

‘ _Malfoy,_ stop it.’

‘Okay okay, I’m sorry.. I can’t help myself. I’ve spent.. _some_ time wondering what would have you writhing beneath me and it’s just interesting seeing what works best-’

‘Shh. Just shh.’ She pulled his face to hers and silenced him with a kiss. The way he kissed back made her shudder. She pushed him back into the pillows and climbed over so she was straddling him. He pushed her hair out of her face with his free hand, and she ran her hands over his scarred, solid chest.

Although his hands were still moving slowly, he was out of breath now. ‘ _Granger_.’ He said in a low voice that was almost a growl. She sucked his earlobe, pulling at it gently with her teeth and when he moaned she responded with a sigh that had his hips bucking upwards. She pressed down on him eagerly. They were still naked from last night and it would’ve been easy to fall into the frantic, urgent sex they’d been having up to this point, but they didn’t.

It was slow and intense and if his aim had been to draw things out she certainly wasn’t complaining. He whispered things she couldn’t really hear and she was sure she murmured back words that he couldn’t make out either as their bodies rolled against each other, hot skin on hot skin. They seemed to take it in turns bringing the other right to the very edge and then backing down, almost taking as much pleasure from building the anticipation as they had before in gunning towards the finishing line.

Her body was on fire.

She was the one who crumbled eventually, pressing his forehead to his and urging him to come with her, and the two of them gave in and tumbled down into desperate, sticky, sweet relief.

\---

 

She woke up with him curled into her, his head on her chest and her arms around him, one hand caught in his hair. He was drawing shapes on her skin in an absent-minded way, and she heard him mumble something sleepily that she didn’t catch.

‘What was that?’ She asked softly.

‘You’re awake.’ He tilted his head up and smiled at her.

‘I am.. What are you up to today? Do you want to hang out?’

‘I’m meeting Longbottom a bit later-’

‘Oh yes! You know you never did tell me what that potion-’

‘- and don’t you have those weekend sessions with Thomas?’

_Oh shit yes, of course._

_Weekend sessions with Dean. How did I forget about those?!_

_Arghh._

She sat up suddenly, pushing him off and springing out of bed.

‘I’m going to be late. Shit shit shit.’ She started to scramble around, pulling on jeans and searching for a hair band.

He sat watching her, looking amused.

‘Make yourself useful Malfoy! Can you see a hair band anywhere?’

He laughed and reached across the bed to grab his wand. ‘Accio hair band.’

One flew to his hand and he held it out to her with a smug expression. ‘Welcome to first year Charms Granger.’

‘Oh fuck off.’ She grabbed it and started to tie her hair up roughly.

‘Funny, that didn’t sound like a thank you.’

She did up her bra and put her hands on her hips. ‘ _Thank you._ ’

‘And one more time without the sarcasm?’

She picked his jumper off the floor and threw it at his face.

He caught it, laughing, and threw it back at her.

She pulled it over her head and he grinned.

‘You know that looked a lot better last night when you weren’t wearing any jeans.’

‘I’m in a hurry if you haven’t noticed and I don’t have time to deal with your fuckery right now.’

‘My fuckery!’

‘Are you staying here? Or are you getting out of _my_ bed anytime soon?’

‘Well I thought I might have some breakfast with Potter.’ He shrugged, getting out of bed and pulling on boxers and the old ‘H’ jumper he’d worn last time.

Hermione tried not to smile at the thought of him and Harry eating breakfast together.

‘It wins me so many points that I can get along with him enough to eat breakfast, doesn’t it?’

_Ah fuck he is so observant._

_Or maybe I’m too obvious._

‘Of course it does, he’s my best friend. Can you see my wand?’ She said briskly, pretending it was nothing and starting to throw the bed sheets backwards in a desperate search.

He Accio-ed it for her and started to laugh again when it hurtled out from beneath the bed. ‘Well well, I wonder how it got there last night..’

She reached to grab it from him and he pulled it behind his back.

‘ _Malfoy._ Give it!’

‘So very rude.’

‘I’m in a hurry. Give me my wand.’

‘I will give it to you if-‘

‘I don’t have time to play whatever game you’re looking to-‘

‘A kiss! All I want is a kiss. Just a kiss. Would you really deny me one measly little-’

She crawled across the bed and knelt there next to where he was stood on the other side, holding out her hand as she kissed his cheek.

He made a noise of protest and caught her chin with one hand. ‘A proper kiss.’

She sighed. ‘I’m already running late.’

‘Don’t be mean.’

‘I’m not being-’

‘You are!’

‘You are so bloody annoying.’ She grumbled, leaning up to kiss him.

It started out as something pretty transactional, but as he pressed her wand into her hand she found herself throwing it on the bed so her fingers would be free to run through his hair. He pulled her closer and it was, well, it was gentle but firm and it made something in her chest tighten.

‘That was better.’ He whispered against her mouth, and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing him again.

‘Will I get to see you before I go on Monday?’ He murmured.

_Oh. When you go on Monday._

_I wish you weren’t going on Monday._

‘How long will you be gone for?’

‘Hard to say. One or two weeks probably. Depends really.’

_Depends really. On what you find out there._

‘Oh right. Yes. Of course.’

Unsaid words hung in the air between them.

_I wish you weren’t going._

‘Soooo - do I get to see you before we head off?’ He nudged her cheek with his nose.

She nodded, trying to shake off the weird foreboding feeling that had risen in her throat at the thought of her best friend and her, well whatever Malfoy was, both heading off together into the unknown.

_Stop it. Just be happy. This is a weekend for happiness._

‘Yes please. When works for you?’

‘See I knew you could do polite, Granger. Well done. Tomorrow? After your combat session?’

‘Don’t be a condescending cock. Tomorrow after combat sounds good.’

‘Nice alliteration on the insult there. Do you want to come to mine for 6? I could cook?’

‘ _That_ was condescending, you bastard. You cooking would be nice.’ She kissed him again and he started to laugh into her mouth.

‘You’re so easy to distract.’ He said triumphantly.

She pulled away and shoved her wand into the pocket of her jeans. ‘You’re such a prat.’

‘A prat you actually really like.’ He said smugly, following when she left the room and started to run downstairs. He followed her in that fluid way he had of moving, totally at odds with her panicked, frantic movements.

‘Hermione? Do you want breakfast?’ Harry called from the kitchen.

She pushed her head around the door. ‘Nope I’ve got to get the Ministry. Thanks though.’

‘I’ll eat if you’re making something Potter.’ Malfoy wandered into the kitchen.

‘Oh of course you will-’ Harry paused mid way through his sentence, taking in the sight of Malfoy in an ‘H’ jumper. He pushed his glasses up his nose, a slow smile spreading across his face. ‘Malfoy?’

‘Hmm?’ Malfoy poured himself a cup of tea from the pot on the table and sat down opposite Harry.

‘Is that _my_ Weasley jumper you’re wearing?’

‘I- I.. I thought it was _yours_.’ Malfoy turned to Hermione, the tips of his ears pink.

‘They sometimes get mixed up in the wash.’ She shrugged, smiling sweetly.

‘Yep.’ Harry rocked back on his chair, grinning. ‘That one is definitely mine.’

\---

 

It was a surprise to find Malfoy lying on his back on the sofa in Grimmauld Place when she got back from training later that afternoon, his broom on the floor. She noticed he wasn’t wearing the ‘H’ jumper anymore and tried not to laugh.

‘Granger.’ He said without looking away from the book he was reading, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to just be there.

‘Have you been here all day?’

‘What a charming greeting. Of course not, I have a life.’ He said. ‘Are you getting changed out of that?’

She looked down at the combat training clothing she was wearing. ‘Well yes obviously.. Where’s Harry? I thought we were going to-’

Malfoy tossed a piece of parchment in her direction.  

She caught it and read.

 

_Hermione, it’s still so bloody glorious outside we thought we’d fly to Eynsford and go to that pub for a few drinks in the beer garden? Up for it? Hope so - we left Malfoy behind to fly you._

_H x_

 

‘I could’ve flown myself.’ She lied.

He made a funny noise that turned into a cough when she shot him a glare.

‘Yes of course you could. We just thought it might be quicker if you came on my broom... Do you even have your own broom?’

She decided not to answer, and went upstairs to shower, leaving him grinning on the sofa downstairs.

When she came back down in a summer dress, he was still smiling to himself. He glanced over and the smile widened.

‘Going to wear that on a broom Granger? I might get distracted and crash.’

‘You’d never crash, your sense of self-preservation is too strong.’ She pulled on her jacket.

He sprang to his feet and pulled her into his chest. ‘You’re beautiful. I can’t believe you let me kiss you.’

‘You don’t look so bad yourself, even if your personality is absolutely rotten.’ She bit his bottom lip. ‘How did it go with Neville?’

‘You’re going to give me a complex with these horrible insults.’ He half pouted but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

‘No need to be such a primadonna. How was it with that plant?’

‘I do not have an operatic background.’ He was still trying to be haughty but when she muttered something about missed opportunities, he grinned openly. ‘Things went really well with Longbottom actually, I think it might work out.. Ready?’ He offered his arm and she scoffed and pushed it aside.

Despite the flight, which was _fucking awful_ because Malfoy was an _absolute prick_ who didn’t understand that _sometimes it’s not the most impressive thing to hurtle through the air at top speed and dangerous heights,_ it was a perfect summer evening. They sat outside in the pub garden for hours with Harry, Gin, Ron and Susan as the sun slowly set and cardigans were pulled over slightly burnt shoulders, pretending to be Muggles with their pints of lager and packets of Walkers.

She pushed down what had become a slightly gnawing feeling at the thought of Harry and Malfoy heading back out into the field - _nothing’s gone dramatically wrong for them out there yet, they’ll be fine -_ and after three pints found she was successful in just bathing in the happiness of the evening. Her stomach hurt from laughing.

_Silly wonderful best friends._

When night had fully descended and the others had headed home, Malfoy insisted on flying her to a quiet field on the North Downs and they laid on their backs on the grass, staring up at the sky as he told her about each glittering star they could see and she drank in everything he shared.

He really did know a lot about stars.

And when he kissed her he tasted of salt and vinegar crisps, sharp and salty. Moreish.

It was whilst they were lying there that he turned his head to face hers and asked,

‘Hey, do you reckon your parents fuck you up?’

‘That’s Larkin right?’

‘What?’

She looked at him closely. ‘It’s one of Larkin’s poems. _They fuck you up, your mum and dad. They may not mean to, but they do. They fill you with the faults they had. And add some extra, just for you.’_

He laughed a hollow laugh that made her feel suddenly, immeasurably, sad.

‘Yes. Exactly that. How does the rest of it go?’

She scrunched up her face in thought. ‘Err.. I’m not one hundred percent sure about the middle verse but I think it’s something like, _But they were fucked up in their turn, By fools in old-style hats and coats, Who half the time were_ something something _, And half at each other’s throats. Man hands on misery to man. It deepens like a coastal shelf. Get out as early as you can, And don’t have any kids yourself…_ ’

He nodded thoughtfully and didn’t say anything for a while.

She wished she hadn’t brought it up.

‘It was fucking awful yesterday.’ He said finally, lighting a cigarette.

‘In Azkaban?’

‘In Azkaban.’ He nodded. ‘What an absolute mess. Larkin’s right, they fuck you up… He, he wanted to punish me but he was also.. pleased to see me? And I wanted to see him, but I didn’t want to be him, or hear what he had to say. I just wanted him to - well, I don’t know what I wanted him to do. I.. I love him, and I hate him, and it kills me to see him in there like that, but so much of me hopes he’s never able to leave... Isn’t that terrible?’

‘I, I don’t know.’ She said honestly. ‘I think it’s probably pretty reasonable for you to feel conflicted about him, and I don’t know when that gets easier.’  

‘Me neither.’ He took a long drag on his cigarette and blew a thin column of smoke up to the stars. ‘And it’s so odd, because most of the time now I can see exactly what games he’s trying to play and it’s.. It’s fucking unnerving. I know he loves me, but I’m fairly certain it’s close to the kind of confused, tangled, hateful love I feel for him. I’m a disappointment.’ He shot her a rueful smile.

‘You are not.’ She said fiercely, and he slipped his hand into hers.

‘That’s lovely of you to say Granger, but we both know you’re singing from a slightly different hymn sheet to the one I was brought up with. I’m a bit of a disgrace to everyone really - a coward to the people I was raised to impress, a coward to the people I was raised to ignore. Everyone. The goodies and the baddies.’

‘That is such a load of bollocks.’

He looked thoughtful. ‘Maybe you’re right. Maybe not absolutely everyone thinks I’m a disgrace. You and Potter have taken me under your wing and last night it seemed like everyone I was a prick to at school takes that as reference enough. Which is pretty fucking mind-blowing. And terrifying... But I’m sure you can see that counts for fuck all in my father’s eyes. I’m not married to a Pureblood of excellent pedigree, I’m not siring any Malfoy heirs, I’m not pulling the strings behind national politics.. And I don’t want any of it. I’m 24 for Salazar’s sake. I couldn’t be further from becoming the power behind the throne, and that’s what my family’s always excelled at, whatever that throne is and whoever is sitting upon it. And it’s funny because I spent my life chasing his approval and now it’s this weird, fucked up badge of honour to not have it and know I’ll never have it.’

She tried to digest everything he was saying. ‘Have you ever spoken to him about any of this?’

‘Oh sweet Salazar, fuck no.’

‘Would you?’

‘Not if I can help it. Anyway, aren’t my daddy issues part of my tragic charm?’ He flashed her a cheeky grin, trying to move the conversation along as he had before in that greasy spoon, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

It felt so sad.

She stroked his cheek and he caught her hand and held it there, staring at her as the almost-smile dropped off his face.

They stayed that way for a long time.

‘Why are you still here fooling around with a mess like me?’ He whispered.

She leant in and pressed her lips to his forehead. ‘Do I really need to remind you? I actually really like you silly wizard, of course I’m still here.’

\---

 

It was useful to have training sessions that forced her to focus on something other than digesting what he had said in the last 24 hours.

Dean was being an absolute tyrant - _probably pissed off to be at work on the weekend_ \- and had been particularly harsh during their Sunday combat session, not letting up one second.

Her whole body ached and even though it was good to feel like she was getting back to a reasonable level of skill and speed, it was also bloody tiring.

She spent the last hour of the session trying not to count down the minutes until she could hurtle home and throw herself down on the sofa to recover before going over to Malfoy’s. The clock was taking its sweet time to reach 5pm but as soon as it did, she bolted back to the Atrium, hoping she’d be able to get at least a twenty minute nap in before she needed to shower.

That particular dream was not meant to be.

She could hear the tapping on the window as soon as she stepped through the fireplace after Sunday’s training practice.

 _All I want is to do is nap. Why can’t I nap?_ She went to the window and grudgingly threw it open.

A beautiful snow white owl flew in, shooting her what looked like an incredibly imperious glare.

_Ah owls._

‘How long were you out there?’ She wondered aloud, brushing some rain from its feathers and trying to place when it had stopped raining this morning.

The owl looked slightly sorrowful and offered its leg to her in a put upon way.

‘Thank you.’ She untied the scroll of parchment and, feeling suddenly sorry for it, she offered it some ham from the fridge.

The owl snapped it up happily as if nothing had ever been wrong ( _did I just get manipulated by an owl?)_ and then almost immediately, took off out of the window, startling her with its speed.

She stared after it, deciding it must’ve been at the window for hours if it was that desperate to get away.

_Who sends an owl on a Sunday morning?_

She unrolled the parchment and started to read.

_Oh._

_SHE sends an owl on a Sunday morning._

 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope you are very well. Forgive me for getting straight to the point and dropping niceties but as times goes by and my husband remains locked away in that godforsaken place, I find myself less willing to dance around making a point for society’s sake._

_I wish to know your intentions with my son. From the little he’s let slip, I struggle to believe this is purely about sex for him. I doubt I need to remind you, but Draco is a sensitive young man who has had to go through terrible things to rebuild himself, and I will not standby and see him broken by anyone again._

_I would greatly appreciate your presence at afternoon tea today at the Manor, at 3pm. Draco will be here of course, but you do not need to worry about me interrogating you in front of him - I simply want to observe you together and then talk to you separately about your plans for a future with him. If you have plans for a future with him._

_I will ensure my Floo is open to you just before 3 - alternatively, you can Apparate to outside the gates (I trust you remember where the Manor is and I do not need to send an address?) and one of our House Elves will greet you and bring you through our family wards._

_Best wishes,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

 

Hermione stared at the parchment, re-reading the neat sentences over and over again, her heart in her mouth.

_What the actual fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the gap! chapters should probably start rolling in fairly quickly again now as i've written quite a lot of the stuff coming up already (my brain is sometimes a bit like a magpie and jumps onto writing exciting parts without completing the necessary groundwork in other chapters, a bit of a blessing and a curse), just need to polish things then i'll be uploading! 
> 
> thank you for bearing with me and sticking with the story - love reading what you think :)


	33. The Ultimate Youthful Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a bit of a gap in posting so if you don't know anything about a recent letter, best to go back and read the last chapter first in case it's snuck in without you noticing :)

**The Ultimate Youthful Rebellion**

 

‘Malfoy?!’ She yelled, storming through his fireplace, the parchment still in her hand. The living room was empty. ‘MALFOY? Are you in?!’  

There was the sound of a scuffle and something smashing. ‘Oh fuck..’ His voice came from somewhere else in the flat. ‘Granger is that you?’

‘Of course it fucking is, where are you?!’

‘In here!’

She followed his voice to a door that she realised hadn’t been open when she’d last been at his flat for dinner. She pushed it.

‘What’s all this?!’ She said in surprise, jolted from her anger by the room and what it contained.

It was essentially a potions lab. All walnut benches and wooden sideboards and shelves, covered in glass jars of carefully labelled ingredients and potions books, some stacked neatly on the shelves and others splayed open in a way she was _sure_ would damage their spines. There were cauldrons of various sizes hanging from the walls, and three of them sat on the bench beside of him, one steaming and the other two empty as if their contents had just been poured into the middle one.

‘You’re early.’ He replied, _Tergeo-ing_ the floor and looking slightly irritated before glancing up and catching her expression. His expression shifted into something closer to concern. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘What have you told your mother about us?’ She asked bluntly.

He raised one eyebrow. ‘It may come as some surprise to you, but I’m not in the habit of discussing my love life with my mother.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes really. Why are you looking at me like that?’ He said, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and starting to look frustrated again.

‘This.’ She crossed the room and thrust the parchment into his hands.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ He muttered, looking appalled as his eyes flickered over the text.

_Oh._

She felt some of the panic that had been coursing through her subside as she watched his face mirror hers whilst he read.

 _He didn’t know about this either._  

‘I missed it because I was in combat training so now I look rude, but even if I had been around, I don’t know if - I mean, I’m a bit… Surprised to get it?’

‘ _Surprised_.’ He scoffed, looking up at her. ‘Are you telling me you came stamping over here because you were surprised?’

‘Well, a bit angry and panicked too.’ She admitted.

‘You’ve come straight from training haven’t you?’ He said suddenly, leaning on the potions bench towards her, his eyes trailing up and down her body. ‘You came stamping over here because you were surprised, angry and panicked still in your training gear. You’re all, sweaty and dirty. It’s hot.’

_Stop deflecting._

_You might not have known about this invitation but you must have more of an idea of what lies behind it._

‘Malfoy that isn’t what I came here for. What is that bloody letter about?’

He sighed and looked back down at it. ‘This has my father written all over it.’

‘What?’

He pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘They allow my parents to owl each other - everything gets read of course, but they’re allowed to communicate even if they can’t see each other that often.’

‘Your family seems to get an awful lot of exceptions made for it by the Ministry.’

‘Three guesses who sorted out this little arrangement for my dear Mother.’

‘Harry?’

‘Who else? My bloody father must have said something to her after Friday’s visit. She’s asked me what’s going on before - she’s my mother for Salazar’s sake and I’ve been a complete disappointment in producing exciting news for her on that front for the last seven years - but I doubt she would’ve gone as far as inviting you over if she hadn’t had a prod from him.’

‘Why would he say something to her?’

‘You came up when we were there.’ He said vaguely, looking slightly uncomfortable.

‘ _I_ came up during your Azkaban visit? In what way?’ She said suspiciously.

‘Not in any particularly significant way.’ He said quickly.

_Oh bollocks._

‘Your father hates me. He’s hated me since that first time we met in Flourish and Blotts. Why would he tell your mother to invite me to tea?’

He looked at her irritably. ‘He definitely didn’t. He would have asked her for information and so she’s setting her own little reconnaissance plan in motion. I’m surprised she’s not throwing some kind of fucking ball.’

‘A ball?!’

‘Have you not caught on that my family love nothing more than a little bit of drama?’

‘Ah so you get that from your mother?’

‘Oh both of them, I didn’t stand a chance.’

_He’s derailing this conversation again._

‘What did you say about me to your father?’ She brought them back onto topic.

‘I didn’t.’ He said shortly.

‘You need to give me a bit more than that Malfoy.’ She shot back tersely.

‘Who do you think brought you up? It’s always fucking Potter, shooting off his bloody mouth.’ He snapped.

‘Well what did Harry say?’ _How long is it going to take me to coax this out of him._

‘He mentioned you were working on the case with us, which was exactly the opening my dear father needed to say he had read last week’s _Prophet_. Something he should not have access to anyway. Fucking Father, I swear he can lay his hands on anything he wants even when he’s in bloody Azkaban. And then he asked me if the rumours were true.’

‘And you said?’

‘I didn’t say anything.’  

 _Ah._ She could imagine it pretty clearly actually, the younger Malfoy sitting sulkily with his arms folded and his jaw clenched, trying to hide any kind of emotion from his father. Presumably unsuccessfully.

‘Don’t you think not saying _anything_ was a bit of a give away?’ She said slowly.

‘You are such a fucking know it all.’ He snapped.

‘Oh grow up. You’re acting like a child.’ She snapped back.

He opened his mouth to reply and then clearly thought better of it. She watched as he pulled his emotions into check, the sliding up of the wall that he presumably hadn’t been able to slide up fast enough for his father.

They stared at each other.

‘So what do I do about this owl?’ She said finally.

‘Reply?’ He said childishly.

_Urgh._

She reminded herself that if she hexed him she might be pulled off the case and sent back to Magical Creatures whilst Death Eaters were still lurking about in Eastern Europe.

And they had come such a long way since that first drink in the Leakey. It was hardly news that he had the capacity to act like a spoilt brat, but he had done a remarkable job at reining it in since Friday night. She didn’t want to undo everything.

_Stay calm._

‘Fine. Do you have a quill I can use?’

He wordlessly motioned to a bureau on the other side of the room. She walked over and felt him follow.

 

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your invitation to afternoon tea today - I’m sorry I missed it, I was at work and only arrived home half an hour ago. I would be happy to attend another time if the invitation still stands._

_As to questioning me on my ‘intentions’ with your son, our relationship is private and between the two of us. I will not be submitting to an interrogation at the Manor on the matter. However, it would be nice to get to know to know you a little better, and perhaps seeing us together will put your mind at ease._

_Please do let me know if you would like to reschedule._

_Best wishes,_

_Hermione_

 

‘That was polite.’ He said, watching over her shoulder as she signed.

_And possibly all lies - it will not be nice to get to know her better, I’m fucking sure - but I will not let Narcissa Malfoy know she’s gotten under my skin._

_I mean fucking hell, ‘I trust you remember where the Manor is and I do not need to send an address?’._

_What kind of person puts that in reference to someone being tortured in their house?!_

_Considering who his parents are, perhaps it’s a miracle Malfoy isn’t more terrible._

‘Yes it was.’ She said sharply, spinning on her heel to add something cutting. But he was a lot closer than she’d expected, which caught her off guard. He was smiling slightly, as if watching her write to his mother had softened him and shaken him out of his brattish behaviour.  

‘Did you want to use Poll?’ He asked.

‘Ah because that won’t look odd at all, my message arriving with your bloody owl.’ Once again she wasn’t able to match his quick changing emotions, and she knew he’d be able to hear the irritation in her voice.

‘Do you have an owl you’d like to use? Perhaps Potter will let you borrow his to send a message to my mother. I believe he’s at the Weasley’s house today, that won’t be awkward at all will it - asking if you can use his owl so you can send a note to Narcissa Malfoy in front of dear Molly Weasley.’ He said pointedly.

‘Fine. I’ll use Poll.’

He whistled and Poll flew over and let him tie the message to his foot, completely docile. Hermione glared at the owl, remembering her previous run in with him.

They watched him fly out the window and then she made for the fireplace.

‘Wait.’ He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. ‘Are you leaving right now?’

‘I need to shower.’ She said shortly.

‘My shower is nicer than yours.’

She cocked her head. ‘Is that supposed to make me want to stay?’

‘I was hoping it might be a factor in your decision-making process. Also,’ he stepped closer and backed her against the wall. ‘My shower’, he bent his head to press his lips to the sensitive part of her jaw just below her ear and grazed it with his teeth, ‘Could have me in’.

‘You’re such a prick.’ She muttered. ‘I don’t know why I still end up in these situations with you.’

‘It’s because I’m so good in bed.’ He said smugly, taking her earlobe between his teeth gently.

She’d opened her mouth to say something sharp but all that came out was a soft moan.

At the sound of it he hissed and pulled her hips against his. ‘Sweet Salazar you are so fucking hot.’

‘I’m still annoyed with you for acting like such a brat.’ She muttered to make it clear.

‘I’m sorry I was acting like such a brat.’ He whispered, running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

‘You’re just saying that so I’ll have sex with you on the floor of your potions lab.’

‘I would never suggest having sex on the floor when there’s a whole free potions bench right there.’ He nodded to the bench parallel to the one he’d been working on. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. ‘And I am sorry.’ He pressed his lips to the spot just below her ear and sucked slowly. ‘I really am. I’m trying not to be a prick but it’s a bit of an ingrained bad habit.’

‘Well un-ingrain yourself.’

‘Working on it. In the meantime, don’t go. I want to fuck you on this potions bench and then fuck you in the shower and then maybe on the kitchen table like last time and then I’ll cook you something delicious and we can collapse into my bed.’

He pulled his head back and locked his eyes on hers. She shivered and he grinned crookedly with triumph.

‘And somewhere in it all, I’ll tell you about what I’m brewing over there because I am a legitimate potions genius and I know your favourite thing about me is my brain.’ He said smugly.

‘You are such an absolute _twat_.’ She whispered.

‘Keep on murmuring those sweet nothings Granger, there’s nothing I like more than your honey words.’ He grinned, pushing her back against the potions bench, knowing he’d won.

She started to unbutton her training top and shrugged it off, delighting in the rush of power she felt when his eyes glazed over at the sight of her.

_Let him think he has the victory. This feels like winning to me._

\----

 

Luckily they were still lying on the potions bench, catching their breath, when the cauldron began to let off thick black smoke.

‘Err Malfoy..’ She said slowly, nodding to it.

‘Fuck!’ He leapt up and ran over, leaning over the cauldron with concern and throwing something from a vial in and stirring frantically. ‘Fuck fuck fuck…’

She propped herself up on her elbow and watched him dash around trying to rectify things.

‘Seems unwise to be standing next to a volatile potion completely naked.’ She said.

He held up a hand without looking up from the cauldron, frowning. ‘Shhh, I’m thinking.’

‘Won’t your mother be disappointed when there are no new Malfoy heirs years down the line because you left your cock unguarded around that bubbling cauldron?’ She mused.

He lifted his eyes to hers and glared. ‘I am trying to think Granger, enough of your prattling.’

‘Do you want some help?’ She asked hopefully.

‘ _No._ ’

‘It doesn’t look like you’re really-‘

‘Shhh!’ He said with despair.

She pulled his t shirt on and padded over to stand opposite him and peer inside the middle cauldron of the three.

The liquid inside was a rippling, silky dark emerald green. It foamed and lapped dangerously near the rim in a dubious way.

‘What is that?’ She asked wonderingly, trying to run through the potions she knew which required three cauldrons to brew elements separately and led to that very.. _Slytherin_ shade of green.

He audibly ground his teeth and didn’t reply.

‘Draught of-’ She began to guess.

‘Granger!’ He half-yelled, making her jump.

‘What?!’

‘I’m trying to think!’

‘I’m only curious.’ She said defensively.

He groaned and rubbed his temples. ‘Do I have to send you out of the room so I can have two minutes to think?’

‘Send me out of the room?!’ She repeated indignantly.

He ignored her and turned away to rummage through some of the jars on the shelf behind.

_Ah he might be frustrating sometimes but he does have such a nice bum._

‘Stop objectifying me.’ He muttered, turning back around with a raised eyebrow.

‘Oh shut up Malfoy.’ She blushed. ‘What is this thing? Pure essence of Slytherin?’

He grimaced. ‘Err well, sort of. In a way I guess it’s out-Slytherin-ing all of my ancestors really, and they have all been pretty hardcore snakes.’

_Out-Slytherin-ing all of his ancestors..?_

‘What is it?’

‘It shouldn’t be that colour at this stage. Unless...’ There was a crease between his eyebrows and she watched as it deepened for a brief second then disappeared, leaving his face lit up in elation. ‘Of _course_.’ He muttered, opening a drawer and taking out a scalpel.

She watched in horror as he held his hand over the cauldron and made one quick, smooth slicing motion across his palm, letting a not insignificant amount of blood fall into the cauldron.

‘Malfoy!’ She cried in alarm, but her voice was drowned out by his sudden whooping.

‘Yes! I did it!’ He crowed, fixated on the cauldron. ‘I fucking cracked it! Look!’

She glanced down and saw the dark green frothing mass had reduced down to a thin, shimmering pale gold liquid.

‘It’s done!’ He whooped.

‘Malfoy! Your hand!’ She rushed round the bench to grab his arm. ‘Do you have any Dittany?!’

‘Ah, yeah,’ he waved her concern away with his other hand, gaze still firmly on the cauldron below. ‘I think there’s some on the shelf.’

‘You _think_ there is?!’ She glanced to the heavily laden shelf with dismay. ‘Accio Dittany.’

A small bottle whistled through the air towards her, and she caught it gratefully and started to dab some onto his palm.

‘You are an absolute _idiot_.’ She said firmly, watching the skin knit itself back together.

‘I am an absolute genius!’ He replied with equal firmness. ‘We need to test it.’

‘What is it? Is it safe?’ She said sceptically.

‘Oh yes yes. Well, it should be. I mean I wouldn’t want anyone trying it before I’ve had a chance to run some tests but according to the theoretical side, it should be fine.’

‘What is it?’

‘It’s.. basically a protection potion.’

‘Basically?’

‘Yes.’ He looked awkward.

‘Protection from what?’ She pushed. ‘How do we test it? Can I test it?’

‘I doubt you’re up for casting a Silentium, are you?’

She felt herself shiver despite how warm the potions room was. ‘Malfoy. What is this potion?’ She said slowly.

He looked at her carefully, clearly weighing his words. ‘What’s the most important thing to a Malfoy?’ He asked.

‘Power?’ Hermione guessed.

He pursed his lips. ‘ _Family_.’

‘Oh right, yes.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Oh stop it, it’s fine. Yes power has always been considered pretty fucking important but it’s important because if you’re a Malfoy then you’re a _Malfoy,_ and you have a duty to come out on top so you can protect the fortune, success and future of the family line etc etc, and the best way to do that is through wielding some power. Power is a tool but it’s only used because of the importance of family.’

‘I see.’  

‘Do you?’ He narrowed his eyes. ‘It’s a pretty fucked up way of excusing every single bad thing this family has ever done. _Family comes first, I did it for the family, I sacrificed everything of everyone else for my family_.’

‘I obviously agree. But I understand the logic of family being the most important thing to a Malfoy.’ She held his gaze until the flicker of anger in his eyes died. He looked down at the cauldron and took a deep breath.

‘For a family that values _family_ so much, and has a fairly lengthy history of being mixed up in some pretty Dark magic, it makes sense that along the way different people would try to brew things as protection for other family members, yes?’

Hermione nodded.

‘I’d heard a bit when I was younger about ancestors centuries ago trying to brew potions to protect their new wives from wicked old Malfoy spells-’

‘What?’ She cut in sharply.

The tips of his ears went pink. ‘Well.. you remember how Silentium made you feel?’

She shuddered, recalling just how oppressive it had felt.

‘I always thought it would be a useful spell up to that point. Useful for Aurors to be able to pause things, you know, like I said? But the way you reacted to it made me think maybe it wasn’t necessarily the best spell for wider use... And on top of that, there’s a whole world of pretty malicious spells created by my ancestors and I couldn’t stop thinking about how there were at least two years when Death Eaters were able to just roll around the Manor as they liked. They could’ve picked up any of those spells.’

‘What kind of spells?’ She whispered.

‘Err.. well, there are quite a few nasty things concocted by my dear old great great greats, largely because of intellectual interest in Dark magic and also, well, I think you can guess how first born sons down the years have been treated by virtue of being the heir, but their wives weren’t always afforded the same.. respect. Obviously once the Malfoy heir married, their new wife would move into the Manor with their in-laws still living there and sometimes there would still be... disagreements, and various first sons would have a go at brewing something to protect their new wife. As far as I know no one got that far as it turned out it was easier to just move the old generation off to a new wing and limit any interaction except on formal occasions.’

‘Disagreements? Is that what you’re going to call your ancestors’ attempts to hurt the new wives of their first sons?’

He thought about it. ‘Yes. I am. Disagreements.’

‘Okaaay.’

‘So - I was thinking about what you’d said about Silentium, and I just thought.. Well, this is pretty powerful stuff and if it, or any of those other family inventions, got into the wrong hands, that wouldn’t be ideal, and maybe another first son should have a go at a protective potion. And I was thinking about the way the spells had been designed, and if you break them down you can see they were built so they wouldn’t harm the heir - their blood would protect them. If you look back over our family history it’s pretty rare for parents to want to actively harm their first-born, it’s mainly with the wives that things have broken down. So I wondered if it would be possible to take those more, err nasty, creations that used what’s essentially bloody magic to ensure no harm would come to the heir, and see if it was possible to take the protective qualities and put them in a potion that anyone could use, not just a family member.’

‘Right. So this is, a potion that should protect people from what? Any malicious magic, or just malicious Malfoy magic?’

He smiled ruefully. ‘I might be good Granger, but I’m not good enough to create a potion that will protect anyone from any malicious magic. In theory, it should protect people from any nasty Malfoy magic.’

‘Wow.’ She looked down at the liquid, trying to take in the magnitude of what he was saying and what is meant. ‘ _Any_ nasty Malfoy magic?’

‘It should do. There seems to be a pattern to the development of most of the family spells, which isn’t that surprising when you think about how much everyone who has lived in the Manor has a bit of a tendency to traditionalism.’

She shivered at the implication of just how much Dark Malfoy family magic must have been created over the years for him to be able to identify that pattern.

And then she thought about what it was he had actually done.  

_That is.. huge._

_He’s created a potion, using the work of his ancestors, to give protection to people outside his family, from his family._

‘See it as the ultimate youthful rebellion.’ He shrugged, obviously reading how significant she thought it was from the shocked expression she was staring at him with. ‘Or, my way to try starting to make a very small dent in the long list of awful things my family has done over the past few centuries.’

‘Malfoy, this is phenomenal.’ As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she could start the sentence again.

_Draco. You should’ve called him Draco._

_He’s just made a potion that goes against pretty much everything Malfoys have ever stood for - it’s a protective shield for people outside his family against the spiteful Dark magic his ancestors created._

_You should’ve called him Draco._

‘Well we don’t know if it works yet.’ He said, uncharacteristically self-deprecating and nervous.

‘There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?’ She looked up at him.

‘Granger _no_.’ He said instantly.

‘I’m the only non-Malfoy here, aren’t I? I’m about as non-Malfoy as they come.’

‘I haven’t run any tests on it. Absolutely not.’

‘I’m the only one who knows about it - you haven’t told Harry you’ve even tried brewing it, have you?’

‘Well no but _no_ , you’re not being a guinea pig for this.’

‘But-’ She started to reach out to touch the gold liquid and he leapt forward to jolt her hand out of the way.

‘ _No_! Granger! Don’t be so fucking stupid!’

‘But-’

‘NO! Step away from the cauldron Granger or I swear to Salazar I will-’

‘But-’

‘NO. I am not having this conversation with you. _Fucking_ Gryffindors. I can’t even-’

‘But-’

‘This is why I hadn’t told you about it already! I fucking _knew_ you’d want to do something like this.’

She folded her arms and tried to speak as quickly as possible so she could get more out without him cutting her off. ‘But if you don’t test it then we’ll never know if-’

‘Please think about what you’re suggesting.’

‘You said you thought it was safe.’ She pointed out.

‘In theory.’

‘Well who are you going to test it on?’

‘I don’t know yet!’ He threw his hands in the air. ‘Probably no one for a while! It needs to go through a proper testing process long before it’s ready for human consumption. Like any new potion. You _know_ that.’

She sighed and looked back down at the shimmering gold. ‘Fine.’

He echoed her sigh and folded his arms.

‘Don’t say it like that. You were being First Class Potter right there, and you know it was a terrible idea.’

_First Class Potter._

_Bloody cheek._

‘Oh alright alright.’ She mumbled grumpily.

Relieved, he shot her a crooked smile. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll try and get it ready so you can take a dose before going to have tea with my Mother.’

She quirked an eyebrow. ‘A dose of this potion with its roots in protecting new wives from nasty in-laws? Was that a covert proposal?’

His face blanched. ‘Oh fuck, I mean-’

_Hahahahahahaha._

_His face._

‘Oh Malfoy _relax._ I’m winding you up.’ She laughed.

He glared. ‘That was not a funny joke.’

‘Your face!’ She wiped away a tear.

‘You’re not funny.’ He said firmly.  

She couldn’t stop giggling.

He sighed in a long suffering way. ‘I am going to go and make some dinner. Are you going to join me, or are you just going to stay here laughing at my expense?’

‘It was just, your, face-’

‘ _Granger_.’

‘Sorry, I just-’

‘You’re not sorry in the slightest.’

She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn’t. ‘No you’re right, I’m not.’

‘Absolutely impossible. That’s what you are. I’ve always thought you were but I know even more right in this moment than I ever have before.’ He muttered. ‘Absolutely _impossible_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back into the swing of posting as promised - sorry to everyone who was looking forward to tea with narcissa, the owl arrived after tea had long finished! but rest assured that's not the last we've heard from those meddling malfoy parents..


	34. Heavy & Cold

**Heavy & Cold**

 

_Why is it that time always goes slowest when you most want it to speedy by?_

Hermione tapped her quill against the desk nervously.

 _Ratatatatat_.

She had been sat here waiting for Roger Davies for almost twenty minutes, and the wait had left her thinking about Harry and Malfoy. She felt frayed. They were gone now, having caught a Portkey from Robards office earlier this morning - Harry giving her a cheerful wave before they left because there was nothing he loved more than getting back to the frontline, and Malfoy giving her the sultriest up and down she’d ever experienced with a sly grin because there was nothing he seemed to love more than making her blush beetroot red.

_Prat._

_A prat that has now gone back to Romania._

Ever since they’d gone, the slightly sick feeling she’d been able to push down on Saturday night about them leaving had resurfaced with a vengeance.

_Nothing’s going to happen. They’re going to be fine._

_It’s Harry and Malfoy. Of course they’ll be fine._

_So why do I feel so distinctly uneasy?_

The past three hours had gone so slowly and she felt like she’d spent most of them trying to swallow that anxiety.

She took a deep breath and gave herself a mental shake.

It was so different to this morning, when time seemed to have been racing and she’d struggled to wrap her head around her feelings in the limited time that was available.

When she woke up, Malfoy wasn’t in bed but a mug of tea was steaming on the bedside table next to her. She pulled on one of his jumpers and took the tea to wander through the flat searching for him. He was in his potions room, sat cross legged on top of one of the potions benches bent over a book and staring at a vial of the golden liquid he’d bottled up the night before. The sun streamed in through the window, bathing him in early morning light. She smiled at the sight of him there, usually so sleepy in the morning but clearly unable to stay in bed when he could be doing something with that potion.

‘Good morning, thanks for the tea.’ She placed it on the side next to him and slipped her arms round his waist, propping her chin on his shoulder to see what he was reading.

‘Morning.’ He twisted his head to plant a slightly distracted kiss on her cheek, and something in her throat tightened at just how casual he was in an action she’d always associated with intense intimacy.

_What is this?_

A tiny unwelcome voice in the back of her head piped up, and she did her best to bury it.

_Nothing that concerns you right now._

She pushed herself up next to him and he immediately scooted along in a way that seemed unthinking to lie on the bench with his head in her lap, book held above his face as he read. His hair felt soft on her bare legs and she tried not to smile too widely at how comfortable he apparently was.

Poll swooped into the room, dropping the _Prophet_ next to them and Hermione unfolded it and read whilst drinking her tea. Every so often she’d catch him out of the corner of her eye glancing up at her, past the page he was reading, and the expression on his face was scary in just how open it was. As soon as she shifted her gaze to meet his, his eyes would quickly flicker back to his page, and they would both pretend to still be reading.

_He must be able to hear my heartbeat from down there._

_Wow._

_I am so out of my depth here._

She was sure the terrifying, exhilarating, awkward rush of emotions bubbling in her chest were all too obvious on her face, but that bit didn’t seem to matter quite as much when she could see something similar on his.

_What does this mean?_

But there wasn’t enough time to dwell on what it meant - it was a Monday, and and it was a Monday when she knew he’d be leaving.

All too soon they’d had to abandon that quiet sunlit spot and were rushing around getting ready to head into the Ministry.

‘So.’ She stuck her head round the bathroom door as he was brushing his teeth. ‘I have a proposition for you.’

He gestured at his mouth full of toothpaste and made a motion for her to continue talking.

‘At the end of last week Robards was making noises about needing something public from us to cement my position on the case.’

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

‘So - I was wondering if we should arrive in the Atrium in the same Floo this morning?’

He spat his toothpaste into the sink and shrugged. ‘I mean, fine by me but it’s a bit subtle isn’t it?’

‘I thought I could drop Ravenna Clumpfort an owl and tip her off so she can get down there and take a few photos.’

He grinned. ‘Really?’

‘If you’re okay with it? I have her card in my bag somewhere..’

‘Of course I am. Machinate away Granger.’ He said cheerfully.

‘I am not _machinating_ -’

‘That is exactly what you’re doing. It’s great.’

‘I am just making a plan.’ She said firmly.

‘Planning, plotting, hatching Machiavellian schemes. It’s all the same to me. Very admirable initiative Granger, ten points to Gryffindor.’

‘Don’t be a condescending wanker. I was manipulating national media when you were just pratting about making Potter Stinks badges like a total amateur.’

He raised his eyebrows, looking mystified. ‘What?’

She tapped the side of her nose knowingly. ‘Maybe I’ll tell you sometime. Can I borrow Poll?’

He mock bowed. ‘By all means. A mere mortal like me should do all they can to facilitate your, what are we calling it, _plan making_?’

‘Mock all you like Malfoy - when I make plans, they bloody work.’

And it bloody had.

Ravenna was there as they emerged from one of the fireplaces, squeezed together, the flash of her light bulb bright across the Atrium - she had dashed over, calling their names. Malfoy flashed her a wide grin and Hermione tried her best to smile coyly as they rushed through the hall, and leapt in the lift, his hand still resting on her waist. They left without saying a word. She thought about how he’d smirked at her as their lift whistled into the darkness, and how the expression that had for so many years made her want to slap him again, now made her feel like they had a shared secret.

_Or a shared something at least._

_Maybe not a secret now we know it’ll be all over the Prophet tomorrow again._

‘Hermione?’ Eric Puffet stuck his head around the door and she almost jumped out of her skin.

‘Eric!’

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.’ He said quickly. ‘Robards mentioned you were waiting to speak to Davies about something, and he told me to bring you Potter’s report on their last conversation.’

_Ah. Nice of him to let me there was a report in the first place._

_Fucking Robards._

‘Oh great, thank you.’ She walked over and took it from him. ‘That’s really helpful.’  

‘I.. I don’t know what this is all about but, if there’s anything I can do to help, you’ll let me know right?’

‘Oh. Yes. Thank you, I appreciate that.’ She nodded, watching him go and wondering why Malfoy always gave him such a hard time. The poor guy was probably terrified of his infamous colleague.

She started to scan the words of Harry’s report. Nothing out of the ordinary - the same informative, brief style Harry adopted in all of his reports, paperwork never his thing.

_R had been on duty for approx 3.5 hours at estimated time of incident._

_R doesn’t usually work in Room 49 - colleague he would not name does. Was waiting outside for said colleague at time of incident. Says that is time of their joint tea break - corroborate?_

_R witnessed no one enter or leave Room 49._

None of it seemed that out of ordinary.

Until.

_Wait, what?!_

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she saw the next line on the report, completely innocuous to Harry perhaps, but not to her.

_Asked R if anything unusual happened at time of incident._

_R, like other DoM colleagues, was not forthcoming. When pressed mentioned the air felt heavy and cold but nothing more._

The air felt heavy and cold.

In Hermione’s experience the air only really felt heavy when it was hot and humid.

She’d only experienced that feeling of cold, heavy air once before.

_Shit shit shit._

She read on.

_Have checked heating/air conditioning in corridor outside Room 49. As elsewhere in the Ministry, broken. No cold air available - is DoM often colder than other floors? Need to check._

_R reported absolute silence. Odd considering the incident - Room 49 is not sound proofed. Would expect someone sitting outside to hear a commotion. Aligns with reports from other colleagues of no noise, no sightings, nothing unusual._

She stared at the page.

_Absolute silence._

Silence.

Heavy, cold air and absolute silence.

Malfoy’s words from last night about why he’d felt compelled to create that protection potion suddenly echoed in her head.

_There were at least two years when Death Eaters were able to just roll around the Manor as they liked. They could’ve picked up any of those spells..._

_Any of those spells._

_Malfoy spells._

_Dark Malfoy magic._

_The kind that might make the air feel cold and heavy._

‘Hello? Hermione Granger?’ A voice at the door broke into her train of thought and she threw the report on the desk as if scalded.

‘Hello!’ She sprang to her feet and realised Roger Davies had arrived in the office. ‘Roger, great! Take a seat. Tea? Biscuits? Anything I can get you?’

She knew she was being erratic but she couldn’t get her breathing to slow down.

He was watching her warily, as if this was some kind of new MLE interrogation tactic.

‘I’m okay thanks.’ He said slowly.

‘Right. Of course. Are you sure?’ She started to pace up and down the office.

‘Are _you_ okay?’ He said suspiciously.

‘Oh can we just cut all the DoM/MLE bollocks?!’ She snapped.

His eyes widened. ‘Wow okay. Interesting.’

‘This.’ She grabbed the report off the desk and waved it.

‘What is it?’

‘Harry Potter’s write up of your interview.’

‘Riiight.’ He said lazily, and she was struck suddenly by how very much he looked like a Hogwarts Quidditch Captain in that moment - slightly smug and disdainful, full of superiority.

_Oh to hell with this._

‘Sit down.’ She said bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow and stayed standing.

‘Oh fine. I don’t have time for power games.’ She waved her hand at him. ‘You said you felt the air get cold and heavy, and everything went silent?’

He nodded, eyes narrowed.

‘Can you expand on that?’

‘Not really.’ He said evasively. ‘That was just how it felt.’

‘Davies. I need to know from you right now whether it just felt a bit drafty or whether it was something altogether different, a kind of icy, thick feeling of oppression?’

He furrowed his brow. ‘Well. Yes. Weirdly specific of you, but I guess so.’

‘ _Shit!_ ’ She threw the report on the desk and placed her hands on either side of her temples.

_Shit shit shit._

‘Has anyone else in the DoM at the time mentioned feeling anything like that as well to you?’ She asked.

‘Not really. I only mentioned it because Potter is like a fucking dog with a bone.’ He was watching her closely, trying to work out the significance of what he’d said before.

‘Fine. I think I have everything I need from you right now. Thanks for coming up here.’

‘What?’ He frowned at her.

‘I said that’s everything I need from you right now.’

‘I was expecting.. More of a grilling.’ He said carefully.

‘Then today’s your lucky day. Get out.’ She started to shoo him out of the door.

He made some noises of protest but must have ultimately decided that it was better to leave than stay in a room with a witch behaving like _that_ , so disappeared down the corridor, throwing a confused backwards glance over his shoulder with every few steps.

She stood in the doorway, watching him go, and when he’d disappeared she spun back into the room and pulled out her wand.

‘ _Expecto Patronum_!’ The familiar silver otter blasted out of her wand and started to bound around the room.

She closed her eyes.

_Get to Malfoy and Harry. Tell Malfoy:_

_I think they know Silentium. I think they must have broken into the Ministry somehow, cast it whenever they got close to bumping into someone, made their way to the DoM and murdered Rowle, using it to slip past the Unspeakables. What the hell does that mean for us, if Death Eaters know how to pause everyone?!_

_Get to Malfoy and get him that message._

_Go! Now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek. will try not to leave you on a cliffhanger for too long...
> 
> also whaaaa?! over 1,000 kudos?! how the hell did that happen! thank you so much!!! definitely never expected people to actually really this haha, so equal parts astounded and happy that so many people have enjoyed reading this so far! thank you so much lovely ao3-ers :)


	35. An Auror Interrogation Committee

**An Auror Interrogation Committee**

 ‘Is there _nothing_ you can do now?!’ She snapped.

Robards was rubbing his temples and paused to shoot her a look of absolute fury. ‘I hope you _know_ that if there was, I would. I don’t want two of my team out there if this is true.’

‘It’s a working theory.’ She said tightly, twisting her wand round and round in her hands.  

‘A working theory from you is one I’m fairly willing to trust.’ He pushed back his chair and started to move back and forth across the room slowly.

‘What about the Portkey?’ She said.

He frowned. ‘Only they knew where it was going, I can’t get anyone sent to the same place-’

‘How fu-’

‘Miss _Granger_.’ He cut in with a silencing glare so icy that she did actually pause. ‘That is standard procedure for a sensitive case. They were undercover. They will check in. They always do. You sent a patronus?’

‘Yes. Immediately.’

She’d burst into Robards’ office moments after sending her otter on its way, scaring the eight Aurors, IMC and MGS reps on the Quidditch World Cup safety working group who had been sat in there pestering Robards for more resource.

To his credit, as soon as he saw the look on her face, Robards sent all of them out of his office immediately with a sharply barked order.

‘We need to talk more about this Gawain, the Andorrans aren’t happy with our security promise so far.’ One of the more senior IMC Wizards said firmly at the door.

‘I have urgent business Lufkin, we’ll talk more later.’ Robards snapped dismissively, waving his hand so the door slammed shut in the other civil servant’s face. ‘What’s wrong?’

Hermione had told him everything, gabbling through her theory as he read Harry’s report, his mouth set in a grim line. He had sat there thinking for a while, before saying carefully, ‘We need to talk to them about it when they next check in and see if we can pull them out of there.’

_That’s not fucking good enough!_

She hadn’t meant to lose her temper but she couldn’t help it. He was acting like there was time to spare and there was _no fucking time to spare._

Now they were stood on either side of his desk, half glaring at each other.

‘So what do we do know then, Head Auror? Sit and wait?!’

‘I am your manager. You do not take that tone with me, no matter what stress you are under. I don’t care what happens in Magical Creatures, that will not happen here.’ He said stiffly.

Despite wanting to scream at him for not offering a plan of action, or at least one of his beloved procedures, her internal twelve year old quailed just slightly at the open disrespect for authority she had shown.

_Rein it in!_

_Well to be fair, if there’s one thing Hogwarts taught me it was that authority doesn’t always have the best ideas._

_But still. He is your boss now. Maybe you should have some tiny semblance of professional behaviour around him._

_Even if he is being utterly useless._

‘Right. Yes, of course.’ She said in a tight voice, a tiny bit sorry but nowhere near enough to apologise.

‘It is always the same with Hogwarts students from your house, you need to practice keeping emotional outbursts under control if you are going to succeed at the Ministry.’ His words were harsh but his voice was surprisingly kind.

She glared at him but he wasn’t looking quite so angry anymore and she felt herself deflate slightly.

‘I’m just... so worried.’ She said finally.

‘I understand. So am I.’ He sighed heavily.

There was a brief silence as they looked at each other across the room, until it was broken by a shout from the corridor.     

‘Robards?! Sir?!’

Robards spun around and moved swiftly to the door just as Eric Puffet pushed it open and ran in, almost colliding with him, his face white with panic.

‘What?’ Robards said sharply.

‘It’s Malfoy - he’s back!’

_What?!_

‘What? No Potter?’

‘Just Malfoy, he’s splinched himself in the main Auror room-’

_WHAT?! No Harry, Malfoy splinched-_

‘What?! Close it off immediately. How many were members of the team were in there? Has someone called Healers?’

‘Healers on their way, haven’t closed it off but it was only me and Clearwater in there because of that Quidditch meeting-’

‘Oh move!’ Robards pushed past and Hermione ran out of the office after him.  

They reached the main Auror office just after the Healers. Several desks had been pushed aside, and two Healers were crouched over Malfoy, blocking him from view.

But they couldn’t block his howls of pain, or the glimpses she could catch of his jerking legs.

_Oh god._

_That noise he’s making_.

It was half way between a dry sob and an outright cry of anguish. The sound of it went straight to her chest - she felt like something was gripping her ribcage tightly.

‘Soundproof this room immediately.’ Robards snapped over his shoulder.

She ran to the door and started running through all the silencing charms she knew, trying to push the sound out of her mind whilst she cast the spells.

Her wand was shaking.

_Deep breaths deep breaths._

Eric was still stood in the doorway, looking completely shell shocked. Hermione tried not to think about what of Malfoy he’d seen to warrant that frozen expression.

_Deep breaths deep breaths._

‘Stay over _there_.’ One of the Healers was saying strictly to Robards, trying to wave him away. Robards ignored her, looming over them to speak to his Auror.

‘Malfoy? It’s Robards. Can you hear me?’

She could hear Malfoy take a jagged breath and the screaming paused just long enough for him to shout back, ‘Yes! Fuck that _hurts_!’ His voice bounced around the room, and Hermione felt her stomach twist.

‘Good. Can you tell me if-’

‘Mr Robards.’ The Healer who had tried to ward him away spun around, her hands on her hips. ‘I cannot do my job properly with you doing this. I need to stabilise Mr Malfoy, please stay over _there._ ’

Robards looked a bit purple. ‘Well! I need to do _my_ job properly! Will you be making that impossible by whisking him off to St Mungo’s?’

‘If you give us five minutes then no, I think we should be able to stabilise him here and then you can take him into questioning. I want him at St Mungo’s as soon as possible afterwards though.’ The Healer glared, and turned back to Malfoy.

‘Make it three minutes.’ Robards said threateningly.

Hermione’s ears pricked as she wrapped up the last of the silencing spells.

_Questioning?_

_Wait, what?!_

‘Puffet, make yourself useful.’ Robards glanced over to them. ‘Go and get the Senior Aurors heading up each sub-committee, Blakewhith from Impromper Use Of Magic, and.. It’s Malfoy, we’re going to need to do this by the absolute book - get Caddersley from the Wizengamot Clerk’s team too. I won’t get screwed over on this by IMC. Avoid them, don’t go anywhere near that floor. I want everyone in my office in three minutes time. If anyone’s a second late, Shacklebolt will hear of it. And Puffet, don’t say anything to _any_ one else. _Nothing._ Do you understand?’

‘Understood.’ Eric’s voice wobbled but he managed to nod before he darted out of the door.  

‘Granger? I need you to go to my office and get a message sent to Shacklebolt, informing him that Malfoy has been injured and Potter is still out in the field. Tell him we’re following procedure. Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone else. Come back here as soon as you’re done.’

_Potter is still out in the field._

Hermione was fairly sure she was about to be sick.

_Potter is still out in the field._

Her legs felt like wood as she tried to run down the corridor back to Robards’ office, the vicious sound of Malfoy’s pain ringing in her ears. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably as she tried to write the memo for Kingsley.

_Potter is still out in the field._

She couldn’t control the shallow, shakiness of her breathing.  

Her best friend was still out there.

Whatever had happened to make Malfoy attempt wandless Apparition of _that_ distance and end up splinching himself had to be bad.

And Malfoy was apparently going to be treated as a suspect in some way.

_What is going on?!_

She leant against Robards desk and tried to focus on breathing and not being sick.

_You need to stay calm._

_Deep breaths deep breaths._

_You need a plan._

_You need to make a plan._

_Making a plan will help. To do that, you need to know what’s going on._

_And you’ll be able to work that out if you calm the fuck down._

_So deep breaths. Deep breaths._

She had just about steeled herself when several senior MLE workers started to bustle in, each looking concerned and confused.

‘Miss Granger?’ One of them made his way towards her. ‘Do you have any idea what this is about? It’s not very often Robards calls in an Auror Interrogation Committee.’

_An Auror Interrogation Committee?!_

Before she could answer, Robards himself swept in, flicking his wand so chairs facing his desk appeared for everyone. He stood in front of it, surveying the room and looking distinctly uneasy.

‘Right everybody. Thank you for coming so quickly. We’ve had an incident - Potter and Malfoy were out in the field and Malfoy has just arrived back without his partner, splinched in the main Auror room. As you know, under Article 6.6 of the Ministry Worker Protection & Prosecution Act we need to undertake an interrogation before he can be released to go to St Mungo’s. The Healers have assured me they’re almost done with him, so whilst we wait, does anyone have any questions-‘

_Before he can be released to go to St Mungo’s?! What the actual fuck._

Hermione could feel anger bubbling up in her chest again.

_How the hell is this the process when he just fucking splinched himself barely five minutes ago?!_

She tried to think of Robards’ words from earlier and rein in some of the fury but all of that went out of the window the minute Eric and one of the Healers appeared in the doorway, Malfoy hanging off them limply.

She hadn’t thought it was possible for him to be paler but he was absolutely white, his body slumped between them and his eyes glassy and unfocused.

_What the actual fuck is Robards doing?!_

‘Ah. Excellent - can we put him here, please? Malfoy, you can still hear me?’ Robards indicated to his chair behind the desk as Malfoy nodded wordlessly, his head hung low.

‘This is absolutely barbaric!’ She cried, unable to keep it in any longer.

Several heads turned and she saw Robards sigh.

‘Miss Granger. You’re still here. You can’t be here, you don’t have authorisation-’

‘What the hell is about to happen?!’ She wished her voice didn’t sound so high and emotional but she couldn’t muster the required calmness to bring it down to something more professional.

‘You cannot seriously be about to question him, sorry _interrogate_ him, when he’s in this state, surely?! If this is just because he’s a former Death-’

‘Enough.’ Robards said stonily. ‘Outside. We’re talking outside right now, you do not have authorisation to be in here.’ He held open the door and motioned for her to move through it.

The injustice of it made her want to scream.

She glanced at the desk where Malfoy was sat. Although he looked like literal death, his head was lifted slightly and he caught her eye and gave his head a tiny shake.

_Drop this._

That was clearly the message he was sending.

 _I can’t!_ She felt like shouting at him too, but that was hardly an option so instead she stormed out of the door.

Robards closed it behind him and whispered a silencing charm so no one would be able to hear.

Then he turned to her with such a thunderous expression that for the second time in twenty minutes, he stopped her shouting first.

‘You do _not_ question my authority in front of a room of senior MLE colleagues.’ He folded his arms. She lifted her chin and kept her eyes locked on his, refusing to back down. ‘Do you understand why?’

‘I can understand the logic of not questioning you in front of colleagues, even if I can’t understand the logic of this interrogation.’ She said sharply.

He unfolded his arms and sighed heavily.

‘You do not know the processes of this department yet, and they are there for good reason. I pushed this Act through for a very good reason - you remember Rookwood, don’t you? This article has the support of my entire Auror team and I agree that it is unpleasant to watch, and even more unpleasant to have to put into practice, but it is _necessary_ . I cannot have your sense of injustice preventing actual justice. It is about protecting his partner who is missing in action, and it is about protecting _him_ , should anything happen to his partner and leave him liable for negligence or worse, sabotage. I suspect there is a good reason for why he is here and Potter is not, but I have to give him the chance to prove that in front of other MLE colleagues. _Especially_ considering his background, which makes him even more vulnerable to unfair accusations further down the line. In order to do any of these things, we have to follow the literal letter of the law. So please, step down on this one Miss Granger.’

She chewed her lip and didn’t reply, taking his words in.

‘I can’t allow you back in that room.’ He said, much more gently. ‘But if you wait out here, the moment it’s over and I can, I will call you back in.’

Not sure what to say, she just nodded once and sat down on the bench outside his office. Even though somewhere in the back of her head was the constant chant of _fuck this_ , she could _sort of_ see Robards’ point. She drummed her fingers on her knees and strained her ears to try and hear what was going on in the office, but the room had definitely been silenced.

_Harry’s out there, on his own._

Her brain didn’t seem to be able to get past that, and she sat staring at the clock on the wall for the next four hours, feeling angry, despairing and bewildered.

_If only I had the facts!_

_If I knew what was going on I could do something helpful, I could make a plan._

_But instead I’m in this weird limbo, waiting for more information._

The hands on the clock crawled around slowly, and she continued to sit there, absolutely wired with nervous energy.

When the office door finally opened and people started to file out, she sprang to her feet immediately and pushed past to rush inside.

‘I’m fine! I don’t _need_ to go to St Mungo’s, I _need_ to-’ Malfoy was saying, sat up ramrod straight at the desk, fists curled. He looked markedly better than when she’d saw him going in but there was a lopsidedness to the way he was sat, and she thought she saw him wince slightly when he turned his head to look at her enter.

‘Enough of that bullshit Malfoy, you are going.’ Robards cut in. ‘Ah Miss Granger. I need someone to escort Malfoy to St Mungo’s and ensure he stays there until the Healers say he can leave. I’d send Puffet but I have a strange feeling that _someone_ might try and intimidate him into disobeying my orders - will you go?’

She nodded, and satisfied with that, Robards motioned for them both to leave. Malfoy pushed himself up slowly, and she ran over and pulled one of his arms around her shoulder. He made a disgruntled sort of noise that suggested he didn’t want help, but whatever had caused the hiss of pain that followed clearly persuaded him not to turn her support down.

‘You shouldn’t be such a prick to Eric - he’s only doing his job.’ She whispered as they walked out of the door, him leaning on her heavily.

Malfoy swivelled his head, eyes wide, before starting to laugh in a hollow way. ‘Is that _really_ the first thing you’re going to say to me?’

She stopped to turn to him. ‘I’m sorry, that wasn’t the first thing I wanted to say to you at all.’ She leant forwards and pressed a kiss on his cheek. ‘I’m glad you’re back.’ She whispered.

‘You are?’ His voice cracked slightly.

‘Of course I am, you idiot.’

He gave her a small smile. ‘Always putting me in my place, aren’t you Granger?’

‘Someone needs to.’

‘Mr Malfoy! There’s no time for flirting in the corridors, I’ve waited long enough to get you to St Mungo’s.’ The Healer who had faced off against Robards appeared at the end of the corridor and started to march towards them, her arms crossed.

‘I think everyone is overreacting-’ Malfoy began.

‘Enough. I am sick of Aurors, absolutely sick of them.’ She said sourly. ‘Now be quiet, or I’ll levitate you the whole way there on a stretcher.’

‘I don’t _need_ -’

‘I think _I’ll_ be the judge of what you do and don’t need. If you want to be back out in the field anytime soon, you’ll keep quiet and come with me.’

Malfoy opened his mouth, and closed it abruptly when she shot him a particularly menacing look.

Despite how awful and out of control everything felt, there was something reassuring about seeing Malfoy cowed by a fierce Healer who wasn’t taking any of his shit.

The Healer grabbed his arm and started to pull him down the corridor.

‘ _Ouch_.’ He muttered dramatically.

_Ah. Some things never change._

‘Exactly.’ The Healer said in a triumphant voice. ‘I don’t want to hear another peep out of you until I say you’re ready to leave St Mungo’s.’

However much it must have pained him to obey, Malfoy kept silent the entire way to the hospital, frowning sulkily in a way that would’ve made Hermione laugh if she couldn’t stop thinking about Harry.

 _Potter is still out in the field_.

She stayed quiet the entire way too, trying to ignore the steady beat of the phrase echoing around her head.

_Potter is still out in the field. Potter is still out in the field._

_Fuck!_

She must have been sat on one of the chairs outside the ward Malfoy had been whisked into for about three hours, stewing it over, when one of the Junior Healers came over.

‘There’s a note for you from Mr Robards.’ He sounded almost apologetic, and she wondered what her face must look like for him to take that tone.

She unfolded the parchment.  

 

_Miss Granger, thank you for all of your help today. I understand it has been difficult. I need you not to mention Potter to anyone. I mean no one. If you are able to, come to my office tomorrow morning and we can discuss it in greater depth. If you need to take some time, I understand._

_Robards._

 

She re-read the last line.

_If you need to take some time._

It was a nice sentiment but _as if_ she was taking _any fucking time_ when Harry was out there, and she’d spent most of the day waiting for answers.

She glanced at the clock. Ten to eleven. It was dark outside the window.  

_How long is Malfoy going to be kept in?_

She stood up and headed for the door of the ward.

He was sat on the bed, looking bored and very much like he was not listening to the Junior Healer talking to him.

‘... so if you keep applying this, I think Healer Kalisto will say you’re good to leave. Just try to get a good night’s sleep, apply this ointment whenever that scar itches, avoid Apparting for at least the next 48 hours, and you should be okay.’

‘So I can leave?’ He seemed to snap to attention, and she recalled how different this was to when he’d been in school, always milking medical attention for all it was worth.

‘If Healer Kalisto gives the go ahead.’ The Junior Healer nodded.

‘Well, where is she then?’ He said testily.

The Junior Healer sighed, ‘I’ll go and see.’

‘Stop bullying people when they’re just doing their jobs.’ Hermione said from the doorway.

He turned to her in surprise. ‘You’re still here.’

‘Of course I am. And you’re still being an insufferable prat to people just trying to do their work.’

‘Well. I do have a reputation to uphold.’

‘I think you should apologise when he gets back.’

‘You’re going to stay and make sure I do, aren’t you?’ He was trying to be upbeat but the sound of false cheer in his voice made her want to break something.

‘Yes, probably... It feels like the only thing I can do at the moment.’ She said quietly.  

He pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to her in the doorway.

‘Do you want to come back with me?’ He said in a low voice.

‘Do you want me to?’

‘I just thought… you’re welcome to, if you don’t want to go back to Grimmauld Place tonight..’ He was looking at her carefully and she was hit by the realisation that he’d been thinking about her going back to the home she shared with Harry, without Harry, long before she had even considered it.

She suddenly felt like she might cry.

 _Potter is still out in the field_.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered, looking down at the floor.

Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug. It wasn’t something she associated with him, hugging, but it was exactly what she wanted. She hugged him back, wondering if this sometimes cold, sharp Wizard needed the same thing.

His body sagged against hers and she thought she heard a tiny sigh of relief.

They stood in the doorway, wrapped around each other tightly, for a long while, until a weary voice broke them apart.

‘Mr Malfoy. Will I ever come across you _not_ canoodling in corridors?’ The Healer from the Ministry said.

‘I’m not canoodling. I’m comforting.’ He muttered.

There was a pause and then he sighed and dropped his arms from around Hermione, looking to the Junior Healer stood behind the woman who was presumably Healer Kalisto.

‘I’m sorry if I was rude earlier.’ He said stiffly.

Healer Kalisto rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t worry Mr Malfoy, we don’t have any power to keep you here because of your awful manners. You can leave. I believe my colleague has talked you through the ointment and our recommendations on Apparating?’

‘He has.’

‘Excellent, you can Floo home in that case. If anything starts to feel wrong please come back immediately - don’t try and be a hero, staying away until it’s unavoidable-’

‘Me, trying to be a hero. Please.’ He scoffed, but the Healer just raised an eyebrow.

‘I know your type. Come back if you need help.’

‘My type-’ Malfoy began.

‘I’ll make sure he does.’ Hermione cut in.

‘Goody two shoes.’ He muttered.

‘Ah I see he’s this way with everyone, then.’ The Healer said. ‘Good evening Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I hope not to have you again soon.’

Malfoy said something which sounded suspiciously like ‘ _Rude’_ under his breath, which Hermione thought was a bit rich, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything about it. It just seemed too trivial to mention out loud. 

Everything seemed too trivial to mention out loud. 

They were silent as they walked through the corridors of the hospital to the Floo area, and stayed quiet when they arrived at his flat.

Her mind was filled with questions, _what happened, where is Harry, why are you here and he’s not, why did you try and Apparate that far, what are we going to do, can we make a plan,_ but she knew now wasn’t the right time to ask. It was taking everything she had not to bombard him with questions, but she could remember how angry she’d felt at Robards for the interrogation, and she knew she couldn’t inflict it on him again. _Not right now. Not yet._

He took off the tatty Auror robe he was still wearing and threw it over a chair. There were dark circles under his eyes and for the first time, she noticed blood on his jumper.

‘I want to talk to you about what happened.’ He said slowly. ‘But I am really fucking tired Granger. Can we try and sleep for a bit? And then talk?’

She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep with these questions swirling around in her head, but she also knew she couldn’t push him. _Not right now, not yet._ She nodded.

He looked relieved.

‘If you want to stay in my bed, I can sleep out here-’ He began.

‘What?’

‘Well… I.. I don’t blame you if you don’t want to sleep in the same place as me right now.’ He said carefully.

‘What? Why?’

‘I came back without Potter. You have no idea why, and I used to be a Death Eater. I’m surprised you’re still here, to be honest.’

She took his words in. ‘You think I, what, suspect you? Of being involved?’

‘I wouldn’t blame you if you did.’

‘Oh fuck you Malfoy.’ She snapped, suddenly feeling furious. All of the day’s emotion swirled up at a speed that she would’ve found scary if she hadn’t felt so angry.  

‘What?’ He blinked.

‘I’m not an idiot.’

‘I don’t follow.’

‘I don’t think you did anything. I haven’t thought that once. But even if you had, do you seriously think I would’ve somehow missed Robards hurling you into Azkaban? I might think you’re clever, but you’re not clever enough to trick a whole committee of Senior Aurors, not after you’ve just splinched yourself like that.’

There was a pause whilst he took in her words, and her angry expression. Then he gave her a small tired smile. ‘I’m sorry. I thought.. I thought you’d want to question me on everything for yourself.’

‘Give me some credit.’ She snapped. ‘I obviously want to know about everything, but, I get that now isn’t the right time. So don’t be a prat and don’t push me away.’ She folded her arms.

‘I’m sorry.’ He repeated, stepping closer and reaching out to unfold her arms. ‘I wasn’t doing it to push you away, I just..’ He paused. ‘I was expecting some kind of angry questioning from you. It would be fair enough.’

His expression was enough to take the wind out of her sails. He just looked so small and weary and unsure.

 _Oh Malfoy._  

She pushed his hair out of his eyes and rested her fingertips on his cheekbone. ‘We’ll talk about it tomorrow. For now, let’s try and sleep.’

He nodded in agreement, grey eyes locked on hers as he threaded his fingers through her own. ‘Let’s try and sleep. And when we wake up, let’s make a plan.’      

‘A plan.’ She pressed her forehead against his. ‘A plan sounds good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun - thanks for the lovely comments on the plot so far!


	36. The Link

**The Link**

 

‘Granger?’ His breath tickled the back of her neck. ‘Are you awake?’

A better question would’ve been _have you been able to sleep at all,_ the answer to which was no, but Hermione didn’t have the heart to tell him that. It was still dark outside so it must have been early, but she couldn’t lie there pretending to sleep for another minute.

‘Yes.’ She mumbled, turning to face him.

He studied her expression. ‘What a shit twenty-four hours.’ He said finally.

She tried to smile but found she couldn’t. ‘I’d say that’s a fairly comprehensive summary. Shall we make some tea?’

‘Tea. Yes. Tea is good.’

‘How’s your arm?’ She reached out, her hand hovering over the thick dark scar that ran across his left bicep. She couldn’t believe it was a coincidence that the main limb he’d splinched was the one with a fucking Dark Mark on the end of it.

He watched her eyes fall to the faded mark on the inside of his arm. She heard him draw in a sharp breath and then he pulled away and started climbing out of bed. ‘It’s fine.’ He said evasively.

‘Do you need to put some more of that cream on it?’

‘I said it’s fine.’ His voice was a bit tight.

‘Right.’ She pushed herself out of bed, pulled her jumper back on and left the bedroom.

_I mean it’s obviously not fucking fine is it?_

_But._

_We need to work together._

She knew that. But she couldn’t help feeling a bit irritated that he’d be so short with her when she was just checking the injury that had sent him to St Mungo’s a few hours ago was okay.

_Calm down calm down._

She really didn’t want to argue with him, but she felt so tightly wound that the slightest strain in his voice was getting under her skin.

_Best to leave the room and start the tea than stay and fall into an argument._

‘Granger, wait.’ She heard him sigh and start to scramble after her.

She’d reached the kitchen door when she heard a dull thud and the sound of him cursing.

His torn Auror cloak must have fallen off the armchair in the night and onto the floor, and in his hurry to follow her he’d tripped over it and hit the wall.

‘Potter and his _fucking_ cloak. What’s the point of a sneaky cloak if you jump out of it?!’ He said furiously, gathering the material up and rubbing his elbow. She realised it wasn’t just his cloak but also Harry’s invisibility cloak. It must’ve been shoved into the sleeve of his own cloak or something, because she definitely hadn’t noticed it last night.

‘Did the Ministry not need that for evidence?’ She said slowly.

He shrugged. ‘We need it more.’

‘ _Malfoy._ ’

‘Oh don’t. As if you’ve never bent any rules.’

‘Well..’

‘Exactly.’  

‘So what are we using it for?’

‘Finding Potter.’ He said as if it was obvious.

_What._

She stared at him.

‘Draco Malfoy, are you suggesting we try and find Harry without telling anyone at the Ministry?’

_That’s.. brave._

_And reckless._

_And entirely out of character._

‘Well, we’ll obviously have to talk to Robards at some point, otherwise he’ll lose his shit.’ Malfoy scowled slightly. ‘But I want us to come up with a plan. Then we’ll put it Robards, get him to rubber stamp it, and go bring that specky twat back to where he belongs.’

She stared at him a bit more.

‘What?’ He said irritably.

‘You. You’re - I - _wow._ Fuck Malfoy, this is unexpected.’

‘Oh stop it. I’m putting the kettle on.’ He stormed into the kitchen, avoiding her eyes whilst she tried to process what had just happened.

_Draco Malfoy IS suggesting we try and find Harry together._

_Draco Malfoy wants to work with Hermione Granger to find Harry Potter._

_How utterly bizarre._

‘Stop looking at me like that.’ He muttered, throwing tea roughly into a teapot and slamming two mugs on the kitchen table.

‘I’m not-’

‘You _are_.’ He said stiffly.

‘Sorry I just - you’re - I’m-’

‘ _Granger_. For the love of Salazar, please stop it.’

‘Stop what?’

‘Trying to rationalise everything.’

She sat down at the table and watched him whirl around the kitchen as he avoided looking at her.

_How very unexpected._

_And fascinating._

She could feel something swelling in her chest at the thought of him deciding they needed to go and find Harry.

When the tea was brewed and there was no longer any way he could really avoid turning to the table and pouring into the mugs he’d put there, he spun around, eyes narrowed.

‘Don’t make a big deal of this Granger. I’m not becoming some kind of foolhardy Gryffindor. I just don’t want to see Potter hurt.’

‘And you think he will be hurt?’ She watched him pour.

His expression softened, and he sat down opposite and sighed. ‘Yes.’

She tried not to bury her head in her hands, instead holding his gaze as steadily as she could manage. ‘What happened?’

‘If I tell you this, you have to promise me we’ll come up with a proper plan, you won’t just take off and do something stupid?’

‘Malfoy. Tell me what happened.’

He took a deep breath. ‘We’d just got back to that old house they were using as a base before. It was.. we could tell something was different, so Potter suggested we stay under his cloak and check things out-’

‘Harry takes his cloak on missions? Does Robards know?’

Malfoy shrugged. ‘If I had a cloak like that, I wouldn’t leave the house without it. Sometimes Robards doesn’t need to know _everything_.’

‘Right. So you and Harry were under his illicit cloak?’

‘We were under his _incredibly useful_ cloak, when we reached the attic of the house and practically ran into my Uncle.’

‘Rodolphus Lestrange?’ She gasped.

‘The one and only.’ He said bitterly. ‘He was in the Attic, and I don’t even really know what happened, because it was all so fucking fast, but one minute - Potter was under the cloak with me, the next - he wasn’t. I felt this icy stillness, and then Potter and Rodolphus were gone and I was alone on the floor, the cloak next to me, frozen with a Full Body Bind curse. I couldn’t tell how long I’d been like that, because it felt like no time at all, but it was definitely Silentium, so it could’ve been hours really. I didn’t know where the two of them had gone, or how I was ever going to move before someone came back, so I tried to Apparate back to the Robards’ office wandlessly, and that’s when I crashed into Puffet and Clearwater.’ He paused before adding quietly, ‘I left without him Granger.’

She took in everything he’d said, and ran her finger around the rim of her mug. ‘I don’t really know what else you could’ve done.’ She said finally, lifting her head to look him in the eye.

_I’m being honest. I hope you can see that I’m being honest._

_I really don’t know what else you could’ve done._

He looked back at her, searching her face for something - absolution?

She wasn’t sure he found what he was looking for, but he shifted his gaze down to the table before he spoke again.

‘Well, thank you. That means a lot. It doesn’t change what happened, but it means a lot.’

‘Rodolphus Lestrange knows Silentium, then? Do you think he broke into the Ministry and killed Rowle?’

‘Possibly. I’d prefer to think of that happening, rather than the other option, which is that more than one person knows that fucking spell.’

‘Good point. Why would he kill him?’

‘Maybe he’s got something to hide. Something Rowle knew about. Safer to kill him than be betrayed.’

‘True.. Why Harry? Why take only Harry?’

‘I don’t know.’ He said miserably. ‘I don’t know why they took him, and not me.’

‘None of this makes any sense.’ She took a sip of tea, thinking it all through. ‘Do you think anyone else is involved?’ Her mind fell upon what he’d first mentioned when they’d been at dinner together, weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. A different world. ‘Dolohov. Do you think he’s mixed up in this?’

Malfoy looked back at her. ‘Very possibly. He was sighted in St Petersburg, which isn’t on the other side of the world to Romania. Pretty far, but maybe not that far in the grand scheme of things.’

‘Hmm.’ Hermione started to move the teapot. ‘So if this is St Petersburg here.’ She pushed it to one side of the table. ‘And this is Romania here, where was it? Maramures?’ She slide the milk to mark where it would have been on a map. ‘What do we have around it?’

Malfoy moved his mug in-between the two. ‘Belarus and Ukraine here.’ He reached for her mug and placed it on the other side of the milk. ‘And Bulgaria down here. Why?’

‘Why would Dolohov be in St Petersburg, and Lestrange in Romania? What’s the link?’

‘Your guess is a good as mine.’ He stared at the positioning of everything on the table. ‘I mean it’s relatively easy to get between the two I guess - you can probably Apparate safely between them if you make two stops on the way?’ He motioned with his teaspoon. ‘Start here say, in Maramures, then pop over to Ukraine, hop up to make a stop in northern Belarus maybe, and then Apprate up into Russia.’

‘That’s it Malfoy!’ She said excitedly, everything clicking into place as she stared down at the table.

‘Is it?’ He looked dubious.

‘It could be! It’s like an Apparating chain - can’t be traced, unlike Floo, and Portkeys are tricky and generally only for one-use. If you want to Apparate over a long distance more than once, having a kind of chain would make sense.’ She ran her own teaspoon between the teapot and milk. ‘Death Eaters moving up and down an Apparating chain.. It sounds like.. How much Muggle history do you know?’

He pulled a face. ‘How much Muggle history do you think I know?’

‘Have you heard of the Nazis?’

‘Nope.’

She would have laughed if everything wasn’t so bleak. ‘Wow. That’s ironic.’

‘Why?’

‘Well.. you kind of were one.’

‘What are they?’ He said sharply, narrowing his eyes.

‘Urgh, we really don’t have time to do through the history of the Second World War right now, I’ll tell you later. But basically, there were these things after this big Muggle war called ratlines.’

‘ _Rat_ lines?’

‘Yes. They were like chains of movement for people, a way to smuggle people who hadn’t been captured for war crimes and stuff, out of countries and into spaces where they couldn’t be found. What if this is, like some kind of ratline? For Death Eaters?’

‘So you think there’s some kind of Apparating chain for Death Eaters to escape somewhere, starting in Bulgaria and going up through to Russia?’

‘Maybe? Do you think it’s plausible?’

He ran a hand through his hair. ‘It could be. There are lot of Death Eaters that haven’t been captured, or we’re still chasing. We’ve been rounding them up but it’s not easy, and there are some heavy hitters who have completely vanished, my uncles amongst them. We did think most of them had probably left the country. But some kind of organised.. Chain? There hasn’t been much work on that...’

He started to tap his spoon on the table rhythmically whilst he thought.

‘There hasn’t been much work on it.. because?’ She asked.

‘There wasn’t any evidence up til now... That house. It would explain why it looked like people were passing through all the time. _Fuck_ . If the Bulgarian Ministry have had this going on under their noses for months without noticing then I, _fuck_.’ He paused. ‘We can’t tell anyone about this but Robards. If IMC get a whiff of this then everything is going to kick off. We need more evidence before we take it any higher. We need more evidence, and we need to find Potter.’

‘How? By going back out in the field?’

He shook his head. ‘No.. well. Yes, and no. There’s no point going as just us. That won’t achieve anything. But, if your theory’s right then, going undercover as a Death Eater who wants to use a ratline would make sense, wouldn’t it?’

Her mind rattled through what he was saying. ‘You want to go back under cover? As a Death Eater?’

‘I don’t see any other way.’

She stared at him, taking in his messy white hair, the straight line of his nose and the way his grey eyes looked back at her. Despite those tell-tale features, he couldn’t have looked less like a Malfoy in that moment - frantic, messy and sort of broken.

And yet.

_He is a Malfoy._

‘You know who you could go undercover as, don’t you?’ She said slowly.

‘Who?’

She didn’t want to say it. God, she didn’t want to say it.

But everything seemed so hopeless and awful.

She took a deep breath and prayed that her voice wouldn’t shake too much.

‘Your father?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short one - but eventful! next chapter with you very soon! :)


	37. Don't Let the Bastards Grind You Down Pt 1

**Don’t Let the Bastards Grind You Down Pt 1**

 

Robards frowned and said nothing. 

‘Well?’ Malfoy prompted impatiently. 

‘I’m thinking.’ Robards said sharply. 

Hermione drummed her fingers on his desk. 

‘If this is true, then this is bad.’ He said slowly. 

‘Well yes.’ Malfoy replied flatly. 

Robards threw him a silencing glare. ‘No one else can know about this, especially not-’

‘IMC. We know, we know - that’s what I said this morning, wasn’t it Granger? Two steps ahead Robards.’ Malfoy cut in. 

‘Godric you’re insufferable without Potter to tone you down.’ Robards pinched the bridge of his nose. 

‘Well let me go and get him back then.’ Malfoy snapped. 

Robards glared at him and didn’t say anything. 

‘We have a plan.’ Hermione said carefully. 

Robards narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Why does that  _ not _ put my mind at ease?’

‘You haven’t even heard it yet!’ 

He sighed and looked between the two of them. ‘Go on then.’

‘This afternoon, whilst Malfoy tests his potion and I do some digging around on  _ anything _ unusual that’s happened between Romania and St Petersburg over the last year, you’re going to schedule us an Azkaban visit for tomorrow morning.’

‘I am, am I?’ He raised an eyebrow. 

‘You are. To see Lucius Malfoy. Then we’re going to get some of his hair, check if he has any Death Eater impersonating tips, whack that hair in a Polyjuice Potion, and head to Romania.’ 

‘You don’t think this all sounds a little bit, rushed?’

‘No I fucking don’t. Harry is still out there!’ She shouted, springing to her feet. 

‘Oh Miss Granger, sit back down.’ Robards said with a weary sigh. 

She stayed standing, but leant across his desk. ‘Then on Thursday we’ll be there - Malfoy impersonating Lucius, with me under an invisibility cloak, both of us having drank that potion so Silentium can’t affect us again.’ 

‘This all sounds very Starsky and Hutch. But what happens when you get there?’

‘We wait in the mansion for a Death Eater to turn up, Malfoy pretends Lucius heard about some old friends being free out there and escaped because he wants in on whatever action they’re planning. We go from there - if it is a ratline, we follow the Apparating chain until we get to the end of it and find Harry. We’ll be gathering evidence as memories the whole way, and then when we get back you can use that to take a whole Auror team out there and shut things down.’ 

Robards steepled his fingertips and examined them both. 

‘Interesting.’ He said slowly. 

‘I think you’ll find the correct adjective is brilliant.’ Malfoy said. 

‘Oh Malfoy, do be quiet and let Miss Granger do the talking. You’re both aware the Quidditch World Cup is this weekend?’

‘Of course.’ Malfoy sneered, and Hermione nodded along vaguely. Robards threw her a tiny knowing smirk and she glared back. 

‘Meaning?’ She said icily. 

‘Meaning resource here will be completely depleted. I have a few Aurors in reserve for anything that goes wrong elsewhere, but at the moment most of the team are based at the Cup. We need more people before we host again… If anything goes wrong, I may struggle to get you backup quickly.’ 

‘Fine.’ 

‘Is it fine? … I don’t like this.’ Robards shook his head. ‘I will arrange for you to see your father tomorrow morning, but that is  _ not _ me giving the go ahead on this plan. I want some time to think it through.’ 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Malfoy stood and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to stop her. 

‘That seems reasonable. See you tomorrow in that case - in the meantime, we’ll crack on.’ 

‘ _ Hold on _ . I have one, incredibly important condition - this does not leave these walls. I don’t want you saying anything to anyone about Potter being missing. The kind of public panic that would arise, the questions we can’t answer - it would be a complete shit show. Not a word to anyone. Not even his fiance, Miss Granger, you understand?’

Hermione swallowed hard. 

_ Not even Ginny?! _

_ She’s not allowed to know that the love of her life has just fucking vanished and no one knows where he is or if he’s even alive?!  _

‘Miss Granger?’ Robards prompted again in a low, dangerous voice. 

Malfoy poked her in the ribs. 

She nodded slowly, and just about managed to choke out the words, ‘I understand.’

‘Good. And Malfoy, it would be best if you just disappear altogether to be honest - I’ve Obliviated Puffet and Clearwater, so only the Interrogation Committee knows you’re back. Nobody else needs to, you hear me?’

_ He Obliviated Eric and Penelope?! Fuck.  _

Hermione glanced sideways at Malfoy but he didn’t seem to be alarmed. Instead, he looked thoroughly bored. ‘Yes yes, I hear you, I’ll stay at home.’ He said, waving his hand dismissively. ‘Can we go now?’  

Robards gave them one final long look. ‘Come back here tomorrow afternoon after Azkaban to report back. In the meantime - low profile, the lowest possible. I mean it - I will find out if you tell someone and I will take you off this case immediately and Obliviate you. Use my fireplace for the Floo, don’t go near the Atrium.’ 

Malfoy pulled Hermione to the fireplace and gave Robards a jaunty salute. ‘Aye aye Captain.’

Robards glowered at him as they disappeared into the green flames and Hermione wondered if he ever regretted hiring Malfoy.

_ Probably every single fucking day.  _

\---

 

As soon as they got back to the flat Malfoy holed himself up in his potions room, clinking glass vials, throwing things into different cauldrons and hissing at the golden liquid from time to time.

Hermione couldn’t concentrate with him  _ fucking _ crashing around (‘ _ I thought snakes were supposed to be sneaky and fucking quiet?! Why are you so loud?).  _ As she was allowed to be seen in the Ministry, and all of the reports she wanted to scour on anything that had met the MLE’s notice over the last year would be in the department, she went back to the office. There was something reassuring about rifling through the reports in a quiet room - it felt like a tangible step towards taking action, the first part of any good plan getting underway. 

_ Lovely reassuring research.  _

But six hours later she was less sure how reassuring research was. 

She had covered the desks with papers, rushing between them to try and cross-reference timings and patterns, half revelling in the silence and space to think, half wanting to weep as it quickly became clear just why no Auror had found any linked movement between the two.

Malfoy had been right - there didn’t seem to be anything, no evidence at all to suggest a ratline, or anything close to it. She went over and over the different pieces of parchment, brandishing her metaphorical tooth comb, but there was literally nothing.

_ All I have to go on is gut feelings and instinct here.  _

_ That’s always been Harry’s forte, not mine.  _

A knock on the door brought her back to the office. 

‘Hermione?’ Ron poked his head around it, half smiling at the sight of her. ‘Look at you, in your natural habit. How’s your week going?’

_ Oh shit.  _

She stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide.

‘You alright?’ He said, taking in her expression. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Robards’ voice was suddenly echoing in her head. 

_ I mean it - I will find out if you tell someone and I will Obliviate you and take you off this case. _

_ Fuck.  _

_ I hate Robards. _

_ I hate this.  _

‘Oh,’ She said awkwardly, ‘You know how it is. Just this case, it’s hard. But I can’t talk about it, you know.’ 

‘Yeah fucking hell do I know, we’re having a total nightmare getting caught between Robards and IMC trying to sort security for the first match this weekend. He’s always acting like, what’s her name? In those Muggles spy films? N?’

‘M.’ Hermione said quietly, knowing she would’ve been grinning at the thought of Robards as Judi Dench if things had just been only a little less awful. 

‘That’s the one… You’ve moved to a department that’s even more of a nightmare than your old one.’ He threw himself into the armchair in the corner of Harry’s office. 

_ Harry’s armchair in Harry’s office _ .

She tried not to betray the panic that was rising in her throat but she knew she was doing a rubbish job. This was  _ Ron.  _

_ He’ll know.  _

She turned away from him and started to gather the pieces of parchment up, hands shaking.

‘So Gin and I were thinking - as Harry and Malfoy are out in the field this week, why don’t you come round for dinner tonight?’ 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

‘I was thinking of making that leek and bacon pasta..’ He added, starting to sit up in the chair to get a closer look at her. ‘ _ Hermione. _ It doesn’t seem like everything is okay?’ 

‘Well it’s not, this case is shitty.’ 

He studied her, folding one leg to rest his ankle on his knee. 

‘Hmm. The MLE should really give some kind of pastoral support or counselling to help people deal with leaving work stuff at work.’ 

She forced herself to shrug.  _ You are nonchalant. Nonchalant.  _ ‘That probably is a good idea. And it was a lovely idea to invite me to dinner but I’m just, oh Ron I’m shattered - I’ll be no fun at all. I might just go home, have a bath and go to bed. Is that okay?’ 

He frowned. ‘Well of course it’s okay, if that’s what you want. But are you sure you’re okay being on your own? You could just do that at ours and we can leave you alone? I hate thinking of you knocking around Grimmauld Place with only Kreacher for company. If he’s even there..’ 

_ Oh god.  _

_ STOP BEING SO NICE TO ME.  _

She tried not to think about how he was one of her best friends, and instead reminded herself that she had kept things from Ron before in the past, when it had really mattered, and she could do it again this time. 

_ However much it feels like a betrayal.  _

‘Ah it’s not so bad. Honestly. I’m wiped, and I just want to be in my own bed.’ She forced herself to say, much more firmly than before. 

His head jerked up at her sudden change of tone, his curious blue eyes flickered across her face. 

‘Fair enough. If you change your mind, let me know?’

‘I will.’ 

He drew himself to his feet and walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. ‘You’re sure, you’re absolutely sure, that you don’t want to come? I know you can’t discuss work with me, I get it. You could just come and listen to Gin prattle on about the various chances of different teams at the World Cup?’ 

She managed to smile even though the thought of hanging out with Ginny whilst knowing Harry was gone made her feel sick. 

‘Ah, you know how much I love talking about Quidditch  _ but _ I really am tired.’ 

_ At least that’s not a lie.  _

‘Oh fine. But never forget the golden rule.’ He pulled her into a hug. ‘Don’t let the bastards grind you down.’

She let herself relax into the hug and the familiar scent of washing powder and biscuits. Ron always had been the best at hugs. 

Too soon, the sound of tapping on the window caused him to pull away. They both turned to see Poll hovering at it. 

‘That’s not a Ministry owl.’ Ron shot her a sideways glance. 

‘No, weird.’ She said evasively. 

He gave her another long look. ‘Something to do with this case isn’t it?’ 

She sighed and walked over to let the owl in. ‘Probably.’ 

He shook his head and smiled. ‘I’ll let you get back to it then. We should do something next weekend if this week is hectic though. Ginny was saying something about an engagement being a good excuse for a party and it being madness that we haven’t seized on it already.’

‘An engagement party next weekend?’ Her voice rose slightly. 

Ron shrugged and started to amble towards the doorway. ‘Ah I don’t know, I think she was thinking more of just chatting to you about it at the weekend but waiting to do something after the Cup’s finished. I guess it depends on when Harry and Malfoy get back, right?’

‘Right.’ She busied herself with untying the parchment from Poll’s leg so he couldn’t see her eyes. 

‘Do you know when that’s likely to be?’

‘I don’t.’ She said quietly, unrolling the parchment. 

 

_ Granger, get back here. I think I’ve cracked it.  _

 

‘I’m sorry Ron, I have to go.’ She crumpled the parchment and started to pull on her cloak. He nodded, still watching her from the door. 

‘Right yes, of course - well, let me know when Malfoy and Harry get back?’ 

‘Of course. See you soon.’ She marched to the fireplace, whispered Malfoy’s address so Ron couldn’t hear and stepped inside. 

She could hear him whooping as soon as she reached his living room and followed the sound until she found him, practically dancing around his potions room with glee.

‘You’re back! Come here come here, look!’ 

‘What am I looking at?’ She knew she should be pleased that he’d made progress, but she couldn’t shake the horrible mix of guilt and loneliness that was churning in her stomach after seeing Ron and not telling him anything.  

_ You’re a horrible friend Hermione Granger.  _

‘This! Here!’ He pointed his wand at a cauldron and Transfigured it into a small black cat. Before she could even think to stop him, he’d rushed over with one of his vials, tipped it down the cat’s throat, then grabbed her hand and pointed his wand at the cat. 

‘Silentium.’ He whispered. 

The cat flicked its tail and looked bored. He clicked his fingers and it flinched. 

‘See!’ He said triumphantly. ‘It wasn’t affected!’ 

‘I don’t know if a cat that you transfigured from a cauldron is really the most thorough test.’ She frowned, stroking the cat. 

‘Well no.’ He said, looking a bit annoyed and picking up another vial of potion. ‘Not the most thorough. But a stepping stone.’ He pulled out the stopper on the vial and rolled it between his fingers. ‘The next bit is obviously to test it on a human.’ 

Her brain only caught up with what he was doing at the last minute.

‘Malfoy - don’t!’ 

But it was too late - he’d already knocked back the potion. 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake.  _

She stared at him open mouthed for about five seconds before she was able to speak. 

‘What the fuck Malfoy?!’ 

‘What?’ He smiled beatifically and she wanted to throw something at him. 

‘You were  _ so fucking mean  _ when I offered to try it before.’ 

‘I didn’t know it was safe then. I had to make a couple of tweaks but now I’m assured of it’s safety I’m happy to be the first human candidate.’ He paused for dramatic effect. ‘If it was actually dangerous, do you  _ seriously  _ think I’d drink it?’

She glared at him. 

‘This isn’t about the potion.’ He said flatly. ‘I was going to ask you to cast Silentium but you’re all, like _ this - _ ’ He waved a hand to indicate her tense posture. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong.’ She said defensively. 

He sighed. ‘Something’s happened.’ 

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped midway. 

‘Come on. Was it something you found? Or that you didn’t find anything?’ 

‘No no it’s not that.’ She folded her arms. 

He took a cautious step towards her, like he was trying not to frighten a foal. ‘Well..?’ 

There was a long pause. 

‘I saw Ron.’ She said in a very small voice. 

‘Ah.’ He cocked his head and waited for her to continue.    
When she didn’t, he took another step closer. 

She bent her head to study her shoes, suddenly feeling the hot tears she’d been pushing down since he’d arrived back without Harry prickling in the back of her eyes. 

_ Stop that. Stop it. No crying. Not in front of him!  _

She felt him take another step and close the distance between them. 

‘I know you didn’t tell him. Is it that you feel bad about that?’ He said quietly. 

‘Yes.’ She tightly, willing the tears to go back to where they’d come from. 

They stood opposite each other in silence for a moment. 

‘You did the right thing.’ He said gently. ‘Robards would’ve found out. And he would’ve taken you off the case. And, I mean I’m obviously brilliant, but I would quite like your help.’ 

She lifted her head in surprise and he laughed softly at her expression, catching her chin and keeping her face turned up to his. ‘Why so surprised witch? You know me. I might be, what was it Potter called me that night at the Leaky? An arrogant, supercilious bastard? But I’m not a fool. You’re the first person I’d want by my side in this mess.’ 

_ That night at the Leaky.  _

She couldn’t keep it together at the thought of Harry’s face when he’d found out Malfoy had heard him that night, the sheepish but slightly stubborn smile she knew so well, and after all of the hours of holding back, she burst into violent, angry tears. 

She half expected him to run to the door, but after a tiny pause he seemed to decide something and instead pulled her against his chest and held her there. ‘Oh Granger.’ She heard him mumble into her hair. 

She couldn’t stop crying once she’d started, and they stood there in the middle of his potions room, her shoulders heaving as she made a mess of the front of his jumper. He didn’t say anything and she thought he was probably feeling  _ incredibly fucking awkward  _ but she preferred his silence to him  _ saying  _ anything  _ incredibly fucking awkward _ , and she sobbed herself out until there were no more tears, just dry shuddering breaths.  

When she’d finally finished, she pulled back, knowing her face was red and blotchy. 

_ He is going to want to run for the hills at that.  _

But instead he took one look at her and bent his head to do probably the last thing she’d expected. 

He kissed her forehead. 

And then, like the good British boy his mother raised him to be, he said quietly, ‘Shall we make some tea?’ 


	38. Don't Let the Bastards Grind You Down Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i've posted two chapters in a row, so if you last read about hermione and draco sitting at his kitchen table and talking about ratlines, go back to the previous chapter and read that one before this! :)

**Don’t Let the Bastards Grind You Down Pt 2**

 

They had sat cross legged on the sofa drinking tea in silence, until he managed to coax her back to the potions room to test whether he was safe from Silentium. She felt too emotionally wrung out to battle him on it, and forced herself to trust his potions skill and strong sense of self-preservation would protect him from anything going wrong.

It was a bit of an anticlimax when it worked as he’d expected. Nothing happened when she cast the spell. They stood staring at each other, his lips curving into a small smile of triumph as if although he didn’t want to gloat in light of her very recent crying, he couldn’t quite contain all of the joy he was feeling. 

She realised with surprise she didn’t begrudge him that. 

Afterwards they cleaned up and made dinner together - she was still quiet, and he had fallen into silence too, maybe reflecting on what the morning would hold. But it was a comfortable silence. Every so often he would squeeze her arm as he went to get something from the cupboard, or she would rest her head on his shoulder as she stirred the pan on the hob. 

She asked him to tell her about how he learnt to fly over dinner, and although his tone was pretty sober as he told her, his eyes were sparkling in a way that made her feel warm. He told her about the first Quidditch matches he’d ever played, the (undoubtedly over exaggerated) injuries he’d gained whilst trying death-defying stunts and asked if she’d played any sport before Hogwarts. She tried to explain netball to him, and although she could tell he really was trying very hard to understand, he was most amused by the fact she’d always played Goal Attack at primary school. 

‘Always on the offensive Granger.’ He’d grinned in a way that made her remember although life felt heavy and awful at the moment, things had been both good and bad before now and she was likely to experience both good and bad things in the future. 

She had fallen asleep with him spooning her, but when she woke up in the morning he had rolled away and was staring at the ceiling in silence. She knew he was thinking about where they were going. Although she’d tried to be as reassuring as possible without actually saying anything about what they were going to do, he’d stayed stiff and silent when she’d threaded her fingers through his and wriggled closer under the sheets. 

And now they were here. 

Azkaban.  

She shivered. 

It was everything she’d imagined. She knew it had been worse when there were Dementors, but the whole place still just felt so dark and oppressive. The walls were wet. They were being led down winding dank corridors by one of the guards and she glanced at Malfoy, remembering this was only the second time he’d been back since being freed himself. 

_ Do you recognise this wing of the prison?  _

He was grim faced and she sensed he was avoiding catching her eye. 

‘He’s in this cell.’ The guard said gruffly. 

‘High security is it?’ Malfoy said sarcastically, and the guard looked a little shame faced. Hermione tried not to feel shocked that everyone  _ knew _ that everyone knew the system was rigged.  _ God, the world is such a joke.  _

‘I’ll be outside if you need me.’ The guard replied finally. Malfoy gave him a mock bow. 

_ Do you recognise each other?  _

_ How odd to think of you in here.  _

_ How horrible.  _

_ No wonder Harry wanted to get you out.  _

The door swung open and Malfoy stared at it, before shaking his head and laughing coldly. 

‘I was about to say ladies first, but then I remembered sending you in there ahead of me would actually be the least polite thing possible.’ 

She stared at him, unsure of what to do. He ducked his head to avoid her gaze and moved to step inside the cell but at the last minute she caught his sleeve. 

‘Malfoy.’ She whispered. ‘Don’t let the bastards grind you down.’ 

He paused in the doorway, and for a split second she saw the corners of his mouth quirk into that lopsided smile. ‘The bastard. Singular.’ He whispered back before stepping inside.  

She followed and tried not to jump when the guard swung the door shut behind them. 

_ Gryffindor courage, Gryffindor courage.  _

The room was small and empty, but for the table and chairs in the middle. 

Lucius Malfoy was sat at it, and although he looked bedraggled and his previously platinum hair was dulled and dirty, his back was ramrod straight and he somehow still seemed imposing. 

‘Two visits in under a week, my my, and each time with the accompaniment of a different golden Gryffindor.’ His voice, although quieter, still reminded her of steel and silk. It was impressive, and terrifying, a voice like his. It was a voice that was in control of the situation and she had to remind herself that he wasn’t in control of anything.   
‘Good morning father.’ Malfoy said in a strained voice that didn’t sound much like his father’s at all. ‘I need to take a cutting of your hair.’    
_ Okaaay. Well that was to the point.  _   
‘A cutting of my hair?’ Lucius squinted at his son suspiciously and then flashed Hermione a dizzying smile. ‘Attempting one of Miss Granger’s specialities are you?’    
‘Yes.’ Malfoy said, folding his arms.   
There was a pause. ‘What?’ Lucius looked taken aback.   
‘Potter’s been taken and we’re going out undercover amongst some of your old friends to find him. I’m going as you.’ It was spoken bluntly, like a challenge.   
Hermione tried not to stare at Malfoy in the way his father was - there was no careful negotiating, no silver words, his tone was just briskly matter of fact. His chin was tilted upwards and everything about him screamed  _ fuck it _ . 

_ This was not what I was expecting.  _

‘What?! Draco, you cannot seriously being considering this idiotic Ministry scheme, it reeks of -’   
‘It was my idea.’ Malfoy cut in sharply.   
Lucius stared at him, incredulous. ‘This is beyond foolish. Do you even realise the danger you’ll be putting yourself in?’    
‘Of course.’   
‘And when, tell me, did you become so brave and reckless?’ Lucius sneered, and Hermione tried not to reel back at the force of it.   
Malfoy crossed his arms. ‘Touching as all of this is, I’m really not here to discuss it with you. I just need some hair and then I’ll leave you alone.’    
‘Leave me alone? You’ve left me alone for long enough and now you come in here just to tell me you’re off to risk your life for  _ Potter _ , of all people.’

‘I tried to explain last time. I didn’t want to leave you here and I always knew I needed it visit, I just, I couldn’t..’ Malfoy’s voice cracked and he looked suddenly very young.    
‘Draco, don’t do this.’ Lucius said gently, his tone suddenly very soft.  _ Those whiplash feelings Malfoy’s always hitting with me must come from this - years of watching someone pivot emotionally to try and find the most effective way of manipulating the person they’re speaking to. _ ‘Please don’t do this.’    
‘I have to.’   
‘You do not. All you have to do is survive because Malfoys always find a way to survive - and you know why. Malfoys must always find a way to survive because Malfoys always come out on top eventually and you cannot do that -’   
‘Dead.’ Malfoy finished flatly. ‘I know father, I know. Is that what this is?’ He gestured around the cell bitterly. ‘Is this surviving, or is this coming out on top? I know from experience it barely feels like surviving and it sure as fuck is not coming out on top. Without Potter, I probably would’ve gone insane.’ He barked out an acidic laugh. ‘I mean with my heritage, it’s shocking it didn’t happen anyway.’    
‘Don’t do this. I love you, I don’t want you dead. You’re my son, you’re the most important thing in my life.’    
‘Right.’    
Lucius looked pained. Hermione couldn’t tell how genuine it was, but what she did was know was that she couldn’t have been wishing more that the ground would swallow her and she wouldn’t have to see or hear anything else.    
_ This is private. I shouldn’t be here.  _   
‘And what part of loving me was sacrificing me to do the Dark Lord’s dirty work?’

_ Oh shit. I really really shouldn’t be here.  _

_Harry would be better at this. Ron would be better at this. Working through entrenched, tangled emotions out loud is not something I am known for being good at navigating._  
Lucius was sheet white. ‘Well, come Draco, you know that we had to, that we needed to in order to, to -’ His voice faltered.  
‘To survive?’ Malfoy suggested icily.   
‘Draco. I will never be able to fix that. And you may never be able to forgive it. But you are my son and I do love you, even if you don’t feel the same way about me.’  
‘Of course I fucking love you, you emotionally manipulative, pathetic, waste of space.’ Malfoy snapped hatefully. ‘I spent years wanting to be you. I fucking worshipped you, and when I needed you, you made me feel like nothing mattered more than just surviving - whatever the cost. You abandoned me. And through it all, I still fucking loved you. Things have changed, thank fuck, and I’m not interested in whatever twisted path you were hoping I’d follow you down. I don’t want to be you anymore. I thought I’d made it clear before our trial, but even now, you’re trying to pull the strings, sending owls to Mother, daring to think you can meddle in my life behind my back. I’ve spent so many hours, so many months, wishing I could change you, wishing I could swap you for someone else’s father. But of course I can’t.’ He threw Lucius a furious glare. ‘We’re stuck with each other Father. You’re stuck with me, the perpetual disappointment - never quite calm and calculated enough for you, the overly emotional naïve child - and I’m stuck with you - self-involved, manipulative, scheming bastard you are.’  
There was a pause and Hermione tried to melt into the background. Lucius’ head turned to her sharply.   
_He can probably smell my fear. Like a fucking shark._   
‘And where does Miss Granger fit into all this?’   
‘That is not on today’s agenda.’ Malfoy replied. 

‘Will it ever be on an agenda?’ Lucius said drily.   
Malfoy said nothing, his jaw clenched, arms still folded. There was another long pause.

_ No one’s going to say anything. You need to say something. What would Harry say? Or Ron? _

_ Oh god I don’t even know.  _

_Just don’t make it worse._  
‘All due respect, it’s none of your business.’ She said finally.  
‘ _All due respect._ ’ Lucius said mockingly. ‘You don’t respect me.’  
 _He’s got me there._

‘No, I don’t.’ Hermione agreed. ‘Respect was the wrong word. I’m not going to argue with you and I don’t want to upset you, but anything between me and your son is between us, and is nothing to do with you.’    
Lucius looked faintly amused. ‘Do you think it’ll become something to do with me when my son proposes or impregnates you?’    
_ What the fuck.  _   
‘Father.’ Malfoy hissed. ‘This stops here.’   
‘As the leader of this family, do I not deserve to know the future of my line?’ 

_ Why has the ground not already swallowed me up? WHY. _   
‘You don’t deserve much from me and you certainly don’t deserve anything from Hermione.’

_ Hermione. _

_ Wait.  _

_ What? _   
‘Hermione.’ Lucius repeated musingly. ‘Interesting.’

Malfoy jaw was twitching and his knuckles were white. _ He’s not going to fucking reply, is he?  _   
She took a deep breath.    
‘We’re here to collect some hair, and if you have any tips you’d like to share with your son then by all means do.’    
Lucius looked between them thoughtfully then sighed and shook his head. ‘I suppose having a witch like Miss Granger by your side would be enough to make anyone feel invincible.’    
‘Stop trying to get inside her head.’ Malfoy said in a low, angry voice. ‘Just stop it.’    
‘I’m being honest.’ Lucius smiled at her in a thoroughly unsettlingly way. ‘I may not have your respect, but you certainly have mine.’ He reached forward and grabbed her sleeve. Malfoy pulled out his wand sharply.    
_ Oh shit.  _   
Lucius inclined his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. ‘Really Draco?’    
‘Put the wand away Malfoy.’ She said quietly.   
‘Very good Miss Granger. Now as I was saying, you have my respect. But don’t forget that you’ll need a lot more than my respect to protect you if anything happens to my son. I may be behind bars but I have -’   
Malfoy stood suddenly. ‘Enough. I have asked you to stop trying to get inside her head but it seems your ears are full of fucking glue. We’re leaving.’    
Lucius rolled his eyes. ‘Always so dramatic. How’s your Occlumency Draco?’    
Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said nothing.    
‘Your face is almost as open a book as Potter’s. You haven’t been practising have you?’    
‘I can do it fine. I had a good teacher.’ Malfoy said quietly.    
‘Oh of course you want to worship him now.’ Lucius scoffed. ‘When you were at school you wouldn’t stop whining about him to your poor mother. Things always used to be so black and white for you. What-’

‘Don’t you dare ask me what changed.’ Malfoy closed his eyes. ‘Just stop. I am not 13 anymore. My Occlumency is fine. Why? Is someone particularly good at Legilimency?’    
‘Dolohov is reasonable. Not particularly good, but reasonable.’ 

‘I didn’t know that.’ Malfoy admitted. 

‘Sit back down Draco.’ Lucius sighed. 

Malfoy looked irritated, but complied reluctantly. ‘What else do we need to know?’ 

‘Who else are you expecting to run into out there?’ 

Malfoy frowned. ‘I can’t really share any details with a convicted criminal Father.’ 

Lucius rolled his eyes. ‘Are you anticipating seeing either of your Uncles?’ 

‘It’s not something I’ve ruled out. Do you have any information you’d like to share on either of them?’ 

‘It’s not something I’m particularly proud of.’ Lucius looked down at the desk. 

‘Oh come out with it Father. I doubt you’ll be able to shock me.’ 

‘This impudence is a result of working with Potter isn’t it?’ 

‘You’re not distracting me.’ Malfoy replied stubbornly. ‘What, specifically, are you not proud of?’ 

‘I didn’t tell you at the time, you had enough to deal with. But when the Dark Lord was living at the Manor, I showed him something I shouldn’t have… Severus had demonstrated some of his particularly dark spells, and I was trying to regain the upper hand after that business at the Ministry, so I shared one of our own..’

‘Our?’ Malfoy repeated.

‘A family spell.’ Lucius said heavily.

Malfoy’s eyes flickered to Hermione’s and she could’ve sworn he was trying not to smile.

_ Why is he smiling at this shit?  _

_ Surely not because he’s smug that he’s one step ahead of his Father. _

_ Oh who am I kidding? Of course that’s why.  _

‘Rabastan was present, so he certainly knows it and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s shared it with his brother - it’s potent, powerful magic Draco, and if they use it on you, you’ll be absolutely powerless.’ 

‘What kind of magic?’ 

‘Ancient Malfoy family magic.’

There was a pause and Malfoy leant across the table. ‘It’s Silentium isn’t it?’

Lucius’ face went sheet white. ‘How do you know it?’ 

‘Turns out if you lurk around dark corners of the Manor long enough, our ancestors will tell you anything.’ 

‘What?’ Lucius said stonily. 

‘Yes, shocking isn’t it? Must be the hair that made them trust me.’ 

‘That’s enough Draco.’ 

‘Luckily I’m a genius and I have a solution.’ 

Lucius’ eyebrows shot up. ‘A solution?’

‘A solution.’ 

‘Are you planning to elaborate or do I have to try and flatter you into revealing your hand?’ 

‘Oh Father, I don’t think you’ve ever tried to flatter me into anything before - does that mean I’ve won your elusive respect?’ 

Lucius visibly gritted his teeth. ‘Are you going to tell me or not?’ 

‘No.’ Malfoy said, the most cheerful he’d been all morning. ‘All you need to know is that being a potions prodigy has come in useful. Silentium won’t be a problem.’ 

‘Won’t be a problem.’ Lucius repeated slowly.

‘It won’t. Anything else?’ 

‘Do you know why they’re together again?’ 

‘Do you?’ Malfoy’s eyes narrowed.

‘No.’ Lucius said simply, and Hermione stared at him, trying to work out if they could trust him or not. 

_ It’s fucking impossible to tell.  _

‘But, if they’re regrouping - be careful. Even without the Dark Lord they’re dangerous wizards… will I, will I know when you get back?’ 

Malfoy stood up and tucked his chair under the table. ‘I don’t know. I’m sure you will read something about it in the  _ Prophet.  _ Granger, ready?’ 

She pushed back her own chair, watching Lucius fallen face.  _ Do I feel pity for Lucius Malfoy?  _

As if he could hear her thinking, his eyes bore into hers. ‘Oh Miss Granger, spare me your bleeding heart.’ 

She stared at him, her thoughts and feelings scrambled. 

‘You’d be lucky to have even a piece of that.’ Malfoy snapped before sweeping out of the room.

And then Lucius Malfoy, the  _ utter bastard _ , shot her a  _ fucking Malfoy  _ smirk, and said smoothly,

‘Ah I see. I wondered what kind of response that would elicit.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we all know queer eye season 2 is to blame for the delay in getting these uploaded (apologies), so here are two chapters in one go to make up for the gap! would love to hear what you think, i had lots of fun writing lucius (as you know, my favourite thing is writing spiky, argumentative dialogue) so hope you enjoy that bit :)


	39. Sowhatdidyouthink?

**Sowhatdidyouthink?**

 

‘Malfoy, wait!’

She had to run to keep up with him as he stormed down the corridor.

‘Malfoy, will you please just, _wait_.’

He stopped abruptly and she ran into the back of him. ‘What?’

‘Are you-’ She caught herself before automatically asking if he was okay. _He is not okay._ ‘How are you?’ She said instead.

‘Fucking fantastic.’ He snapped, starting to walk again.

She caught his wrist and pulled him back. ‘Malfoy, you can’t go to Robards like this.’

‘Well I’m not fucking staying here.’

‘I’m not saying you have to. Let’s.. We could go somewhere else? Just for an hour or two to clear your head?’

‘There are only two things that clear my head and I’m not doing them.’

‘Well what are they?’

‘Flying and mindless sex.’

‘Ah, right.. We probably could-’ She started doubtfully.

‘No.’ He said forcefully, spinning on his heel to face her. ‘I’m not using you like that. Let’s just go to Robards.’

‘I really don’t think we should go to Robards right after that.’ She gestured back down the corridor to the cell where Lucius was, probably still sat smirking.

_Fuck him. Fucking Lucius Malfoy, twisting and torturing his son like this, after everything that happened, after everything that’s changed._

‘Well I think-’ He began stubbornly.

‘No.’ She cut in firmly. _Fuck Lucius Malfoy. A father shouldn’t be like that_. ‘I’m going to take you somewhere.’ _Somewhere my dad took me. Somewhere peaceful and far away from here. With a distraction I think you’ll enjoy._

‘Robards said to go to see him after we’d been here _._ ’

‘Oh shush. He won’t miss us for a couple of hours. We’ll take that Portkey back to the Ministry and go straight away.’ She started to continue down the corridor, waving for him to follow until they reached the office they’d arrived in. The guard shuffled to a locked cabinet and pointed them to the single MLE Portkey that sat on the second shelf.

‘Granger, you do realise Robards is an authority figure and you’re usually hard-wired to obey those?’

‘Oh fuck you Malfoy, did you not hear about every single one of my years at Hogwarts?’

He opened his mouth and closed it again.

‘I’ll take that as a yes?’

‘Well yes, obviously.’ He glared, but then his expression shifted into something more curious. ‘But I’ve never heard about it from someone who was there.’

‘Has Harry not told you anything?’

‘Potter? Share even the tiniest little thing about his exploits beating the Dark Lord? Obviously not.’ Malfoy pulled a face, and she expected it masked his annoyance at unsuccessfully trying to bait Harry into talking.

‘Well, if you’re really interested I can tell you about some of it.’ She pretended to shrug casually. ‘But of course, we wouldn’t be able to go to Robards at the same time.’

‘Oh stop trying to be manipulative, it doesn’t suit you. Where do you want us to go?’

‘You’ll like it.’

‘But where?’ He said suspiciously.

‘You’ll like it.’ She repeated, stretching out her hand and gesturing for him to touch the Portkey with her. ‘Trust me?’

‘You’re so bloody honourable that you rarely leave me any other choice.’ He sighed in a put upon way and took her hand. As soon as they were back in the MLE’s Portkey office she Apparated them away.

_Deep breath._

Sea air, and waves against rocks, and the distant cry of seagulls. She opened her eyes, delighted to see it was a relatively sunny day compared to most of the time she’d spent in Cornwall. The Atlantic stretched out before them, a silky seemingly infinite blue expanse.

‘Oh. So nowhere exotic?’ His tone was borderline snide, and if they hadn’t just come from what they had, she would’ve considered hexing him.

She prayed for patience.

‘This is Boscastle. I take it you’ve never been?’

‘No.’ He said sullenly. He was fidgeting with his wand in an agitated way and she knew he was going to stay like that without a distraction.

‘Come on.’ She turned from the cliff edge and started walking inland along the harbour.

‘We’re not just here to moon at the sea then?’

‘No we are not just here to _moon at the sea_. Come on.’

He followed her silently as they descended down into the harbour and along the inlet of water that ran towards the centre of the fishing village, until they reached a long white building.

‘In here.’ She said brightly.

He nodded and let her wave him through, not looking at the sign hanging over the door.

A guy a few years older than them was sat at a till, picking at his cuticles. ‘Fiver each. Oh, _hi_.’ He looked up and flashed her a smile on realising she wasn’t a 60 year old rambler. She paid and tried not to laugh when Malfoy responded by scowling at him.

‘In here in here.’ She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the first room.

He took in his surroundings for the first time and stared.

‘Granger.’ He said finally. ‘What in Merlin’s name is this place?’

‘Boscastle’s Museum of Witchcraft and Magic.’ She grinned.

‘Sweet _Salazar._ ’ He murmured, wandering around the room with a mixture of awe and bemusement.

‘They say it’s the Muggle world’s oldest collection of items relating to magic. But I haven’t checked the veracity of that claim.’

‘How fascinating..’ He reached his hand out to trace the glass of the display cabinet, fixated.

They spent the next two hours wandering around the museum in silence, her speed reading all of the information and watching him out of the corner of her eye as he studied everything, responding from time to time with a small noise of approval or entertainment.

_If only he had been this calm and inquisitive at Hogwarts._

They trailed around the rooms together. A ducking stool, transcripts of seventeenth century witch burnings, Cornish Voodoo dolls from the 40s, theories about fairies and potions, carvings of the Green Man. She tried to imagine seeing it through new eyes, through the eyes of a Pureblood Wizard not the ten year old girl she had been last time she was here.

_What are you thinking? What do you make of all of this?_

She was itching to ask him, but he didn’t offer any vocal reflections on things and she tried not to push for them.

By the time they left, she felt fit to burst.

‘Sowhatdidyouthink?’

He turned to her with a slightly surprised expression. ‘Did you hold that in on purpose the whole time?’

‘Justtellmewhatyouthought!’

He grinned and slid his arm across her shoulders, pulling her into his side. ‘You’re funny Granger. Thanks for bringing me here. I liked it. If Muggle Studies had been anything like that at school I might’ve learnt something.’

‘That is an utter lie Draco Malfoy.’

He laughed, and turned his head to press a kiss into her hair. ‘Maaaybe. Good thing I’m so mature and thoughtful these days... It was absolutely fascinating. There’s so much they know, or almost know.. The mandrakes! They had all those tiny mandrakes.’ He shook his head with what she could only interpret as grudging recognition. ‘I mean obviously some stuff is a bit out of whack, but it’s surprising how astute a lot of it is.’ He paused and shot her a slightly worried look. ‘Not, you know, because Muggles are idiots. But just, well, we have that incredibly important statute that I spend a lot of time policing and yet..’

She smiled and lent into him. ‘Oh relax. I know what you mean.’

‘I’d say I should return the favour, but I’m afraid most of the secret Wizarding insights I have into the world of Muggles come from some of the darker corners of the Malfoy Library and I quite like having you around. I don’t want nasty old books scaring you away from me.’

‘As if any book could scare me.’ She scoffed.

‘Ah yes, I forgot. My fearless bookworm.’

‘Don’t call me a worm.’

He laughed and she smiled at the sight of it. ‘I didn’t call you a worm. I called you a fearless-’

‘I hate the word bookworm. Why does worm have to be involved? It’s such a horrid word.’

‘Worm is a horrid word.’ He echoed flatly. ‘Well Granger, I believe it’s a reference to insects that burrow in books. You know,’ He pinched her arm. ‘Like how some humans burrow into books.’ She made a grumbly sound of nothingness and he grinned widely. ‘Little worm.’

‘That is vile and you will never say it again.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yes really. Or I’ll-’

‘Oh how classic of you to leap to a threat. Let me interrupt you with my own predictable reaction - what do I get for not saying it again?’

‘You’re so annoying.’ _So why can’t I stop smiling?_

‘Charming.’ He corrected. ‘Winning. Some might say, irresistible.’

‘They would be wrong.’

‘They can’t be that wrong. You’re still here.’ He pointed out, bringing them to an abrupt halt at the mouth of the harbour, and staring at the sea. ‘Merlin, it’s lovely here.’

‘It is, isn’t it?’

‘We have to go back don’t we?’ He said sadly.

‘We probably do.’

He squeezed her shoulder.

‘Do you want to talk about this morning?’ She said carefully.

‘Fuck no. I have done the most emotionally responsible and healthy thing, and pushed it down deep enough for it not to be a problem until it next resurfaces in about five years time, so let’s not talk about it anymore.’

‘Right.’

‘I can hear the insinuations in your _right_ and I don’t want a lecture about needing to find the courage to face my demons.’

‘No insinuations.’ She lied, trying to keep out of her voice even.

‘Shitty. Liar.’ He laughed, turning to face her. ‘But I like very much that you’re trying.’

She stared back at him. _When will you stop running and acting like this is all some big joke?_

‘We all have to face our demons someday.’

‘Well. Hopefully that day won’t come soon for me.’ He said lightly, but she knew they both knew it was probably going to roll around much sooner than either of them were ready for.

 _You’re about to impersonate your father in a den of Death Eaters_.

‘Maybe we shouldn’t do this.’ She said hesitantly.

‘What?!’

‘This is fucked up. You shouldn’t be going undercover as him. You shouldn’t go.’

‘ _What_.’

‘I could go alone.’

‘You are joking right?’

‘No.’

His eyes flashed at her, angry. ‘Think again. You are joking _right_?’

‘I don’t want you to go out there and have to do this.’

‘Well I don’t want you to go out there and do anything, but do you see me wading in and trying to block your agency as a grown adult?’

She turned her head from his stare and watched the waves. ‘No I don’t.’ She admitted after a pause.

‘Well enough of that absolute bullshit then. I’m going. It’s whether you’re going that is up for discussion.’

‘Up for discussion?!’ Her head snapped back to his.

‘With Robards.’

‘What the fuck does that mean?’

‘Granger, he doesn’t want either of us to go. At least with you he has a reason to block it - you’re not trained for the field, you haven’t finished those sessions with Thomas, you’re the best friend of the missing agent so too emotionally tangled in the case-’

‘And you’re not emotionally tangled then?!’

‘It’s different.’ He sighed. ‘Or at least that’s how he sees it. We need to plan a hard sell. We need to work together on it, not spend time waffling about whether _I_ should go or not.’

She chewed her lip, feeling furious, and stared back out at the waves. _What he’s saying isn’t illogical._ ‘Fine.’

‘Granger.’ He grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her face back to his. ‘My delivery was shit but the sentiment was honest. I want you there but Robards is dithering. If we want him to agree, we need to show him why you’re fine to come.’

‘Did I not prove myself to middle aged Wizards enough the first time around?’ She snapped.

He smiled lopsidedly. ‘Oh Granger. You know better than anyone that you can’t _prove_ anything to middle aged Wizards. You have to get shit done despite them.’

_URGH he’s right._

_Of course he’s fucking right._

_Fucking Malfoy._

‘Fine.’ She repeated, some of her anger softened by the way he was looking back at her.

 _Right. How do I get shit done despite Robards, but with his blessing?_ Her mind started to crank into action.

‘No no.’ He said suddenly, sitting down cross legged and tugging on her arm so she was pulled down into his lap.

‘What?’

‘I’m not Potter or Weasley. I’m not asking you for a plan. I’m asking you to make one _with_ me.’

‘Oh.’ She stared at him.

He looked amused. ‘You know plotting is my second favourite thing. Don’t hold out on me with this.’ His voice went up a register into a mocking tone. ‘I know it might not be your natural inclination but presumably you have heard that well-shared wisdom, two brains are better than-’

‘Your _second_ favourite?’ She cut him off and raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s your fir-’ _No wait, do I want him to answer that-_

He grinned widely, then crashed his lips against her, kissing her hungrily until they were both breathless. ‘ _That_ is my first favourite.. Well. Not exactly that, but where that seems to have a habit of leading-’

‘Don’t ruin it.’ She muttered, curling her hands into his hair and pulling his face back to hers. ‘Whatever you’re about to say, just don’t. Don’t fucking ruin it.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i am SO sorry for the hiatus here, RL has been a bit horrendous over the past few months but i am back! thank you for hanging in with me and coming back to read this chapter - i've got more to upload so will be whizzing those up fairly quickly now i finally have a working internet connection again (wahoo!). hope you enjoyed it & thank you for all the encouraging comments since the last chapter, you're bloody amazing and i appreciate every word :)


	40. Schemes Coming To Fruition (sort of)

**Schemes Coming To Fruition (sort of)**

 

‘Robards? We’re back to report.’ Malfoy knocked on the door and called through it at the same time.

‘Well don’t start off by being annoying. Then plan isn’t for you to annoy Robards.’ She whispered. _The plan is for you to annoy me._

\---

 

Malfoy thought Robards’ main concern was her tendency to let emotion rule her actions. ‘Particularly anger.’ He’d said with a grin as she smacked his arm. ‘We need to show you can be trusted to stay under the invisibility cloak whilst we’re out there.’ He paused, and gave her a funny look. ‘You _can_ be trusted to stay under the invisibility cloak whilst we’re out there, can’t you?’

She stared back at him, trying to decipher his expression.

‘I know you can be calm when you need to be, but it doesn’t make me any less worried about your tendency to run with your emotions-’

‘Is that because I’m a woman?’

His eyes widened. ‘What? No! It’s because you’re a fucking Gryffindor. If anything happens, I’m just.. Not convinced you’ll be able to stay under a cloak and hide.’ He paused, looking at her as if he expected her to jump in immediately.

_I’m not going to meet your expectations. Condescending wanker._

She breathed in through her nose and didn’t say anything.

‘You can’t let your emotions win whilst we’re there.’ He continued cautiously. ‘I can’t talk you down from doing anything if I’m pretending to be my fucking father, and if we blow cover, well. It’ll be even more of a shit show than it’s already shaping up to be.’

‘Well aside from the fact that engaging with your emotions is _not a sign of fucking weakness_ , I am not going to blow cover-’

‘It’s not going to be pleasant Granger. We’re going to be around some vile people saying vile things, and neither of us know how long for.’

‘I won’t-’

‘How can I know that you won’t?’ He said suddenly, looking at her searchingly.

‘Will you let me fucking finish!’

He opened his mouth to argue, and then seemed to realise he hadn’t been listening and looked slightly contrite. ‘Right. Yes, sorry.’

‘Thank you. First, don’t patronise me. I am able to put emotion aside and focus if I need to. But secondly, being okay with showing emotion isn’t a bad thing, and although I can admit I haven’t always been professional with Robards, I do know where the line is, and the line is being out in the field. Thirdly, you can’t know that I won’t blow cover, you just have to trust me.’ She said honestly.

‘I can’t know.’ He echoed, blinking back at her.  

‘Malfoy. I’m not going to blow cover. This is too important. I may be.. Passionate, but I’m not impulsive. I like planning. And I understand consequences.’ She paused. ‘I can’t make you believe me.’

‘It’s not that I don’t believe you.’ He said quietly. ‘I just don’t want you to get hurt, and your general lack of self preservation makes me worry that your priorities are different.’

‘My priority is Harry.’ She said firmly. ‘Blowing our cover would ruin our chances of finding him and bringing him back safely.’ She narrowed her eyes. ‘Obviously... I’m not an idiot.’

The left corner of his mouth twitched slightly. ‘Of course you’re not. Okay yes, Potter comes first. That’s good. And I really am sorry. I know you can be calm and focused and rational. I’m just..’ He looked down at his hands.

The half smile at her irritation had faded somewhere in the middle of him talking and it struck her that he suddenly seemed very vulnerable. He ran a hand through his hair, swallowed and lifted his head to fix his eyes on hers. ‘I’m just.. I’m nervous. I never.. Had anything to lose before.’

_I never had anything to lose before._

Part of her felt an indescribable sadness that he had ever felt there was nothing to lose.

Part of her was fizzing with a giddy kind of excitement at the words he’d left unsaid. What he might be implying.

And of course, part of her was feeling slightly terrified by the happiness that was bubbling in her stomach.

_You called me Hermione in front of your awful father._

She had no idea how to respond.

_I don’t know what I think or feel yet, all of this is so fast and so weird._

He was watching her closely, face slightly emotionless in a way she was sure meant he was scared by whatever he was feeling too.

_You’re not easy._

_But then neither am I._

_We’re a good team. We can do this. We can do all of this. Confront the Death Eaters, bring Harry back, and do whatever the fuck this is._

His eyes were still locked on hers, glittering with fear and the future.

_You still haven’t said anything._

_Say something!_

_No._

_Don’t say anything. Don’t say IT. You’re not ready to say IT._

_Do not say IT. Don’t you fucking dare._

She laced her fingers through his and ran her thumb along the base of his wrist, over the bottom edges of his Dark Mark. ‘I understand.’ She said softly, hoping that was enough.

His face relaxed into a smile that told her it was enough for now.

\---

 

And then they’d made their plan. They’d agreed he was going to try and wind her up about something, and she would show she could stay calm. They hadn’t run through the exact mechanics of what it would be - _you’re a shitty liar and we need it to be convincing -_ but she knew she wasn’t going to let him get under her skin.

_Not this time._

‘Malfoy?’ Robards voice came back through the door. ‘I’m in the middle of-’

‘Excellent!’ Malfoy pushed the door open widely and gestured for her to enter.

Robards sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at Dean, who was sat on the other side of the desk. ‘Good afternoon then Malfoy, Miss Granger. Thomas, shall we pick this up in a-’

‘How are the new recruits?’ Malfoy cut in, asking Dean. Robards frowned at being talked over but Hermione noticed he didn’t say anything.

Dean shrugged. ‘They’re doing okay. I haven’t had to send for you or Harry so-’

‘Not a patch on Granger though, eh?’

‘Well obviously not. I mean with Hermione’s experience-’

‘Yes her experience. So that’s coming through?’

‘Malfoy will you stop fucking interrupting me?! Of course it comes through, she’s been fighting Death Eaters since she was 15! In this bloody building!’ Dean exploded. He didn’t say it, which she was glad for, but she knew both of them were thinking, _And one of them was your father_.

‘One of them was my father.’ Malfoy said in a off-hand way, as if he was discussing the weather. Hermione and Dean both stared at him.

Robards had leaned back in his chair and was watching the three of them with interest.

‘What? It’s true, isn’t it?’ Malfoy said evenly. ‘One of them was Lucius Malfoy. Another was Rabastan Lestrange, wasn’t it? And Dolohov? You had a show-down with him didn’t you?’

‘I did.’ She tried to understand where he was going with this. He hadn’t started where she’d expected.

‘In fact, it was Dolohov _and_ Rowle, wasn’t it? In a Muggle cafe?’

‘It was.’ _Where are you leading us with this?_

‘But I guess that wasn’t really prep for this when essentially the three of you just ran away, was it? I mean it’s not really the same as Auror work.’ He said it lightly with a shrug, as if it was just an observation.

 _‘_ Of course it’s not the same as Auror work, it’s not tracking and infiltrating. It was survival. But we didn’t just run away. We duelled as best as we could when taken by ambush and then we sensibly moved onto a safe location. I had everything we needed.’

‘Everything?’ He raised an eyebrow.

‘Everything.’

‘Well. Not quite _everything_.’ He said. ‘I mean you couldn’t have know about the Sword of Gryffindor, couldn’t have got it without Snape’s help. Which is obviously fine, you weren’t to know. But you couldn’t have _everything_.’

‘Sometimes you can’t do everything alone. You can’t know everything from the outset. It’s important to be prepared but you can’t be prepared for every eventuality.’

‘Very true.’ Robards said. ‘Have you got a batch of Polyjuice brewing and ready for the hair, Malfoy?’

‘Tend to have one on the go.’ Malfoy shrugged in a nonchalant way that made Hermione feel very suspicious. ‘Ready and waiting in my lab. I’ll add the hair this evening.’ At that point his eyes flickered to hers and she realised with horror they hadn’t actually gotten any of Lucius’ fucking hair.

_Does that mean we have to go back? Oh shit._

Malfoy was still speaking and she realised he was ploughing on with the plan despite his realisation about the hair. ‘Got to be careful with that bit, haven’t you Granger? Wouldn’t want to end up as something unintended?’

_The only way he’d know about THAT would be thanks to Harry bloody Potter._

_I will find that treacherous bastard and bring him back so I can kill him._

_Got to be careful with that bit indeed._

_Twat._

‘Of course.’ She smiled brightly at him, pushing panic about the lack of hair from her mind so she could focus. ‘With something as complex as Polyjuice, it’s best to be careful with all of the stages really.’

The three of them continued like this for a while whilst they discussed the logistics of being out in the field. It was like a dance, carefully choreographed and seemingly effortless, back and forth. In the background she couldn’t stop thinking about their oversight on the hair, but she couldn’t tune out of the conversation so decided to save it for when they were alone again. Robards kept steering the conversation to practicalities whilst Malfoy skirted closer and closer to the bone for Hermione, and she tried to reply calmly without gritting her teeth. She shouldn’t have been surprised at how natural he made it look, obviously winding her up but never enough to look orchestrated. Little jabs, prodding and poking, as he did with everyone.

Dean was still sat opposite Robards, looking utterly bewildered. Hermione was surprised Robards had let him stay but he was pretty senior. Senior enough to know she was in training.

It had been about twenty minutes. Malfoy was now taunting her about being flexible in plans.

She shrugged. ‘Sometimes you have to roll with the punches.’

_Yes that was a reference to third year._

His lips quirked slightly. ‘What if rolling with the punches meant letting someone get hurt?’

‘Depends on who it is.’ She replied.

‘What if it was me?’ He probed.

She thought of how quickly she’d flown off the handle when he’d been pulled in front of that questioning committee. ‘It would depend on the situation.’ She said honestly.

Robards was staring at her in that terrifying Head Auror way he had, and she forced herself to stare back. _Go on, find whatever it is you’re looking for. You don’t intimidate me, I’ve dealt with worse._

He must have found it, because he turned back to Dean about a few moments, and pushed his chair back to stand. ‘Thomas, step outside with me for a minute?’

Dean seemed to snap out of a trance and nodded wordlessly, giving Hermione a small quizzical nod before heading for the door. Robards followed him, closing the door after them both.

_We need to talk about the hair-_

‘He’s wiping his memory of the last ten minutes.’ Malfoy said musingly.

_Hang on what._

Hermione felt a chill at how casually Robards seemed to wipe his colleagues memories.

‘Doesn’t that bother you?’ She whispered back.

‘Now isn’t the time or place.’ He muttered in reply.

‘Obliviating your employees seems like pretty murky ethical waters to me.’

‘Granger, shh. Or you’re going to undo everything we’ve just done.’

‘It’s an abuse of power!’ Her voice rose above a whisper.

He made an exasperated noise. ‘ _Shh_ will you?’

‘I will not-’

‘ _Granger_.’ He said tightly. ‘I know how hard it is for you to pass by what you see as a miscarriage of justice-’

‘That isn’t a fucking miscarriage of justice, it should be an absolute hard and fast rule for Wizarding employment law!’

‘Granger!’ He hissed, eye flickering to the office door with concern. ‘I agree that it’s something that needs looking at but will you please just shut up about it right now. Let’s get through the case, then get you into the policy team where you can be making legislative changes that do things like make it an absolute hard and fast rule for Wizarding employment law.’

She frowned but bit back on the comment she’d been planning to make.

_He has a point._

‘Okay.’ She conceded. _He’s right. Now isn’t the time._

He let out a breath she hadn’t fully realised he’d been holding in, and grinned. ‘I thought you might hex me as soon as we were alone.’

‘If I hex you it will be later so when Robards walks back in I don’t undo everything we’ve just done.’

‘Sensible.’ Robards said from behind them. She jumped. ‘I have to say that was very nicely played out.’ He continued, walking around them to sit back down at his desk.

 _Oh well shit_.

‘Hmm?’ Malfoy replied.

‘Oh Malfoy, really? Very admirable scheming, but you are dealing with the Head Auror here. It’s my job to see through deception.’ Robards leaned back on his chair and fixed them with another of his stares.

Malfoy returned it, looking like he was calculating the best way forward in a way that made her want to shove him. _Whatever you’re cooking up won’t work, he clearly knows what we were trying to do_.

‘Well what was your verdict?’ She asked abruptly, unable to navigate anymore tangled conversations. There had been too many since breakfast.

A small smile flickered across Robards’ face. ‘You did well Miss Granger.’ He conceded. ‘I have my concerns about you, but I also have some hopes. I may not always agree with your methods, just as you don’t always agree with mine, but I feel myself finding the pros outweigh the cons.. It seems all your schemes are coming to fruition.’

He turned to Malfoy.

‘I want you drinking Polyjuice faster than Barty Crouch Jr the whole time you’re out there - do not, under any circumstances, let yourself change back. Even if you’re in your room and think it’s safe. I don’t want to hear that both of the rising stars in my department have been taken prisoner. The same goes for you Miss Granger - you do everything under that cloak, eat, sleep, everything.’

They both nodded.

‘Do not forget what we discussed. This is not a mission to infiltrate and take down. This is a recovery mission. Do what you must to bring back Potter, get back here and we’ll flood them with Aurors once the World Cup is done.’

Hermione glanced at Malfoy to see his lips momentarily purse before his face smoothed into a blank expression.

‘Yes?’ Robards prompted.

They both nodded again but she noticed the blonde head next to hers was far less enthusiastic than it had been before.

‘Excellent. Right - Malfoy, it appears you forgot the key detail of actually securing any of your father’s hair. Luckily, I had anticipated that and asked the guards to send some on.’ Robards threw a packet at Malfoy, which he caught looking slightly shame-faced. _Hang on if no one actually needed to go to Azkaban to get that bloody hair why did we just put Malfoy through that?_ ‘Now you run along and finish that Polyjuice. Miss Granger, there’s a Healer waiting for you in Potter and Malfoy’s office. They’ll need to conduct a medical, standard procedure, then you’re free to spend the evening as your own. Tomorrow morning you can report straight to the Portkey office to reach Romania. Any questions?’

_I’m going._

Her head felt like it was spinning slightly.

‘None.’ Malfoy sounded slightly bored, as if he was used to being delivered short sharp orders about terrifying international espionage missions.

_Well I guess he is._

‘No questions.’ She muttered, reigning in the swirling feeling in her stomach and the stiffness of her legs. _You have got this. You had it before, and you’ve only got more experience and knowledge behind you now._

They started to walk to the door, but before they were able to leave Robards cleared his throat. ‘And although this shouldn’t be necessary to say, can you please try not to create any more headaches for me with IMC?’  

Hermione opened her mouth to talk about how of course they wouldn’t, they would absolutely be professional and keep within MLE boundaries, when she was cut short by the wolfish grin on Malfoy’s face.

‘I wouldn’t want to make promises I can’t keep.’

 


	41. Unloveable

**Unloveable**

 

It was only when she’d stepped out of the fireplace into his living room after the medical examination was done that she realised she’d auto-piloted to Malfoy, instead of going back to Grimmauld Place.

_Hmmm._

She pushed the feeling down, deciding she would try and decipher whatever it meant later, after this case was firmly closed.

She could hear him inside his potions room, singing along quietly to the twang of guitars and Morrissey’s crooning. She paused at the door and strained her ears. 

_‘I know I’m unloveable, you don’t have to tell me, I don’t have much in my life, but take it - it’s yours... I wear black on the outside because black is how I feel on the inside, but I know that you’d like me if only you could see me, I don’t have much in my life, but take it - it’s yours..’_ _  
_

She smiled slightly at the thought of him drifting around to this whilst tinkering with potions, the softly sung words obviously ones he knew well.  _What is it about 80s music with these Pureblood wizards?_

‘Smiths fan?’ She pushed the door open and leant on the frame.

He spun around, mouth slightly open with surprise, the tips of his ears turning pink.

‘I didn’t know you were there.’ He said, slightly defensive.

‘Does the Malfoy heir really relate to four working class Muggles from Manchester?’ She wondered aloud, trying not to smile too much.

He scowled and said nothing.

‘Although I guess I should’ve known you would love something so full of acerbic wit and angst.’

‘Leave me alone.’ He said grumpily, turning his back on her to siphon a blue potion from one of his cauldrons into vials.

‘I like your singing voice.’

‘I do not sing.’ He said haughtily.

‘Fine, what a lovely noise you make with your vocal chords when there’s music playing. Seriously, did you never consider joining a choir?’

‘Piss off Granger.’

‘I’m being honest!’

‘You and your honesty can sod off.’ He muttered.

‘You don’t mean that.’ She entered the room and slipped her arms around his waist, singing along as she did. 

He kept his back turned to her, filling glass bottles with a bubblegum pink potion now.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Making preparations. One of us should be preparing for tomorrow, even if the other one is being absolutely unbearable.’ He sniffed.

‘I have obviously already prepared. Packed some things whilst I was back at the office.’ She’d already grabbed several books and files she thought might come in useful and had stashed them in a rucksack with an undetectable extendable charm.

‘Of _course_ you have.’

‘Yes, of course.’ She said brightly, swaying along to the music. _‘I know I’m unloveable, you don’t have to tell me. Full message received, loud and clear, loud and clear. I don’t have much in my life but take it - it’s yours..’_

‘Granger.’ He said in a slightly pained voice.

‘You know Muggles have made music since the 80s, right?’

He muttered something darkly that she didn’t quite catch.

‘Anyway, I don’t think you’re unloveable.’ She said truthfully, before her brain could kick in to stop her.

_Wait._

_What the fuck did you just say._

His body stiffened under her arms, and she froze. 

_Did not mean to blurt that out._

_Shit shit shit._

_I WAS SAVING THOSE FEELINGS FOR PROPER EXAMINATION AFTER THE CASE._

Her words felt heavy with significance, hanging in the air over them. She wanted to kick herself.

_Did I just accidentally tell him he’s loveable?_

_Loveable by me?_

_Did I just essentially say I could love him?_

_Fuck._

Neither of them spoke and the song trailed off and There Is A Light That Never Goes Out came on.

_Style it out. You’re going to have to style it out._

_Otherwise neither of you are going to fucking move for the rest of the night._

Not knowing what else to do, and not trusting herself to open her mouth to speak, she started to hum along, arms still wrapped around his waist because she could hardly fucking remove them now, could she?

_And if a double decker bus crashed into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die._

_And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us, to die by your side, well the pleasure, the privilege, is mine._

‘Maybe this isn’t the best song for us to listen to tonight.’ She said dubiously.

He didn’t say anything for a moment and she felt despair creep through her, but then all of a sudden he started to laugh and she felt relief wash over them both.

_Thank fuck for that._

‘Maybe not.’ He turned to face her and ran his finger tips up the outside of her arms. ‘You didn’t want to see Ron and Ginny before you left?’

‘I don’t think it’s wise.’ _I can’t spend the evening pretending everything is fine with them. I can’t lie like that to their faces._

His eyes flicked across her face, searchingly, and he nodded. ‘Fair enough.’

_And I don’t want to have another heavy conversation with you._

_There have been too many heavy conversations and we’re about to go off into a situation that, however many books I bring and however many potions you bottle, I just don’t know if I could ever feel prepared for._

_I don’t want to think about this._

‘Take my mind off it?’

‘Are you writing me a blank cheque?’

‘Well-’

‘Because it sounded like a blank cheque to me.’ He was starting to grin.

‘I am not-’

‘You are not what? What is it you’re anticipating I’ll want to do?’ His smile couldn’t have been wider.

She scowled at him. ‘Nothing.’

‘No no, come on Granger. What were you going to say? Whereabouts were you planning to draw the line?’

‘Oh shut up Malfoy.’

‘Well if you were being actually reasonable about things-’

‘I’mnotgoingtowearyourQuidditchjersey.’

He laughed and she tried not to notice how lovely he looked.

‘Fuck off.’ She said as fiercely as she could manage whilst her face turned bright red.

That made him laugh even harder.

She folded her arms and glared.

Eventually he seemed to pull himself together. ‘ _That_ will be for when I want you to make _my_ mind off things.’

‘Don’t be a letch.’

‘I’m not a letch. I’m appreciative. But that’s by the by.’ He started to turn her around by the shoulders. ‘I’m taking _your_ mind off things.’

‘Hmph.’ She said grumpily. ‘ _Ohh_.’ His hands were at the back of her neck, gently massaging the knots out in a way that made something inside her melt.

‘Fuck Granger, when was the last time you had a massage?’ He murmured, stepping in closer to apply some more pressure.

‘I don’t know, probably just one from Neville, it’s not like I’ve ever been anywhere proper.’

‘It’s called _self-care_ , no need for that inverted snobbery.’

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and tried not to fall back onto him as the tightly wound springs at the top of her shoulders started to uncoil.

_God he is GOOD at this._

‘Do I need to feel threatened that Longbottom is giving you massages?’ She couldn’t see his face but she could hear the smile in his voice.

‘It’s probably why he’s so good at Herbology actually, he’s great with his hands.’

‘Is that supposed to reassure me?’ He laughed.

‘Oh shut up, you know he’s just a good friend. He gives them to everyone.’

‘Well I wish I’d known that in sixth year. Could’ve used his magic massage hands back then..’

She contemplated hitting his arm but her limbs felt too nicely loose to do anything much whilst he worked on her knotted muscle, so she settled for a tsk, and let her head roll to one side.

As they stood there in silence she registered that somewhere in the last few moments the song had changed. He was humming along.

_Good times for a change. See, the luck I've had, can make a good man, turn bad._

_So please please please, let me, let me, let me. Let me get what I want, this time._

She couldn’t stop herself from swaying to Johnny Marr’s guitar, her eyes closed, her shoulders butter beneath his touch.

‘That feels so good.’ She whispered.

‘Like this?’

‘Yes yes, _oh_ yes. Like that…’

‘Harder?’ His breath was on the back of her neck.

‘Mmmm yes.. _Ohh.._ how are you so good at this?’

He made a funny high-pitched noise.

 _What was that?!_ Her eyes snapped open.

She turned to face him. ‘Draco Malfoy, did you just _squeak_?’

‘Of course I didn’t fucking squeak.’ The tips of his ears were pink.

‘That was a definite squeak, why would you - oh. _Oh_.’

‘Don’t oh me.’

She raised an eyebrow and replied, deadpan, ‘Yes, _oh yes_ Malfoy, _OH, just like that._ ’

His eyes widened for just a second before he was able to bring himself to narrow them and fold his arms. ‘Fuck off Granger. I was doing a nice thing.’

‘You were, it was a very nice thing. It’s not a problem that it was mutually enjoyable, but really? _Harder?_ You are such a twat.’ She pressed her palm against his crotch and grinned as his lips parted involuntarily. ‘Oh?’ She suggested.

‘You don’t usually talk dirty.’ He said in a slightly strangled voice.

_Hahahaha._

‘Did you want me to talk dirty to you Draco Malfoy? Tell you exactly what I want you to do to me, what feels good?’

‘Fuck off.’

‘Surely that’s not a no?’ She slipped her fingers under the bottom hem of his shirt and ran them lightly along the skin above the waistband of his trousers. He drew in a breath sharply.

‘It’s not a no.’ He conceded through gritted teeth.

She leant across to brush her lips against the curve of his jaw. ‘So very much a yes to me riding you right here on the floor, next to your cauldrons?’ She took his ear lobe into her mouth and sucked it.

He trembled.

She tried not to feel too delighted.

‘Oh sweet Mother of Merlin.’

‘One of your filthy fantasies is it? A girl in a potions room?’

He shuddered, pressing himself against her as if helpless. ‘It’s not a no.’ He repeated, eyes closed.

_Ah he’s such a potions nerd._

‘I’m not going to go easy on you, Malfoy. I’ll bring you to the edge as often as I can without letting you go over it.’

‘Oh fuck, yes.’

‘What was that?’

‘ _Yes_.’

‘Yes what?’

He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, opening his eyes. Instead of their usual grey, they looked almost black in the faded light coming through the windows.

‘Probably not going to be the first time I make you beg this evening.’ She wondered how far she could push him.

‘Oh really-’

‘Shh no, you don’t get to talk.’ She pushed him backwards until he hit one of the benches against the wall.

He grinned and dipped his head in false deference. ‘Interesting. Yes _please_ in that case. Do continue.’

Feeling emboldened, she started to unbutton his shirt, narrating what she was doing and what she would go onto do, and feeling only slightly ridiculous as she did.

The look on his face was enough to quell that initial reaction, replacing it with an unexpected rush of power. She kissed him hungrily, drinking him in: the hard, smooth, pale skin of his chest, the slender, sinewy shape of his arms, the desperation in the way he kissed her back.

It felt like the air around them was crackling.

She sank to her knees slowly, running her tongue down his stomach and throwing him a glance with a small, wicked grin.

‘ _Fucking hell_.’ He muttered, running his hands through his hair. She hummed happily, brushing her lips against the soft skin across his hip bones before taking the waistband of his boxers between her teeth and dragging them down.

It was a bit of an awkward move to be honest, but worth it for the sharp intake of breath it earned from Malfoy, who had grabbed the bench behind him as if his legs couldn’t quite be trusted to hold out.

She moved things along slowly, painting patterns on his cock with her tongue as if they had all the time in the world, before taking him fully into her mouth. She mixed the pace, pausing every so often to say something hilariously dirty ( _seriously, is there no limit to the absolute depths of absurdity I can go to with this?)_ and bringing him to the edge time and time again, but always pulling back just in time. His knuckles were white on the edge of the potions bench behind.

They continued like this until her jaw was stiff, his breath ragged, and he eventually crumpled down onto his knees opposite her, pulling her body against his.

‘I need you Granger.’

Something in his face made her lose the careful control she’d been clutching hold of up to this point. She pushed him backwards and they melted together into the floor, a mess of tangled limbs and awkward shuffling to get a better angle and desperate grinding away at a friction so deep within her that she couldn’t tell anymore where she stopped and he started.

He’d fallen into uncharacteristic silence, focusing only on pressing his lips against any part of her skin he could reach, and in an unexpected role reversal her original attempts at seduction had transformed into an almost helpless stream of consciousness.   

‘Fuck - oh - oh - _OH_ \- ohmygod Malfoy - please - yes - there - no, not there - yes _there_ \- ohh _fuck_ -’

He broke away from kissing her neck to grin up at her wolfishly. ‘Harder?’

‘Fuck off.’ She laughed.

‘Surely that’s not a no?’

‘You’re the worst.’

 

\---

They laid on the floor in comfortable silence, curled around each other in the darkened room.

He was playing with her hair, which normally would’ve irritated her, but there was something reassuring in the way he wrapped singular curls around his fingers absent-mindedly, as if tomorrow morning wasn’t hanging over them.

‘I hate waiting like this.’ She admitted.

He shifted slightly to look at her properly. ‘I can understand that. You get used to it in the end, the night before.’

_What if we can’t find him?_

_What if you can’t trick them?_

_What if we can’t find him?_

_What if your potion doesn’t work and Silentium still works on us?_

_What if we can’t find him?_

_What if we do find him but he’s not-_

_Stop it._

‘I’m scared.’ She said in a small voice. ‘I don’t like the unknown. Harry.. Harry thrives off it, but I hate not knowing.’

He wrapped his closest arm around her, and for a horrible moment she thought he might say something to try and fix it, something false to pretend he was solving things, as though she was expecting his role to be giving impossible answers.

He didn’t.

Instead he just sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder, staring at the darkness of the room.

‘That’s completely fair.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm.. next chapter will see the mission get underway, so will try not to leave you in suspense for too long :)
> 
> also. you lot! if i had known how encouraging and supportive you'd all be i would definitely have started writing stuff years ago, thank you for being so great and sticking with me and this fic despite the radio silence back there <3


	42. Bottoms Up

**Bottoms Up**

 

‘Well, bottoms up.’ Malfoy said with false joviality, raising the Polyjuice to her in a mocking toast as the morning sun caught on his hair.

‘No wait!’ She cried, grabbing his arm to stop him throwing it down his throat.

‘If you’re going to ask me again if I’m _fucking sure_ about doing this-’

‘I’m not! Just, change will you? Before drinking it.’

He raised an eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes.

_Don’t you dare get naked in front of me when you’re Polyjuiced as your father._

‘Otherwise what was the point in last night?’ She added, crossing her arms.

She had been woken in the middle of the night by the feeling of his arms untangling from her and slipping out of bed.

‘What are you doing?’ She’d mumbled groggily, unable to make him out properly in the dark.

‘Shhh you stay asleep.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Please just go back to sleep.’

‘Why won’t you tell me what you’re doing?’

He made an exasperated noise and threw his arms into the air dramatically. ‘ _Fine_. I’m sneaking into the Manor so I can get some of my father’s clothes without needing to explain to my mother why I would ever fucking need them. Want to come?’

‘Oh.’

‘Yes _oh_. Want to come?’

‘I think... you can handle this one on your own.’  

‘I thought as much.’

‘Do you really need to go? Surely it would be more realistic for your father to break out and get there in Azkaban uniform?’

He tsked. ‘ _Granger_. Seriously? Do you honestly think Lucius Malfoy would roam around in rags from Azkaban? He’d probably actually rather rot in there forever more than be seen outside in prison garb. My father has many flaws, and vanity is absolutely one of them.’  

She couldn’t really argue with that ( _I mean, THAT hair)_ , and now they’d reached the morning she was _sure as fuck_ not going to wait until he’d drank the potion before checking when he was considering changing into the clothes he’d crept back into the flat holding only a few hours before.

‘I guess that’s a good point, I just wanted to get it over with.’ He frowned.

‘Change.’ She said firmly, holding out her hand for the potion. He handed it to her and pulled his top off.

‘Take a good look then Granger - if Robards gets his way, this is the last time you’ll see my beautiful body until we get back.’ The corners of his mouth twitched, as if he couldn’t quite pass up an opportunity to be _utterly obnoxious_ despite not wanting to drag out taking the potion.

‘Oh shut up and get on with it.’

She expected he might carry on and undress slowly, but he genuinely seemed keen to move things along, stripping off quickly and pulling on some of the stolen clothes.

‘Better?’ He asked when he was done, holding up his hands.

It was beyond bizarre seeing him standing there, looking suddenly very young in clothes that seemed to hang off his frame just a bit too much.

‘Well.’ She said dubiously.

‘Granger, this is the point when you are 100% supposed to at least try to lie.’ He took the Polyjuice potion back from her, downing it in one smooth motion.  

‘Merlin this is vile. Not what you want to drink first thing.’ He wrinkled his nose.

She didn’t respond, unable to stop just staring. He looked back, a slightly mocking smile on his face, but she didn’t find it any comfort from the slight horror she felt as he started to blur around the edges, a morphing in which his hair became longer and sleek; his body less slim, more solid; and deep frown lines etched themselves around his mouth.

He looked at himself in the mirror and started to laugh. It was such an odd thing to see Lucius Malfoy do that Hermione could only continue to stare. ‘This is so fucked up.’ He said, shaking his head.

She had only been worried about what it would do to him to be acting as his father. She hadn’t anticipated the surprisingly violent reaction _she_ would have to seeing him there.

_FUCK OFF._

The words rang in her mind so forcefully she almost had to shake her head. She knew he wasn’t his father but still anger and resentment were rising up in her stomach and she realised with a jolt these were emotions she was feeling on his behalf.

_You never needed to be that cold, that hurtful, the other day, you miserable, pathetic, little man. He’s pretty much all you really have left in the world, your precious blood and the future of your fucking line, but you couldn’t stop yourself playing games with him._

_He’s a good man. A fucking irritating one, but - despite your best efforts - he is a good one._

‘Granger?’ He was looking at her quizzically.

She pushed down her anger. ‘Yep? All okay?’

‘Well I’m not a domestic animal at least.’

‘I am going to kill Harry for telling you about that.’

‘I’ll get popcorn. Shall we?’ He nodded to the fireplace.

‘You’re sure-’

‘Oh enough.’ He cut her off with an eye roll, slinging a very Lucius Malfoy cloak over his shoulders.

_Very blasé._

_Too blasé._

She couldn’t help but notice he seemed to be purposefully avoiding eye contact with the mirror after that first look.

‘Fuck his leg is actually a bit stiff, I always thought the cain was just for show.’ He frowned, shaking his left leg.

‘You probably should’ve taken-’

‘Oh shh Granger, you don’t need to baby me, I’m not the Weasel. I took a bloody cane. Accio cane.’ He held out his hand imperiously and it flew through the living room to him.

‘Well good.’ She muttered, pulling on her rucksack. ‘Does that mean you’re ready?’

He ignored her for a moment, practising walking with the cane in a way that was so spot on for his father it made her shiver. ‘I am.’ He nodded, clearly satisfied he could pull it off.

‘To the Portkey office?’

‘To the Portkey office.’

\---

 

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected before they headed off on a potentially life threatening secret undercover mission. Not any kind of fanfare, but maybe _someone_ there in the Portkey Office to say goodbye, or at least issue a reminder on strict instructions.

_Someone like ohh, I don’t know... Robards?_

_Where the fuck is he?_

Wherever he was, it wasn’t to see them off. The room was completely empty, save for a singular bar of gold.

‘Is that our Portkey?’

‘Romania has Europe’s biggest gold reserves.’ Malfoy said absentmindedly, crossing the room with the ease of someone who had gone on many missions from this office and didn’t think anything of there being no one else around. He turned around, looking surprised that she hadn’t followed. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’

‘ _Granger_.’

‘I’m just surprised no one came to see us off, that’s all.’

He started to laugh but stopped abruptly as he realised she wasn’t joking. ‘Granger, come _on_. You know the Ministry - of course there’s no one here. Everyone’s running around like headless chickens trying to put out fires and pretending that was the plan all along.’

_That is actually a pretty good description of government._

_Bleak. But accurate._

‘True.’ She sighed, moving across the room to join him. ‘I mean, it wouldn’t have hurt him to pop by, it’s only three doors down from his office-’

Malfoy waved his hand impatiently. ‘I think he’s writing next year’s budget or something, meh. If you’re that desperate to see if he has any pearls of wisdom, do go down and knock on his door. I’ll stay here, you know, as I’m a bit Lucius-ed up-’

She gave his arm a light smack. ‘Oh shush I am not desperate for his pearls of wisdom. Come on then - hey!’ She reached out for the Portkey but lightening fast, he knocked her wrist away. ‘What was that for?!’

‘What are you doing?!’ His eyes were wide and she tried to imagine what on earth she’d done wrong.

‘I’m… getting ready to get a move on?’

‘Brightest witch of her age.’ He muttered, rolling his eyes. ‘Going just like that are you?’

‘Oh. Well I’ll obviously put the invisibility cloak on before we use the Portkey.’ She folded her arms defensively. He raised an eyebrow and she cursed herself for being such an amateur.

_He’s never going to let me live that down._

‘Well obviously. Anything else you think might be useful?’ There was a smile tugging at the left corner of his mouth.

_Ah fuck, what is it now?_

She ran over everything she’d brought in the rucksack: books; Ministry files; clean underwear... Nothing she’d want to use right now.

He was grinning smugly.

‘What is it?’ She snapped.

‘You don’t listen to anything I say, do you?’ He said cheerfully.

‘ _Malfoy_.’

‘I have a potion for you.’ He reached into his cloak and drew out a pale blue vial.

‘What is it?’

‘You _actually_ don’t listen to anything I say, do you?’

She wished she could wipe that smug smile off his face.

‘Well you chat so much shit, I have to be selective. Just tell me what it is.’

‘Here I am, being a casual potions genius, and there you are, ignoring and overlooking my excellence-’

‘What. Is. It.’

He tapped the side of his nose knowingly and she hit his arm.

‘Tell me.’

‘Merlin wept. That fucking hurt.’ He hadn’t stopped smiling.

‘It did not. What is the bloody potion?’

‘Can you cast your mind back to that time I was telling you about some potions I’ve been working on for MLE? And I mentioned the potion that can protect you from detection-’

‘Ohh, yes. Of course. This is it?’

He looked slightly frustrated that she’d cut in before he could fully show off. ‘Yes.’

_Haha oh Malfoy. I could throw him a bone.._

‘How does it work again?’ _As if I wouldn’t remember._

He looked pleased. ‘Weren’t listening first time round Granger?’

‘Oh sod off -’

‘It’s kind of like a Girding potion - it’s essentially tripling up your concealment so not even MACUSA’s Major Investigation Department standard sensors could pick you up.’

‘Not even MACUSA eh? Planning more havoc for IMC?’ She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. ‘Always good to be one step ahead I think. Go on, try it.’

‘But I’m going to be under the cloak, surely it only works for charms and potions?’

‘Can’t hurt. I was thinking you should probably cast a Disillusionment as well, just in case.’

She opened her mouth to argue but realised it was probably actually a sensible plan. ‘That’s probably a good idea.’

‘I know. Go on then, bottoms up.’

‘Prick.’ She muttered, pulling out the stopper and bringing the vial to her lips.

The potion wasn’t as thick as Polyjuice, or as thin as Felix, and at first she didn’t think it tasted of anything, but the aftertaste left something on her tongue. Maybe cucumber.

‘It’s quite nice isn’t it? Light?’ He pressed, and she couldn’t help but smile at the slightly anxious way he waited for her verdict.   

‘It is.. It’s very subtle. I guess because it’s tasting more like an absence of something?’

‘That’s my theory.’ He nodded, and then pulled a face. ‘Fucking nicer than Lucius Malfoy Polyjuice… Ready to go then?’

‘Ready.’ She swung the cloak over her shoulders, leaving her hand uncovered so they could touch the Portkey at the same time.

‘On 3? 1, 2, 3 -’

The blood immediately rushed to her head and she could feel her stomach pulling in on itself.

_Fucking Portkeys._

The sensation of falling and spinning wildly out of control lasted for approximately two minutes _(two minutes too long)_ , and then just as suddenly, she was crumpled on the floor under the cloak. The ground beneath her outspread hands felt like damp compost, and the air around was thick with the scent of pine trees. They were in the middle of a forest.

She glanced over to Malfoy, who had landed on his feet, _of course_ , and was glancing around muttering spells.

‘Granger?’ He whispered. ‘I think we’re alone.’

‘I’m here.’ She stood up, being careful to keep the cloak wrapped tightly around her, and crossed the small distance to lay her hand on his arm so he’d know where she was.

‘There you are… How did you find the Portkey?’

‘Fine.’ She lied.

‘Liar. It was a rough one.’ He dusted off his sleeves.

‘It wasn’t the best.’ She conceded, glad he hadn’t seen her bumpy landing thanks to the cloak. ‘So, I suppose we go to that manor and see if anyone’s there, or if it looks like anyone has been there since last week?’

He nodded wordlessly, grim-faced.   

‘Do you think they’ll still be using it after bumping into a couple of Aurors there?’

‘I don’t know.’ He said briskly, glancing left and right. ‘This way.’

They walked through the forest in silence, weaving between trees in what felt like a labyrinthine pattern. Malfoy was stalking with purpose and she had to almost half-run to keep up. After about twenty minutes, his arm shot out to hold her back, and he held a finger to his lips and jerked his head forwards.

Ahead of them was what must have been the manor house. She had been expecting it to be in a clearing but instead trees were wrapped around it, branches twisting against black stone walls. She felt claustrophobic just looking at how closely the forest was wound around it.

‘That looks fucking creepy.’ She whispered.

He shrugged and drew his wand from his sleeve. ‘Death Eaters have always had a flair for the dramatic.’ He paused and turned to her. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes.’

‘Will you stay on one side when we’re in there if you can? I don’t want to accidentally stun you.’

‘Oh yes, okay. I’ll go behind but slightly to your.. Well, which side is your blind side?’

‘Granger, please. I don’t have a blind side.’

She grit her teeth. ‘Right. Do you have a stronger side?’

He looked thoughtful. ‘Probably left. I typically prefer to cast across my body.’

‘Weird but fine. I’m stronger on my right anyway, so I’ll stand behind you on your right so I can try and cover that side.’

‘You’re not covering me.’ He said tightly.

‘It makes sense!’

‘Your role isn’t to protect me, we’re a team.’

_Do not hit him._

‘It’s going to be pretty hard for you to work alongside me when I’m fucking invisible.’

‘I’m not comfortable with this.’ He said stiffly.

_Do not hit him._

‘Well tough.’ She replied shortly.

‘Granger. I will not have you _covering_ me when I can’t cover you! That’s not how partners work.’

‘You literally just asked me to stay on one side.’

‘There’s a difference between staying somewhere I can’t hurt you and actively working to cover my right side.’

‘Oh fuck off Malfoy. I am here to be part of the mission, not just to tag along behind you.’

‘I can’t even fucking see your face when I’m arguing with you.’ He hissed in frustration.

She pulled the cloak back slightly so it hooded her, her disembodied face glaring at him.

He glared back, his jaw clenched.

‘Stubborn, impossible witch.’ He muttered.

‘Arrogant, patronising wizard.’ She snapped back.

‘ _Shh_.’ His eyes flickered to the manor and then back to her. ‘Fine. Stay on my right if that’s the side you’d prefer and do what you fucking like, cover me, tag along behind me, I don’t care.’

‘Ungrateful wanker.’

He pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Fine fine. _Thank you_ for covering my side, and apologies that I won’t be able to cover yours when you’re invisible.’

‘Oh get over yourself. You won’t need to cover me when I’m invisible, that’s the point - no one will know I’m there.’

‘Not if you don’t put your face away.’

‘You fucking _asked_ me to show my face.’

‘No I didn’t! I just-’

‘Malfoy, stop.’ She took a deep breath.

_This is because we’re both nervous. And we haven’t had to work like this together before._

_But we can do it._

_We have to be able to do it._

He folded his arms but stayed quiet.

‘I don’t want to argue with you, we’re here to do a job.’ She said firmly.

He sighed, his shoulders sloping suddenly as if her admission had released the tension building inside him. ‘I don’t want to argue either. I’m sorry.’ He glanced up at her and she noted Lucius’ eyes were a slightly lighter grey than his son’s. ‘I’m just on edge. Last time I came here Potter was under that bloody cloak and he still..’ His voice faltered and he looked away.

‘I’m not going to do anything risky. I’m literally going to stand behind your shoulder and if anything unexpected happens to your right-hand side I’ll throw a Stupefy over. I’ll be under the cloak the whole time, but I can’t just stand there if anything happens... I can’t go back to the Ministry without you.’

He swallowed and nodded. ‘I understand.’

‘You do?’

‘I do. It’s just hard that I can’t do the same thing for you.’

‘You just focus on being as convincing an actor as possible and that’ll be protection enough for me.’

He didn’t look sold on the idea but he at least seemed to recognise there wasn’t really anything else he could do.

‘Okay.’ He said slowly, unfolding his arms. ‘Before we go in there - I just - look, you won’t - just, please.’ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. ‘Please don’t believe anything I say whilst we’re in there.’

She leant across and kissed his cheek. ‘I won’t.’

His eyes opened and she noticed again how much they weren’t _his_. ‘You promise?’

‘I promise not to listen to a word you say whilst we’re in there.’

‘Are you-’

‘You chat so much shit anyway, I’m used to being selective.’ She echoed her words from earlier, and he smiled slightly.

‘Thank you. I’m sorry, I really wish-’

‘Stop torturing yourself about this. Come on, let’s get it over with.’

‘Okay. Yes. Let’s get it over with.’ He paused to give her a funny look. ‘This will probably be a bit different to the last time you were in a den of snakes.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp! next chapter almost finished already so won't be long before posting :) thanks as always for the lovely comments, bloody love reading what you think :)


	43. The Wait

**The Wait**

 

The front door creaked as he pushed it open, revealing a dark, cobwebbed entrance hall leading to a grand staircase that swept around to the left.

‘Anyone home?’ Malfoy called out imperiously, sounding so much like his father Hermione flinched. His voice cut through the silence inside the manor. ‘It is Lucius Malfoy. So if anyone is here, I demand you show yourself.’

Nothing.

_No one’s here._

‘Let’s check this floor then go upstairs.’ He murmured, moving to the left to push open a door. ‘ _Lumos_.’ The light from his wand threw shadows around the room as they both peered in. It must have been some kind of drawing room in a previous life - there were chaise-lounges, hidden by white sheets, and a broken mirror hung above a fireplace.

Hermione shivered.

‘Next.’ He whispered, low enough that she only just caught it and stepped backwards in time for him to turn around and move towards the next room. They moved across the entire downstairs in this way, her following just behind him with her wand tightly gripped in her hand whilst they checked the various dust-shrouded rooms for any sign of life.

There was nothing until they reached the kitchen, which looked barely used except for a stack of unclean plates piled on one of the sides. He stalked over to it and ran a finger across the top plate, his nose wrinkling as something sticky came off the porcelain.

‘Well that wasn’t used too long ago.’ She said softly. He nodded and glanced around the room again.

‘Someone’s been here in the past week.. This wasn’t here before.’

‘Why do you think? To cover their tracks from the Ministry?’

‘This isn’t very well covered.’ He gestured to the plates and Tergeo-ed his fingertips.

‘A trap?’

‘Maybe. A trap or carelessness. Hard to say which. Let’s try upstairs. Servants’ staircase first.’ He motioned to a door at the side of the kitchen that she hadn’t noticed in the dim light. The staircase behind it was tiny and winding, a far cry from the sweeping grandeur of the one at the front of the house. He had to crouch as he walked, and she crawled up behind him in near-darkness as his body blocked the light from his wand.

It was just as dark and empty on that floor, with each room unused except for what was probably the master bedroom - there, the heavy velvet curtains were drawn back from the windows and the bed was unmade. An empty bottle of firewhiskey was on the bedside table. Malfoy looked at it thoughtfully. ‘No dust.’ He noted quietly.

‘Here in the past week too?’ She whispered.

‘Someone’s spent a lot of time in this building since I was last here. All those plates downstairs, a whole bottle of this.. Someone’s been sat here..’ He moved to the window, ran a hand along the window sill and stroked one of the curtains. ‘.. sat _here_ , twitching the curtains, hoping to spot new arrivals before they get through the front door..’  

‘But they’re not here now?’

‘Don’t seem to be.’

‘They haven’t cleaned anything up.’

‘They haven’t.’ He agreed. ‘Which leads me to believe they’ll be coming back… Let’s check the final floor.’

They made their way up the final staircase, but there was no sign of anyone. Everything was carpeted in a thick layer of dust and all of the furniture was covered with the same white sheets as downstairs. The only things that were uncovered were the paintings on the walls - stern, still faces and beautiful, bleak landscapes.

‘This isn’t a Wizard home.’ She realised, focusing on them.

‘No.’ He said softly.

‘Why here then?’

‘We don’t know - best we could come up with is it’s very isolated. Are you up to checking the attic?’

She nodded and then remembered he couldn’t see her. ‘Okay, yes.’

_The last place Harry was._

‘Are you?’ She asked.

He grimaced. ‘Not particularly, but let it never be said I’m not thorough.’

The attic was as empty as the rest of the house, filled with various items but not any Death Eaters or best friends. She hadn’t expected he would be here, but it felt strange being in the last place they knew he’d been and not being able to find a trace of him at all. She stayed after Malfoy had retreated back downstairs to try and puzzle out who had been staying in the bedroom, running her fingertips along the walls and trying to picture what had happened.

 _He was in the attic, and I don’t even really know what happened, because it was all so fucking fast, but one minute - Potter was under the cloak with me, the next - he wasn’t. I felt this icy stillness, and then Potter and Rodolphus were gone and I was alone on the floor, the cloak next to me, frozen with a Full Body Bind curse._

She couldn’t picture it properly. If only the walls could tell her what had happened once Malfoy was frozen.

_What have you seen?_

_Where has he been taken?_

_Why was Rodolphus Lestrange here, and what has he done with my best friend?_

There was no way of deducing any of it from this room, and eventually she headed back downstairs, and found Malfoy in the kitchen, sniffing the plates.

‘What are you doing?’

‘It wasn’t Rodolphus who stayed here.’ He said slowly.

‘How do you know that?’

‘This - this has had chicken on it. And this one’s had pork. And this..’ He held up another plate and sniffed it, pulling a face. ‘Rabbit maybe?’

‘And we know that’s not Rodolphus because?’

Malfoy shot her a sardonic smile. ‘I know it’s hard to believe, but he’s a vegetarian.’

‘A vegetarian.’ She stared at him. ‘A vegetarian Death Eater?’

‘Yep.’

‘ _Why?_ ’

‘I wish I could tell you it’s because he cares about animals.’ He said, deadpan. ‘But sadly, no. Meat messes with his stomach.’

‘Right… So not Rodolphus. Any idea who?’

‘No.’ He said, sounded dejected.

‘So what do we do now?’

‘Wait for them to turn back up?’ He suggested.

\---

 

Hermione was not good at waiting.

At least when they’d been camping during the Horcrux hunt, she’d had something to occupy her mind. Here, there was nothing she could puzzle out. Or at least, nothing she could work towards puzzling out.

She sat under the cloak on the floor of the attic, reading and re-reading the Ministry files she’d packed but none of them got her any closer to working out where Harry could’ve gone.

Malfoy was slightly better at waiting, or at least seemed it, but she could see the tension in his jaw, in the way he stalked around the manor periodically as if he might uncover something he’d missed in one of his many other searches.

Three whole days. That’s how long they were waiting.  

The longest three days of her life.

Sometimes he’d join her to sit under the cloak, and that’s when he would relax slightly and they could try to distract each other by talking about literally anything but the reason they were waiting. At night, she would ask him to tell her more about stars, and he’d pull up the window on the corridor by the attic so they could crawl onto the roof and sit huddled under the cloak, staring up at the sky whilst he spoke about the different constellations. They slept under the cloak in one of the smaller bedrooms - she was grateful that he was careful not to touch her whilst he was Polyjuiced as his father, but frustrated that he couldn’t just be _himself_ so they could hold each other in secret under the cloak.

_Just for half an hour? Just half an hour to see your face?_

But she didn’t suggest it out loud, and neither did he - they were waiting for someone to return, he couldn’t be himself when they did.

If they did.

He sent Patronus updates back to Robards every so often, getting more and more frustrated each time. He didn’t say it, but she could sense his nervousness about their lack of progress.

_Will they call us back? If nothing changes and no one comes to the manor - will they call us back?_

_And if they do, what happens to Harry then?_

The question rattled around her head the entire time they were there, and she had to catch herself before it turned her mind to what on earth she’d tell Ginny, Ron, Teddy, if they made their way home without him.

_We won’t go home without him._

_Will we?_   

It was when they were settling down to sleep at the end of the third day that something changed. Something in the air shifted.

They’d been lying facing each other in the darkness. She was trying to push down her sadness that his eyes still weren’t his, whilst he whispered words that she could only associate with _her_ Malfoy, not the face before her.

‘Thank you for the past few days Granger. Seriously. I know it hasn’t been easy, and we could’ve driven each other mad easily. Earlier this week I would’ve put money on that actually, at least on you hexing me. But you haven’t. You’ve made being here, not unbearable -’

He cut off as they both felt the change and stared at each other for one long moment with wide eyes.

Then he sat bolt upright, throwing off the invisibility cloak and pulling his wand from his sleeve.

_Dark magic._

She could feel it crawling through the manor, like tendrils unfurling their way up the grand central staircase.

‘Someone’s here.’ He murmured.

_At last._

Neither of them said it but the look they exchanged wasn’t one of fear. It was relief.

She tried not to laugh at just _how_ relieving it felt to know they were about the come face to face with a Death Eater. The feeling was so foreign, so unlike anything she’d felt the first time around.

 _A lot has changed in seven years_.

‘I’ll be right behind you.’ She whispered, climbing off the bed and crossing the room to meet him at the door.

He nodded and then pulled the door open with his cane.

‘Who is it?’ He called into the corridor, his voice just as commanding as it had been when they’d first entered the manor.

There was the sound of someone dropping something downstairs.

She cast a Disillusionment over herself under the cloak just in case at the same time as footsteps started on the stairs.

‘I said, who is there?’ Malfoy repeated icily.

A figure emerged at the top of the corridor, their mouth ajar.

‘ _Lucius_?’

A small weaselly man hurried towards them and she felt Malfoy draw himself up to his father’s full height, whilst her brain flickered through the various Death Eaters she was aware of, trying to place his familiar face.

‘Macnair?’ Malfoy said sharply. ‘Is that you?’

‘Lucius.’ The man stopped short in front of them slightly out of breath. ‘Fuck. You’re _here_. How are you _here_?’

 _Macnair. Of course_.

Walden Macnair. Buckbeak’s would-be executioner. Her skin crawled. He’d spent the years between the two Wizarding wars working for the Ministry’s Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, a body Hermione had been lobbying to disband over the past five years. _Close-minded, vicious idiots._

‘Of course I’m here.’ Malfoy drawled.

 _What kind of Death Eater is Macnair?_ Her mind raced, trying to remember. Was he there for the cause of blood purity, like the Malfoys? Or there because he worshipped Voldemort, like Regulus Black had in the beginning?

_No. Neither of those._

The realisation felt like ice in her veins.

He was a Death Eater because he liked violence. He wanted an excuse, any excuse, to vent his cruelty.

She clutched her wand tighter in her hand.  

‘But how?’ Macnair asked Malfoy, his eyes narrowing.

Malfoy narrowed his in return. ‘I might have been in Azkaban, Walden, but I wasn’t living under a rock. I’ve had my.. links to the outside world.’

Macnair leered. ‘It’s good to see you haven’t changed Lucius. Always did have a finger in every pie, didn’t you?’

‘Naturally.’

‘So one of your.. _links_ told you about this place?’

Malfoy permitted him a nod and waved a hand in the direction of the master bedroom, airily. Hermione marvelled at how well he was keeping his cool. ‘It looks like you were expecting someone Walden? Presumably not me?’

‘No, not you... The Ministry. A couple of snivelling Aurors maybe.’ Macnair paused and gave him a funny look. ‘You haven’t flipped again have you Lucius?’

‘Flipped? To the government that kept me locked in that hellhole? I will not dignify that with an answer.’

‘Well you’re not there now, are you?’ Macnair said slowly.

Malfoy tsked. ‘I am not here to play games. I want to speak to whoever is running this. I know it’s not just you Walden.’

‘How?’

‘Rowle. He didn’t die by accident, did he?’ Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Macnair appeared to be weighing his words. ‘He didn’t.’ He stared at Malfoy for a long time.

Malfoy raised one eyebrow and said nothing.

Macnair continued to look at him closely.

Malfoy cocked his head and returned his gaze, looking amused. ‘Trying to see into the depths of my soul Walden?’

Macnair snorted and the tension was broken. ‘As if you have one.’

‘A bit close to the bone considering my original sentence.’ Malfoy gave Macnair a small, wry smile. The other wizard’s eyes widened slightly, but Malfoy just shook his head and laughed softly at the reaction. Hermione watched the tension leave Macnair’s shoulders and he laughed too.

_Malfoy’s won him over._

It was disconcerting seeing the Malfoy charm turned on Lucius-style. She’d never really experienced it before - he’d certainly never been trying to charm her during their various run-ins over the years. But Malfoy was clearly doing a convincing job; the small smile  and laugh were received like rare gifts.

‘It’s good to see you again Lucius. It’ll be nice to have someone with… political nous around again.’ Macnair was smiling openly now, and Hermione recognised the start of power politics at play.

_Now he’s established this is the real Lucius Malfoy, he’s lining himself as a supporter in the Malfoy camp._

_What are we stepping into here?_  

‘You flatter me Walden.’ Malfoy said drily. ‘So when can we meet the others?’

‘Hmm. We need to make a couple of stops to reach them, pretty long Apparition distances. Would you mind if we started in the morning to give me a chance to recover from the journey here? I know you’ll be wanting to get there as soon as possible, but I don’t want to splinch us-’

Hermione had tuned out of what he was saying, her mind racing.

_A couple of stops. Pretty long Apparition distances._

_The ratline!_

_There IS an Apparition ratline._

Malfoy’s voice cutting in over Macnair brought her back to the doorway of the bedroom. 

‘The morning is fine.’

‘Oh good. Do you want to stay in here, or would you prefer the master bedroom? I can give it a tidy-’

‘In here is fine. I’ll see you in the morning Walden.’

‘Yes, good. The morning. See you then..’ Macnair bent his head in a quick nod and took a few steps back before pausing and shaking his head with a smile. ‘Sweet Salazar you are actually here. It truly is good to see you Lucius.’

‘You too Walden, you too.’

A shared smile passed between them and Hermione felt like it was a promise of something. Of what she wasn’t sure. She wondered if Malfoy would even know.

Macnair retreated down the corridor, smiling to himself.

Malfoy pushed the bedroom door shut with his father’s cane, whispered a silencing charm and then let out a long breath, deflating as he leant back on the door. ‘That went okay I think.’

‘You were brilliant.’ She whispered, laying a hand on his arm.

‘It’s only Macnair.’

‘Yes, Macnair who is only going to move this thing along because you were brilliant.’

‘I can’t believe this is actually happening. He’s going to take us along the ratline.’ Malfoy said, looking at her with an indecipherable expression.

_Macnair is going to take us along the ratline._

_To Dolohov?_

_To Russia?_

_To Harry?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof tense! will try not to leave you waiting too long for the next update! :) thanks as always for your hugely encouraging comments, they have really been powering me on this week with writing, so thank you :)


	44. To Russia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, there's a bit of homophobic language & refs to rape towards the end of this chapter - if you'd rather not read, i'd recommend just ending the chapter when you get to the *** marker below.

**To Russia?**

 

Neither of them slept. Malfoy had not only silenced the room but also warded it, and was pacing up and down all night, practising his walk and muttering things that sounded sinister enough to have reasonably come from his father’s mouth.

Hermione watched him from the bed, something in her chest aching at how stressed he was.

‘Come to bed. If you can’t sleep then fine, but at least lie down.’ She said eventually.

He turned to her, his eyes wide as if he’d temporarily forgotten she was there.

‘Rodolphus is going to know. If he’s there, he’s going to know. I might be able to trick Macnair, and at a stretch Dolohov, but I can’t trick my fucking uncles - they’ve known my father longer than I’ve been alive. Rabastan might be a fucking psychopath, and Rodolphus is, well, the same. Just less obviously mad but. They’re going to know. They are going to know I’m not _him_.’ He said in a low frantic voice.

‘Malfoy, stop.’ She couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Get over here.’

He made his way to the bed and sat down slowly on the edge. She wished yet again that he wasn’t Polyjuiced, so she could wrap her arms around his neck and ease him down into the bed beside her, offer him some kind of physical comfort. But she couldn’t.

_You’re the wrong Malfoy._

_You’re not my Malfoy._

Spending the last three days with someone who looked like Lucius Malfoy but patently _wasn’t_ Lucius Malfoy was fucking with her head.

_I’m struggling with this._

It was a tiny admission, that came from somewhere deep and unidentifiable.

She buried it in her gut.

_Don’t be selfish._

_You don’t get to struggle with this._

‘If the worst comes to the worst, we use Silentium and get the fuck out of there.’ She whispered.

He lay back on his back and stared up at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes.

‘We don’t leave without Potter.’ He said slowly.

_Presuming we can find him in the first place._

_No! Stop it. You don’t get to struggle with this._

‘We don’t leave without Harry.’ She agreed, lying down next to him to stare at the flaking plaster above them.

Neither of them said another word. She felt completely emotionally unprepared for whatever this was about to become. She wanted to be able to comfort him properly, but couldn’t begin to imagine where she would start. _Don’t worry Malfoy, I’m sure you’ll be very fucking convincing as your racist, bastard father._

She stayed silent.

After a while, he propped himself up on his elbows to light a cigarette. She watched the smoke uncurl above them.

‘Does your father smoke?’ She asked with a jolt. _This room is going to reek of cigarettes, as if Lucius Malfoy would smoke something as Muggle as a cigarette instead of, shit I don’t know, something more-_

‘Right now, I don’t give a fuck what he does.’ Malfoy replied crisply.

_Ah._

_Well._

_Shit._

She didn’t reply.

The hours crawled by as they lay there, him chain-smoking away his stress and her watching with apprehension.

Morning took forever to arrive, and when it finally did the sky was grey and the room felt almost as dark as it had been all night.

He knocked back some more Polyjuice, his mouth set in a grim line.

She wished again she knew what to say. She let the invisibility cloak slip down from her shoulders so he could at least see her face.

‘Morning.’ She said softly.

‘Stop looking at me like that and drink these.’ He said quietly, passing her two vials.

She drank the first one quickly, the light concealment potion she’d last had in the Portkey Office. The other was full of pale shimmering gold.

_His youthful rebellion._

He clinked his own vial of the potion against hers. ‘Cheers.’

‘Did you decide on a name for it?’ She pulled out the cork and swirled it.

‘Not yet.’ He drank it, swilling it around his mouth thoughtfully as if it were a fine wine. ‘That’s a lot nicer than I remember.’

Intrigued, and hopeful she could lure him into conversation, she brought the vial to her lips. It smelt of.. _What is that?_

‘What does it taste of?’ She asked.

‘I have a theory.. I’d be interested to hear what you think it tastes of first.’ His smile was small and didn’t reach his eyes, but it was an improvement on the past five hours.

She knocked the vial back.

Flavour exploded on her tongue.

‘It tastes of..’ She couldn’t place it. It didn’t taste of flavours she could name, it tasted of memories, of places, of feelings. The Burrow at Christmas, the smell of washing powder and biscuits when she hugged Ron, Ginny’s perfume, the warmth of lying on the sofa with Harry watching shit Sunday night telly, and something else.. _The smell of cigarette smoke, bergamot and broom polish..._ It tasted of the smell of falling asleep curled up against _him_.  

‘I don’t..’ She was blushing and she couldn’t work out why. It tasted of the smell of him. But not just him - she could taste all the other things just as strongly. It wasn’t Amortentia. And it didn’t taste of him at just any time. It tasted very specifically like the feeling of falling asleep with him. _It tastes of that window between consciousness and sleep where the world is hazy and all you can focus on is the feeling of someone’s skin against yours and how glad you are they’re there._  

He had cocked his head to the side and was looking intrigued. ‘Would it help if I said what it tastes like to me?’

‘Maybe.’

‘To me, it tastes of flying, it tastes of the library in the Manor, it tastes of the moment I’ve landed back in the Portkey Office with Potter after a mission, it tastes of the White Wyvern.. it tastes of waking up next to you.’ He said softly.

_It tastes of waking up next to you._

‘What do you think that means?’ She whispered, trying to imagine what those things meant to him, and what the things she’d tasted meant to her.

‘I think it tastes of when you feel safe.’ He said simply.

‘Oh.’ She murmured, sure he would be able to hear her heartbeat.

He reached out his hand to touch her cheek, _Lucius’ hand_ , but in the process seemed to remember in the same moment that she did that he was still Polyjuiced as his father. He let it drop to his side and gave her a rueful smile.

‘Feeling sufficiently protected from bastards like this?’ He pointed at his own face.

She knocked his hand away from pointing and squeezed it between both of hers. ‘Don’t.’  

_It tastes of falling asleep with you for me._

He looked at her thoughtfully with those too-light grey eyes that weren’t his for a long moment, then pulled his hand from hers. ‘Let’s go and find Macnair before he comes down the corridor to find us.’ He turned away to pull on his cloak.

She watched him, wordless.

‘Granger, come on.’ He threw her rucksack to her and the moment was gone. She pulled the cloak back up over her head, cast another Disillusionment charm and followed him to where he stood waiting at the bedroom door.

‘I’m dropping the wards, if you’re ready?’

‘I’m ready.’

\---

 

‘Are you ready?’ Macnair asked Malfoy, looking slightly nervous.

‘Of course.’ Malfoy said, head held high.

Macnair nodded and swallowed. ‘Right then, hold tight.’ He laid his hand on Malfoy’s left arm at the same time as Hermione grabbed Malfoy’s right arm, praying that she wouldn’t be splinched by virtue of not being anticipated as a tag-along traveller.

She felt the familiar tightness at her navel, and then all of a sudden they had landed and she was flooded with relief at finding all of her limbs intact, even though her head was spinning from the distance they’d crossed.

_Thank god._

‘Oh good you’re in one piece.’ Macnair said to Malfoy, looking relieved.

‘Was I ever in danger of _not_ being?’ Malfoy asked haughtily.

Macnair crossed his arms defensively. ‘Well it’s a long way to Apparate here. I was already worn out making the journey to the manor last night.’

‘And where is here?’ Malfoy looked around. Hermione blinked, finally getting her balance properly after the long distance, and copied him.

_Hang on._

Sharp, jagged, snow-capped mountains in the distance, a blanket of thick green across the valley between them - fir trees, the greenest grass and a wide, mirror-like turquoise lake below. They were stood next to a small wooden cabin and it all looked very... alpine..

_This isn’t right-_

‘Welcome to Upper Styria.’ Macnair spread out his arms.

‘Upper Styria, as in _Austria_?’ Malfoy echoed.

‘Of course -’

_Wait, Austria?!_

‘- look at these views, where else would we be?’ Macnair gestured to the mountains before them.

_Ukraine, we should be in Ukraine. Romania to Austria isn’t the way to Russia. This ratline isn’t taking us further away from the UK - Austria is a step closer!_

‘Why are we in Austria?’ Malfoy said slowly.

‘Well we can’t Apparate to France from Russia in one go, why else do you think?’ Macnair looked annoyed, as if Malfoy was suggesting he was a lesser Wizard for not being able to.

_Apparate to France from Russia?!_

_Not Apparate from Romania to Russia?!_

_They’re going to France?_

_Why France?_

‘You came _from_ Russia?’ Malfoy narrowed his eyes, and she could see his brain whirling trying to understand what was going on in exactly the same way she was.

‘Oh sorry, I forgot you didn’t come through the same way as us.’ Macnair shook his head. ‘Dolohov had some contacts in Russia we were able to reach - we couldn’t get Portkeys from there, the bloody IMC at the Ministry have been improving information sharing, so we couldn’t be sure Russian Ministry records on Portkeys wouldn’t be leaked.. So we’ve been building up our Apparition points between there and France since we started regrouping.’

‘Right. And where in France are we - oh. Right. Yes. The Lestrange estate.’ Malfoy said abruptly, catching himself from asking what would have been a question with too obvious an answer.  

‘Well we couldn’t very well to go to yours without you here Lucius.’ Macnair said apologetically, almost nervously, and Hermione realised he was interpreting Malfoy’s stiltedness as a sign he was offended whatever French property the Malfoys had wasn’t being used.

‘The Ministry aren’t crawling all over the Lestrange estate?’ Malfoy looked pained and Hermione realised with a jolt that neither of them had taken any action on the fact that Harry had been taken by _Rodolphus_ , as opposed to any other Death Eater.

_Why didn’t we think to check the Lestrange estate first?! What we were DOING?_

Shame and anger bloomed in her chest.

_What a fucking oversight, what a fucking oversight._

_None of us were thinking clearly, everything was so sudden, so quick. Resource was so stretched. No other Aurors to discuss things with because of the fucking Quidditch Cup and the fact it was Harry they took._

She realised suddenly that if they’d taken Malfoy instead it wouldn’t have needed to be so secret, they probably could’ve had more conversations with other Aurors and someone might have suggested checking out the Lestrange estate as a first port of call.

_Shit shit shit._

_This was a really fucking big ball to drop._

_If anything has happened to Harry in the last few days, all this time we’ve been wasting..._

She felt sick.

Macnair was still talking. ‘The main house has been sealed off for years of course, completely gutted by the Ministry at the end of the war and everything sold to pay for reparations. But they haven’t been able to-’

‘Sell the land whilst there are two living Lestrange heirs. Yes yes, it’s the same for Malfoy Manor.’ Malfoy cut in sourly, looking livid.

Macnair shot him a worried glance and Hermione watched Malfoy pull his emotions into check. ‘It’s despicable Lucius, it truly is. We all think it is. That’s probably why you’ll like.. Well. Anyway, the Ministry has no need to be crawling over France. We’ve kept a very low profile in one of the smaller chateaus on the outskirts of the estate, there’s no reason they’d have any inkling - all of our errr.. Engagement with the Ministry has been in Romania. Quite the red herring eh?’ Macnair’s eyes darted to the side nervously, and Hermione realised he was trying to weigh up whether to confess to Lucius that his son had been involved, that they’d taken Harry Potter, or whether he’d even need to if Lucius already knew.

‘Quite.’ Malfoy said tightly, managing somehow to give nothing away.

Macnair looked at him curiously but didn’t ask anything else. ‘Shall we go and see who else is here?’

Malfoy nodded wordlessly.

‘Just over here.’ Macnair motioned to the wooden cabin, and the three of them walked over.

When he tapped the door with his wand and it opened, it became clear the cabin’s exterior was a complete facade - inside they were greeted with a long dark corridor that she knew must have extended well beyond the length of the cabin outside. Rooms came off at odd intervals, as if someone had rushed the design or added to it as needed. Oddly, it reminded her slightly of the ground floor of the Burrow.

 _If it was dark and ominous and potentially full of fucking Death Eaters_.

‘Let’s see if anyone’s around.’

‘Are you expecting anyone to be? Why aren’t they all in France?’

‘Do you want the honest answer?’ Macnair asked, looking as if he’d never answered any question honestly in his life.

‘I always want honest answers when I _ask_ a question.’ Malfoy said with an ironic lilt to his voice that made clear this rule only stood if he was the one asking, not answering, questions.

Macnair caught it and laughed. ‘Ah Lucius.. Well as you know, we’re all probably a bit at risk of killing each other if we all stay in the same place for too long. So Dolohov’s suggested people go from time to time to.. gather information.’

‘What information are you all gathering?’ Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

‘I’ll let Dolohov tell you.’ Macnair said evasively. ‘Besides, no one’s been able to get as much as you would be - you always were the best at intelligence.’

‘Naturally.’ Malfoy smiled mildly.

‘They’ll be in here if anyone’s around.’ Macnair led them half way down the corridor and into a room that must have functioned as a communal space - there were several armchairs, a sofa, a table pushed against a wall, empty bottles of firewhiskey, a Wizarding chess set on the floor. It struck her again that if you hadn’t known who had spent their time here, this would look like any Wizard’s living room.

‘Hmm, no one at the moment. We only need to stay a few hours so I can get my strength up for the last Apparition, I don’t know why but I feel absolutely wiped. I guess Side-Along is more draining.’ Macnair mused.

_Especially if you have an unknown passenger._

‘I could Apparate us. I obviously know the Lestrange estate well.’ Malfoy suggested suddenly.

_No wait you’re going to be so tired if you Apparate me and Macnair that far, this is so stupid Malfoy._

She knew he was probably only rushing because he was frustrated they hadn’t thought to go to France as a first port of call, but she couldn’t help thinking it was a bad idea.

 _You need to be on top of your game to walk into whatever awaits us on the Lestrange estate!_  

_Why do I have to just hide under this fucking cloak instead of stopping him making rash decisions._

‘Oh. Yes. I suppose you could.’ Macnair nodded.

‘Just tell me where this chateau is, and we can go.’

‘In a rush?’ Macnair smiled slightly and Hermione felt even more uneasy.

‘I’ve spent the last 7 years sat in one place.’ Malfoy replied flatly, and Macnair looked guilty.

‘Right yes, of course. Well, one drink for the road then we’ll head?’ He lifted the bottle of firewhiskey hopefully.

_Well it’s only 11 in the morning, latest -_

‘Pour two.’ Malfoy directed.

_Ah right. Okay then._

_So you’ll be tired AND maybe drunk when we arrive in France._

_Fucking great. GREAT._

She knew he was under a lot pressure, a lot of stress, and feeling just as angry about how they’d dropped the ball, but she needed him to be on top form.

_Harry needs you to be on top form._

_But whilst I’m under this stupid cloak, as if I can let you know._

Macnair grinned and passed him a glass.

To her great relief, he didn’t knock it back in one but took a slow deliberate sip. They both sank into arm chairs and drank quietly whilst she paced the room in front of them, alternating between glaring at Malfoy and watching him with worry.

After about twenty minutes, Macnair broke the silence. ‘Another one?’

_Don’t you fucking dare._

‘I’m fine thank you Walden.’ Malfoy ran his finger around the rim of the glass and she tried to ensure her sigh of relief wasn’t audible.

Macnair shrugged and poured himself another. ‘Lucius, I’ve been thinking. I can’t let you Apparate, you don’t know which bit of the estate they’re on and you.. Don’t look your best.’

‘What?’ Malfoy said icily.

‘I don’t mean you look bad, it just seems like.. Getting to Romania must have taken its toll on you and it might be best if I lead on this one.’

‘I-’

‘I don’t want to find out what the Lestrange brothers would do to me if you arrive splinched.’ Macnair said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. ‘Should’ve known you’d only have your own interests at heart Walden.’

Macnair shrugged. ‘Of course.’    

‘Well how long do you need?’

‘I’ll finish this, have a nap, and then we can go.’

‘And what am I supposed to be doing whilst you _nap_?’ Malfoy’s lip curled.

‘Maybe you should try one too.’ Macnair shuffled down in his chair and folded his arms.

Malfoy glared at him.

‘I could try and cast one of those sleeping charms Narcissa used to use?’ Macnair suggested.

Malfoy blanched. ‘You’re not - I don’t know what you’re talking about Walden.’

Macnair shrugged and closed his eyes. ‘See you in a bit Lucius.’

Malfoy continued to glare at him.

Hermione wandered behind Macnair’s armchair so if he woke he wouldn’t see her, and pulled the cloak down from her head like a hood.

Malfoy’s eyes shot up to meet her face, and she watched some of the tension drain out of his expression.

‘How are you doing?’ She mouthed, wondering if he was a good lip-reader.

He made a face that suggested _not great_ , and mouthed back, ‘You?’

She mirrored his previous expression. ‘What shall we do? Do you want to leave and talk?’ She nodded to the door.

He shook his head. ‘We can’t. What if he wakes up? What if someone else arrives? Too risky.’

‘Maybe you should try and sleep?’ She mouthed.

He rolled his eyes and looked away sourly.

She pulled the cloak back over her head and made her way to his armchair, sitting on the arm. He jumped slightly as her leg brushed his arm.

‘Granger?’ He breathed.

‘You should sleep.’ She said quietly.

‘I can’t.’ He hissed.

‘Close your eyes.’’ She whispered.

He frowned but did it, and she shifted so she could reach his face with both hands. Gently she began to massage the ridge between his eyebrows, then the stretch of forehead above each eyebrow. She could feel him relaxing beneath her fingertips as she moved onto his temples, his breath hitting the heels of her hands more steadily than when she’d begun.

He fell asleep fairly quickly. She drew her hands away and studied the face that wasn’t _his_ , the shadows under his eyes, the slight downturn of the corners of his mouth.

He looked as tired as she felt.

She glanced around the room, unsure of what the best thing to do was whilst he and Macnair napped.

Eventually she settled on exploring the rest of the “cabin”. She spent several hours moving between the rooms, hoping she could find something, _anything_ , but it was no use.

_Fucking Death Eaters, where are the clues you should’ve left?!_

There were no clues.

_Which in itself is maybe a clue that they literally only use this place as a stopover._

She made her way back to Malfoy and Macnair, and stood staring out of the window, watching the sun start to make its gradual descent back down towards the mountain tops as the sky glowed a soft pink. _This is all taking so long._

Her view across the valley started to blur. She blinked rapidly, ignoring the stinging in her eyes.

_Do not cry. You will not cry._

She clenched her fist and focused on the pain as her fingernails dug into her palm, desperately trying not to think of Harry somewhere in France with the Lestranges, waiting for days and days whilst she and Malfoy sat in that bloody manor in Romania.

 _What a fucking waste of time._  

_Oh god Harry._

_I’m so sorry._

\----

 

‘Are you ready?’ Macnair asked Malfoy, as the three of them stood outside the wooden cabin looking out at the moonlit mountains.

‘Yes.’ Malfoy lied.

Macnair closed his wrist around Malfoy’s left arm and in an echo of earlier that day, Hermione grabbed his right one.

They arrived in front of what Hermione guessed technically had to be a modest chateau if it wasn’t the main building on the estate, but it looked grand enough to her. Its cream walls glowed, catching the light of the moon, beneath a pointed grey slate roof - in any other situation she would’ve thought it charming, a beautiful eighteenth century building filled with history. But it felt like the manor had in Romania when Macnair had entered. Dark. Full of whispers. Walls that had seen terrible things.

She swallowed.

‘Ah, it’s this one.’ Malfoy said, then laughed. ‘I can’t imagine Rodolphus is too happy to be here.’

‘Well the Ministry sold all the furniture so I guess there aren’t as many memories.’ Macnair grinned.

Malfoy barked out one last laugh, then straightened his cloak and marched up the stairs to the front door. He knocked on it briskly with his cane as Macnair and Hermione rushed to follow.

‘Lucius wait - they’ll want to -’ Macnair called, just as the serpentine door knocker uncurled itself and reached out to survey Malfoy’s face.

‘ _Who is thisss?’_ It hissed.

Hermione froze on the second to last step.

Malfoy, however, didn’t seem bothered. ‘Sanctimonia Vincet Semper.’ He said in a bored voice.

The snake on the door cocked its head to one side, as if it knew something wasn’t quite right but couldn’t place what.

‘What is it? Looking for some blood to prove it?’ Malfoy said briskly.

The snake nodded slowly.

_Shit shit shit. Blood will show he’s not Lucius._

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. ‘I’m not wasting a drop of Malfoy blood on entry to a Lestrange property, and if you think otherwise you are very much mistaken. Open this door. Immediately.’

There was a pause.

Then the snake started to curl back into a circle on the door, looking almost as if it was smirking. ‘Yesss.’ It hissed. ‘Thisss isss definitely a Malfoy.’

The door swung open slowly.

‘Oh well that went well. First time I came it bit me.’ Macnair sounded a bit put out as they walked inside. Hermione glanced at the snake on the door nervously as she passed, but it seemed entirely inanimate now.

‘You’re not a Malfoy.’ Malfoy pointed out haughtily. ‘Whereabouts will they be?’

‘Through there I imagine.’ Macnair pointed to the door on the left of the entrance hall they’d walked into.

Malfoy made his way over to it confidently, and pushed the door open with his cane, smirking in a way that reminded her of the time he’d told her his father had a tendency towards the dramatic.

‘Good evening gentlemen.’

There was the sound of a glass smashing inside and three voices: a gasp, a shocked ‘Lucius?!’, and a delighted cackle.  

Macnair scrambled across the hall to follow him through. ‘I found him in the Romania house!’

Hermione took a deep breath and made her way after them both.

(( ******* _here's your warning if you'd rather not read on_ ******* ))

Sat on the opposite end of an ornately decorated but barely furnished room were three men in dark robes.

‘Rodolphus, Rabastan.’ Malfoy said genially, crossing the room as they both stood and walked to greet him.

_Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Rabastan Lestrange._

_And.._ She stopped as she stared at the other Wizard - he looked familiar, slightly younger than the two Lestrange brothers and Lucius, maybe in his early 40s.

‘And Mulciber, you’re here too. What a pleasant surprise.’ Malfoy said smoothly, only the tiniest inflection in his tone suggesting he wasn’t as pleased to see Mulciber as he’d said. Hermione marvelled at exactly how precisely he was capturing the tiny ways his father subtly displayed his sense of superiority.  

‘Lucius. Wasn’t sure I’d ever see your face again, but you have always had a knack for slithering out of trouble.’ Mulciber grinned, pointing his wand to the floor to clear the glass he must have dropped.

They drew Malfoy to the end of the room, making a show of seating him and getting him a firewhiskey whilst Macnair told them all excitedly of exactly how he’d found Lucius in Romania. Hermione watched them in turn, trying to remember what she knew about each of them. Rabastan was doing the most, practically dancing around Malfoy with jerky almost manic movements as he took his cloak and offered him a glass.

Rodolphus was in contrast completely still, his face fixed on Malfoy’s as if trying to read something.

Mulciber just grinned and made lewd comments about Malfoy and Macnair keeping each other warm in the cabin in Austria, until Malfoy silenced him with a freezing glare that served also to apparently satisfy Rodolphus in whatever it was he was looking for.

In the midst of it all, Malfoy was doing a remarkably good job of staying in character - alternately sharp and smooth, depending on who had said what: disdain for Mulciber, weary tolerance for Rabastan, quiet respect for Rodolphus. She marvelled at how well he was doing.

Eventually they all quietened down and sat sipping their drinks, whilst Hermione stood on the edge of their group just behind Malfoy’s right shoulder, her wand clasped tightly in her hand.

‘There’s so much to talk about Lucy.’ Rabastan said in a voice that for some reason made Hermione shudder, sat on a table against the wall instead of a chair like the others.

‘There certainly is. Do I still really have to ask you to use my actual name Rabastan?’  Malfoy said drily.

‘Always Lucy, always.’ Rabastan cackled.

‘What’s that boy of yours up to then Lucius?’ Rodolphus looked up from his firewhiskey glass and focused on Malfoy closely.

‘Plenty of things not befitting of his position or heritage. Which in particular were you looking to focus on?’ Malfoy said with a slight grimace.

‘He’s working _for_ the Ministry.’ Rodolphus replied.

‘Yes.’ Malfoy said thin-lipped, doing a magnificent job at fatherly disapproval.

‘And he’s fucking Potter’s Mudblood whore.’ Rabastan leered.

Hermione flinched.

The word shouldn’t have come as a surprise here, of all places, but it still felt like a sharp slap across her face.

_Mudblood._

_Potter’s Mudblood whore._

‘I-’ Malfoy began.

‘I don’t blame him.’ Mulciber laughed, licking his lips and making a vile gesture. She felt sick.

‘I don’t blame him either.’ Rabastan agreed. ‘She might be an utter bitch but she’s not bad looking. Imagine her dirty cunt around your cock whilst she begged for mercy. _Stop Lucius, please stop._ Sweet Salazar. I wouldn’t give her anything close to mercy though, would you? I’d take more pleasure in her screams.’ Rabastan leant forward, his eyes fixed on Malfoy.

 _Stay calm stay calm, take deep breaths, stay calm._ Her heart was thundering in her chest and she couldn’t believe none of them could hear it.

‘I can’t believe you’re even suggesting going anywhere near a Mudblood.’ Malfoy said, coldly dismissive as if his brother-in-law’s comment was nothing out of the ordinary.

Rabastan tipped his head back and laughed. ‘You always were such a prude Lucy. You haven’t changed at all.’

‘And I see neither have you.’ Malfoy said flatly.

Rabastan laughed again.

‘He’s not only working for the Ministry, he’s working as an _Auror_ alongside Harry fucking Potter of all people.’ Rodolphus cut in, throwing Rabastan a slightly irritated look.

‘No no, I’m not done!’ Rabastan leapt off the table and filled a new glass with firewhiskey, crossing the room to give it to Malfoy.

‘Rabastan-’ Rodolphus began.

‘Let’s drink to young Draco actually having the ability to get it up for a girl. She might be a Mudblood but I for one was convinced _for years_ he was a dirty little faggot.’

_Urgh. Of course he’s homophobic._

Hermione felt her nausea subside as rage rushed through her veins. She clutched her wand tightly and reminded herself she had to stay under the cloak, but she would make him pay as soon as she had the chance.

‘As usual you’re testing boundaries Rabastan.’ Malfoy sighed.

‘To Draco not being a dirty fag!’ Rabastan cried, holding his glass in the air. ‘And Lucy’s consequently renewed hope for a heir!’

‘Oh enough.’ Malfoy said sharply.

‘You’re only annoyed because I brought your precious heir into it. Classic Lucy.’ Rabastan said in a sing-song voice.

‘I think we should leave it there before I hex you into that wall.’ Malfoy’s voice sounded only just slightly dangerous, but it was enough to stop Rabastan smiling.

‘Fine fine.’ He said sulkily, sloping back to sit on the table.

‘How long have you been here?’ Malfoy turned to Rodolphus.

‘A few weeks at most.’

‘Is there a plan? Or are you just.. Hiding?’  

The other wizard exchanged a quick glance with Mulciber. ‘It’s probably best if you wait for Dolohov to get here.’ Rodolphus said reluctantly, looking annoyed.

‘Ah, so Dolohov’s the ringleader? Despite us being on your family estate? Interesting.’ Malfoy said musingly.

‘There aren’t any ringleaders.’ Rodolphus replied sourly.

_Interesting indeed._

The following conversation was a fascinating exercise in omission - Malfoy was dodging questions about ‘his son’ whilst Rodolphus swerved away from any questions about what they were doing there or what they had been planning. Mulciber chipped in from time to time with vile jokes, whilst Macnair and Rabastan sat in silence: Macnair watching the conversation unfold closely, Rabastan looking thoroughly bored.

It went on for a few hours, the to-ing and fro-ing about their time in Azkaban, Narcissa, what the Ministry had done to each of their estates following the war. Topics that Hermione supposed Rodolphus thought were safe. She wondered if Malfoy thought they were safe - he wasn’t giving away when he felt he needed to dodge a potential landmine, and nobody seemed to narrow their eyes at any possible slip ups, but it must have been exhausting. She felt exhausted just watching.

After a while, Malfoy seemed to think it was okay to vocalise this. ‘I might retire for the night. I’m quite tired from the journey here - if I had known you were in France I would have come directly and saved all that trouble from Romania.’

‘Ah-ha! So there _are_ some things the great Lucius Malfoy doesn’t know.’ Mulciber laughed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

‘You can use the blue room Lucius, I know how much you liked it there.’ Rodolphus said.

‘Excellent, thank you.’ Malfoy bowed his head.

‘If Dolohov arrives, we’ll let him know you’re here.’

Malfoy nodded.

‘Have you eaten? We can get an Elf to bring something up.’

‘You have Elves?’

‘They never left the estate, just hid when the Ministry did their audits.’ Rodolphus said with a small smile.

‘Interesting.’ Malfoy raised his eyebrows. ‘But no thank you, I’m fine.’

‘If that Mudblood your son is fucking knew his daddy was being waited on by Death Eater Elves, I wonder what she’d say!’ Rabastan suddenly broke into the conversation gleefully.

_Ha._

_Yes. I wonder Rabastan._

‘She’s been pushing through laws at the Ministry to change the way Wizards can treat their Elves, it’s disgusting - the Ministry interfering as usual in affairs that it has no business in. And of course she’s behind it, the bitch who knows nothing about our world and should never have been here in the first place.’ Rabastan continued. ‘I’d love to see her face if she knew what was happening on the other side of the channel where those bastards don’t have any power.’

‘Will you stop talking about the Mudblood?’ Malfoy said in Lucius’ most uninterested tone.

‘I can’t help it Lucy, she’s a distracting thought, especially when you think your son is probably lying in bed with her right now, his hands all over her filthy filthy body.’

‘Still so voyeuristic Rabastan.’ Malfoy said flatly, pushing himself to his feet.

‘As if you wouldn’t Lucy. If when you get home she’s curled up in the Manor with your blood traitor of a son-’

‘Watch yourself Rabastan.’ There it was again, the warning tone. _Watch yourself, watch your step._

‘I’m just saying-’

‘Your fixation with her is intriguing.’ Malfoy said lightly, as if it was something that was a light-hearted joke instead of _fucking terrifying_.

‘I’m not fixated, I’m just honest. You’re telling me you truly wouldn’t, if she was there for the taking?’

‘Rabastan.’ Malfoy sighed. ‘You know I prefer not to be in the same room as a Mudblood in case it touches me. I have absolutely no interest in being within arms length, let alone sexual intimacy. I’m not a mongrel.’

‘But she is!’ Rabastan said with glee.

‘She is.’ Malfoy agreed. ‘But by constantly talking about her, you’re wasting what is really very precious time. I would prefer to be sleeping.’

‘Lucius has a point.’ Rodolphus said with a pointed glare at his brother.

‘Lucius _always_ has a point.’ Mulciber said in a voice that seemed like a strange mix of sycophancy and sarcasm.

‘And whatever do you mean by that Mulciber?’ The warning tone in his voice again, like a rattlesnake.

‘Only good things Lucius, of course.’

‘I’m glad to hear it. See you gentlemen tomorrow.’ Malfoy gave the group a nod.

They all gave him good nights and he headed for the door, Hermione close behind him.

‘Hey Lucy!’ Rabastan called as they reached the door. ‘Sweet dreams. Try not to have any nightmares about what happens if your precious heir turns out to be a nasty half-blood Draco’s lumped with after fucking Potter’s Mudblood princess!’

‘Good night Rabastan.’ Malfoy threw a hex over his shoulder without turning back, and Hermione watched the wizard fall off a table before she silently threw some subtle spells to make sure those bruises fucking hurt before hurrying after Malfoy.

_Fuck you Rabastan Lestrange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would love to hear your thoughts! :)


	45. Draco

**Draco**

 

The Blue Room had faded cobalt wallpaper in a fleur-de-lis pattern that caught the candlelight, a beautiful, ornate ceiling and thick velvet curtains the colour of the night sky outside. The only furniture was two chairs in the corner and a bed - the rest of the large space was empty, a reminder of what this room must have once been but no longer was.  

He closed the door behind them both and she immediately started to whisper ward charms.

‘Don’t. You can’t leave your magical signature in this house with wards you’ve created. The Lestrange brothers will feel it.’ He said roughly, pulling out his own wand to cast wards.

‘Oh.’ She said quietly. ‘Okay.’

As soon as he’d finished and silenced the room, he threw himself down on the bed and sat with his head in his hands.

‘When does this fucking thing wear off?’

She glanced at her watch. ‘I don’t know. Maybe about five minutes, maybe less.’

_But we’re not supposed to be letting it wear off, are we?_

He sighed shakily and said nothing. They stayed like that for a while in silence, him hiding Lucius’ face in his hands, her watching him from the other side of the room.

Time passed slowly.

_Argh he was right. This is so fucked up._

_He shouldn’t be pretending to be his father._

‘I hate this.’ He said suddenly, with a venom that shot her straight back to third year, raising his head to look in her direction again.

‘You’re.. You again.’ She realised aloud, letting the invisibility cloak drop to the floor from her shoulders so he could see where she actually was. He ran his hands through his hair and nodded slightly. His eyes were shining with tears, those eyes that she had spent so long noticing weren’t the right colour over the last few days but now were, and she knew she couldn’t ask him to down more Polyjuice straight away.

 _To hell with Robards’ instructions._  

‘I fucking hate this.’ He said again, dropping his head back into his hands, away from her. His shoulders began to shake.

_Oh, Malfoy._

She crossed the room and sat down next to him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

‘I fucking hate this because I hate being this person, saying those things, those fucking terrible things, things _I_ believed in for years, and knowing you’re right there hearing every word.’

‘Malfoy-’

‘Malfoy.’ He echoed with anguish, and she wanted to kick herself.

_You should’ve called him Draco._

‘I always wanted so badly to be my father, so fucking badly. I thought I’d been moving away from that for the last few years but here I am, convincing his closest.. _Friends_ , because I am just so fucking convincing as a hateful, bigoted, racist bastard. A hateful, bigoted, racist Malfoy.’

‘Draco.’ She said softly.

He looked up at her with surprise. ‘What?’

‘Draco.’ She said again gently.

‘You’ve never called me just my first name. Never on its own.’

‘You’re not your father.’ She whispered, pressing her lips against a tear that was tracking its way down his face.

She licked it, tasting its saltiness.

‘You’re an arrogant, irritating wanker sometimes, but you’re not your father. You’re funny, and clever, and brave, and.. loving.’

He looked ready to argue, so she held his chin and turned his face square to hers. ‘You’re _not_ your father, Draco.’

The tight lines around his mouth and eyes softened. ‘You’ve never called me just my first name.’ He repeated.

She leant forwards and kissed him gently.

‘This whole thing, pretending to be my father, is messing with my head. I hate knowing you’re there, watching everything, hearing everything.’ He murmured against her lips.

She stroked his hair. ‘That’s understandable. I’m sorry.’

‘ _You’re_ sorry?’

‘It was my idea.’

‘If anyone should be sorry, it’s Potter for not staying under that fucking cloak. If he’s dead by the time we reach him, I will fucking kill him.’

‘There you go. Lucius would never say something so impassioned that makes no logical sense.’ She smiled slightly.

‘Call me Draco again.’ He whispered.

‘Draco.’ She ran her fingers lightly across his cheekbone and down the line of his throat. ‘Draco.’ Her hand moved across his collarbone and trailed down his left arm, pausing on the inside of his forearm. ‘Draco.’ She twisted her fingers into his and looked up at his face again. He was staring at her with an open vulnerability that should have been terrifying.

But unlike yesterday, she suddenly felt ready.

She held his gaze steadily.

‘Hermione.’ He murmured. With his free hand, he wrapped one of her curls around his finger, and shifted closer. He kissed her, gently at first, then hungrily, desperately, as if his life depended on it, unfastening the jacket she had been wearing under the invisibility cloak. She leaned into him as he started to frantically unbutton her cardigan, but then, remembering herself, pulled away.

‘Is this the right time to do this? You’re upset.’

‘This is exactly the right time to do this.’ His hands slipped under her top to feel her skin, and he hummed happily.

‘Draco, I don’t-’

‘You don’t what? Want to do this?’ He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as he ran his fingers across her lower back. Whenever he passed a certain spot, her body reflexively arched into his.

‘I don’t want you to bury yourself in me as a way of forgetting how you’re feeling.’ She said firmly.

He laughed quietly. ‘For someone who’s supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, you are being a complete idiot.’

She frowned at him, and he kissed the line between her eyebrows.

‘Don’t you see? I’m not trying to forget how I’m feeling because although I’m upset, you’ve made me feel…’ He paused. ‘Better. I want to embrace that by burying myself in you, not forget it.’

‘Oh.’  

‘I want to kiss every inch of your skin for making me feel..’ He paused again, clearly not satisfied with his previous word choice. ‘Like you care.’ He said slowly.

‘Now you’re being the idiot. Of course I care.’

He smiled widely at her, and the force of it was dizzying. ‘Let me show you that I care too.’

\---

 

He was tracing patterns on the skin of her bare shoulder. She watched his face, lit by the strip of moonlight coming in through the crack in the curtains.

He smiled to himself, and she felt something inside her melt at the sight of it.

‘What?’ She asked.

‘If we get out of this alive, you _might_ have to come and have tea with my mother.’

‘Oh no, are you getting attached?’ She said teasingly.

‘Oh come on. I was attached after that first Monday night drink when you wouldn’t let me walk you home.’

‘I cannot believe you tried to walk me home, you are such a prat sometimes.’

‘Gentleman. I think the word you’re looking for is _gentleman_.’

‘Oh fuck off Draco, as if you are a gentleman.’

‘Draco.’ He echoed, grinning. ‘I like that. I really do.’

‘Well I like you.’

‘I like you too Hermione Granger. More than I let on, probably.’

_Your potion tastes of falling asleep with you for me. It tastes of this moment right here._

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a banging on the door.

‘Lucius?’ A gruff voice called.

He stared at her in silent horror.

‘Lucius? Are you in there?’ Someone tried the door handle. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ They heard him mutter. ‘Lucius I’m coming in, you better not be sleeping naked.’

_Shit._

_Think fast Hermione._

‘Have you warded this room?! Why have you warded this room?’ The voice had risen with suspicion.

She sat up sharply, grabbed the invisibility cloak off the floor and the vials of various potions that had fallen from his robes when he’d thrown them off earlier. She pushed a Polyjuice vial into his hands and threw the rest of them into her rucksack.

‘Drink it now. Then drop those wards.’ She hissed. He tipped it back down his throat, murmured something under his breath to drop the wards and let her wrap the invisibility cloak around them both just before the door swung open.

 _Fuck_.

Framed in the doorway was Antonin Dolohov.

He would’ve looked just as terrifying as he had all those years ago in the Ministry, in that cafe when they’d first gone on the run, at the battle of Hogwarts, if it hadn’t been for quite how _tired_ he looked.

She still didn’t have any desire to be caught by him, no matter how work out he was.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

They stayed frozen as he surveyed the room from the doorframe cooly.

‘Lucius?’

He stepped across the threshold, looking at the pile of Lucius’ clothes on the floor and raising one eyebrow.

‘Lucius? Are you here?’ He moved around the room slowly, like a predator, and Hermione felt panic rising in her throat as she realised he might walk into them.

She glanced over her shoulder at Draco, who was starting to blur around the edges. She wondered in an abstract way if the cloak would be big enough to cover two adults if one was Lucius Malfoy sized.

Then there was a sudden crash from downstairs and the sound of slightly unhinged uproarious laughter.

‘Rabastan.’ Dolohov muttered, sighing in a long-suffering way that bizarrely reminded her of Molly Weasley dealing with the twins when they were younger. He gave the room one final sweep of his eyes and stalked out.

As soon as he was gone, Draco scrambled out from under the cloak.

‘I’ve got to go after him, I don’t want him thinking my father is poking around here - we don’t want him to be suspicious.’ Somewhere in the sentence he had transformed back into his father. She averted her eyes from a naked Lucius Malfoy and pulled her jeans on.

‘Okay, I’ll follow.’

‘What am I going to say about where I was?’

‘Tell him you went out to go to the toilet?’ She suggested.

Draco gave her a slightly despairing look before wrapping Lucius’ cloak around his shoulders and disappearing out of the door.

She cast another Disillusionment over herself, pulled on her rucksack and followed him.

Dolohov had reached the end of the corridor.

‘Antonin?’ Draco called.

Dolohov turned slowly. ‘Lucius?’

‘Antonin.’

‘Where were you?’

‘I was just in the bathroom.’

‘You sleep naked?’ Dolohov looked him up and down, slightly incredulous.

‘I hardly have my pyjamas with me.’ Draco replied icily, pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

Dolohov looked sceptical. ‘You had enough time to pick up some clothing that wasn’t from Azkaban.’

‘Do you honestly think I would’ve stayed dressed in that ridiculous excuse for clothing?’ Draco allowed his voice to rise slightly. He sounded dangerous. Hermione shivered.

Dolohov bowed his head slightly. ‘You certainly were always very fashion conscious, that is true.’

Draco gave him a tiny smile that was more of a grimace.

 _Wow. This is fucking tense_.

Hermione wondered if Dolohov had tried Legilimency yet.

There was a quiet pause in conversation between the two men that suggested he was at least trying.

‘Why was your door locked if you weren’t in there? Have something to hide?’ Dolohov narrowed his eyes. _Yep, definitely trying Legilimency and getting nowhere._

Draco rolled his. ‘Oh don’t be absurd Antonin. I’m just being careful - you forget I hosted many of our _friends_ at the Manor for years, and am well aware of how light-fingered some of them could be.’

‘Are you making accusations?’

‘Not at all. Truthful statements.’ Draco held his gaze.

There was another long pause and Hermione’s heart skipped a beat.

‘That’ll be a first for you.’ Dolohov replied, absolutely deadpan before his face split into a smile and he marched back down the corridor to throw an arm around Draco. ‘It is good to see you, old man.’

‘Watch who you’re calling old Antonin.’  

‘Ahh. You know you look good. I mean, considering where you’ve been and for how long.’

‘Well, you know. Good genes.’ Draco replied drily.

Dolohov laughed and shook his head. ‘Always such a cold bastard Lucius.’

‘You know me too well.’ Draco allowed a small smile. ‘It is genuinely good to see you Antonin. I wondered where you had gone, I couldn’t get any information whilst inside.’

‘None at all?’

‘Well, there were whisperings about Thorfinn. I heard there was some unpleasant business in the Ministry.’

‘Ah yes.’ The smile fell from Dolohov’s face. ‘That was unfortunate. Rabastan didn’t.. Inform me of his plan.’

‘You and Thorfinn were close.. Rabastan has never been good at discipline.’ Draco frowned. ‘You’ve had trouble keeping him in order?’

Dolohov looked at Draco closely, as if trying to assess how much of a threat he might be. Hermione stared at Draco too, trying to work out how much he could remember of that time in the Manor to make this convincing.

‘I’m not here to challenge your leadership Antonin. You know this, I’ve never been a frontman.’ He said flatly.

Dolohov waited for him to continue, clearly weighing up how to respond.

‘I want to be a part of whatever this is. But you know I’m happiest pulling strings, winning over hearts and minds, not leading the charge.’

Dolohov snorted and nodded in concession. ‘Very self-aware of you Lucius.’

‘I’ve had plenty of time to reflect.’

‘Are you annoyed I didn’t break you out?’ Dolohov cocked his head.

Draco narrowed his eyes. ‘Firstly, are you suggesting I would have needed your help if I wanted to leave? Secondly, do you truly believe I couldn’t do something Sirius Black did, but in my sleep? I didn’t bother because I didn’t know there was anything worth breaking out for.’

They held each other’s gaze for another short while, until Dolohov sighed. ‘Of course you’re right as usual... We have a lot to talk about.’

‘We do.’

‘I want to discuss things properly. Without the others. I’ve always valued your strategic thinking, you know this. But it’s late now, let’s get some sleep and talk in the morning.’ He paused and shot Draco a stare that Hermione couldn’t work out what to make of. ‘Somewhere no one else can hear.’

_Somewhere no one else can hear what?_

‘Why wait until the morning? No one downstairs needs to know if we talk now.’ Draco suggested.

Dolohov looked torn.

‘What are you weighing up?’ Draco laid a hand on Dolohov’s shoulder.

‘Your arrival changes everything Lucius.’

‘And you’re trying to guess how much it could change things?’ _To your advantage_ were the words he left unspoken.

‘We’ve reached.. An impasse.’ Dolohov said quietly.

_An impasse..?_

‘I suspected as much. Come to my room so I can dress and we can talk about this without being interrupted.’ Draco kept the hand on Dolohov’s shoulder and steered the Death Eater into the Blue Room.

Hermione followed and stood nervously next to the chair opposite Dolohov whilst he poured two glasses of firewhiskey and sat sipping it slowly, looking through her, whilst Draco dressed.

_The Mudblood in your midst. I’m the Mudblood in your midst and you don’t even know you’re looking right at me._

She flicked him a small stinging hex out of spitefulness and took a small amount of satisfaction from the way he rubbed his leg, frowning.

 _Hah_.

‘Something wrong with your leg?’ Draco sat down in front of her and took the firewhiskey from Dolohov.

‘No it just.. Stings a bit.’ Dolohov muttered.

‘Hmm. How odd. So - what’s this impasse?’

‘You’re not beating around the bush then?’ Dolohov blinked.

‘You were expecting me to.’ Draco said with a small smile that made his outright question seem infinitely more slippery.

Dolohov looked slightly more relaxed at Draco’s ambiguity and Hermione marvelled at how tiring it must be to constantly second guess everything your friends are saying.

_I guess that’s what being a two time war criminal will do to you._

‘Is it just the five of you?’ Draco asked instead of pushing on what stumbling block they’d hit.

Dolohov shook his head. ‘It’s us, and also Avery and Rookwood but I’ve sent them off to gather some information on Auror security at the Quidditch World Cup whilst I try to figure out how to best make our next move..’

_So that’s Rodolphus, who took Harry; Rabastan, who killed Rowle; Macnair, who brought us here; and Mulciber downstairs. Avery and Rookwood taking notes on Auror security. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, plus Dolohov, 7. Are there any more?_

‘So there are eight of us?’ Draco asked.

_Oh yeah, of course, you’re included in that number too.._

‘Yes, now you’re here. And I know there will be more in Azkaban who will be interested..’

‘What’s the issue?’

‘We have reached a bit of block in what we do next.’ Dolohov said with a sigh. ‘Rodolphus wants to return now whilst the Ministry is distracted with the World Cup - he’s hoping to just take over by force with the element of surprise.’

‘Whereas you would prefer what exactly?’

‘More time. I want a chance to take down, or at least Imperius, Shacklebolt, Robards, the other key players - phase things in, work our way into positions of power subtly so it’s harder to remove us. I understand Rodolphus is frustrated at being here for so long, but he’s not thinking of the long game.’

_That’s our in. We should capitalise on how divided they are, jam that wedge in harder somehow - split them up, divide and conquer.._

‘And who is backing Rodolphus? Rabastan?’

‘Well.’ Dolohov said uneasily. ‘Not really, but sort of. You see, Rabastan hasn’t really expressed a desire on which particular method we use of securing control of the Ministry but-’

‘So who has?’ Draco cut in sharply. ‘Rookwood?’

Dolohov sighed. ‘Yes, Rookwood.’

‘Mulciber?’

‘It’s not clear who Mulciber or Avery would back.’

‘So you really only have Macnair onside?’

‘As much as I can be sure of his support.’ Dolohov said tightly.

‘Well if Rabastan hasn’t come out in support specifically then that’s something I suppose-’

‘Ah. See that’s the problem.’

‘I don’t follow.’

‘There’s a .. _complicating_ factor.’

‘What kind of complicating factor?’

Dolohov rubbed his chin wearily. ‘The usual one.’

‘Not _Potter_?’ Somehow Draco managed to sound disbelieving.

‘Potter.’

‘Again?! In what way?!’

‘When Rodolphus was in Romania last week he.. Came into contact with Potter and, well, Draco.’

‘ _What?_ ’

‘I know I know, as far as I’m aware Draco wasn’t harmed.’ Dolohov said quickly. ‘But when Rodolphus came back, he had Potter with him.’

‘Why in Salazar’s name would he bring _Harry Potter_ here?!’

‘To hear him now, you’d think it was part of a strategy, but I’m fairly certain he panicked.’

‘So he’s in this very building, right now?’

Dolohov nodded his head slowly, looking slightly cagey.

_HE’S HERE._

_In this very building, present tense._

‘Where?’

Dolohov’s head jerked up and his eyes narrowed slightly. ‘No need to worry about specifics right now Lucius.’

‘Antonin, I am _always_ worried about specifics. Especially where Potter is concerned.’

‘I can take you to see him tomorrow.’ Dolohov said quietly, watching Draco’s response closely. Draco steepled his hands, drew them to his lips, and said nothing.

‘This is all an issue with Rabastan, because although he doesn’t care about how we get to the Ministry, he is desperate to publicly execute Potter, as soon as possible.’ Dolohov said heavily.

_Publicly execute Potter._

Hermione’s stomach clenched like a fist.

‘Ah. I see. Which cements his support for Rodolphus’ preference for a fast attack?’

‘Exactly.’

‘And what would your plans be for him?’ There was a slight quiver in Draco’s voice and Hermione glanced down at him sharply.

‘Imperius him and send him back in.’ Dolohov was watching him just as closely.

‘You think you could cast an Imperius that strong? This is Potter.’ Draco’s voice was still just slightly too high.

‘Are you questioning my ability Lucius?’

_Come on Draco, you can do this._

‘I’m asking entirely reasonable questions if you’re asking me to give my support to your plan.’ His voice flattened and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Fine. Yes. I think I can take on a Wizard in his mid-twenties who hasn’t even mastered wandless magic yet. But now you’re here, we could cast it together to make sure.’

‘Of course.’ Draco seemed to have gotten himself back under control. ‘And what is your wider strategy?’

‘Well, I wouldn’t call it a strategy, more of an ambition.’ Dolohov said unsteadily.

‘So there’s no strategy.’ Draco said flatly.

‘You were always the strategic one Lucius..’ Dolohov said awkwardly.

Draco leant back in his chair and gave a low whistle. ‘You’re out of your depth here Antonin.’

‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘Trying to keep the Lestrange brothers on the leash without a wider strategy.’ Draco was grinning openly now.

‘Lucius I-’

‘What is this ambition then?’

‘Lucius-’

Draco held up an imperious hand. ‘If I am going to help you build a strategy, I need to know what we’re working towards. Why are you regrouping?’

‘We’re all sick of this.’ Dolohov leapt to his feet, throwing his arms up in the air. ‘We were powerful men, we _are_ powerful men. It’s ridiculous that we’re skulking around in the shadows. It’s not right that some of the most noble Wizarding houses have been through a bloodletting thanks to the Ministry. We all want our old property back, our old lives back, our positions of influence. We’re not looking to take over the word, we’ll just go back to things as they were before the Dark Lord returned: a bit of dabbling here, a bit of dabbling there. You’d like that wouldn’t you Lucius? I know dozens of our brothers in Azkaban would.’

‘Not all of us were having a lovely time before the Dark Lord came back.’ Draco said thoughtfully.

‘You were.’ Dolohov folded his arms. ‘Help us Lucius.’

‘You want your old lives back, and your only plans are to either overthrow the current government or infiltrate it?’

‘Last time you got everything back basically by infiltrating the Ministry.’ Dolohov observed, slightly sulky.

Draco hummed. ‘True. That is partly true I suppose.’

‘So?’ Dolohov prompted hopefully.

_He is hoping Draco will outline how they can go about infiltrating the Ministry to turn the clock back twenty years, turn back all of the progress we’ve made, turn back everything we fought against._

_Because without him, they don’t have a proper plan._

_Not a real one. They’re the bad guys, but even they don’t have a real plan._

_Seriously, how is anyone supposed to get anywhere without an overriding strategy, a plan to follow?_

_Why is that so hard for these actual legitimate adults that have been grown up for decades to grasp? Dolohov, Robards, all of them. Nobody has a fucking plan._

_In fact, the last person with an actual plan was bloody Voldemort._

Draco’s voice pulled her out of her reverie. ‘Antonin, I can’t pull something out of thin air. Or for nothing.’

Dolohov frowned but nodded, as though it was only to be expected. ‘What do you want Lucius?’

‘I want to see Potter. Tonight. I need to know what we’re working with.’ Draco drew himself to his feet and made his way to the bedroom door.

‘Where are you going?’ Dolohov looked up in surprise.

‘We’ve established you need my support and strategic mind to help you prevent the Lestranges trying to launch a short-sighted coup - so I’m safely assuming you’ll now take me to Potter?’

Dolohov didn’t look happy, but followed him to the door. ‘How is it possible that you’ve hardly changed?’

‘Why would I change something that’s already perfect?’ Draco asked pleasantly.

Dolohov made him promise not to tell the others, and led them down the dark winding corridors of the chateau. They descended on what Hermione was sure must have been a narrow servants staircase, curling down with various doors to what must have been different areas of the house from time to time. At one point, when they must have been near the main drawing room, Rabastan’s cackling could be heard through the walls. She shivered and carried on following Draco and Dolohov further down into the bowels of the house.

At the bottom of the staircase there was one long narrow corridor, with a door at the very end, barely visible in the darkness of the corridor which was only lit with flickering oil lamps.

‘We’ve been keeping him in here.’

‘No guard?’

‘Macnair has been keeping watch where he can, but I’ve needed him to be in conversations with the others when I’m not here.’ Dolohov said darkly. ‘Also, no wandless magic so less of a worry to be honest.’

‘I see.’ Dolohov pushed the door open and beckoned Draco inside.

The room was awful.

It was dark, completely windowless, the plaster was peeling, the walls were wet and sat in the centre, tied to a chair and completely frozen, was her best friend.

 _Harry_.

His hair fell across his face, his head was hung down at a funny angle, and his whole body was stiff.

She ran to him.

_Are you alive? Are you okay? What have they done to you? Do you know we’re here?_

She dropped to her knees and remembered just in time that she couldn’t touch him, she couldn’t let the cloak accidentally cover a bit of him whilst he was under such intense scrutiny - his forehead, his hands, his cheek, none of him could suddenly turn invisible because of her.

_Harry. Harry. Harry. Sweet, lovely Harry. You’re here. Are you alive?!_

He looked Petrified.

 _Oh god._ She bent closer to him, praying it wasn’t actual petrification.

‘Harry Potter.’ Draco drawled. ‘The Boy Who Lived… Can he hear us?’

‘He can.’ Dolohov nodded.

‘What have you done? Is that a Full Body Bind?’

‘Sort of - Rodolphus’ version.’

‘Ahh. I thought it was a bit third-year to use something so easily reversed with a counter-curse. Did you know that spell wasn’t ever Rodolphus’ though?’

‘No. Where did it come from?’

‘One of my ancestors. Like so much truly excellent dark magic.’ Draco sounded vaguely amused.

_A clue._

_It’s Malfoy magic._

‘How much has he been Crucio-ed?’ Draco asked.

‘He’s brain hasn’t been addled, if that’s what you’re asking.’

‘I imagine it was hard to keep Rabastan from going overboard.’ Draco said drily. ‘Did he give you any useful information?’

‘Of course not.’

‘Ahh, well done Potter, living up to all of our expectations like Dumbledore’s good little golden boy.’ Draco made his way over to Harry and Hermione and crouched directly in front of him, pulling Harry’s head up by his hair.

Now she could see his face, scratched and covered in drying blood, she could see the rise and fall of his chest with his shallow breathing, and the way his green eyes flickered to Draco’s face despite the rest of his body being frozen.

_You’re alive! Oh thank god._

Relief flooded through her limbs.

_You’re conscious. God knows how long you’ve been frozen like this but at least you’re alive, and you’re conscious._

_Oh Harry, what have you been through?_

She was itching to hug him, to pull him as close as possible, but Draco was still there and Dolohov was watching closely, clearly keen to see why this was Lucius’ bargaining chip - seeing Harry Potter.

‘Hello again Potter.’ Draco spoke slowly, in a low dangerous tone. ‘I hear you have my son thinking he could reform? You can play chess and Quidditch with him as much as you like, you can gallivant around Eastern Europe with him playing at Auror partners, you can even try to push him into a relationship with your filthy friends. But not even you, the great Harry Potter, not even you, can change what’s in his blood.’  

Harry’s eyes scanned Draco’s face and Draco stared back with Lucius Malfoy’s eyes.

 _Give him a clue._  

As if he’d heard her thoughts, just before he let go of Harry’s hair to turn back to Dolohov, Draco winked. Then he let Harry’s head drop back down.

‘I must say, these are hardly dungeons Antonin.’ Draco said as he walked back to the door, his voice dripping with disdain.

‘Well obviously Malfoy Manor has a different level of facilities for this kind of thing.’ Dolohov muttered and Draco smiled as if it were a compliment.

‘Obviously.’ He agreed. ‘I’m done here for the night - shall we head back?’

‘You’ll think about the strategy?’

‘Of course. Let’s go.’ She wasn’t sure if he’d said out loud for her benefit but there was no way she was leaving.

_Harry’s here, he’s alive, we can go, leave this terrible place and these terrible people forever._

_Can’t we?_

She waited for a few seconds after the door swung shut, then pulled the cloak down from over head and pulled him into a hug. ‘ _Harry_.’ She whispered.

 _You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re here and I’m here and you’re alive_.

It was only when he didn’t respond and just continued to sit there limply that she remembered whatever body bind curse he was under.

_Where did it come from? One of my ancestors._

She swung her rucksack around one arm and rummaged around for a vial of pale gold.

Would it work? She couldn’t tell if it it would make a difference or whether the potion had to be drunk before a spell was cast in order to be effective.

‘Here.’ She murmured, pulling out the stopper, tilting his head back and pouring the vial down his throat.

The four seconds that followed felt like the longest in her life.

_Come on Harry._

_Come on, unfreeze._

_This should work right?_

_It could work._

_Come on come on come on._

His head suddenly jerked forward and he began coughing.

‘It worked!’ She whispered, casting a silencing charm over them so his cough couldn’t be heard and pulling him back into a hug. Her heart felt like it might burst.

‘Hermione.’ He croaked.

‘Oh my god. You’re here, you’re alive, you’re - I thought we’d lost you.’ She mumbled into his hair.  

‘Silly. I’m harder to get rid of than that.’ He coughed again. ‘Got any water?’

‘Oh yes of course.’ She pulled her rucksack off and pulled out a bottle. It was only when she turned back to hand it to him she realised he was still tied up. ‘Oh shit, sorry.’ With one flick of her wand, the ropes uncurled and fell to the floor.

He stood slowly, stretched his arms over his head and turned to hug her with a tired grin. ‘So what next, do you think?’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry's back! phew. 
> 
> feel like some of my feelings about british politics currently have crept in here haha (the biggest lie of childhood is grown ups know what they are doing haha), apologies for the millenial doom and gloom.. 
> 
> that aside! i can't believe we're at 45 chapters - how did that happen?! thank you for sticking with me, it's kind of funny to think people are actually reading with this fic so i am very appreciative of you spending the time reading, and leaving kudos and comments - i love hearing what you think :)


	46. A Nest of Vipers

**A Nest of Vipers**

 

‘Ha, it’s like we’re twelve again.’ Harry’s laugh was muffled against the inside of the cloak.

‘It’s not really big enough for both of us as adults.’ She glanced down at the floor to their exposed ankles.

‘Crouch?’ He suggested.

They both bent their knees so the bottom of the cloak reached the floor.

‘Better.’ She noted.

‘I don’t think I have the leg strength to hold this for that long.’

‘Oh please, you’re a Quidditch player.’

‘I don’t need leg strength to play Seeker every other Sunday!’

‘Pshh. Come on.’

They shuffled across the room together, bumping heads and banging elbows as they went.

‘This really was a lot easier when we were smaller.’ Harry said ruefully.

She pushed the door open slowly and they both leant forwards to check the route was clear.

‘Are we about to go and follow Malfoy through dark dusty corridors whilst under this cloak?’ He grinned. ‘It really _is_ like we’ve gone back in time.’

She smiled, warmth rushing to her fingertips. _My best friend. Cracking jokes even though we’re in the underbelly of a Death Eater safehouse, a nest of vipers._

‘God I’m glad you’re back.’

‘Me too. I was getting such a numb bum on that bloody chair. Being stuck there was more boring than History of Magic.’

‘I love you but I will not hear a word against that class, if you’d actually done the reading you would’ve liked it.’ She pinched his forearm, he laughed, she smacked the point she’d just pinched, and then they slowly started the awkward creep back to the Blue Room.

It was a really fucking awkward creep trying to keep them both hidden under the cloak.

Harry was right, they had been considerably smaller last time they’d done this. Her legs were burning as they climbed the stairs and he kept accidentally jabbing her ribs with his elbow and whispering apologies.

They had just got to the top of the tiny staircase when they heard voices.

They both pressed up against the wall and shuffled into the corridor as quietly as they could.

‘Skulking around in the darkness Lucius?’

As the cold voice spoke she realised one of the men was Draco, his father’s long hair catching the dim light of the other Wizard’s wand. He looked caught off-guard, which was decidedly not good.

The other man was Rodolphus Lestrange, who had apparently only just discovered him.

‘Malfoys don’t skulk, Rodolphus.’ Draco said but his tone was slightly too defensive.

‘What are you doing out here? There’s a bathroom next to the Blue Room.’ Rodolphus narrowed his eyes.

‘I was talking to Dolohov.’ Draco lied smoothly, but Hermione wondered guiltily whether he had been retracing his steps back to find her and Harry.

Rodolphus didn’t seem convinced and took a step forwards, lowering his voice.

‘I’ve been thinking.’

‘Generally a good thing from you Rodolphus.’

‘I’ve been thinking about downstairs, earlier. I was coming to find you to talk about it.’

‘Which bit do you want to talk about?’

‘I can’t stop coming back to it. Something was wrong.’

Her blood ran cold.

_Something was wrong._

‘What was wrong?’ Draco frowned.

‘Your reactions weren’t.. What I’d expected.’

_Shit shit shit._

‘What do you mean?’

‘The Lucius I know would’ve been furious about what was being said about his son, the kind of accusations my brother was throwing around. Not just the things that were being said about his heir, the future of his line. Lucius Malfoy might be a cold bastard, but he cares about his son. You read that relationship all wrong.’

Her heartbeat was in her ears, a frantic pounding.

He had been convincing. So convincing. But if anything was going to trip him up it was portraying how his father felt about him.

 _Fuck_.

_Why didn’t we think of this?_

Her hand moved to her wand, her fingers curling around the wood.

‘I’m not sure I know what you mean.’ Draco said slowly.

‘Rabastan called Draco a blood traitor. I know there’s bound to be some tension there considering what my nephew is doing at the Ministry, but there’s absolutely no way the Lucius Malfoy I know would stand for _Draco_ specifically, not just his son and heir but _Draco_ , being called that. He loves his son. You read it all wrong.’

‘Rodolphus, are you actually presuming to pretend I’m not _me_?’

Rodolphus took another step closer. ‘Oh, you’re _very_ good. The inflection, that scathing superior arrogance. It’s all so very convincing. But I _know_ you’re not Lucius Malfoy.’

He lifted his wand so his Lumos shone in Draco’s face.

‘The question is, who are you?’

Draco’s top lip curled at the exactly the same moment as Rodolphus’ mouth started to form what Hermione was sure had to be a particularly nasty spell, and without really realising what she was doing, her wand shot out and she hissed ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’

Rodolphus fell to the floor with a dull thud.

‘Hermione?’ Draco’s head whipped to their direction.

‘Hermione? You’re at the Hermione stage?’ Harry echoed incredulously, pulling the cloak from their heads.

‘Potter, you utter bastard.’ Draco crossed the corridor and pulled him into a hug.

‘Wow.’ Harry laughed. ‘A hug from Malfoy, I reckon that’s a first. Mate, you didn’t even hug me when I got you out of Azkaban.’

‘Shut up. Don’t you ever do that to me again.’

‘It’s not like I did anything on purpose.’ Harry pointed out.

‘Unlike this.’ Draco pulled back and indicated to Rodolphus with a smile that was caught halfway between amusement and despair. ‘Was a Stupefy really the best you had after all that combat training?’

‘Oh shut up Draco.’ She huffed.

‘ _Draco_?!’ Harry repeated, eyes wide. ‘Shit. I did not see _that_ coming so soon. How the fuck did that happen? Are you two married or something now? What did I miss?’

‘How are you still such a phenomenal wanker after all that time being Crucio-ed and tied to a chair?’ Draco muttered.

Harry shrugged and grinned. ‘Stubbornness is in my nature. It’d take more than that to stop me being _such a phenomenal wanker_. Anyway, stop dodging the question - Hermione, what the fuck. _Draco_?’

‘You’re the one who made us all be friends with him!’ She shot back.

‘Hey!’ Draco looked slightly offended.

‘Oh you know I didn’t mean it like-’ she began.

‘You were unable to resist my irrepressible wit and charm. That was all me, not Potter.’

‘Well hang on, I did play a quite integral part at several key stages-’ Harry said quickly.

‘Stunned Death Eater still on the floor.’ She cut in, pointing to Rodolphus. ‘What shall we do with him?’

‘Let’s take him to the Blue Room and talk more there.’ Draco waved his wand so Rodolphus began to float and they made their way down the corridor quickly.

When they had reached the room and closed the door firmly, Draco lowered Rodolphus onto the floor and folded his arms, frowning down at his uncle.

‘I’ll be having that.’ Harry bent down and plucked the Death Eater’s wand from his cold grasp.

‘They took your wand.’ Draco observed whilst Harry twirled the dark wood in his hands and cast a few charms, pulling a face.

‘Well this is a bit shit but it’ll have to do for now.’

‘It seems to me pretty important Aurors have mastered wandless magic before they’re sent out into the field to protect against situations like this.’ Hermione said, slightly shocked it wasn’t something already in place now she thought about it.

‘Who’s paying for that training?’ Harry said hollowly. ‘There aren’t enough Aurors as it is, none of us at the moment can do wandless. The whole force would be grounded.’

‘That’s ridiculous!’

‘It is.’ Draco agreed.

Harry nodded as well. ‘I don’t disagree Hermione, but it just hasn’t been a priority with our resources and time.’

‘How short sighted.’

‘It is short sighted, you’re right. I don’t really know why it wasn’t touched on in Hogwarts to be honest.’ Harry frowned thoughtfully.

‘Probably because it’s really hard and mostly unnecessary for day to day life?’ Draco suggested. He glanced over to Hermione. ‘You can’t -’ He began a question.

‘No I can’t.’ She cut him off, not wishing to dwell on the fact she’d entirely failed to teach herself wandless magic over the last few years.

It was something she kept meaning to get round to.

She had books on loan from Hogwarts about it. But Draco was right, it wasn’t like learning a new spell - it was a whole new way of interacting with magic. It _was_ hard and mostly unnecessary for day to day life. It wasn’t something you just brushed up on in the evening after work.

_As soon as we get back I am putting a Saturday aside to at least read more about it._

Harry was staring back down at Rodolphus. ‘You’re obviously right Hermione, it’s something Senior Aurors at least should be across. Let’s get you into a MLE policy position so you can start instituting this stuff. But until then - what shall we do with him?’

‘Let’s just Body Bind him for now.’ Draco said.

‘You might as take this one then Malfoy - as I remember you’re pretty good at body binding people when they’re least expecting it.’ Harry said drily.

‘You are never going to get over that are you?’

‘No I’m bloody not! It was crafty as fuck!’

‘Me? Crafty as fuck?’ Draco leant over, his hand outstretched for shaking. ‘Good to meet you, I’m Draco Malfoy.’

‘Prick.’ Harry knocked his hand down, smiling slightly.

‘Wanker.’ Draco returned before casting the spell on his uncle. He straightened up and looked at them both quizzically.

‘So now we..?’

‘Well we can’t just leave.’ Harry said immediately.

‘We can’t.’ Draco agreed.

‘We can’t?’ Hermione echoed, recalling Robards’ specific instructions about leaving as soon as they found Harry. She sort of agreed they would have to go against them but it still seemed worth someone voicing, or at least alluding to, what their boss had decreed.

‘They might attack during the World Cup. I don’t think they’d take over but they’d definitely manage to kill people.’ Harry said firmly.

‘And we have several strategic advantages if we do something now. The rest of them think I’m my father still, they don’t know Harry’s out yet, and none of them know you’re here Hermione.’ Draco added.

‘Oh yes good point!’ Harry said excitedly, nodding along. ‘You’re our secret weapon.’  

‘Hah. So what shall we do to deploy all of these apparent advantages?’ Hermione’s mind started to race.

‘Err..’ Malfoy rubbed his temples. ‘Any preferences?’

‘Well. We should probably make sure we have some kind of agreed escape route, as I don’t think any of us are up to Apparating that distance on the sleep we’ve had.’

‘Good point, what do you think is the best way to get out without a Portkey? Maybe-’

‘Excuse me.’ Harry coughed pointedly.

‘What?’ Malfoy said roughly.

‘I,’ Harry grinned broadly. ‘Have been making a plan ever since Hermione untied me.’

‘Fuck off have you.’ Malfoy laughed.

‘Well I’ve had a period of enforced stillness so my brain had to do something, and surprisingly one of the things I kept coming back to was how to get out of here. It’s probably actually been a pretty good learning experience, Robards will be pleased.’

‘Trust me, Robards is definitely not pleased.’

‘I mean it’s only natural that he’s been missing me.’

Draco sighed in a long suffering way. ‘What’s this plan then?’

‘Well presumably quite a few Quidditch games used to get played here, back in its heyday? Do you remember if there are any brooms?’

‘We used to play Quidditch here sometimes when I was younger.’

‘We?’

‘Yes, we.’ Draco repeated, slightly irritable.

‘Lucius?’ Harry asked, looking incredulous.

‘Don’t be ridiculous Potter. It was generally me and Rabastan.’

Harry let out a low whistle and laughed. ‘I thought my childhood was bleak Malfoy but fuck, one-a-side Quidditch with Uncle Rabastan! Why were you so shit at making friends at school if that was your fall back?’

‘I was _not_ shit at making friends at school. I was just shit at making friends with you.’

Harry laughed again. ‘Understatement of the decade.’

‘Please shut up Potter. Yes I think there will be brooms.’

Harry tried to stop laughing. ‘Great. Well in that case we’ll use them, that’ll probably be quicker than Apparating to Paris and trying to get a Portkey. I mean this is _your_ family after all, I bet they’re old Firebolts. We’ll be back in no time.’

‘Oh Potter, please. They’re Lestranges, not Malfoys. They’ll have Nimbus 1700s at best.’ Draco said snottily.

‘Meh, better than nothing.’

‘So we’ll just fly back over the Channel?’ Hermione asked quietly.

‘Yep, hopefully trailing those dicks downstairs behind us.’ Harry said easily.

‘Seems risky.’

‘ _That’s_ the bit of this whole venture you find risky?’ Draco said softly with a smile. ‘Come on Hermione, you’ll be fine.’

_Will I?_

She swallowed and said nothing, her stomach twisting at the thought of night-flying over a body of deep black water.

‘Did you have a plan for before we summon those brooms and fly off into the sunrise?’ Draco turned back to Harry.

‘Well like you said, they don’t know Hermione’s here and they don’t know I’m on the loose so I think we just go back downstairs, do some serious stunning shit, tie them up and fly them home.’

_He always makes it sound so simple._

‘Seems doable.’ Draco nodded.

‘I mean it’s hardly a detailed strategic plan.’ Hermione muttered.

‘But?’ Harry prompted.

‘But it probably is reasonable to go with the gist of it.’ She admitted.

‘Excellent.’ He grinned.

‘You’re much jollier than before.’ She thought back to him the week before he’d been kidnapped. The tension in his shoulders, the constant hands through his hair.  

‘Well, I know what they’re thinking now, how we can stop them. They’re only men after all. Before it was the fear of the unknown, trying to anticipate who was involved and what they were planning. Now we know, we can just get on with it. Also - you, me and Draco against Dolohov, Rabastan, Mulciber, Avery, Macnair and Rookwood? We’ll be fine.’ She was reminded suddenly of him at the DA - unlike Draco’s charismatic, almost brash confidence, which generally made _him_ so sure he could do anything, Harry had this quiet, innate confidence that made _you_ believe you could do anything he suggested.

‘Avery and Rookwood aren’t here yet, Dolohov sent them off somewhere to try and split people up so they wouldn’t jump the gun and team up with Rodolphus.’ Draco told him.

‘Even better.’

They all looked at each other over Rodolphus’ prone body.

‘So, I guess you two need to get back under that.’ Draco jerked his head to the cloak in Harry’s left hand. Harry whirled it over her shoulders and grinned at her. ‘God I can’t wait to face this lot with a wand in my hand.’

\---

 

She had been slightly worried they might have gone to bed and the poor excuse for a plan they had would fall apart at the first hurdle. But she shouldn’t have - when they reached the top of the grand staircase it was clear Rabastan, Mulciber and Macnair at least were still awake.

_Three against three - one each._

‘Lucius, you’re up?’ Dolohov’s floated from the other end of the corridor, making her jump slightly.

_Ah. Four against three._

_That’ll be fine still, right?_

‘I can’t sleep so thought I would just come downstairs.’ Draco said nonchalantly, waiting at the top step for Dolohov to draw closer.

Hermione and Harry shuffled to the side so the Death Eater wouldn’t walk into them.

‘No one could sleep with that racket Rabastan’s making, he’s definitely gotten louder - Rodolphus must have left for bed.’ Dolohov frowned.

The two of them walked downstairs with Harry and Hermione just behind, following the sound of Rabastan’s laugh to the drawing room.

Mulciber was stood on the table doing a mocking impression of someone, Rabastan was cackling at him and Macnair was drifting off to sleep in his chair.

‘- and mark my words Greyback, if you lay a hand on so much as a hair on my son’s head I will bring down the wrath of the most ancient Wizarding family in Britain, and for some reason we’re all pretending nobody is inbred even though we’re that old and there are really only so many Pure and Halfbloods -’

‘Is that supposed to be me?’ Draco drawled.

Mulciber looked over guiltily and slid down from the table top, as Rabastan roared with laughter.

‘Oh it’s just some fun Lucius, nothing personal.’ Mulciber muttered.

Macnair snorted from his chair in a way that suggested it was all incredibly personal.

‘Well do carry on. Don’t let me stop you.’ Draco waved a hand and moved to pour himself a firewhiskey.

‘Oh do Rodolphus!’ Rabastan urged, knocking another firewhiskey back.

Hermione watched Draco stay near the drinks at one end of the room and feign interest as Mulciber clambered back onto the table top. She followed his gaze but a pinch from Harry brought her eyes to his green ones.

‘What?’ She mouthed.

‘Watch Malfoy’s hand.’ He mouthed back.

She looked to Draco and saw his left hand hung by his side with three fingers outstretched.

‘It’s a countdown.’ Harry breathed in her ear.

She kept her eyes on Draco’s fingers as the laughter of the Death Eaters grew in her ears.

The minutes felt like hours as the two of them crouched with their eyes focused on Draco’s hand. She was vaguely aware of the Death Eaters’ mockery at the end of the room but all that really mattered was the tightness of the wand in her hand and the way his three fingers were outstretched.

_3..._

Time passed slowly.

She’d never felt so tense.

Out of nowhere she could discern, one finger curled into his palm.

_3...2…_

She was holding her wand so tight she could feel her fingernails digging deep into the flesh of her hand.

 _Now_ she was sure she had never felt so tense before. The air in the room was thick and heavy.

What he was basing his countdown on she wasn’t sure - she wasn’t paying attention to the men they would be fighting, her sole focus was him and she was trusting he would pick the right moment.

_3...2…_

Without warning the second finger folded away and they were left staring at his one index finger.

_3...2...1..._

Every muscle in her body was flexed, ready to spring into action. Her brain started to whirl through spells, defensive, offensive, protective. It didn’t feel dissimilar to the adrenaline before an exam you knew you’d revised for, which wasn’t what she’d expected.

_I am ready. I am ready for this._

The sole index finger snapped in.

_3 - 2 - 1 - go!_

Harry pulled the cloak from their heads at exactly the same time as Draco sprang into action, sending hexes - and what she realised were probably a fair few curses too - shooting across the room.

_Expulso!_

_Rigescunt Indutae!_

_Petrificus Totalus!_

_Conturbabimus!_

_Obstructionum!_

The Death Eaters reacted quickly. All had drawn their wands and were hurling far darker curses back at them across the room, shouting to each other and to Draco as they did.

‘ _Crucio Crucio Crucio!’_

 _‘_ Lucius?!’

‘It’s not him! It can’t be him! _Crucio!’_

‘Who the fuck is it?!’

‘That’s Potter and the Mudblood! In the corner! _Avada Kedavra!’_

‘Don’t kill Potter you fool! Not yet!’

‘Dolohov’s right, don’t kill Potter! _Crucio!_ _Crucio!’_

‘ _Avada Kedavra!’_

‘Rabastan!’

‘That was for the Mudblood, not Potter! _Sectumsempra!_ ’

Spells were flying everywhere. The air was electric, alight with magic as curses rebounded off the walls and crashed into the furniture.

They were ducking, diving, spinning, flinging spells out across the room.

_Confringo!_

_Obstructionum!_

_Expulso!_

‘Harry duck!’ She threw a shield up above him to catch a _Crucio_ that was about to rebound off the ceiling above his head. He bent at exactly the right time, and her spell took the blow.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

_Lurch to the left._

_Throw an Expulso._

_Take cover behind that chair._

_Petrificus Totalus over the top of said chair._

_Quick! Cover Draco!_

_Back on your feet, get that shield over there._

_Fuck yes!_

It wasn’t something she’d experienced before - duelling like this. She was suddenly reminded of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago, the sheer joy on his face whilst he threw spells across the room alongside Remus. She’d never got it before, that exhilaration on his face. But now, she knew.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

This was terrifying.

But it was fun.

And it was fun because they were _in sync._

The three of them were duelling alongside each other, completely in tune, each knowing what the other two would do next and how to cover them almost instinctively. She couldn’t understand it, and her head didn’t really have time to mull it over as curses whirled through the air towards them, but she was struck in the moment by how.. _seamless_ it felt. Compared to the last time she’d been fighting Death Eaters. Maybe it was that they were older now and had more mastery of their magic, maybe it was because they were more confident, or maybe just because they knew each other so well.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

Draco was laughing as he threw spells she’d never heard of before across the room at Dolohov, clearly feeling the same thing as her but also delighted at the response these spells got.

‘Are we sure it’s not Lucius? Those are his spells!’ A shouted hiss from Macnair to Dolohov.

‘I am a bit too busy to share theories with you right now - _Crucio!_ ’ Dolohov snapped.

Harry was grinning, locked in combat with Rabastan. Hermione was mainly focused on Mulciber but out of the corner of her eye caught Macnair lunge across the room towards Rabastan.

 _‘Petrificus Totalus!’_ She yelled before he could do anything to Harry. The spell hit him square on the forehead, and he dropped to the floor like a stone.

‘Thanks Hermione!’ Harry shouted over his shoulder.

She turned her attention back to Mulciber.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

He was looming closer but it made him an easier target, no cover. He darted to one side and she matched him, her wand cutting through the air in swift, deliberate movements.

She whispered spells that had no place in duelling.

She drew an A with her wand in the air, and a small flock of birds appeared above him, and started to peck at his head. He threw an arm up to try and shoo them away.

She drew an O with her wand in the air, and the ground beneath him was slick with oil so he slipped and slid to his knees.

She drew an I with her wand in the air, and flames sprang from one end of the oil at his knees and caught across it all, licking at his body.

Mulciber sprang to his feet, howling. He was throwing Augamenti at the floor, just as Hermione had anticipated, but it of course - _why don’t Wizards know this stuff?_ \- only made the flames grow higher.

_You don’t put an oil fire out with water._

He carried on, interspersing the water charms with the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly directed at her, which didn’t make for particularly imaginative duelling.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

She hadn’t felt so alive in a long time.

_Come on Mulciber, don’t be dull._

She cut the flames and flicked her wand to the right, transfiguring a smashed glass on the floor into a rope that slunk across the floorboards towards him, winding itself around his feet and curling up to his waist.

‘What the fuck!’ He managed to yell, trying to throw some curses at it but in the meantime leaving himself defenceless. She drew her wand back sharply and the tugging motion followed through on the rope, pulling him to the floor by his ankles and wrapping itself around his arms, binding them to his sides.

‘Fucking Mudblood, Dolohov help!’ He yelled.

‘Busy Mulciber!’ Dolohov shouted back, his face screwed up in concentration in duelling Draco who was drawing in on him using techniques that at a glance looking similar to the ones Hermione was deploying - charms and spells which usually had no duelling purpose mixed in with the standard hexes.

 _‘Petrificus Totalus.’_ She said simply, and Mulciber froze.

‘Nice work Hermione!’ Draco shouted and she grinned at him.

_We’re winning!_

_We’re going to win._

_We’re going to go home and-_

A loud bang reverberated around the large room from behind them.

Rabastan’s face broke into a large smile whilst Dolohov seemed to sag with relief at the sight of whatever had caused the sound.

She spun around.

‘Rodolphus!’ Rabastan cried with glee.

Rodolphus Lestrange was framed in the now open doorway, looking murderous.

‘Accio Mulciber’s wand!’ He snapped, and before Hermione could think to do anything the wand wrenched itself from Mulciber’s stiff hand and flew through the air to him.

_How did he get free?_

_He didn’t have a wand._

_He didn’t have a wand…_

The penny dropped at around the same time as he lifted the wand he now had.

_He can do wandless magic can’t he?_

_But then why would he need a wand now..?_

_To channel a particularly powerful magic maybe -_

_‘Silentium_!’ He hissed.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_Shit!_

Behind her the commotion of Rabastan and Dolohov stopped abruptly. She glanced over her shoulder to see them both frozen still.

_Wait, I could turn to see them._

She whipped her head to Draco who grinned at her, then back to Harry, who was wearing a bemused smile.

‘I see. Nice work, Potions Master.’ Harry said.

Draco started to laugh.

 _‘Silentium_! Rodolphus shouted, his voice desperate.  

Draco’s laugh got louder.

‘That won’t work on us Rodolphus.’ He called across the room.

‘Who _are_ you?’ Rodolphus whispered.

Draco’s mouth twisted into a mocking smile that threw her right back to their school years, despite being on his father's face.

‘Hello Uncle.’

_‘Draco?!’_

Rodolphus stood in stunned disbelief for a fraction of second then he seemed to suddenly register he’d put himself at a serious disadvantage by freezing his allies, and just as quickly as he had frozen them, he waved his wand and all of them were whirling back into action.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

_A sprint across the room._

She felt slightly thrown off kilter, like his arrival had tipped a balance somehow.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

Uneasy.

That’s how she felt.

He’d made a beeline for Draco, shouting at Dolohov to deal with ‘Potter or the Mudblood’, and although they were now three against three and it should have all felt as fine as it had done earlier, she couldn’t help feeling that uneasiness seep through to her bones.

A _Crucio_ flew past, just brushing her ear and jolted her back to the present as pain wracked through her head at its contact.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Her ear was pulsing, her brain felt foggy, and her body was shaking at the slight touch of the curse.

She jerked her head up to see which Death Eater had chosen to attack.

_Rabastan._

He stood opposite her, grinning maniacally in a way that made all of the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

_Duck. Jump. Lunge._

She tried to draw an O with her wand to throw oil under his feet, just to give herself a second to catch her breath from his curse, but she’d barely made the movement when he threw flames towards her, flames which immediately caught on the oil still in the air between them. It caught light spectacularly, a wall of hot fierce fire, and she flinched and backed away from it.

He took a step forward and it was as though he was pressing the fire closer to her.

_Why is he playing with me? Why this fire, this game, why not just a quick Avada?_

She threw up a shield of ice but she’d always felt more powerful casting things that were warm, and almost immediately she could feel it was starting to crack.

_How do you beat an oil fire? How do you beat an oil fire?_

Water would be no good. She wouldn’t fall into her own trap.

Her eyes searched the room desperately, looking for inspiration, until they fell on a tapestry on the wall.

_You put a tea towel on a chip pan fire._

She flung her wand arm out towards it and lifted it from the wall so it could fall over the flames Rabastan was pressing ever closer to her.

It fell upon the fire and as she watched it drag the flames down to the floor, she caught a glimpse of Rabastan’s face from behind what had been a wall of fire.

It scared her more than anything she’d seen in the last few months.

The look in his eyes.

It burned with hatred.

But that wasn’t unexpected.

It was the way it mixed with something else in his gaze.

‘Mudblood bitch, you can ruin my family heirlooms all you like,’ - he gestured to the scarred tapestry on the floor between them - ‘But it won’t stop me from fucking you raw before I kill you as slowly as I can in front of your pathetic boyfriends here.’

Fear jolted up from her stomach.

_It won’t stop me fucking you raw before I kill you as slowly as I can._

Every muscle in her body was tense and she felt glued to the spot.

_It won’t stop me fucking you raw._

Her breathing was suddenly uncontrollably sharp and she could taste something metallic in her mouth.

He took a slow, deliberate step forwards onto the ashes of the tapestry.

_Before I kill you as slowly as I can._

Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears and she couldn’t hear anything else.

Panic panic panic.

‘Expelliarmus.’ He murmured and her wand flew to his outstretched hand.

_No._

_MY WAND._

The fingers of her wand hand snapped shut around thin air; a recurrent nightmare come true.

Without it, her feelings of fear subsided and were replaced with an empty numbness.

_He’s got my wand._

It was all she could think. She couldn’t even identify why it had happened, her brain couldn’t formulate the question of how she could possibly have been disarmed.

_He’s got my wand._

‘Harry?! Draco?!’ Her head whipped to either side abruptly, as Rabastan let out a long low laugh and licked his lips slowly.

‘I think they’re a bit busy, sweetheart.’

_He’s right._

Draco was on the floor, writhing under the Cruciatus Curse Rodolphus was delivering. _How did I not hear him scream?_

‘Hermione!’ He yelled in a strangled, breathless voice. ‘Potter?!’ He tried to look around to see his Auror partner but was rendered incapable of doing anything by another round of the curse. She scrunched her eyes shut for a brief moment and turned to where Harry had been on her other side.

_No!_

He was lying on the floor, with Dolohov stood over him, one foot on his chest. His wand arm was outstretched towards her, as if he’d seen the start of what was about to happen but had been too late to help. His eyes were wide and flickering across her face desperately, a tiny silver lining showing he was petrified not dead.

Rabastan let out a truly unearthly cackle.

‘Oh dear, it looks like the little Mudblood is on her own, aren’t you sweetheart?’

He cast another spell, and her arms snapped to her sides, heavy as lead.

_He needn’t have bothered, without my wand I’m useless._

All she could focus on was the fact that she no longer had a wand. The words played like a loop round and round in her head.

_He’s got my wand._

_He’s got my wand._

_He’s got my wand._

‘No point in struggling like a Muggle, although - without a wand I suppose that’s really all you are isn’t it? Not even a dirty Mudblood, just a plain old Muggle. A plain, old, defenceless Muggle.’

He was so close now.

He ran his finger tips down her left shoulder and upper arm.

She realised with horror her brain had completely frozen.

It was clogged with fear.

She could barely see straight, let alone think properly.

Scrambled words were all she could conjure.

_He’s got my wand he’s got my wand he’s got my wand he’s got my wand._

His touch was light, unhurried.

She shuddered with revulsion as his hand followed its track down her left forearm and to the curve of her waist.

It was unfair of him to advise her not to struggle like a Muggle.

He’d taken even that from her with this body binding curse that kept the hands she desperately wanted to use to slap him away with pinned to her sides rigidly.

She closed her eyes.

_He’s got my wand he’s got my wand he’s got my wand he’s got my wand he’s -_

‘I’m going to do things to you you’ve never even heard of before, sweetheart.’ He said venomously.

Something switched inside her.

_No you fucking won’t._

At his words, her mind was suddenly clear.

She could feel something in her chest, something that she thought she’d never felt before but it felt distantly familiar, like a lost memory. It was like a thread.

Her mind still perfectly clear, pushing out the sounds of Rabastan speaking and Draco screaming, she focused on the thread.

And pulled.

And pulled and pulled and pulled, pulling the thread and pulling something upwards from deep inside her chest. It was getting closer and closer and she could feel herself flooding with warmth and an incredible lightness, as if her feet could lift from the floor if she’d wanted.

It was still building. It was building, and fizzing, and burning, and she pulled and pulled until she could feel it prickling hot under the inside of her skin.

She opened her eyes.

She grinned at Rabastan.

She spoke.

‘No you fucking won’t.’

What felt like a thunderclap emanated from her body, and a blinding white light filled the room. The energy that pulsed from her threw Rabastan back against the far wall and she watched his body hit the wallpaper with grim satisfaction.

Then with a dull thud that seemed strangely distant, she felt herself fall to the floor and the world slipped from view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? i'm really sorry for the delay getting this to you, hopefully the length/drama makes up for the wait.. 
> 
> also, a heads up - i think there are only 2 more chapters at most to go until it's finished (!!!). will not make you wait so long for the next two (have actually got quite a bit of them written already so will endeavour to get that to you as soon as i can!). 
> 
> thanks as always for the kudos and incredibly supportive comments, you're the best :)


	47. Exhausted

**Exhausted**

 

The first thing she was aware of was someone’s fingertips on her face, running down her cheek.

‘Granger, can you hear me?’ Draco’s voice.

She felt him take her right hand between his own. Someone else was taking her pulse.

‘She’s alive.’ Harry’s voice, flooded with relief.

_She’s alive?!_

_Of COURSE I’m alive!_

_Those two and their melodrama._

_But.._

_Why can’t I see them?_

_Why is it so dark?_

‘What the fuck was that?’ Draco’s voice was shaky. ‘Have you ever seen that before?’

‘No.’ Harry said quietly.

‘The way it threw them back against that wall? That was fucking powerful magic.’ Then a more panicked tone: ‘Why hasn’t she woken up yet Potter?’

‘I don’t know!’ Her best friend snapped back.

_I’m fine!_

_I’m really fine._

_I’m a bit tired, but I’m fine._  

She wished she could tell them but she felt oddly out of touch with physical reality. It was sort of like being in a dream - the world was there, and it certainly seemed like she could feel it, but everything was hazy and slightly out of reach.

_What is going on?_

‘Hermione? Can you hear us?’ She felt Harry squeeze her other hand. ‘Wake up.’

‘Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Granger?! Can you give us a sign you’re okay? Wriggle your little finger or something?’

_I can’t._

She could feel her fingers, but there was something heavy weighing down on every part of her, making it impossible to move.

Oddly, she didn’t feel concerned. She felt weirdly calm.

_Moving doesn’t work right now. Okay then._

_And that’s why it’s dark. I can’t open my eyelids._

_That makes sense._

_And I am actually really very tired. So why would I open my eyelids?_

_It would be far more sensible to go to sleep._

‘Fuck.’

‘We don’t know she can hear us. She might just be completely out cold.’ There was a note of panic in his voice, but Harry mainly sounded steady. It made her want to smile because it was so unlike him to be logical when someone he loved was hurt.

Presumably he was trying to be reassuring for his Auror partner, because it sounded like Draco had not only embraced panic, but completely surrendered to it.

‘Are you fucking sure you felt a pulse?!’

_Drama queen._

‘Fuck off Malfoy. She’s alive.’

‘Well good.’ A pause. ‘Why the fuck are we still just sitting here then? We need to get her to St Mungo’s!’

‘Yes of course we fucking do, but how?’ Harry snapped back, apparently not able to hold up the facade in the face of outright panic any longer. ‘We can’t leave _them_ all there to wake up, and I don’t think either of us are in a position to Apparate safely with her right now and-’

‘We fucking fly, you idiot. That was your plan before wasn’t it?’

There was another pause in conversation. She imaged Harry surveying the scene before him, weighing it up. Without their voices to follow, she could feel sleep pulling her into its warm hold.

_A tiny nap would be really good._

Draco’s voice cut into the warmth sharply.

‘Potter, there is no fucking time to waste. Get the brooms, I’ll bind this lot -’

‘Malfoy, did you just suggest I needed to _physically_ go and collect the brooms?! Calm the fuck down! _Accio brooms_.’

‘No need to be such a fucking Know-It-All.’

A clattering sound grew louder and louder - the brooms hurtling down the corridors from wherever they’d been summoned from. If she’d been able to move, she would’ve winced at the noise.

_Shhh some of us are trying to sleep here._

‘Oh stop it. Come and help me with this.’ Harry said firmly. ‘Seriously, it’s going to take longer than it would if you stop sitting there looking mopey and help me get this done.’

She felt Draco let go of her hand.

_Oh. Wait, come back._

_I like falling asleep with you._

They were murmuring spells at the far end of the room, and something about the steady rhythm of their words lulled her back into sleep.

\---

 

She could feel herself slipping in and out of reality, alternately aware and then very much not aware of the ground beneath her feet and the wind whistling in her ears.

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

She couldn’t place what had happened, everything felt scrambled. Pictures flashed through her mind but she couldn’t work out the order - dark, foreboding buildings pulsing with deadly magic; Lucius Malfoy’s face; Harry tied to a chair; spells, spells flying everywhere..

_What happened?_

She still couldn’t see anything but she could tell she was sort of sat up, leaning against something, someone, air whipping at her ankles.

_We’re on a broom._

She waited for the usual fear of flying to grip her, but it didn’t come.

 _Weird_.

The person behind her shifted slightly to pull the broom to the left, and she realised they had an arm wrapped around her waist. She let her head fall back onto their shoulder and registered vaguely that it was Draco.

 _Draco._ Something warm surged inside her.

‘Stay with me Granger.’ He whispered in her ear.

 _I’m trying_.

_I’m just really tired._

She leant back against his chest to stop herself from swaying forwards.

‘I’ve got you.’ He murmured.

‘This is.. how your potion feels for me.’ She mumbled sleepily.

He jumped slightly and pulled her closer. ‘Wait, you’re awake! How long have you been awake?! POTTER! She’s AWAKE!’ He yelled over his shoulder.

_Hey don’t be so bloody loud you menace._

‘What did you say?’

‘Before you went and shouted... it was how your potion feels for me.’ She said grumpily. Just getting her head around a long sentence felt hard. She was exhausted.  

‘What?’ He said, sounding alarmed.

‘Going to sleep with you… That’s what it feels like, I feel safe.’

‘Oh.’ He said quietly into her hair. ‘Well, that’s probably one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me. Thank you.’

She sighed with drowsy happiness.

He pulled her closer. ‘We’ll be back soon I think, you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to let you fall.’

‘I’m not worried.’

‘You’re not?’ He sounded suspicious.

‘No.’ She confirmed happily.

‘But we’re on a broom.’

‘I thought we might be.’

‘You _thought_ we might be?’

‘I can’t.. see anything.’

‘What?’ His voice jumped up.

‘I’ve never heard you panic... so much as in the last few hours.’

He made a strangled noise and she wasn’t sure what emotion it was supposed to convey.

‘I’m not exactly feeling calm.’ He managed finally.

She turned her face and pressed it into his shoulder. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You don’t seem fine.’ His voice cracked.

‘Shh...’

_You’re here and I can sleep properly now._

Despite the cold, she felt warm and safe. She’d be safe with him. It was safe to sleep.

‘Stay with me Hermione.’ He said pleadingly.

‘Of course.’

‘No, stay awake. Keep talking.’

‘But.. I’m so... tired.’ She was losing her grip on the present. Sleep was wrapping itself around her brain and she was struggling to form sentences.

‘Please try to stay awake.’

‘I don’t... think... I can.’

_He’ll be fine. It’s just a small nap._

‘Hermione, _please_.’

‘Don’t worry, it’ll… all.. Be fine…’

She knew he was still talking but she couldn’t make out his words anymore. She was slipping, slipping, and everything was soft and quiet and comforting.

\---

 

There was shouting.

‘They’re my Aurors, you will let me see them!’

Muffled noises. The sound of someone very angry.

Everything was so dark.

That darkness felt weirdly familiar, as if she’d been somewhere similar recently.

 _How did I get here?_ She tried to remember but her brain felt tight.

_Come on Hermione. You have perfect recall normally._

The shouting in the background was distracting but she tried to keep her mind focused on what she could last remember.

She was with Lucius Malfoy in a horrible dark house - _Lucius_ Malfoy?!

_Why the fuck would I be anywhere with Lucius Malfoy?!_

Her head reeled back from it, refusing to look for more recent memories.

It was too much.

_Okay, let’s try not so recent._

She let her mind travel back, moving carefully across different years - learning to ride a bike, winning spelling tests at primary school, the first day on the Hogwarts Express, the rush of casting a spell successfully for the first time, watching herself and Harry when they’d travelled back in time to save Buckbeak, arguing in the Common Room with Harry and Ron about the Half Blood Prince’s potion book, duelling at the Battle of Hogwarts, receiving her NEWTs certificates, her first day at the Ministry, Ginny’s first professional match.

 _It’s safe. I know those things_.

It was reassuring to find it all there, intact.

‘Let me in that bloody ward!’ A shout cut into her consciousness again.

_Oh shush, I’m trying to think in here._

She pushed herself to think back to something more recent - the fruitcake Neville had given her last time she’d visited his Hogwarts office for a cup of tea, the dinner they’d had to celebrate Harry’s promotion to Senior Auror, sitting in the Leaky for some kind of truce Harry had organised..

_A truce?_

A truce with Draco Malfoy.

_Draco._

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco with his feet on her desk, Draco looking at Degas in the National Gallery, Draco handing her a pair of red socks, Draco cringing next to Theo at the White Wyvern.

_I am friends with Draco Malfoy._

Draco grinning at her over his wine and homemade pasta, Draco wearing a Weasley jumper with his hair tousled, Draco shivering as she bit his earlobe.

_I am... more than friends with Draco Malfoy._

Draco splinched on the floor of the Auror Office, Draco in his potions lab looking gleeful, Draco trying to wind her up in Robards’ office to prove she could be trusted to go on the mission.

_The mission!_

_It wasn’t Lucius I was with in that house. It was Draco._

_We were on a mission to save Harry.._

Harry was tied to a chair, she’d freed him hadn’t she? And then there were all those spells, duelling Death Eaters in a grand room.. Rabastan’s face, the twist of his sneer.

The flash of white.

She tried to press herself to remember more, but nothing else came. It was just darkness, thick as fog.  

_I can’t remember anything after that white light._

Had anything happened since? How did she get here? Where was here?

_Maybe this is the first time I’ve been conscious._

‘For Salazar’s sake! Let me in that ward or I will hex down the door!’

The sound of shhhing and stern voices.

‘Yes I bloody well know! Do you know who I am? Let me go in!’

She wanted to scrunch up her face and turn away from the noise but found she couldn’t move.

‘What do you mean she’s still not conscious?! Let me in that ward! I’m the Head Auror, and I will not hesitate to bring the entire Ministry down on your head if you don’t let me see her now!’

A pause.

_Oh, that’s Robards._

‘OF COURSE I CARE, SHE’S ONE OF MY TEAM!’  

 _Oh Robards, you big old softy. I didn’t know you had it in you_.

The darkness crept back as she lay there, wishing she could smile to show how much he’d amused her.

—-

 

‘Why is she still not awake?’ Ginny was demanding loudly.

‘We don’t know.’ Harry replied dully.

‘How the fuck do the Healers not have an answer? She’s Hermione fucking Granger! She’s a fucking priority!’

No one answered.

Hermione imagined whoever else was in the room flinching at Ginny’s expression.

‘Malfoy! What’s the use of that inheritance if you can’t put some of it to use!’

‘ _Ginny_.’ Harry cut in sharply.

‘Do you not think I’ve already thought of that, already thought about trying to get her moved, there isn’t anywhere -’ Draco hissed.

‘I’ve had enough of people thinking, what about some doing!’ Ginny yelled.

‘Excuse me Miss Weasley, I’m afraid you can’t shout in our wards.’ A healer’s voice cut in. ‘If you can’t keep it down around the patients I’ll have to ask you to leave.’

Ginny started to laugh in a hollow, dangerous way. ‘Oh you’re _afraid_ I can’t shout in your wards? How dare -’

‘Ginny!’ Harry said thunderously.

Ginny stopped speaking.

‘This isn’t helping.’ His tone was slightly more comforting now she was quiet.

Ginny let out an angry huff and no one said anything for a while.

Hermione wished more than anything she could just sit up and tell them all she was just fine.

But of course, she _fucking couldn’t._

_I’m trapped. I’m trapped on this bloody bed._

She had to be in St Mungo’s. She couldn’t remember getting here, and she couldn’t really remember any details which might explain why she needed to be here, but she knew it was something to do with that bright flash of light.

One burst of white and now she was stuck in darkness, unable to move.

‘I can’t even give her a hug when she’s all wired up to that bloody machine.’ Ginny said finally in a tearful voice, breaking the tense silence.

 _Oh Gin._  

There was the sound of shuffling, someone moving to comfort her probably.

Hermione would’ve expected to be Harry, but he spoke, suddenly close to her, and she realised that probably Draco was hugging Ginny instead.

‘Oh Hermione. Where are you?’

_I don’t know._

She wanted so desperately to be able to just tell him she was here, and it was all okay.

But for some reason she still couldn’t, and the warm dark was enveloping her again.

 _Fuck off!_ She screamed internally at it.

_I don’t want to sleep anymore! I want to wake up!_

\---

 

‘Malfoy. Go to your bed and sleep. You look fucking awful.’

_Ron._

‘Fuck off Weasel.’ Draco’s voice was clipped.

‘Fine. Be a martyr. Wouldn’t have thought it would be your style though. Bit Gryffindor. Hermione? Can you hear me? Can you hear what a pathetic weed he’s being?’

His voice was overly cheerful, the one he’d adopted from Arthur to use in situations he found emotionally difficult.

_Oh Ron, what’s wrong? Is someone hurt?_

‘You’re giving us all a bit of a scare Hermione, so if you could possibly wake up any time soon that would be great.’

_Oh, it’s ME who is hurt._

It all came flooding back.

_Yes. It’s me in St Mungo’s._

_Why? Why am I still here? Why can’t I bloody move still?_

‘Malfoy, seriously, your bed is only over there. Go and sleep, you look like death warmed up.’

‘This is all my fault.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’

‘I-’

‘No.’ Ron said firmly. ‘I don’t even want to hear you start to try explaining that, actually. You’ve always been incapable of saying anything reasonable. Go and get some sleep.’

There was a pause and she felt whoever was holding her hand run their fingertips over her knuckles.

Ron sighed. ‘If _anything_ happens I promise I will throw something at you so you wake up.’

_So Draco has a bed near to this one? Are Harry and Draco being kept here too?_

_Are they okay? Oh God, I hope they’re okay._

‘Do you promise?’

‘Do you actually value a promise from _me_?’

‘Of course I do, you’re as honourable as they come.’ Draco snapped.

‘Oh.’ Ron sounded surprised. ‘Well that’s nice of you.’

‘Weasel, focus. Do you promise?’

‘Fucking hell Malfoy, yes, I promise.’

The hand holding hers slipped away.

She felt someone push her hair back from her forehead and stroke her brow gently.

Ron let out a low whistle. ‘You _have_ got it bad, haven’t you? Who would’ve thought, Draco Malfoy losing his mind over-’

‘Shut up.’ The muttered reply lacked any venom.

‘She’s going to pull through mate. She always does.’ Ron didn’t sound sure, but she thought it was sweet of him to try and reassure someone he’d spent so long hating.

She felt a new hand take hers, one with calloused fingers. It squeezed hers.

‘I swore after we left Hogwarts I wouldn’t have to sit by you in a hospital wing again Hermione. Come on, wake up.’ He whispered.  

 _Oh Ron_.

She focused all of her attention on the hand she was holding, desperately trying to move her fingers so she could squeeze it back.

_Come on Hermione. Wake up._

But it was no use.

_I’m trying Ron. I’m really trying._

She carried on trying whilst he talked to her about how the World Cup was going, falsely cheerful in his suggestion that she wake up to tell him to stop.

 _It’s not working_ . _I’m trying, but it’s not working._

She gave up, exhausted, and let darkness close in once more. 

—-

 

‘What happened to her?’ A voice she couldn’t place - it was female, sharp as glass.

‘I don’t know. I don’t know what happened. None of the healers seem to have any fucking idea -’

Draco sounded so miserable. So bleak. She could almost see the crease between his eyebrows, the downwards curve of his frown, the way his fringe would be falling over his eyes.

Except she couldn’t.

It was still so dark.

‘Language sweetheart.’ The woman’s voice cut in.

 _Who is that?_ She couldn’t place it but she’d certainly heard it before.

‘Don’t lecture me. Not right now. You can’t know how I’m feeling.’ He snapped petulantly.

‘Really darling?’ The other voice came back, sardonic.

‘Well not like this.’ He huffed.

There was a pause.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbled. ‘Obviously you’ve been through a lot. That was mean of me.’

‘Yes you’re good at being cutting, you get that from your father.’ The voice lilted as if the person it belonged to was smiling. ‘I understand you’re upset. Maybe we should go down to the cafe? Have a cup of tea?’

‘I’m not leaving.’

‘No of course not, silly of me.’ Another pause. ‘Oh Draco you really do lo-’

‘I haven’t said it yet.’ He cut in sharply.

The woman hummed thoughtfully. ‘Ah.. and you don’t know whether she can hear you at the moment?’

‘No. So don’t want anybody else to go blurting it out in case she can. And if she can’t, well. I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell her.’

_I can hear! I can hear you! Tell me. What is it you didn’t tell me?_

‘Oh darling. I’m sure you’ll get the chance to tell her.’

‘And your certainty comes from years of experience as a professional Healer does it?’

‘ _Draco_.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Apology accepted.’

A heavy sigh. ‘I just wish I’d said it sooner.’

‘But it wasn’t the right time?’

‘It was never the right fucking time. I couldn’t stop thinking about it - all those days expecting at any time that we might not make it out alive, feeling like I couldn’t say it because I had Father’s fucking face on-’

‘Do try to be respectful darling.’

‘Respectful?! To that-’

_‘Draco.’_

_‘Fine.’_

Another pause. ‘Maybe you should’ve just taken the plunge and told her anyway.’

He groaned. ‘It is not helpful for you to call me a coward right now.’

The voices were becoming quieter. She wondered who was leaving the conversation - were they walking out of the room or was she fading away?

‘I am not calling you a coward. I’m just saying know your audience.’

‘Not helpful.’

‘She would’ve responded positively.’

‘How on earth can you say that?! You don’t know her.’

‘I know enough...’

She couldn’t hear anymore. The fucking darkness was back, encroaching on the edges of her brain again.

_I have to ask him what he was going to say, what it was that he couldn’t find the right time to talk about. I have to try and remember._

—-

 

The first thing that hit her was how _bright_ it was. She scrunched her eyes up in pain as what felt like the blistering sun imprinted itself on her retina.

When she opened them again and had a chance to refocus, she realised it wasn’t that bright at all. It looked like early evening, and the light was actually really rather dim.

The second thing that hit her was how dry her throat was. She needed a glass of water, there was no way she’d be able to speak like this. When had she last had a drink?

She looked around for a glass of water and was hit by the third realisation - she had been right, she was in St Mungo’s, and was hooked up with a series of wires to a machine that looked like it was from the seventies. It beeped softly beside her and she wondered what it was measuring - as far as she knew, St Mungo’s didn’t usually use technology for monitoring.  

The hospital bed opposite hers was empty. The blankets on top were a mess, but there wasn’t anyone in it at the moment. She turned her head slowly to the left towards the light.

Two wizards were sat on one of the beds by the window, playing Wizarding chess.

_Harry and Ron._

Ron was smiling faintly whilst Harry scowled, his chin resting on his fist whilst he stared at the board with frustration.

The sight was so familiar that she almost wanted to cry.

_I can see!_

Ginny was sleeping in the chair by the bedside, curled up and looking so much smaller than Hermione ever thought about her being.

‘Granger?’ A voice on her right whispered.

She turned to it.

Draco Malfoy was crumpled in a chair next to her bed, wearing a hospital gown and looking incredibly tired, but largely fine.

‘I thought we were on first name terms these days.’ She said in a cracked voice.

He stared at her, eyes wide, and then his face broke into a smile.

‘Of course the first thing you do on waking up after days out cold is contradict me.’

 _I had something to ask you._ She tried to remember what it was as she stared at the beautiful grey eyes she’d so missed, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

‘I’m so thirsty.’ She said instead.

‘Here.’ He leant forwards with a glass of water, supporting the back of her head so she could drink. ‘She’s awake.’ He called softly across the room.

‘Hermione!’

The chess board clattered to the floor, the pieces crying out in protest, as Harry and Ron both leapt to their feet.

‘You’re awake!’

‘Thank fuck, you have no idea how glad we are to see your eyes open!’

‘Hermione?!’ Ginny had woken up and was scrambling across the room too.

The three of them took up positions around the bed whilst she drank the full glass of water.

‘Hello.’ She said weakly when she was done.

Ron burst out into laughter, Ginny let out a kind of happy sob and Harry planted himself down onto the left side of his bed and pulled her into a hug.

‘Thank fuck.’ He muttered in her hair.

‘That was absolutely terrifying, never do that again!’ Ginny demanded.

‘I’ll try not to.’ She was gripped by a sudden urge to both laugh and cry, the intensity of their relief and love knocking her sideways.

‘Oh Mione.’ Ron said fondly, squeezing her foot and looking amused. She felt tears on her cheeks and realised her body must have opted for tears.  

‘I’m just so glad to be back.’ She laughed, at the same time beginning to cry even harder.

‘Gryffindors, always so emotional.’ Draco murmured, but he had a small smile on his lips. He’d leant forwards slightly, his hand moving as if he was going to brush away her tears but halfway through the motion he must’ve remembered their audience and stalled.

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh at him, hand frozen in mid-air. He raised one eyebrow slightly, catching onto her catching onto him.

_Silly._

She caught his hand with her own and curled her fingers around his.

‘Is that supposed to mean _you’re_ not emotional Malfoy?’ Ron asked incredulously. ‘After the last three days, that’s what you’re going to try and suggest _here_ ?! With _us_?!’

Harry barked out a laugh and finally released her from his hug. He stayed on the bed and grinned at Draco knowingly.

‘I don’t think we need to get into any details.’ Draco said stiffly, his ears flushing tell-tale pink.

‘Oh _really_ -’ Ron began, his grin looking slightly too reminiscent of George’s.

‘What happened to me?’ Hermione cut in.

‘Well.’ Harry shuffled around slightly on the bed so he was fully facing her. ‘The healers are still confirming things, but they have a working theory. What do you remember?’

She scrunched up her face, running through the memories she’d been able to pull back over the last few days. ‘We were fighting in that hall, Rodolphus had arrived and it just tipped the balance. Things were looking really bad, and Rabastan was closing in on me and I was panicking and he had my wand. I just felt useless… but then, something inside me switched. I could feel this.. It was like a thread, inside my chest.’

‘A thread?’ Harry looked thoughtful.

‘Yes. It felt weirdly familiar, like a memory I’d had before, and I just focused on pulling on it. And it felt warm and like something was rising up inside me, pressing against the insides of my skin and I was in control of it but I also wasn’t, because I knew _when_ something was going to happen, but I didn’t know _what_ was going to happen.’

‘Fascinating.’ Draco murmured.

‘Then there was this white light, and I can’t really remember anything since. I think I’ve been in and out, hearing things, but I can’t really recall any of it.’

There was a pause whilst her four friends took in her words.

‘So? What was that theory?’ She prompted.

‘It fits.’ Draco said softly.

‘Can someone please tell me what you’re talking about?’

‘Sorry. It’s just, wow... Right.’ Harry ran a hand through his hair. ‘So, the healers think this is what happened, and it sort of sounds like it’s probably a pretty good theory based on what you’ve just said.’

‘I thought you were going to sit here and explain everything to me so I could understand exactly what happened, not give me a theory.’ She huffed.

‘I’m not Dumbledore.’ He grinned.

She smacked his arm.

‘Ow! Okay okay.. As you know, we all have the potential to be able to use our magic wandlessly, it’s just that we’re not taught to use it because like Malfoy said whilst we were in France, it’s pretty difficult and not that necessary if you have a wand. But our magic is always there, and it’s what bursts out when we’re younger and don’t know how to control our magic yet. The healers think that under the stress of being completely immobilised and without a wand, you were able to channel your magic wandlessly. Like you said, you were sort of in control and not in control because it was your first time using it and you were in this incredibly intense environment, so a _lot_ was channeled. Much much more than you’d ever set out to use. I mean, it was fucking incredible Hermione.’

He paused to shake his head.

‘You were literally pulsing with this insane amount of light magic - it threw all of the Death Eaters back against the far wall, knocking them out completely cold, and it unfroze the spell I was under so I could move without anyone having to cast a counter curse. I’ve never seen anything like it.’

‘And then what?’

‘Well - because you used so much, the healers think you just completely exhausted yourself, and you just fell to the floor. We couldn’t wake you up.’ He swallowed and glanced at Draco.

‘You fell like a rag doll.’ Draco said in a small voice.

‘I think I could hear you!’ She said excitedly, something like de ja vu at the edges of her memory. ‘I can’t fully remember, but - were you taking my pulse?’

‘We thought you were dead.’ Harry’s eyes were shiny. ‘God, I don’t think I’ve ever felt as relieved as I did when I found your pulse.’ She rubbed his arm with her free hand.

‘I was fine.’ She said lightly.

Draco made a scoffing noise and she looked over to him. His eyes were on the floor and he was blinking furiously. She squeezed his hand.

‘Then we bound the Death Eaters, summoned some brooms, and flew to the Ministry with them all suspended behind us and you on Malfoy’s broom.’

‘That was the last time you were vaguely awake, do you remember?’ Draco asked. ‘You sort of woke up whilst we were flying over the Channel.’

She nodded slowly. ‘Yes, I can remember bits of that.’ The wind against her ankles, how safe she’d felt with him.

‘You didn’t wake up after that though - the healers reckon it was like a second rush of adrenaline, and after that they said it was unlikely you’d wake up until your body was ready.’

‘Is that what this is supposed to be monitoring?’ She nodded at the machine behind her.

‘It’s supposed to monitor how stable your magic levels currently are, but I’m not entirely sure how it works.’ Harry confessed.

‘The readings seem to be looking good.’ Draco had twisted around to read the monitor.

‘How do _you_ know how to read it?’ Hermione asked.

‘You would not believe what an absolute menace he has been to the poor healers.’ Ginny rolled her eyes. ‘How does this thing work? Are you seriously using Muggle technology to try and measure _magic_? Well what does good look like on this then? Trust me, I’m a quick learner, I’ll get it if you run me through the basics.’ She mimicked Draco’s impatient, snotty voice perfectly.

Hermione laughed whilst Draco scowled at her.

‘Honestly, if they hadn’t needed to keep him and Harry in for monitoring after the levels of Cruciatus curse they’ve had, they definitely would’ve kicked him out. It was like when Lucius came to school about Buckbeak - but _worse_.’

‘Oh shush.’ Draco snapped.

Ginny just grinned in reply.

‘So what happened to the Lestranges and Dolohov and Mulciber?’ Hermione asked quickly.

‘They’re in Azkaban.’ Harry said grimly.

_But.. what about Avery and Rookwood?_

_They weren’t there, they could still be out there.._

‘And-’ She began quickly.

‘ _And_ ,’ Harry continued, ‘Robards sent a small team back with Dean to wait for Avery and Rookwood, so they’re both back in Azkaban too now.’

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sank back into her pillows.

‘It’s done. Case closed.’ Harry said gently.

 _Case closed_.

She let the words sink in.

_We did it. We bloody did it._

They stayed around her bed, bickering and laughing and talking nonsense until a healer came to usher Ginny and Ron out and sternly told Harry and Draco they needed to go back to bed. Hermione couldn’t stop grinning at the way they both obeyed, rather meekly, until the healer had come over to her and started jabbing needles for the machine in different limbs and casting some pretty painful diagnostic spells.

The whole process seemed to go on for hours, and by the time she’d left, Harry had fallen asleep in his bed.

Draco was sat upright in his, reading. As if he felt her gaze, he looked up.

He smiled, the lopsided smile that began in the corner of one mouth and spread slowly.

‘It is just the best thing to see you awake.’ He said softly across the room.

She smiled back.

 _There was something I meant to ask you_. She thought, staring back him whilst trying to figure out what it was.

_Something I wanted to remember. What the hell was it?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter to go! can't believe this has actually gotten to this stage. i have to be honest, i'd envisioned this to be a about 5 chapters of light plot, so thank you so much for all of your lovely comments because those are what pushed me to carry on and turn this into something quite a bit longer! :) hope you like how things are wrapping up so far!


End file.
